Dude Looks Like A Lady
by Ravenpan
Summary: Trunks & Goten embark on a journey of finding themselves the hard way. When a disgruntled ex gets back by turning Trunks female, comedic drama ensues. Our favourite HalfSaiyajin are in for the ride of their lives to learn the truths of Love, Life & Family
1. Prologue April 1 , 796

  
_Innocence is Futile._

* * *

**DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

=======Prologue=======

* * *

A sixteen year old Trunks sat near a small lake, in a small clearing which he and Goten had, for as long as they could remember, adopted as their place. It was where they went to just get away from everyone, it was a safe place.   
  
And now, he was there, his knees drawn up against his chest, his right arm draped around them, supporting his chin, as his left hand tossed small ki-blasts into the water. His aristocratic features were etched with a deep frown, salt lines dried upon his cheeks.   
  
"So there you are!" A cheerful voice called. Goten dropped down from the sky, landing beside him. Upon seeing his best friend's expression, he tilted his head, "Trunks?"   
  
"What."   
  
The younger teen sat next to him, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I take it you weren't in school today..." Trunks muttered.   
  
"Nope. Mom had to take me to the dentist - I was just getting there when I saw you fly off."   
  
"Hn, guess you never touched down, then," Trunks threw another small blast into the water.   
  
"I saw some of the kids in your class pointing at your escape and laughing - so I didn't bother. What happened?"   
  
"Hisa dumped me. Loudly. In the middle of lunch."   
  
Goten narrowed his eyes, "Figures she would do something like that. That BITCH! Want me to go back there and-"   
  
"Don't, it's messy enough as it is... besides," Trunks sighed and tossed a larger blast into the water, creating a fountain shooting into the air. "Don't want you to hurt her," he mumbled.   
  
"She hurt you... why shouldn't I hurt her?" The younger demi-saiyajin's eyes glowed with fierce dedication to his best friend. "She deserves it."   
  
"Just... don't," Trunks frowned.   
  
"But why not?!?"   
  
"I love her," Trunks whispered, staring at the water of 'their' lake.   
  
"You still love her, even after what she just did to you?" Goten questioned, eyes narrow.   
  
"...Yeah...."   
  
Goten shook his head, "That's sad, man."   
  
Trunks shrugged, "Maybe - but I put a lot of myself into that relationship for over a year. Time, money.... Shit, I even gave her my virginity - for what? Nothing," Trunks threw another large blast into the water, "I guess still loving her is part of being 'too nice'," he rested his chin on his arms. "She said nobody likes gentlemen anymore - that I was too old fashioned or some shit."   
  
"I still think you put way too much of yourself into that relationship," Goten comment, tossing a ki blast of his own at the lake. "I'm never gonna let some girl have control over me like that."   
  
"Maybe you gotta point." Slowly the frown on Trunks's face was being replaced by... nothing.   
  
"Who needs women? I mean, they just yell and complain and want you to be all touchy-feely with them," Goten shook his head.   
  
"Oh, I dunno... some of that touchy feely stuff's real good," Trunks smirked.   
  
"Ew, Trunks!" Goten laughed. "I already told you I don't wanna know about that!"   
  
Trunks laughed, "Yet. I'm telling you, straight out, I _like_ it... a lot. There's no way I can totally swear it off."   
  
Goten held his hands up with a smirk, "I love ya Trunks... but not in that way, man."   
  
"Now who's being gross!" Trunks tossed a rock at his best friend... then went back to brooding.   
  
Goten caught the rock and juggled it a bit, before tossing it into the lake. "If it makes you feel better... I'll always be your best friend - and I'll neer dump you for some stupid girl."   
  
"Sure," Trunks chuckled, slowly allowing a smirk to spread on his lips. "You know... I think I have a plan."   
  
"Really?" Goten's eyes opened wide, "What?!"   
  
Trunks noded. "Yeah, I'll just never fall in love again. In fact..." the princeling stood, putting his fist over his heart. "I. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Heir of Capsule Corp and future ruler of all Saiyajins - herebye solemnly vow to never fall in love again, as long as I live!"   
  
Trunks shoved his hands into his pockets, then, kicking a stone. He wasn't grinning, but seemed toughtful. "Hn."   
  
"Feel better?" Goten asked.   
  
"Not yet, but I guess I will eventually," Trunks shrugged.   
  
"Want to go get something to eat?"   
  
"Who's buying?"   
  
Goten stood and reached into his pockets. "They still have the two hotdogs for a dollar special down at the stand?" he asked, holding out a handful of coins.   
  
Trunks laughed and shook his head, "c'mon - the All You Can Eat Buffet down town just changed owners."   
  
"You sure they took down those signs about our families?"   
  
"Yep! Poor doupes!" Trunks smirked.   
  
"Let's go then! I'll race ya!" Goten smiled and took off.   
  
Trunks smirked and looked back at the lake. He gripped a ki blast into his hand, then threw it at the lake - causing a large blast of water to shoot up into the air. "Never again."

* * *

Three Years Pass 

* * *

One hundred fifty-three girlfriends later, Trunks dialed Goten's cellphone. "Hey Chibi? Got plans tonight?"   
  
Goten was busy putting on his socks, "Sorry man, bit busy tonight."   
  
"...Busy? C'mon Man, again?!"   
  
"There's a new movie down at the multiplex that Valese has been dying to see," Goten explained.   
  
"It's Tuesday night, man! What're you, her lapdog?" Trunks rolled his eyes.   
  
"No," Goten verbally rolled his tone along with his eyes.   
  
"Then how come every time I call, you're already busy?" Both hurt and sarcasm showed in his tone, hiding anger... betrayal.   
  
"Trunks. I make my plans by the time school ends, you know that. I need to finish studying, and I have to set a schedule so Mom lets me go out...."   
  
"Whatever... go have fun with your girl."   
  
"Oh come on, Trunks. Don't be like that," Goten turned to look out his window at the sunset, which was also the direction of Capsule Corp.   
  
"Nah, go see if you can score - I'll call Salena," Trunks shrugged.   
  
"I'm not doing this to 'score', Eggplant head."   
  
"Pity, Valese has a great body."   
  
"Yeah, but I respect her."   
  
"You mean, you've been with her for SIX MONTHS, and you STILL haven't got any?!"   
  
"Cause I want to make it worthwhile!"   
  
"Whatever. You better get going, don't wanna keep your precious flower waiting," Trunks's voice was filled with sarcasm.   
  
"Trunks..." Hurt was in Goten's tone.   
  
"Seriously, Chibi. Go. Have fun. Be all respectable, I'll be around to pick up the pieces later. Ja ne!"   
  
Goten sighed and hung up the phone. After thinking for a moment, he made another call. "Hey, Valese? Listen, I forgot that I had to work on a science project with Trunks.... Yeah, you know how my mom is.... I'll make it up to you, I promise." After saying his goodbyes, he called Trunks.   
  
"Trunks here," the voice sounded harried.   
  
"I cancelled."   
  
"Too late, I already made plans - sorry Chibi."   
  
"Oh... okay," Goten sighed. "Have fun then."   
  
"Don't sound like that," Trunks sighed a great sigh, "I _told_ you to go have fun!"   
  
"Yeah, but you did it in guilt and sarcasm - which in Trunks-speak usually means 'cancel your plans and come be with me'."   
  
"This time I also _told_ you that I was going to make new plans," Trunks sounded put out - as though they were speaking seperate languages anymore.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Trunks listened to the dial tone for a few moments, then hung up himself - wearing a pleased smile as he finished tying up his boot.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there was a tapping on Goten's window. The youngest Son had his headphones on, music blaring into his ears. Trunks saw this, and opoened the window, cliimbing through and poking Goten's nose.   
  
Goten squinched his face, then opened his eyes, looking up to see Trunks waving two tickets to the carnival at him, wearing a grin.   
  
"Don't bother gloating," Goten put the pillow over his head.   
  
Trunks went and turned off the stereo, "Hey!" Goten sat up and pulled off the head set. "I was getting to a good song!"   
  
"Well, all the lines are gonna be as long as Piccolo's arms can get, if we don't get there soon, Chibi!" Trunks had his arms folded.   
  
"So, why are you here and not picking up your date?"   
  
"What date?"   
  
"You said you made plans with Salena."   
  
"Oh that," Trunks waved a hand dismissively, "Dumped her earlier today - I was just saying that."   
  
Goten narrowed his eyes and held out his hand as he formed a ki blast.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"You have three seconds to start flying. One...."   
  
Trunks smirked.   
  
"Two..." Goten walked closer.   
  
"So, you're coming - right?" Trunks was now climbing back out the window.   
  
Goten turned and looked at his door, "MOM, DAD - I'M GOING OUT! DON'T WAIT UP!!" he turned back to see Trunks already out the window, smirking.   
  
"Three!!" Goten shouted, darting out after his best friend.

* * *

Eleven Years Pass 

* * *

"I'm sorry, but for the last time - it was a great run, but it's over. It's just not working out."   
  
"But you said this was going to last! It's only been a week!"   
  
Trunks shrugged.   
  
"You son of a bitch!"   
  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that, Leiko," he glared  
  
"You bastard! I can't believe what a JERK you are!" she wiped tears off her cheeks.   
  
"Well, I will admit to being a bastard - as for being a jerk... well I'm afraid that's purely your opinion. Now, get out of my office."   
  
"You can't order me out of anywhere I want to be."   
  
"On the contrary, I can. You worked for me too, remember?"   
  
She blinked, "Trunks... You're not... you can't."   
  
He smirked, "Yes I can. Shipments were three days late, and that's your responsibility. Pack up your things. Don't worry, I'll give you a good reference," he waved her to the door and looked down at his paperwork on the desk.   
  
Tears touched her cheeks as she backed away, "But... I thought we were falling in love...."   
  
"No such thing. Goodbye Leiko."

* * *

The broken hearted young woman went back to the store room, looking for an empty box to use for her things. She couldn't believe it! How could a man, such a suave gentleman, attentive lover... turn around on a dime and be such a complete jerk?   
  
She blinked as she opened one box labled "Briefs" curiously. Within were seven glowing orange balls, stars placed onto them.   
  
"I wonder what these are," she put one finger to touch the seven-star ball, feeling a tingle run through her arm. "Ugh, it's so musty in here... nobody'll notice if they're gone for a day," she picked up the box and put it into a capsule. "I'll bring them back tomorrow."   
  
Once home, she started doing some research, trying to figure out just what they were. It was getting on toward evening when she finally found a lead... something about a legend, and a dragon which granted wishes.   
  
Looking over at the balls, she shrugged. Hey, it was worth a shot, right? She brought them up atop her balcony and called on the dragon.   
  
She squeaked in surprise to find the legend actually true!   
  
"What are your wishes....." the dragon intoned to the shocked woman.   
  
A slow smile touched her lips.

* * *

**_To be Continued - Please Review!!!!_**  
  



	2. 1 April 1, 796 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Cryptic Maia - hehe, I'm glad you're looking forward to more. Don't worry, he's getting what's coming to him.... in spades!  
  
ladybugg - yes yes.... don't worry, you'll be amused....  
  
Gratd - I agree, there is no such thing as a feminine side. May I point out I'm a married woman whose husband is a lot more feeling than she is. No, I don't think women have a monopoly on feelings. Neither do I believe women are experts on such a thing. Yes, the idea softer feelings are part of a feminine side IS ridiculous. However, this is indeed, written as a HUMOUR fic. It's for the ladies who always wanted to get that jerk a set of breasts and mood swings. No, not all men are like that - but it doesn't change that we'd love to see THAT one react to such a thing. I realise chances are you aren't going to stick around for this story, and probably haven't read this explanation - but perhaps it will help someone else. Actually, after some thought, I'm changing this from a Humour/Angst to Humour/Horror... humour for the ladies, horror for the guys. I would like to thank you for the intelligent flame attempt, and for decent grammar while doing so - it shows that you really put thought into your comment, and gave me a chance to explain a little bit more why my friend and I are doing this. -- Again, this is meant to be silly, humourous, and if it's not your cup of tea, I don't mind. My mate has told me he doesn't want to hear about the story either - says it scares the hell outta him. I respect that. I may be female, but I'm not stupid :)  
  
animeprincess1452 - I'm glad you are enjoying it - here's the update!  
  
Falafal - ooo no head spinnings! =puts stabaliser= I haven't decided if it's poor Trunks or not. Yeah, he's kinda a meany Trunks.... but hey, we'll have fun and we'll straighten him out a little... he ain't onea my favourite demi's to torture for NOTHIN! :)  
  
Crowsi - I'm glad you're enjoying it!   
  
A/N - Thanks everyone for your reviews!!!!  
  
Innocence is Futile.

* * *

Dude Looks Like A Lady  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
April 1

* * *

============  
  
Trunks sighed, glaring at his shaving kit. He had no more shaving foam. "Damnit," he muttered going over to Goten's door in their aparment and banging on it. "Goten! You have any shaving foam I can borrow?!"   
  
Goten was laying on the floor in his room playing his x-box. "C'mon, you look fine with a gotee! I'm in the middle of Halo-4!" he called, his eyes glued to the television.   
  
Trunks opened the door, "C'mon, I really need to look good for this dinner, I need to land this merger!"   
  
There was a flash of light in the room, "Wait... no... oh! DAMNIT! WHAT DO YOU WA-" Goten stopped and blinked.   
  
Before him was a lovely woman a bit small in height, shortish lavendar hair - and wearing Trunks's clothing, though it was a bit large on her. "What's your problem, you gonna give me so.. what the hell happened to my voice?" the woman frowned and wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Uah... eh...t... Trunks?!" Goten asked in disbelief.   
  
"HelooOOoo," she rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him. "Duh!"   
  
"But... but.. uh... but... ehhh," Goten pointed at her breasts.   
  
"What's your problem?!" She rolled her eyes and looked down, then screamed, "OHMIKAMI BREASTS!!!!"   
  
"Yeah you do!" Goten squeaked.   
  
She reached down and grabbed them, looking down at them, "Where'd they come from?"   
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke, Trunks?"   
  
"That's what _I'd_ like to know!"   
  
"Alright, c'mon, take the bra off," Goten rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing one breast and trying to take the bra off.   
  
"OW!!! Damnit, that hurt, Goten!"   
  
"Ohmigod! They're real! Omigod!!!!" he had his hands up by his head. "What'd I touch?"   
  
"My gods I've got fuckin' breasts!"   
  
"You're a girl!"   
  
"What am I gonna do about the merger!"   
  
"What're you gonn do about your _wardrobe_?"   
  
"Oh no, you don't think... _that_ changed too?" she pointed down between her legs.   
  
Goten's hands were in the air. "I AIN'T goin there!"   
  
"Hell no you're not!" she looked at him disgusted then ran to the bathroom.   
  
A minute later a scream rang through the apartment.   
  
Goten was standing outside the door. "I... take it u...h.... Trunks Junior's gone?"   
  
"I got no balls!" she cried.   
  
"At least it won't hurt when you get kicked there?"   
  
She opened the door, dressed again in the clothes that were too big for her. "I can't back out of this merger, Goten! How'm I going to explain this to... oh Kami I'm so dead...." she groaned and put a hand over her eyes.   
  
"Okay, this is what you do. You... we gotta find you some girl clothes. Pretend you're Bra and just say that your big brother wasn't able to come, but being his appointed family advisor you were told what to do and you were going to conduct the merger for him... you... yeah," he put his hands on his head. "It could work?"   
  
"I have purple hair... and it's short."   
  
"Bra's going through a punk stage?"   
  
"I'm going to shoot myself now, excuse me," she held her hand out in front of her as though to gather a ki blast... and nothing happened. She kept waiting for something to happen, and slowly by the moment, her eyes widened.   
  
Nothing was happening!   
  
Goten looked at the hand. "Are you gonna choke yourself?"   
  
"I was trying to throw a ki blast at myself!"   
  
"You can't form a ki blast... oh this is just too funny," Goten laughed.   
  
She formed her small hands into fists and started beating on him. Very ineffectively.   
  
"Oh my god, you're a WEAK girl!" Goten burst into laughter.   
  
"I'm not weak, damnit!" She shouted at him, hitting him as hard as she could on his chin. "OW!"   
  
Goten just kept laughing, "Are you okay?"   
  
"I think I broke my hand on your chin."   
  
"That should teach you not to hit me there," he kept laughing.   
  
She growled, narrowing her eyes, and kneed him in his crotch, "Fine than I'll hit you there."   
  
No matter how strong a saiyajin is, they still have that weak spot. Goten fell to his knees in tears.   
  
"You'll be fine," she pouted, turned on her heel and stalked to her room.   
  
"...Help me..." he winced out barely able to speak. Crawling after her. "Okay... we'll go to Dende... find out... what happened... and find the... dragonballs...."   
  
"What about the merger!"   
  
"Call in dead, I don't care! I can't believe you kneed me in the nuts, Trunks! I can't even retaliate now!"   
  
"Except for that, I couldn't even 'taliate!' let alone re-taliate!"   
  
"You hit me first! In fact, I didn't even hit you at all!"   
  
"You were laughing at me."   
  
"I ALWAYS laugh at you."   
  
"Well yeah but... this is a serious situation here!" she had her hands on her hips now.   
  
"Yeah Trunks, growing boobs is the end of the world," Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"You weren't there when Bra got 'em."   
  
"You wouldn't let me twenty feet near the house after she got them, remember?"   
  
"Well you're a womanising hormonal male, of COURSE I didn't!"   
  
"So I wouldn't know..." He stood. "Call the people... tell them something popped up, which it did, that you need to reschedule - we'll find Dende, fix it all, and we'll have your meeting tomorrow."   
  
Trunks sighed. "Okay," she walked past Goten for the phone, "Sorry about your nads," she said off handedly, moving to pick it off the wall, and dial in the number.   
  
"I'll get you back later," Goten muttered.   
  
Trunks just waved her hand at him to hush. "Yes? This is Tr...ina - I'm one of Mister Brief's Secretaries? Something's come up, can we reschedule your meeting?...... Yes, next week would be fine, thank you. Take care." She hung up the phone and leaned against the wall with a sigh.   
  
"Okay 'Trina' let's gOOooh," Goten sing-songed with a smirk.   
  
She glared at him, "It was the first thing I could think of."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Goten opened the balcony door, then stared back at her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know... you make a cute girl," He laughed and took off flying.   
  
"Why you!" She ran after him, jumping off the balcony... and realising that she couldn't fly a half moment later as she screamed in terror while she began to plummet from the tenth floor.   
  
"SHIT!" Goten dove after her and caught her, grabbing a leg.   
  
"AAAAA.... uhah!" she came to a stop, panting for air, and looked down.. up? at Goten, folding her arms. "Took you... long enough."   
  
"I could let you go..."   
  
"No!" she squeaked in fear.   
  
Goten laughed and righted her, letting her grab onto his back piggyback style. "The things I put up with for you...."   
  
"Let's just get me back to normal," she was shivering and rested her head on his back, hanging on tightly.   
  
"Yes ma'am," Goten said with a smirk, taking off for the lookout.

* * *

Dende was sitting out in front of the palace, meditating as they arrived. He looked up, "Oh hello Goten, is this your new girlfriend?" he didn't recognise Trunks for who she was, her ki a bit different now.   
  
"Dende.... we have a problem..." Goten sing-songed, putting Trunks down and stepping aside so Dende could see her better.   
  
The features were more feminine, the scowl was the same, the hair just as short, the clothes familiar. However, the body within them, young curvacious... and the ki very definitely that of a human female, a weak one at that.... "No...." Dende shook his head chuckling. "Good try, Goten - she's almost a good ringer too."   
  
"Dende, I swear if you don't start taking this seriously, I'm going to wish you a pair of nads and a dick so YOU have to lose them!" the girl scowled, still crossed of arms and very upset.   
  
"Trunks?"   
  
"Give the Namek a cupie doll!" Goten grinned.  
  
"Noo..." Dende shook his head.  
  
"Yesss...." Trunks hissed.  
  
"Dende... did someone use the dragonballs recently?"  
  
Dende thought a moment, "It's possible... I was inside the lower levels earlier... maybe Mister Popo knows?" Dende called for the guardian's guardian telepathically.   
  
Mr. Popo appeared right behind Trunks. "Yes DendeSama?"   
  
"Gah!" Trunks squeaked and stumbled to the side, landing on her bum.   
  
Dende ignored her, "Were the dragonballs used earlier today?"   
  
"Yes, Dendesama. Some earth woman collected them all. She made two wishes. One for a new wardobe, and the other against..." he paused and looked at the girl on the ground. "Oh dear!"   
  
"What... was the other... wish?" she growled.   
  
"I think you know the answer already, Trunks."   
  
"How permanent is it?"   
  
Goten had a hand over his mouth, covering his laughter. He couldn't believe someone actually WISHED for this to happen!   
  
"If you wish on the dragonballs, it can only be reversed by the dragon himself," Mr. Popo told him.   
  
"But that's a YEAR!!! How am I supposed to be a girl for a year!" she put her face in he hands and started to cry, the female hormones kicking in now.   
  
Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Forget about living as a girl... how're we gonna tell your FATHER?"   
  
"I'm so dead.... Sooo soooo soooo deeeeeaaaaaad..." she sobbed.

* * *

* * *

**To be Continued - Please Review!!!**


	3. 2 April 4, 796 Sunday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
ladybugg - Thanks much! Yeah, I... mostly feel sorry for him =chuckle=. As for being paired up with anyone... well that remains to be seen. :)  
  
CrypticMia - =laughs= I'm glad you're liking this. Vegeta... being our Stoic Man on Campus... his reactions... may not be what you think, but don't worry, there will be future alluded to ones as well.  
  
animeprincess1452 - I'm glad you like it - here's the update!  
  
Falafal - hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I must admit, I'm not generally a fan of gender changes either, but sometimes a plot bunny refuses to be ignored :)  
  
Phenomenon - Yes, it is creepy =laughs= hang in there, it'll be QUITE a ride!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading this story, it was a lot of fun for us to work on writing! - As I mentioned in the last chapter, after a talk with my mate (husband), this is rated at a humour/horror level. The idea of being turned into a woman is a horror story to most guys, but other guy friends of mine have thought this was amusing and hilarious. So, take it as you will, it's only listed as horror for that reason - it's MOST DEFINITELY a HUMOUR fic.... But, yeah. Read on, brave souls!  
  
_Innocence Is Futile._

* * *

Dude Looks Like A Lady  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
April 4

* * *

Trunks, still wearing her old clothing, though cinching the belt around her waist a little more tightly, and wearing a t-shirt long over it, was practically on her knees in front of Goten. "Please go with me, Chibi! I can't face Dad alone! He'll... melt me or something!"   
  
"Like he won't do the same to me," Goten pointed out.   
  
"But you have a better chance of _surviving_! I'm a human woman... and a weak one at that - I have... NO stamina! You'll just... bruise or something!" Now she really WAS on her knees, tugging at his pantleg. "Please! C'mon, you're one of those chivalrous guys all the girls fawn over... save me?"   
  
"Trunks... please stand up... I'm getting bad images," Goten said with his eyes shut tight. "OK, I'll go, ok?!"   
  
She jumped up and hugged him, "THANK YOU!" she pulled away and turned to grab her jacket, "You won't regret it!"   
  
Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope not," he muttered.   
  
"You won't, Mom likes you - so you're safe. Okay," she sighed, grabbing her keys, "Want me to drive?"   
  
Goten sighed. "Sure."   
  
Grabbing the keys off the counter, she headed to the door and decided to take the elevator down to the car - in stead of the stairs like she used to do. It'd been three days, and she'd WELL learned that she was no where near as fit as she used to be when she was a he.   
  
Goten went to the stairwell, then smiled. "Wanna race?"   
  
"Bite me," she pushed the elevator button.   
  
Goten sighed. "I mean I'll race the elevator down the stairs..."   
  
"You know this thing takes forever, _and_ might stop at every floor if Naruto pushed all the buttons again," She explained. "But go on, run down the stairs, I'll meet you at the bottom.... eventually...." she pouted while waiting for the lift.   
  
Goten smirked. "I'll meet you at the bottom." He playfully blew a kiss at Trunks, then went into the stairwell.   
  
She rolled her eyes and hit the button a few more times impatiently.   
  
Goten slid down the balcony a few levels, then burst out and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button, and smiled as the door opened.   
  
Trunks was standing there with her arms crossed. She stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Tenth floor. Ladies' underwear!"   
  
"I'm ignoring you now," she pushed the button for the door to close, hoping to leave him out in the hall.   
  
Goten smiled. "Meet ya at the bottom!" He saluted as the door closed, then took off running, sliding down the banisters.   
  
"Showoff... was _I_ that bad?" Trunks muttered to herself as she made her way down. FINALLY, after picking up a few more people, she reached the ground floor. She was the last one out, glowering all the while.   
  
Goten was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, barely winded. "Took ya long enough."   
  
She stuck her nose in the air and motioned for him to come with as she stalked over to her blue porche.   
  
"I'm coming, your highness," Goten teased, following.   
  
She just huffed, walking in sneakers that were too big, and clicking the alarm off on the car so she could get in. "Just get in the car, Goten," she muttered.   
  
Goten hopped in, buckling up.   
  
Trunks sighed, turning on the radio and starting up the car, heading down the road toward her parent's home... and incidentally her teenaged sister's. "So if they kill me... when the dragonaballs come back in a year, you'll wish me back as a guy, right?"   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
"I'll uhm... do the dishes for a month?"   
  
"And..."   
  
"Hire a cute maid?"   
  
"But I could have YOU as a cute maid," Goten leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head.   
  
Trunks hissed and wrinkled her nose. "No. Never, Nix, forget about it, Chibi. I'll stay dead."   
  
Goten laughed. "I'll wish you back as a guy, Trunks. Otherwise I'll have to act big brother for the rest of my life and keep those guys from taking advantage of you."   
  
She shuddered, "Ugh... no thank you - I don't even make a good looking woman anyway," she wrinkled her nose as they came to a stoplight.   
  
_I beg to differ..._ Goten thought to himself, but instead just looked out the window. "Don't be ridiculous."   
  
"You're the one being ridi-" she stopped when she saw the guy in the car next to them staring at her. "What's YOUR problem, buddy?"   
  
"Nothing, wanna ditch the normal and let me show you a REAL good time."   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Fuck off." she said, turning them back to the road ahead.   
  
Goten narrowed his eyes. "Lay off her, buddy. You don't know what you're getting into," he turned to look out Trunks' window.   
  
The blonde prettyboy rolled his eyes. "I say let the lady make a choice, obviously you're no good for her, making her drive," he winked at Trunks, "Whatcha say, lovely? Wanna take my ride for a spin?"   
  
"Wanna have a wire brush shoved up your ass?" She retorted smoothely, wearing a sickeningly sweet smile.   
  
The guy just blinked.   
  
Goten just chuckled.   
  
"See you later, cocksucker!" she shot at him when the light turned green, squealing her tires and pulling away from him at top speed. "Asshole," she muttered.   
  
"Told you that you make a good looking woman," Goten smirked.   
  
"He was probably high on something - ugh! Now I feel all disgusting!"   
  
"Take a shower."   
  
She scowled and said nothing more on the way to Capsule Corp.   
  
Goten just looked out the window, singing a bit to the music on the radio.   
  
Trunks sighed, and soon they arrived. She pulled the car into her regular space, and turned it off. "Here goes nothing, let's hope Bra isn't home," she muttered, taking a deep sigh and getting out of the car.   
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah... seeing a big brother as a big sister... she will _So_ take advantage of you."   
  
Trunks just groaned and shut the door. "Well, here goes nothing... is anyone home?" She called as they walked into the house, and toward the gravity room connected to it.   
  
Vegeta heard the voice, and turned. "Goten, what are you doing here, and why are you letting that woman yell through the house like that!" he barked.   
  
Goten held up his arms. "Vegeta... It's not what you think... I... um..." he looked at Trunks for help.   
  
Trunks squeaked and jumped to hide behind Goten, peaking out. "Uhm... Hi Dad?"   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He examined the ki of the woman, then flicked his gaze to Goten. "Explain, brat."   
  
"Uh... I dunno how to... um... Trunks kinda got changed into a girl by someone, with the Dragonballs, and we can't change him back cause we need to wait a year for the balls to reform." Goten managed swiftly.   
  
"Nearest I can figure, some girl was pissed off at me and changed me into one!" Trunks said, stepping out when immediate death didn't seem so... well, _immediate_. "So.. yeah like Chibi said, I'm stuck as a short, weak, human girl for a year now," she grumbled, crossing her arms   
  
Vegeta growled. "I hope you found this girl and taught her a lesson," he stated.   
  
"I... don't know who did it...."   
  
Vegeta looked at Goten, who shook his head no. He then grunted. "So what do you plan on doing then?" he asked.   
  
"Uhm... hiding in the apartment and not letting anyone see me unless it's absolutely necessary... and telling the office I got uhm... contagious conjunctivitis?" Trunks tried, twisting her hands some. She blinked when she realised this was what she was doing. How... _girly_ of her!   
  
Vegeta noticed too and huffed. "Probably the best. You won't embarass yourself that way." He turned. "YOU will tell your mother, though."   
  
Trunks quickly put her hands into her pockets. "Yeah... uhm... does she have to know? Maybe I took off on a vacation or something?"   
  
"For a year?"   
  
"Uhm... yes?"   
  
"Tell your mother, boy... girl... hn." With that, he went back into the gravity room. _Why does it always have to be MY son...._   
  
Trunks turned and looked up at Goten. "That went smashingly well," she sighed, looking over at the rest of the house. "Uhm... can you do a ki-check and tell me who's home?"   
  
Goten's eyes went unfocused for a moment. "Your mom... and she's with your sister."   
  
Just then, a rather loud set of explosions began pounding away in the gravity chamber. Much louder than usual. Trunks paled, despite the calm facade Vegeta'd shown them.... "We can come back later," she turned and started heading back to the front door at a quick pace.   
  
"GOTEN!" Bra shouted, running down the stairs. "I thought I heard your voice!"   
  
"Too late..." Goten muttered, then turned to look at the teenager. "Hey Bra, how are ya?"   
  
Trunks stopped and turned, lowering her head and keeping her hands in her pockets.   
  
Bulma was soon following, "Hey Goten, haven't seen you around for a while..." she paused looking over Goten's shoulder. "Is this Paris?" She asked, not seeing more than just a well curved figure.   
  
Bra looked over Goten's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't know Paris had hair like Trunks. Guess you have a thing for lavander hair, huh?" She joked and walked to Trunks. "Hi, I'm Bra. I'm practically Goten's little sister."   
  
Goten just watched, whimpering a bit.   
  
"And you _are_ mine," Trunks muttered looking up at her, only now realising just how short she'd become. "It's me, Bra."   
  
Bulma blinked... She stepped around Goten and looked at Trunks, first one way, than the other. "Oh my god, you got a SEX CHANGE?!?"   
  
"Yeah, lost six inches too," she bit out.   
  
Goten started to back away real slowly.   
  
Bra just tilted her head. "Please don't tell me that you decided to literally get into a woman's pants this way, Trunks."   
  
"Sure, Bra - if you can't bed them, join them," Trunks said sarcastically. "It's amazing what a fortune and a good surgeon'll get you."   
  
Bulma slapped her, HARD - and she went up against the wall, crying out in pain as she put her hand over her cheek. "Mom!"   
  
"Don't you dare talk like that young man... woman... whatever the hell you are! You just march back there and...." Bulma stopped mid rant. "Why are you crying?"   
  
Indeed, tears were streaming down Trunks's cheeks as she held a hand over her, very bruised, cheek.   
  
"Um... Bulma... he... she's... well... Human." Goten stated, walking over a bit to Trunks' side.   
  
"That _Hurt_!" she whimpered out from biting her lip, trying very hard not to start bawling.   
  
"Human..." Bulma crossed her arms in disbelief.   
  
Bra looked at Trunks, then started laughing. "My big brother, reduced to a weak human woman! This HAS to be some form of revenge."   
  
Goten checked Trunks' cheek carefully. "Yikes... that's gonna bruise..."   
  
"Better not be ... be broken.." she whimpered.   
  
"Bra, that's not nice," Bulma hid her mouth behind one hand, hiding a chuckle. Her son... her 'I'm better than everyone, no woman can resist my charms because I'm the bees knees' son... turned into a woman. It was kind of funny.   
  
"Come on, Mom, don't tell me you don't find this amusing. It serves you right, Trunks. Always thinking you're better than everyone." She crossed her arms.   
  
"Bra, leave Trunks alone," Goten snapped. "It's hard enough as it is without your mouth."   
  
"It's... it's bad enough some bitch turns... turns me into a ... a weak human woman..." Trunks squeaked out, "and then some... some asshole hits on me at the traffic light, I don't need this! DAMNIT!" She pushed past them and ran out the door in tears.   
  
Bulma blinked, "Wow... mood swings and everything."   
  
Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah.... um, let me chase after him... her... yeah," he started for the door.   
  
"I think Goten's in love with Trunks!" Bra joked.   
  
"Stuff it, Bra. I have a girlfriend already," Goten pointed out. "Trunks is my friend, and he needs me. Just like he needs his _family_."   
  
Bulma nodded, "Sorry, it's a bit of a... shocker. Try and get him... her... Trunks to come back, we'll talk over some hot tea and try to figure out how to fix this."   
  
"And I can teach him how to dress!" Bra added. Goten tossed her a look, then took off after Trunks.   
  
The new human hadn't gone far, and was huddled under a tree in her grandmother's flower garden, sobbing quietly.   
  
Goten caught up and knelt down. "Hey, come on... let's just go back home, ok?" he whispered softly.   
  
"I don't wanna be a girl anymore, Goten," Trunks turned her bruised, tear streaked face to look at him from red-rimmed eyes. "This is really freaking me out here."   
  
Goten pulled Trunks into his arms and hugged his best friend. "It's ok, Trunks... we'll get through this... it's only a year, right? We'll make it."   
  
"It's... three days and ....I'm al...ready having... a ... a nervous.. br... breakdown!" she sobbed, too upset to pull away.   
  
"That's because you're not used to it... that's all." Goten warpped his arms around Trunks and lifted her into the air. "Come on, I'll drive."   
  
She sniffled and nodded. "I'm nev... never leaving the... the apartment again,"   
  
"You won't have to... I'll figure out some way to take care of both of us, ok? That's what best friends are for."   
  
"Okay," she pouted. "I know... just kill me... then go to the otherworld and kill me again, then I won't have to exist anymore," she grumbled.   
  
"But then I'll be all alone," Goten mock complained as he put Trunks in the passanger seat and buckled her in.   
  
"But I won't have to be a girl... and you got Paris - that girls' got GAMS on her!"   
  
Goten chuckled. "I know... but she's not my best friend since I was a baby," he stated, closing the door and walking to the driver's side.   
  
Trunks just put her feet in the too-big shoes on the dash and grumped.   
  
Goten got in, then revved the engine and drove home like he was in a spaceship.... going a few hundred miles an hour   
  
"Oh damn Goten... my car!" She whined closing her eyes and hiding her head in her knees.   
  
"Well, one day you have to actually teach me to drive!" Goten shouted, laughing as he swerved in and out of cars.   
  
"You're gonna kill me before I'm dead!" She screamed as he swerved between some trucks. "Slow down before we get ticketed! Technically I don't have a license right now either!"   
  
Goten blinked, then slowed down to 20. "Yeah..." he chuckled. "I forgot about that..."   
  
"Just pull over, I'll drive," she sighed.   
  
"No, we're almost there... I can do this." Goten nodded, inching along, the cars behind him honking.   
  
One of the cars behind them pulled up next to Trunks. "Sweetheart, you should go back to driving, your pansy boyfriend bites!" he winked, "Of course, if you're INTO that kinda thing...."   
  
Trunks just whimpered and leaned forward, putting her head against the dash. "Blast him, get out of the car... capsulise it, and fly us home," she muttered.   
  
Goten smirked evily. "Sure thing, Sweetie," he stated, and took one hand off the wheel to create a LARGE ki blast.   
  
"What, you some kinda majician!?" the other driver scoffed.   
  
"Just call me over-protective," Goten stated, and threw the ki blast at the car, swearving off the road behind him to avoid getting hit.   
  
The guy screamed as his car flew off the side of the road, and barely climbed over to watch in shock, screaming obscenities.   
  
Trunks jumped out of the car, "Quick!"   
  
Goten quickly hopped out, capsulising the car and flipping the capsule into his shirt pocket. He grabbed Trunks around the waist and, pulling her tight to him, took off.   
  
"What're you, some kinda freak!?" the guy yelled at them.   
  
"Maybe, but he's my freak," Trunks shouted back with a wide grin, flipping him off as they took to the air.   
  
Trunks then just burst out laughing, "Man if I had been able to, I'd have just taken his head off... you're too kind, Goten."   
  
"I try," Goten laughed, and flew them home.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... Please Review!_**

* * *


	4. 3 April 6, 796 Tuesday

Reviewer Corner:  
Yonk: (1) heh... you may be dreaming ;)   
  
vegeta's little sister: hehe, I"m glad you like, here's more!  
  
Cryptic Maia: heh, here ya go!  
  
Turtle Dreamer: hehee, just wait, it gets BETTER!  
  
Candy the Duck: hehe, dunno, we'll see whistles  
  
Katt: hehe, dunno yet, read on and find out!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (again? LOL) does it sound like Trunks has a thing for Goten? hmmm I dunno, I guess we'll see laughs  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews!!! keep 'em coming!  
  
_Innocence Is Futile__  
_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE   
April 6

* * *

It was mid afternoon, and Gohan was flying home from his job. As always, he flew over the apartment that his brother and Trunks were living in. Looking at his watch and seeing that it was still early enough, he dipped down to land on the balcony and knocked, figuring he could get a quick visit in. "Hello, anyone home?' he called.   
  
Trunks was sulking, playing a video game, "It's open!" she called, in enough of a mood that she forgot her... change in appearance.   
  
Gohan's ears perked and he pushed it open, looking over the couch, seeing the lavander hair. "Hey Trunks, you getting sick, I could have..." he walked around the couch and saw the female form and stopped. "Oh, sorry Miss... I thought..." he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.   
  
"Huh?" She pushed a button a few times, "That's not fuckin possible, who the hell made this up, I can't believe... what the FUCK!!??!" she growled and threw down the controller," she looked up. "Oh, it's you," she crossed her arms and sulked. She was wearing a pair of Trunks's old jeans, belted since they were too big on her, and an oversized t-shirt that made her bra-less state a bit obvious.   
  
Gohan just facepalmed. That was Trunks... but... "How the hell...?" he asked, blinking.   
  
"I have a key," she rolled her eyes, deciding to pretend she was one of her own girlfriends.   
  
Gohan reached out with his ki to confirm what he wanted to feel, but it was wierd... half right, half VERY wrong. "You should... you live here," he tested.   
  
"Not really," she lied smoothely, raising one lavender eyebrow.   
  
"I can sense your ki, Trunks," Gohan chuckled. "And the eyebrow raise and stance are perfect give aways of your parents."   
  
"Fuck you," she flopped onto the couch. "What do you want, Pansy?" she muttered. "Come to stare at the carnival sideshow that's become my fucking life?" she bit out. "Go ahead and laugh, poke fun, everyone else has."   
  
"Now that you've confirmed it, may I ask how the hell this happened?"   
  
"Fucking woman using the fucking dragonballs to fuck up my life, that's what."   
  
Gohan just raised an eyebrow, and at more than just Trunks' language. "Someone wished you into being a girl? Do you know why?"   
  
Trunks just shrugged.   
  
Gohan sat on the chair, just staring. "Did you even bother to find out why?"   
  
"To do that, I'd have to find the bitch who did this," She rolled her eyes.   
  
"You don't even know WHO did it?" Gohan's jaw dropped. "You don't know anyone who has something against you that would make them do THIS?!"   
  
"Gohan, use your brain - that could very well describe every woman I've dated since I was sixteen," she said dryly. "That's nearly half my lifetime, what do you think."   
  
"You really need to stop sleeping around, Chibi." Gohan sighed.   
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY this is putting a cramp in things," She frowned. "I gotta wait a year and then I can be wished back." She grumped and pulled the pillow around to hug on, resting her chin on the top. "That's not the worst of it... I'm not just female... I'm a HUMAN female... and not a fighter like your Videl, but a weak little... gah, I could just kill myself."   
  
"Well, I wouldn't do that just yet. I'm sure we can figure out a solution," Gohan leaned forward, his thinking face on.   
  
"At least you don't find this hilarious," she muttered in satisfaction.   
  
"No, it's serious. You're getting yourself into a lot of trouble this way... I mean, your family knows, I take it?"   
  
"Well at least YOU'RE on my side, everyone else thinks it's a lark, I think Dad's in denial, and Mom and Bra think it's the funniest thing since Hercule slipped off the stage three years ago."   
  
"You say the wish was made on the Dragonballs... we could go to Namek and find the ... oh wait, Guru died..." Gohan sighed and took a deep breath, thinking.   
  
"They'll only believe I went on some kind of mercy mission for so long, Gohan.... It could really hurt the numbers for Capsule Corp."   
  
"Capsule Corp you can deal with... Your Mom will feed them a line to keep them at bay... perhaps you can create an identity... a cousin or something, and let Bulma elect you to fill the spot and learn the ropes in 'Trunks' absense..." Gohan theorised.   
  
"Trina's the first name that came to mind when I had to cancel my merger dinner," Trunks told him. "What other lot of trouble could there be?"   
  
"Well... women things... plus.... well, You've always been a very loud and brash person, Trunks... but you're obviously not as strong as you used to be... you can get into a lot of trouble if you don't control yourself."   
  
"So I'll stay in the apartment the whole time, Chibi already said he'd run all the errands and shit."   
  
"You think you can survive a year in here?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.   
  
Trunks shrugged.   
  
"You'll have to leave eventually, Trunks."   
  
"Well, I guess."   
  
"What then?"   
  
Trunks put on an american accent, "Hello, I'm Trina Briefs, Trunks's cousin from Chicago."   
  
"Your accent needs work," Gohan chuckled.   
  
Trunks shrugged, "I'll rent 'Some Like It Hot'."   
  
Gohan just sighed. He was getting one of those headaches again.   
  
"Gohan. You're brilliant. Fix this. I'd ask Mom, but I don't think she'll stop laughing long enough to even try."   
  
"Well... the problem is that it's from the Dragon. We can't really reverse these things without making a new wish." Gohan thought. "Did you ask Dende if there was anything he could do?"   
  
"Yes. I'm doomed," Trunks groaned, slouching on the couch and putting the pillow over her face.   
  
"Well, it's only a year... it's not like you're going to be stuck like that forever..."   
  
"Thank Kami." Trunks groaned. "I don't think I can last a year, though."   
  
"Just don't get pregnant," Gohan stated, chuckling softly.   
  
"Hell no, first guy who tries to touch me, I'm going to tear off his fucking balls," Trunks shuddered in distaste. "Ugh! That's just... Ugh, I'm not GAY Gohan!"   
  
"I know... but in that body, being gay has nothing to do with what your hormones are going to be telling you."   
  
"I refuse to have hormones," Trunks picked the pillow off her face and glared at him.   
  
"That's not an option, I'm afraid."   
  
"C'mon, there's gotta be some sort of de-horemonisationing therapy thing out there, right?"   
  
"If you want to become a wrestler, maybe?" Gohan sighed.   
  
"So... what about cryo-stasis? You know that tank Mom built from using the information on one of those scouters... maybe I could hang out in that for a year....   
  
"And Capsule Corp?"   
  
"Uhm... Bra? Wait, no bad idea," Trunks sighed.   
  
"I think you're stuck... Trina."   
  
"I don't suppose you'll be willing to kill me so we can just use the dragonballs to wish me back and normal all at once?"   
  
"You'd be dead a long time... and I'd join you once your father finds out."   
  
"Actually, in this instance...I don't think he'd mind," Trunks laughed. "Not like he'd notice I was gone, anyhow."   
  
"No, he'd still kill me." Gohan nodded.   
  
"They could wish us both ba... wait, then Goku'd kill him.... This is totally screwed up."   
  
"That's the first good statement you've come up with yet, Trunks," Gohan sighed.   
  
"What, that this is screwed up? I figured that was a given."   
  
"Yeah, it is." Gohan looked around. "Did Goten move out to give you space then?"   
  
"No, he's at work," she sighed.   
  
"Well... tell him I stopped by." He stood up and placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "We'll figure something out, Trunks... just give me time, ok?"   
  
"Sure," she nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks for not thinking it's all the joke of the century, Gohan."   
  
"No problem, kiddo... you just sit tight, and we'll get you back to normal as soon as possible."   
  
"Yeah, soon as possible, I'll let Chibi know you came by."   
  
"Thanks. Take care." With that, he went to the balcony and flew off.   
  
She grumbled and went back to her video game.

* * *

Trunks paced around the room. "Dragonballs... FUCKING Dragonballs!!!"   
  
"Who would hate you so much to do this to you?" Goten asked, sitting in the livingroom chair, watching Trunks pace.   
  
"I don't know! For all I know, it could be any ONE of the seven hundred twenty some-odd women I've dumped in the last fourteen years!" she threw her hands up in the air.   
  
"Well... how about this... who had the abiltity to gather them? I mean, our families are really the only ones who know they exist..."   
  
"I don't know! I mean... well... I had them hidden..." she rubbed at the back of her neck.   
  
"All of them?"   
  
"Uhm.... yeah," she frowned and sat down. "I'm trying to remember where I put them - I figured it'd be better to know where they were, in case they were needed."   
  
"I guess they weren't secure then..." he chuckled, smirking as he gave her a good look over.   
  
"Bite me," She wrinkled her nose. "I mean... uagh!" she lay back on the floor, one hand over her stomach, the other arm over her eyes. "Where'd I put them," she grumbled to herself.   
  
"Well, they weren't here... did you leave them at your parents? Maybe a sick joke of your sister's?"   
  
"Nope, remember, she was just as shocked. Hm...." She thought a moment. "Oh that's right, I left them in the back of the storeroom, practically buried under other stuff - probably had an inch of dust over the box."   
  
"Ok... you left seven dragonballs... unguarded... in your office where you have slept with half your staff.... You were asking for punishment, man."   
  
"How could anyone have even known what they WERE - besides, they were in the back, who'd be stupid enough to even go that far into the sto...re... room.... FUCK!" she sat straight up.   
  
Goten bit back his first response. "What?" he asked instead.   
  
"It HAD to be Leiko!"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Leiko, production manager - broke up with her that day."   
  
"Because...."   
  
Trunks shrugged, "I was starting to care about her."   
  
Goten just sighed. "And you dumped her BECAUSE of that?! Trunks, that's when you move to the next step FORWARD!"   
  
"Hell no!" She shook her head adamantly, crossing her arms and scowling. "I _NEVER_ go to the next level, REMEMBER?!"   
  
"So you broke her heart... and let me guess... you fired her too like the last girl." Goten crossed his arms.   
  
"The last shipment was three days late, and it's the fourth time she's done that. I had to - it's bad business to keep a slacker on." Trunks shrugged, nonplussed.   
  
Goten shook his head. "Trunks... I'm your best friend, don't get me wrong. I hate to say it... but you deserved this."   
  
Trunks rolled her eyes, "You're such a fucken softie, Chibi."   
  
"And you've really become a jerk, Trunks." Goten stated. "You closed yourself off from anything emotional, that I wonder if you're not just one big walking dick."   
  
Trunks shrugged, not really worried about that, "I don't have one anymore, remember?" she shot back, going toward the kitchen for something to eat.   
  
"I can get you one at the sex shop!" Goten shouted with a smirk on his face.   
  
Trunks just laughed goodnaturedly, "You do that, Chibi - and people'll wonder about you!"   
  
"I can just say I'm buying it for you..."   
  
A riceball flew out from the kitchen, heading toward his face.   
  
Goten, a true Son, just caught it with his mouth and started to eat it.   
  
Trunks peeked out from the room, "Just forget it, Chibi. We'll find those fuckin dragonballs when the year's up. Hm... I wonder if I can sue her for emasculation?" She leaned against the doorjamb.   
  
"Oh yeah. 'Your Honor... I'm suing because she made a wish on mythical dragonballs and turned me into a female. No sir... yes, I did say Dragonballs sir... sir, why are you laughing?'," Goten smirked.   
  
"I could use DNA testing to prove my identity."   
  
"It wouldn't match... Saiyan versus human..."   
  
"Fuck."   
  
"Now?"   
  
"Wha?!" Trunks blinked. "EEW!"   
  
Goten's laughter echoed through the house.   
  
"You, my friend, are a fucking pervert! UAGH!" Trunks threw her hands in the air. "I am SO locking my door!"   
  
"Yeah, until the day you're so horny you crawl into my bed and seduce me like you do all those other women," Goten chuckled.   
  
"EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" she shuddered visably, waving her hands in front of her. A very, VERY feminine motion.   
  
Goten fell to the floor laughing.   
  
"Guah!" She threw a pan at him and stalked to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

* * *

__

* * *

___Please Review! _


	5. 4 June 29, 796 Tuesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Turtle Dreamer: hehe, Yeah, Goten is evil, and the fun to be had is only begining!  
  
CrypticMaia: hehee, sounds like your Fiance likes this story about as well as my husband does. "That's not humour, that's HORROR!!!" hence the category :) Here's more! and welcome. :)  
  
Falafal: heh, yeah, and poor Trunks is only having the begining of hell.....  
  
Phenomenon: Solution? There is none, nothing can be done for a year - seeing as they have to wait on the dragonballs (Popo and Dende said so themselves). Patience.... this story is a long story, but it is indeed quickly written, I just have to go through and beta, I usually wait until I've got at least four reviews or so before I'll put up the next chapter. As far as Goten/Trunks.... Yes, it would be very weird. I can't say any more on that, though.  
  
Chrisoriented: heh. I'm glad you like it - here's more.!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading, and the quicker reviewed, most likely quicker updated! (unless RL gets weirded out on me) - Note: This is a longish story, but as I told Phenomenon - it is mostly written already, I'll update when I can/when I've got reviews... no fun putting up several chapters only to get two reviews, now is it? grins So click on that review button, if you do, you may get an update almost every day! (again, depending on real life, I have a 1.5 year old, so life does get busy sometimes) Anyhow, read on, Ja ne!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
June 29

* * *

Trunks was sitting on the couch, her mother having brought over a few outfits, including bras, for her to wear. She was sitting there, trying to figure out how to put it on. "I always got them off, but putting them on... how do they DO this?'" she wondered, trying to figure it out OVER the t-shirt.   
  
Goten was laying on the floor watching in amusement. "I think you just put your arms through the holes, lift the boobs into the slings, then latch it in the back."   
  
"My arms don't bend that way!" She frowned, trying again by just hooking it and trying to pull it over her head.   
  
"Then you'll just have to evolve... think of it like... I dunno... training." Goten kept watching.   
  
"I know... why don't you ask Paris how to put one on?"   
  
"I can show you..." he smirked.   
  
Trunks threw the bra at him.   
  
Goten smirked. "See, this is what you learn when you stay around after the sex," Goten stated, taking one of Trunks' arms and sliding it through the hole.   
  
"I DO stay around after sex...." she grumbled, putting it through. "Why do they wear these things anyhow?" She muttered.   
  
"To keep the boobs from flopping around," Goten said. "And I mean stay around until they get dressed." He put the other arm through the other hole.   
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Trunks asked curiously.   
  
"To learn things." He slid the straps to Trunks' shoulders, then proceeded to lift on of Trunks' boobs into the bra cup.   
  
"Gah!" she pushed Goten away and covered her chest, "What was that for!?"   
  
"I was just showing you how to do it! Sheesh!" Goten said in an exasperated voice.   
  
"Gdgh dch but you didn't need to grab my .. uh... chest structure!"   
  
Goten raised an eyebrow. "Chest structure?"   
  
"Well... y'know... these things," she grabbed her chest and held it up, one breast in each hand.   
  
"Boobs. Then do it yourself. Put them in the cups."   
  
Trunks did so, "Girls have boobs," she muttered.   
  
"Yes they do. Glad you're paying attention." Goten sighed. "Now try and reach behind your back to latch them."   
  
"Goten, I've NEVER been able to reach behind my back to the middle of it, that's impossible!"   
  
Goten sighed and stood Trunks up, turned him around and grabbed his arms, forcing them to go backwards. "Pretend like you're scrubbing your back."   
  
She reached around and finally grabbed them, "Hey, I could do it! Damnit."   
  
Goten applauded. "Good for you. Now you need to do it UNDER your shirt."   
  
"This is REALLY uncomfortable.   
  
"Only got about ten more months," Goten chuckled. He sat on the couch and looked at Trunks thoughtfully.   
  
She pulled it off and tossed it to the side of the couch, curling up on the end she was on, pulling a pillow to hug in front of her full breasts, self-consciously. "What...   
  
"Have you thought about... well... in that form... trying to find out what some things are like?"   
  
"... Things...?" she looked at her best friend dubiously. "What kind of things, Chibi?"   
  
"Well... trying to figure out what women like that we can use to our advantge?" Goten asked, blushing a bit.   
  
"A bra that doesn't itch, constrict and is actually comfortable? I'm not following," Trunks blinked.   
  
"Sex."   
  
She blinked wide. "NO!" She squeaked, shaking her head vehemently.   
  
"But, think about it! I mean, you can learn exactally what women want! Gods, Trunks... this can be, like, a gift! You can write a book and make MILLIONS!"   
  
"You mean like all the books those women write?" She shook her head. "No way, Goten... how about when I get to be a man again, YOU can turn into a girl!"   
  
"Oh hell no, I have to deal with YOUR moodswings, I NEVER want to experience them!"   
  
"Oh SUURE you do! Mood swings, swelly painful Breasts, stomach ache!"   
  
"See, an instant best seller!"   
  
"DAMN YOU FOR BEING AN INSENSITIVE MALE!" she blinked then clapped her hands over her mouth - "Oh gods, I just sounded like Sakura!"   
  
Goten laughed out loud. "I'm not insensitive... I'm just your best friend having a good time ribbing you."   
  
"I don't WANT to be ribbed right now!!!! My stomach hurts!" she whined.   
  
"Then go to the bathroom or something!"   
  
"But I don't need to, I don't want to, do you have any idea how hard it is to pee sitting down?!"   
  
"No, and I don't WANT to know... where does your stomach hurt?" he rolled his eyes.   
  
She put a hand over her lower abdomen, "And I'm getting fat - I think my metabolism's different now!" she complained.   
  
Goten's eyes widened. "Oh shit... Um, Trunks. Yeah. Ok. Um, I'm gonna go over to Paris' for a few days, I think."   
  
"I feel waterlogged damnit," she muttered. "What for?" She demanded, glaring at him. "You BETTER pack up the fridge before you leave!"   
  
Goten whimpered. "Sure... just um... yeah. I'll get the stuff delivered, anything you want. And I'll be back in ten days. I think that's enough time........... yeah."   
  
"Time for what?" she blinked confused. "And chocolate, lots of chocolate triple fudge ice cream," she nodded decisively.   
  
"Whatever you want... and, um... you'll see." He took off for his room, getting a suitcase down to pack really quickly. _Come on, Goten.... we're NOT going to deal with this...._   
  
Since Goten was using Saiyajin speed, he was almost completely packed by the time Trunks got to his doorway. "See WHAT!?"   
  
Goten gave Trunks a semi-panicked look. "I can't believe you can't figure it out..."   
  
"Figure WHAT out?" she grumbled. "Y'know what, fine. Go be... ugh!" She threw up her hands and stomped to her room, slamming the door. "Fine LEAVE!"   
  
And Goten did just that... like a bat out of hell.   
  



	6. 5 June 30, 796 Wednesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: Thanks for sending me the email for review when it wasn't working on FF.net! I really appreciate the thoughtfulness =hugs=. Yeah, Goten's kinda mean sometimes... but Bra is MEANER. Hehehee... poor dear Trunks.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: =giggles= and just WAIT to see poor Trunks reacting!!!!  
  
CrypticMaia: heheee, that it is - and here's the chapter you want! ;) Thanks!  
  
ladybugg: YAY!!!! I'm glad you're reading - even if you're busy :) things will go reallly crazy, I promise.  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: I'm glad to provide entertainment during study breaks! I hope you continue reading - and yeah, poor dear Trunks.....  
  
S.S4 Goten : heh, love your sig, by the bye. Trunks... is learning just what some of the hardships all women have to go through are - and Goten's scared because, well.... I guess you'll see!  
  
A/N Thank you everyone for reading! slight warning: Female humour ahead. - subject matter rated R (conservatively, I may be wrong it may not be so bad, but I don't want anyone yelling at me :) ) Thanks for hanging in here - this story covers roughly fourish years..... yeah, it seems long, but it goes by fast :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile._

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE  
June 30

* * *

The telephone at Capsule Corp rang at 7 am. Bulma, who was already hard at work in her lab, picked up the phone. "Briefs Residence."   
  
"Sorry for bothering you, ma'am - this is Doctor Shimoyama at West City Hospital - there's a young lady here... Trina Briefs? She says you're her aunt. I think she may be a bit uhm... off. You see, there's nothing wrong with her, but she's convinced it's about the end of the world. Do you know any such woman?"   
  
Bulma just sighed, "Yes, what is she complaining about?"   
  
"Well, she told the ambulance she was hemorraging. They thought it was a miscarriage - but the thought of even having sex freaked her out."   
  
"Don't tell me she's just got her period?"   
  
"That's what it seems to be, ma'am."   
  
"Put. Her. On. The phone."   
  
"One moment," there was a sound of bawling, then a sniffling female voice got on. "M... Mom?"   
  
"Trunks Briefs. You have had enough girlfriends, your sister, and me to know what a period is."   
  
"But I can't get that, I'm a guy!" she squeaked through sobs.   
  
"No you aren't honey, not for the past few months, remember?"   
  
"I didn't think I could get THAT!!!!"   
  
"That's all a part of being a woman, Trunks. Now, will you please apologise to the doctor. Go to the market, get yourself a box of-"   
  
"But you can't expect me to do THAT!"   
  
"Trunks, you will do it now, or I will send your FATHER."   
  
Trunks meeped.   
  
"Do you want me to send your sister over to show you how to use the things."   
  
"Can't YOU do it?"   
  
"I'm busy in the lab today."   
  
"I'll buy you a farm?"   
  
"I can buy my own. I'll send Bra over, Bye!"   
  
click   
  
Trunks only burst into tears once more.

* * *

(((  
)))

* * *

The nurse having taken care of her, and ushering her out to sit in the waiting area; a tearful Trunks sat on the verge of weeping, waiting for the worst thing possible... okay, second worst.   
  
Her sister.   
  
Bra walked in, saw her, rolled her eyes and sighed. "C'mon."   
  
Trunks got up and walked a little behind her sister, a shorter than she, and quite freaked out.   
  
"Oh God, I can't believe after all the women you've slept with, you don't even know how to handle a period!" Bra muttered.   
  
"I never kept a girlfriend that long...."   
  
"See? Problem number one."   
  
"First Goten, and now YOU?!"   
  
"I'm your sister, I can make fun of you all I want because you'll always love me."   
  
"Will YOU kill me?"   
  
"No, I'm enjoying this. First let's get you some period stuff, and get you some normal female clothes - you look horrible."   
  
"It's just a t-shirt and jeans... and shoes too big."   
  
"I wanna get you into a skirt."   
  
Trunks stopped walking. "No.... NononononononononNO!"   
  
"Oh, well I guess you don't need my help then!" she laughed and walked away.   
  
"NO!" Trunks ran up to her, hugging her arm. "Bra, please... please just let's get that... uhm... stuff and let me go back to hiding in the apartment, PLEASE!"   
  
"One skirt. Wearing it today. And I'll teach you everything you need to know."   
  
"You can wear those when you've got... THAT?"   
  
"Yeah, it's actually more comfortable when you wear a skirt, then your pants aren't tight and making you have wedgies."   
  
Trunks just whimpered, "I'm in hell, aren't I?"   
  
Bra laughed, "C'mon, 'sister'."   
  
Trunks followed, grumbling. "It's bad enough I gotta wear diapers ... now you want me in a skirt?"   
  
"Welcome to womanhood, Trunks."   
  
"I don't wanna be a woman..." she sniffled.

* * *

((((  
))))

* * *

Trunks stood before a mirror in the changing area of Bloomingdales. She was wearing a tea-length skirt and blouse ensemble - and looked very much like a girl she would have hit on when she was a guy. "Damn I'm hot!"   
  
"See?" Bra had her arms crossed. "I told you." She had an 'I'm superior' look on her face.   
  
"Do I actually ahve to wear this outside the changing room, though?"   
  
"C'mon you look like someone you'd wanna pick up. At least walk around and look around like a real girl for once, for me? I'm EMBARRASSED walking around with you dressed like you're still a guy."   
  
"But then I'll get hit on!"   
  
"That's the POINT!" she rolled her eyes.   
  
"I don't WANT to get hit on!"   
  
"That's the point of teasing and flirting. You make 'em hit on you, then you blow them off, it's fun!"   
  
"You mean you gusy do that on purpose?"   
  
"Of course, same reason you guys do it to us!"   
  
"... Oh...." Trunks blinked. "But I don't want guys looking at me like that, it's just creepy."   
  
"You'll get used to it. Here, why not try this - this'll REALLY get some eyes," Bra held up an ensamble of a mini skirt and sheer looking blouse.   
  
Trunks just looked at her. "If you make me buy and wear that, just to take me to buy those diaper things, I'll just sit in the tub and bleed down the drain for a week."   
  
"Ew, Trunks! Fine, c'mon, let's pay for this outfit, and we'll head over to the pharmacy."   
  
"Can I at least change back into my other clothes first?"   
  
"No. I told you I want you to walk around like this - you look pretty, Trunks."   
  
"I don't wanna look pretty," she pouted   
  
"One day you will... and then I'll be so proud of you!" Bra vamped. Then she rolled her eyes, "C'mon."   
  
"Damn fucking bitch," Trunks grumbled grabbing her clothes and following.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
Trunks followed Bra to pay for the clothes, keeping her eyes on the floor. She paused, tilting her head slightly. Now THOSE were a nice set of legs. She let her eyes travel upward to find the legs attatched to a nice rear, small waist, great chest.... then blinked at the look of disgust she was receiving - suddenly remembered she wasn't a he anymore, and returned to watching the floor, muttering under her breath all the while.   
  
Bra noticed. She smirked, then grabbed her bags. "Sheesh... next thing I'll find out you're a lesbian," she muttered with a teasing grin.   
  
"I'm a guy, Bra... I'm _supposed_ to like girls," she muttered under her breath.   
  
"You're not a guy anymore, dear, SISTER."   
  
"If you think I'm going to start liking guys just because of this damn fucking sex change you've got another think coming," She glared.   
  
Bra just chuckled. "Wait until your hormones really get going, Trunksie. I can't wait to see you kissing a guy, and liking it!"   
  
"EWW!" Trunks stuck out her tongue and made a face. "DISGUSTING!"   
  
"I'd bet you'd even kiss GOTEN!" she laughed.   
  
"I'll kill him if he even TRIES!"   
  
"We'll just see then..." Bra smirked. "Let's go get you some thongs and bras now."   
  
"I've already got one of those bra things, and why the hell would I want something stuck up my ass-crack!?"   
  
"Because it keeps your underwear line from showing in your tight pants, silly!" Bra laughed. "Unless you WANT the guys to see those granny panties mom loaned ya."   
  
"I'm NOT wearing tight pants! EVER! And uhm... I threw 'em out," she muttered.   
  
Bra turned around. "Dont' tell me you're... if you didn't have.... what do you have your pad connected to?!"   
  
"Y-fronts," she muttered, kicking at the ground with one oversized sneaker.   
  
Bra just rested her hand on her forehead. "We're going to Victoria's Secret.... now..." she stated, grabbing Trunks' arm and pulling her along.   
  
"Hey, that's where all the hot chicks shop!" She grinned and followed.   
  
"And now, so do you," she stated, pushing her new sister into the door. "And can you stop acting like a lesbian for five minutes to shop?"   
  
"But I'm NOT a lesbian, I'm a man trapped in a woman's body!"   
  
The whole store stopped and turned to stare at them. Bra smiled, then spun to stare at Trunks, reminding the newly turned female who their father was. "If you embarrass me one more time, I will make your next year living hell, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, and you know I can," she growled.   
  
The human woman gulped, and slapped a hand over her mouth, but couldn't help but check out some of the women in the store.   
  
Bra went to an underwear table and started to pick through things. "Here, we'll buy one of each type, and you can try them on at home and see what kind you like best, ok?"   
  
"What's wrong with my underwear?" she muttered, frowning at them. She picked up one lacy pair, "I can't even tell which way's front!"   
  
"The string goes up your butt," she reminded him.   
  
"And I'd want to do that... why?"   
  
"Buy... the... fucken... underwear... before .... I kill you," Bra said in a deadly sweet tone.   
  
"You promise?"   
  
Bra just growled.   
  
"Do you promise... if I won't buy this... to kill me?" she looked at Bra hopefully up at Bra.   
  
"No. I will just string you naked in the streets," she swore. "And let everyone stare at you."   
  
Trunks turned a colour that very much clashed with her purple hair. She immediately grabbed one of each and plopped them on the counter, handing over her credit-card.   
  
"I am so going to kill mom when I get home," Bra muttered, tossing some bras to match the panties onto the counter with Trunks' purchases.   
  
"Hey you said nothing about those... things!" she pointed at the bras with a shaking finger.   
  
"You need them. Shut up and sign." Bra growled.   
  
"I'm gonna burn them later," she muttered, signing the slip.   
  
"Not before I show you just why we wear them," Bra stated, a very evil grin on her face.   
  
Trunks just whimpered, accepting the bag and keeping her eyes on the floor after receiving a glare from one woman whose breasts she'd looked at a few moments too long.   
  
Bra pulled Trunks out of the store and started for the pharmacy a few doors down. "I swear, Trunks... how you can sleep with so many women and not know a thing about being one I will never understand."   
  
"It's not like I was doing research on the female... anything!" She grumbled, throwing her hands in the air.   
  
"Well, now's your chance to start." She walked into the pharmacy, heading right for the female aisle.   
  
"I'll.... wait outside," Trunks began to turn around.   
  
"Get in here NOW!" she screeched, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her in.   
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!"   
  
Bra didn't care. She just dragged Trunks along until they were in front of a tampon display. "Choose. Pads that are uncomfortable, or tampons you stick up there but don't feel."   
  
"You... you mean... and you... " Trunks sputtered, then promptly fainted.   
  
Bra growled and kicked Trunks. "Wake up," she muttered.   
  
Trunks didn't move.   
  
"TRUNKS!" she hissed, kicking again, harder.   
  
Her eyes shot open and she curled away from her, "Geeze, Bra.. you trying to kill me!"   
  
"I thought you wanted me to," she muttered. "Stand up."   
  
Trunks got up, "I can't believe you people have to put stuff up there!"   
  
"We don't HAVE to.... it just makes it easier to take care of. You guys don't seem to mind putting YOUR stuff up there," she pointed out.   
  
"Yeah but... that's different, it's not... " she waved her hands around. "It's alive?"   
  
Bra rolled his eyes and grabbed a package of pads off the shelf. "Fine. Let's get you some new deoderant and toiletries."   
  
"Why can't I just use mine?"   
  
"No. You're a girl now. Your body chemistry is different. They won't work." bra pointed out. "Don't make me buy you makeup..."   
  
"That's another thing, why do you wear makeup? " she asked curiously, obediently following.   
  
"Because it evens out your skin tone and lets you match your face to your outfit," she stated, looking at the deoderants. She pulled one off, a basic powder fresh scent. Nothing too feminine.   
  
"...Oh." Trunks sighed, nodding approval at the scent. At least Bra was being kinda nice.   
  
"Ok, you were cologne, right?"   
  
"Yeah......"   
  
"Well, you're going to have to wear perfume now. Just a different type of alcohol. Find a scent you like. I think some of the male stuff comes in female versions... like Cool Water and Tommy."   
  
"Oh, I already know what I like." She grinned.   
  
"You do?" Bra asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah it's called White Shoulders... Shannon used to wear it... or was it Selina.... maybe it was Shantal? I dunno, started with an 'S' it was one of those s-names." Trunks shrugged.   
  
Bra just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe how much of a pig you are." she muttered.   
  
"What? Like you can remember all your boyfriends names?" Trunks shot back.   
  
"Yes I can. You know, I'm surprised some of Goten's good manners didn't rub off on you, living together."   
  
Trunks shrugged, "I dated girls by all those names... I just can't remember who wore what."   
  
"Just get it, and let's go."   
  
Trunks grabbed the perfume off the shelf, and tossed it into the basket, "Okay."   
  
"You know...I can't wait to see you five months from now. You're gonna _so_ turn into a girl, I bet."   
  
"Will not!"   
  
"Alright,I'm making a bet with you now, Trunks. In one year, when it's time for you to be changed back, you'll become a full fledged member of the female race, body and soul."   
  
"That's just sick."   
  
"I've never known you to walk away from a bet."   
  
"What makes you so sure you're gonna win?"   
  
"The bet is for the Red mustang convertable, and the keys ot the summer house in California. I know you Trunks, I'm your little sister."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?   
  
"Do we have a deal?"   
  
"Fine, deal. Youre gonna drug me, aren't you."   
  
"Nu uh, You're gonna do it yourself, I'm just gonna have fun watching."   
  
"I'm burning the bras when we get home."   
  
Bra reached over and slapped Trunks straight across her breasts.   
  
It knocked them together, and Trunks shrieked, crossing her arms over her chest, "DAMNIT!"   
  
"Now you gonna wear the bras?"   
  
"Fuck you."   
  
"Do one jumping jack."   
  
"Why should I?"   
  
"Trust me, do one. Just one."   
  
"I don't feel like it."   
  
"Do one, or I'll rip your shirt off."   
  
Trunks looked around, seeing several men giving her a look she knew well the meaning... she'd given many a woman that same look. "You wouldn't!"   
  
Bra readched and grabbed the cloth by the collar. "You gonna do the jumping jack?" she put a tiny tear in the collar, her saiyajin strength making it easy, but it was barely noticeable.   
  
Trunks did the jumping jack, then crossed her arms over her full breasts again, "OW!"   
  
"I rest my case," Bra flashed a grin, and gave Trunks back her credit card as they paid for the things and left the store.   
  
Trunks looked at Bra as they hit the sidewalk. "You're evil."   
  
"I'm your sister, of course I am."   
  
"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, who could put UP with you?!"   
  
Bra turned slowly and looked down at Trunks. "Probably the same reason you don't have a girlfriend. Because no one can put up with you, either."   
  
"I've only ever been dumped once."   
  
"Yeah, because you're the male jerk who does all the dumping."   
  
Trunks growled crossing her arms. "I hate you," she resorted to wrinkling her nose.   
  
Bra leaned forward and kissed her nose, "and I love you Trunks."   
  
She rubbed at her nose, "Let's just get me home so I don't have to have all these jerkoffs staring at my ass, okay?"

* * *

Please Review! 


	7. 6 July 7, 796 Wednesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Chrisoriented: (5) =laughs evilly= yeah, I know the feeling... poor dear Trunks  
  
Takuma: (5) hehe, yes, poor dear Trunks. Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Falafal: (6) Yes, definitely payback :) Although... technically it's not really their fault....  
  
CrypticMaia: (6) Yes. Bra IS evil, hehee. here's your update!   
  
ladybugg: (6) Hehehee, I'm glad I'm making you laugh. heh :)  
  
S.S4 Goten: (6) I'm glad you are enjoying this story!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (6) =giggles=  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: (6) hehee, I'm glad you find it hilarious, and as for getting worse - you have no idea :) betting on the Bra side.... may be wise.... :) Welcome! and Thanks!  
  
A/N-1: Thank you all for your reviews! See? more reviews = quicker updates!!! whee!!!!!  
  
**A/N**-2: This chapter has two versions - if you wish to see this chapter including a small limeish-lemon, please go to "www" dot "mediaminer" dot "org/fanfic/viewch.php?cid=204044&submit=ViewChapter&id=64021" - where you take out the quote signs, and place a . for all the dots. that'll give you the url.  
  
whichever version you read, please review it here on ff.net! Thanks!!!   
****  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  


* * *

  
Chapter Six  
July 7  


* * *

Goten's Cell phone rang, 1815 hrs., eight days after he'd left the apartment with Trunks.   
  
Goten was in the kitchen of Paris's apartment, working on the finishing touches of a large sandwhich. His girlfriend was out for the week with her family, and had allowed the demi-saiyan to crash there while his roommate dealt with personal issues.   
  
Putting the sandwhich on the table, Goten wiped his hands on his pants and picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"You can get your ass home now, it's over," a female voice complained. "Thanks a lot for ditching me, Chibi."   
  
"I didn't ditch you. It was self preservation," Goten stated.   
  
"Bite me." She chuckled. "I'm bored, and I can't take any more of my sister's 'be a girl' lessons! SAVE ME!"   
  
Goten chuckled. "You sure it's over?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It's over, and I swear if it ever happens aga... okay I know it will, but I'm going to kill something and offer it to some kinda god to try and escape it," she smirked audibly.   
  
"Ok... I'm definitely marking my calander to make plans around your fertility cycle," Goten chuckled. "I'll be back in an hour. Want me to get you dinner?"   
  
"Yes. Please. And chocolate." she replied.   
  
"Sure it's over?" he chuckled.   
  
"Yes I'm sure, you wanna see my white damned lace thong!?"   
  
"YOU HAVE A THONG?!"   
  
"I told you, My sister has been evil to me... she threw out all my Guy clothes!!" Trunks growled in frustration. "And she's stronger'n me in this body - which means I can't just throw her out!"   
  
Goten laughed, "Don't tell me she has you wearing skirts, and pretty lacy things."   
  
Trunks was silent.   
  
"She has you in a skirt..."   
  
"Damn thing's uncomfortable too."   
  
"I'm so picking up a camera on my way home, I'll be back in ten minutes," and the line went dead.   
  
"My life is over," she whimpered, then went with a spoon after the triple chocolate ice creame that was left, curling herself up on the edge of the couch with the radio on.   
  
Ten minutes later, she was still in the same position, though the tub of ice creame was empty and sitting on the floor, and she had a pillow under her head while she stared at the manicure her sister'd forced on her the day previous. "Why the hell do they wear this stuff... I still don't get it."   
  
Goten landed on the balcony, a grocery bag in one hand, and some pizza in the other. He kicked at the door, "FOODS HERE!"   
  
Trunks looked up and got up, walking over barefoot to open the balcony door and let him in, "Give me the camera so I can put it into the disposal."   
  
"I'm not telling where it is." He put the stuff down, then turned and stopped. Staring, his jaw dropped - seeing Trunks... as a girl. A hot, well dressed, feminine woman.   
  
"What, do I have lipstick on my nose?"   
  
"What did Bra do to you?"   
  
"Put me through hell," she frowned and folded her arms... inadvertantly supporting herself a bit more.... uh...yeah.   
  
Goten jumped back, "Well, uhm, I... brought pizza. I hope that you... you enjoy it." _Okay... being turned on by Trunks BAD BAD BAD thing!_   
  
She rolled her eyes, and walked over to the cupboard, standing tiptoe to reach the plates and bring a couple down. "Yeah, whatever."   
  
"I already ate over at Paris's, so help yourself. I'm just going to my room, I'll be out in a minute," as he walked to his room.   
  
"I'm not going to leave you any pizza!" She called, putting a few pieces on her plate.   
  
"Eat all you want!" Goten called back, shutting his room's door, and leaning against it with a sigh. He put his hands to his face. "I am so going to kill Bra...." he muttered.   
  
Determined to make good on her threat, Trunks ate two pieces at once... and couldn't finish them. "Damnit," she muttered to herself, going for a glass of milk from the fridge.   
  
Goten paced his room. "This is Trunks... Trunks is not hot. This is not happening. Just gotta focus... just... no. Can't go back out there like this," he muttered, his pants feeling a bit tight. He couldn't do anything about it either, this was his best friend. This was Trunks and that was just WRONG!   
  
Finished with her milk, she blinked. _What's taking him so long?_ She went over to Goten's room and knocked on the door. "You dead?"   
  
"No! I'm... just... thinking, that's all." he sat on his bed.   
  
"Don't think too hard, you'll give yourself a migrane!" she called through the door with a laugh.   
  
_What to do, what to do DAMNIT! I have to go back out there... I can't go out there with a hard on! I can't go out there, I'll never live this down!_   
  
Trunks frowned, getting worried at the silence. "Chibi...?"   
  
"I'm fine, just... go finish dinner Trunks, I'll be out in a minute." Goten got up and went to his adjoined bathroom, shutting the door. _Fine!_   
  
Trunks shrugged, oblivious to what was going on, as she was blind to anything and everything ki wise - feeling so muffled nowadays. She still was having trouble without that sixth sense she used to have. She wandered back to the livingroom and flopped on the couch, putting Halo into the x-box and starting to play, legs crossed, skirt pushed down to cover herself.... cause that was embarassing!   
  
A few minutes later, a very relieved Goten emerged from his room. He grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda, and went to sit on the couch to watch Trunks play.   
  
"Damn fuckin, stupid ass.. GRR!!!" Trunks moved the controller, as though doing so would get her around the current obstacle in her path of destruction.   
  
Goten just raised an eyebrow. "Having some problems?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Want me to help?"   
  
"....No. DAMNIT!!!" she threw down the controller, then picked it up again as she started the level over.   
  
Goten chuckled, "So... how did Bra get you into the skirt."   
  
"Goten... if you want to be able to fuck Paris tomorrow, I suggest you drop this whole... girly thing."   
  
Goten just put his hands over himself, protecting his sensitive area, then asked again. "So. How DID Bra get you into the skirt."   
  
Trunks put down the controller and turned to see Goten covering the only place she could hurt him anymore. She let out a frustrated growling sigh then went back to playing the game. "She refused to help me buy the stuff I had to get after I left the hospital... unless I wore this shit."   
  
Goten laughed, "Aww, poor Trunks, you're turning into a Girl right before my eyes," he sniffled wiping away a pretend tear.   
  
"DAMN FUCKIN BASTARD BITCHFUCKER!" Trunks threw the controller at the television set, impotently, then attacked Goten, hitting his chest as hard as she could... which was pretty pathetic in her human-state.   
  
Goten just grabbed her arms, realising they were pretty close now. "Uhm.. okay okay.." he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm just curious as to why you let your sister, of all people, talk you into wearing a skirt."   
  
"You DO know who our father is, right?"   
  
"How could I forget."   
  
"Well, let's just say I have self preservation instinct."   
  
"I don't know if you wanna hear it, but you DO look good, Trunks."   
  
She growled, blushing slightly and pushed away from him, going to put a different game into the controller. KOTOR.   
  
"I mean... you REALLY make a beautiful woman."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Hey, Trunks... have you ever thought. I mean you could SO take advantage of this right now."   
  
"I'm not sure I want to know where you're going with this," she started playing the game, paying attention to bothit, and Goten.   
  
"I mean... you're a guy in a woman's body. You could find out what women LIKE. Y'know... I mean just THINK about the possibilities here, Trunks!"   
  
"What, like pads versus those tampon things?"   
  
Goten just raised an eyebrow.   
  
Trunks just waved her hand, "Girl stuff, nevermind," she wrinkled her nose as she leaned to the side, trying to get her character around the huge fish thing.   
  
"But I mean, think Trunks. There's stuff you could learn that will REALLY help guys... " Goten smirked.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we had this conversation last week - resulting in you running off," She shrugged. "No, I'm not going to go out and have sex with some guy. I'm not gay, Goten!"   
  
Goten sighed. "But you're a girl now... it's not a gay thing... it's... research!"   
  
"Fine, then we can use the second wish on the damn dragonballs to turn YOU into a broad!"   
  
Deja vu.   
  
"I wouldn't look good as a chick, Trunks, and you know it. Come on! If anything, you can make fun of the guys after you get changed back!"   
  
"Uh... why would I do that, again?"   
  
Goten just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Forget it." he said, and got up for another slice of Pizza.   
  
"Just you try walking around with eight pounds of fat on your chest all day, and then tell me it's a good idea to have some asshole touch it!" Trunks called with a huff, putting down the controller and crossing her arms with a frown. "I didn't want to be a girl. I don't like being a girl - and I'll be damned if Bra wins that stupid bet!"   
  
"Bet?" Goten turned, curious as he dripped a bit of pizza oil onto the rug.   
  
"Yeah," She got up and went for a dish cloth, going to clean it up before the rug stained. "Bra thinks I'll turn into an actual girl by the time the year's up."   
  
Goten chuckled. "I think I'm going to enjoy being a spectator on this Brief's bet."   
  
She spat on the floor and rubbed at the stain, "I hate you all," she grumbled.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Goten said, flopping back on the couch, his legs hanging over the side.   
  
She pushed herself up and stomped to the kitchen, rinsing out the washcloth and hanging it over the faucet. She returned and folded her arms, leaning against the side of the entryway. "Do you have ANY idea how disgusting this is?"   
  
"How what is?" Goten asked, confused.   
  
"This whole, being-a-girl thing."   
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it. All girls somehow do."   
  
She picked up a throw pillow from the chair and threw it at him. "I'm not a GIRL!!"   
  
Goten laughed. "Well, you SURE look like one to me!" he chuckled, smirking. "If I wasn't your best friend, I'd be hitting on you!"   
  
Trunks's jaw dropped, and her eyes popped open wide. "HENTAI!"   
  
"IN GIRL FORM!" Goten pointed out. "Sheesh Trunks, stop being so dramatic!"   
  
"ARAUGH!" She threw her hands up in the air. "It's still me inside, Goten. I... Grr."   
  
"But if I wasn't your best friend, I wouldn't know who You were, Trunks. THINK about it."   
  
She did... for several long minutes, wearing her typical scowl, softened by her more feminine features.   
  
Goten finished his pizza and decided he enjoyed this game. "You know, you look cute when you're angry," he remarked.   
  
"Uah!," her jaw moved a few moments while she searched for a comeback. "EW!" was the best she could do.   
  
Goten laughed. "My gods, you really ARE turning into a girl! You've lost your comebacks!"   
  
"I have not!"   
  
"Have too!"   
  
"I.. uh.. er... " She huffed. "YOUR MOM!" and spun on her heel and headed to the hall toward her room.   
  
Goten burst out laughing and fell onto the floor. Oh, this was going to be fun.   
  
"BITE ME!" she tossed over her shoulder, upset that... well she HAD lost her comebacks, AND that Goten was laughing at her. Nobody laughed at a Briefs but a Briefs...   
  
And, apparently, Goten.   
  
"Where?" Goten shot back between laughs.   
  
She just screamed in frustration and slammed the door to her room shut.   
  


* * *

Please Review!   
  



	8. 7 July 26, 796 Monday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT:(6) Thank you for your reviews! hehe - yes, lots of torture for Trunks, though I can't feel content if I don't mess around with Goten a little too....  
  
CrypticMaia:(7) hehee, yes, Poor Dear Goten..... and it only goes downhill =giggles=  
  
Candy the Duck:(7) heh, glad you like it!  
  
Takuma:(7) heheee - yes, the torture SHALL continue! muwhaha!  
  
Purple-Moonlight:(7) oh yes, and the fun continues!!!!  
  
Phenomenon:(7) clay... helpless clay... I love that imagery =just sits and thinks about it for a moment= Ah, and yes, you're right perhaps in believing there's always a solution.... but is the solution always what it seems?  
  
Manic Alpha: (2) =chuckle= never played it myself, but my brother does all the time. (4) hehee, I'm so glad you think we're keeping them IC! I hope we continue to do so as the situation.... changes.... I"m so glad you'ore giggling, one thirty? that's about when we wrote this chapter! (7) hehee, yep, that was our intent, yaoi without yaoi =chuckle= Kind of something we hadn't seen done, and thought would be amusing. As for Trunks being a girl forever.... you'll just have to see what happens. Poor dear Goten....   
  
A/N Thank you for your Reviews!!! Keep 'em coming, they make my housewife/mother life more interesting!!!!! woohoo!!!!! More reviews = quicker updates! :)  
  
Innocence is Futile

* * *

Chapter Seven   
July 26   
  
"I can't believe I have to go to this dinner," Trunks grumbled, sitting on the couch in the livingroom at capsule corp, trying to figure out how to get the strappy heels on that went with the newest tea-length dress her sister'd gotten her. Her hair was cut a little differently now, just a little longer in the front than it had been, though the back had been kept a bit short, and she had one side clipped back with a pearl pin. Makeup, perfume...the whole nine yards. "Stupid shoes... BRA!!!!"   
  
Bra was in the hallway looking in the mirror, putting in a pair of pearl earrings that went with her outfit. "Yes Sister Dear, what's wrong now?" she asked in an amused tone.   
  
"First off, QUIT calling me 'Sister Dear', for the N'th time, and second... I can't get these straps done," she muttered the last under her breath.   
  
Bra chuckled and walked over, her arms crossed. "And just HOW are you trying to get them on now?"   
  
"By putting my foot in them?" She bit back.   
  
"Did you stretch the straps out before you put the foot in?"   
  
"I tried to?" She held up the shoe. "Can't I just wear those pump things Mom wears?"   
  
"Trunks... MOM wears them. That's ENOUGH of a reason," she scoffed like it was the perfect answer.   
  
"But... Mom's a girl...?   
  
"Mom... is MOM! She's like, 60, Trunks! You wanna wears shoes that a 60 year old wears?"   
  
"They look a hell of a lot more comfortable than these things you're making me wear."   
  
"Trust me... they look horrible."   
  
Trunks sat back and stuck her foot in the air, "Fine, you put 'em on me then - cause I give up."   
  
Bra sighed. "Fine. But watch and learn, big sister." She grinned and easily slid the shoe onto Trunks' foot.   
  
"How'd you DO that?!   
  
"I told you to watch!" She hit her over the head with a pillow.   
  
"Hey, watch the hair!" she fended off the pillow as best she could. "I was watching, you went too fast." She held up the other shoe. "Show me again?"   
  
Bra sighed and did it again... VERY slowly.   
,br Trunks watched, then blinked. "...Oh....you're supposed to pull that thingie back..." she blushed sheepishly.   
  
"How does Goten put up with you?!" Bra cried, going back to the mirror.   
  
Trunks grinned and looked down at her shoes. Hey, at least she didn't have to wrestle with them anymore. "I'm housebroken?"   
  
"That's probably your best feature," Bra muttered.   
  
"Actually no, it's my legs," Trunks held one out before her and looked at it, then shrugged and pushed herself to stand carefully, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.   
  
Bra blinked, then turned. "Who told you that?"   
  
"Huh? Told me what? I'm a guy, I know good gams when I see them," she lied.   
  
"Goten told you that, didn't he?" Bra teased.   
  
Trunks just shrugged, but her blush betrayed her as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it to lay back down the way it was before Bra bapped her with the pillow.   
  
"Uh oh.... I think Goten has a crush on you..." Bra teased more.   
  
"EW!!!" Trunks shuddered. "Bra, stop it, I have to live with him, that's just gross!"   
  
Bra cackeled. "Oh, this just gets better and better..."   
  
"You suck."   
  
"No, but apprently you're going to be learning to," she smirked.   
  
Trunks snarled. "One more word out of you and I'm going to make your life hell."   
  
"Word."   
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Trunks, leave your sister alone!" a stern voice barked back.   
  
"But SHE'S the one picking on ME!!!!!" Trunks complained.   
  
"Hn." was the only reply.   
  
"Damnit, this is SO not fair, you always hated me didn't you," she muttered, going to the mirror and trying to figure out the clip on earrings.   
  
"No, but you just present yourself as an easy target," Bra said, moving over so Trunks could share the mirror.   
  
"I don't see how being picked on by YOU dear sibling, makes me an easy target for everyone else on this fucking planet! It's like, I grew boobs and lost any sense of credibility I ever had! ARAUGH!"   
  
"Ah, but you grew such a nice pair of boobs," Bra chuckled.   
  
Trunks just growled, then squeaked, "Ow!" and pulled off the clipon that had gone too far to the edge and pinched her ear. "Fuckin stupid... grr."   
  
Bra sighed. "Want me to peirce them?"   
  
"What're you crazy?!? That involves NEEDLES!"   
  
"You clip those on hard enough, you'll pierce them yourself."   
  
"Then I'm not wearing them," she put them back into the box.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "No matter what form you are in, you're still impossible."   
  
"Thank you," She grinned and stepped back, smacking her lipsticked mouth and used her piinkie to wipe off a smudge near the corner of her lip.   
  
Bra just shook her head. "Love you too, Sis."   
  
"Stop calling me that, Brat."   
  
"Sis, sis sis sis sis sis!"   
  
"Bra, stop picking on Trunks, it's time to go," Bulma appeared in the entryway, dressed for dinner. She called over her shoulder, "VEGETA!!! It's time to go!"   
  
"I'm coming, Onna!" a voice barked back, and Vegeta walked into the room, wearing a tuxedo and tugging at his tie. "I swear, one day..."   
  
"Do you REALLY need me there, Mom? I mean, I don't think they'll buy the whole, 'niece Trina taking place while Trunks is on hiatus' thing is going to work."   
  
"We've had this conversation already, Trunks."   
  
"I know, this is my last ditch effort to just go home, steal some of Goten's sweats, and lay around the house scratching my belly," Trunks smirked.   
  
"Play with your boobs, you mean," Bra stated.   
  
"Hentai bitch."   
  
"Trunks, language."   
  
Vegeta slapped Trunks over the head. "Be quiet child."   
  
"OW!!!!" she rubbed at her head. "Fine," she grumbled, trying to fix the clip in her hair. "let's just get this over with."   
  
Bulma sighed, "My sentiments exactly."   
  
"How come Bra didn't get slapped!?"   
  
Bra smirked as she walked over and kissed Vegeta's cheek. "Because I'm his princess... OW!" she cried as Vegeta bapped her head as well. "DAD!"   
  
Vegeta smirked and walked to Bulma. "Let's go."   
  
Trunks smirked and followed as her Mother led them out

* * *

Goten was leaning his back against the couch, sitting on the floor while playing Halo. There was an empty pizza box, a few empty beer cans scattered around, a sixpack nearby, and a half-drunk beer can next to him. He was just in his jeans, no belt, no shirt, no socks, messy hair - muttering at the game.   
  
He growled, threw down the control, breaking it... finished off the beer, opened a new one and fished out another controller from the box of them they kept, and plugged it in, starting over.   
  
Trunks finally got home, her feet aching from the strappy heels. She sighed, putting her key in the door and opening it, noticing the room was a bit dim, no light except the television. "Goten?" she called, flicked on the light.   
  
"What." his voice was slightly slurred, his mind totally focused on the game.   
  
Trunks blinked, seeing at least a six-pack of open beers scattered around the room, and even her human nose could catch the smell in the air. She closed the door, putting on the locks, and set down her purse, sitting on the arm of the couch, working to try and figure out how to get her shoes OFF. "You're drunk..." she observed.   
  
"Not yet, but I'm trying," Goten muttered.   
  
"Goten...."   
  
"What," he growled.   
  
Trunks meeped, and worked off the one shoe, going after the other. "Uh... I guess I'll just go to the kitchen and make some coffee....." She was very well aware that in THIS body... she couldn't take a saiyajin style temper tantrum.   
  
"We're out of coffee."   
  
"Weren't you going for groceries today?"   
  
"Yeah, what about it."   
  
"Wasn't Coffee on the list?"   
  
"I lost it."   
  
"You lost the list...?" Trunks blinked, getting her other shoe off and going to the Kitchen - looking around in the cubbords and fridge. It was as bare, if not more so, than it was when she left that morning. She returned to the livingroom, curling her feet up under her as she sat on the edge of the couch away from Goten. "You didn't go for groceries, did you?"   
  
"Oh no, I went for groceries," Goten had bitter resentment in his voice.   
  
"Is this why you're drunk?"   
  
"No," Goten finished the beer and cracked open another.   
  
"Is this why you're TRYING to be drunk?"   
  
"No," Goten said amiably.   
  
"There's something you're not telling me."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Gonna?" Trunks raised one plucked eyebrow.   
  
Goten just sighed and started hitting the controller button harder.   
  
"Goten...."   
  
"What."   
  
"I'm going to risk my life right now, because I'm your best friend." She stated, getting up and taking away the beer can, as well as the sixpack beside him, starting to walk away with them.   
  
"Put the beer back, or you won't live."   
  
"Goten, you don't need anymore, you've already drunk one sixpack," she motioned to the other cans, setting what she'd taken away, down on the dining table.   
  
"I'm a saiyajin, it takes a little more than a sixpack."   
  
Trunks sighed. "Damnit, Goten."   
  
"Don't make me walk over there, Trunks." Goten's voice was low, and filled with threat.   
  
Trunks just swallowed and brought the just started can back to Goten, hoping he'd just stop with that one... she'd never been afraid of him before... but she'd always been on par with him too, as far as strength went.   
  
Now, she was like a twig, easy to break.   
  
Goten threw the controller down in frustration, giving up on the game. He snatched the can from her, drinking it down, crumpling it up, and throwing it back on the floor before walking in to the kitchen table.   
  
Trunks jumped as he did so, then followed, her bare feet padding lightly on the floor. "Okay, new tactic, Chibi. Let's start from the begining, you said you lost the list?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Where'd you lose the list?"   
  
"Probably somewhere around the deli department." Goten had a very sarcastic and angry tone.   
  
"There's more. Isn't there?"   
  
"Ooo wow, guess you're still a genius even if you ARE a girl," Goten bit out again in a quite sarcastic tone.   
  
"Chibi... what happened?" Trunks moved to sit down in a chair across from him.   
  
"So I'm just walking to the deli department, minding my own business," he cracked open another beer can. "And who should I see there, but Paris... Now we weren't going to get together today - but I figured that, seeing it was her, I would go over and say hello. But. As I came closer I heard her talking to someone else - who should be standing there, but the assisstant manager of the store."   
  
"What's so bad about that?"   
  
"They weren't talking about bologna." Goten growled.   
  
"Bad vibes aleart," she said under her breath. "What were they talking about?" she asked in a more normal tone.   
  
"They were talking about how wonderful dinner was last night - the same night I was supposed to go out, but suddenly she had a _headache_," he growled.   
  
Trunks blinked. "Uhm.. maybe he's her neighbour and brought her something to eat?"   
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna..." he sighed and went after another beer can.   
  
Trunks's well manicured hand reached out and took the beer can back. "No more, Goten."   
  
"Trunks. Give me it back."   
  
"No."   
  
"Give it back to me!"   
  
"You've had enough!"   
  
"I SAID - GIVE IT _BACK_!" Goten went super saiyajin with the typical whoosh that threw things around.   
  
Trunks squeaked in startlement, dropping the can as she was knocked out of her chair by the rush of wind. She stubbornly got back to her feet and reached out for the can and pulled it toward her, "NO!"   
  
"Fine, I'll go get my own," he started walking toward the balcony.   
  
"Not as a super-saiyajin you're not," she thought quickly and grabbed a pan off the counter, wanting at least some semblance of protection, even though she knew from experience it was pointless.   
  
"What are you, my MOTHER!?" Goten spun on her.   
  
Trunks stepped back slightly, then put her hands on her hips. "NO! I'm your fucking best friend turned into a human woman who couldn't think of anything else to grab, it's not like we play baseball - or I'd grab a fucking adamantium bat!" Trunks shouted back.   
  
Goten just stared at her for a second. "Hn." he walked to the balcony door and opened it, pulling a beer from a case that was out there, in a cooler.   
  
"What'd you do, buy out the whole store?!"   
  
Goten just shut the door between them, now sitting himself on the balcony.   
  
Trunks sighed putting the pan down and crossing her arms. After a moment, stepping over empty pizza boxes, she headed for the balcony, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony with Goten. The cold night wind tugged at her dress and hair, and she pushed a strand of it behind her ear, annoyed. Maybe she'd shave her head or something later.   
  
"C'mon, this isn't an answer and you know it," she said softly.   
  
"Well at least it makes me feel better when I do."   
  
"Until you're hurling your guts all over the sidwalk below."   
  
"That won't come until tomorrow."   
  
"You're really determined to drink yourself silly tonight, aren't you?"   
  
"Yep." Goten finished that beer and leaned back on the balcony. He tossed the can into the air and threw a ki-blast, turning it into a little firework explosion as he watched.   
  
She sighed, sitting down with her back against the opened balcony door without a word. "I can't carry you back inside anymore, y'know...." she said thoughtfully.   
  
"I'm comfy here."   
  
Trunks didn't answer, just bringing her knees up and trying to pull her skirt down over them a bit more against the chill night air, hugging them as she just sat outside with him. She didn't want to leave him alone in this state.   
  
Goten turned his head to look at her, and you could tell he was starting to get really drunk, his head lolling slightly. "Go inside, you're gonna get cold."   
  
"Don't wanna."   
  
"Trunks, I'm not going to get up and carry you in. Go inside."   
  
"I'm gonna stay out here with you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because That's what best friends do."   
  
"Hn."   
  
Trunks just rested her head back against the glass and watched the unchanging stars.   
  
After a while, a soft snore reached her ears. She sighed, getting up and going inside for a moment. She returned with a couple of blankets and a bottle of seltzer water. She put the bottle near him, putting one blanket over him against the chill air, and wrapping one around herself as she huddled against the wall again.

* * *

An hour later, Goten groaned and rolled onto his side. "I'm gonna be sick...."   
  
"Told you," Trunks yawned, she'd been slightly dozing. She kicked the bottle of seltzer water closer to him..   
  
"Eehhh ehhh hehhhhh, I think I need to puuuke..." Goten whined, curling up into a foetal position.   
  
Trunks stood, the blanket wrapped around her still and went over to him and rubbed his back, offering him the bottle, "Here, take some of this, slowly."   
  
"Uhhh...." Goten opened his eyes, "Nu uh..." he rolled over and stuck his head off the edge of the balcony - and just let it go. Fourteen cans of beer... and three pizza's worth.   
  
Trunks got the unfamiliar, or was it growingly familiar, squicky feeling of 'yuck' as she rubbed his back, trying to bring him a bit of comfort. She well knew what a bad hangover felt like... though listening to his hurling did kinda make her feel a bit queasy too. She took a sip of the seltzer water.   
  
After a few more heaves, Goten just groaned. "I hate my life..."   
  
"No you don't."   
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"Hey, it's still better than mine," Trunks teased him, offering the seltzer again, if nothing else, to rinse his mouth with.   
  
"But that's part of it," Goten pulled himself to a seated position. "My girlfriend's cheating on me, and my best friend's a girl... when she's supposed to be a guy."   
  
"I'm well aware of this, Goten."   
  
"What'd _I_ do wrong!?"   
  
"Nothing," she shoved the bottle at him again and sat down with a sigh, huddled in her blanket. "You didn't do anything, Chibi - Fate's just having a heyday with us is all."   
  
"I mean... I can understand you being made into a girl, but why'd they have to make you so _hot_?"   
  
Trunks blushed slightly. Thankfully, she also knew Goten wouldn't remember any of the things he said, and hopefully it was just drunken prattle. "Because I was such a good looking guy they didn't want to mess with perfection?" she teased back.   
  
"You know how hard it is... just sleeping in the same house... when you've got a hot chick living in the next bedroom... and you can't do ANYTHING about it... and THEN, you find out that the girl you're going out with... likes someone else... and you're just speared on both ends!?" Goten flailed his arms around.   
  
Trunks ducked to avoid getting hit. "Uh... you're right, your life _does_ suck." She was now turning a bit of a red shade - this was embarassing. _Please just be prattling, please don't really think that, gods this is so fucked up!_   
  
"I don't care... I'm just gonna go to bed... and maybe I'll wake up and everything'll be back to normal...." with that he passed out, falling sideways.   
  
Trunks just sighed, tucking the blanket she'd brought out for him a little more around him, leaving the seltzer next to him. She carried the case inside and hid it in her closet, as well as the other unopened beer cans - then went about cleaning up the apartment. Hey, it was worth a shot.   
  
When she finished, she brought out another blanket and put it on Goten, lifting his head and sticking a pillow under it. She huddled under her own blanket, her back against the balcony door, and just curled her knees up.

* * *

**  
Please Review! **


	9. 8 July 27, 796 Tuesday

A/N: OMG! LOTS of reviews! I love you all!!! hugs  
  
Reviewer Corner::  
  
CrypticMaia: (8) hehe, yeah... drunken prattle... a drunk man doesn't lie =laughs=  
  
Candy the Duck: (8) hehe, yes Girl shoes ARE hard to get on - I stopped wearing them years ago - sandals and slip ons all the way!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (8) hehe yeah =hugs goten=  
  
LadyKATT: (8) hehe yeah, I couldn't do that... and I sure as heck don't =wide grin=  
  
Phenomenon: (8) Yes... he is... and it's just going to get worse. hehe... and as for ultimate solution? I bet we're on the same page now :)  
  
S.S4 Goten: (8) =whistles=  
  
Takuma: yeah... =sniffle-  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: (8) Yay! good luck on your test thingies :) I'm glad you're liking this - it goes on and on and on.... -laughs-  
  
ManicAlpha: (8) Oh heavens no! Goten's too much a gentleman ;) (Ali and I aren't big Paris fans either...) =laughs=  
  
BlueAzul13: I'm so glad you're liking this - here's the update!  
  
orchideater: (8) Wow long review! =glomp= Yeah it's hard not to feel at least a little sorry for Trunks. As for your assertation that his womanising started with the heartbreak - you get a mithril star! Yep! His fear of intimacy will be addressed... in a rather roundabout way. I realise that sympathy won't make him/her get over it. This fic spans over four years, and it takes just that long, sad, ne? Just goes to show, sleeping with someone (if you're in that frame of mind) doesn't automatically mean anything, as we saw when Trunks dumped Leiko. Gender change and Truten - well gender change, I'm not the biggest fan of, but t his bug up and bit my friend and I, who wanted to write a unique Truten - and thus this wass born! Interaction... glad you find it believable! I would have expected more reactions from them at first too... but as there's dragonballs, it can be 'fixed' I think is Bulma's pov - Vegeta obviously is still in denial. Life gets very interesting in a few chapters. Bikini Wax? I've been a girl for 25 years, and I sure as hell won't ever get onea those! I'll put Trunks through a lot of things... I don't think I could stand to put him/her through that though :) Gt(x)T? This story'll be full of it :)  
  
Son Rose1:(8) I'm so glad you like the story! And congratulations of happy birthday (storytime ;) ) that's fun.  
  
Blue Tajiri; (3) Hey girl! I'm glad you believe me evil, and that this story is cool hehe. I'm sure you have suspicions, everyone does :) I hope your computer problem gets fixed soon!!! =hugs=  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eight  
July 27

* * *

She tried to stay awake, watching over him. Not like she could have done anything to protect him, but if he needed anything she could have gotten it for him. It was nearly dawn as her eyes fell closed, and by noon, she was fallen on her side, her back still to the door, still cuddled up in her blanket and now sound asleep.   
  
Goten groaned, rubbing his eyes and squinting in the sunlight, groaning. "Wher'm I...?" he yawned. He sat up, rubbing his eyes again, and looked around. He sort of remembered how he got there, then saw Trunks and sighed.   
  
He stood up, opening the balcony door and picked her up. She sighed in her sleep with a small yawn, but didn't wake.   
  
Half asleep, and disoriented, he stumbled through the apartment to Trunks's room, and lay her on the bed. Hovering for a moment, not sure if he was going to make it out of the room, or fall on the bed.   
  
Oblivious, Trunks just sighed and snuggled up to her pillow a bit, curling up a little more inside the blanket.   
  
"Well.. thanks," he whispered, then stumbled to his own bedroom, stripping off his pants and laying on his bed, falling back to sleep once more.

* * *

Late afternoon, Trunks woke up and blinked, seeing she was in her room. She rolled her eyes, and pushed off the blanket, still dressed from dinner the night before, her hair messed up some. She ran a hand through it, pulling out the pearl clip, and stumbled her way to the kitchen, looking to see if, even though there was no coffee, maybe they had some caffienated tea.   
  
Goten wandered out, hearing someone stumbling around the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, just in his boxers, scratching his stomach and yawning. "Need help?"   
  
"No you just sit down, ah, found the tea," she mumbled, pulling out the box and tossing it on the counter, going to fill the kettle, her feet shuffling along the floor all the while.   
  
Goten came in and stood against the table, watching Trunks... particularly her legs. "You _sure_ you don't need any help?"   
  
"You can get down the mugs?"   
  
"Oh, okay," he did it.   
  
Trunks put the kettle on the stove then sat at the table head on her arms. She knew there wasn't any food in the house, she'd bite the bullet and go food shopping later - she wasn't about to ask Goten to.   
  
Goten put his head down on the table and put his arms over them. "My head hurts..."   
  
"Thats what you get for drinking over half a case of beer," Trunks sighed.   
  
"It was only fourteen cans..." Goten argued unsuccessfully.   
  
"Which is four over half.   
  
"Just get me the bottle of Advil and stop hounding me," Goten whimpered.   
  
"Woof," She got up with a yawn and turned off the kettle before it sang. She grabbed a chair and brought it in front of the stove to stand on, so she could reach the painkillers kept above it.   
  
Goten peeked out. "Girl."   
  
For that, he got the advil chucked at him. "I'm trying to be nice here, Chibi, don't push your luck."   
  
It hit Goten on the top of his head. "OW!" he shouted, rubbing the spot. "You're female, have sympathy!" he stated.   
  
"I'm NOT female, I just happen to be occupying such a completion of DNA that dictates this form!" She shouted at him crossly.   
  
"Not so loud," Goten whimpered, lowering his head again.   
  
She sighed and got down off the chair, pouring some tea for Goten and putting the chair away before she went to go take a shower and clean up.   
  
Goten looked at the bottle. "Ages 12 and up, take 2. Not enough," Goten stated and he downed what was left of the bottle.   
  
Luckly it was only down to six.   
  
Half an hour later, Trunks re-emerged, clean, dressed in a pair of well fit jeans and blouse, hair blown dry, and light makeup on her face. She grabbed a pad and a pen off the counter and instantly went about checking into cabinets and the fridge to see what they needed.   
  
Goten head was still down on the table, eyes closed, breathing very peacefully... the empty Advil bottle in front of him.   
  
Trunks blinked... "Goten...?" she put a hand on his shoulder - seeing the empty bottle, and unable to recall just how much was in it.   
  
Goten whimpered a bit, his eyes fluttering, but didn't wake up.   
  
"Goten?" She shook his shoulder a bit, worry starting to flit her features.   
  
"Jus ed e slee," he muttered, digging his head into his arms a bit more.   
  
"Goten." she shook his shoulder more roughly - "How many did you take?!"   
  
"Boddle..."   
  
"How many were in the bottle?!" Trunks was really getting worried now. "Oh Dende, don't tell me you overdosed! You're a fucking Pharmicist, how could you do that?!"   
  
"I'm fine... jus led me slee."   
  
Trunks shook him hard, "Wake up, damnit - at least lemme check your pupils!" her voice was filled with panic, but she knew if they were even and reacting, he didn't overdose... and she didn't know if he had or not - every moment was precious.   
  
Goten's head lolled back and his eyes flittered open. "Trunks, I'm tired," he whined.   
  
"Or overdosed," she bit out, grabbing his chin and holding his face up so she could see his eyes in the light.  
  
Goten whimpered and squinted his eyes shut. "Too bright..." he whimpered.   
  
"Open them or I'll knee your crotch," she ordered, panic still lacing her voice, but also frustration.   
  
Goten whimpered and cried a bit. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.   
  
"You downed a bottle of pills in your amazingly intellectual manner, and I'm TRYING to make sure whether I need to call the doctor. Now, OPEN!"   
  
"Turn the light off first..." he whimpered. "I need the light to check your pupils. C'mon Chibi, it'll only take a minute,then I'll tuck you in, okay?"   
  
Goten sighed, then worked to open them into slits, the light really hurting.   
  
Trunks frowned slightly, "All the way, I can't see your pupils.   
  
Goten worked one eye open... that was the best he could do.   
  
Trunks shaded it slightly then let her hand go away, making sure it reacted. "Good, now the other one."   
  
"You already saw one eye, you don't need the other." Goten whimpered.   
  
Trunks brought her knee to rest gently on Goten's crotch. "Open or I press."   
  
"OK OK OK!" Goten cried out, both eyes opening wide in expectation of pain.   
  
She looked at them, then shaded them and checked their reaction time, then stood pulling on his arms. "Off to bed with you. Damn bastard, scaring me like that."   
  
"But I didn't do anything wrong... I'm over 12... I'm 28... I need more than two... my head hurts!" Goten complained.   
  
She tried to pull harder, trying to get him out of the chair, "You took a bottle and didn't tell me how many you took, you could have gotten yourself seriously ill!"   
  
"**_I_** didn't tell me how many were in there... i just took the bottle, that's all."   
  
"Never take a whole bottle again, what if there was enough for an overdose, huh?!" she pulled harder, "Get outta the damn chair!" she was frustrated with her inability to pull him out, stupid weak body.   
  
Goten stood up, but then promtly fell over, right on Trunks - knocking them both to the ground, "Get off me, you're fucking heavy, man!!!"   
  
Goten lifted his head, giving Trunks a sleep smile. "You're cushy."   
  
She slapped him, "I said off!" she blushed deeply   
  
Goten pulled back, rubbing his cheek. "Sheesh, give a girl a compliment," he was starting to wake up a bit now.   
  
"I'm not a girl, now get off me before I make you wish you took a full bottle of pills," she growled, still blushing furiously.   
  
"You still look like one," Goten stated, working to stand up.   
  
She scowled, "I don't care."   
  
Goten stretched his back out, stumbled forward a bit, then chuckled. "I think I'm gonna just lay on the couch for a bit..."   
  
"Fine, you do that, I'm going to go shopping.   
  
Goten flopped onto the couch, his legs hanging over because he was too tall for it. "We're out of Advil," he remarked, closing his eyes.   
  
"Bite me," she muttered turning back into the kitchen to finish invintory.   
  
"Where?" he yawned.   
  
"ARAUGH! You're impossible!"   
  
"But you love me anyways," Goten stated sleepily.   
  
"I'll be back later, dumbass," she sighed, grabbing her keys, and the list, and heading to the door. "Try to be normal when I come back."   
  
But Trunks words fell on sleeping ears. Fast asleep on the couch, Goten slept peacefully. When sleeping, he looked like the child that everyone always said he still believed he was.   
  
Trunks looked to see, and smiled slightly. She moved to pick up an afghan, and put it over his sleeping form before slipping quietly out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Please Review!   
  



	10. 9 July 27, 796 Tuesday Concluded

A/N: =giggle=  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: Yep! And in my world, that's also his birthday - though it wasn't mentioned in that chapter... when we get around to the next April 1 I'll try to remember to mention it :) hehe - glad that the date was noticed though! Good luck studying - and I'd LOVE to see the pic you did! Please send it me? =chibi eyes=  
  
Purple-Moonlight: hehe, cushy - Goten SO has the best lines!!!!  
  
Cryptic Maia: heh, yeah, Tru...ina is adorable, and getting girlier by the month.....  
  
Candy the Duck: Aww, give the lad some credit - he just got dumped! :)  
  
A/N2: Thank you for reviewing! I now updating! whee! just finished looking over this chapter too!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Nine  
July 27

* * *

Trunks got everything she needed at the store, and was just checking out when she saw Paris was behind her in line. Time for investigating. When she paid for her groceries, she asked if she could get someone to help her with them to her car. "You see, I threw out my back last week, and it still just isn't up to par."   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're short on staff today."   
  
"Pity, there was one guy here the other day, Goten I think his name was?"   
  
"Nobody working here goes by that name."   
  
"No? Tall handsome, well built? He was so kind and put my groceries in my car for me last week," she smiled as though she were any young female. "Man, whoever got him is one lucky woman."   
  
Paris just snorted a bit. "He's not all that you think, lady," she spoke, reading one of the magazines on the rack.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Trunks turned slightly and blinked, treating Paris as the stranger she was believed to be. "You know him?"   
  
"Yeah, Goten's my boyfriend," she stated. "Sweet, yes. But there's no real brain behind it."   
  
"Really? He was so polite and helpful, surely that takes some thought," Trunks absently handed over her credit card - one her mother had gotten her with the name 'Trina' put onto it   
  
"Yeah, but he's so easy to push around," Paris laughed a bit. "He'll jump at anything I ask him to do. It's so cute it's sick sometimes."   
  
"You should feel lucky - Most men I know just push women around, then drop them when things even start looking mildly serious!" _... like me..._   
  
"If you let a man do that to you, sweetie, you're going to be pushed aside until the day you die," Paris said. "You need to take what you can get, and then move on, that's it."   
  
"Really, that's a strange philosophy on life," 'Trina' absently signed for her groceries as they were bagged. "You sure you're not selling him short?"   
  
"Goten's a poor boy with nothing to offer but sweet nothings... and that's all they are, nothing. It's nice to have that, but a girl needs more in life than words and kisses."   
  
"... I see..." Inside Trunks was boiling with anger, this girl obviously had NO CLUE what Goten had to offer. How shallow... ugh, she hated her already, even if she DID have a nice rack.   
  
Paris put her basket on the table. It was filled with diet food and magazines. "If you want a real man, don't look for hicks in the woods, Honey. All they want are women to give them babies and let their old styled ways still work. I tried to teach Goten some more citylike ways, but his mother holds him too close, and he'll never grow up. Maybe one day he'll make a small town girl happy, but not me."   
  
"If you're not happy... why did you start going out with him?" Trunks asked curiously - inwardly big-bang-attacking the broad from here to New Namek.   
  
"Well, he was best friends with Trunks Briefs, of course. Now that's a man. I would do anything to land that man... even if I had to go through his naive best friend to do it."   
  
"I hear he goes through women almost twice a week," Trunks said calmly - thank heaven for her... business face. _Like she would ever have gotten away with it,_ she thought to herself. _Nobody hurts my best friend and turns around to expect me to date them._ Then she blinkd, "Was?" she asked.   
  
"Haven't you heard? The Briefs' boy disappeared a few months back. Capsule Corp says he went on some charity mission, but I know Trunks. He cared only about himself, so I can only assume he did something terrible and has been exiled. Goten doesn't talk about him anymore, either, so I know it's true.   
  
"Ah," she nodded. "So since you never really were going out with this Goten guy for him anyhow, but to get close to Trunks - game is getting boring?" She asked - trying to seem interested, and not throw her canned peas at the other woman's disgusting face.   
  
"Yeah... time to look for greener pastures, if you know what I mean," Paris chuckled. "Oh, I won't break Goten's heart right away... probably let him down easy.... He'll cry, I'm sure, but he'll go on, like they all do. He IS cute... probably have another girl on his arm in no time."   
  
"I still think any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him," Trunks said thoughtfully.   
  
"Well, good luck. Give me another month, and then you're more than free to take him," she told her.   
  
"Hn," Trunks nodded, "Well, I've got to get going," She said bluntly, turning the cart and pushing it out the door.   
  
_Man, Chibi... what kinda girl did you get yourself involved with?_ she thought to herself.   
  
Paris shook her head, then started to whisper to the checkout girl about how lame Trunks was, giggling and rolling their eyes.   
  
Once out to her car, Trunks pulled out a capsule, and put her groceries into the resulting large bin, closing the capsule up again before hopping into her blue porche, and driving home.   
  
Should she tell him? Talk him into breaking it off first? What should she do. "What a fuckin bitch!" She shouted to nobody in particular as she drove along.   
  
With a sigh, she parked in her usual spot, and headed in the door of the apartment building. She smiled to the old english lady who lived a few floors down from her and Goten. "Hello Mrs. Winterbourne, how are you feeling today?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, hello deary," Mrs. Winterbourne smiled and waved. "Trina, right? Young Mister Brief's cousin?"   
  
She nodded, "Yes ma'am," she walked over, seeing a rabbit in a box, a lovely white and black speckled Lop. "Hello Harvey, how are you today?" she asked, petting the rabbit behind its ears.   
  
"Harvey's in a bit of a bind, actually, Dearie. That cold I had for a long time... the doctor says I'm allergic to him. And it's a shame cause my granddaughter gave me the bunny because she loved him, but was allergic herself. Shame really. I don't know what to do with him."   
  
"That's terrible," Trunks crouched down to nuzzle the bunny, laughing a little at the whisker twitching. "He's such a sweet thing - trained and everything, you told me."   
  
"Yes, such a sweet dear he is. I'm waiting to see if the paperboy might want the bunny... he's only twelve, he might want a pet, don'tcha think?"   
  
"He might... if he doesn't will you let us know? I wouldn't mind taking him - it gets lonely with Trunks gone away for a while, and Goten's at work a lot. I work out of the apartment, so...."   
  
The old lady tilted her head and smiled. "Well, if you're sure your cousin and the other boy won't mind... you can take him now. I haven't asked the paperboy yet..."   
  
"Really? Oh thank you so much, Mrs. Winterbourne!" Trunks gave the old woman a hug. "And you can come by to visit Harvey any time you want," she smiled. "Just call first, in case I had to go out or something. You have our number?"   
  
"That I do, but I'm going to be moving in with my son at the end of the month. I'm sure you'll take good care of Harvey."   
  
"Oh I will, I promise," she smiled, sitting back again. "We'll get along great, won't we Harvey?" she asked the bunny, who only wiggled his whiskers.   
  
Mrs. Winterbourne smiled. "Be good, Harvey. Make grandma proud," she petted the bunny, then sneezed a bit.   
  
"I'll take him upstairs, you take care okay? Don't get sick," Trunks advised, picking up the bunny and cuddling him.   
  
"Bye bye, dearie," Mrs. Winterbourne waved, then went back into her apartment.   
  
Trunks pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it, soon riding it to the top floor, and walking down to the penthouse 1023. She put her key in the door, and opened it, going inside nearly three hours after she'd left, and closing the door behind her. "Well Harvey, this's your new home," she said, still cuddling the bunny as she looked to see if Goten was still sleeping on the couch.   
  
He was. However, there was evidence of movement. An almost empty glass of orange juice was on the endtable, and the credits of a movie were scrolling along the tv. Goten was snuggled on his side, the afghan around his body and tucked under his head as he slept peacefully.   
  
Trunks got a smile and snuck over to the couch, putting Harvey down in the crook of the couch near Goten's belly before going to the kitchen to put away the groceries.   
  
Goten sniffed the air, then opened his eyes. He blinked. "What the?"   
  
Harvey sniffled at him, looking with big brown eyes and wiggling his nose, his long ears draping down against the couch.   
  
Goten blinked again. "Where did you come from, fella?"   
  
The bunny obviously didn't talk back, but climbed up a bit more and snuggled under his chin.   
  
Goten sat up, petting the bunny, yawning. He looked over his shoulder at Trunks. "I think we need an exterminator," he said.   
  
"No we don't, that's Harvey - our new roomate," Trunks called from the kitchen where she was putting food away.   
  
"Mrs. Winterbourne's Harvey?" Goten asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen, one arm cradling the rabbit while the other pet him.   
  
"Yeah, Doctor told her she had to get rid of him - allergic... so she gave him to me," She stood out from putting some things on the bottom shelf of the fridge and leaned on the door a little with a smile. "I didn't think you'd mind?"   
  
"I don't know if mom has any rabbit recipies," Goten stated, putting the bunny on the table.   
  
Trunks darted forward and picked Harvey up, cuddling him. "HE'S NOT FOR EATING!!" she said in shock, horror, and disgust. "He's a pet."   
  
Goten laughed. "Just teasing you," he said, sitting on the table. "You didn't by chance get all the supplies when you brought the bunny upstairs, did you?"   
  
"Uhm... no.... he's housebroken, I figured I could talk you into getting a litterbox?" she grinned, grabbing some cans and going to put them in the pantry.   
  
"What about food, bedding... a cage so he's not running all over the house... come one, Trunks!" Goten chuckled. "Want me to go down and get it?"   
  
"I'll get them..." she sighed. "I didn't think letting him run all over the place was a bad idea..." she pouted.   
  
"What if we step on him in the middle of the night?" Goten asked. "Then we'd really have to find a good recipe."   
  
She handed Harvey to Goten, "Don't eat him!" she told him, dashing back out the door to the elevator, forgetting to shut it behind her.   
  
Goten lifted the bunny to look at it's face. "Nah, you're too cute to eat," he said with a nod, then got up to go close the door.   
  
A minute or so later, Trunks was knocking at Mrs. Winterbourne's door.   
  
The old lady opened the door. "Oh, Hello again Dearie."   
  
Trunks blushed, rubbing at the back of her neck. "Hello uhm..." she laughed slightly. "I was so excited about Harvey... I forgot to ask about what I need to take care of him properly."   
  
Mrs. Winterbourne chuckled. "It's ok. Come inside. I have his things packed already." She waved Trunks in, walking slowly.   
  
Trunks followed her in, "Thank you, sorry to bother you."   
  
"It's no bother. I don't get many visitors," she chuckled. By the dinning room table was a large cage. A box beside it held food and other things.   
  
Trunks smiled, following her. "Uhm... can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure, dearie. Want some tea while we talk?" she asked, moving to the kitchen. A pot was already under the faucet, filled with water and overflowing from the still running faucet.   
  
"I guess so," she smiled, "Let me help you with it."   
  
The woman smiled. "Thank you dearie. The tea bags are in the cupboard."   
  
It wasn't long before they were sitting at the table, a few biscuts on a plate between them as they chatted about nothing... finally, Trunks brought up her question. "Mrs. Winterbourne...I need some advice..."   
  
"What's that about, dearie?"   
  
"Well... I kind of know something... about someone... that could really hurt someone else I know... and I don't want the else to be hurt, but the someone's probably going to hurt them, and should I tell them, or keep my nose to myself...?"   
  
The old woman laughed and put her teacup down. "I guess it all depends on the person and the news, I'm afraid, Dearie."   
  
"Well.. the person who's going to be hurt... this person thinks the other person is something the other person isn't."   
  
"You're going to have to be more specific, dearie."   
  
"Uhm... he thinks she's really nice and he's in love with her, but she's just a real shallow mean person who's using him," Trunks tried - not wanting to go TOO far into detail.   
  
"Ah yes... the evil girlfriend problem," Mrs. Winterbourne chuckled. "A problem that's existed throughout time, I assure you, dearie. Basically, it's sad, but your best bet is to wait it out... he won't let himself believe you, dearie. If he is in love with her, he'll hold her higher than anyone, and it won't be until the fall that he realizes the truth."   
  
"But I don't want him to get hurt..." She bit her lower lip.   
  
"He will be hurt either way, dearie... that is the pain of love." Mrs Winterbourne took another sip. "If you tell him now, he will be mad at you for tellling lies... if you don't, he'll blame you for not knowing. Either way, there will be pain."   
  
"So all I can do is be there with ice creame and soda when it's all over, huh..." she sighed, looking down at her plate.   
  
"Being a friend... when one needs one most... is the best medicine a heart could ever need." Mrs. Winterbourne chuckled. "And perhaps, this will let you reveal your true feelings to him as well."   
  
Trunks coughed, "Uh... no nothing like that," she shook her head swiftly. "he... no. no no no no," she waved her hands. "just... no."   
  
Mrs. Winterbourne chuckled softly. "Sure, dearie. Well, you'd better not leave Harvey up there alone with your roommates... heaven knows they might eat him."   
  
"They do I'll kill 'em," Trunks smiled slightly. "Thanks for the advice, Mrs. Winterbourne... and for Harvey."   
  
"You're welcome, Dearie. You can see your way out, I hope?"   
  
"Yes Ma'am, thanks!" She pulled out her capsule and opened it, putting everything into the large box, then capsulising it again so she could carry it all upstairs.   
  
Upstairs, the smell of dinner started to drift under the door.   
  
Trunks opened the door to the apartment, and sniffed. Then she sniffed again, and looked around. "Uh, Goten.... where's Harvey?!"   
  
"In the tub," he stated as he started to peel carrots and toss them into a large tub of boiling water on the stove   
  
"In the... THE TUB!?!?!?!?" Trunks shrieked. She came into the kitchen and saw the boiling water, saw white meat... and _Thud_. fainted right then and there.   
  
Goten blinked then turned the stove off, getting down and gently slapping Trunks' face. "Trunks, wake up."   
  
"Nnnnn," she scruntched up her face and turned away from the slap.   
  
"Trunks, come back to me," Goten said, shaking her a bit.   
  
"Uhnnnn," She opened her eyes, then sat up quickly, bonking her head on Goten's and laying back down, holding her head. "Damnit!"   
  
Goten chuckled. "You ok?"   
  
"You have a hard head, you murdering sonofa-"   
  
"I'm a Saiyan... and what's this about murdering?"   
  
"You're cooking HARVEY!" she sniffled.   
  
"If that's what you named the chicken you brought home..." Goten raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Huh??? But you said he was in the tub - and we've called that huge pot the tub ever since we bought it!"   
  
"Yeah... but there's also a BATH tub." Goten sighed.   
  
"...." she coloured, "oh," she said in a very small voice.   
  
Goten helped her up and sat her in one of the kitchen chairs. "Just relax, Trunks. Everything is ok. I told you I didn't have any rabbit recipies," he smirked.   
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever... get me some advil?" She asked puttig her head on her arms. Knowledge she'd gained weighing heavy upon hrer.   
  
"How many?" he asked with amusement.   
  
"Two. you know, the human dose. Idiot Pharmicist," she mumbled.   
  
Goten just smiled and did what he was told, bringing the two advils and a glass of water, then turning back to the cooking, whistling happily, the anger from the night before all forgotten.   
  
"Thank you," she took the medicine, and pushed away from the table, wandering to the main bathroom and getting Harvey, soon returning and putting him in her lap as she watched him cook - wearing a small frown.

* * *

Please Review! 


	11. 10 August 27Friday September 13Mon

Reviewer Corner:   
  
Takuma: (9) nope, never overdose - always follow the directions!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (10) awwww =rubs your tummy=  
  
ManicAlpha: (10) Welcome :) Yes, I just get all melty thinking of Goten =purrs= -- You drew pictures!!! Oh please do send them to me when they're scanned!!!! I can't wait to see! =is chuffed=  
  
LadyKATT: (10) suffer to mush? Nah. I'll make it all better - it'll just take a few chapters :)  
  
A/N: I love you guys!!!! =snuggles=  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Ten  
August 27

* * *

Trunks had come home from her business trip early, and now had the radio on while she was cleaning up around the house, Harvey munching lettuce happily under the coffee table while she vacuumed - wearing only a lacy bra and just as lacey panties... singing along with the radio. It was too warm, so naturally - seeing as Goten wasn't due home until late, as was his wont on friday nights - why not just be comfortable?   
  
_Dude, Looks Like a Lady_ - came on the radio, and Trunks couldn't help but laugh, turning it up as high as she could. Harvey just ignored her as she started dancing with the vacuume, using it intermittantly as a microphone stand for her Steven Tyler impressions.   
  
"Baby let me follow you down, let me take a peek dear - baby let me follow you down, do me do me, do me all night! Baby let me follow you down, turn the other cheek dear...." she sang along, dancing around the vacuume like a pole-dancer, generally dancing such that she'd never actually do in front of anyone.   
  
The door opened and Goten walked in, his other hand forced into his pocket, his eyebrows knitted in seriousness... his face a bit red. He looked up at the commotion and raised an eyebrow.   
  
Trunks was totally oblivious, dancing to the music, stopping at one moment to run a hand up her leg and body, over her chest as she sang and danced along with the music, "Baby let me follow you down, do me, do me, do me, sue me...." she sang along, moving with the music as she went back to using the vacuume.   
  
Goten snorted a bit, watching, then slammed the door shut. "I'm home," he stated, walking towards his bedroom.   
  
Trunks squeaked, spinning around, and quickly grabbing the throw and wrapping it around herself, "You're home early?" she asked, turning off the radio and vacuume.   
  
"Yeah. Get used to it," he muttered, turning instead to the kitchen and going to the fridge. He needed something to drink.   
  
Trunks blinked, something was definitely wrong... then a conversation had roughly a month earlier came to mind. "Damnit," she muttered to herself, having a clue and rushed to her room to throw on a yukata quickly, before coming back out to the kitchen. "Goten...what's wrong?" she asked.   
  
Goten had found a beer can in the back of the fridge and was drinking it. "Why is it always me, huh? What the hell did I do in the world to deserve being stepped on ALL the time."   
  
Yep... definitely what she thought it was. "Goten, sit down, I'll make you something to eat...."   
  
"So I'm not the strongest, or the smartest, or the richest. I'm plain old Goten, and that never seems to be good enough! Why can't I ever be good enough for anyone?!" Goten stated, smashing the empty beer can in his hand.   
  
Trunks winced, then came forward, taking him by the arm and leading him to the chair, getting the rest of the beers in the fridge (only two more) and putting them down for him before pulling out a tupperware and tossing it into the microwave. She knew he'd keep talking until he got it all out... and she was there to listen. Granted it wasn't ice creame and soda, but still....   
  
"I mean, I gave her everything! I never complained, was the gentleman my mother taught me to be.. and STILL I'm treated like trash! What do I do wrong, Trunks? Why can't girls just like me for me!"   
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Goten. Paris is an asshole."   
  
Secret long kept had eaten away at her for too long.   
  
"She only dated me to get to YOU," Goten spat angerily. "That's FIVE now who have done that! What's so different between us that they want you, and not me!" he whined, reaching for another can with shaking hands.   
  
"They're shallow, and want money," Trunks sighed, sitting down with him while waiting on their supper to cook. "Besides, they don't even know who you are," Trunks rolled his eyes. "If they bothered to get to know who you were, they'd know not to let you go. Let's face it - they wanna date guys like me, but if they want to settle down... they want to settle down with guys like you."   
  
Goten just put his head on the table, forgetting about the beer. "Just for once... I want a girl who won't leave me once she gets bored... I don't want to be alone, Trunks. I want someone in my life like Gohan has... "   
  
"Well, we could crash the tournament and pick out a fighter chick for ya," Trunks teased. "See if Hercule has any more daughters we don't know about."   
  
Goten just shook his head, his face buried in his arms.   
  
Trunks sighed, pushing her chair next to him and rubbing his back a little. "It'll be okay - you'll bounce back, and I bet you'll find a girl who's got some real personality this time. I could even check her out first, make sure she's not a player?"   
  
"I'm not gonna bother with girls for a while, " Goten muttered.   
  
"That's okay too."   
  
"I'm tired of the stupid games they play."   
  
"You're just too nice a guy, Goten."   
  
"Yeah, well you know what they say. Nice guys always finish last."   
  
"Not you - you're young yet, you're only 28!" Trunks tilted her head down to try and look at him.   
  
Goten just was kicking himself, not really listening - just going on with his own inner monologue. "I'm not worth it... no one wants to be with me. And it's not worth turning gay cause no guy would like me either..."   
  
"Goten," Trunks shook her head. "Paris is a bitch - she didn't deserve someone as good a guy as you are, she deserved an asshole, and hopefully that's what she's getting."   
  
Goten sighed. "I'm not even good enough for a bitch..." he whimpered.   
  
"You're too good, for a bitch," Trunks rubbed his back. "She didn't know what she had, she's stupid. Want me to go find her and beat her with a fry-pan?"   
  
"Nah... I just want to forget it..." he said softly, his face still buried in his arms.   
  
"I've got some ice creame and Dumb and Dumber... wanna veg out?"   
  
Goten shook his head a bit. "I just wanna go to sleep."   
  
"C'mon, I'll tuck you in," She stood, holding a hand to help him out of the chair, even though her size was diminutive next to him.   
  
"Nah... I can do it myself..." he said softly, standing a bit, then stumbling, grabbing onto the table. His face was bright red, his eyes wet from silent tears... a puddle on the table where his face had been buried.   
  
Trunks reached up and wiped his tears off his cheeks. "I know you can, but I'm gonna tuck you in anyway," She told him, hugging him in a comfourt gesture.   
  
Goten sighed. "Trunks... why do girls do this? Play with people's hearts like they are toys?"   
  
"Dunno... not all girls are like that - but I guess some just don't want to get close, so if they start to feel anything, maybe they push people away.... That's the best guess I can give you."   
  
"Kinda sucks... being the pushed away one... " Goten said softly. "I feel sorry, for the ones you've hurt, suddenly..." he muttered, then walked himself ino the room, leaving Trunks behind. He didn't want company, especially an very attractive female.   
  
Trunks sighed and went back to the kitchen, putting things away. "... So do I...." she whispered to herself.   
  
From his room, the soft whimpers of Goten could be heard as the demi-saiyan cried himself to sleep.   
  
"That damn woman," Trunks whispered to herself, going to her room and closing the door, curling up with a pillow as tears spilled over her own cheeks. "I wish I could help you, Chibi.... I wish I could."

* * *

September 13

* * *

Trunks was quickly putting some last minute things into her bags as she was about to go away for two weeks, "Now don't forget to feed Harvey twice a day, and make sure he has enough water... and lettuce, he really likes lettuce and dandylions."   
  
"I know, Trunks..." Goten sat at the table, doodling on a sketchpad.   
  
"And make sure to let him run around the house for a few hours every day, or he'll feel all cooped up," She continued, grabbing a dress-suit and putting it into her garment bag.   
  
"I'll just let him loose in your room the whole time, how about that?" Goten asked, sighing. He sucked at drawing, he concluded, closing the sketchbook and watching Trunks.   
  
"If you do, make sure to put the litter box in there," She told him, sighing and tapping on her fingers to make sure she had everything.   
  
"I'll just put litter into those pumps you bought he likes to sleep in," Goten smirked a bit.   
  
"Those cost eighty dollars!" she looked at him in shock. "Just... try to use some common sense, ne Chibi?"   
  
Goten shrugged. "If you don't think I can take care fo him, just give him to Pan or Bra."   
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, just.. " she sighed. "I'll be back in two weeks, I'll see you then, okay?" She smiled, capsulating her bags.   
  
Goten nodded. "Take care."   
  
"Will do!" she flashed a grin and was soon out the door.   
  
Goten went and closed the door, then knelt down by the cage, petting the rabbit. "She'll be home soon, Harvs... I hope you can handle me until then."   
  
The bunny snuffled and grunted, snuggling against his hand.

* * *

Please Review!   
  



	12. 11 September 27Monday28Tuesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Cryptic Maia: (10) I make you sick? I'm sorry. I update quickly because most of the story is already mapped out - just needing to be beta read and storified :) Thanks! -- (11) Sparks? =giggles= oh yes... sparks. You'll love this chapter, then.  
  
Alison Sky:(11) Yay!!!! hehe, yes, we both wrote this together, and it was fun. =baps Goten= we're not even sure which part'll be in Chapter 58 yet! hehe. (Trunks: yeah, probably someone dying, if I know RavenPan.... =grumblemutter=)  
  
Son Rose1: (11) Let's all go on a Paris hunt! =pulls out sword=. I'm glad you like!!!  
  
ManicAlpha: (11) hehe, I love Goten too! =snuggles him=  
  
Candy the Duck: (11) Nawww.... ya think? =laughs=  
  
A/N: I have fanart!!! =dances= Thank you so much, Tenshi No Hoshii!!! Everyone if you want to see, she did a pic of 'Trina' and I put it up here: "www" dot "angelfire" dot "com/scary/ravenpan/RavenPanfanart" dot "html"  
  
I also have done one of Trina, which can be found at "www" dot "deviantart" dot "com/deviation/8151949/" - yeah I could have put it up on the same page with Tenshi's, but I want to get more people viewing my deviant art page - sue me! =laughs=  
  
Okay, so I'm leaving for the weekend on Friday morning, depending on how many reviews this gets, I may upload the next chapter before I leave, if not, I'll do so when I'm back on monday/tuesday before I leave again wednesday =grin=  
  
Don't forget, I love reviews!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
Septemer 23

* * *

Two weeks later, as promised, Trunks returned home around eight pm. Her keys rattled in the lock, and she stretched her neck a little as she walked in. "I'm home!" she called, not knowing if Goten was also.   
  
Goten was sleeping in his room, having taken to sleeping for long times recently. He woke up, went to work, came home, played with the rabbit, then went to bed. His mom was worried, and he had grown thin these past few weeks. Gohan thought he would snap out of it soon... they hoped.   
  
"I guess it's just me and Harvey," She chuckled, going to her room. She passed Goten's and saw he was asleep - but figuring he'd just had a long day at work, she headed inside her room and put her capsulised baggage on her dresser - she'd worry about unpacking later, she herself was exhausted. She went over to Harvey's cage and opened it up, and lazily the Rabbit came out to snuffle her.   
  
"Hey Harvey, you miss me?" She asked, pulling him into her lap as she sat on the floor, petting him. The rabbit just settled down, unaccustomedly quiet. She looked in the cage and saw some lettuce, though it was hardly touched.   
  
"Not feeling too well today, boy?" she asked, snuggling him a little more as she pet him.   
  
The rabbit just wiggled his nose slightly, then closed his eyes, "Ah, I guess you're tired," The bunny nuzzled in more against her. "I'll let you get some sleep, if you still don't feel well in the morning, I'll take you to the vet, okay?"   
  
Of course the rabbit didn't answer, and she put him back in his cage, petting him before changing into a large shirt and some shorts to sleep in, and climbing into bed.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when a small sound woke Trunks. She blinked, sitting up - wondering why she was awake.   
  
There it was again, an odd... coughing sound. She followed it to Harvey's cage, to find the bunny panting. "Harvey?" she asked worriedly - picking him up out of the cage and cuddling him on her lap. The rabbit snuggled up against her stomach and into the crook of her arm. "Hey, you okay?"   
  
The rabbit was shivering, and made that coughing sound again, his whole body convulsing slightly. "Hey, stick with me Harv - you'll be alright, it's just a cold, we'll take you to the Vet in the morning... nobody's open at this hour." She picked up some of the untouched lettuce and tried to offer it to him, but he didn't take it, just the occasional shudders.   
  
"Hey.. c'mon... you'll be alright, Harvey, right?" Trunks asked, worry starting to lace her into a panic, which she pushed down.   
  
The panting breaths stopped. "Harvey...." she pet him, resting her hand on his stomach to feel for his breaths and heartbeats like she did so often. "H... Harvey?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, cuddling the still form to her as she quietly wept.   
  
Goten stirred in his sleep, then blinked his eyes open. He looked at the time, then heard the soft sounds from the livingroom. He got up slowly and started for his doorway to look out.   
  
Trunks was kneeling on the floor, rocking, curled around Harvey, sobbing quietly.   
  
His eyes fell on the empty cage and he sighed. He knew the rabbit had gotten sick. Talking to the vet, it was just old age... there was nothing to be done. He had hoped that the rabbit would have died before Trunks got home....   
  
He walked to his best friend and knelt down, putting an arm on her back. "Hey..."   
  
She flinched, sobbing, just rocking back and forth. "H... Harvey's... he's...."   
  
"I know, Trunks... the vet said it was going to happen soon..." Goten said softly, sitting down and pulling her into his arms.   
  
"He was.. he was just coughing... and I was holding him, and he.. and he just... stopped!" she sobbed, one arm cuddling the limp rabbit while she wept into Goten's shoulder.   
  
"I know..." Goten said softly, rubbing her back and he pet the dead rabbit gently.   
  
"I really cared about him," she sobbed, her tears running down his bare shoulder and chest as she sobbed. "He... and I was away... what if... could... I... " she broke down into incoherent sobbing once more.   
  
"Harvey knew you loved him, Trunks..." Goten told her gently, nuzzling her forehead. "It was just his time..."   
  
"I should... should have.. have stayed..."   
  
"It wouldn't have changed anything, Trunks... you were here when he died... you held him and loved him as he passed... that's the best you can do..."   
  
"Can... can we... bury him? I... don't wanna let him be cremated with dozens of... of others...?" She turned watery, sorrowful blue eyes up to him, her breath still hitching with sobs.   
  
"Of course... wherever you want to, ok?" Goten told her softly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.   
  
She nodded, and sniffled. "Out where we used to hide when we got in trouble?" She asked, hiccoughing slightly.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Trunks moved like she was a puppet, slowly standing and cuddling Harvey to herself, one shaking hand pushing his eyes closed. She reached for his little blanket on the cage and lay it on the floor, sobbing once more as she lay him down on it and nuzzled him, petting him one last time.   
  
Goten watched sadly, then went into the closet to get one of Trunks' shoeboxes and brought it back, putting it beside them.   
  
She carefully wrapped Harvey in the little blanket, then put him into the box, her breath catching in a sob as she closed it and looked up at Goten, pulling the box up and hugging it gently to herself as tears continued to stream down her face.   
  
Goten pulled Trunks into his arms and held her, sighing deeply, his face a scary neutral for the normally emotional demi-saiyan. "Come on, I'll carry you," he told her softly, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.   
  
She wrapped one arm around his neck, holding the box, "...Thanks..." she said quietly, her small form still shaking with repressed sobs.   
  
Goten picked her up and walked to the balcony, then took off flying for the forest, their hideout.   
  
She remained silent the entire way, and when she was set down on the familiar ground, she went to the base of a tree she often sat under and put down the box, grabbing a nearby rock and starting to dig at the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, but her sobbing stilled by this single-minded purpose.   
  
Goten walked over and knelt down. He formed a knifehand and shot it into the ground, then pulled it back, a burial hole created in an instant.   
  
Trunks paused, looking up at him slightly, then took the box bearing Harvey, and placed it in the ground, small hands becoming dirt-caked as she put the dirt back in over him, the tears watering it with salt.   
  
Goten just knelt by, watching emotionlessly. He had already detached himself from the rabbit when he learned it was going to die. It was just another sad loss now... but he wouldn't let anything touch his heart again... he had let a thick layer of ice grow on it these last several weeks.   
  
Trunks finally finished burying the pet, patting down the earth with careful preciseness before the tears consumed her once more and she rubbed her eyes, as she sobbed, with the back of one dirt-stained hand.   
  
"Let's go home, Trunks..." Goten said softly, standing, offering his best friend a hand.   
  
She didn't move, just hugging her arms around herself as she wept. "It's... it's not fair... How.. how could I let myself... and then... it's not FAIR!"   
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Trunks!" Goten stated. "It was a rabbit. It was old. It died! The vet said there was nothing to do."   
  
Trunks jumped up and hit Goten's chest impotently. "But I let myself LOVE him!!" She screamed at him. "AND HE DIED!!!!"   
  
Goten took the abuse. He was thin, but still a saiyan. Finally, though, he grabbed her arms and stopped her. "And now it's gone to a place where it won't ever be sick again, Trunks. And he died knowing that you loved him. That should be enough."   
  
"I want him back!" She screamed, collapsing against him as tears fell fresh and new, her whole body shaking as her weak hands dropped to her sides and her eyes closed tightly against the pain tearing at her.   
  
There was a reason she never let herself get close to any living thing... she was always afraid... afraid something would happen.   
  
Something always happened.   
  
Goten wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. "I know, Trunks... I know. Come on, Let's go home," he picked her up and turned, ready to fly home.   
  
She simply put her arms around his neck as she wept against it.   
  
He flew them home, landing lightly on the balcony and walking into the kitchen. "Come on, let's wash your hands... get the dirt off."   
  
Numbly she followed, her sobbing having now died down to the occasional hiccough, though tears still stained her cheeks and an occasional whimper left her lips.   
  
Goten stood her by the sink, using his hands to wash her own, keeping his presence as a backbone to her, to keep her going. "Everything will be ok, Trunks... " he whispered into her ear as he washed her hands.   
  
She let him help her, barely helping herself. "He... he used to hop right up to me if I was sitting on the floor and drawing... and he'd try to eat my pencils...."   
  
"I know... he ate all of mine first, I think," Goten chuckled a bit, gently washing the soap between each finger.   
  
She tried on a sad smile, still sniffling as she rested back against him slightly. "He always knew if I bought lettuce, too... underfoot while I tried to put groceries away," she remembered.   
  
"Yeah... tried to climb my leg one day when I dared to make a sandwich with his lettuce."   
  
Trunks smiled, laughing softly as her hands were rinsed, only reminder was a bit of dirt under her fingernails.   
  
Goten turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel, drying Trunks' hands carefully. "And if I ever dared eat a carrot in his presence... he cold nosed my kneecap once because of that."   
  
Trunks smiled through her tears, "Yeah... I wonder if he'll give Yemma fits," she let him dry her hands, watching as he did so.   
  
"He hung around us long enough... I'm sure he's already chewing on his pencils and leaving presents in his shoes." Goten nodded, his face soft, but still neautral. He brushed the damp towel over her cheek, wiping off a dirt smudge there.  
  
Trunks smiled sadly, taking the towel and putting it down, and just putting her arms around Goten's waist, resting her head against his chest... just needing to hold and be held.   
  
Goten held her, one hand rubbing her back. "You ok now?"   
  
"..Tryin to be," she nodded with a shuddering sigh.   
  
Goten kissed her forehead. "You will be."   
  
"How can you be sure?" She looked up at him with shining eyes, the sadness just making her look vulnerable.   
  
Goten looked down at her, and his heart skipped a beat. He bit his lip, closing his eyes. "You always are. That's the best part about you, Trunks... you always bounce back."   
  
"It hurts...." she looked away slightly, then rested her head against his chest again. She liked the feel of being held.   
  
"All pains heal... just takes time," he told her, resting his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back... then letting his fingers play in her hair a bit.   
  
She shrugged, listening to his heartbeat, "I guess...."   
  
"It does... if you let it," he whispered, combing her hair with his fingers.   
  
"I guess...." her head came back to rest against his hand some, her eyes closed. It felt good, his fingers running through her hair.   
  
Goten pet the back of her head as his other hand came up to wipe away the tears from her face. "You'll see..." he told her.   
  
"I guess..." she turned her cheek into his hand. Touch... She sniffled slightly, then opened her eyes to look up at him.   
  
Goten was looking down at her, sadness in his eyes, but also twinged with something else. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sight of her secretive blue eyes... it made him speechless.   
  
She simply watched him, her gaze soft, needy.  
  
Then, on an impulse, Goten leaned down and gently kissed her lips, hoping to make her feel better with the simple action.   
  
She gasped slightly the closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss and returning it.   
  
Goten's heart skipped and his arms wrapped tightly around her, his own sudden need breaking through his ice block and coming out in the passion of a simple kiss.   
  
She returned it, and her passion almost matched his as her lips moved slightly against his in invitation for something more.   
  
His arms moved, one holding her head, the other running to her hips, pulling her body hard against his as his lips opened, his tongue licking long her full lips, asking for entrance to the invitation.   
  
Her own hands slipped up around his shoulders as her lips parted, her tongue searching out his in blind need, a soft moan coming from her throat.   
  
Goten turned them a bit, pressing her back against the wall as he let his tongue dance along hers, his hand kneeding her hip as his other held for balance on the wall.   
  
She groaned, pressing tightly against him as their tongues danced, her chest heaving in quick gasps for air.   
  
Goten groaned as well, his need becoming clear against her stomach as he pressed harder, sucking on her tongue.   
  
She moaned, moving her hips only slightly, and gasping as his thigh brushed against her, affording a feeling she never had, herself, before as she melted into him.   
  
Goten moaned, then pushed himself back, gasping for breath as he searched Trunks' eyes, his own clouded with passion, and the need to be loved and not thrown away again.   
  
And the need of a similar sort was just as prevalent in her own. She panted, biting her lower lip in uncertainty... afraid.   
  
"Trunks... I..." Goten gasped, fear in his eyes. This was his best friend... he shouldn't... but... he wanted to so badly, since the day he saw the female form of Trunks.   
  
"Even... even if it's just tonight... just this once.... I don't want to be alone right now," she said softly. "Empty. You're my best friend, I'll never stop being your best friend - unless you ask me to," she barely whispered, her heart broken, bare, and frightened by its emptiness. "Just... please...."   
  
Goten's eyes lit up and he grabbed her, pulling her back to him, kissing her deeper than before, his answer on his lips, but not spoken.   
  
She clung to him as she returned his kiss with passion, needing him to lead. And the emotion flooding her... it... "Goten..." she whispered against his lips before her tongue darted out to meet and stroke along his own.   
  
Goten's hand ran along Trunks' side as he kissed her, pressed close, tracing her spine... her hips... the ridge of her rear.   
  
She moaned, her own hands tracing the muscles of his back, down to rest on his waistband at his hips.   
  
Goten moaned, his hands snaking around her hips and lifting her off the ground, starting towards the bedroom.   
  
Her kisses got more fervent as she tried to press their kiss even deeper, her tongue mapping out his mouth as he walked.   
  
Goten kicked his door open and lowered Trunks onto his bed pressing down on top of her, his need digging into her hip.   
  
She pulled him close, her hands resting on his waistband, tugging at it.   
  
Kissing her, he reached down to find the hem of her shirt, his calloused hands running along the smooth skin of her stomach and slowly upwards.   
  
She gasped as a strange shiver ran through her. This was her best friend... this was... GOTEN, and she... they... "Uhnnnn," her head fell back... it felt so good.   
  
Not missing a beat, Goten kissed down her jaw and neck, flicking his tongue in the hollow of her throat before kissing along her shoulder.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Please Review!  



	13. 12 September 28, 796 Tuesday Cont

A/N1 - Got bunches of reviews, and am putting up two chapters, so some reviewer corner in this one, some in the next one - don't forget, please review BOTH chapters! .  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (12) Yes. We are terrible =giggles=  
  
Chrisoriented: (12) hehe, yeah, Wow. You're a Vegeta fan, I take it? We'll be revamping a soon-coming chapter just for ya ;)  
  
Candy the Duck: (12) Hey! =covers computer screen= Stop looking at my notes! :P  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: (12) =laughs= I love an enthusiastic review :) However.... it's THIS chapter ;) Serious update? Well... seriously fun, perhaps :) Thanks for the well-wishing!  
  
()()()  
  
A/N2 - Okay, there's sex at the beginning for this chapter... I tried to bring it down to an R rating, if you want to see the full fledged version, go to "www" dot "mediaminer" dot "org/fanfic/viewch.php?cid=206125&submit=ViewChapter&id=64021" and it's there. If you're not against this sort of thing, I highly suggest it, some of the reactions that are non-verbal say a whole lot more about what's going on between these two, you'll also get some thoughts running through their heads, Trunks mostly. Please review here on FF.Net if you do so, though! :)   
  
If you DON'T want to read the pseudo-smut, scan down to where the paragraphs are big again, which is just past the page break, that means Ali and I've gone back to normal story writing - and there are Definitely some nuances in this afterglow you don't wanna miss!   
  
I'm going away for a few days, so I'm updating two chapters, please review both!!!

* * *

()()()  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

()()()  
Chapter Twelve  
September 27 (continued)

* * *

()()()  
  
"Uhnnn..."   
  
_Gasp_   
  
"I'm sorry,"   
  
"Sorry for what?"   
  
"I'm probably not what you hoped to see."   
  
"No... you're not... you're way more beautiful than I ever expected."   
  
"Didn't want to squick you."   
  
()()()   
  
"So ... wow...!"   
  
"Oh, it gets better.."   
  
"I'm so Fucked!"   
  
"No, not yet, but you will be."   
  
()()()   
  
_squeak_   
  
"Like that?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Come on, Trunks... cum for me..."   
  
"AH!"   
  
"That's it, Trunks... go with it."   
  
"Oh kami... oh... Mercy... please..."   
  
"Man, Trunks... you taste good..."   
  
"Uhn.... Goten.... uhnnnn....."   
  
"Ready for more?"   
  
"Uhmmm?"   
  
"Thought so."   
  
"Mm? What're....ooooaahhhh, didn't know about that one,"   
  
()()() _  
  
Kiss_   
  
"Please...."   
  
"Trying to rush the moment? I thought you liked to take your time, Trunks."   
  
_whimper_   
  
"Then again, I wonder what it's like to be deep inside you..."   
  
"That so?"   
  
"Oh yeah... deep. Inside you."   
  
"You're gonna have to wait."   
  
"Oh gods, Trunks..."   
  
"You know, this is really weird, Chibi.... and I really like it... and now it's payback time."   
  
"Do your worst."   
  
"Oh on the contrary, I'm going to attempt to do my best."   
  
"I'm sure you will."   
  
"Close your eyes."   
  
"Why? I like what I see."   
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just go back to my room then."   
  
"Oh kay, they're closed. ... Oh yeah..."   
  
()()()   
  
"Uhnnnn Oh Dende... Trunks..."   
  
"Like that?"   
  
"Hell yeah... Truuunnnksss..."   
  
()()()   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Trunks, I want to... but... I..."   
  
"But what, Goten?"   
  
"Only if you want me to..."   
  
"Uhnnnnn...."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"If I'm going to do this at all, I'd rather to do it with you... and I need this just as badly as you do."   
  
()()()   
  
"Oh man...!" _Whine_   
  
"What's wrong, why'd you stop?"   
  
"Trunks... I got good news and bad news..."   
  
"What...."   
  
"You're a virgin."   
  
"And what's the good news?"   
  
"You're a virgin..."   
  
"Well it can't be THAT ba-.... oh shit."   
  
"Yeah. It only hurts a moment... but this is your body... your choice."   
  
"You're my best friend, I trust you,"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"AGH!"   
  
"Shh... it's okay..."   
  
"...I never knew...."   
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"No, don't be. I'm okay...."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I wanna finish what we started, it wouldn't be fair not to."   
  
()()()   
  
"Yeah, baby, that's it... "   
  
"Uuhn...."   
  
"Turn over."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Get on your hands and knees... trust me."   
  
"I swear if you put that thing in my ass, I'm going to get my dad to kill you."   
  
"Oh no... trust me... you'll like this."   
  
"UHN!"   
  
_chuckle_   
  
"Ahhh...."   
  
"Oh yeah... how do you like this?"   
  
"Don't.... stop..."   
  
"Oh, I don't plan on it."   
  
"Nnnggg. Ah!"   
  
"Oh gods, Trunks, I'm gonna cum..."

* * *

He instinctivly pushed his whole length in, his fingers clenching her hair as he pulled back hard.   
  
"AH!" this time it wasn't a cry of pleasure, but one of pain followed by whimpering.   
  
Goten let go, his eyes opening. He quickly pulled out, looking at her. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"   
  
She rubbed at her hair and neck as she fell to the bed and rolled onto her back. "...Yeah... human body sucks."   
  
Goten was panting, still on his knees, his face appologetic. "I forget my strength sometimes..." he chuckled.   
  
"You do this to all the girls?" Trunks joked, raising an eyebrow still rubbing on her neck a little.   
  
"No... I just... well.. you let me," Goten rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"I _let_ you? as in it's my fault I've almost got whiplash?" She pouted at him.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Goten meeped, giving Trunks a pout.   
  
She reached up and pulled him down with her.   
  
Goten did so, laying on top of her, using his arms to keep his face above hers. "So... how was it?"   
  
She pursed her lips and looked like she was thinking very hard. "It was... different."   
  
Goten pouted.   
  
"Yeah, different, get off me, I can barely breathe," she wrinkled her nose at him and smirked.   
  
Goten wrinkled his nose. "Fine then. Get to your own bed."   
  
"I just said get off me, I didn't say go away," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Weren't you always telling me to stick around until a girl got dressed?"   
  
"But you're not really a girl, right?" he teased.   
  
She didn't answer, biting her lip and looking away a bit. "Let's just go to sleep, Chibi."   
  
"Ok," he nodded, then yawned. He slipped to her side and wrapped Trunks up in his arms, pulling her close to him.   
  
She snuggled up to him and soon fell to sleep, snuggled against his shoulder, one leg draped over his.   
  
Goten nuzzled his face into her hair; and soon he, too, was fast asleep.   
  
()()()  
Please Review!!!! 


	14. 13 September 28, 796 Tuesday Concl

A/N: And the rest of the reviewer corner!  
  
Reviewer Corner:   
  
Purple-Moonlight: (12) Uhm... I kinda did.... (When we were writing the first part of that chapter, one of my pets had just died... and I was in a mood.... gomen?) And yes, I left you hanging there. I am an evil person. I'm trying to make up for it with, while I'm gone several days, y'all have two chapters to read :)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (12) hehe.... XD Yeeeeep!  
  
BlueAzul13: (12) Yay! Glad you liked it. hehe, action packed adventure? =laughs= well... I suppose that's ONE way to say it. Morning after... well that's this chapter...... heh.  
  
ManicAlpha: (12) =hands bubblegum cigar= Yes it is. Yes it is. Yes, poor them. Yep, kinda, but those two have been through so much, not tooo bad. but... heh. yeah. as for pregnancy? If Trunks was pregnant, and wished to be a guy before the baby was born, the baby would be killed. I think. Yeah.   
  
A/N: Please don't forget to Review! I wanna see lots when I get back!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
September 27 (continued)

* * *

()()()  
  
Trunks moaned softly as she started to wake, nuzzling the something warm beside her with a yawn, her skin chilled, she shivered, trying to bring the side of the blanket over her a little.   
  
Goten sighed in his sleep, hugging the warm body tighter against him, unconciously raising his ki to warm both bodies.   
  
"Mmm," she sighed contentedly then blinked. Wait. She was in bed. With another person. And she was a she. "What...?" she sat up and rubbed at her eyes, trying to remember just what'd happened.   
  
Goten just gave a happy sigh, trying to pull his pillow back to him.   
  
"Woah wait-a-minute here," she wasn't really able to pull away, and thus Goten was successful. She blinked, well at least it wasn't some random guy, but... "Goten?!"   
  
"Not now, Trunks... I'm sleeping..." Goten muttered, turning his face into the pillows.   
  
She bapped the top of his head, "Wake up, damnit!"   
  
"OW!" Goten opened his eyes. "What?!"   
  
"Tell me, Goten," she said in a strangely sweet voice, crossing her arms over bare breasts, sitting beside him, "If you notice anything.... Weird."   
  
Goten rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then blinked. Then his jaw dropped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" he shouted.   
  
"Better yet, what the hell am I doing in your bed and we're both FUCKING NAKED.." she paused, and looked down, "AND FUCKING BLOOD ON MY THIGHS!!!"   
  
Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... I think you've done it enough in my place to know that answer...?" he meeped.   
  
Trunks tackled him, pummeling him ineffectively with her fists. "You got me drunk didn't you?!" she wasn't yet awake enough to remember any of the night before just yet.   
  
"NO!" Goten held his hand up. "It was just... the bunny, and you... crying... I...I just wanted you to stop crying!"   
  
She blinked, and sat back on her heels, her eyes filling with tears as the beginning of the night was brought to remembrance, her lower lip trembling and her hands covering her face.   
  
"Please, not again... if you didn't like this result, PLEASE don't start crying again!" Goten begged.   
  
Trunks just fell down next to him, snuggling as she buried her face in his neck and sobbed once more. She really did love that rabbit.   
  
Goten wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to be held, but he got in trouble for doing that. "Trunks?" he asked, patting her back gently while his arms were wide, not touching anything else but the center of her back.   
  
"Please Goten... don't hate me for what happened last night," she sobbed.   
  
"I don't hate you... do you hate me?" he asked.   
  
She shook her head, "Don't hate me, you're my best friend, I need you, I can't.. please Goten," she sobbed just wanting him to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay.   
  
Goten sighed and hugged her tightly. "It's gonna be _alright_, Trunks... just think of it this way... you can write that book now...."   
  
"Forget the fucken book, I don't know anything anymore," she whimpered.   
  
"You sure do know how to give head," Goten chuckled teasingly, trying to cheer her up.   
  
She groaned, "I can't believe I actually did that...."   
  
"And man you did it better than anyone I've ever... well, yeah." Goten blushed.   
  
"Maybe it's cause I used to be a guy and know what I liked?" Trunks shrugged, her tears being replaced by soft chuckles.   
  
"I hope I gave you some pleasure in return," he smiled.   
  
She blushed crimson hiding her face in his shoulder. "I just know that if I'm ever a guy again, I'm NEVER taking another girls virginity," she laughed softly.   
  
"I'm sorry... I really didn't know..." he appologized.   
  
"Neither did I..." she sighed snuggling into him.   
  
Goten smiled and rubbed Trunks's back. "You're not mad then?"   
  
"I guess not..."   
  
Goten kissed the top of Trunks' head. "Good, cause I can't stand for you to be mad at me."   
  
"What're best friend's for, if not to knock boots," she teased with a nervous chuckle... she still couldn't believe she'd done this.   
  
Goten chuckled. "Yeah... and you were amazing." he nodded.   
  
She blushed, shaking her head, "This is all just," she yawned, "too weird."   
  
"It is... but in a few months, you'll be back to being a guy, and it'll be memories, that's all."   
  
"...Yeah," she got up and stretched, "I need a shower."   
  
Goten just layed on his side, watcing. "Yeah, you do."   
  
She ran a hand along her inner thigh, and frowned, wrinkling her nose. "Definitely.... you can join me if you want," then she blinked. "Wait... did I say that out loud?"   
  
"Yeah, you did..." Goten chuckled. "But go ahead... I'm fine."   
  
"Damnit, I'm turning bi," she muttered to herself as she left his room for her own shower.   
  
Goten sighed, then laid back down on his bed, the blankets tossed aside from the heat, and just shut his eyes, falling back asleep, naked on top of the bed, a silly smile on his face.   
  
Ten minutes later, the phone rang, "CHIBI, GET THE PHONE!" She shouted.   
  
Goten, however, was fast asleep... the sleep of the dead. Nothing was waking him up, in other words.   
  
"Damnit," Trunks grumbled, turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around her dripping self and running to the phone, "Hello?" she almost panted. "Son and Briefs residence...."   
  
"Trunks?"   
  
"Uhm... he's not here?"   
  
"It's Videl."   
  
"Yeah, it's me," Trunks scratched at her wet hair. "What's up?"   
  
"Chichi's having a big family dinner, and you and Goten are invited - Goten hasn't been looking too good since..."   
  
"I know, we'll be there, what time?"   
  
"Friday, Six thirty."   
  
"It's a three hour drive! How'm I going to get there in time, we both work."   
  
"Have Goten fly you both over."   
  
Trunks slapped her forehead. "Duh. Okay, need us to bring anything?"   
  
"Not really, but if you want to that's okay too."   
  
"We'll bring some sake and stuff to drink then, see you then."   
  
"Bai."   
  
Trunks sighed hanging up the phone. Right, act normal, not like you just screwed like crazy with your best friend in the wee hours of the morning....   
  
The best friend who slept through it all, a smile on his face that hadn't been there in almost a month.   
  
Trunks, on her way back to her shower to get the rest of the soap out of her hair, looked in on him. "How you sleep through it all, I'll never know. Ah well, you're going if I have to drag you into flying us there." _Hopefully by then this will be a less nerve-wracking memory._   
  
Somehow... she felt she was wrong.   
  
()()()  
Please Review!!!! 


	15. 14 September 30, 796 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Manic Alpha: (14) Yay! =shifty glance= yeah... that's fair close to how it might have happened if the rolls were reversed. =winks at co-author and laughs= As for Trunks's wish - since this story is all written, just needing to be beta-d and moved from simstyle to story style..... =giggles= you're in for a treat :)  
  
Chrisoriented: (14) Dunno if she still likes girls... but at this point she still, some of the time at least, thinks of herself as a he =chuckle= as for losing your virginity - I can't force my beliefs on ya, but try to wait until you're married - it is a special gift :)   
  
Purple Moonlight: (14) 'sokay :) - poor harvey - no comment on the chapter! bad PM! =twap= ;) =wink=  
  
Cryptic Maia: (13) Is there? I'll have to look when I have time to read :) hehe.. thanks for reading the full version , and I'm glad you like how we got around the lemonishness here. yep. way more than sparks =giggle= (14) second thoughts?.... Perhaps :)  
  
BlueAzul13: (14) =giggles= I'm so glad you like our fic! hehe, glad to meet your expectations. As for Trunks's slight bout of amnesia... She had just woken up, and was exhausted (gee I wonder why ;)) - I find when that happens I don't remember at first what's happened the night before either. I'm glad you like!!!  
  
Just a fan: (14) I'm so glad you're liking this =blushes= I can't take all the credit, Alison DID write about half the story too :)  
  
Candy the Duck: (14) Notic WHAT first? =laughs= that they had sex? Hmm, perhaps he might have... if he'd seen them....   
  
A/N: Thank you all SO much for your reviews! I'm heading out of town again for a little while, so in stead of breaking this chapter into two (like I usually would have done) I left it nice and long for ya. Now don't forget to review! I want a full inbox when I get home =laughs and winks=   
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fourteen  
September 30  
()()()

* * *

"Goten, you ready?"   
  
Goten came out of his bedroom, wearing a pair of nice khaki's with a tight black top, his hair sticking all over the place from having taken a shower. "I guess... I can't believe we forgot about this..."   
  
She came up and rubbed a smudge of shaving cream off his cheek, then sighed. "Okay, I've got the sake and stuff in the capsule, if you fly really fast we SHOULD still get there on time...."   
  
"Want me to carry you or fly piggy back?" Goten asked, smirking   
  
Trunks just looked at him, and grabbed the capsule carrying the drinks, putting it into her pocket.   
  
"You can walk too..." he crossed his arms.   
  
"Fine fine, carry me," she sighed. "I'm tired anyway, maybe I can take a nap."   
  
"Alright." Goten walked over. "You feeling ok? You've been acting off these past few days..."   
  
"I'm fine, just tired, probably caught one of those bug things," she grumbled.   
  
"Ok. You sleep then and I'll wake you up when we get there."   
  
"Thanks," she slipped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, resting her head against his chest. With a yawn, she was asleep before they'd left the city.   
  
Goten chuckled and took off, soon flying over the countryside to his family's home in the mountains.   
  
Trunks slept the entire way, her arms falling from about his neck to rest on her stomach as she slept.

* * *

()()()

* * *

Soon Goten landed, still cradling the woman in his arms. "Wake up, sleepy. We're here." he said, shaking her gently   
  
"Hmm?" she yawned stretching slightly. "Oh... Thanks, Chibi."   
  
"No problem, Sexy," Goten winked and stood her back on solid ground.   
  
"Hey," she wrinkled her nose and batted his arm lightly. "None of that here, got it? Just act.. casual."   
  
"Yeah... casual." Goten chuckled. He reached for the door and opened it. "I'm here!" he called, walking inside.   
  
"About time!" Videl called back. "We're all in the kitchen, you're three minutes late, better get in here before Goku eats the table!" she laughed.   
  
Trunks shook her head, going to the kitchen and uncapsulating the drinks, all pop or alcohol.   
  
Goten laughed, walking into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late... the shower didn't heat the water fast enough."   
  
"Well, at least you made it, Goten. That's all that matters," Gohan watched his little brother, a smile on his face. He looked a lot better than he had this past month. Maybe he was finally getting over Paris.   
  
"C'mon you two, sit down, I'm starving!" Goku laughed.   
  
Trunks chuckled, rolling her eyes and bringing over the drinks, getting down some glasses for everyone, including herself.   
  
"Need any help?" he asked Trunks, watching, but not sitting just yet.   
  
"Nope, I'm fine, Chibi, go ahead and sit down," She started pouring the glasses setting them out and around, Videl helping, until finally she sat at table too, a glass of red wine before herself as she accepted her human-sized portion of food from Gohan's mate.   
  
Gohan chuckled, then leaned back, watching. He looked at Trunks and saw that she seemed a bit tired. Concerned, he did a quick ki check... he blinked. And did it again.   
  
Trunks didn't notice his checking, obvlivious without her ki-abilities, pulling her bowl of rice to her as she nibbled at it, chuckling at some complaint or another Pan had about her school.   
  
Goten was smiling, talking to his mother, her face very relieved at the fact her baby boy was smiling again. She had been wanting to do this dinner, a way to cheer him up. Otherwise she would hunt down that woman and hurt her really badly. No woman was to hurt her baby boy. He was too innocent... too special.   
  
Gohan turned his head to look at his father, motioning to Trunks with his head, concern in his eyes.   
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he checked Trunks's ki. He blinked, his eyes widening slightly.   
  
Trunks reached for her glass of wine.   
  
"Uh, Trunks... I wouldn't drink that if I was you," Gohan stated.   
  
"Why not? It's good wine!"   
  
"Well, it's not good for you right now... in your condition and all..." Gohan stated.   
  
Goten turned, hearing this. He looked between his brother and Trunks. Maybe Gohan knew what was making Trunks so tired?   
  
"What condition?" she snapped, glaring at him.   
  
"Well... because of the baby and all."   
  
Goten face palmed.   
  
Chi Chi blinked.   
  
"....Baby...." Trunks's voice dropped to a dangerously calm, quiet tone. "What. Baby."   
  
"You mean you don't know?" Gohan looked at Goten. "You can sense that almost immediatly."   
  
Goten looked at Trunks and closed his eyes, focusing. It was the same... just a bit more pushed out... a bit more... split... no... two... "Oh shit..." he whispered softly and opened his eyes, looking at Trunks with confused eyes.   
  
Trunks was glowering, then it turned to confusion, then to panic. "But... I only did it ONCE!!"   
  
Pan laughed, "Trunks.. you... this is too rich!"   
  
Chi Chi looked at Goku in confusion. "Is she really?" she asked, not doubting her son, but wanting to hear from Goku for confirmation.   
  
"Pan, this is not the time," Gohan warned his daughter.   
,br Goten was steadily losing color in his face.   
  
Goku nodded, "Yes, Trunks is pregnant."   
  
Trunks glared at Goten now, "Goten, when I turned into a girl," she said in a slow quiet tone. "You promised you wouldn't let anybody ever knock me up....."   
  
"But... I didn't know!" Goten held his hands up in defense.   
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he drew two and two together. Goten happy again... now the sudden fear. Oh Kami no... this was SO not good.   
  
"HellOOH, You're a frigging SAIYAJIN, _I_ could smell if a woman could conceive and avoid fucking her, the LEAST you could do was tell me if I was like that!" Trunks bit back.   
  
"I NEVER LEARNED!" Goten shouted back.   
  
Videl chuckled, "Trunks, I take it you never heard of the pill?" it was too funny, Trunks... had sex.... as a woman!   
  
Pan looked at her father, "You can do that?" It was almost as her wheels were turning.   
  
Goku simply said "No." to his granddaughter.   
  
"No," Chi Chi chimed in at Pan.   
  
"HELL NO!" Gohan glared at his daughter.   
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT - AT LEAST THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED ME UP!" Trunks stood and screamed at Goten before throwing her napkin down on the table and fleeing the room in tears.   
  
Pan's eyes widened, "You mean.. you... and... woah."   
  
Goten looked back at his family with a "I can explain this..." look on his face.   
  
Gohan just groaned and held his head... another headache... he could feel it. WHY did his brother cause him to get these headaches, he wondered.   
  
"I'll... go check on Trunks," Chi Chi offerend, following to where the young woman had run off to.   
  
"We'll help you," Videl grabbed Pan by the shirt and hauled her teenaged daughter after them.   
  
Goku looked at Goten, "Explain, and explain quickly, son."   
  
Goten kinda stood up and backed away from the table. "Maybe I should go help them..."   
  
"I think you've done enough, Goten," Gohan warned, looked at his brother with a glare.   
  
"Sit down, Goten."   
  
"I really think I should..."   
  
"Sit, Goten," Gohan stated.   
  
"But I just need to..." he backed away with each word, trying to get close enough to the door to escape what he KNEW was going to be a verbal bashing.   
  
"SIT," Goku growled. "This is not a democracy."   
  
Goten meeped and sat down immediatly. He was dead.   
  
"Goten, you know better."   
  
"But... but... but the bunny died!" Goten stated, as if it was the answer to everything.   
  
Gohan's eyebrow raised. "And you didn't know?"   
  
"Know what?!" Goten whined, looking at Gohan with eyes that showed he was too confused to understand.   
  
"Well, used to be when a woman thought she was pregnant... she would... oh, nevermind." Gohan squeezed the bridge of his nose.   
  
"What bunny?" Goku asked patiently - hoping that might be the way to get more information out.   
  
"Trunks' pet bunny... it died... she was crying... I tried to get her to stop crying!" Goten whined.   
  
"By... having sex with her? Goten, I thought your mother and I raised you better."   
  
"SHE KISSED ME FIRST!" Goten shouted.   
  
"Goten, calm down." Goku advised, "There's no reason to yell about this."   
  
"DID NOT!" came the female scream from the other room.   
  
Gohan stood up and walked to his brother, looking down at him. "Goten... you really messed up this time."   
  
"But I didn't mean to!" Goten whimpered back.   
  
"Doesn't matter... and you're an adult now... so YOU have to fix it."   
  
"And you WILL fix it."   
  
"Do I just wish it all away with the Dragonballs?" Goten asked hopefully.   
  
Goku just looked at his son. "It's a life you're playing with, you tell me."   
  
"Guess not..." Goten mumbled.   
  
"Goten's gonna be a Daddy..." Gohan chuckled.   
  
"You're going to take care of her. Go to those lamaze class things with her, and do everything she asks you to, within reason," Goku advised.   
  
"But I don't know HOW to do any of this!" Goten whined. "I can't be a father! I'm too young!"   
  
"You have to grow up sooner or later, squirt," Gohan chuckled.   
  
"And you're not too young, you're older than I was when your brother was born."   
  
"But that was back a LONG time ago! This is a different generation, Dad! I'm too young!"   
  
"I was younger than you when Videl had Pan," Gohan pointed out.   
  
"But I'm not a dork who gets married to the first girl and gets her pregnant right away!!!" Goten stated, and Gohan's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Goten," Goku gave him a warning tone. "Mind your tongue."   
  
Goten bit his lip. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" He whimpered.   
  
"Mean it or not, it's happened."   
  
"And you need to be responsible," Gohan stated, a bit dark in his tone, miffed at Goten's words.   
  
"What am I gonna do?" Goten whimpered, bending over, his head in his hands. "I don't know how to be a dad... "   
  
"Well, you're going to learn."   
  
Goten just whimpered.

* * *

()()()

* * *

Trunks had fled to the livingroom where she was curled up in Goku's oversized chair, hugging a pillow and sobbing with her eyes pressed into it.   
  
Chi Chi walked in and rested a hand on Trunks' back. "Shhh, Trunks... it's going to be ok."   
  
"But I... I CAN'T be pregnant! That's nine more months... I was... I... I can't be pregnant," she sobbed. Videl just sat on the opposite arm of the chair, rubbing her back.   
  
"I don't think Gohan and Goku would lie about this, Trunks," Chi Chi said softly.   
  
"But it was just once," she sobbed, "He.. and I .. we... it was only once!"   
  
"That's all it takes, sometimes." Chi Chi sighed and looked at Videl for help.   
  
"Hey, it's not so bad," Videl rubbed her back still.   
  
"But I was on the home stretch, now I've got another NINE MONTHS! That's three months longer...." she whimpered.   
  
Videl seemed at a loss.   
  
"But you'll have a pretty baby in the end, Trunks... a little person that's a perfect mixture of you and Goten..." Chi Chi looked at the dining room doorway, hoping her son LIVED though this.   
  
Trunks sniffled, "Can you imagine a chibi Gotenks running around, that DOESN'T unfuse?"   
  
Videl blinked, "She has a point...."   
  
Chi Chi took a deep intake of breath. "Maybe it'll be a girl?" she thought.   
  
"Being raised by two guys? We're not living in San Francisco here!"   
  
Chi Chi wrung her skirt. "Well... maybe we'll just wait and see what happens?"   
  
Trunks just moaned and went back to crying.   
  
"You could put it up for adoption?" Pan asked.   
  
Trunks glared at her, "Don't you even DARE be thinking of that." Trunks then heard Goten scream that she'd kissed him first, "DID NOT!!" She screamed back.   
  
Chi Chi looked back at the kitchen, then at Videl. "So you're going to keep the baby?"   
  
"My baby," Trunks sniffled.   
  
"What about Goten?"   
  
"Castration?" She raised an eyebrow, joking.   
  
Videl chuckled.   
  
Chichi nodded too. "Don't worry, I think Goku and Gohan are in the process of that right now... and if not, your father definatly will, if not just kill him outright."   
  
"But he can't kill My Chibi, he's my best friend!"   
  
"Your Chibi?" Pan laughed, "This just keeps getting better."   
  
"He's called him that since they were kids," Videl pointed out.   
  
Chi Chi glared daggers at her granddaughter. "They're not going to be too happy when they find out, I think," she said softly. "Want me to be with you when you call them?"   
  
"No... they don't find out... I'm flying to America or something until this is all over," Trunks said quickly eyes wide. "They CAN'T find out, and I swear Panny if you tell anyone - killing you will be the first thing I do when I get back to normal!"   
  
"So you're never going to tell them, just appear one day as a guy carrying a baby that feels a lot like you and Goten, and looks it too, and expect them not to know anything?" Chi Chi narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Test tube experimental baby?" Trunks tried.   
  
"And who's the mother?"   
  
"Uhm... Natalie Portman? Y'know... one of those surrogate things."   
  
"And you think your father, with his ki reading ability, will belive that?"   
  
"The new technology that takes all the DNA out of an ovum can use the dna from both of us to do that, and we uh... figured we'd never find the right girls anyhow and... Shit that sounds gay," she groaned hiding her face in the pillow.   
  
"Like you're not." Pan jibed.   
  
"PAN SON!" Chi Chi shouted.   
  
"What, Trunks is really a GUY Grandma! He slept with Uncle Goten, who's a GUY, doesn't matter if he's got a girl's body right now, He still slept with a guy, and that makes him gay!"   
  
"Pan," Videl gave her a warning growl.   
  
Trunks just looked miserable and got up throwing the pillow at Pan and stalking back to the kitchen.   
  
Chi Chi shook her head. "Pan, go to your room," she ordered, then went after Trunks.   
  
Pan wrinkled her nose and headed up for the room that was hers in her grandparent's house.   
  
Videl sunk to sit on the couch with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

()()()

* * *

Trunks entered the room, "I wanna go home, Chibi," she said, her eyes red and swollen from crying. "I'm not hungry anymore...."   
  
Goten looked at Trunks, his eyes full of appology. "You... you're not going to kill me?" he asked softly.   
  
"Baby needs a father," simply said. "Just bring me home," she whimpered, rubbing at her eyes.   
  
Gohan watched the two of them. "You heard the woman."   
  
Goten stood up, walking to Trunks. "I'm sorry..." he said softly.   
  
"You're not allowed to knock up anyone else," she smirked slightly and stepped forward slipping her arms around his waist, sniffling into his shirt some.   
  
"I didn't mean to knock you up either," Goten whimpered, hugging her close, resting his head on top of hers.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked at his parents, confused.   
  
Goku shrugged, and looked at Chichi.   
  
Chi Chi just shook her head. "I'll pack you two up some food, for if you get hungry later," she said softly, going back into the kitchen.   
  
Trunks just sniffled, "Thanks Chichi...."   
  
Chi Chi returned a few moments later with a large bag filled with foil wrapped packages - which she handed to her youngest. "Be careful flying home, you two... and call us if you need anything."   
  
Goten nodded. "We will, Mom."   
  
"And let me know when you tell Trunks' family, so that we know it's safe to talk about it, ok?"   
  
Goten gulped and looked down at Trunks. Her eyes widened in terror and she fainted. He caught her before she could hit the floor. "This is going to be a very long nine months, isn't it?" he looked at his father and brother.   
  
"Oh yeah," Gohan nodded, a smirk on his face.   
  
"Just take her home and make sure she gets rest..." Goku chuckled, shaking his head. "Saiyajin babies in Human bodies are a rough go."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"And make sure she eats... she's eating for two now..." Chi Chi reminded.   
  
"Ok."   
  
"And keep your pants on," Gohan stated.   
  
"Shut up, Gohan," Goten muttered, adjusting Trunks in his arms.   
  
Goku laughed, "I think it's a little late for THAT advice, son."   
  
"As long as he only gets ONE woman pregnant," Gohan stated, and Chi Chi slapped her eldest over the head with her hand.   
  
Goku looked at Goten sternly, "Exactly," warning in his tone.   
  
Goten glared at his brother, then sighed and took off for home.   
  
Once he was gone, Chi Chi looked at Goku, smiling. "Another grandkid, Goku... we're finally getting another grandkid!"   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, then started to make a beeline for the door.   
  
Goku grinned, "Yeah, about time, too! Hey Gohan, how come you and Videl haven't had another kid?"   
  
Just after he asked, Videl entered, having said goodbye to Goten and given him just a few more words of advice. "What's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing, time to go," Gohan said, pushing Videl out the door, avoiding his father's question.   
  
"No... I wanna know?" she raised an eyebrow at her inlaws as she was getting escorted out.   
  
"When are you two going to give us another grandchild," Chi Chi asked, her arms crossed.   
  
"In your dreams, Chichi," Videl shot back almost instantly.   
  
"Guess I'll just have to start nagging you guys again," She smirked.   
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Gohan whined.   
  
Videl rolled her eyes, "Quit whining, Gohan, I got my tubes tied while you were off at that conference three years ago," she walked out the door.   
  
Goku looked confused.   
  
Gohan blinked. "You did...? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he followed, closing the door behind them.   
  
Chi Chi sighed. "Sometimes I don't understand that girl at all..."   
  
Goku shrugged, "She's Hercule's daughter," he said, as though it explained everything.

* * *

()()()

* * *

They were almost home when Trunks woke from her faint spell. "Damnit...."   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Other than being pregnant?"   
  
"I'm sorryyyyy!" Goten whined.   
  
"Sorry that I'm pregnant, sorry that you got me pregnant, sorry we even had FUCKING SEX!?" Trunks frowned.   
  
"Uhm... I'm not sorry about the sex part, but I'm sorry about everything else?"   
  
Trunks folded her arms, pouting, "We're keeping the baby, just thought I'd tell you."   
  
"If that's what you want, then... well I guess I have no say in anything."   
  
Trunks just rested her head on Goten's shoulder, "Think it'll be a boy or a girl?" she asked.   
  
"I... just hope it's normal looking?"   
  
"It'll be a quarter saiyajin...." Trunks said thoughtfully. "Considering I'm human right now and all."   
  
Goten just shook his head, "I... I'm just at a loss for words right now, I don't know what to think." He landed on the balcony.   
  
Trunks made no move to get out of his arms, her own slipping around his neck as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Neither do I."   
  
Goten just gave her a strange look. "Trunks this just... uhm... it's so weird, I don't know what to think."   
  
"You already said that," she frowned and wiggled out of his arms.   
  
Goten looked at her as though he literally didn't know what to do, and needed Trunks to guide him, tell him what to do - like always. He rubbed the back of his head, "I just... don't know what to do."   
  
Trunks just shook her head, opening the balcony door, "Just come inside - I need to figure out how to tell my family first."   
  
"Should I get a head start?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Your parents are going to kill me, you do realise this."   
  
"Not if I have any say in it," she scowled, crossing her arms.   
  
"You really... really can't do anything to them - you do realise that."   
  
"I can destroy Capsule corp," she smirked evilly.   
  
"How could you do that?"   
  
"Tell the media I'm carrying Trunks Briefs's baby - and he disappeared when he found out. You see, when they take tests, enough of my DNA will be intact that it will verify the story, and when Trunks doesn't appear to clear his name.... The stocks will drop like crazy, and Capsule Corp'd be ruined." She chuckled.   
  
"But you... wouldn't do that, would you?"   
  
"Ruin Capsule Corp, or get a girl pregnant and run off?"   
  
"Both?"   
  
"If it suits my purposes," she muttered and turned, heading into the apartment.   
  
"Trunks..." Goten whined.   
  
"What?"   
  
"C'mon... this isn't helping me. They're going to kill me."   
  
"We both know that damn company is more important than anything to my mother, and my mother is important to Dad - therefore, threaten the company, and they KNOW I'll do it too, I have them in my control. Nobody'll kill you, Chibi."   
  
"I don't think your dad gives a damn about the company, he's the one I'm afraid of," Goten came in and flopped onto a chair. "I'm dead."   
  
"No, but he does care about mom... I think." She flopped onto the couch.   
  
"I'm dehehehead," Goten whined.   
  
"Fine fine, you're dead, will you stop whining already - I guess my scheming and conniving isn't good enough for you anymore now that I'm female," she grumbled, tossing an arm over her eyes.   
  
"What does this have to do about you being female?!"   
  
"Well, when I was a guy all my plans seemed to be just good and dandy for you."   
  
Goten looked down at his hands, wringing his fingers a little, remaining silent.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Goten whimpered, shaking just a little, a tear coming from his eyes.   
  
Trunks sighed, lifting her arm to look at him. She sat up. "Aw, c'mon Chibi, don't be like that."   
  
"I... I... " Goten whimpered, his mind not working to let him say anything. "I... I don't know what to do!"   
  
Trunks got up and sat in his lap, kissing the tear on his cheek, "Just don't be like me and run off."   
  
Goten looked up at Trunks, giving her a look that showed it hurt that she would even think he'd do something like that.   
  
"Hey, I'm a female, I'm supposed to be paraoid," She smirked at him.   
  
Goten just hugged her, burying his face into his neck, just hiding his eyes there.   
  
She held him rubbing his back with one hand, the other brushing into his hair. "We'll figure this out."   
  
"I know we will," Goten's voice was muffled.   
  
She kissed the top of his head, saying nothing as she kept playing with his hair, resting her cheek against it. Her worried mind working at top speed.  
  
()()()  
Please Review!!!  



	16. 15 October 3, 796 Sunday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (15) hehe, that's about the idea   
  
Cryptic Maia: (15) fearing Vegeta's ALWAYS warrented =grin=  
  
Phenomenon: (15) =chuckle= nope, has to wait to use the dragonballs now....  
  
Katt: (14) Yeah, Gohan could have taken Trunks and Goten aside - but since when has subtlety been something he's GOOD at! :) He probably thought Goten had already figured out Trunks was pregnant, and that she knew.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (15) well... you'll get the parents here :) - awww =gives you a carrot in memory of Harvey=. As for the dragon's wishes... I suppose they could wish that to happen, but that's not even for another six months until the dragonballs are useable again. by that point there's only a couple more months. as for Trunks's views... well, read on, my friend!  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (15) I'm so glad you like!  
  
BlueAzul13: (15) hehee, yes it is evil. No they won't have to wish him to stay a girl - they have to be waiting a year because that's how long it takes for the dragonballs to be re-activated before they can wish her back into a him. IF Trunks were wished back into a guy before the baby was born, I'd be inclined to believe that the baby would end up destroyed in the process, as there would end up being no way for Trunks to carry him/her.  
  
Falafal: (15) heheee, welp, me and Ali rewrote this chapter because of all the Vegeta questions that keep popping up, so it's longer than it first was, and has a whole section with him in! Glad you're in a good mood!  
  
S.S4 Goten: (15) Uh.... =chuckle=  
  
Son Rose: Lotsa review! yay!!!! =glomp= (12) yeah.. =sniff= (13) hehe, I'm glad you liked both versions :) it's okay to be embarassed. and I did! Just fixing to leave again =sigh= (14) hehee, =pokes Goten= (15) we couldn't help ourselves hehe. I love Goku too - it's hard to find reasons to toss him in here, gonna have to write a nice Goku fic sometime. I so think he's either bi-polar or has a split personality... and I also believe that his amusing facade is just that, a mask to hide the serious in him - keeps other people off guard :) =hugs Goku= Never be sorry for liking Goku!!! =cough= yeah. ----- I'm glad for the long review! Please never try to cut yourself off, I like to know what's being said. I hope your trip out of town was well! And thanks for your well wishings! FF.N can get screwey sometimes, but so glad you're still around!!!  
  
Chrisoriented: (15) go easy on them? HELL NO! =laughs= you'll see Vegeta here in this chapter, rewrit just for all of y'all who keep asking Vegeta's POV on things :) -- and trust me, this IS going easy on them.... my last two trunks/goten fics were pretty dark - needed something humourous for a change :)  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! I implore you, give me lots of reviews!!! I leaving on a trip pretty much as soon as I update this story, I hope to see lots of reviews when I get back on saturday night! :) Thanks again!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile._   
()()()

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()() Chapter Fifteen  
October 3 (monday)  
()()()

* * *

Three days later, Trunks finally got up enough courage to go see her mother - during school hours to be sure Bra wasn't there. She headed down to her mother's private lab, looking in and knocking lightly on the window.   
  
Bulma jumped, these huge magnifying glasses on her head, and blinked - looking a bit bug-like. Then she lifted the glasses off, no longer looking so strange. "Oh hi, Trunks - c'mon in!"   
  
Trunks slipped into the lab, moving to sit on a stool nearby, making sure to stay out of the way. "Hey Mom... Uhm...." she picked at some invisable dirt under her nails.   
  
"Someting wrong, Sweetie?"   
  
"Uh.. you could say that..."   
  
"C'mon - you can tell me, I was a girl once, too," Bulma smiled.   
  
"You still are."   
  
"See? That's my point."   
  
"Uhm... well, you see... uh...." Trunks wouldn't meet her eyes.   
  
"C'mon Trunks, don't worry me like this. C'mon tell me what's wrong - it's not like you're pregnant or anything, are you?" She laughed.   
  
Trunks remained silent.   
  
Bulma's laughing died. "You're kidding.... right?"   
  
"I... uhm... kindof am.... uh...."   
  
"Trunks, you're only a freaking female for six months, and you're already pregnant?"   
  
"Kinda.. yeah...."   
  
"How the hell did you do this?! Trunks, I thought you were more responsible than this!"   
  
"Well, it just kinda... happened?"   
  
"Who did this... who did this kinda happen with?"   
  
"Uhm... a guy?"   
  
"Well that's obvious Trunks, tell me so that I can hunt him down and destroy his life for touching my little.... girl."   
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill him..." Trunks was still picking at her nails.   
  
"I don't make promises like that."   
  
"You've been hanging around Dad too much." Trunks bit back.   
  
"You think he's going to be any more lenient on this when he finds out? Tell me now, Trunks Vegeta Briefs."   
  
"If you kill him, I'll ruin Capsule Corp, and you know I well have the means." Trunks was deadly serious.   
  
"I'm in control of the media, Trunks. I can make sure you're just doing that TO do that. Now I will disown you if you even try."   
  
"You don't control DNA Testing Mom."   
  
"I would like them to do a DNA Test on YOU Trunks."   
  
"And risk an expose' on Unethical Capsule Corp Human Experimentation?" Trunks smiled sweetly.   
  
"Trunks Briefs decides to get a sex change because he doesn't feel that he's good enough a man," Bulma narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Even the best doctors cannot facilitate a sex change that can make a man-turned-woman pregnant."   
  
"You'd be surprised at what capsule Corp Techonolgy can do when it comes to her children."   
  
"Trunks Briefs gets a sex change at mother's demand - Is Capsule Corp sinking to new lows in order to secure female dominance?"   
  
Bulma crossed her arms, staring at Trunks with the 'you know I will be able to win this battle, so give me the information I want now' look.   
  
Trunks rolled her eyes and stood, "Forget it - I thought you'd be happy to finally get a grandchild, even if it was illegitimate." She paused, then spoke in a sickly sweet tone, "Oh wait, so was I," she started walking out.   
  
Bulma sighed, "Trunks, wait. C'mon, let's just talk about this. I'm sorry I got angry, I'm just protective - I'm your mother!"   
  
"I won't have a child who has no father, Mom... no matter what the cost." Trunks stood with her back to Bulma. "Disown me if you want, I'm sure I can make a new life somewhere else anyway."   
  
"You know I wouldn't Kill him, I'm just angry, Trunks," She walked up and put a hand on Trunks's shoulder. "You wanna just sit down, have a cup of tea?"   
  
"It's not like it was non-consentual," Trunks muttered, her voice sounding a bit strained. "And you know what, I'm glad I'm pregnant, I want this baby and I'm going to keep this baby, at least then I won't have to-" she stopped shaking her head, walking away, still not turning to Bulma. Trunks finally had a chance to love someone, be loved back... and not have to worry about them breaking her heart. Even though it was a shock, it was like a gift to her.   
  
Bulma grabbed Trunks by both shoulders, turning her around to face her. "I understand, sweetie."   
  
Trunks had tears in her eyes, and was chewing her bottom lip.   
  
Bulma pulled her ... daughter into a hug. "That's why I had you... I wanted someone who could love me too."   
  
Trunks just started crying a little, hugging her mother back. "Just don't kill the baby's father, okay? And don't let Dad do it either."   
  
"We won't kill him, we have to make sure there's someone there to help support you. But can I still give him a good bitching out?" Bulma chuckled slightly, teasing... even though she meant it.   
  
"He already got one from Goku and Gohan."   
  
Bulma grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back. "Goten?!"   
  
"Uhm..." Trunks looked very distressed.   
  
"I didn't think Goten could DO something like this?"   
  
"What, have sex?!"   
  
"But he's the sweet and innocent one!"   
  
"Sweet, yes. Innocent..." Trunks shook her head. "Not since grade eleven."   
  
"I take it Chichi already knows...."   
  
"Well, considering Gohan figured it out and blurted it out at dinner a few nights ago... uhm... yeah."   
  
"That probably explains why she was so weird on the phone yesterday," Bulma sighed, "Let's go upstairs and see if I have any of my clothes we can get for you."   
  
Trunks sniffed, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes and nodded as she followed.   
  
As they walked up the hallway, they ran into Vegeta. He sniffed the air, turned, looked at Trunks, narrowed his eyes and looked at her stomach. He took three seconds to read the ki, and growled.   
  
"Uhm... Hi Dad, I'm pregnant?"   
  
"Where is Kakkarot's boy... NOW."   
  
"You can't kill him, PROMISE me you won't kill him!!!"   
  
"Vegeta, it's oaky, we're going to talk about this."   
  
"No woman, I want to talk to the Brat. NOW," he started to storm away.   
  
Trunks ran forward and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. "Dad, please!"   
  
"I'll leave enough for him to support you afterwards," he shook his arm and walked off.   
  
"Vegeta, control your temper please!"   
  
"Hn."   
  
Trunks burst into tears, running forward to grab his arm again. "But I promised Chibi you wouldn't hurt him! Please, Dad! I-" she sobbed. "Please!"   
  
Vegeta just looked down at her, "He'll live."   
  
"With all his parts and just as well tomorrow as he is right now?! It was MY idea!"   
  
"Don't lie to me, Child," he couldn't figure out whether to call Trunks 'Boy' or 'Girl'.   
  
"Okay, being pregnant wasn't my idea, and well... I ... please don't hurt him! I couldn't bear it if you hurt him!" Trunks sobbed.   
  
"I'll give him a sensu bean afterwards," Vegeta shook off her hands and flew off.   
  
Trunks looked back at her mother, "But... but... can't you stop him?"   
  
"Nothing can stop your father when he's got his mind made up. I really don't think he'll kill Goten, Trunks," Bulma pulled her into her arms as Trunks sobbed once more.   
  
()()()  
  
In the pharmacy at the hospital, Goten was working on putting together a perscription when he suddenly felt as though icy cold daggers pierced the back of his skull.   
  
Slowly, he turned - and saw Vegeta standing in the entryway with his arms crossed... a murderous scowl on his face.   
  
Goten gulped, _I'm... dead...._   
  
()()()  
  
Goten grabbed onto the hand around his neck, staring down the length of the arm. Two Vegetas held him... slowly merging into one as the fuzziness of his head impacting the tree gave way. "Ve... ge.. ta..." Goten gasped, kicking his feet in the air.   
  
"Don't speak my name, Brat..." Vegeta growled, squeezing a bit tighter. "I should kill you after what you've done..."   
  
"But I... I told you... accident!" Goten whimpered, wriggling. He could turn to super saiyan and get free from the grip, but that would only cause Vegeta to raise his powers... and then he would be killed faster....   
  
"You got... my... son... PREGNANT!" Vegeta shouted and turned, throwing Goten across the field and into the base of the mountain - which crumbled, boulders and rocks coming down upon him in an avelanche....   
  
Goten cried out as he stuck the rocks. He knew if he could power up, Gohan and his father would be there almost in an instant... and that would be bad.... "Please Vegeta... I'm sorry," Goten coughed, holding his throat.   
  
"Sorry?" Vegeta growled menacingly, approaching slowly, his eyes flashing in fury. "Sorry for what? That you couldn't keep your third class hands off my SON!" He let forth a blast from his hand, straight for Goten.   
  
Goten looked up, then jumped out of the way. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Vegeta! You know I wouldn't do it on purpose!"   
  
He swiftly flew forward, a fist imbedding itself in Goten's stomach. "That so? Didn't mean it? That's not something you can do without meaning it," he snarled in Goten's ear, pulling back and whipping around in a kick aimed for Goten's head.   
  
Goten went down, feeling the skin around his face tear. "Vegeta please... listen to me..." Goten gasped.   
  
"Oh I am listening, brat," Vegeta snarled, coming closer. "I listened well enough. You laid your hands on Trunks. I still haven't decided if it's worse that you got him pregnant or not," he growled. "Either way, you ARE going to learn your lesson and you will NEVER touch one of my offspring again...." he leaned down and glared Goten in the eye. "Provided you survive, of course," he said, leaning back and smirking.   
  
"You think killing me will make any of this better?" Goten asked, staring back. "I made a mistake, and I admit it, and I plan on taking responsibility for it, and killing me won't help!"   
  
"Killing you won't help?" Vegeta chuckled low. "Oh but it'll help a great deal - it'll make sure your filthy hands never touch my heir again - it means you won't try and make him forget just who and what he is."   
  
"That happened long before I touched her," Goten stated, then gasped, realizing just WHO he was talking back to.   
  
"What did you say, BRAT," Vegeta snarled, grasping the front of Goten's shirt.   
  
_Not again..._ Goten whimpered in his mind. "Have you ever thought to ASK Trunks if he was still upset about being a girl?"   
  
"Of course he is, you idiot!" Vegeta kept hold on Goten's shirt and swung with his other fist, hitting him so hard his shirt tore as he flew backward.   
  
Goten flew head over heels, then dug his hand into the ground as he skidded backwards. _Time to act like a man, Goten... even if it does get you killed, you can't be afraid..._ "And why do you care so much, huh? You never gave a damn for Trunks beforehand! Why now?"   
  
"Just because you can't see it, Brat, doesn't mean it's not there," Vegeta snarled, lifting his hand and throwing another full charged blast.   
  
Goten gathered his ki and jumped to the side, batting the blast away. "Maybe if you showed it more, Trunks wouldn't have turned into the man he became, causing him to be in this circumstance in the first place!"   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Trunks was raised as a saiyajin prince should be raised," he said in a dangerous tone.   
  
"I didn't know arrogant pricks ran in the bloodline... we just thought it was you." Goten snarled a bit.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Superior blood deserves respect," he growled back under his breath, moving forwarad to attack Goten, no longer thought of mercy in his mind. This third class rebel would pay for his words... with his blood. He fazed out of sight at the last moment, a strong kick in Goten's kidneys the first sign of where he'd gone.   
  
Goten cried out, flying sideways into another tree. "Afraid to admit that it's your fault in the end, huh Vegeta?"   
  
"Trunks is a saiyajin prince!" Vegeta roared, bringing his hands in front of him. "Not some weak earth woman there for your pleasure!" a powerful beam shunted forth from his hands, crashing toward Goten.   
  
Goten brought his hands around and caught the beam, wincing at the pain in his body. "Of course he is... that never changes, Vegeta! You can change the package, but the inside always stays the same."   
  
"And you're trying to change that by getting him PREGNANT!!!" Vegeta poured more power into the beam, rising to just slightly below ssj. He wasn't going to aleart the boy's brother and father - this was between them, and no one else.   
  
"It was an ACCIDENT!" Goten cried, feeling his footing giving way a bit and digging his shoes in. "Do you really think I wanted to knock my best friend up?!"   
  
"I wouldn't put it past any of you to steal what rightfully belongs to the house of Vegeta... even if it isn't just power, but honour and Pride," He snarled, stepping forward swiftly then letting go of the blast as he fazed out of sight, reappearing above Goten and letting loose another one almost instantly.   
  
Goten wasn't fast enough, and cried out as the beam hit him, tossing him across the forest and tumbling along the field before rolling to a stop. He whimpered, barely able to lift his head.   
  
Vegeta flew swiftly toward him, landing just barely long enough to kick Goten futher into the forest.   
  
Goten landed on his back, pained eyes trying to open as he gasped for breath. "Why.... do you... always turn thing... into attacks... against PRIDE?" Goten managed to gasp out.   
  
Vegeta walked forward, pressing his foot down on Goten's rib cage, smirking as he felt a few of them pop beneath the pressure. "You third class idiot... to a saiyajin, everything comes down to Pride," he held out a blast and inched it toward Goten's face.   
  
Goten whimpered and winced away from the blast. _Then I hope our child grows up human... so that he doesn't turn into a heartless person, and live out his life hurting others for his own pride..._   
  
Vegeta smirked seeing the whimpering and wincing as victory and he withdrew the blast, stepping down hard to break some more ribs before kicking Goten again.   
  
Goten gasped, and his ki lowered into an unconcious state, his body having taken too much.   
  
Vegeta only smirked, then pulled out the promised sensu bean - promised to Trunks that Goten knew nothing about, then shoved it into Goten's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.   
  
Goten swallowed, then moaned as his body rapidly healed itself.   
  
Vegeta nudged him with his foot, ungently but not enough to injure him again, "Wake up, Brat."   
  
Goten's eyes fluttered open, and then he realized where he was and his head snapped up to look at Vegeta in pure shock.   
  
Vegeta scowled, his arms crossed. "You will keep your hands of my son in an intimate fashion. You will take care of him while he is in this.. unfortunate state." He leaned down slightly, his eyes burning. "And if I learn any different, I will not be as merciful as I was today. Is that clear?"   
  
"What's going to stop Trunks though?" Goten asked.   
  
Vegeta's lip curled, "Trunks knows better."   
  
Goten just gulped.   
  
"Hn. Go home before the Child thinks I killed you," he grunted, shooting into the air and flying away from Goten.   
  
Goten pulled himself to his feet, looking at his destroyed clothing, then sighed. "Not like he's not going to know you tried," he muttered, then took off for home.   
  
()()()  
  
The door to the balcony opened, and Trunks, who'd been pacing the livingroom like a caged animal, turned. Goten stood there, his clothing in tatters, covered in mud, grass stains... and even some blood, dried blood on his body where wounds once rode. There were all kinds of twigs and leaves in his hair, looking like he'd rolled around on the forest floor all day.   
  
Trunks sobbed and barrelled into him, "Itriedtostophim, pleasebeokay, areyoukilled?" she squeaked all in one quick breath.   
  
Goten caught her, holding her, "Yeah.. I'm okay. He gave me a sensu bean!" That one small fact still shocked him.   
  
"I made him promise that you'd come back just as well as you were when he found out and I'm so sorry I didn't mean for him to find out yet! I didn't want you to get hurt!" she sobbed.   
  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, shhhh," he held her and rubbed her back.   
  
Trunks sniffled, "You sure?"   
  
"I'm ... I feel just as good as I did when he appeared... at least physically - he gave me a nice verbal bashing too..."   
  
"I'm so sorry...."   
  
Goten held her, "Shhh, it's OKAY. Dinner ready yet?"   
  
She sniffled, "What, do I look like I have Julia Child written on my forehead," she sniffled, looking up at him.   
  
Goten chuckled, kissing her forehead, "No, but I'm sure I could etche in Betty Crocker."   
  
"C'mon, it's in the oven...." Trunks pulled away and grasped his hand, leading him to the kitchen.   
  
"Actually, lemme take a shower first and get this crap offa me, I'll be there soon?"   
  
Trunks sighed, "Okay..."   
  
Goten squeesed her hand and headed off to the bathroom. While he was in there, she set about making up the table and finishing their meal.   
  
After a little bit, She turned off the stove. "Hm... Goten should've been done by now..." she quietly went to his room, and peeked into his bathroom, catching his reflection in the bathroom mirror.   
  
Goten was just leaning against the wall, completely nude of course - the shower spray hitting him, looking almost half asleep. Relaxing.   
  
Trunks smiled slightly and headed into the bedroom, stopping at the bathroom door, "Y'know if you fall asleep using up all the hot water, how're you supposed to appreciate it?"   
  
Goten blinked his eyes awake and sighed. "I like to relax once in a while," He leaned over and turned the water off.   
  
"Well, after what my father probably did to you - I'll give you a good back rub after dinner, okay?"   
  
Goten came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, another rubbing his hair. "What's stopping you from giving me one now?"   
  
"I thought you were hungry." Trunks folded her arms and smirked at him.   
  
Goten's stomach answered, "Yeah... I guess I am."   
  
She grabbed his free hand, and pulled him, still only towel bedecked into the kitchen. "Sit, eat."   
  
Goten laughed, and did what he was told. "Glad there's no shirt and shoes policy here."   
  
"Since when was there ever?" She lauhged, taking her own small plate.   
  
Goten ate, reaching his foot out and starting to play footsie with Trunks under the table.   
  
She blinked, her own bare foot carressing his in return. "Hey, I thought it was just a one time thing..." she seemed confused.   
  
Goten looked up with the same confusion. "Thought what was a one time thing?"   
  
"Y'know... the whole..." she waved her fork slightly then found her food interesting, picking at it, blushing slightly. Maybe it wasn't? Oh how she hoped....   
  
Goten chuckled, rubbing his foot up her leg a little. "Well.. y'know, it's obvious we've done something - I mean... And you're my best friend and all, I'd..." he lowered his foot. "Forget it."   
  
"Yeah... I'm your best friend," she sighed, looking at her plate, _nothing more_. She seemed a little disappointed that what she thought was true, was in fact so. She picked up her plate and carried it to the sink, pushing the uneaten food into the disposal.   
  
Goten followed her, "Are you mad at me?"   
  
"No."   
  
"The what wrong?"   
  
She shrugged.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind, in a gentle hug. "C'mon, tell me."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Yes you can."   
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"Goten..." she whimpered, leaning back into his embrace just a little, and closing her eyes. "Trust me when I say you don't want to know."   
  
Goten held her, leaning his head atop her own.   
  
"We're just best friends," she said as though convincing herself, biting her bottom lip.   
  
Goten sighed, "Yeah," he spoke softly, almost as though he wished it were different.   
  
"We shouldn't use each other, y'know?" her fingers came up and brushed against his arm some.   
  
Goten gasped, lifting his head, "You... think I used you?"   
  
"Face it Goten - you know what I really am, neither of us was in their right mind..." her lower lip trembled. "It was just rebound sex...."   
  
"...Oh," he dropped his arms from around her, taking a step back.   
  
"...Yeah," she turned and looked up at him, her eyes speaking that she wished there could be something more, but deep terror at letting her best friend get that close to her - she couldn't lose him too. So she turned and headed down the hall for her room.   
  
"..I'll clean up," he whispered, starting to do so.   
  
A few minutes later, his saiyajin hearing picked up the sound of soft sobbing, muffled by a pillow. He put down what he was doing and went to her door, knocking on it. "Trunks?"   
  
"What?" her tearstained voice came back.   
  
"What's wrong? Why're you crying?"   
  
"You don't wanna know."   
  
Goten came in and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair. "Yes I do, tell me."   
  
"I'm not gay...."   
  
"No, you're not - you've had enough relationships to prove you're not."   
  
"But I... I'm so confused," she didn't turn to him, still crying into her pillow.   
  
"About what?"   
  
She turned over, looking up at him, her eyes redrimmed and a little swollen. "Remember when you said 'ina few months, you'll be back to being a guy, and it'll be memories, that's all', Goten?"   
  
Goten looked down a bit.   
  
"That's the problem...." she was hugging her pillow.   
  
"Yeah, because you wanna go back to being a guy."   
  
"No... it's because I can't remember what it feels like, to be one... it's been like this for over a month now, and it scares the shit outta me." Large tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  
"Oh..." He leaned over, pulling her into his lap a little. "It's gonna be alright."   
  
"No Goten.. it's never gonna be alright ever again," she shook her head.   
  
"I'll make sure it's alright."   
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."   
  
"I'm your best friend - I'll do my _best_ to keep it."   
  
Trunks just leaned against his shoulder, still hugging the pillow like a small child would a teddy.   
  
Goten kissed her forehead, holding her close, rocking a bit to soothe her.   
  
She kept crying, but soon fell silent as she cried herself to sleep.   
  
Goten lay her in her bed, moving to cover her back up. She whimpered in her sleep, it sounded like she was whimpering for him, "Goten..."   
  
"What is it?" he asked softly, trying not to wake her up, as it seemed she was sleep talking. Trunks had always done that when he was very upset about something.   
  
"Don't hurt me," she said, her brow furrowed in sleep.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I _promise_ you, I won't."   
  
She sighed, falling into a more restful sleep, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.   
  
Goten tucked her in, then let her be.   
  
()()()  
Please Review!!! 


	17. 16 October 24, 796 Sunday

_A/N You love us!!! You really love us!!!! Gonna do Reviewer Corner split between these few chapters as reward ;) Just think, the more reviews - not only quicker the update, but more of an update! :)  
  
_Turtle Dreamer: (16) Glad you like the storytelling! As for Goten standing up to Vegeta, that's Alison Sky's fault - she wrote his lines and actions for pretty well this entire story (It was originally written in a bit of an RP format you see)  
  
BlueAzul13: (16) Blind? Yep - stupid gits =laughs= -- as for Trunks being a girl, yes he has been for longer than a month - has been for several months =points to datestamps on all chapters as a guide= -- but they'd have to wish her into a male again, he wouldn't automatically go back when the dragonballs were useable again. So, in the end, because of the pregnancy, Trunks is going to have to be a female longer than a year.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (16) =giggles= =taps nose= hmmm.... tis a thought....  
  
Cryptic Maia: (16)hehe, glad you like - and yeah... Bra is getting rather close to winning, isn't she?  
  
Candy the Duck: (16) Ah. =nods= Well, Vegeta's kind of still in denial about the whole thing, I think =chuckle= (15) And yeah, Pan's just downright hilarious :)  
  
LadyKATT: (16 via MM.org) Yes, Goten sure is getting shrafted on this. As for where Goku was... well we're not too sure - he may have been in the middle of a rough training session with Uub, and thus not able to focus on the outside. I hope things work out between Goten and Trunks as well - after all I AM a Truten fan :) -- and yes, Bra is evil and evil and evil. hehe.  
  
StarryEyez888: (16) Dunno about Trunks wanting to stay a woman - but keep tuned in to see what happens to them all! :)  
  
ManicAlpha: (15&16) Well... Trunks DID actually stop Vegeta from KILLING Goten.... so kinda... yes, I'm very proud of Goten as well =snuggles him=. As for Goku being intelligent, I believe he is, and that his 'stupidity' is more of a mask to make other people like him/underestimate him. =snuggles him too=. As for knowing Trunks would get pregnant... =twiddles thumbs= yes, the baby will be certainly gorgeous :)  
  
SonRose1: (16) =chuckle= yeah, Vegeta seems a bit of a jerk, but I think it's kinda sweet how overprotective he's gotten. :) Yeah I don't like them getting hurt either... Glad you liked your trip, and that is a StRaNgE name for a cat! LOL - second trip went well too, thanks for your well wishes. If you find a Goku plushie, lemme know where? Haven't started the Goku fic, but once I do, I'll be sure to let you know. As I said in an earlier response of this Reviewer Corner - I believe that Goku is much smarter than he lets people on to believe, and his 'idiotics' are mostly a mask to keep people on their back feet. He's been smart enough in battle situations and others, throughout DB and DBZ and even what DBGT I've seen, that I find this stereotype of him being an actual idiot to be quite annoying.  
  
A/N2: That's it for now - more reviews next chapter!  
  
_Innocence is Futile._  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Sixteen  
October 24 (monday)  
()()()  
  
Trunks was home alone, as Goten had already left for work, still resting in bed.  
  
There was knocking on the door. "Who is it!" Trunks called, hauling herself out of bed, throwing on a yukata and shuffing toward the door tiredly.  
  
"It's your baby siiisterrrr," called a singsong chipper voice.  
  
Trunks groaned, "You're skipping school to make my life miserable again, aren't you? For the last time, No I don't want to go to the spa!!" she called through the door.  
  
"It's senior cut day, and I just wanted to spend it with my favourite big brother turned sister.  
  
"I'm your ONLY Big brother turned sister," Trunks groaned, opening the door and leaning on it. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to spend the day, see if you needed anything," she looked all innocent. From a bag she was carrying, the destinctive smell of everything bagles wafted into the apartment.   
  
"Bra... I do..." she put a hand over her mouth and turned, running back for the bathroom, looking distinctly green.  
  
Bra chuckled evilly and just came in, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The sound of Trunks emptying her stomach came from her bathroom and Bra just sat there, humming merrily to herself.  
  
Trunks finally reappeared, after a good mouthwashing and glared at her. "I have the flu, you don't want it, get out."  
  
"You know it's bad for you to get the flu when you're PREGNANT!"  
  
Trunks paled, "Who told."  
  
"Oh... a little birdie told me."  
  
"I'm going to kill Pan Son, excuse me," Trunks started to go.  
  
"No, you've gotta tell me all about Goten and what he's like - cause I've got bets with girls at school-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Get out or I swear it Bra, I'll... I don't know, vomit on you or something." Trunks scowled.  
  
"Oooo, I'm scared. Look at me, I'm shaking, c'mon you have to tell me, you're my big brother turned sister, you're supposed to TEACH me these things."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on... otherwise I'm going to tell EVERYONE."  
  
"Fine... A Completely Different Saiyajin."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Trunks blushed.  
  
"What'd you do? C'mon."  
  
"I got pregnant, obviously."  
  
"I know that, but I mean... what'd you DO."  
  
"Had sex."  
  
"I mean, but where did you do it, and how, and did you use any toys or anything?"  
  
"On a bed, the usual way, and no, will you GET OUT!?!" She shrieked.  
  
"I mean, with you, there is no usual way. Were you on top, was he, c'mon Trunks, I need to KNOW these things. I've got BETS going!"  
  
"BETS!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, y'know, I'm gonna make money offa you so I can get you a good baby shower present."  
  
"Out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"You can't make me because I'm stronger than you now, thbbbt!" she flailed her arms out on the couch, daring her to try.  
  
"ARRAUGH! You know, stress isn't good for the baby either, dear sister."  
  
"I'm only gonna give you a hard day today, that's all... and tomorrow maybe...."  
  
Trunks turned and grabbed the phone," Out or I'll call the police."  
  
"Oh MOM will LOVE that, you calling the police on your little sister..."  
  
Trunks fumed and started dialing.  
  
"You go do that, _I'm_ gonna make some onion bagle with tunafish and anchovies."  
  
The phone fell to the floor as Trunks ran back to the bathroom.  
  
Bra clapped her hands, "I'm going to love the next nine months," she said happily to herself, going to the kitchen to get a soda.  
  
It wasn't long before Trunks reappeared, and hit the quickdial.  
  
"Who'ya calling, sis..."  
  
Trunks didn't answer, waiting for the hospital pharmacy to pick up.  
  
"Sataan City hospital pharmacy, Goten speaking, how can I help you?" Goten answered.  
  
"Kill my little sister."  
  
"I don't think that's legal, Trunks. What's wrong?"  
  
"She's here, she won't leave, and she brought damn everything onion bagles and..." Trunks groaned starting to feel ill again.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, "put her on the phone."  
  
Trunks grinned and held the phone out, "Braaaa, telephone."  
  
"Is it your LOVER!?" Bra asked, loud enough so Goten could hear over the phone.  
  
Trunks threw the phone at Bra and just screamed.  
  
"Bra, why are you bugging your brother."  
  
"You mean my SISTER."  
  
"Whatever. WHY?"  
  
"Well, I just wanna find out how good in bed you are."  
  
Goten's eyes popped wide open. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"Oh, but it is, you knocked my big brother-turned-sister up - I have to be the protective little sister!"  
  
"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!!" Trunks threw a baseball at her sister, missing.  
  
"Bra, will you just go home, it's obvious she doesn't want you there."  
  
"Well, I'll go home as soon as she tells me how good you are in bed, and all the details."  
  
Trunks grabbed the butcher knife and started stalking toward her sister with murder in her eyes.  
  
Bra laughed, taking off into the air and dangled out of Trunks's reach, still on the phone.  
  
Trunks just screamed again in frustration. "Get the hell outta my HOUSE!!"  
  
Goten looked around, seeing that he was the only one in the pharmacy, and dropped his voice a register. "I took her hard and slow, all night long - until she was screaming for mercy. Even then I didn't stop." He changed back to his normal tone, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Bra's face turned bright red.   
  
Trunks saw that and just started to cry, "Damnit!"  
  
"Will you leave now?" Goten's voice was all light and sweet.  
  
"You're gross, Goten!" She threw the phone back at Trunks.   
  
Trunks fumbled for it and put it to her ear, "What did you tell her?"  
  
"What she wanted to hear."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Well not necessarily what happend, I just told her what she wanted to hear."  
  
"Goten...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have to kill you later?"  
  
"No, I'm sure you can find more creative ways to punish me," there was a smirk on his face, and in his voice. "I have to go back to work now."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Fine I'm a liar, thanks for nothing," she hung up on him.  
  
Bra slowly hovered down, sitting on the couch and looking at Trunks in amazement.  
  
"What, aren't you gone yet?"  
  
"I can't believe I lost the bet!"  
  
"What... was the bet.... and with WHO."  
  
"My bet with Pan... and I bet that it was YOUR fault, and you're the one who talked GOTEN into it!"  
  
"Well I didn't, now will you please leave my nonexistant sex life alone?"  
  
Bra just sat there, looking at Trunks.  
  
Trunks moved and flopped into a chair, pulling her yukata closely around her and hugging a pillow. "What."  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
"Was what worth it?"  
  
"You know... getting pregnant and everything. Was it worth it?"  
  
Trunks just shrugged.  
  
"So he sucks in bed."  
  
Trunks got an evil smile, hoping this would chase her sister out of the apartment. "Actually no, I do."  
  
"You mean after all the women you slept with, you didn't learn anything?"  
  
"Let me repeat... I do suck... hard... and good... and deep...." she smirked.  
  
"Can you teach me?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"C'mon, Trunks! I mean... if you... you could teach me how to do it and not get pregnant!"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon Trunks!"  
  
"Bra... it was a one time thing, and I only did what I liked when I was a guy so fuck off, and get out, and leave me the hell alone!" She burst into tears.  
  
"Fine.. but I'll be back tomorrow!"  
  
"I won't be here."  
  
"Where you gonna go?"  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell you."  
  
"I'll find you, because I can still read ki."  
  
"You forget, I'm a human now, and one weaker than Videl or Mom or Chichi... it's like searching for a needle in the haystack... without a magnet."  
  
"But I have a magnet, it's called your blood. Plus, I can just search for my little niece or nephew!" she went over and rubbed Trunks's belly.  
  
"Damnit, I didn't think about that apart." Trunks slapped at Bra's hand, "Just leave me alone."  
  
"You don't love me anymore."  
  
"That's right, I don't."  
  
"Oooo, you're getting all hormonal now, and soon you're going to blow up to be a big balloon!"  
  
"OUT!!!!"  
  
"Fine, but I'll bring doughnuts for you next week!" bra laughed and left.   
  
Trunks got up and locked the door, and the balcony, before going to her room and changing.  
  
()()()  
EVENING  
()()()  
  
Goten had a pretty normal day, and acted like a normal human being, walking up the stairs and going to the front door. He put his key in the lock, opened it, then noticed the twenty-seven other keyholes and just raised his eyebrow. He tried the door, and couldn't get in, not without breaking it anyhow. So, he pushed the doorbell.  
  
"I SWEAR IT, BRA, IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME FOR A YEAR, AND DON'T THINK I WON'T!"  
  
"It's not Her..." Goten called out in a tired voice.  
  
Twenty-seven clicks later, the door opened. "Come in," she grumbled, pulling him through the door, closing it and locking it all the way back up. When Goten looked to the Balcony, he saw it was blocked by a large set of oak doors, also bearing twenty eight locks each.  
  
"I take it she didn't leave right away?"  
  
"No. And she came back."  
  
"She probably came back after she came to visit me, at work," he tossed his bag aside, kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch.  
  
"What'd she want from YOU, a quick lay?" Trunks crossed her arms.  
  
"Actually, she wanted to know how good you are as a female."  
  
Trunks turned crimson and headed into the kitchen to finish supper.  
  
"She said something about how she's bringing lolly pops for you to teach her something tomorrow." he smirked.  
  
Pans slammed on the stove.  
  
"You do realise that if you teach her this, your father's going to kill you."  
  
"He won't kill me until I've had the brat."  
  
Goten blinked. "Brat?" He raised his eyebrows in concern.   
  
"Child, spawn, legacy, baby, whatever," more pans slammed.  
  
"Will it make you feel better if I told you I drugged her."  
  
There was several moments of silence... a giggle, and Trunks's head popped out from the kitchen as she pushed an errant lock behind her ear. "You drugged her?"  
  
"Well, when she told me about the lollypop, I got some of the organic over the counter sleeping pills, and told her that if she took two of them before she came over to visit you, it would help relax her thraot... I didn't tell her it would relax _everything_."  
  
Trunks laughed, "You didn't!" She came over to stand by him, as though being closer would verify truth.  
  
Goten shrugged, "Listen, she was bugging me at work, she wouldn't shut up, I had to do _something_!"  
  
"I love you!" Trunks laughed hugging him and giving him a good kiss on the mouth before going back to the kitchen to whistle while finishing up supper.  
  
Goten opened his eyes a moment in shock, then smirked slightly, a bit more than a smile, then headed back into the livingroom whistling.  
  



	18. 17 January 5, 797 Wednesday

A/N: cont. R.C.  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
S.S4 Goten: (16) hehe - well, considering Vegeta's (regrettably) stronger than Goten, kicking his ass would have been difficult. As for being dumb for not seeing Trunks wants more, Trunks is just as dumb for not seeing Goten also wants more. Someone should give those two a Trunks to Goten dictionary!!  
  
ObiOtaku16: (1) hehe, player.... yeah, that's not often expected, but it works, doesn't it!  
  
orchideater: (16) yeah, kinda - depends on situations, but usually I do update fair swiftly. Actually no - it's not an m-preg, Trunks is a FEMALE, so it can't very well be, can it? Glad you're giving it a chance :) I like to think Vegeta's a bit secretively protective of his children, even Trunks - and yes, it was cool to see Goten give as well as he took. Ding ding ding on the rabbit!!! Yes, letting herself love the rabbit was a scarey thing, and it seems only to have proven her theory on the aspects of 'love'. That it only gets you hurt. Goku being Parental (double swoon!) I love it. As for Goten's drunk chapter, yeah that was a scarey one to write. Alison and I are writing t his story back and forth, so half the time I have no clue what Goten's going to come up with, and must I say we were all a little scared he'd forget how fragile she is right now. As for the cut out parts - I don't update as often on AFF.Net as I do on here and MM.Org, usually because aff.net gives my computer fits. On MM.Org, you can find the fic (with the full on smut chapters) by going there, going to Fanfiction, then Dragonball Z, then in the search bar click on Angst, Revenge Fic, NC-17, English -- and that should get the search narrowed so you can find the fic. If you do read stuff there, please come back to ff.net to review it :)  
  
Phenomenon: (16) =giggles= poor Goten, hehe. Oh please sit in for the ride, it's a long one, but it is definitely a ride XD  
  
Bouzi Neo: (1) yay!!!!! thanks so much for reviewing. Hints at Yaoi? No you're not sick. hehe. No, Trunks really shouldn't be like that, should he? (2) Goten's having way too much fun, isn't he! (3) Yep.... Goten being attracted to Trunks never ends well ;) (4) tadaa!!! (5) heh, yep. Yeah, Bras are evil... to some of us they are a necessary evil, but definitely evil! hehe. (6) Trunks and Bra bonding.... scarey, isn't it!? heheee.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile._  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()   
Chapter Seventeen  
January 5 (wednesday)  
()()()  
  
Well into Trunks's fourth month of pregnancy, Goten arrived home at the balcony and pulled out the keyring of 28 keys, sighing as he readied himself for opening the locks. But after the first, he realized the rest were unlocked, so he opened the door.   
  
Walking inside, he noticed the apartment the way that he left it... except for the pile of mail by the door. The breakfast he left for Trunks was still on the table too. Untouched. "Trunks?" he called, a bit of fear in his voice.   
  
"I'm in my room," her voice was quiet, not the dangerous quiet of anger, but the strained quiet of pain.   
  
Goten went to the door and retrieved the mail, then flipped through it as he walked to the bedroom. He looked in and tilted his head, seeing Trunks still in bed, a book in hand. "You ok?" he asked.   
  
"...No..." she said, barely keeping the discomfort from her face.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently, walking in and putting the mail on her dresser before sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
"I hurt," She pouted, putting down the book and wincing at the movement of the bed settling under him.   
  
Goten looked her over and gave her a quick one over. "Where?"   
  
"My joints... mostly my back and my hips... and my knees... and my ankles... Can I have a new body?" she whimpered, her voice still very quiet, as though the strength to make it louder would be too painful.   
  
"No... but how about I bring you something to eat, then give you a nice long back massage to ease the pain a bit, and tomorrow I bring you back some medication, huh?" he offered.   
  
"Okay," she was oddly compliant.   
  
"What do you want to eat. I'll make you anything you want," Goten smiled, standing up gently as not to shake the bed too much.   
,br "Something really plain?" she asked.   
  
"Crackers and water with a side of iron pills?" Goten smirked.   
  
"No iron pills, they make me sick..." She pouted and shook her head.   
  
"But you need to take them for the baby," Goten stated.   
  
Trunks only whimpered, using that to hide the wince as she slid further under the covers. "Okay...."   
  
Goten leaned over and kissed Trunks on the forehead soothingly. "I'll be back with your Ritz in a moment, princess," he stated, then went to the door.   
  
"Ari..." she yawned, "gatou..."   
  
Goten walked out and, after dumping the breakfast into the garbage, starting on bringing down one of the sleeves of crackers, then laid them out on a plate. He then took some mild cheese and put it on the plate as well, in case Trunks wanted some, then picked up the bottle of water from the fridge and the iron pill bottle and carried everything into the bedroom.   
  
By the time he got back, she was dosing, a soft pained look on her sleeping face.   
  
Goten smiled softly, then placed the food down on the beside table. He knelt down beside Trunks and gently pulled back the covers, closing his eyes as he began to massage Trunks's hip gently. He remembered how Gohan used to take care of Videl when she was pregnant... he used to help sometimes cause he was still a young teen back then....   
  
Trunks stirred, opening her eyes and looking up at him, then down at her hip. "...Thanks..." she was embarassed to be so helpless.   
  
"It's ok," Goten said softly, smiling as he let his fingers massage a bit deeper, trying to work on working out the tightness from the joint.   
  
"Mmm," she closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "Whatever you're doing 'Ten, keep it up."   
  
Goten chuckled. "Yes Ma'am," he joked gently, moving lower in the hip, coming around the massage area near the pelvis.   
  
"It just hurts so much," she whimpered. "It's not fair..." "I'm sorry..." Goten said softly, going back to his work.   
  
"It's okay..." she whimpered again. "Maybe it's just today. I probably slept funny last night."   
  
"You still sleeping on your back?" he asked, letting his ki come into his hands, creating a warm sensation, almost like a heating pad, as he massaged.   
  
"Well, I can't sleep on my stomach anymore," she grumbled.   
  
"You should be sleeping on your side and use the body pillow I brought you..." He looked at the pillow on the floor.   
  
"But it's uncomfortable," she whined. "It gets all bunchy and it makes my hips hurt worse cause there's nothing between my ankles."   
  
"I can pick you up a better one tomorrow... " Goten told her, spreading his hands out to have one hand heat each hip. He leaned over her a bit, staring up at Trunks.   
  
"Can you just shoot me up with morphine or something?" she pouted, looking up at him.   
  
"Vicadin?" Goten offered.   
  
"Okay... that won't hurt the baby, right?"   
  
"No, the Obstetric department prescribes it all the time to pregnant mothers," Goten nodded. He brought his hands around, and inched a bit too far to the inner hip/thigh joint.   
  
Trunks gasped slightly and looked at him with a small frown, but she didnt say anything.   
  
Goten, however, heard the gasp and pulled his hands back. "Sorry..." he appologized softly, wringing his hands a bit.   
  
"It's okay..." she looked away a little uncomfortably.   
  
"I brought your dinner... " Goten stated, pointing to the table where the food waited.   
  
"Thanks," she pushed herself up a little in the bed and bit her lip so hard it was white around her teeth, to keep from crying out.   
  
Goten jumped up and grabbed a pillow, jamming it behind Trunks to make her more comfortable. "Shhh... it's ok... I'll go see if I have anything in the bathroom to help, ok?"   
  
"Okay," she said quietly, a tear falling down her cheek as she took the tray into her lap and started nibbling at the crackers.   
  
Goten took off running, tearing the bathroom apart as he searched for something... anything that he knew he could give Trunks.   
  
Finally, he grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and ran back into the room. "I promise to get you Vicadin tomorrow, but this should do for now," he stated, shaking about four pills from the bottle and handing them to her.   
  
She took two of them, "I'm human, remember?" she said with a soft chuckle, and a wince, before taking the pills.   
  
"Oh yeah... sorry," Goten chuckled, putting the other two pills back while grabbing the bottle of water for her.   
  
She took it with a small nod of thanks, drinking quite a bit. "How was work today?"   
  
"Was ok... a bit boring today." Goten sat on the floor, taking a piece of cheese. "Not many sick people today."   
  
"That's good," she nodded. "Know of any good baby pregnant people doctors?   
  
"There's a couple at the hospital... I've been asking around." Goten blushed. "There's this older woman who's been there years who said she's willing to help out."   
  
"You've... been asking around?" Trunks blinked, looking at him.   
  
"Well, yeah. I want to make sure I have someone who I know can take care of you... I mean, I'm not an expert, you know." Goten rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"I never figured you'd do that for me," she smiled slightly.   
  
"You're my best friend, Trunks... I promised you I was gonna take care of you," Goten smiled back.   
  
"Thanks... really."   
  
"No problem." Goten smiled and tilted his head, watching Trunks for a moment.   
  
"Do I have cracker stuck between my teeth?"   
  
"No." he stated.   
  
"Something wrong?" she looked concerned.   
  
Goten just chuckled and stood up. "No, nothing at all. Just me being silly, that's all." He looked towards the kitchen. "Want more crackers?"   
  
"No thanks, I'm feeling kinda icky anyway. I appreciate these though," she nibbled on one.   
  
Goten nodded. "I'm going to go and make myself something to eat, then. I'll come check on you later, ok?"   
  
"Sure," she waved at him, picking up her book again. "Sorry I didn't get supper for you tonight."   
  
"It's ok." He watched her a bit more. "You two take care, and yell if you need me."   
  
She laughed, "Okay...." She paused a moment, "Chibi?"   
  
Goten waved, started for the kitchen, then stopped. "Yeah?"   
  
"Have you thought about names, at all?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Not really..." Goten stated bashfully. "I guess I was gonna leave that up to you. Figured that since you carried him for all this time, you should get to name him."   
  
"What if it's a girl? And it's your kid too, y'know..." she seemed a little hurt that he'd think it was entirely her responsibility... "Don't... you want a part in it too?"   
  
"I do!" Goten replied eagerly. "I just... well, you always had better ideas than I did anyways... " he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I'm just using him as a filler... it's not right to call the baby an 'it'..."   
  
"I guess not.... " She rubbed her stomach, already beginning to swell in her fourth month.   
  
Goten smiled as he watched. "What does it feel like?" he asked.   
  
"Like a big heavy, OH!" she squeaked.   
  
Goten's eyes opened wide and he ran over. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, checking her over visually.   
  
"It... I felt... it..." she squeaked and grabbed his hand, putting it over her thinly clad stomach. "Maybe it'll do it again..." she whispered, amazed.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks, then just looked at his hand, waiting to see what it was Trunks wanted him to feel.   
  
"There... the child did it again!"   
  
"I don't feel anything, Trunks," Goten said softly.   
  
She sighed, letting his hand go. "Oh.... Damnit." She looked upset. "I... thought I felt the baby, but I guess I didn't. Must just be digestion or something. Nevermind."   
  
"No, it's ok... you probably feel it cause it's inside of you... he needs to get stronger now so I can feel him." Goten smiled.   
  
"...I guess...."   
  
Goten took Trunks' hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure of it, Trunks. The baby wants to let you know he's there... I just need to wait a bit longer, that's all."   
  
"I guess," she sighed. "I just.. I guess I wanted... it's stupid, forget it," she lookd away but didn't take her hand back.   
  
"Wanted what?" Goten asked softly.   
  
"Wanted to share it with you...."   
  
Goten smiled and leaned over, kissing Trunks' forehead softly. "You already are, Trunks... every minute you are.... just some things I have to wait for, that's all. Right now you get to have private time with our little chibi, until we can both share him or her."   
  
"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes and squeesing his hand slightly. "You better go eat something."   
  
Goten chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her forehead again, brushing some hair from her face. "I'll just be next door."   
  
"You always are," she smiled softly, closing her eyes slightly as he brushed her hair out of her face.   
  
Goten stood up and ran a finger down her cheek, then made a fist, biting his lip before turning to go into the kitchen.   
  
As he left, Trunks looked after him in confusion. Was he angry? She sighed and snuggled down, swiftly falling back asleep, worrying about her best friend.   
  
()()()  
Please Review! 


	19. 18 Janary 15, 797 Saturday

A/N: All caugting up on reviews now!!!  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Bouzi Neo: (7) I'm glad you rolled around laughing, hehe, poor dear Goten :) (8) Nif-TEE! (9) Ruthless =firm nod= oh yes, definitely. Eeeevil lady-Trunks! (10) of course it is! Reviews make my heart feel happy! You're a wonderful person, oh thank thee so muchly for the sacrificorisationing! ;) (11) =hugs poor Goten= poor boy. As for Trunks =shakes head= (12) yay for citrus!!!! (13)Yay!!! so glad Gab-Sama loves! XD (13) ah... yes - yes you do scent such a thing =small smile= (15) Yeah, this is where the angstiness comes in =nods= wouldn't want to do that to the child, how will they handle it? What will happen? I guess you'll just have to wait and see - I dun wanna tell my secrets! But, I will tell you this -- things rarely are what they seem =spooky trelawney voice= (16) it is kinda weird, I understand =hugs= loooots happens next, many many chapters of lots. these poor kids aren't done going through hfil just yet!   
  
A/N2: Thanks for reviewing - everyone please review!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()() **  
Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Eighteen  
January 15 (Thursday)   
()()()   
  
It was almost time for Goten to return home, Trunks was limping slightly as she moved about the kitchen to make supper, and unlike most times when only two or three of the locks were used anymore, all twenty-eight were now in use.   
  
Goten still carried the big keyring, and the sound of the locks being undone echoed from the doorway.   
  
Trunks stiffened slightly, the sword she'd gotten from Taipon as a child was not far from reach.   
  
Soon the door opened and Goten stepped inside, cheerful, a large white box from a pastry store in his hand. "Honey, I'm home!" he joked as he walked in.   
  
Trunks looked out from the kitchen, her face unreadable, "Please do up all the locks Goten," was all she said before going back to dishing out their meals... she really had gotten domesticated in the last long while.   
  
Goten tilted his head, then shrugged. He turned back to the door and balanced on one leg, making his foot flat to hold the box as he worked to do up each of the locks. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," her voice was soft so even his saiyajin hearing was hard put to catch her word. "Come eat!" she called in a more audible tone, sitting on her chair.   
  
Goten finished the last lock, flipped the box into his hands again and walked into the kitchen. "I brought you a snack," he smiled, putting the box to the side of the table.   
  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks," she said, waving for him to take a seat before the well laid table.   
  
Goten looked at the table and chuckled. "You outdid yourself, Trunks. How did you do it all?"   
  
"I took the day off," she said softly, taking her fork and starting to quietly pick at her food.   
  
Goten sat down and watched her a moment. Something was wrong, he knew that much. But with her mood swings, sometimes he wasn't sure whether to ask or not.   
  
"Eat before it gets cold," she said, not meeting his gaze, shifting uncomfortably.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, obediently taking a bite.   
  
"Nothing," she pushed her food around her plate.   
  
"You sure?" he asked, but didn't want to push. She'd tell him when she was ready.   
  
"...." she shrugged, "yeah. I don't wanna talk about it, I'm just being pregnant, that's all."   
  
"I understand," Goten stated, eating some more.   
  
Trunks didn't say anything more, and when she was finished, slowly gimped over to the sink to wash her dish.   
  
"I got you your favorite at the pastry shop," Goten pointed his fork at the box.   
  
"Maple creame?" she asked softly.   
  
"Of course... I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't remember." Goten smirked.   
  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks... I'll eat it later," she finished washing her dish, putting it into the dry rack.   
  
"You sure? It goes bad after awhile..." Goten stated, surprised. Trunks never passed up maple creame for five minutes.   
  
"Not hungry," which was true, she'd pretty much thrown away what little food she'd put on her plate.   
  
"Ok..."   
  
"I'm just gonna go to bed, g'nite Goten," she held a hand against the wall until she got to her sword and, using it to help balance, made her way to her room.   
  
Goten nodded, then looked at his plate, picking. He looked back towards Trunks' room, sighed, then went to throw out the rest of his dinner.   
  
Trunks didn't emerge from her room the rest of the night, though she did take an inordinately long shower.   
  
Goten played a few rounds of Halo, then just sat back on the couch, reading a book he had borrowed from his brother until he fell asleep, the book on his chest.   
  
()()()  
  
Just before midnight, whimpering sounded from Trunks's room, mutters of 'no' starting to make themselves known.   
  
Goten moaned, stirring at the sound, still in the livingroom. He rubbed his eyes and closed the book, sitting up.   
  
"....Stop.... please don't...."   
  
"Trunks?" Goten turned his head, then walked to the bedroom, opening the door carefully.   
  
She was fast asleep, tossing a bit on the bed. "No... only Goten's allowed.... stop it... Help! Goten please!!" she cried out for him in her sleep, her voice terrified of something that must have been attacking her.   
  
Goten's eyes widened and he pushed himself into the room. He sat on the bedside and shook her shoulder gently. "Trunks, wake up." he ordered.   
  
She screamed and sat up, pushing away from him before she saw who it was, then she collapsed into him, clinging to him and bursting into tears.   
  
Goten held her close. "Hush... hush... it's ok, I'm here... shhhhhh," Goten whispered softly, rubbing her back.   
  
She clung to him as she sobbed, "I was... and they... and ...."   
  
"I'm here now... you're safe...." he said softly.   
  
"There... were these... these hoods... and... and they tried... and I told them... but... and..." she was making no sense in her terror.   
  
"Shhhh, you're safe now. I'd never let anyone hurt you, Trunks. You know that," he told her.   
  
"I kept calling for you, and you didn't come... and they... " she sobbed, shaking.   
  
"It was just a nightmare, Trunks... it really was. I'm here now." he told her soothingly.   
  
She shook her head and clung to him, "Don't leave me..." she whimpered.   
  
"I won't," he promised, holding her close.   
  
"I mean tonight... stay with me? I won't be able to sleep if you don't," she buried her face in his shirt.   
  
"If that's what you want..." Goten said softly.   
  
She nodded swiftly, "Please... I just... every time I close my eyes I see them..."   
  
"Ok..." he kissed her forehead, then eased himself onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard.   
  
She snuggled up to him, still shuddering, "Thanks," she whimpered, tears still shedding into his shirt, even long after she fell to a fitful sleep.   
  
Goten just held her close, rubbing her back as he always did when she was upset, then leaned his head back and fell asleep as well.   
  
()()()  
Please Review! 


	20. 19 February 14, 797 Monday

A/N: Yay! Reviews = update!  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Phenomenon: (19) I'm glad you liked the last three chapters! Yeah, nightmares... but for whom? =laughs= -- as for the unexplained dream, yes... but that will be explained in due time :)  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (19) thinking too much... hehe -- okay, as far as fastforwarding time - we'd miss so much! :)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (17) You didn't? I'll double check the thing - you SHOULD have though... =frowns at email client= Yeah, Trunks very much wants to maim Bra right now LOL. (18) ehhee, and what phase is that ;) (19) Ah yes, the dream.... you'll see in due time, not this chapter, but soon =nod=  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (19) no, the last wasn't quite cheerful.... awww =hugs= but rain makes the flowers grow! Aww! it's so nice to know I was missed. I'll try to update daily (it's up to reviews, ne?) and I'm glad to entertain you! Don't be sorry, your review entertains me too ;)  
  
animeman1: (16) awww =gives flashlight= awww don't be scared!  
  
Bouzi Neo: (17) yes. I'm evil... how is that poor Bra! She was being mean! LOL :) (18) yeah... I'll admit it, I'm a Truten fan... :} (19) LOL You're too much - I was going through R/C all the reviews, you had all yourse bunched up so they got all put up in one thing ;) hehe, glad you're reading though! yay! =dances=  
  
BlueAzul13: (19) awwww, I love that you read them at the same time, I guess I can forgive you for not reviewing each as you read through... though.. =chibi-eyes= I really LOVE getting as you go along reviews!!! :) I'm so glad you like our writing. hehe, Go Goten! yeah, I'll admit, I'm putting Trunks (mostly) through all the crap I went through in my own Pregnancy... I'm mean like that. As for at the end.... Trunks being all nightmarey - she had... a bit of a run in, shall we say? Nothing serious... things will be explained in later chapters! Yay Goten for being there!!! - and I love reviews!!! you go ahead and write a long one, don't be sorry! :)  
  
A/N2: Thanks for Reviewing, please don't forget to review this chapter too!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Nineteen  
February 14  
()()()   
  
It was well past Midnight, and Trunks still lay, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable in her bed.   
  
Soft snoring came from the next room, the half saiyan fast asleep.   
  
Frustrated, Trunks finally sat up in bed, chewing on her lip. He wouldn't mind... would he? The extra body heat may be able to help and.. well... she really wanted to just snuggle. Grabbing her body pillow, and her sword, she used the weapon as a cane as she made her way to Goten's room, silently peeking in the door, hoping not to wake him.   
  
Goten was half under the covers, half not, sleeping in a pair of scrub pants. He was on his side, curled a bit, his left foot flicking every now and then.   
  
She smiled softly and carefully put the pillow down on his bed, setting her sword against his bedstand, then climbing between the pillow and Goten to snuggle up against his chest with a soft sigh. _Ah... warm_.   
  
As she started to doze, the child within began moving around, as though also trying to get comfortable.   
  
Goten started to stir as he felt the warmth next to him, then opened his eyes wide. What was that moving against his stomach?!   
  
Trunks, already used to the movement, had already fallen asleep, ignorant of the movement between their stomachs, coming from within her own.   
  
Goten looked down, then his mind realized what he was feeling as he saw Trunks in his arms. It was his child... their child... moving against Trunks' stomach... and against his. He stared down, letting himself focus on the feeling.   
  
Trunks sighed softly, snuggling up a little close to him, yawning in her sleep.   
  
Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, protectivly. _Kami... this is really happening... at first I just didn't let myself... but... there really is a baby there... a tiny life inside Trunks' stomach._   
  
The movement woke her, "Nnn... did I wake you up?" she asked, barely even awake enough to realise she hadn't asked permission, just come to his bed anyhow.   
  
Goten looked down at her, his eyes filled with amazement, and joy. "I.... I felt..." he whispered softly, a tear coming to his eyes.   
  
"Little Chibi," she nicknamed the child, not wanting to jinx it by calling the child he, or she. She smiled slightly, "Good, now you know I'm not faking," she yawned, snuggling a bit.   
  
"It.... it's the most wonderfulest thing I've ever felt," Goten bit his lip, holding her close.   
  
"Isn't it?" she said with a smile, she'd been so afraid it'd freak him out. She sighed happily as the baby seemed to move with her joy. "Mind if I stay here tonight? I couldn't sleep...."   
  
"Of course. We used to sleep together all the time..." Goten blushed. "I mean..."   
  
Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, until we hit highschool... Thanks Chibi," she snuggled and yawned once more, her eyelids droopy.   
  
Goten adjusted himself so he was laying a bit more on his back, wrapping his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "No problem," he said as he brought one hand down to rest on her belly, wanting to feel his child again.   
  
She lifted her upper leg to rest atop his own, using him almost as a second pillow as she drifted off, the child moving in her stomach all the while.   
  
Goten didn't sleep at first, and just stayed up in fascination, running his hand along Trunks' stomach, playing tag with the child, trying to find where it moved each time.   
  
()()()  
MORNING  
()()()   
  
Trunks slept soundly through the night, the best sleep she'd had in weeks.   
  
Goten had stayed up for about an hour playing hand tag, then fell asleep as well, his hand resting gently on Trunks's stomach.   
  
It was morning, and Trunks woke feeling warm, and safe, and comfortable. She looked to see she was still in Goten's arms, and turned her head slightly to kiss his shoulder, snuggling with a contented sigh.   
  
Goten moaned softly, then turned his head, nuzzling Trunks' cheek with his own.   
  
She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "G'morning," she yawned, closing her eyes again.   
  
Goten's eyes opened and he looked at Trunks, smiling. "Morning..." he said softly.   
  
The baby moved, "Little Chibi says good morning too," she chuckled. "Kami, does the child never sleep?"   
  
"If it's like the two of us... no." Goten chuckled, reaching up to push hair out of Trunks's face.   
  
She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes some. "Well then I'm just in for a ride...."   
  
"I'll make it up when the chibi's born, ok?"   
  
Trunks chuckled, "Sure." She closed her eyes the rest of the way and nuzzled into his shoulder. "sleepy..."   
  
"You've been busy..." Goten said, kissing her forehead.   
  
"Very," she nodded. "Can we just stay here for a little longer?"   
  
"You can stay forever," Goten whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek.   
  
She smiled slightly, and a little sadly, a tear falling down her cheek as she snuggled, starting to drift.   
  
"Trunks..." Goten said softly, looking down at the woman... his best friend.   
  
"What?" she asked, not opening her eyes, ignoring the trailing tear, hoping for to pass it off as just some extra from waking.   
  
"Trunks... I... I just..." Goten fumbled with words, not sure what he wanted to say, but had to say something.   
  
She opened sleepy eyes, "Hmm?" She yawned slightly, the baby moving a bit between them as she put one hand down to rub her stomach slightly.   
  
Goten leaned his head down, capturing her lips with his, the only thing he could think of to tell her what he felt at that moment.   
  
She gasped slightly, her eyes widening in surprise, they'd had no real contact of that like since the time they conceived their child. She was so shocked she didn't move to either accept, nor deny the kiss.   
  
Goten pulled back, fear in his eyes. Oh gods... she's gonna hit me now, for sure... he thought.   
  
She blinked, looking at him questioningly, uncertain. And in stead of saying anything, just snuggled to him, kissing his shoulder as she drifted off with a slight smile, too confused to confront the strange feelings within her just yet.   
  
Goten let out a sigh of relief, taking what he could get, and rubbed her back as he held her close.   
  
She hummed softly in response, her hand moving from her stomach to rest over him a little as she slept.   
  
His hand moved down slowly, massaging her back, then hip carefully.   
  
She moaned softly, contentedly with his ministrations to her.   
  
Goten smiled, rubbing her hip a bit more, unconciously pulling her closer as he did so.   
  
She didn't resist, melting against him as best she could with the small roundness of her stomach.   
  
Goten leaned over and kissed her shoulder as he continued to massage, then groaned softly, feeling his body react.   
  
But now she was fast asleep, trusting and content against him.   
  
Goten chuckled, ashamed of himself and brought his hands up to wrap around her waist again, closing his eyes and falling back asleep once more.   
  
()()()  
Please Review! 


	21. 20 February 27, 797 Sunday

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!!!  
  
LadyKATT: (20) yeah, poor dear Goten's indeed starting to fall for her. I'm glad you like the updates! I hope that I'm keeping you enjoying the story!  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (20) heh, glad I don't let you down - and glad you think it's cute!  
  
animeman1: (20) hehee  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (20) heheee fwuzzy, I like that word :) -- okay, you can be weird if you want to be.... but mind you, this coming fro a mom who's obsessed with DBZ....  
  
Son Rose 1: (17) yes she is =chuckle= glad you found this hilarious - as for the locks... you may be onto something, friend. (18) he is. Oh that's so sweet of you! hehe Masseuse? =looks over at Goten= Dunno.... there's a thought though, =chuckles= (19) =EL= read on, it'll probably become clear in this chapter. (20) hehee, yeah, that is really sweet. As for action taking.... not much, but just a bit. it's cutsieness to extremity. (C/N) LOL awww. he does go from sweetheart to badass in zero point six... it's one of his drawing qualities ;) Writers block does suck, but that story sounds like great fun!  
  
BlueAzul13:(20) LOL hehe. Yeah, they will realise it soon, I promise... I think. hehe, anticipa.........tion. hehe. Their baby is due on the sixth of june, no I hadn't said it. LOL glad to keep you happy!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (20) aww =hugs=. Congratulations! Yeah I remember well the feeling - the tiredness should fade around month four, (it's been a year and a half for me, so I'm fuzzy on remembering) - hopefully you're more healthy than I was, though :)  
  
Bouzi Neo: (20) I totally understand. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end... a few 'years' from now, anyhow. :) thanks for keeping reading!  
  
A/N2: Thanks again! please don't forget to review this'n!  
  
Innocence is Futile  
()()() **  
Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Twenty   
February 27 (sunday)  
()()()   
  
Trunks picked up a curio she found on a shelf in one store at the mall. "It's a dragon, isn't it adorable?"   
  
Goten looked close and chuckled. "Looks like a dinosaur to me..." he stated.   
  
"Nope, see the wings," she grinned and pointed them out, the jeweled cane her sister'd gotten her, to help her be more mobile, hanging off her arm. It just happened to be a sword cane, at Vegeta's request no less. "It's got to be a dragon... unless it's Icarus," she laughed.   
  
"Actually... it looks like Chobi!" Goten laughed. "With the little pot belly and all."   
  
Trunks tilted her head, "Maybe.... but isn't it's neck a little long?"   
  
"Nah, he grew up after awhile."   
  
"Oh, well I haven't seen him since we were kids, can we buy this?" she asked, looking to him with a smile.   
  
Goten chuckled. "Why ask me? You're the one with all the money."   
  
Trunks shrugged, "Dunno, just thought I would," she took her cane off her arm, "I'm buying it," she decided, leaning on the jeweled handle.   
  
"Want me to carry it for you?" he asked.   
  
She looked about to deny, then sighed, and nodded, handing the delicate thing to him, "Yes please..." she seemed defeated, and frowned at her cane as though it were the cane's fault she were in pain so much of the time now.   
  
Goten carried it gently. "Want me to carry you too?" he teased gently.   
  
"Trina Briefs, cousin to the missing millionaire, carried through the mall by her own ... something. Nah," she smiled. "But I think maybe after I pay for this, I'll head to the car."   
  
"But I still haven't hit the store I wanted to go to," Goten whined. He wanted to stop in Bath and Body works and get some more massage oil for when he massaged Trunks' hips.. a gift to her.   
  
"I'll wait for you," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder for the briefest of moments. "Videl left a book in the car for me the other day anyhow."   
  
"OK. I won't be long." He put the dragon on the counter and then kissed her cheek. "Lot C, right?"   
  
"Lot C pillar 13," she nodded, blushing slightly at the kiss.... but she alwyas did.   
  
Goten nodded, then took off, waving as he left, jumping over the railing to the level below, a few gasps coming from the people nearby.   
  
Trunks just shook her head and laughed, paying for the figurine. Once wrapped, boxed and bagged, she headed down the escalator toward the parking lots, then started slowly making her way to the blue porsche, leaning heavily on her cane as she did so.   
  
"I thought that body was familiar," a voice sneered, almost directly behind Trunks.   
  
Trunks kept walking, just a few more cars to go.   
  
"You think about our offer any, honey?" a second voice was in the other ear, a smirk on the words.   
  
She kept walking, her fingers twitching against a small catch hidden underneath an emerald. "I said no," she made it to the car and put the hand with the bags around her arm, to her pocket for the keys.   
  
"She still says no, even after all the time we gave her," the first voice chuckled, and the blonde thug leaned against the hood of the trunk.   
  
"You'd think she was a virgin or something," the second, a brunette, chuckled.   
  
Trunks glared at them, "I wouldn't have to be a virgin to know I don't want anything to do with you scumbags." Finger now on the catch - one flick, and the cane would become a sword. _Kami bless Capsule Corp._   
  
"Ah, but you don't know anything about us, sweetie..." the burnette stated.   
  
One hand fumbling for keys, "Go away and leave me alone. I told you, I don't want anything to do with either of you, I'm quite happy with the man I've got.   
  
She blinked as though surprised she said those words. _The man I've got??? Where'd that come from?_   
  
The brunette leaned against the driver's side door, holding it closed. "Oh, but I'm sure we know things that your man doesn't have the brains to figure out."   
  
"Yeah, we can please you in ways that would make your head roll, have you screaming for more," the blonde whispered in her ear.   
  
_flick_   
  
She stepped back a little, holding the cane turned sword between them and herself, "Go. Away."   
  
The brunette moved fast, though, and grabbed Trunks's arms, pushing her back, pinning her arms on the roof of the car... "Oh, you want to play rough huh?" he chuckled.   
  
She struggled against them, "Let me go, I swear you'll regret it if you touch me," she snarled at them, moving to try and kick them with her one good leg.   
  
"Oh, I don't think we will... you know they say that pregnant women are intoxicating... their stomachs so round..." the blonde stated as he ran his hand along Trunks' stomach.   
  
Her breath hitched, and she winced away, "Don't hurt the baby... I swear if you-"   
  
"Oh, we won't hurt your precious baby... we just want you, sexy," the blonde stated, his hand moving upwards to run along her breast.   
  
From the mall entrance, the door opened, Goten walking out backwards, waving to someone. He turned, then stopped.   
  
She lowered her head and stopped struggling. "Just don't hurt my baby...."   
  
The brunette laughed and went to grab Trunks, when suddenly his head jerked back as a foot kicked along his jaw. Moving faster than human eyes could follow, Goten had kicked the brunette in the face, flipping him over the car roof as he turned and grabbed the blonde's hand that was on Trunks, breaking it's wrist as he swung him around, tossing him into the air and to crash into the second thug. He then wrapped his arms around Trunks, holding her while keeping his eyes on the downed thugs.   
  
Trunks shuddered in shock, unable to comprehend what'd almost happened as she clung to him, her jewelled cane-sword laying on the ground where the thug'd dropped it.   
  
From other areas of the lot, seven young men threw down their cigarrettes and began to approach, hands reaching for who-knew-what hidden in their jackets. Then there were the two Goten had attacked, the Brunette unconscious, the other howling in pain.   
  
Goten's senses picked up their movements. He grabbed his set of keys and opened the door, pushing Trunks inside. "Stay here. If you have to, leave. I'll be fine," he ordered as he slammed the door shut.   
  
Trunks's eyes widened as she watched what was happening. The seven young man converged on Goten, and she slammed down the lock on the door, refusing to leave unless she had to.   
  
Brass knuckles, chains and knives appeared.   
  
Goten got into a defensive positioning, knowing he couldn't power up in public like this... he was tough, his saiyan heritage giving him harder skin and stronger muscles in a normal form. That would have to do.   
  
Trunks bit into her fist as she saw the first three attack, one swinging a chain around toward Goten's head, the other reaching with a brassed punch while the third swiped behind him with the long knife.   
  
Goten ducked down, grabbing onto the chain and pulling that thug forward and into the brass knuckler as he swiped the leg of the knife welder.   
  
The knife wielder went down as the chained collided with the brass knuckle bearer. Angrily, a three more bearing chains with barbs on them, attacked, one standing and watching with a glare, not having pulled a weapon as yet.   
  
Trunks ducked in the car, now too terrified to leave, even if she had to.   
  
A few grunts were heard, mostly from the thugs, but a few of Goten's as well, the weakest of the demi-saiyans was never the best at close range fighting. Goten kept moving, taking the hits and giving them back tenfold as he kept moving, the fate of his best friend and child at stake. He felt an urge deep inside, giving him more strength in his normal form than he ever felt before.   
  
One by one they fell away, until the sound of crashing glass was heard, then a scream. Trunks had been pulled partway through the window by the watching thug, who now held a gun to her head.   
  
She was bleeding from cuts given by broken glass, all along her left side, and her eyes were wide in terror.   
  
Goten turned, his eyes narrowing. He stood up straight, his back scratched up, cuts down his back, along his face and bruises were everywhere. "Let. Her. Go." he commanded, his eyes turning dangerously hazel.   
  
"I don't see there's anything you can do. Now - I've got a gun to your rich bitch's head, and most of my gang has been... incapacitated by you. That's hardly a fair trade," the man's smile was sickening and he licked Trunks's cheek, grabbing her breast. "There's plenty of rich bitch to go around."   
  
_Fuck the rules_, Goten thought as he held a single hand forward, forming a ki blast at his fingers. He shot it out, melting the tip of the gun. "Get your fucking hands off her before I take them off you myself," he growled.   
  
The man dropped the gun, "What're you, some kind of demon _freak_?!" the man threw Trunks away from him as he hightailed it out of there, the other thugs helping eachother up and away. Trunks careered toward the pavement, falling out the window of the car....   
  
Goten flew forward, catching Trunks and putting her safely on the ground, then looked up, his eyes narrowed before he disappeared, appearing in front of the head thug, punching him straight across the jaw.   
  
He slammed backward, crying out in pain, before producing a switchblade and trying to cut at Goten's wrist.   
  
Goten screamed, his hair going blonde almost insantly. The blade broke against his skin, and the turquoise eyes of a very pissed off super saiyajin stared down at the head thug.   
  
The thug's eyes widened and he backed away, "Hey, nothing against your rich bi... er lady... we was just having some fun, y'know?... I heard of you... you're that gold fighter fella from when we was kids, aintcha... not like we woulda done nothin or nothin...."   
  
Goten brought his hands up and cracked his knuckles. "Sure... and nothing against you, but now I'm ready to have some fun of my own," he smirked. "Just give you a reminder not to even think of doing anything ever again... to ANYONE."   
  
The thug turned and tried to run, the rest of his gang already long gone.   
  
Goten's hand shot out, grabbing the thug by his hair, pulling him back hard. "Oh no... I said I'm ready to have my fun, and I plan on having it." He turning the thug to stare him in the eye. "What were you planning on doing to her, huh? Raping her? Taking away her dignity? Her honor? How would you like that done to you, huh?" he growled, sneering, a fang poking through his lips.   
  
"N... nothing.. uh... tea...?"   
  
Goten lifted him with one hand, his other forming a ki blast right at the level of the thug's privates. "How about I clip your manhood... see how that would feel to you?" he growled.   
  
The thug's eyes were wide with terror. "Don't.. I swear... I'll give you anything... I...."   
  
"You can't give me anything," he growled, the blast growing bigger.   
  
In the distance, coming closer, the sound of sirens beckoned, heralding the soon arrival of the police.   
  
Goten's ears flicked at the sound. He looked at the thug, then sneered. "You're not worth it. You're just a piece of trash." With that, he turned and threw the thug across the parking lot, crashing him into the side of a dumpster. He turned and slowly walked back to the car.   
  
The thug went unconscious the moment he hit; and as Goten approached, Trunks was sunk to her knees on the pavement, still bleeding from the broken glass that shattered against her left, small cuts in her face and arm testament to terror.   
  
Goten knelt down, picking her up. Not even bothering to untransform, he capsulized the car, put it in his pocket, then took off for home, carrying Trunks, not caring what the reprecussions to come from his saiyajin family would bring. He needed to get them out of there now, and this was the fastest way.   
  
Trunks was silent, just huddled against him as he held her, shaking not with cold, but with realisation of what nearly had happened.   
  
Soon they landed on the balcony. Goten just kicked the door in. He'd get it fixed later. He carried Trunks to her room and placed her gently on the bed.   
  
She pulled her knees up, not really responding, the glass in her skin shining in the lamplight.   
  
"Stay put," he ordered, his voice still clipped with saiyajin tones as he walked to the bathroom, getting the first aid kit. He walked back, then stopped. He closed his eyes and did a quick ki check for his child. He should have done it sooner... _damnit, if something happened..._.   
  
The child's ki was as bright as ever, though the ki of it's mother around it was dull, withdrawn. Goten nodded, then set to work, pulling out the glass, dressing each cut, not caring about the ones on his own body that were slowly soaking the ripped tatters of his shirt.   
  
She let him care for her, her right hand coming up to touch his skin, worry in her eyes.   
  
"I'm fine," he stated, still glowing from his anger, unable to release the transformation. He kept working, his eyes narrowed and focused.   
  
She remained silent, watching as he bandaged up most of her arm, shoulder, and a few cuts on the left of her face.   
  
It wasn't long before he finished, then looked her over once more for anything he might have missed. It looked as though he hadn't.   
  
She dropped her legs over the side of the bed, reaching for the peroxide, "Take off your shirt," was the first thing she'd said to him since he left her in the mall.   
  
"I'm fine," he stated, closing the kit.   
  
"You're bleeding," She was persistant, looking up at him.   
  
"It's not all mine," he stated, standing up.   
  
"But some of it is," she stood, putting a hand on his arm. "Please... let me care for you?"   
  
"I am fine. You need to rest." he stated. "You were hurt badly.   
  
"No worse than you," she tugged at his arm some. "Please, Goten?"   
  
Goten sighed, then his eyes narrowed sharply. He turned quickly, forming a ki blast, sensing someone at the balcony door.   
  
()()()  
Please Review! 


	22. 21 February 27, 797 Sunday Continued

A/N: Thank you!!!  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
BlueAzul13: (21) =chuckle= Yep, saiyajin. oooo feeellll the love... heh. =laughs= glad you're happy!  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (21) hehe, woe.... I like that word :) Not necessarily a thug who recognised Goten, per se (Gold Fighter was Gohan, after all) - though I like your theory too. How I figure it's gone, the thug thought he was the original GF (gohan) because he went from dark to gold and was all strong and powerful like that. Superheroes don't age, didn't you know? ;)  
  
LadyKATT: (21) Sorry to leave you hanging! LOL  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (21) I'm glad you're reviewing! here's your answer!  
  
crashbaptiste: (21) Uhm... I can leave it hanging like that because I'm a mean and sadistic woman? hehe. I'm glad you like it so much! I try to update daily, unless things get in my way - leave me your email and I'll put you on my update list ;)  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (21) Goten to the Rescue... hmmmm, that sounds like a fun fic to write =giggle=  
  
Chrisoriented: (21) You could say that ;)  
  
S.S4 Goten: (21) Generally, no - but when they're not super saiyajin, they're not totally impervious. A large spike driven down his back would probably hurt him pretty badly. As for making him stronger - when he went SSJ, didn't you see the blade break on him? That's one of the differences in level -- remember, Saiyajins aren't un-hurtable.... just hard to hurt :)  
  
Bouzi Neo: (21) Aw man... girl you caught me ;) Yep, it is - but I also love to respond to reviews, and this is the easiest way, when most of the time I don't get an email addy - I like to let people know how much I appreciate them! Besides, the few times I've ended up in things like R/C I was just tickled pink ;) hehe. Glad you liked this chapter - and yeah, Goten certainly is a bit protective of Trunks. They are of each other - but you don't get to see it so often, ne?  
  
Cryptic Maia: (21) welcome! Nope, not a Son..... but you'll see in a moment :)  
  
Falafal: (21) Yay!!!! Glad you're back, and exams are over :) I'm glad it's so good you couldn't wait to read through them =is mollified= ;) -- I can leave the chapter where I leave it because I am the Evil Elf Of The West! muahuahahhaa!! =cough= ahem... heh. You'll see who's on the balcony, momentarily...  
  
orchideater: (21) hehe, yeah, Goten's pretty cool. Dunno, never been to E.St.Louis. Yeah, creeps like that suck. I had guys come up to me when I was pregnant, "wanna have a good time? not like you need to worry about getting pregnant." Ugh, pissed me off. Glad you liked the blade part - pure Alison writ there. And yes, for a while - remember that nightmare? Here's your ticket. AS for your guess - right on! But not for that reason... Trunks's ki is still very low all the time from being Human - no, it's all Goten's fault :) Glad you liked the cuddle scene too, it was fun to write.  
  
Son Rose 1: (21) I LOVE the cheer! =giggle= I'm glad the chapter gripped you like that, that's what we were going for :) yeah, guys like that annoy me GREATLY, had a couple run ins myself, not quite to Trunks's extent though. LOL Strongest on the planet?.... =thinks about it= that amuses me. =nod= -- glad you like the chapter, and thanks for the well wishes to me and mine :) Young and Restless..... yeah, it's our very own soap opera, isn't it? Don't worry about the Typo Demon, it's no big dealie. As for your fic, I've got a ton to go through, but when there's time and I can, I'll do that XD  
  
A/N2: Thank you all for your reviews!!!! I love you! :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Twenty-One   
February 27 (sunday)(cont.)   
()()()   
  
"Don't even think about it," Vegeta walked into the apartment, seeing Goten at the door to Trunks's room.   
  
Goten stood straighter, reabsorbing the ki, but his eyes stayed narrowed. "Most people knock when they visit," he commented.   
  
"I'm not most people, Brat. What the fuck do you think you were doing, revealing yourself in public?" he hadn't seen Trunks hiding a little behind Goten, just yet.   
  
"Doing my job." he growled, walking forward, keeping it so he didn't see Trunks.   
  
"And what job is that, terrorising human gang members at the fucking mall on your day off, Brat?" Vegeta stalked closer, his eyes narrow, his power rising.   
  
"They deserved it, after what they tried to do," Goten stated, smirking, crossing his arms. "If the cops hadn't showed up, I probably would have done much worse, and they would have deserved every bit of it."   
  
"And just what part of _'don't reveal your true nature'_ do you fail to understand? Your Idiot of a brother is no better - but at least he _tries_ to hide his identity!"   
  
"So you'd have rather let me LET those thugs rape your daughter to keep my identity safe, huh?" Goten growled.   
  
Vegeta snarled, "What did you say....?"   
  
Trunks stepped out slightly from behind Goten, the white bandages stark against the left of her arm and face. "He's telling the truth," she said, unable to meet his eyes, feeling so... disgusting.   
  
"Those assholes were feeling her up, planning to take her out back and take her honor. And you're pissed at me for breaking that stupid rule about our powers?! Get the fuck out of my house now, Vegeta." Goten growled   
  
"And you didn't KILL THEM!?" Vegeta's power jumped as he transformed, enraged. "What the fuck is wrong with you BRAT!?"   
  
"I didn't have enough time!" Goten shouted, his fangs baring a bit.   
  
"How much time do you need to tear off a puny human's head!?" Vegeta roared.   
  
Trunks shrank back from the two of them, their power kicking up wind as she whimpered, a little afraid.   
,br "That would be too easy... " Goten chuckled. "They deserved far more... and I will hunt them down, each and every one of them..." Goten's voice faded a bit.   
  
"You see that you do," Vegeta snapped.   
  
Trunks came forward, grasping at Goten's arm, "Please, sit down..." she spoke softly, tremulously.   
  
Goten went to wrench his arm free, then suddenly his eyes fluttered as he lost his transformation, stumbling back against the wall. The cut on his back, deeper than it had seemed, started to bleed more, dark red running down along the wall.   
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks cried out in fear as she latched onto him.   
  
"Stupid Brat," Vegeta growled, dropping his own transformation and reaching forward, helping Goten to the ground gently. "Trunks, get the medical kit."   
  
One hand steadying against the wall, she limpingly, painfully, ran to do as she was told, bringing it back, "Don't you have a sensu bean?" she whimpered, kneeling beside them with the kit and begining to try and clean Goten's wound, having trouble seeing through tears.   
  
"I left them at home, but knowing Kakkarot's family, he probably has a few hidden here. Stop crying and think." Vegeta ordered as he ripped open Goten's shirt and wiped away the blood.   
  
"I'm pregnant and I almost got raped, what do you expect me to do, laugh!?" she shouted at him.   
  
"Find the damn bean, NOW!" Vegeta ordered, narrowing his eyes at Trunks.   
  
She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face, one hand stiffly trying to wipe them away, the pain in her legs from running for the kit bleeding to feed her distress as she rummaged through the kit, "There ISN'T one!"   
  
Goku suddenly appeared, having felt his son's ki heighten, then drop far too low for comfort. "What happened?" he demanded, pulling a sensu bean from a small pocket he kept in his sash for just in cases.   
  
Trunks grabbed the bean from Goku and put it in her mouth, chewing it and putting her lips to Goten's, pushing the healing substance into his mouth by way of a desperately frightened kiss.   
  
Vegeta blinked, shocked. Then he growled as his eyes narrowed.   
  
Goten's eyes fluttered a few moments after the kiss started, then he moaned as his wounds started to heal.   
  
Trunks didn't let up on the kiss, not until she knew for sure he was going to be alright, and that the bean had done its worth. She could feel a tingling along her own cuts and bruises, as they healed as well.   
  
She was so frightened, at first for her child, then herself... then so much for him....   
  
Goku blinked, an amused look on his face, "Well? What happened?" he asked again, looking at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta stood up, watching, his arms crossed. He did not like looking at his son... well... daughter... kissing one of Kakkarot's boys. "Your son broke the rule about transforming in public and displaying his powers..." he started.   
  
"...And?" Goku asked, grasping Vegeta's shoulder and leading him through the hall toward the living room - away from Goten and Trunks.   
  
Goten moaned a bit more, then relaxed, a small smile on his face, still out, but looking a lot better now.   
  
The kiss ebbed, and Trunks pulled back, moving so she could lay Goten's head in her lap, too in pain to get up and follow their fathers. Gently, she pushed his hair back, running her fingers through it -- suddenly beginning to realise just what she'd gotten herself into.   
  
Vegeta growled. "The news reported about half a dozen thugs injured at the mall. Your brat was protecting mine from them."   
  
"Well, I guess that's good enough a reason," Goku shrugged. "They're okay now."   
  
"You son is too weak, Kakarot. You slacked off in his training a long time ago. He should have KILLED those thugs for what they tried to do."   
  
Goku sighed, "He's stronger than you were when you first came to earth, Vegeta - cut him some slack."   
  
"When I FIRST came to earth, Kakkarot. That boy has been here for how many years, and a bloodline mix that is destined to be stronger than ours anyway! He is the weakest of the lot now."   
  
"Things aren't like they used to be, and technically no - your daughters are," Goku shot back, defensive of his son.   
  
"I'll have you know one of them will be turning back into a male soon, and stronger than your son - and the other is strong enough to take care of her self, her purpose is to give me grandchildren."   
  
"And people call _me_ backwoods...."   
  
"This is the way the royal line has always been, and shall always be," Vegeta spoke with pride.   
  
"Just as long as you don't tell Bra," Goku smiled.   
  
"That's the last thing that child needs to hear right now. Fortunately she inherited MY ego," Vegeta smirked.   
  
Goku rolled his eyes, looking back to see Trunks still brushing Goten's hair aside from his face, looking worried. He looked back at Vegeta, "Why don't we leave?"   
  
Vegeta glared at them for a moment. "Fine." He turned on his heel and walked back to the balcony window, flying away.   
  
Goku looked back at Trunks, "He'll be okay, his ki's already almost back to normal," he assured her.   
  
"Thanks, Goku," she smiled worriedly.   
  
Goku went to the balcony and pulled up the door that Goten had knocked down, using his ki to melt the bolts back into place. He left, closing it behind him before flying away.   
  
Goten's eyes were still closed, but he breathed normally.   
  
Trunks continued to brush her fingers through his hair, biting her lip against the pain in her hips and legs as she soothed him as best she could, brushing fingertips across his cheek, then back through his hair once more. "C'mon, Chibi... wake up," she called to him quietly.   
  
"Don't wanna...." Goten moaned softly.   
  
"Please, just so I know you're okay, then you can go back to sleep?"   
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes, his vision foggy, not fully awake yet, more reacting to Trunks words than his body's readiness.   
  
"There you go, that's it," her voice was calm and soothing, her hand still tracing gently across his cheek and through his hair.   
  
"Are... are you ok?" he asked softly, clarity coming to his eyes more and more with each slow blink.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks to you, I'm safe..."   
  
"Good." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"What for?" she kept touching his face, his hair....   
  
"For not being there....I should have stayed with you."   
  
"No permanent damage done," she said softly. "It was my fault anyhow... this... isn't the first time they approached me," she said softly, shamed. "I should have told you."   
  
Goten's eyes opened, confusion laced in them. "You mean... before...?"   
  
"They hit on me a month and a half ago," she admitted, closing her eyes and blushing shamedly as she looked away from him. "I was finally able to get them to go away by saying I'd think about it," she shuddered.   
  
Goten slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, arching his back. He then reached out to run a hand along her face. "I should have killed them," he stated.   
  
She tilted her face into his hand, still not opening her eyes to look at him. "Don't want you in jail.   
  
"No jail could hold me," Goten smirked a bit.   
  
"Then you'd become a fugitive," she looked up at him, "and who'd take care of me?"   
  
"I'd still take care of you - I'd take you with me!" the smirk turned into a smile.   
  
She chuckled, "I can barely walk and be pregnant at the same time, you really think I could be on the run and pregnant at the same time, Chibi?"   
  
"I'd carry you, remember?" the smile turned into a wide grin.   
  
"Well... in stead of carrying me, oh fugitive wanna be, on your escape, can you just bring me to bed? I ouch," she pouted and looked at him with large blue eyes.   
  
"Sure," he stood and all his joints cracked.   
  
"You sound like you're getting old," she teased.   
  
"You try being almost dead for about half an hour and see how good YOUR muscles are!" he joked picking her up.   
  
She rested her head against his shoulder, her arms around his neck. "Well, remind me next time to take you to Miracle Max's... oh wait, we had a visit from Miracle Goku - you'll be fine," she smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I can still taste the senzu bean in my mouth," he told her as he carried Trunks into her bedroom.   
  
"You shoulda seen the look on Dad's face when I gave it to you," she chuckled.   
  
"Probably didn't think I deserved it," Goten muttered.   
  
"Actually no, he was screaming at me to try and find one in the first aid kit, but there weren't any."   
  
"It's in my sock drawer," Goten told her.   
  
"Well now I know," she shrugged, her arms still around his neck, head on his shoulder. "Anyhow, you were so out of it, I chewed it up and kissed you to make sure you got it," she blushed slightly.   
  
Goten stopped walking. "You mean... you... in front of our dads?!"   
  
"Oh yes, the fish out of water look on my dad was quite satisfying, and Goku just smirked. But how else was I gonna make sure you got it all in you without choking you?"   
  
Goten just blushed and laid Trunks on the bed. "I dunno... I guess it was the best way..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "And... your dad didn't kill me?"   
  
She didn't let go of her arms around his neck. "I guess he was too shocked...."   
  
Goten chuckled, then blushed. "You're in bed now... you can let go..." he said softly, but his voice wasn't firm in the words, not really minding the embrace.   
  
"Don't wanna...."   
  
Goten chuckled, then leaned along the edge of the bed, his arms on either end of Trunks' shoulders. "You're going to have to eventually... " he smirked.   
  
"Maybe, what if I asked you to stay?" she closed her eyes and turned her head, as though afraid of the expression her statement would bring to his face.   
  
Goten's eyes opened a moment in surprise, then he nodded. "Then I'd hope you'd let me at least find a more comfortable position," he told her with a soft smile.   
  
She turned her face so she could look at him, trying to read his eyes.   
  
"Trunks... I... " Goten bit his lip, running a hand along Trunks's face.   
  
"You what?" she whispered, turning her face slightly to kiss the palm of his hand gently.   
  
Goten's breathing quickened a bit. He was feeling something that he knew he really shouldn't... but he did... and he hoped that maybe if he told his best friend about it, she might feel the same. "I... I think..." he stammered.   
  
"Too much," she whispered, looking up at him, finding in his eyes something, she wasn't quite sure what it was... but feeling that she returned it, even though she didn't know just what it was. "I think we can find a more comfortable position too," she leaned up slightly, tightening her arms round his neck only slightly, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.   
  
Goten's breath hitched and he kissed her back, leaning down a bit so she didn't get a crick in her neck. He let his hand run along her hair lovingly.   
  
Her grip on him loosened, her hands coming to either side of his face, her thumbs brushing against his cheekbones as she continued to kiss him, leaning back against the bed, hoping he would follow.   
  
He did, then pulled back, breathing hard. He blinked, searching her eyes, trying to figure out what was happening.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes, confusion in them, and something deeper - as though she either didn't know what it was, or she didn't know why - but overall acceptance of him and anything he wished, and need for him to be with her.   
  
"Trunks... I think... I... Trunks, oh gods you're so going to hit me..." He said softly, blushing, biting his lip.   
  
"Even if I did, it wouldn't hurt you anyhow," she dropped her hands to rest on his biceps. "What is it?" she chuckled, "C'mon, we're best friends, we tell each other everything, right?"   
  
"Trunks... I think I'm falling in love with you..." he said softly, looking away a moment before locking eyes with his best friend, knowing this confession was going to change everything.   
  
She blinked, then frowned slightly in thought.   
  
Goten lowered his head, sitting up a bit. "I know it's stupid, I mean, you're going to wish yourself back to a guy once the chibi is born... but... I dunno... I just... it's like I've always loved you, but now that you're a girl... I can see us in a way we could never have had before..." he rambled.   
  
"How do you know it's me... and not the form I'm in?" she asked quietly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.   
  
"Because... there were times growing up... you just knew me so well, I used to joke to myself that if you were just a girl, our lives would be easier... we were so close... it just..." he brushed his hand through his hair roughly, not sure how to explain it the right way.   
  
Trunks had been having insecurities all the while, but couldn't voice them. How could she tell Goten that though she wanted to be turned back to normal, she couldn't really remember how it felt? "If I were a guy... would you still... love me?"   
  
Goten nodded. "But you keep talking about not wanting to be gay... so I was kinda afraid to tell you... but... I just wanted to tell you how I felt..."   
  
"I'm glad you're being honest," she winced as she pushed herself up to a seated position as well. "I should be honest too...."   
  
Goten turned to look at her, tears in his eyes. "What?"   
  
She couldn't meet his eyes, looking down at well manicured hands in stead. "I... don't know how I feel, Goten. And I... " she closed her eyes. "Feel _something_, but I don't know what it is..." she finished lamely.   
  
Goten chuckled a bit. "I guess I'm jsut being old sentimental Goten again, huh?"   
  
"Maybe. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't return your declaration. I'd be lying if I did...."   
  
Goten lowered his head, nodding. "I understand..." he said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry that I can't say it back to you. But... I can say that I need you, Goten," she whispered. "I need you to protect me, and to comfort me, and to hold me..." she bit her lip.   
  
Goten looked at her and smiled softly. "If that's what you need, then I will make sure I do my best to satisfy you," he stated, then leaned over and kissed her lips gently.   
  
She returned his kiss with ardour. A deepness showed through that kiss to him, though she did not know what it was. She'd sworn never to love fourteen years ago, and had no vocabulary for such a thing any longer - it had been striken from her. Though, perhaps, not so completely as she believed.   
  
However, Goten recognised that deepness, in the kiss, for what it truley was - and so kissed back a bit harder, hand coming to rest at the center of her shoulderblades, holding her up and close to him.   
  
()()()  
Please Review! 


	23. 22 February 27, 797 SundayConcluded

A/N: Thanks bunches again!!!  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Blue Tajiri: (16) yep! heh.  
  
animeman: (22) heh, fireplace and wine.... we have no need of such... fineries! hah! ;) =joking=  
  
BlueAzul13: (22) awwww. XD  
  
Cryptic Maia: (22) hehe, yeah, Vegeta tickles me sometimes.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (22) teehee!!!  
  
Chrisoriented: (22) hehe - basically, yeah. and as for emailing me, I'm sure you just found out that's quite alright and acceptable ;)  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii:(22) Hey! Wondered where you'd run off to! hehe, glad you're bak! Hope things went well with school. - glad you like where this is going!!!  
  
E-chan5/ManicAlpha: (22) ahhhh. As for your Goten/Trunks theory, that's about how I feel about it... it's hard to write, so playing the closeness off that way is a lot easier. I agree that it's a bit different, something... more than that. I'll have to look into your story sometime - I'm also working on a couple with the same sort of thing - why they're so close, just how close are they, and etc. etc. it'll be fun - but I'm not going to start posting it until I've got it almost written hehe. Otherwise it may go the way of the 'never finished fic' dun dun dUN!  
  
orchideater: (22) hehe. I'm glad you find it believable, that's what I'm going for. yay Goku! heh. You know... you've just given me a plot bunny, darnit!!!! grr. ;)  
  
Son Rose 1: (22) Bittersweet... I think that's one of the best ways this can be described, thank you - that's just what was going for. As for Vegeta, probably a bit of both - he doesn't HATE Goten, and Goten DID save Trunks.... glad you liked the backwoods line - Goku was laughing in my head when he said it. Sometimes he thinks Vegeta's a loon -laughs= -- as far as perverts go - you sound like my Swordsmaster - he said he'd go after them if I wanted him to, but it's over, so I told him not to worry about it. yay Goku! Yay Goten! Yay for letting them live in your head and do what you would prefer to think them to do! er... yeah. awww =hugs=  
  
A/N2: Okay, here's another bi-chapter -- this is the R version, if you don't wanna read the talkities during sex, just skip to the bigger parts, the snuggling and conversationing there is quite sweet. If you want to read the full on smut version, go to "www" dot "mediaminer" dot "org/fanfic/viewch.php?cid=211636&submit=ViewChapter&id=64021" -- or to mediaminer.org and then to fanfics, DBZ then search for "Angst" and "revenge fic" and it'll be in there :) Enjoy!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
February 27 (sunday) (concluded)  
()()()  
  
She leaned into him as best she could, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as she pressed against him.   
  
Goten pulled her close, one hand travling down along her back, then over the curve of her bottom.   
  
She lifted her leg up and over his thigh a bit, then giggled as their child moved.   
  
Goten smiled as well. "Looks like someone remembers this part," he chuckled.   
  
"Hmm?" Trunks blinked innocently, pulling him down for a rougher kiss.   
  
Goten let her, using his hands to support him a bit off her as not to crush the precious bundle between them, and shifted to the side a bit. Once safe, his hands started to explore her curves.   
  
Belly to belly, Trunks moved with his hand, trying to prolong contact as much she could as they kissed, "Goten..." she whispered his name. Why hadn't she thought to do this again before? Not like she was going to get pregnant.   
  
()()()   
  
"I swear... it's sweeter now than before...."   
  
"Goten...."   
  
()()()   
  
"Black Silk Boxers?"   
  
"Need... to do laundry..."   
  
()()()   
  
"TRUNKS!"   
  
"Ah ah ah.... careful, My Goten...."   
  
"Gods Trunks...."   
  
"That so?"   
  
()()()   
  
"I want you soo bad right now...."   
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it, Goten?"   
  
"Ask you how you want to be taken...."   
  
"Just by you."   
  
"Then how about you take control and ride me... and let me watch you."   
  
"That sounds fun...."   
  
"OH gods yeah..."   
  
()()()   
  
"Ahhh.... Goten... mmmm"   
  
"Ride me, Trunks... ride me hard...."   
  
"Oh gods, Goten...."   
  
()()()   
  
Goten reached up and wrapped his arms around her, rolling to the side so they could lay side by side, him still deep inside her and gently thrusting in and out as he milked himself dry, kissing her lips.   
  
She returned the kiss, filled with the emotion she couldn't name.   
  
Goten kissed her a moment longer, then seperated and ran a hand along her face. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered.   
  
She blushed and looked down, just snuggling with him. "You don't have to say that, Goten."   
  
"Why not? It's true..." he told her, nuzzling her cheek.   
  
She shrugged, "Makes me feel uncomfortable," she whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry..." He said softly.   
  
She shrugged again, remaining silent and snuggling. "I don't wanna be beautiful...."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Just cause..."   
  
Goten sighed. "You need to learn to take compliments."   
  
"No thank you," she nuzzled his shoulder. "I guess it's okay if you think so, as long as nobody else does."   
  
"I'll beat them up if they do," he whispered, holding her close.   
  
"Okay," she said softly, feeling safe in his arms.   
  
Goten chuckled, then moaned as her closeness brought life back somewhere that should be resting.   
  
"Again?!" she giggled.   
  
"I'm still Saiyajin!" he whined.   
  
"I'm blaming the Sensu bean."   
  
"That works too..." he stated as he pushed her onto her back, kissing her deeply, already hard against her thigh.   
  
"But I'm tired!" she whined, laughing and running her thigh roughly against him.   
  
"Then I'll be on top this time, and take you nice and slow," he moaned, lowering his head to suck on a nipple.   
  
She groaned, arching her back as he did so. "Okay...."   
  
()()()   
  
"Please!"   
  
"I'm going to fuck you, woman... and I want you to cum all over me..."   
  
"Goten!!!Please!!!"   
  
()()()   
  
"Damnit, Goten..."   
  
"Trunks..."   
  
"Tell me what I do to you,"   
  
"You drive me crazy..."   
  
"...And?"   
  
"Make me want to make love to you all night long..."   
  
"Am I the best woman you've ever had?"   
  
"No one even comes close,"   
  
()()()   
  
"GOTEN!"   
  
Goten kept pumping, releasing more and more into her until he was dry, then collapsed down beside her, panting, covered in sweat.   
  
She snuggled tightly to him, wrapping one leg around his own, nuzzling into his throat. "Amazing... I can't believe we didn't do this sooner..."   
  
Goten looked at her, smiling. "We did..." he smirked.   
  
"I mean AFTER that... you know... this whole months of inbetween filled with utter and complete," her voice got lower, "_frustration_...."   
  
"Well... I didn't think you'd want to..." he nuzzled her cheek.   
  
"Mmmm," she nuzzled back. "I'm an idiot."   
  
"You said it... not me," he chuckled, kissing her neck.   
  
She sighed, her eyes happily shut. "Just don't tell anyone, I'd have to deny it."   
  
He kissed her throat again, his hands reaching around to pull her close to him, snuggling happily.   
  
"So... we get to do this again sometime, right?" she asked, sleepily.   
  
"Whenever you want," he chuckled. "You're already pregnant, so there's no worries now."   
  
She poked his stomach, "Thanks to you, sexy."   
  
Goten smiled. "I couldn't think of two more perfect people to create a chibi."   
  
Trunks chuckled, "You've got an ego..." she yawned slightly, snuggling to him.   
  
"I have to make up for yours," he told her.   
  
"We need a bigger bed...."   
  
"I could just move mine in here... then I can make love to you all night every night."   
  
"Mmm I like the sound of that."   
  
"Me too," Goten purred in her ear.   
  
She giggled a little, yawning again. "Thanks, Chibi...."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For being... such a..." she yawned, starting to drift off, "Nice guy."   
  
Goten smiled, then just closed his eyes, snuggling as he fell asleep.   
  
()()()   
Please Review!!! 


	24. 23 April 1, 797 Friday

A/N: Yay! Reviews!!!  
  
Reviewer Corner:   
  
BlueAzul13: (23) hehe, I'm glad this fic brings you happiness :) The baby? a few 'months' left, yeah. hehe.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (23) Ooo! glad you read the full, and glad you like =grins=  
  
Cryptic Maia: (23) Thank you!  
  
animeman1: (23) Oh no, the fic is NOT done.  
  
---  
  
A/N2: (PLEASE ALL READ!!!) -- There have been lots of worries that this fic is nearly ended. I assure you, this is not the case! It begins April 1, 796 -- and will not end until the story has reached somewhere near January 800. That's roughly four years. Now, granted, we're not touching on each day - but the fic IS far from over. This fic is fifty some-odd chapters, and counting - so don't give up! When I say there's quite the ride ahead, I very much mean it! :)   
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Twenty-Three   
April 1 (friday)   
()()()   
  
It was Trunks's birthday, exactly a year since he'd been turned into a woman. And that woman... changed. Became less cruel, a little more kind. And Goten loved this woman. It was strange, but to him, it seemed like this was how it was meant to be. Maybe Kami had screwed up somehow.   
  
Now, Trunks was seven months pregnant - and Goten had plans to take her to a fancy restaurante to celebrate her birthday. He'd been saving for the past few months.   
  
Goten smiled at these thoughts, bidding goodbye to a patient - when the smile on his face froze.   
  
The side window of the hospital pharmacy opened on the emergency lane - and, curious, Goten watched as a newly arrived ambulance opened its doors - pulling out a gurney which held a small, very-pregnant woman - her head wrapped in bloody bandage, the paramedeics seeming quite worried... even for them.   
  
What caused his heart to lurch, however, was the sight of the woman's profile, and a long, blood spattered lavender lock of hair.   
  
He knew of only two people on the planet with hair that colour... and only one of them was female.   
  
Goten turned to one of the other pharmacists, "Take over!" he told them, vaulting the counter and rushing toward the E.R.. By the time he got there, she'd already been put into a room. He stood outside the door, frantically looking through the small window at the swiftly working doctors, hoping to see someone he knew. Hoping they would come out away from the trauma patient, and tell him what was going on.   
  
Finally, he caught the eye of one orderly. Once her duties were done, she slipped out, "What is it, Goten?"   
  
"What's her condition?"   
  
"You know her?"   
  
"She's my best friend."   
  
"Stable, for now. They're trying to stop a miscarriage - seems she slipped on a spilled soda and fell down the stairs at the mall."   
  
Goten's hands lowered to his sides, gripped into tight fists as he remained silent.   
  
"She seems pretty far along, so if they can't stop it - they can probably save the baby by c-section."   
  
"Can I go in? Just... so she has someone there?"   
  
"I'll ask - seeing as she's unconscious right now..." the young orderly then realised she had something in her hand, "Oh, I almost forgot - I have to go phone her emergency contact."   
  
"I'll do that, you go find out."   
  
"Okay," she nodded as she handed him the emergency-care card, then went back inside.   
  
When Goten looked, he saw that he was listed as her emergency contact - no one else. He sighed, "I'll have to call Bulma, she'd kill me if I didn't," he muttered to himself as he went for a landline.   
  
Bulma's machine answered. "Hello, this is Bulma Briefs. I am not available right now - please leave a message. If this is an emergency, call my cellphone at 762-2923. If you do that and it isn't an emergency, you'll probably have one soon," there was a chuckle. "Leave a message - Ja matta ne!"   
  
Goten hung up and dialed her cell, taking a peek inside the window as he waited for her to pick up.   
  
"Bulma."   
  
"It's Goten. Sorry to disturb you, but I have a problem...."   
  
"It had better be important Goten, I'm in the middle of a conference."   
  
"They just brought Trunks into the emergency room. They say she fell down the stairs at the mall, and well..." he ran a hand through his hair, "She's going to need you."   
  
"She WHAT?! Stay with her Goten, I'll be there as soon as I can... which'll likely be tomorrow, unfortunately."   
  
"Want me to call Vegeta?"   
  
"Uh... no. You don't want to call Vegeta, at least not until the mall is empty. I'm in New York, and I'll get the first flights back. Be there for her, okay?"   
  
"You know I will," Goten hung up, then knocked on the door - looking to see if it was okay for him to enter.   
  
The orderly waved him in, nodding her head. There were now several IV lines running into Trunks, the mishappen bandage missing from around her head while a medical student was carefully stitching the cut above her right eye.   
  
Goten walked over and took her hand gently, running a thumb along her palm. "How is she?"   
  
"She should be fine - the baby too. They were able to stop the premature laber, for now anyhow-" the Student Doctor said as he meticulously set about the last few stitches. "Don't worry, Sir. We're doing all we can."   
  
Goten ran his other hand along Trunks's face gently. "Thank you."   
  
()()()   
  
It was an hour later, and in a private recovery room, that Trunks moaned slightly as she finally began to regain consciousness.   
  
Goten was dozing in a chair nearby, having been excused from work for the rest of the day. He heard Trunks's moan, and sat up - running his hand over her face. "Trunks?" he asked softly.   
  
She stirred, opening her eyes. "Goten?"   
  
Goten smiled, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"   
  
"Achey," she blinked then began to panic. "Oh no! Little Chibi!?"   
  
"He's fine," Goten leaned over and kissed her cheek. "The Doctors say so, and I can feel our baby. Both of you will be fine."   
  
Trunks sighed in relief, rubbing her belly slightly, the baby moving against her hand in reassurance. "I'm so sorry... I didn't see the spill."   
  
"It was just an accident, Trunks. Things happen, it's okay."   
  
"You're not angry with me?"   
  
"How _can_ I be?"   
  
"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."   
  
"You can barely even see your own feet," he chuckled.   
  
She reached out for him, "Still...."   
  
He took her hand, placing her palm against his cheek and gently rubbing her arm. "It's okay, hon."   
  
"No it's not!" She blinked and a tear splashed down her cheek. "I almost killed Little Chibi with my carelessness!"   
  
He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "It was an _accident_, Trunks. It would have happened anyway."   
  
She sniffled, her watery blue eyes begging for reaffirmation that it was all going to be okay. He closed his own, leaning down a bit more so he could kiss her.   
  
She accepted the kiss, and returned it. When it broke, she nuzzled his cheek slightly, and he lay down with her in the bed, nuzzling back.   
  
Just then, the door opened. "Ms. Briefs? Oh, I didn't know your husband was here. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna change your IV - try not to be too active, you need to stay calm and on bedrest for now. The doctor will be in to see you later," she chirped.   
  
Goten just hid his face into Trunks's neck to hide his identity, laughing quietly into Trunks's ear.   
  
"Sure," Trunks smiled. "Close the door when you leave?"   
  
The bag changed, the nurse smiled, "Sure thing!" and the door was closed.   
  
Once she was gone, Goten sat up with a smirk on his face. No words, just a smirk.   
  
Trunks raised her eyebrows and looked at him, "What?"   
  
"So. You're my wife now, huh?" Goten chuckled.   
  
"Okay, like I was going to correct her and let everyone know my child is illegitimate? I had to deal with that enough when _I_ was the bastard child."   
  
"If you want..." Goten started, then shook his head. "Nah, it wouldn't work."   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a guy in a couple of months again anyways," Trunks stated.   
  
"That you are," Goten sighed, looking away, a tiny twinge of sadness in his voice.   
  
Trunks was already looking at the sheets and half smiled, feeling a similar twinge - but refusing to admit it. She couldn't figure out just what that twinge was, anyhow.   
  
"Well, I should go and let you get your rest. Call our moms and let them know you're okay," Goten said softly, standing.   
  
"Don't you have a cell phone?"   
  
"Can't use them in the hospital anymore, remember?"   
  
"Oh," she looked around the room and spied a phone, "There's one over there."   
  
"It's not hooked up yet. Don't worry, I'll be back. Want me to get you anything?"   
  
"No, I'm okay," she sighed, shrugging and looking away.   
  
Goten gave her a smile, then left. Once outside, he rested his back against the door, his face falling as he rubbed an arm along his eyes.   
  
The nurse walking by stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"   
  
Goten nodded, "As good as can be expected," he told her.   
  
"Well, if you need anything, just let us know - okay?"   
  
"I will, thank you," Goten nodded, then put his hands in his pockets and walked away.   
  
()()()   
  
By the time Goten returned, after appraising their mothers of Trunks's continuing condition, the doctor was just finishing up with her.   
  
"So, Ms. Briefs - that's about all you need to know. You're safe to head home now."   
  
"And I can't get out of bed except to relieve myself?!"   
  
"Yes, Ms. Briefs."   
  
"Shower?"   
  
"Is there someone at home that can help you clean up?"   
  
"I... guess...."   
  
"Sponge baths. If there's a problem, we can send you a visiting nurse to do that for you."   
  
"No... that's alright."   
  
Goten entered, his eyebrows narrowed in concern. "Is everything okay?"   
  
Trunks waved her hand. "Yeah, except I'm ordered on bedrest until Little Chibi is born."   
  
"How come?" He looked at the doctor.   
  
"Her condition is mostly stable, though it _is_ still something to watch carefully. Excessive movement, or upright status, may push her back into premature labour, and or hemorraging, endangering both her life, and the child's."   
  
"So now I have to wait on her hand and foot?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk at Trunks.   
  
"Yeah. As if I like this any more than you do..." Trunks grumbled.   
  
"If it is too much trouble, the insurance does cover a visiting nurse."   
  
"Nah, I'll take good care of her and our Little Chibi," Goten walked over and took one of Trunks's hands, squeezing it. "Don't worry about that."   
  
The Doctor nodded. "Well, now that you know of the requirements - you may be discharged. A nurse will bring you the paperwork shortly."   
  
"Thanks doc," Goten held his hand out to the doctor, the other still gripped to Trunks.   
  
His hand was shaken, and soon the doctor disappeared, leaving Goten with a deeply frowning woman.   
  
"What's wrong?" Goten turned to face her, sitting on the bed.   
  
"I have to stay in bed for the next two months, unable to do practically anything for myself!" she grumped.   
  
"Well, I'll be there to take care of you, and our moms and people will help when I have to go to work," Goten squeezed her hand. "We'll get through this."   
  
"But after all this... even the simplest things are going to be out of my control! I HATE that!" she pouted, scowling.   
  
"Just think of me as your slave," Goten smirked and kissed her cheek... or would have, if she hadn't unexpectedly turned her head, their lips brushing against each other's.   
  
Goten smiled and kissed her, then pulled back to look Trunks in the eye, "I'll take care of you, always."   
  
She smiled slightly, and a little sadly. "Yeah...."   
  
Goten ran a finger along her cheek. He knew Trunks wasn't going to be a woman forever, but he wished it could just stay like this... just for a while longer... like... forever.   
  
Trunks looked a bit confused, and broke eye contact when a nurse came in. No words were exchanged as Trunks signed the releases and a wheelchair was provided.   
  
"Just take your time, Ms. Briefs."   
  
Gently, Goten helped Trunks into the wheelchair and grabbed the handles. "When you're ready, my lady."   
  
"I just wanna go home, Goten."   
  
"And that's where I plan on taking you," Goten pointed out.   
  
"Yeah... let's go, Chibi."   
  
Goten wheeled her downstairs, then into the alley behind the hospital. He gathered Trunks into his arms, "Hold on tight."   
  
"Goten Express... it's the only way to fly," she joked, resting her head against his chest with a sigh, her arms loose about his neck as she sighed.   
  
Goten chuckled, then gently flew them back home. He landed and took her to her bedroom, laying her down. "What do you think you'll need within your immediate reach?" he asked.   
  
"Food, drink, manga, you, book, stereo, remote...."   
  
"I could move your bed into the livingroom at this rate," Goten chuckled, having missed himself among her list of wants.   
  
"Don't really need anything," she shrugged, "I guess."   
  
"Just everything," he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."   
  
She smiled slightly as she watched him go. "Well... if I have to be helpless, I guess I can survive as long as you're here," she murmered to herself.   
  
()()()   
  
It wasn't long before Goten returned with a basket of food in one arm, three cases of soda balanced in his other. He set them down on the bedside table, and from his back pockets pulled out four manga. "This should be a good start for today," he commented.   
  
"I guess," she half smiled. "Sorry it's turned out like this."   
  
"It's okay. Mom says that first pregnancies can be tricky," Goten stated, putting the radio and Television controller within Trunks's easy reach.   
  
"Goten. Even being only pregnant is tricky," she smiled.   
  
()()()   
Please Review!!!!! 


	25. 24 April 6, 797 Wednesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Cryptic Maia: (24) Yeah, I feel bad for Goten too. As for crazy? Oh boy, that's not even the half of it!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (24) LOL slavery. hehee...  
  
Blue Tajiri: (24) I haven't written the very end of this (though it is, like, a bazillion chapters away) so I don't know if I'll do what I usually do ;) As for enough punishment on Trina/Trunks? I'll think about it ;)  
  
Herc: (23) You're a special kind of special - In fact, Alison and I will be allowing the cast of Dude Looks Like A Lady respond to your lovely flame.  
(Alison): Did anyone get that last review by Herc? Did it make any sense?  
(Goten): Not here!  
(Gohan): Nope.  
(Pan): What language was that?  
(Trunks): The language of a straaaange mythical creature called Incindiarius Nitwittius. Commonly called the Flaming-Idiot, this creature lurks in places of creative outlet, and makes repeatedly ineffective attempts at upsetting the balance.  
(Goku): What?  
(Trunks): =sniggers= this person must be very lonely in their simple-minded Palpatine-like Regime....  
(Goten): Not with the Star Wars refrences again!  
(Bra): I think they need to go back to school and learn to write a better review.  
(Goku): Why would anyone want to do something like that ANYWAY!? That whole... butt-sucking thing, not the school thing cause, uh, School is good! Be cool, Stay in School!  
(Vegeta): =rolls eyes at Goku= I could just blow him up.  
(Gohan): Nah... I think, however, a person who reviews should at least have some form of writing talent. If you can't make correctly structured sentences when reviewing someone else's stories, then what right do you have to bash that story?  
(Videl): None whatsoever - this person's a special kind of stupid.  
(Goten): And what about the whole review policy?  
(Pan): There's a review policy?  
(Bra): Duh! It's right down there? =points to the text below the submit review button=  
(Pan): Oh wow... never saw that before.  
(Vegeta): I still say I should beat him up.  
(Goten): Will you stop with the beating people up?!  
(Vegeta): What did you say brat? =growls=  
(Goten): Eeps! =runs away=  
(Raven Pan): Yeah... constructive criticism is taken seriously, and is well appreciated. Flames, however - are the stuff comedy is made of. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Animeman: (24) Uhm... Oops??  
  
Manic Alpha: (24) Alison says you're quite welcome! Raven Pan says she's now whimpering because she wishes she had time to read - but someday shall!!! -- Hospital Cell phone Usage: Mostly because their signals often can mess up the machinery - it's a safety procaution not unlike that which airlines use on electronic devices. -- Story: yeah, we're trying to keep this as close to life as we can (y'know, without that whole dragonball sensu bean thing anyhow =laughs=) - Catastrophic events do change people drastically.... but several bad things happening often do as well, the change is just less dramatic in that it takes place over a longer period of time. Besides, we're romantics, things are supposed to turn out okay! :) -- So glad you're liking the story, Goten, in our minds, is one of the most emotional of the demi's (well, him and Gohan, but Gohan's more of a whiner ;) [note: I love Gohan to death, which is why I tease him]. As for your suggestions, Trunks indeed has a mental block against same-sex anything (that gets delved into some now and then as the story progresses) I like your idea on the wishes, though it may not be used here - there is a possibility you've plot bunnied us another fic =laughs= And Bardock? All I can say about him, is this. YUM!!! heh.  
  
BlueAzul13: (24) Yeah, that was a close one, and yeah she is going to be stuck in bed for the rest of the pregnancy, though as you will soon see, Trunks is bad at following directions. Glad you have tons of faith in us!!!  
  
A/N: Thank you, everyone, for your reviews!!!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile._  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
April 6, 797 (wednesday)  
()()()  
  
It was barely a week later when her mother decided that, indeed, Trunks would be just fine for the rest of the hour until Goten returned home.   
  
However, of course, this WAS Trunks. Quite shortly after Bulma was gone, she pulled herself out of bed and carefully limped her way to the livingroom.   
  
It wasn't long before she was totally engrossed in a video game; and was still so when Goten walked in the door, two bags of groceries in his arms. "Trunks, I'm-" he started to shout, then heard the video game and turned around.   
  
Trunks was laying on her side, on the floor, the couch at her back as she worked hard on sneaking through the level - not even noticing her housemate.   
  
Goten sighed, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he walked by, putting the groceries on the kitchen table.   
  
"Playing Halo... and losing miserably."   
  
"You're supposed to be in bed," Goten said in a warning tone.   
  
"I know... but I got bored - " she was uneffected by his tone.   
  
"But you're supposed to _Stay_ in _Bed_!"   
  
"But... I'm laying down - DAMNIT!" she threw the controller down. "You made them catch me, Chibi."   
  
"Good," he walked over and picked her up. "Then you can go back to bed."   
  
She pouted, resting her head on his shoulder, "Traitor."   
  
"I'm just looking out for you and Little Chibi," he stated as he carefully lay her down, stretching out a bit beside her. "What kind of protector would I be if I didn't do that?"   
  
"Not a very good one," she sighed, snuggling as best she could. "Your fault I'm pregnant with a WHALE."   
  
"Hey, it takes two sets of chromosomes to make a baby, Trunks. It's your fault too," he pointed out.   
  
"You seduced me."   
  
"I didn't seduce you!" Goten sat up a bit. "I even asked you if you wanted me to stop when we got to that part!"   
  
"I'm a hormone driven woman, and you are a hot male - what did you expect me to do, say no?!"   
  
Goten blushed, "See? It's your fault," he said.   
  
"How does that make it my fault?!" Trunks squeaked.   
  
"Because you're a hormone driven woman who didn't let herself say no," Goten nodded.   
  
Trunks just looked at him, blinked twice, and turned slightly away. "Kami, you sound like me...."   
  
Goten blinked, then sat up. "Gomen Nasai," he said softly.   
  
She half shrugged, turning back and pulling him back down for more snuggling. "It's okay, I was a big jerk back then."   
  
"Still no excuse for me to be," Goten muttered.   
  
She didn't catch what he said, and kissed his shoulder. "Thanks for sticking around."   
  
Goten nodded, then chuckled, "Guess who I saw at the super market?"   
  
"Who?" she tilted her head back a little to look up at him.   
  
"Paris."   
  
Trunks struggled to push herself up. "That Bitch, where's my sword...."   
  
"Don't worry, she got her payback," Goten smiled. "Six months pregnant. Her boyfriend left her because of it. She's having TRIPLETS, and looks horrible."   
  
Trunks burst out laughing, "That teaches her to dump you!"   
  
"Yeah, she told me about it all - then asked how I was. And, of course, how you were."   
  
"And what'd you tell her?"   
  
"That you were pregnant with my love child," Goten smirked.   
  
"That Trunks was pregnant with your love child, or Trina?!"   
  
Goten just let his smirk grow larger.   
  
"You didn't!" her eyes opened wide.   
  
"Of course not," Goten chuckled, gently pushing her back down and resting his head on her shoulder to keep it down.   
  
"Good, cause I was going to have to throw a fit," she crossed her arms.   
  
"I told her that Trunks was off on his peace keeping volunteer mission," Goten stated, playing with her hair.   
  
"She doesn't believe that," Trunks said truthfully, remembering her meeting with that woman in the store several months back.   
  
Goten shrugged, "And of course I told her about Trina and my Chibi," he leaned over and kissed her belly. _And that I was having a child with the love of my life...._   
  
She blushed and smiled a little, "Good." she pushed her fingers through his hair, playing with it.   
  
Smiling, Goten lay his head on her belly and started to sing softly to the baby. Trunks closed her eyes, just listening while she played with his hair. Little Chibi moved some, pressing against its father.   
  
Goten kissed her stomach again when he felt the baby. "Daddy loves you, Chibi," he said.   
  
The baby moved a lot, and Trunks chuckled, "Little Chibi loves you too," _Kids can believe that kind of fairytale...._   
  
He smiled and looked at Trunks. _I love you too..._ he thought, but wouldn't say it aloud - knowing Trunks's feeling on the subject.   
  
Trunks simply smiled back, oblivious, and continued to play with his hair.   
  
()()()  
Please Review!!!   
  



	26. 25 May 26, 797 Thursday

Reviewer's Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're glad see? we all win ;) (25) yay! it let ya review!!! woohoo! Yeah, Goten getting hurt is a very real possibility. I'm assuming you meant "if trunks went back to a man". No, he's not okay with the idea... he's so selfless =snuggles Goten=  
  
Manic Alpha: (25) hehee, yeah, he makes me think of my Mate sometimes. (Goten): =boggles at M.A.=  
  
Cryptic Maia: (25) I'm glad you like - and as for who will be driven crazy...... heh. Thanks for hanging in here!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (25) =giggles= heh.  
  
BlueAzul13: (25) yeah, he's a darling. Glad you like!  
  
Tinkerbellstar: (25) Yay! welcome welcome welcome! Glad you found this story - keep reading, it only gets worse/better/worse/hellish/better/worse/hellish...e tc. etc. etc. ;)  
  
crashbaptiste: (25) welcome. hehe, yeah it is a warm squishy feeling. A for Krillin and Piccolo.... Not really, though we may find a way to work them in somewhere before the story's done :)  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky _  
()()()  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
May 26, 797 (thursday)   
()()()   
  
Trunks listened as she heard the front door close and lock. Good, that meant Videl had left, just as she said. The pregnant prince'ess crawled out of bed and slowly made her way to lay on the couch - after putting Princess Mononoke into the DVD player.   
  
It would be over in time for her to get back to her room.   
  
Except... she fell asleep.   
  
Goten came back, and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw her. He turned off the Television, then sat on the coffee table in front of Trunks, staring at her with narrowed eyes.   
  
Without the background sound of the menu, she stirred and turned over onto her other side with a soft groan.   
  
Sighing, Goten shook his head. "Trunks."   
  
She whimpered, still not registering that she hadn't gotten back to her bedroom in time. "I'm sleeping," she whined.   
  
"This doesn't look like a bedroom to me," Goten stated.   
  
"Huh?" She opened her eyes and realised she was still in the livingroom. "Would you believe sleepwalking?"   
  
"With wolves," his eyes darted to the open DVD case next to him.   
  
"Kodama kidnapped me in my sleep and put the DVD on?" Trunks attempted.   
  
"No." His eyes were still narrow. "Trunks, we've gone over this."   
  
"Twenty-three times," Trunks sighed.   
  
"Yes, and I'm getting tired of repeating myself." Goten sighed. "Why can't you, for once, just listen to me? I've tried everything to make you comfortable, but you STILL don't listen to me!"   
  
"Genetic Defect?"   
  
Goten snarled slightly, then got up, picking her up, not to gently, and carrying her back into the bedroom.   
  
"Eep!" Trunks knew better than to struggle.   
  
He placed her down in the ed, then proceeded to tuck her in. Tightly.   
  
She squirmed, "I can't move!"   
  
"That's the idea!" he told her. "Sit and stay," he walked out, slamming the door behind him shut, bending the hinges.   
  
Trunks looked at the closed door in shock. "...Goten...?"   
  
The sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen were her only response as he worked to start making supper. She sank into the bed and remained silent.   
  
Twenty minutes later, and she still hadn't moved a muscle. Which was getting more and more uncomfortable.   
  
She really needed to go.   
  
"I made dinner," he was still angry, but he was trying to calm himself. He brought over a plate of pasta and chicken with vegetables.   
  
"...Goten?"   
  
He put the tray down, "Yeah?"   
  
"I really gotta go... can you untuck me? Little Chibi's headbanging on my bladder...."   
  
Goten looked her over a moment, then chuckled and untucked her. She slipped out of the bed and waddled as best she could to her bathroom.   
  
While she was gone, Goten set up the tray table, putting a bunch of pillows to where she was going to sit. Trunks soon returned, slipping up behind Goten, a little sideways, so she could put her head against his back, slipping her arms around him in silent apology.   
  
Goten smiled, "Sorry I snapped."   
  
"'Sokay. Don't want you hating me."   
  
"You know I can't hate you, Trunks-chan." Goten twisted around so he could hold Trunks in his arms. "You're just too cute."   
  
She laughed and snuggled a little bit. "Okay."   
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Want me to give you a bath after dinner?" He teased in a husky voice.   
  
"If I say yes, will you stop trying to break my pans?"   
  
"If you promise to stay in bed until the chibi comes," Goten smirked.   
  
"I guess I can wait two weeks..." she sighed.   
  
"My vacation starts next week, so I can be with you all the time," Goten told her.   
  
"Thanks. Maybe little Chibi'll come early?"   
  
"I'm hoping. The hospital still hasn't given me an answer on paternity leave. If we were married, I would get three weeks, but they aren't sure if I'll get it for an unwed birth."   
  
"You do realise that, even if we eloped, the moment I turn back into a guy it makes you a widower." Trunks had been putting a lot of thought into this since the nurse's mistaken assumption.   
  
"But at least Chibi won't be illegitimate... and we won't have to worry about any courts taking the chibi from me when you disappear."   
  
Trunks seemed thoughtful, as though she were trying to decide whether to tell him something, sitting on the bed. "Top drawer of my desk...."   
  
Goten blinked, then walked over to the desk and opened the drawer.   
  
"Probably the third or fourth document down."   
  
He dug, then pulled out a half filled marriage licence, as well as a will that was paperclipped to it, as well as another small piece of paper was clipped to the back, and he turned to give Trunks a very confused look.   
  
"It's a living will. In event of the death or disappearance of Trina Briefs, Goten Son is responsible for their child and all of her belongings. I, well.. I also've been kinda thinking for a while about Little Chibi... I don't want a bastard child - but I didn't want to say anything." she looked down at her hands and picked at her nails. "Y'know... I guess... well... if we eloped, our families wouldn't have to know, and Little Chibi will be legit."   
  
Goten smiled, sitting next to her. "How can we get married, though, if your confined to bed?" he asked thoughtfully.   
  
"We can get a justice, or priest, or something from the hospital to do it here," she pointed to the list of names and numbers on the small piece of paper clipped behind the license. "I didn't call anyone yet... and just think. If I wasn't stuck watching that stupid Oprah marathon last week, I wouldn't know any of this!"   
  
Goten chuckled, "Good. Then tomorrow when I'm at work, you can make arrangements."   
  
Trunks blinked, "You're not just humouring me, are you?"   
  
"No Trunks, I'm not," Goten looked at his best friend with complete seriousness. "Though we might want to name Trunks as the chibi's guardian, just in case anything happens to me. Then you can still have Little Chibi legally."   
  
"See, that's why you're the guy - I didn't think about that part," Trunks sighed, leaning back against the pillows with a thoughtful look.   
  
"So... will you marry me, Trina Briefs?" Goten asked, kneeling down in front of Trunks.   
  
She blinked, "Weren't we just making plans for that?"   
  
"Just doing it the proper way," Goten smiled.   
  
Trunks rolled her eyes. "Duh, Chibi."   
  
"Good. Just don't tell your cousin Trunks, or he'll kill me," Goten joked.   
  
Trunks laughed, "Trunks'd kill you for getting his cousin pregnant and NOT marrying her... if he even _had_ one."   
  
"That too," Goten got up and kissed her gently.   
  
She slipped her hand behind his head in silent request that he deepen their kiss, and Goten did so - leaning her back so she was laying down, him kissing her deeper from above, his hand playing in her hair.   
  
Her tongue slipped out to his mouth, tasting him needfully, and he sucked on it as his other hand ran along her side to cup her full breast.   
  
She groaned, pressing into his hand as they kissed a moment longer, then she sighed. "Goten..? I'm really hungry. I forgot to eat lunch," she blushed, embarassed.   
  
Goten chuckled, sitting up as he released her breast. "It's okay. I made you pasta and chicken," He folded his hands over his lap.   
  
She noticed, raising her eyebrows, "Sorry...."   
  
"I'm used to it. You eat, and I'm gonna take a cold shower, okay?" he smirked.   
  
She brushed her hand over his pants apologetically, "Sure, Chibi."   
  
He groaned, closing his eyes as his jeans got tighter in that spot, "Trunks... please...." he moaned.   
  
"Go on, before we start something we can't finish in my condition."   
  
Goten whimpered. "Evil temptress," he muttered, standing painfully and pushing the tray table closer, his erection obvious.   
  
She took a bite of her food. "Mmm, never knew..." she looked at his erection, then into his eyes, "I could effect you so completely with hardly doing a thing."   
  
"Only as a female," Goten stated, walking ot the door. "Your male form does nothing for me."   
  
"Good to know you still have some standards," she teased back. "Does this mean that bath offer's nulled?"   
  
"Nah. Just means I'm gonna have to behave." He smirked. "Enjoy dinner. I be back soon."   
  
Trunks smiled slightly, then tucked in. She wasn't about to tell him, well... maybe not anyhow, that she thought he was an excellent cook.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	27. 26 May 26, 797 Thursday Concluded

A/N: YAY!!!!  
  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (26) hehe, well... I guess we'll see, eventually :) Though I'm curious as to why you think he won't protest so much :)  
  
LadyKATT: (26) Yay!!! You're right, exactly right, poor dear Goten. As for His Royal Highness? Well.... he's kinda still in denial some... or perhaps he's up to some of his own... devices? As for pain for Goten - you can almost count on it ;)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (26) I'm so glad you worked to read it though! =gives ISP pocky so it'll behave= -- as for the families... eventually all shall be revealed... some earlier than others.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (26) heh. Happy ending? Perhaps. Eventually. Maybe. Yeah, we'll see ;) Awww, I'm a sama now! =giggles=  
  
Candy the Duck: Aww, hope your vaction went well!! I'm glad you like, and as for the song - it's been in my head for months now LOL!  
  
Manic Alpha: (26) =giggles= heh.  
  
BlueAzul13: (26) aww LOL hehe. I'm glad you love the fic! whee!!!!  
  
A/N2: Okay, here's another bi-chapter -- this is the R version, if you don't wanna read the talkities during sex, just skip to the bigger parts, the snuggling and conversationing there is quite sweet. If you want to read the full on smut version, go to "www" dot "mediaminer" dot "org/fanfic/viewch.php?cid=213379&submit=ViewChapter&id=64021" -- or to mediaminer.org and then to fanfics, DBZ then search for "Angst" and "revenge fic" and it'll be in there :) Enjoy!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky _  
()()()  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
May 26, 797 (thursday) concluded  
()()()   
  
Goten made his way quickly into the shower, turning the faucet as cold as he could, letting the stinging water rain down his body.   
  
Trunks hummed contentedly to herself as she started to eat, then sighed when she was full and he still hadn't come back. She was frustrated too - it wasn't fair! She frowned to herself, glaring a little at the door as she waited.   
  
Soon Goten came back, dressed only in his jeans, a towel rubbing his dripping hair. "Finished yet?" he asked.   
  
Guiltily, her hands hid behind her back, "Uhm... Mmm hmm," she nodded quickly.   
  
Goten blinked. "What were you doing?"   
  
"Nothing," she squeaked, blushing.   
  
Goten sniffed the air, then chuckled. "Liar."   
  
"Uh huh," she nodded. "The food was really good," she tried to change the subject, blushing at having been caught. She remembered the saiyajin nose could catch anything, and even she could smell her own arousal with her puny human senses.   
  
Goten smirked, an idea coming to his head. He sat down on the bed next to her, pushing the tray away. "Glad you enjoyed it. Ready for your bath?"   
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah...."   
  
"Good." He took her hand into his, then lifted it to his lips... and let his tongue lick along the soft spot on her wrist.   
  
She whimpered, her fingers first curling into a fist, then stretching out and away as best they could, lest her scent be caught, "Goten... what're..?"   
  
"Giving you a bath... with my tongue," he smirked, then licked up her hand, sucking on those fingers that had such a wonderful taste to them right now.   
  
"Nnnnn," Trunks weakly protested, her eyes falling closed.   
  
He sucked on each finger gently, then slowly worked to kiss and mouth his way up her arm, across her shoulder and to her neck, taking his time to make sure he got each and every spot.   
  
Trunks shuddered, feeling a growing heat once more, "Goten..." she whimpered, shifting where she lay.   
  
"I won't be rough... nice and gentle..." he told her as he licked her ear, then slowly worked to lift her shirt free so he could 'Wash' there next.   
  
She whimpered, shifting as he directed her.   
  
He gently licked down her chest, finding a breast and taking his time licking the entirety of the mound, finishing with special attention at the nipple, being gentle - knowing it was sensative.   
  
"Gotennnn," she whined, both pressing closer, and shifting away as he paid attention to her.   
  
A deep chuckle came from his throat as he did the same to the other breast, a hand coming down to run along her round stomach.   
  
She shifted a little, the baby moving along and playing tag with the hand on the outside of it's world.   
  
Once the breasts were 'clean', the licked down over the mound, kissing the top of the belly for a moment, then slid his tongue down the mound of her breast as his hands pulled back to the sleeping pants his soon to be 'wife' was wearing.   
  
()()()   
  
"Goten... you're... not playing... fair."   
  
"I know... but I want to make you happy."   
  
"But I... am happy...."   
  
"But I want you to be _really_ happy...."   
  
"Goten...."   
  
"The doctors said you had to stay in bed... but never said what you couldn't do while in it...."   
  
"But they also... ah... said that I couldn't... be... mmmm active...."   
  
"I don't see you moving much.... And they did say I had to bathe you...."   
  
"I don't think... uhnnnnnn Goten....."   
  
()()()   
  
"Please... I .. I can't... take... take it...   
  
"Then cum for me."   
  
"AH!" she did, and whimpered as she cried out. "Damnit!" she cursed - she wanted him inside so badly, and she knew they couldn't... "It's not FAIR!"   
  
Goten cleaned her up, after all, it was a bath, then slid up to kiss her lips. "I know."   
  
She kissed him deeply, her fingers tangling in his short, thick hair, whimpering.   
  
He kissed her back deeply, running his hand along her sides.   
  
She groaned, running her hand down his chest, brushing over the front of his pants.   
  
Goten chuckled. "You can't be active now, dear... " he warned teasingly.   
  
"I have a talented mouth, and it's not fair, I want you!!!" she whimpered.   
  
"But you need to lay down... " he told her.   
  
She smirked, "So?"   
  
Goten looked at her, confused.   
  
She smirked, "C'mon... I'm sure you can figure it out...." she licked her lips.   
  
He just raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I want you..." she touched his chest. "To straddle me over my shoulders... I'm sure I can reach you like that, and you can brace yourself against the headboard," She smirked. "C'mon... don't tell me you've never done that!"   
  
"Not really... I've never had a pregnant woman give me a blowjob..." he chuckled, then did as he was told, his length resting just inches from her lips.   
  
She licked the tip, "Who says the woman has to be pregnant?"   
  
()()()   
  
"Oh gods...."   
  
...   
  
"Please...."   
  
...   
  
"AH!"   
  
()()()   
  
She sucked hard, swallowing what she could, the rest leaking out the corner of her mouth as she lapped him up with a soft moan. What a taste.....   
  
Goten came a bit more before he collapsed forward, his grip on the headboard the only thing that kept him from collapsing. He looked down to where he could still see his cock in Trunks' mouth and smirked.   
  
She winked at him, sucking slightly as though he were a lollypop, the edges of her own mouth tilted upward in a small smile, a small string of white at the corner of her mouth.   
  
"If only I could fuck you right now..." he chuckled.   
  
She winked again and let him fall out of her mouth, licking him. "Trust me... I know."   
  
"I wonder... if you slid to the end of the bed so your hips are at the edge...." he smirked.   
  
"I don't know.... want me to ask the midwife when she comes by tomorrow for my checkup? Ask if it's okay for me to have sex properly?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes.   
  
Goten just smirked, the answer on the curve of his lip and evident more from his eyes.   
  
"I'll do that," she smiled, running her hands up and down his thighs as she looked up at him. "So... what're we going to name Little Chibi, oh fiance' mine?" She teased.   
  
"Well... I was thinking Goten if it was a boy..." he chuckled, moving to lay down beside her.   
  
Trunks chuckled, "Goten? as in Junior? you want to give Little Chibi a complex?" she teased.   
  
"Hey, I think Goten is a good name," he smirked.   
  
"You think that because it's YOUR name," she teased. "Besides, what if it's a girl?"   
  
"Gotina?" Goten smirked.   
  
"Truten? That might work either way," Trunks shrugged.   
  
Goten raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like an alternative version of Gotenks."   
  
"Well, it is a child that came from the two of us."   
  
"True..."   
  
"So, Gotina or Truten... we'll see when the baby's born just what he, or she, looks more like."   
  
"Either way, chibi's gonna be one cute baby." Goten smirked.   
  
"Bound to be adorable, and a real terror."   
  
"Just like his daddies."   
  
"Or her... oh gawds, we're gonna end up on Oprah!"   
  
"Or Ricki Lake." Goten smirked.   
  
"Or Jerry Springer. We could get our dads and your brother in on it, it'd be hilarious."   
  
"Your dad IS a Jerry Springer sideshow," Goten chuckled.   
  
"Just _Don't_ tell him that... " she put a finger to her lips and chuckled.   
  
"I'm not suicidal..." he chuckled, kissing her shoulder.   
  
"Didn't think so," she smiled, closing her eyes. "I still wish you coulda seen his face that day...."   
  
"Which day?"   
  
"Back... y'know, after the attack - when the 'no sex' ban was mostly lifted," she smirked at him. "When I kissed you to give you that sensu.   
  
Goten chuckled. "Yeah... probably was plotting how to kill me again."   
  
"I dunno, but the look was priceless. Utter shock. If I wasn't so scared, I would have wished for a camera."   
  
Goten smiled. "I'm sure," he said as he kissed her shoulder.   
  
She smiled, shuddering slightly. "Dunno what I'd do without you, Goten."   
  
"Masturbate," he smirked.   
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm already embarassed enough that you caught me," she blushed deeply.   
  
"I'd love to watch you... so I can learn how to better please you..." he stated.   
  
She blushed, hiding her face in his shoulder.   
  
He kissed her shoulder. "Gods, you blush so easily now..."   
  
She shrugged, still hiding her face, "'S cause I'm a girl."   
  
"I've noticed," he chuckled.   
  
She smiled, kissing his shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Goten."   
  
"You're welcome." he smiled, laying his head on her shoulder, a finger running along her breasts playfully.   
  
She giggled, then sighed softly.   
  
Goten then ran his hand to rest on top of her stomach. "Ashiteru..." he mummered softly, his eyes drooping sleepily.   
  
She smiled slightly, snuggling as she, too, fell asleep.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	28. 27 May 27, 797 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT(Princess Katreena): (27) No, the Prince of All Saiyajins (tm) will not make an appearance for a few more chapters yet... but then you'll find out what he'd been up to. As for the otehrs - we tried to touch on them.... things... well, things will be getting interesting very soon now.  
  
Cryptic Maia: (27) Nah, didn't think about voting - but there will be a name, we all know how control freaky Trunks is anyhow heh. aww, sorry MM not being nice. Glad you love!  
  
BlueAzul13: (27) I try :D hehe.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (27) heh. as for Vegeta... perhaps - though Trunks was one, you recall. hehe, lala land is a nice place.  
  
crashbaptiste: (27) no, aishiteru means "i love you deeply" in japanese. I am continuing quickly as I can! LOL  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me two days in stead of one to update - FF.Net wasn't letting me sign in - but it's here now!!! Please don't forget to review!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()  
Chapter 27  
May 27, 797 (friday)  
()()()   
  
By the time Goten got home from work, Trunks had news for him. She'd been good and not left her room but to relieve herself, and she'd even talked to the midwife AND made all the requested phone calls in search of someone to wed them privately.   
  
Goten walked in, exhusted. His partner had called in sick, and it had been a busy day. He went to Trunks' room and flopped into the chair there. "I'm exhusted."   
  
"I'm sorry... want me to call for takeout?" she asked, pouting slightly.   
  
"Nah, I'll be fine... just need to relax a bit." He smiled at her. "How was your day?"   
  
"Good and bad," she nodded, rubbing her eyes with a small yawn. "Little Chibi was really active...."   
  
"Wants to come out," he chuckled.   
  
"Probably," she half smiled. "So. You want the bad news first, or the good news?"   
  
"Bad news?" he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, yeah... kinda," she whimpered.   
  
"What kind of 'bad news'."   
  
"The kind that says no sex...?"   
  
He sighed, "Well... I guess we'll live."   
  
"What's the good news?" He asked.   
  
"I found a priest!" She grinned.   
  
Goten's eyes lit up. "Really?"   
  
She nodded, "Yes, and he'll be here on saturday... er, tomorrow night - to wed us."   
  
Goten got some energy back, and went over to kiss her. She blinked in surprise, but in no wise pulled away.   
  
"I guess that means I should go out and get us rings or something?" Goten said, pulling back and bouncing on the balls of his feet, full of energy now.   
  
"I thought you said you were exhausted - and no, we don't need rings." Trunks rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, I was exhausted until I got happy," Goten grinned.   
  
"Good, now that you're happy, you can make us supper," she smirked.   
  
"As you wish. What would you like?"   
  
"Chocolate?"   
  
"Anything to go with your chocolate?"   
  
"Salt and vinegar chips, and dill pickles."   
  
"I'll have to make sure we still have some of those in the house, but sure!" he said, leaving the room.   
  
She sighed happily and leaned back against the bed, slowly a small frown touching her lips as she turned her head to look out the window.   
  
He came back, tossing a bag of chips onto the bed, the chocolate syrup under his arm as he worked to open the pickle jar. "I swear, woman... you're human, but you still close this tightly."   
  
"It's probably stuck because of the pickle juice," she said, taking out a few chips and nibbling on them.   
  
Goten chuckled, then smiled as he got it open, setting the jar on her bedstand with the syrup. "Anything to drink?"   
  
"I'd kill for sake. Uhm... Orange Juice?" She smiled sweetly.   
  
"Yeah, thought you were missing a food group," he walked back out.   
  
"AND RICE CAKES! THE CINNAMON ONES!" she called with a giggle, putting a bit of syrup onto another chip to munch.   
  
"ANYTHING ELSE?!" he shouted.   
  
"MILK!!"   
  
"How about I just bring you the fridge?" he asked.   
  
"NO!" she called back. "JUST ROCK CANDY TOO!"   
  
Goten came back a few moments later, carrying all of the above, as well as a banana for himself... the only thing LEFT in the kitchen. "Dinner is served."   
  
"Thank you!" she smiled, arranging everything on the little tray next to her. "Want some chocolate for your banana?"   
  
"Nah... I'm ok," he said, sitting back on his chair and peeling the fruit.   
  
"Okay," she smiled and tucked in, putting chocolate on just about everything. "Later, can you look in my closet and see if I have any decent pregnancy dresses? Oh, and before you go tomorrow, please bring over a mirror and my makeup..." she said between bites.   
  
"Sure... wait." He sat up. "Um... who's due to sit with you tomorrow while I'm at work?"   
  
"Grandma, why..... OH SHIT!" she put her hand over her forehead.   
  
Goten leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We need to figure out someone who can keep a secret...."   
  
"Uhm.... I don't know a single woman who can keep a secret.... who isn't related to you, anyhow."   
  
"Marron?"   
  
"She's friends with my sister.... And before you suggest it, not Eighteen - she despises me for never dating Marron - she'd use it as blackmail. She likes blackmailing people."   
  
"You know... I bet Bra wouldn't tell... instead just holding it over you like blackmail.... we only need to worry about it for a few months, after all..."   
  
Trunks just looked at him, "this is my sister we're talking about. She'd hold it over my head until it just got too good to keep a secret any more. You KNOW this." she groaned. "What about ... no, he'd never agree to stick around here anyhow...."   
  
Goten thought, then looked up, smirking.   
  
Trunks blinked, "Who?"   
  
"Gohan."   
  
"And the 'let's not let anyone in our families know' thing has a loophole for him, how?"   
  
"Because Gohan is the only one I can think of who I can manipulate into knowing and witnessing, cause we need those too, that won't tell on us.   
  
"If you really think you can pull it off... I bet Videl wouldn't tell either, then we have the required two witnesses...."   
  
"The only downfall is that we'd have to deal WITH them... but I bet Gohan would agree to... he would want our child to have a proper family for the records."   
  
"Yeah, well it's up to you - you're the daddy," She said, putting some chocolate onto a pickle.   
  
Goten thought a moment more, then stood up and walked across the room. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed a number. A moment later. "Hey Onii-Chan, what's up?" ... "Yeah, everything's fine... hey, what you doing right now?"... "Great, can you and Videl come over here for maybe some coffee and dessert?"... "No, Pan doesn't need to come, just you two..." he looked at Trunks.   
  
Trunks put her pillow over her head.   
  
"You'll be here in an hour? Great! I'll see if Trunks left anything in the freezer to eat. Thanks Bro!" he closed his cell phone and smiled. "They're coming over."   
  
"_Without_ Pan, right?" Trunks's pillow muffled voice asked.   
  
"Yeah, she's going over to Marron's for a sleepover with your sister."   
  
"The terrible trio," Trunks removed the pillow. "Can you help me clean up?... y'know, put my shirt back on and my pants," she teased.   
  
"Want a proper bath this time, eh? Sure, why not. Finish your dinner and I'll iron some clothes for you." He went to the closet.   
  
"Thank you dahlink," Trunks vamped, going back to her pickles and chocolate on cinnamon rice-cakes.   
  
Goten sighed, shaking his head, then walked into the livingroom and started to iron.   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	29. 28 May 27, 797 Friday Continued

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (28) hehe, aww, congrats to your older sister! Trunks's cravings are, well, pretty much the same ones I had :)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (28) Well, weird eating all goes with the cravings - it's all about the chemicals/vitamins your body wants. Thanks for the kick!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (28) hehe. Awww, That is a thought, I get your meaning.  
  
crashbaptiste: (28) Hehe, it's okay if your J-cabulary is low, mine was for a while until I started dabbling in lessons hehe. Dahlink, is just a fancy way of saying 'darling' it's a Zsa Zsa and Eva Gabor tribute ;)  
  
Candy the Duck: (28) Duuuude looks like a lady bam bam... =singing=  
  
BlueAzul13: (28) Why was Trunks sad... doubts? Possibly. hehe, oh dear.... Glad you like!  
  
animeprincess1452: (4) yeah, I feel bad for him too -nodnod- (5) scarred for life? Probably hehe. (6) -giggle- (7) yeah, but being hard on Trunks is what this story's about.... well, sortof :) (8) (Goten) -sniffles- (9)LOL, I'm sure scaring Trunks wasn't on purpose, though. hehe. (10) I never liked Paris much myself. Yeah, this Goten is indeed a nice guy. (11) Why do girls play with any guy's heart? They're mean evil spiteful creatures -nod- Glad you're liking it so far!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (28) yay!!! hehe. Thanks for the fanart too!  
  
A/N: Yes indeed, fanart! It's reminiscent of Chapter One of DLLaL and can be seen here - go give her nice reviews, she's cool! "www" dot "deviantart" dot "com/deviation/8747151/"  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()  
Chapter 28  
May 27 797 (friday) continued  
()()()   
  
An hour later, there was a knock on the door, Videl's voice cheerily calling through, "Open up, we're heeere!" she singsonged   
  
Goten walked out of Trunks' room, having run out quickly to the store for a cake. "Coming!" he shouted, then opened the door a moment later. "Come on in."   
  
Gohan smiled and hugged his little brother, then walked in, looking around. "My Kami, it's _clean_."   
  
Videl bapped her husband's shoulder, "How's Trunks doing?" she asked Goten.   
  
"Besides eating us out of house and home, she's doing great," Goten chuckled. "Come on into our room, we have dessert set up in there." Goten waved for his brother and sister-in-law to follow.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked at Videl. Hearing Goten referring to Trunks as a 'she' was a bit disconcerting... saying 'our room' was even more so.   
  
Videl just rolled her eyes - she'd long learned, while keeping Trunks company on her turn of days, that it was the preferred pronoun. She also was quite aware of the arrangement, and of course hadn't told Gohan. "She's pregnant, Gohan - you gotta yield a little," she muttered to him as she followed him back.   
  
Gohan shrugged, then blinked again as he walked into Trunks's room... with Goten's bed pushed up against Trunks's... he suddenly felt a headache coming on.   
  
Videl came in, "How're you feeling sweetie?" She asked, sitting down next to Trunks.   
  
Trunks smiled, "Doing okay," she rubbed her belly, "Little Chibi's learning to breakdance, I think."   
  
"That's fine, Pan did that a few weeks before she was born too - stretching those saiyajin muscles."   
  
"Just hope he or she doesn't have a tail... Dad said that Mom was screaming a storm when she had me, because of mi-" Gohan started, then got an elbow in his ribs form his brother.   
  
Videl shot him a glare, "Gohan," she said in warning, her eyes promising much pain if he didn't clean up his act.   
  
Trunks paled considerably... "Well... Pan didn't have a tail... right? And she's only a quarter saiyajin too."   
  
"Actually she did, it was cut off at birth, just like yours and Goten's, or so I hear," Videl told her. "Don't worry - Gohan seems stuck on worst case scenarios," she glared at her husband again.   
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, after everything I've seen...."   
  
Goten sighed. "Want some coffee, guys? I just made a pot."   
  
"Yes please, Thank you Goten," Videl smiled.   
  
Trunks just sat, paler than usual with worry as she rubbed her stomach.   
  
Goten nodded, kicking his brother again as he walked out. Gohan yelped, rubbing his shin, then sat down. "So, Trunks... how's everything?"   
  
"Things are going alright, considering," she shrugged. "I feel like a whale," she chuckled, rubbing her stomach, "I think Little Chibi's trying for a role in that movie Jonah, just a little early." She winced at an especially strong kick, "Hey, can't you be a little nicer to Momma?" she asked the baby.   
  
Videl chuckled, "It'll be alright, it just feels that way 'cause the baby's getting ready for being born.   
  
"Could be worse... could be twins." Gohan commented.   
  
"Or triplets...like Paris..." Goten came back in, chuckling as he handed mugs to his brother and sister-in-law.   
  
Trunks laughed, "I almost feel sorry for her... ALMOST," she stated seriously, taking a sip of her orange juice.   
  
Gohan shook his head. "I told you that girl was trouble, squirt... now you see what I mean."   
  
Goten shrugged. "Hey, I think I got the better woman pregnant," he chuckled.   
  
Trunks smiled, blushing slightly as she sipped at her juice.   
  
"I'd have to agree, I never really liked her much either, Goten," Videl told him. "I'm glad you two broke up."   
  
Goten chuckled, then looked over at Trunks with a look that spoke - 'Yeah, me too.'   
  
Trunks winked back at Goten with a small smile.   
  
Gohan caught that, and looked at Videl a moment. "So, what have you two got on your mind to bring us here for dessert?" he asked, looking at his brother.   
  
"Well... we were kinda hoping you two might help us with a problem we have."   
  
"What sort of problem" Videl asked, looking to Trunks. "Is there something wrong?"   
  
Trunks shook her head. "Not really...." she smiled.   
  
"We were wondering if... well... see, when Trunks gets turned back into a man... well, there's a fear that the chibi might get taken away from us because of the courts... so..." Goten looked at Trunks.   
  
Trunks, of course, was blunt. "We want you to witness our marriage, giving Goten legal rights to our child."   
  
Gohan's eye narrowed. "Marriage?"   
  
Goten nodded. "That way we can protect the baby, keep the chibi with us," he stated.   
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Videl grinned. "I'm assuming you don't want your parents to know?"   
  
Trunks shook her head, "Please, don't... Dad'll kill us for sure!"   
  
"And I don't know how Mom will take it, but if Dad knows, Trunks's parents will know and we'll be dead anyways!" Goten stated.   
  
"But you realize that once you're turned back, Trunks... this leaves Goten in a very bad place finacially and legally."   
  
"I'm the vice president of Capsule Corp, and a multi-millionaire, I'm sure I can take care of it," Trunks told him seriously. "As for legally, he's the baby's father. There's a better chance of Little Chibi staying with us, when Trina Briefs disappears or dies, than if we weren't married. Little Chibi'd be put in a foster home or something, and I _won't_ let that happen," Trunks narrowed her eyes, starting to get worked up. "They're NOT taking our baby from us, Gohan, if you don't like it, deal with it and get out of our apartment," she bit out angrily as a tear ran down her cheek.   
  
Gohan held his arms up. "I'm not saying that, Trunks... " he looked at Videl, then found himself being grabbed roughly by his brother and looked at him in shock, the anger in his eyes something different.   
  
"Trunks, calm down, it's not good for the baby," Videl said soothingly, holding the younger woman's hand.   
  
"I AM CALM!" Trunks pointed a finger at Gohan. "HE'S just... He's!!!" her lower lip trembled. "I thought we could trust you to help us!" she shouted at him.   
  
Gohan was about to answer but Goten slapped a hand around his brother's mouth. "Outside," he growled, pulling Gohan up and pushing him out the door.   
  
Trunks burst into tears, Videl pulling her into her arms and rubbing her back. "Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay Trunks. It'll be okay."   
  
()()()  
  
Once outside, Goten pushed Gohan away a bit, closing the door. "Just what were you thinking, getting her upset like that?! I was hoping you'd help, Gohan!"   
  
"Calm down, Goten... I was only stating the obvious!"   
  
"OBVIOUS! Gohan, we need help! You're my big brother, you're supposed to help me!"   
  
"I'm trying to. Kami, Goten, it's bad enough you got your best friend pregnant, and now you want to marry him?!"   
  
"Our child deserves a family, Gohan."   
  
"TRUNKS IS A GUY, GOTEN! He's going back to being one once the baby is born, _remember_?!" Gohan shouted. "And then what? You're going to have to make up a story about a mother to your child, all because you couldn't control your damn dick around your best friend in his time of need?!"   
  
The door to Trunks's room opened, then closed again, and Gohan was slapped hard. "How DARE you?!" Videl spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "How dare you talk like that, Gohan?!"   
  
Gohan felt the blow, but it didn't phase him much. "I'm just telling Goten the truth, Videl. He has to admit it."   
  
"I love her, Gohan..." Goten said softly.   
  
"What?" Gohan blinked.   
  
"I love her, Gohan... Trunks may only be a female for just a little longer, but I love her and I will marry her and have a bit of happiness for whatever amount of time I have left with her."   
  
Videl glared up at Gohan, "See? Now get over your damn self, Gohan. Poor woman's in there bawling her eyes out, almost in hysterics, and if your ranting and raving like a fucking closed-minded lunatic doesn't put her into early labour, I'll be surprised," she folded her arms and scowled at him. "Now you calm down, and you apologise," she demanded.   
  
Gohan pointed at his brother. "Does anyone but me remember that Trunks is a MAN?!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Gohan, right now Trunks is a woman, a very PREGNANT woman," Videl told him. "Maybe you need to remember THAT!"   
  
"If you were my _brother_, you'd understand," Goten growled, then turned and walked back into the bedroom.   
  
Gohan looked at Videl. "You want to do this... let them get married only to have Trunks turn back into a man a few weeks later, leaving Goten a widower and having to create a world of lies for that child?"   
  
"It doesn't have to be a world of lies, Gohan," Videl frowned. "They could tell him or her the truth when the time comes, but at least then the child isn't a illegitimate. Did you even think that maybe Trunks has a very real fear for that? Huh? I can't tell you how many times she's cried over that!"   
  
Gohan sighed. "And what about Goten... he has fallen in love with Trunks... what do you think this is going to do to him, Videl?"   
  
Videl rolled her eyes, "Those boys have loved eachother as long as I've known them, maybe not THAT way, but I don't think, after being this close for so many years, a little gender bending's going to break that."   
  
()()()  
  
Trunks was sobbing inconsolably when Goten entered, curled up, her body wracked.   
  
Goten pulled Trunks into his lap, rubbing her back and he kissed her forehead. "Forget about them, Trunks... we'll find someone else.."   
  
Trunks clung to him, sobbing, then cried out in pain, doubling over.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	30. 29 May 27, 797 Friday Concluded

Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: (28) planning on Goten torture... uhm.... er.... hmmmm. As for Vegeta, you'll find out what he's up to, eventually.  
  
BlueAzul13: (28) Glad you love it, hope your name stuff gets fixed soon! As for your comments, I can do naught but giggle. teehee! (29) Oh dear... =chuckle=  
  
ladybugg: (28) Thanks!  
  
Princess Katreena: (29) Actually, I think Vegeta'd probably more side with Gohan on this one....   
  
Cryptic maia: (29) (Gohan: Why is everyone kicking me! Damnit, Raven, you made them not like me! =sniffles=) Actually, Gohan's just doing his big brotherly duty by making sure Goten knows what's getting into....  
  
animeprincess1452: (29) yay! someone agrees with Gohan! I was beginning to worry =chuckle=.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (29) Yep, you're cool! And we're goddessess? =preens= oh we feel so special. As for being nice to them... we may... eventually... perhaps....  
  
crashbaptiste: (29) Yes on both counts (Veggie Tales RAWKS!). It's okay not to be sure who you are siding with more... they both have very good points. I must admit that I, myself, don't know who I side with more, either.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (29) =sweatdrop= -,-;;  
  
animeman: (29) hehe, yeah I suppose so =nodnod=  
  
ManicAlpha: (29) heh. No, He's not narrow-minded... just being realistic. And no, we don't dislike him - he's one of our top favourite characters!!!  
  
A/N: Just a bit of a note on Gohan. We're trying to keep him as In Character as we can - he's one of our top favourite characters, y'know, and he seems to be a fairly analytical person. In being so, we figure he'd be a bit hesitant to accept something like this, and feel it his duty to make sure Goten and Trunks are, indeed, looking at all sides of the equasion. So, please... stop beating on him, he's just doing what's right.  
  
Please don't forget to review, we LOVE getting Reviews!!!! Oh, and I'm curious - those of you who keep asking about Vegeta... why are you doing so?  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()  
Chapter 29  
May 27, 797 (friday) continued  
()()()   
  
Gohan's ears picked up the cry of pain and turned to the bedroom. "Something's wrong."   
  
Goten gasped, holding Trunks. "What's wrong, Trunks?"   
  
"I... I..." Trunks sobbed, then doubled over in another cry of pain. a moment later, a pinkish clear fluid splashed through her barrier onto him.   
  
Goten blinked. "Oh gods... GOHAN!" Goten shouted, and instantly his brother was at his side.   
  
"It's ok, boys... I just think it's time, that's all..."   
  
Videl came into the room, pushing her hand through Trunks's hair. "See what you did, Gohan," she hissed. "It'll be okay, Trunks... just hold on, remember that breathing stuff I tought you?"   
  
Trunks whimpered, but the double contraction had passed for now as she rested in Goten's arms.   
  
"Damnit.... I'm sorry, Trunks... I really am..." Gohan appologised.   
  
"I hurt..." she whimpered.   
  
"We need to get her to the hospital..." Goten stated.   
  
Videl nodded, "You take her to the hospital, I'll call our moms and follow you over. Gohan," she glared at her husband, "Is going with you, where he's going to find the hospital priest."   
  
Gohan looked at his wife, then nodded. "Come on, let's go... the faster we get there, the faster we can get you two married before the baby gets here," he stated.   
  
Goten looked at Gohan, then smiled. He grabbed the suitcase they had packed, along with the marriage license, and handed them to his brother before picking Trunks up into his arms.   
  
Trunks breathed shallowly, resting in his arms as she placed her head against his shoulder. Videl nodded, smiling in satisfaction as she ran to the kitchen to dial up Chichi and Bulma... and tell them it was time.   
  
()()()   
  
The brothers took off into the air, flying the distance to the hospital in record time. As they landed, Gohan put the suitcase by his brother. "I'll find you once I get the priest," he stated, and took off into the hospital.   
  
Trunks nuzzled into Goten's shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I... shouldn't... have gotten up... upset," she was still crying a bit. "I just... got so angry...."   
  
"It's ok, Trunks... we're just going to get to see our chibi a bit early... get him to stop dancing on your bladder..." Goten kissed her forhead, then walked into the emergancy room. "HELLO! HELP HERE!" he called.   
  
A doctor came up to them, "Goten, what's wrong?" He looked to the pale woman in his arms, panting. "Is she in labour?" he asked, motioning over a wheelchair.   
  
"Yeah, just started a few minutes ago," he stated, settling Trunks down easily.   
  
Trunks grasped Goten's hand tightly. "I... I almost miscarried... a few months... ago," she got out through her tears.   
  
The doctor nodded, "Come on, We'll take it from here."   
  
"Goten's coming with me."   
  
"You know each other?"   
  
Trunks looked up at him, "He's my fiance'."   
  
Goten looked up and nodded. "My brother went to find the priest... we want to get married before the baby's born."   
  
"We were going to get married tomorrow," Trunks explained, finding respite as she closed her eyes.   
  
"That won't be a problem, come with me, we'll bring you to the maternity ward." The doctor said, pushing Trunks along.   
  
The maternity ward was set up with rooms especially made for birthing the children, looking much like a bedroom, in order to make women more comfortable.   
  
Goten looked around, holding Trunks' hand, squeezing it gently.   
  
()()()   
  
Gohan, meanwhile, was lost in the basement. "Hello? Can someone tell me where the chapel is?!"   
  
A janitor came out, scratching his rear, "Whatcha doing down here - nobody's allowed down here..."   
  
Gohan blinked. "I'm trying to find the hospital chapel."   
  
The janitor rolled his eyes, "Go back to the elevator, first floor, go to the left, then around the corner to the right, down a little ways and take a left, it's at the end of the hall, big wood doors. Can't miss it, kid."   
  
"Thanks!" Gohan stated, then took off flying, following the directions.   
  
The Janitor scratched his head then shrugged, going back to work.   
  
()()()   
  
Soon Gohan burst into the chapel, landing. "Hello?"   
  
"Hello?" A rather short, older man with a soft voice, wearing glasses and a clerical collar, stood from one of the small chairs. "May I help you?"   
  
"Hello. Are you the priest of this chapel?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I'm Father Mulcahy. How may I help you?"   
  
"My brother... his... girlfriend is having a baby, and they want to get married before the baby is born," Gohan explained quickly. "They have the license, but need someone to marry them."   
  
The man chuckled, "This wouldn't be the Son wedding, would it? Bedridden woman, wanted me to come to 3298 Spring Avenue tomorrow?"   
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah.... H... She's a bit early," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
The priest nodded, grabbing his book, "Well, let's get those two married," he smiled, looking waaay up at him.   
  
Gohan nodded. He took the priest's hand and picked him up, flying back through the hospital, following his brother's ki signature.   
  
"Oh my!" The priest held onto his toupe'. "I didn't recognise you, Saiyaman!"   
  
"It's ok... been a long time," he chuckled.   
  
They flew swiftly down the halls, though Gohan skidded to a stop in front of the hospital shop. "Closed? But they need rings!"   
  
"Well, actually my son..."   
  
Gohan didn't listen, spying a gumball machine and dumping several coins in, coming out with seven different little balls with rings in them. "Hope they like one of 'em," he muttered, picking up the priest again as he continued his flight.   
  
Soon he was putting Father Mulcahy down outside the room he felt his brother in.   
  
The little old priest just couldn't believe it. Flying via Saiyaman AND performing a wedding for his little brother! Wow, could life get any more interesting?   
  
Trunks was inside, holding tightly to Goten's hand as she lay in the bed, going through one of the contractions.   
  
"I found the priest!" Gohan came in.   
  
Goten looked up, relief and thanks in his eyes, forgetting all the anger at his brother from before.   
  
"A priest! Good!" Trunks panted. "Damnit! Pray for me!" she cried out.   
  
"Oh my..." The priest shook his head, moving into the room. "Of course, dear."   
  
Goten chuckled, holding Trunks' hand. "Please, Father... can you marry us before our child is born? I brought the papers and everything," he said, motioning with his head to the suitcase, where Gohan went to get the license.   
  
"Of course, my son," the priest crossed himself. "Marriage is a sacred office, not to be entered into lightly," he advised. "It is a bonding of persons."   
  
Trunks nodded, "Yes, we know, Father. Please," she panted slightly, between contractions.   
  
"We understand, Father..." Goten nodded, holding Trunks' hand gently for him, but tightly to her. He looked up at his brother, and Gohan nodded, letting him know that even though he had his reservations, he would support his younger brother.   
  
Videl came into the room just then, "I didn't miss it, did I?" she asked.   
  
Trunks shook her head, and Videl smiled, moving to stand with Gohan, as their second witness.   
  
"Then your marriage shall be a whole one," The priest told the two, stepping close to where they were. "Do you promise to cherish each other, to uphold each other in all things, be loyal in all ways?"   
  
"I do," Goten stated, looking at Trunks.   
  
Trunks nodded, smiling, "I do, too."   
  
The priest nodded, and Trunks held Goten's hand a bit better. "Do you have rings?" he asked, hiding back a small chuckle.   
  
Trunks looked up at Goten in a panic.   
  
Goten looked surprised, looking at the priest. "Um... do we really need them?" he squeaked.   
  
"Well, it is customary to have one as a symbol," the priest said thoughtfully - a smile on his face. He remembered what the Saiyaman had done on their way up.   
  
Gohan walked over and dropped seven gumball machine balls on Trunks' lap. "Here, pick them... it'll do," Gohan chuckled.   
  
Goten hugged his brother. "I SO love you, Onii-Chan."   
  
Trunks held out one that was silver bearing a tiny purple flower that had a black centre, "How about this one?" she laughed.   
  
"Beautiful," Goten nodded, then looked through the balls, finding one with a celtic weave through it. "How about this one for me?"   
  
Trunks nodded, "I can't get it open, though."   
  
Gohan came over and opened the ball for Trunks. "There you go, sis," Gohan smiled.   
  
Trunks beamed up at Gohan. He would accept this after all. "Thanks."   
  
Father Mulcahy chuckled, "Well then, Goten, put Trina's ring on her hand."   
  
Goten quickly nodded, handing his ball to Gohan to open as he slid the tiny ring onto Trunks' pinkie finger.   
  
"Repeat after me. 'With this Ring, I thee wed; with my body, I thee honour; with all my worldly goods, I thee endow'."   
  
Goten repeated the words, staring into Trunks' eyes, a brightness in his own, filled with love.   
  
"Now you, Trina, put his ring onto his hand." She took it from Gohan, then stuck it on the tip of his pinkie, it barely got past the first knuckle and she giggled. "With this ring, I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; with all my worldly goods, I thee endow," she repeated.   
  
Her eyes shown in that... secret emotion once more.   
  
Goten smiled, looking at the ring in amusement.   
  
The priest nodded, smiling. "Then I pronounce you man and wife."   
  
"That's it?!" Trunks and Goten gawped   
  
"That's it," the priest chuckled.   
  
"Thank you!" she wrapped her free hand around behind Goten's head and pulled him down for a soulful kiss.   
  
Gohan blinked.   
  
Goten kissed her back, then leaned back, smiling. "Talk about marriage in a hurry," he chuckled.   
  
"Eh, most of the rest is trimmings, I'm just here to make sure you kids know what you're getting into," the priest chuckled.   
  
Videl smiled, wrapping her arm through Gohan's and leaning her head against his shoulder.   
  
Gohan just sighed... if his mother ever found out... forget Goten... she would kill Gohan for not telling her... or inviting her. Why did his brother always get into these things....   
  
Goten nodded, then kissed Trunks' forehead. "Now it's your turn, lady... let's see that chibi," he smirked.   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Little Chibi will come when Little Chibi is rea - OH GAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed in intense pain, feeling as though her insides being torn. It hurt more than the other contractions had... and the monitor reading her pulse, and that of the baby, began to beat quickly as she gasped for breath.   
  
Goten's eyes darted to the monitor. That didn't sound good. "Doc?" he asked, worried. Gohan held Videl closer, taking a step to his brother.   
  
A nurse and doctor ran into the room just as Goten was calling for them, having heard the monitors. Trunks screamed again then fell silent, limp against the bed, paling quickly... the sheet over her and beneath, staining a deep red.   
  
The priest crossed himself, and Videl's eyes widend, "Oh God...."   
  
"Trunks..." Goten whispered, standing up and hugging her to him. "Trunks, wake up, please..." he said softly.   
  
Gohan looked at Videl. "Take the priest outside... tell Dad what's happening..." he told her.   
  
Videl nodded, the priest going with her out the doors.   
  
The doctor shouted orders as the nurse worked, another coming in. The sheet was taken off Trunks, red pooling beneath her as the doctor checked to see how dilated she was. "The labour's progressing too rapidly, she's barely dilated," he said calmly. He looked at Goten, "Sir, I'm afraid you need to leave," he said, before palpating her stomach to check the baby's positioning.   
  
"I'm not leaving my wife," Goten growled, still holding onto Trunks' hand. Gohan hovered nearby, watching in concern.   
  
The nurse told the doctor of Trunks's falling blood-pressure, already putting in an IV for her. "Damnit, the baby's breech," the doctor muttered as Trunks, even paler now than before, began to shake in a cold sweat.   
  
"I told you sir, you have to leave NOW," the doctor said, "We need to take her to the O.R.."   
  
"I'm not leaving!" Goten shouted, glaring at the doctor.   
  
"Goten... the doctors need to work..."   
  
"Then they can deal with me. They don't need to operate on her hand. I can stay here and hold it," he stated.   
  
The doctor raised the sides of Trunks's bed. "You can't come into the Operating Room, sir," he said again. "Let go, every second is precious."   
  
"I'll go where I want to - GOHAN!" Goten shouted, fighting as his brother's strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him back. "LET ME GO!"   
  
"No, Goten. You have to trust the doctors," Gohan said softly.   
  
"Please Gohan... I have to be with her!"   
  
The doctor and nurses ignored him, swiftly moving Trunks from the room, wheeling her gurney past the waiting room and through doors toward the Operating Ward.   
  
"GOHAN PLEASE!" Goten cried, fighting, near transformation.   
  
"I'm sorry, Goten... but this is the best thing for Trunks... trust me." Gohan whispered, carrying his fighting brother out of the room to the waiting room.   
  
"What's happening!" Bulma asked, jumping up to where elder brother was muscling younger into the room. "What's wrong with Trunks?!"   
  
Goten was near tears, finally fighting his way free, then falling back against the wall, crying as he slid down it to sit on the floor.   
  
"The baby's coming out breech... they had to go into surgery," Gohan explained, looking at his wife.   
  
"Oh dear!" Bulma put a hand over her mouth. "My poor baby!"   
  
Chi Chi wrung her hands. "I'm sure everything will be fine..." she said softly, going to kneel beside her youngest, letting him lean over to cry onto her shoulder.   
  
Bra went to her mother and took her arm, scared at the thought of losing her brother.   
  
Bulma put an arm around her little girl, frightened of the same.   
  
()()()   
  
Twenty minutes passed when a doctor came into the room.   
  
Goten saw him enter and jumped to his feet. "How is she?" he asked. Gohan stood up as well, ready to grab Goten in case something was wrong.   
  
The doctor moved over, "May I speak with you privately a moment, Mr. Son?"   
  
Goten nodded, stepping away a bit. Gohan closed his eyes, focusing his senses to listen in.   
  
"Things aren't going well, Mr. Son," the doctor spoke quietly. "Your wife is in a bad way. The baby's too far into birth that, with the hemorraging a C-Section is risky, at best. We aren't sure we can save both your wife and your child. If it comes down to a choice between the two, which do you want us to focus on saving?"   
  
Goku, also listening from across the room, blinked worriedly, slipping his arm around Bulma reactively, saying nothing.   
  
Goten's yes narrowed. "You're going to save them both," he stated.   
  
"We certainly will _try_-"   
  
"Do or do not... there is no try." Goten quoted firmly.   
  
"We will do our best, Mr. Son. But for legality's sake, if the worst choice comes, what is it to be?" the doctor pressed.   
  
Goten took a deep breath. What would Trunks want him to do? "The baby," he said softly, knowing that the tiny life was important to Trunks....   
  
The doctor nodded, turning and heading back out the door.   
  
Goten turned back into the waiting room, looking up at his family, biting his lip.   
  
Chi Chi walked over and pulled her baby boy close, holding him as Goten whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks.   
  
Goku nodded slowly, letting his youngest know he heard, and that he approved of his choice.   
  
The priest, knelt near one of the chairs, and began to pray. All too often he'd seen a person's life in danger, and their loved one informed of the direness of the situation.   
  
Gohan looked at the priest, then closed his eyes and muttered softly along with him.   
  
Bra just hugged her mother tightly.   
  
Goten's anguished sobbing was now the most prominent sound in the room.   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review!!!   
  



	31. 30 May 28, 797 Saturday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (30) Awww =sniffles=  
  
animeprincess1452:(30) Uhm... =small grin= hehe, Trunks is one of my Fave's as well, why else would the story revolve around him...her... oh you know what I mean :)  
  
Chrisoriented: (30) =blink blink=  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (30) Gohan... poo.... =snigger= awww, yay for sugar, though! Died? Something I learned from reading Michael Stackpole books... until you see a body....  
  
Candy the Duck: (30) Well, this would be considered natural causes... and I'm glad you like the way we portray Gohan. :)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (30) (Gohan): =takes sucker happily= forgiven. As for picking evil places to stop... well, that's the whole point, isn't it? Otherwise people wouldn't keep reading ;)  
  
Blue Tajiri: (30) Not again? Again? What again? Did I do an again??!! XD  
  
Tatoosh: (30) Yay! I'm glad you like :D You read Nevermind too? =hugs= yeah, I totally underestand if you don't trust me to get people all the way through this story alive, then. hehe.  
  
animeman1: (30) Bad soap opera? I'm glad to tug at your heartstrings - More notes on why it was the way it was are in the a/n.  
  
BlueAzul13: (30) =is reeling= woah, that review looks like one of my LJ entries! =chuckle= I like :) thanks!!!  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ: - I thought I should explain a little as to why Trunks's pregnancy was the way it was. I used my own pregnancy for reference of most of the thing, though Trunks got off a little easier than I had. For the birth, I used true events, just tweaking them slightly so they fit the story. Births like that do actually happen, my aunt, and daughter, are proof :) Just thought I'd let you know, I'm not going for drama, simply for drama's sake - I'm keeping things realistic... just occasionally pulling from the more dire realisms in my personal experience, than the undire ones :)  
  
That is all, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()  
Chapter 30  
May 28, 797 (saturday)  
()()()   
  
At an hour past midnight, the same doctor which had spoken with Goten earlier, reappeared into the waiting room. Chi Chi shook Goten, who had fallen asleep sitting beside her. He whimpered, opening his eyes and rubbing them, then looking up, fear plain in them.   
  
"We were able to save both of them," The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you have a daughter, she and your wife are now in post-op.... though the child has a bit of a ... birth defect," he wasn't sure how to continue.   
  
Goten's face lit up, hugging his mother, then walking to the doctor. "What kind of defect?"   
  
"Well, your daughter has.. sort of... a... uhm.... a tail," the doctor seemed a bit shocky about that. "Brown... fuzzy... tail...."   
  
Goten just laughed. Gohan shook his head and chuckled, hugging Videl. Chi Chi smirked. "I remember what that was like," she stated, looking at her children.   
  
Goku grinned, "It's a family thing, don't worry about it."   
  
"Oh, well... right now really only her husband can see her, but after she's moved to a private room, I'm sure restrictions will let up some," the doctor grinned.   
  
"Please... " Goten stated, following the doctor.   
  
Chi Chi looked at Gohan. "Husband?" she asked.   
  
Videl chuckled, giving her husband the 'you can explain it, that's only the begining of your punishment for causing all this.' look.   
  
"They had to say that when they go to the hospital to get Goten into the room in the first place...?" Gohan meeped.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "You're lying pappa - you know better, you can't tell a lie to save your life!"   
  
Gohan just sighed. He would just have to kill his brother later.   
  
Bulma chuckled, shaking her head, "I knew Trunks would do something like that before the child was born."   
  
"Congratulations on being a grandmother," Chichi said, beaming.   
  
"You too, I just wish Vegeta could be here."   
  
"I doubt that man would show up for anything sentimental," Chi scoffed. "He'd probably throw a fit if he knew they got married, anyhow."   
  
"No kidding. You know he threw a huge one the other day, because I wouldn't give him the Dragon Radar?"   
  
"No, really?" Chichi blinked. "What would he want... that.... Where _is_ Vegeta?"   
  
Bulma shook her head, "I didn't give it to him, but I haven't seen him since."   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Chichi sighed, sinking down into the waiting room chair.   
  
()()()   
  
Goten opened the door to the room, peeking his head in.   
  
Trunks was still unconscious, though a little less pale than she had been. She was hooked up to a few machines, and in a bassinette next to her was a little squalling baby, brown tail draped over the side of the bassinette.   
  
Goten walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over and kissed Trunks on her forehead. "You did it, sexy... you really did it." he whispered.   
  
She didn't respond, though it seemed a ghost of a smile touched her lips, as their daughter kept crying.   
  
Goten turned and looked over the bassinet. "Hey cutie... " he whispered, putting a finger in to run along his daughter's cheek.   
  
The baby reached for his finger, stopping her great noise and wrinkling her cute little nose at him. Her hair was black and everywhere, just like his had been as a child, and her bangs were the light lavendar of her mother.   
  
Goten smiled, reaching in to pick the infant up, holding her carefully like he had been taught. "You gave daddy a good scare... yes you did... " he said, rocking her a bit.   
  
The baby cooed, looking up with big, dark blue eyes, her tail running to drape over his arm.   
  
From the bed, a soft moan came.   
  
"Let's go say hi to mommy..." Goten sang, walking to sit on the side of the bed, holding the tiny infant in one arm, taking Trunks' hand with the other.   
  
Trunks stirred slightly, her small hand grasping Goten's weakly as she squinted open her eyes.   
  
"Wake up, Trunks.... there's someone here to see you," Goten whispered softly, leaning closer.   
  
"Hmmm?" she slowly turned her head to see, blinking blurred vision.   
  
"It's a girl," he said softly, kissing her forehead.   
  
"Little Chibi...?" she asked, her voice quiet, weak. "A girl?" she smiled.   
  
"Yeah... with a tail," Goten smiled.   
  
Trunks laughed quietly. "Don't let 'em take it off," she said, looking up at him.   
  
She smiled slightly, turning her cheek into his palm. "Gomen. I didn't mean to. Was I dreaming it... or... did we get married in time?"   
  
"We did... Mrs. Son," Goten kissed her lips gently.   
  
She kissed back, then smiled. "Our Little Chibi's Legit," she grinned. That was so important to her. "Can I see her?"   
  
Goten nodded, switching the baby to his other arm, closer to Trunks.   
  
Trunks turned her face just a bit to look at the baby, now sucking her thumb contentedly, watching with large, dark-blue eyes. Lavendar bangs fell around her face, while the rest of her hair stuck out all over, just like a saiyajin. "Well aren't you cute, Truten?" Trunks asked, not realising she'd picked that to be the child's name. It just seemed... right. Like it WAS her name.   
  
"Truten, huh?" Goten chuckled.   
  
"It's her name... she doesn't look like a Gotina," Trunks smiled, looking up at him.   
  
Goten stuck his tongue out. "Truten then. Son Truten." He kissed his daughter's forehead. "The cutest chibi I've ever seen."   
  
"She is, though," Trunks agreed, smiling slightly. "Uhn... I feel like I've been through a meat grinder...."   
  
"Close enough." Goten kissed her forehead again. "Why don't you rest, and I'll go take Truten to meet her grandparents, ok?"   
  
"Yeah," she smiled, looking up at him. "She's worth it all, right?"   
  
"Too bad you can't pop out a few more," Goten smiled. He stood up, craddling his daughter. "I'll be back in a bit, ok?"   
  
Trunks laughed softly, "Sure... I think I'll take a nap."   
  
"I'll be back," he promised, then walked out, heading to the waiting room.   
  
()()()   
  
When Goten entered the waiting room, Bulma jumped up, quickly going to see her grandchild - Chichi wasn't that far behind, the two women instantly fawning over her.   
  
"I think she looks like Trunks," Bulma announced.   
  
"No, no, she takes more after my Goten."   
  
Goten just chuckled, holding his daughter out for everyone to see, proud. Gohan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's beautiful, Goten."   
  
"Thanks Gohan."   
  
"She really has a tail," Bra chuckled.   
  
Pan came over and tickled the baby's belly, and the child laughed. "What'cha name her, Uncle Goten?" she asked.   
  
"Trunks wanted to name her Truten. Son Truten." He said softly, smiling at his daughter's giggles.   
  
"You couldn't think of anything more creative?!" Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, I liked Gotina but she wouldn't let me," Goten chuckled. "You know how stubborn Trunks can be."   
  
"As a guy and a girl," Bra added.   
  
"Well, after all that poor woman went through, I think she deserves naming rights," Videl chuckled.   
  
Gohan chuckled. "I forgot, I didn't get a choice either," he stated, rubbing Pan's head gently.   
  
Goten just smiled and bounced his daughter. "Trunks is sleeping again... and I should probably get this little one back to mommy..."   
  
"You do that sweetie," Chichi kissed the little one's head.   
  
"You make sure to take good care of Trunks, she's been through alot," Bulma added.   
  
"I will." Goten smiled.   
  
"Yeah, after all, she IS his WIFE," Bra smirked, and Goten stopped, looking at Gohan and Videl.   
  
Videl jabbed her thumb at Gohan.   
  
"They're making fun of what the doctor said," Gohan explained quickly.   
  
Goten just sighed, then shook his head and started to walk out.   
  
"It's okay, Goten. We just wish you would have told us." Goku told his son.   
  
"We would have liked to be there, you know," Chichi put in.   
  
"But we'll forgive you anyhow," Bulma winked.   
  
"Just don't tell Vegeta!" Pan laughed, calling after her uncle as he slipped out the door.   
  
()()()   
  
Goten walked into the room and closed the door, sighing as he leaned his head against it. One more reason to seriously hurt his brother.   
  
"Something wrong?" Trunks asked quietly from where she lay, waiting for the pain medication to kick back in.   
  
Goten turned, a half smile on his face. "Um... well... let's just say that our families have a few reasons to be happy," he said as he sat on the bed, rocking Truten.   
  
"...A few?" Trunks asked, frowning slightly.   
  
"The doctor slipped..." he explained, holding Truten out for Trunks to take.   
  
"They know.... Okay, how long do I have left to live," she closed her eyes, too tired to freak out. "How much did they destroy the waiting room, chibi?"   
  
"Well... your dad doesn't know... but the rest are actually kinda happy," he smiled.   
  
"As long as Dad doesn't find out......"   
  
"I will live. I don't think he'd kill you. me, I'm a dead man," he smirked and kissed her forehead. "How you feeling?"   
  
"Drugs are finally kicking in, so a little better. Why do I hurt so much, 'Ten?" she asked.   
  
"Well... like I said, you scared me. The baby wasn't coming out right, and well, they had to get the baby out before you both got hurt real bad..." he said softly, not looking Trunks in the eye, instead running a finger along his daughter's cheek.   
  
"Goten..." her voice was serious, and her hand moved to touch his arm. "Tell me... how bad was it. Honestly."   
  
"I almost lost you.... both of you..." he said softly, closing his eyes.   
  
Trunks's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh gods..."   
  
"They... they told me that I had to choose... between you or the baby..." he whispered.   
  
"I hope you chose our baby," she said softly, running her hand along his arm. "But I'm glad we both survived."   
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Trunks..." he whispered softly, leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder, still running his finger along the baby's cheek.   
  
She kissed his forehead, "Hey, I'm too stubborn - I'm not going anywhere, remember?"   
  
Goten just snuggled closer, not wanting to leave her side.   
  
She played the fingers of her hand through his hair, kissing his forhead once more, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Even if I did, I'll always be by your side, Goten - just like I... always... have... been," she said, her words getting quieter and quieter as she fell back to sleep.   
  
_Yeah... but you _are_ going to leave... you're going to go back to being a guy, and you're gonna leave me..._ he sighed softly. He kissed Trunks' forehead, then picked up the baby and putting Truten in her bassinet before going back to his chair and watching over the one he loved.   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	32. 31 June 1, 797 Wednesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Blue Tajiri: (31) hehe, yeah, she is a darling!  
  
Chrisoriented: (31) Uhm.... =hands over some decaf= Glad you love the story, though :)  
  
LadyKATT: (30) =small smile= all shall be revealed... in time. As for the questions. Nope. Dunno. :)  
  
animeprincess1452: (31) Yeah, I have a feeling that even if Trunks went back to being a boy, he'd still value his friendship with Goten, if nothing else. And they HAVE shared an apartment for over a decade....  
  
ladybugg: (30) I'm sorry =gives tissues= I'm glad I touched you, though.  
  
Cryptic Maia: (31) yes, Truten is ADORABLE, ne? Yes, Goten, in this story, is so easy to feel sorry for... you just wanna snuggle him.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (31) =chuckle= YAY!!! and oh :P ;)  
  
ManicAlpha: (30) Yep, natural causes suck, don't they? hehe, nothing wrong with being a romantic :)  
  
S.S4 Goten: (31) The answers to your questions will be revealed soon, I promise :)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (31) Me? Do something mean? nahhhh.... =laughs= Yep, people are alright for now, and the fic is FAR from over. Chapter count I did last night had me up around sixty-something chapters. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (31) heheee... all will be revealed.  
  
A/N: OMG!!! I was going through my file and seperating it into possible chapters, and I'm already going to be able to predict over SIXTY! You know what that means? It means we're not even halfway through the story yet, that's what it means! XD  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Thirty-One  
June 1, 797 (Wednesday)  
()()()  
  
Four days later, the Doctors decided Trunks was healed enough that she could go home. She was instructed not to overdo anything as she healed, was given medications - everything she needed for the first few weeks post partum. Now, she was at home, seated in a chair, breast-feeding Truten as she dozed, listening to some soft music.   
  
Goten was in the hall closet where the washer and dryer was, doing laundry. His last minute marriage qualified him for paternity leave, and he was busy taking care of the house while his wife rested and recovered from her major surgeries.   
  
Trunks fell to sleep, Truten safe in her arms, leaned back in her chair, feet up, small smile on her face.   
  
Shutting the dryer's door with his hip, he walked into the living room. Chuckling at the sight, he went to the bedroom and put the basket on the bed, folding the clothes as he hummed to himself.   
  
Finally Trunks woke up, and looked down at their child. "Hey Truten, you're not done yet? You must have a saiyajin appetite, I don't think Momma has enough milk for you," she chuckled softly, running her finger down the suckling baby's cheek.   
  
"Takes after her daddy," Goten smirked, walking back into the room, hanging over the side of the chair to kiss his daughter's head.   
  
Trunks smiled, looking at Goten, she flicked the bandana in his hair with one hand, "You look all domesticated," she teased.   
  
"Gotta be a good husband to take care of my wife," he chuckled, kissing Trunks's cheek next.   
  
She smiled, "Hey, I think you're doing a great job, Husband," she teased him, slipping a hand behind his neck to draw him for a better kiss.   
  
Goten kissed her deeper, a deep purr of contentment in his throat.   
  
She let her fingers play into his hair, then pulled away, kissing his nose. She looked down at their child, "That has to be the cutest baby alive...."   
  
"Of course... with parents like us, there's no ugly gene in the pool," he smirked.   
  
Trunks just laughed, shaking her head. "Ego trip."   
  
"How can I not have one?" Goten walked around, kneeling in front of the chair and resting his elbows on her knees. "I have a beautiful daughter, and a sexy woman as my wife. What more could I ask for?"   
  
Goten had come to believe that if perhaps he kept Trunks thinking that she was a perfect wife and mother... maybe she would stay like this... not change back...   
  
"Well, as long as it's not my red mustang convertable, or the keys to the condo in California," she laughed, wrinkling her nose at him   
  
"I take it she's due to collect," Goten chuckled.   
  
"Soon as she figures out she won," Trunks shook her head. "I think I got the better end of the deal anyhow, I got you and Truten."   
  
Goten smiled, then leaned to kiss her again. "Me too."   
  
A few moments later... the doorbell rang.   
  
"Can you get it?" Trunks asked. "Still not up to walking and holding Truten at the same time," she apologised.   
  
Goten nodded and kissed her forehead. He went to the door and opened it, finding Bra standing there with a large shopping bag at her feet. "Ah, hey Goten. How's my brother-in-law?" she asked, smirking.   
  
"Answering the door, idiot, you coming in?!" Trunks called to her little sister.   
  
"Of course!" Bra squealed, picking up the bag and walking in. "I want to see how my niece is doing. Oh, there she is, what a cute little baby!" Bra smiled. "Can I hold her?"   
  
"No," Trunks said, overprotective mother that she was.   
  
"Come on, Trunks... I wouldn't hurt her... she's too precious!" Bra smiled. Goten shook his head and closed the door, bringing the ottoman over for Bra to sit on.   
  
"I dunno...." Trunks seemed a little indecisive, still holding the baby close. Truten'd finished eating, at least momentarily, not moments before, Trunks's shirt still down covering herself best she could.   
  
Goten chuckled. "She's a bit posessive, Bra," he explained.   
  
"This is Trunks, Goten. He's always been possisive." Bra smirked.   
  
Trunks wrinkled her nose at the pronoun. "No, Bra, you can't hold Truten," she decided.   
  
"Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to show you all the pretty stuff I bought for the baby." She reached into the bag and pulled out a bunch of cute infant outfits, all expensive designer stuff.   
  
"Wow, Bra you really went all out!" Trunks watched.   
  
"Only the best for my little neice. I even found these cute little booties at Abercrombie with a fake anklet bracelet... and I had a charm with her name put on it." Bra showed the booties.   
  
"Oh that's so cute!" Trunks held out her hand to look at them.   
  
"And I talked to one of the women in the Gap, and we took one of the stockings and made them into tail covers!" She smiled and pulled out the long slips for keeping the baby's tail warm and covered.   
  
"That's so great!" Trunks gushed, "Look Goten, aren't they cute?" she held one up.   
  
Goten came back, a can of soda in his hand for his sister-in-law. "Those are adorable," he stated, handing her the drink and then sitting on the arm of the chair.   
  
"And then I got _lots_ of cute outfits. I figured you guys didn't get much shopping done beforehand."   
  
"Couldn't, I was too busy being in bed, figured I'd wait until it got closer to time before I did it. Did you see that cute little green dress, with all the gauzey stuff on it?" Trunks asked.   
  
Bra smiled and pulled it out. "Of course! You know I have the best taste here," she stated.   
  
"Oh that's just too cute, thanks Bra, I owe ya," Trunks chuckled, moving the hungry baby to her other breast, shifting her shirt slightly so she stayed mostly covered.   
  
"You already owe me..." she smirked.   
  
"For...?"   
  
"Becoming a girl."   
  
"Oh right, the capsule and keys are atop the stereo case," Trunks looked down to her daughter.   
  
"No argument?" Bra raised her eyebrow.   
  
"No," Trunks said, looking over her shoulder and smiling a little at Goten. "No argument."   
  
"I think she's saying you won, Bra..." Goten smiled.   
  
"I know... just wierd... I never win with Trunks." She smiled.   
  
"You did this time, don't get used to it," Trunks looked at her sister with a smirk. "I still think you cheated."   
  
"How the hell did I cheat?" Bra chuckled, walking over and taking the capsules. "The bet was all about you."   
  
"I will. I'm glad to have a sister now..." She smiled. "I have a shopping partner."   
  
Trunks smirked, "You bet."   
  
"Great... I'm going to have to get a second job now," GOten chuckled.   
  
"No worries, Goten - when I'm all healed up I can go back to work and help support us."   
  
"But then who would take care of our cutie?"   
  
"I can babysit!" Bra chimed in.   
  
"I dunno...... Your mom?" Trunks ignored her sister.   
  
"TRUNKS!" Bra whined.   
  
"Maybe we'll ask Buu...." Trunks kept on, purely to annoy her sister.   
  
Bra wrinkled her nose, then slapped her brother turned sister upside the head. "I still hate you." She stated.   
  
"Ow.... hey, watch the power there," Trunks rubbed at her skull.   
  
Bra crossed her arms. "Hn."   
  
Goten chuckled. "We'll let you babysit, Bra. Don't worry."   
  
"Yeah, if you can't trust family, who CAN you trust?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Well, if you trust me... can I PLEASE hold Truten now?" Bra whined.   
  
Trunks looked to Goten, then sighed, "Well... if you sit on the couch and are really careful - she's only a quarter saiyajin y'know..."   
  
"I know, and I'll be careful. You know I won't hurt her." Bra sat on the couch, holding her arms out.   
  
Trunks gave Truten to Goten, the child fussing a little at the lack of something to suck on, then put herself back in order.   
  
Goten put his finger in the infant's mouth, walking the baby over to set in Bra's arms. "Remember to support her head, and be careful of the tail," Goten told her softly as Bra took the baby in her arms. She sat back, smiling at the infant. "She's soooo tiny," she whispered.   
  
Truten reached up and grabbed a handful of Bra's hair, yanking HARD with a giggle.   
  
"Ack, watch the hair..." Bra giggled, ducking her head down a bit.   
  
Trunks chuckled, "Watch out for her grip, there's a reason my hair's pulled back into a ponytail," indeed it was, as it was just below shoulder length now.   
  
"Aw, you're such a cutie, you wouldn't hurt your Auntie Bra now, would you?" Bra cooed and tickled the baby's chin.   
  
Goten smiled and sat next to Trunks, wrapping his arm around her and playing with her hair.   
  
Trunks snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Y'know what, Goten?" she asked quietly.   
  
"What's that, sexy?" Goten asked, twirling her hair with his fingers.   
  
She laughed softly, "I like it when you call me that..." the subject changed.   
  
"I know," he purred softly, letting his hand run down her back.   
  
She smiled, poking his stomach, "But that's not what I was going to say...."   
  
"Then what were you going to say?" Goten asked, watching as Bra was totally occupied with the infant.   
  
"Bra won because I can't remember," she said softly, watching her baby.   
  
"Can't remember what?"   
  
"What it was like to be a guy," she whispered, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she nuzzled him. "I have memories of things I said, what I did, what I was like, what I thought... but it feels like they belong to someone else," she whispered.   
  
Goten kissed the top of her head. "It's only because it's been a long time... everything will be ok...."   
  
"For months now....." she sighed. "It's a really strange... disassociative feeling."   
  
"We'll figure it out... don't worry," he said soothingly.   
  
"Would you be mad if I said I don't want to?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. "Y'know.. unless the dragonballs fall in our laps or something, if I just stayed like this?"   
  
Goten's eyes opened in shock, and then his face just lit up, the happiest look imaginable on it. "Sure..." he managed to squeak.   
  
Trunks blinked, "You're not upset?"   
  
"Not at all." He smiled. "Not at all."   
  
She smiled, "C'mere, you,"she put her hand on his cheek, leaning up to kiss him.   
  
Goten slid down to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around Trunks.   
  
Bra looked over and chuckled. "You got some really silly parents, Truten... but they do look cute together," she told the baby.   
  
Trunks reached to the side and blindly crumpled up a tissue to throw at her sister as she kissed her husband.   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review! 


	33. 32, October 10, 797 Monday

Reviewer Corner:   
  
Tatoosh: (32) You are wiiiise.... =nods slowly=  
  
Chrisoriented: (32) well it's good to know you're not a stalker =chuckle= I'm glad you approve of Trunks's mindset... however - unfortunately there's someone who does not....  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (32) Working on it :)  
  
LadyKATT: (32) Ah, and here we come to the crux of the matter. Me? Put Trunks and Goten through more hell? With at -least- another thirty some-odd chapters to go?  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (32) awww =gives blankie=  
  
animeprincess1452: (32) =wide grin=  
  
Cryptic Maia: (32) hehe, I agree with you on the Bulma thing, however.... well, read on :)  
  
Annyong: (32) Uhm... oops? =small grin=  
  
Blue Tajiri: (32) Idiot Server Resetters are annoying, I must agree. Glad you like! Change him back? I do nothing - it's all up to the cast of the story.... :)  
  
WARLOCKAlpha: (2) I'm glad you think so! =dances-  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (32) stay happy... in a story I write... =ponders= yep, many more chapters and 'adventures' to be had :)  
  
A/N: THANK you all for your reviews! Oh they make me happy... I was trying to decide if I should wait for the next chapter, because I'm going away soon, but the number of reviews convinced me... If y'all do it again, I may keep updating until Monday (I leave Tuesday) But it's up to y'all!! :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
October 10, 797 (Monday)  
()()()   
  
Goten moaned and stretched, yawning. It had been a long night... it was his turn to wake up with the baby... and boy did he wake up.   
  
Trunks, slimmed down to her original figure now, snuggled up to him, pouting, "No... stay..." she muttered.   
  
Goten moaned and rolled over towards her. "I need to go pee..." he whimpered.   
  
"Then go pee and come back, I'll keep your spot warm," she told him, kissing his shoulder.   
  
"Okay," Goten whimpered, then rolled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom.   
  
Trunks curled up in his spot, having taken to sleeping nude, as comfortable as it was.   
  
Goten soon walked back, his hair all disheveled, scratching his chest a bit. "What time is it?" he asked.   
  
"Time to get back into my bed, Chibi," she pouted back.   
  
"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, then slid back into bed, snuggling up to his wife.   
  
"Mmm, just right," she snuggled back, draping an arm and leg over him, her head on his shoulder as she dozed once more.   
  
Goten moaned softly, kissing her shoulder and then nuzzling her cheek.   
  
"Perfect..."   
  
And at that moment, the bedroom balcony door was slid open with a bang. "Wake up!" Vegeta's voice echoed in the room scornfully.   
  
"What?" Trunks looked up, then squeaked, moving to pull the blankets to cover herself more fully. "Dad! What are you doing here?!"   
  
"Get your hands off my son, Brat," Vegeta glared at Goten, who crawled to the other side of the bed. "You've already caused enough problems as it is."   
  
"He's my HUSBAND, Dad, he can have his hands on me if I want them to be!" Trunks shouted back.   
  
"Don't talk back to me, boy. Now get dressed. While you were playing mother, I gathered the dragonballs for you." Vegeta held out the bag, a faint glow from inside.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks, sudden fear in his stomach keeping him from speaking.   
  
Trunks's eyes widened. "...no....."   
  
"Yes. Now get dressed. I'm going home to tell your mother." With that, he flew off.   
  
Trunks looked at Goten, "Remember when you said we could be fugitives...?"   
  
"They have the balls, Trunks... we don't have to be there for them to turn you back," Goten said softly... defeat in his voice. "I... I'll go dress Truten."   
  
"It's not fair!" Trunks cried, rubbing her palm across her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why are they doing this to us?!"   
  
"Because they think it's best." Goten said softly. "You're a guy, Trunks... they want you back the way you were..."   
  
"No I'm not! I don't wanna be!" she wept.   
  
Goten walked over and pulled Trunks into his arms. "I know, Trunks... I know... but you really are... and I guess... well, our fairytale is over, and we have to wake back up to reality." It hurt to say it, but Goten knew it was going to happen whether they wanted it or not, and he was closing himself to the emotions.   
  
"You said you loved me!" she screamed at him, pushing him away and running to lock herself into the bathroom, sobbing her heart out.   
  
Goten went to the door, leaning against it. "I do, Trunks! I do... but.... Damnit Trunks, I love you, and you know it! But they're going to change you back!" He sighed, "And you're going to go back to the way you were..." he whispered.   
  
"Go away, Goten.... go get Truten ready," her sobbing was swiftly getting under control. "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes."   
  
"Sure." He said softly, pushing away from the door, rubbing his tears away. He walked to the baby's room... his old bedroom.... He picked the already awake infant up and started to change her.   
  
Washing the tears from her face, Trunks soon left the bathroom, changing into some of Goten's larger clothing, so that when she was returned to her original form, she wouldn't ruin her own clothing. Maybe she'd keep it for Truten someday... memories of happier times. She sighed, pulling her hair back at the nape of her neck, and remaining barefoot. She frowned in the mirror, then cut a lock of hair off from where it wouldn't matter, placing it into a small envelope and hiding it for now.   
  
Goten soon came back, holding Truten in the green dress, sucking on a bottle. "Hold her while I get dressed," he stated emotionlessly, cutting himself off as he handed Trunks the infant.   
  
Trunks said nothing, holding their child, and watching Goten sadly as he changed. Shortly, everything would be different... and she wasn't sure she could handle it.   
  
He pulled on a loose pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, slidding his feet into his sneakers. "I guess we'd better get going." he said softly, not looking up as he tied the laces.   
  
"Right," she nodded, her face unreadable as she chewed her lower lip. "Goten?"   
  
"Yeah?" he asked, standing up, but afraid to look her in the eyes. His stance... he was defeated.   
  
"Can you fly us there... one last time?" she asked softly.   
  
"Sure," Goten nodded, walking over to gather Trunks and his daughter into his arms, then starting for the balcony.   
  
Trunks held their daughter carefully in one arm, while the other slipped around his neck and she rested her head against his shoulder, just breathing him in... and shutting herself down.   
  
Soon they arrived, Vegeta already having spread the balls on the ground. Gohan was there as well, having seen Vegeta on his way to college and asking the older Saiyajin what he was doing. He decided to go, figuring that Goten was going to need some support. Vegeta already seemed miffed enough that Bulma was away on business.   
  
Bra, meanwhile, was rubbing her eyes. "Couldn't we have waited until, like, noon?"   
  
"Or the apocolypse?" Trunks asked, staying close to Goten.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You need to remember who you are, boy, and I'm going to help you," he stated, then looked at Gohan. "Summon the dragon, brat. I don't know the words."   
  
Gohan looked at Goten, and the little brother's eyes begged him not to. "Are you sure you want to do this, Vegeta?"   
  
Meanwhile, Trunks handed Truten to her husband, then pulled him down for a soulful, deep kiss, filled with desperation, and sadness.... an emotion she knew no word for, and goodbye....   
  
Goten kissed her back, then pushed her back, holding onto the baby like a lifeline... hopeing that she didn't disappear for some freakish reason. If he lost her too....   
  
Gohan sighed. "Shenron... come forth and grant my wish!" he shouted, and there was a crack of light, and soon the dragon appeared.   
  
Trunks looked sadly at Goten, then turned, stepping away just a bit more, watching with sad eyes as the eternal dragon regarded them. Swiftly, she was working to rebuild the walls of her heart... walls Goten had patiently and miraculously been able to tear down to rubble.   
  
_"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon, what is your first wish?"_   
  
"Dragon. I wish you to turn my son back to the man he was," Vegeta ordered, crossing his arms. Bra watched the dragon in wonder, and Gohan started towards Goten, to be supportive.   
  
Trunks was engulfed in a winded light, which soon faded, showing him in his original form, taller, muscular. He stumbled a moment, feeling off balance, then frowned as he looked down at large, very masculine hands. "So it ends..." he mused quietly to himself.   
  
Goten closed his eyes, turning into Gohan's shoulder, trying not to let himself cry.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Finally. Back to normal," he commented.   
  
"What is your second wish?" the dragon asked in his booming voice.   
  
"Knowing my father's sadistic sense of humour, probably a wish to turn Goten into a weak human girl now," Trunks muttered.   
  
_"Your wish.."_   
  
"Shit!" Trunks looked up, eyes wide. "It wasn't-"   
  
_"Has been..."_   
  
"WAIT STOP!"   
  
_"Granted."_   
  
Trunks winced.   
  
Gohan's eyes opened wide as he felt a wind surround him and his brother. Quickly he grabbed the baby, then watched in amazement, and horror, as his brother slowly got smaller... thinner.... more delicate....   
  
Goten blinked, then spun around. "TRUNKS!" he shouted in a very high pitched voice.   
  
Trunks slowly turned around. "I was talking to myself, how was I supposed to know the Dragon was listening!!!!" Trunks scrubbed a hand over his face.   
  
Goten grabbed his... well... _her_ pants, keeping them from falling down her thin hips. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" she whined.   
  
Vegeta just growled as the dragonballs floated into the air and flew in every which direction. "Stupid boy, wasting a good wish."   
  
Bra chuckled. "I find it kinda funny..."   
  
Trunks moved forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Honest, I didn't mean it! It wasn't a wish, the dragon heard me wrong! I'd never do to you what my father just did to me, you've GOT to believe me!"   
  
Goten just trembled her lips, then started to cry. "But I don't wanna be a GIRL!" she cried.   
  
Gohan just lowered his head. This was going to be a very interesting year coming up....   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	34. 33 October 10, 797 Monday Concluded

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Blue Tajiri: (33) =giggle= YAY! I'm a 'sama'! =dances-  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (33) =grin-  
  
Chrisoriented: (33) XD  
  
Tatoosh: (33) hehe, Glad to have thrown you for a loop. As for Trunks learning to not be a cold-hearted-bastard.... he's still got a long row to hoe.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (33) XD  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (33) :) I'm so glad you like this story! As for what and why anything in this fic happens... well, I guess it's more of a seeing how they'd react, and how things will develop. Don't worry, there IS indeed a reason... just may not be the reasons that most think they are.  
  
blueflameangel: (33) XD  
  
animeprincess1452: (33) Uhm... actually no - I guess in your shock of Goten being girlified, you missed that Trunks was turned into a male first, by Vegeta's wish. :) As for them losing their minds, that's quite possible. As for Namek, well in the begining, when Trunks was first turned into a girl, Gohan mentioned those, then remembered that Guru was gone - which means no namek-dragonballs.  
  
Cryptic Maia: (33) yes... poor poor dear Goten....  
  
Candy the Duck: (33) hehe, no kidding!!  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (33) gad to see you back and reviewing! I'm also glad we threw you for a loop :) Yeah, they're still Het and yeah, Truten's going to have one heck of a confusing family album for the first few years of her life XD  
  
Demeter: (30) :) so glad you're liking!  
  
S.S4 Goten:(33) Just goes to show you... don't speak sarcastically around a Wish Dragon. :)  
  
ladybugg: (33)heheee!!! I will try to update a few more times before I leave :)  
  
Manic Alpha: (33) hehe. Not sure how you'd classify this... probably still a het relationship... I think. =crosses eyes=  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (33) heheee!!! Hey! Stop looking at my notes!!! -grin-  
  
orchideater: (33) HAH! Sorry, no Yaoi yet... not sure if there WILL be... guess you'll have to wait and see ;) and nah, not entirely the same thing... Oooo, I like your take on what's going on, it may be part of it - but as I say, it's the heart, not the body, that counts. Nah, not gonna damage any brains... unless Trunks Torture is considered that?  
  
Tinkerbellstar: (33) heh! :)  
  
A/N: THANK you all SO very much for your reviews!!!! Aw man, we feel SO special!!! Gonna try and keep updating before I leave on holiday - please keep on reviewing everyone!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
PART TWO  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
October 10, 797 (Monday) continued  
()()()   
  
This was going to be a very interesting year coming up....   
  
"But... but... I don't wanna be the girl..." she cried into Trunks's shoulder.   
  
Bra chuckled. "You're already acting like one," she commented.   
  
"Bra," Gohan warned, rocking the baby.   
  
"Shhhhh," Trunks rubbed Goten's back as he kissed her head. "We'll figure something out."   
  
Goten just wailed. "My mom is going to kill me!" she cried.   
  
"No she's not, I'll make sure of it, Chibi," Trunks soothed.   
  
"Promise?" the squeaky female voice asked, black eyes glistening, looking at him.   
  
"I promise," he kissed her forehead. "I'll always be there for you, Goten. Always have been, you know that."   
  
Goten whimpered, nodding.   
  
Bra walked over to Gohan. "How long until she's pregnant?" she asked the older Demi-Saiyan.   
  
"Bra!" Gohan looked at the youngest demi in shock.   
  
Trunks flicked a ki blast at his sister... oh how much he'd missed that. "C'mon, let's get Truten and go home, we'll work something out, Chibi - you can have my old clothes."   
  
Goten started to cry again. "I have to buy a new waredrobe!"   
  
Bra smirked, "I'll take you shopping."   
  
Trunks gathered Goten into his arms, it a strange sensation, as he walked over to Gohan.   
  
Gohan gave Trunks a stern look. "You had better behave, ok?" he warned, handing the baby over.   
  
"I'm not the person I used to be, Gohan. I will behave," He promised, cradling the baby with Goten in his arms.   
  
"You'd better," Gohan smirked, then stood out of the way so they could leave.   
  
"I give them four months, tops." Bra smirked.   
  
"Shut up, Bra," Trunks muttered, taking slowly to the air, and bringing them home.   
  
Goten whimpered the whole way home. He felt so weak... helpless... he did NOT like this one bit.   
  
Trunks nuzzled her hair, careful not to drop either Goten nor Truten, and soon landed on the balcony, using his bare foot to open the door and bring them inside.   
  
Once on solid ground, Goten tried to wiggle herself free. "Put me down..." she whimpered.   
  
Trunks did so, carefully, his other arm still cradling Truten as he did so. "Sorry," He apologised again.   
  
"I don't want to talk to you!" Goten shouted, pushing away, crying as she ran to their bedroom, slamming the door shut.   
  
Trunks winced at the doorslam, then sat down on the couch, cuddling Truten. "Well, momma's big mouth made a real mess outta things, didn't it Truten?" he asked.   
  
The infant was still trying to decide if she liked her mother's 'new' form, but finally, a little fussy, started trying to root for milk.   
  
"Damn, I didn't think about that, sweetie... I better go buy you some formula, huh?" he asked, standing up and looking for his purse, more specifically the wallet inside.   
  
Goten was in the bedroom, having slipped out of the oversized jeans. She sniffled, her face blotchy as she searched for something to wear. She didn't want to wear anything of Trunks'... she wanted to wear her stuff, but it was too big now. Finally she found a pair of scrubs and slipped into them, pulling the drawsting in as far as she could.   
  
"Goten!" Trunks called, finally having found the purse, and putting the wallet into the back pocket of the jeans he'd borrowed earlier. "I have to take Truten out for a bit!"   
  
"Where are you going?!" Goten screeched through the door.   
  
"I have to go buy formula," Trunks said, moving to stand outside the door. "Truten needs to have something, and I can't exactly nurse her anymore..." his voice was filled with tainted regret.   
  
"Ok.... " she whimpered, pulling the comforter off the bed and wrapping it around herself.   
  
Trunks knocked softly, "Goten...?" He waited a moment. "Goten, honey?" he called again.   
  
"What?" came the whimpering voice through the door.   
  
"Can I come in a minute?" he asked gently.   
  
"No." Goten whimpered.   
  
Trunks sighed. "Just... be here when I come back," he said softly, turning from the door, Truten in his arms.   
  
"Where am I going to go?" she whimpered to herself, siting on the bed, crying.   
  
"I promise I'll come back," Trunks said, and a few moments later, was the sound of the front door closing.   
  
With the sound, Goten sniffled, then went to the door. She hesitently opened it, then looked around the house. Seeing she was alone, she went to the livingroom and looked in the large hallway mirror. She looked nothing like her male form... too skinney, her face small with big cheeks, red eyes from crying and her hair was all in tangles. "I LOOK LIKE A BANSHEE!" she cried, kneeling on the floor.   
  
()()()  
  
Twenty minutes later, the sound of the lock being turned came from the front door.   
  
Goten was curled up at the foot of the mirror, having falling into a whimpering sleep.   
  
Truten, now sleepysucking her new bottle, was quiet, so Trunks carefully stepped past and put her into her crib before he knelt next to Goten, gathering her into his arms and carrying her back toward their room.   
  
Goten still whimpered, opening her eyes. She realized it was Trunks and started to fight free. "Don't touch me!" she shouted.   
  
"Woah!" Trunks carefully set her to her feet and backed away, holding his hands in surrender, "I was just carrying you to bed so you could sleep more comfortably!"   
  
"I don't want you touching me!" Goten squealed, pulling the comforter around him. "How could you do this to me, Trunks!"   
  
"Goten you know it wasn't on purpose," he said keeping his distance. "It was me muttering, the Dragon thought I was making a wish. Goten, I no more want you to be a woman than I want to be a man!" He looked hurt. "This is all fucked up, and I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I have to say that until you believe me! I just want everything to be the way it was when we went to sleep last night!"   
  
"But it's not!" she screeched. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!"   
  
"I know," Trunks said quietly, looking at the floor and sighing. His stance changed slightly, as though he were withdrawing himself.   
  
"And I'm ugly one too!" she cried, falling to her knees.   
  
Trunks blinked in shock, looking to her, He knelt before her, tilting her chin up, "No you're not."   
  
"I look like a banshee... I saw it in the mirror myself." Tears streamed down her cheeks.   
  
"You've been _crying_," he chuckled, wiping away some of her tears. "Listen, I've spent almost the last two years as a woman, lots of magazines, makeovers and everything. You are very beautiful as a girl, Goten - trust me."   
  
Goten pulled away a bit, looking at Trunks, not sure if she could trust him anymore, wanting too, but really not sure.   
  
"Very beautiful," Trunks repeated, honestly. "Believe me - I've got the first hard on I've had in almost two years," he chuckled. "You're a beautiful woman, and I am SO sleeping on the couch so that I can keep good on my promise," he smiled.   
  
Goten just pulled the blankets around her tighter, not sure what to think of that.   
  
"I promise I'll be good," Trunks told her, wrapping the blankets tighter around her, "Remember, I'm a woman in soul, Goten... I don't think I could bring myself to do anything anyhow... it just... I don't know how to be a guy," he pushed his hand through her hair, unmussing the tangles. "I'll make us some supper, okay?"   
  
Goten just nodded, whimpering.   
  
"Okay," Trunks helped her up. "The wardrobe is yours, try to find something comfortable, I'm sure there's a few pairs of jeans or sweats in there that should fit."   
  
"I don't want to wear your clothes," Goten whimpered.   
  
"Okay, we'll buy you some of your own later - and you said _I_ was high maintenance," He chuckled, kissing her forehead and going to the kitchen to start up dinner for them.   
  
"I don't want to wear your clothes because they're your clothes... you're supposed to be wearing them, and I'm supposed to be wearing mine," she sniffled softly.   
  
"I know. Trust me, I know," Trunks sighed, pulling down some pans and getting things out of the fridge."   
  
Goten padded out into the livingroom, the comforter still wrapped tightly around her as she curled up on the couch. "Maybe we can get a time machine and go back to this morning and keep your mouth shut!"   
  
"Maybe we can go further back and murder my father..." Trunks muttered.   
  
"Could we?" she looked at him hopefully.   
  
"No time machine," Trunks sighed.   
  
"Your mom can make one..." she whimpered.   
  
"And before she got anywhere, Dad would break it... we're stuck like this for a year, Chibi... I'm sorry."   
  
Goten just started whimpering. "Then next year I'm wishing your dad into a human female so he knows what it feels like!" she cried.   
  
"But if we do that for the second wish, I'm stuck as a guy for even LONGER!"   
  
"No, we make the first wish to switch places, so we both get back to normal!"   
  
"But I was hoping to just go to being female, and still be strong," Trunks chuckled.   
  
"I don't like being weak and helpless... it was bad enough I was the weakest of us saiyans... now I'm really weak!"   
  
"I know how you feel," Trunks commiserated, starting the stir fry.   
  
Goten curled tighter into herself, sniffling.   
  
"It'll be okay, I promise.   
  
"I don't wanna be a girl..." she whimpered softly to herself, rocking back and forth.   
  
Trunks came over, rubbing her shoulders gently. "I know.. Goten. I know..."   
  
Goten pulled away a bit, not wanting to deny the attention, but not sure if she watned to be touched just yet.   
  
Trunks said nothing, moving back to work at the stove.   
  
"Truten's not even going to reconignize me now... "   
  
"Actually, I think your Saiyajin genes helped a lot there... At first she didn't seem like she wanted to recognise me, but she decided she did, I'm sure she'll recognise you too."   
  
"But I don't look anything like I used too... you kinda looked the same."   
  
"Goten... you do. You're just more feminine, and your hair flops down, in stead of sticking up, that's all.   
  
"I don't like it."   
  
"If you want I can help you fix it up nice."   
  
"There's no way you can do that. I look like a monster."   
  
"You are NOT a MONSTER!" Trunks turned around looking at him, his hands on his hips. "Will you stop putting yourself down like that?!"   
  
"What am I supposed to do then, huh?" she looked at him with red-rimmed eyes.   
,br "I..." Trunks sighed. "I don't know, but Goten please don't put yourself down, okay? It...hurts to hear you doing that," he turned back to make sure the food didn't burn.   
  
Goten just whimpered.   
  
Trunks moved to set a plate of food in front of Goten. "Here..." he said quietly, unable to stop himself from brushing a stray hair behind her ear.   
  
Goten reached out and wrapped her arms around Trunks, squeezing him tightly. "Don't leave me."   
  
Trunks stiffened, not sure how to respond, having been pushed away so much. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her gently, "I already told you, I'm not leaving."   
  
"I'm sorry... I'm just scared... I don't know what to do or think!" Goten cried into his chest.   
  
"I know..." he rubbed her back, "I know, Goten. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Remember, Cherish each other, uphold each other in all things, be loyal in all ways," he said softly, repeating their marriage vows. "We may not be married anymore, but I meant what I said."   
  
Goten nodded. "Okay..."   
  
()()()  
TBC Please Review! 


	35. 34 October 25, 797 Tuesday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (34) Actually, I know a lot of guys who do, but that's cute... as for asking about fatness? Well, it's in the story somewhere.... don't remember who asked though LOL.  
  
LadyKATT: (34) LOL yeah, Creep! ;p Maybe..... yeah, I bet it would piss Veggie-head off.  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: (34) YAY! Thought we'd lost ya! So glad you're still reading - and can't wait to see that pic ;)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (34) BWAHAHA!! Oh... there's going to be Love in the end? =looks at co-author= why didn't we tell me?!?  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (34) hehee. Some of that is pretty likely. As for what Goten learns... I'm not sure he learns anything LOL - how to cause trouble, I guess ;) I'll talk with my co-author, who happens to be in town before we leave on our trip, and we'll see about updating a few at once. We'll see... but you gotta review each one seperately ;) LOL. Nah, I won't flame you. you're a reviewer! You are my meal ticket ;)  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (34) LOL I hadn't thought of that! =ponders slight addins....= nah, Chi's just.. well, weird in this fic LOL.   
  
Candy the Duck: (34) LOL heheee we'll seeeee!   
  
Tatoosh: (34) You've got a very good point there, and it's quite possible such a thing may happen. Yeah, they have always been very close, I think. Not sure what Vegeta's beef is... probably a combination of both. Sorry it's short!!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (34) =snigger= you cackled! =giggles=  
  
animeprincess1452: (34) Aww, that's okay, no bonking! Yes, Goten is quite the drama queen, it is going to be a long year.... fortunately not quite so many chapters of a long year ;)  
  
Chrisoriented: (34) WHEE!!!!  
  
ManicAlpha: (34) =snort= you're awesome. I had to have laughed for a full minute on this!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (34) Yeah... he's definitely chichi's son and Gohan's brother... Would you? hehe, I'd love to spend time as a Guy, I think it'd be fun!! Getting even with Vegeta... =ponders= perhaps some random vegeta torture is in order...  
  
animeman1: (34) XD  
  
ladybugg: (34) hehe, yeah Goten's just too funny. But then, Goten doesn't do anything halfway either. it's all or nothing for that one XD  
  
Blue Tajiri: (34) kyoot... hehe, I like that spelling. As for the pattern.... not quite. As for hurting Goten to make Trunks cry..... =ponders= LOL  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading our fic! AND for enjoying it! Please don't forget to review!!! =hugs=  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and ALISON SKY_   
()()()   
Chapter Thirty-Four   
October 25, 797 (Tuesday)   
()()()  
  
It had been about two weeks now since Goten had been changed into a girl. She had slept alone in their bedroom each night, afraid of having Trunks touch her intimately. In her head, it wasn't right that way anymore. But now, a thread of revenge plucked into her mind... after all, accident or not, this WAS Trunks's fault. So, she pulled out her cell phone and called the revenge expert.   
  
"Hello, Bra speaking."   
  
"Who is it?" Pan asked, munching on a hot dog.   
  
"Hey Bra, it's Goten," the female voice spoke.   
  
Bra chuckled. "It's your aunt."   
  
"But I don't have an... oh!" Pan broke out in a fit of giggles   
  
"Bra... can we go shopping... I want to get revenge," an evil smirk was on Goten's face.   
  
Bra chuckled. "She wants to go shopping to get revenge on Trunks. Want to come with?"   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Goten asked.   
  
"Pan."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"SURE!" Pan downed the hotdog and reached for another, "Long as we don't go to Victoria's Secret...."   
  
"But she's going to need bras and panties... come on, Pan, it'll be fun!"   
  
"And I have Trunks' credit card..." Goten said.   
  
"Ah, I love spending my brother's money," Bra purred. "We'll pick you up in ten minutes."   
  
"Great, I'll have the carseat ready."   
  
()()()  
THAT NIGHT  
()()()   
  
Trunks came home from work, hanging his jacket on the tree. "I swear, if one more person asks my opinion..." he muttered.   
  
"Welcome home!" Goten called from the kitchen. The radio was playing a hip hop CD and Truten was in swing, watching as her "mommy" danced while making dinner... in a tight red top with her red lace bra poking through, and a pair of tight black stretchpants. Her hair was also cut short and spiky, and her ears were freshly pierced.   
  
Trunks looked to where the commotion was, and his eyes widened... okay maybe he was turning male a bit again.... "Damn..." he muttered to himself.   
  
"I'm making dinner," she smiled, wearing a hint of makeup, not much, keeping natural but bringing out her eyes and lips. "Hope you like shrimp scampi!"   
  
Trunks went and grabbed a robe, putting it over her shoulders, "Will you get some clothes on!"   
  
"But I am wearing clothes! See." She pushed off the robe. "I even got bras that fit now!" she smiled and showed off the bra strap, silk lace.   
  
Trunks whimpered, "Goten....."   
  
"Yeah?" she asked, smiling really sweetly.   
  
He kissed her forehead, "I'll go wash up."   
  
She winked. "OK. I'll finish up here." She smiled, slapped his butt, then went back to cooking and dancing.   
  
Trunks sighed, watching her a moment, then pinching the bridge of his nose and going to take a cold shower.   
  
Goten leaned over and tickled Truten. "We're going to have fun now, right sweetie?"   
  
Trunks returned a little bit later, rubbing his long hair with the towel. He refused to cut it, liking it long. He picked up and snuggled Truten, "How's momma's little girl?" he asked, kissing her forehead and tickling her belly. "You were good for papa today?"   
  
"She was very good. We've started on baby food today... " Goten smiled.   
  
"Really? Man, time's flying," Trunks sighed. She crawled without him around too. He was missing everything....   
  
"Dinner's ready when you are," Goten stated, walking into the dining room. She had laid out the meal, incuding two glasses of wine, and a bunch of florwers in the center of the table.   
  
Trunks looked at the setting, "You really went all out today, hon," he hadn't yet got out of the habit of calling his... was it ex husband? that.   
  
"Well, I just thought we all needed some redecorating." She smiled, tucking her napkin into the top of her shirt... right down the center of her clevage.   
  
Trunks's eyes followed then he blinked, looking down to his food. "it's a nice touch."   
  
"Eat up, I made them extra special... spiced just the way you like it." She smiled, then scooped up a bit, well manicured hands putting the fork into her mouth. She closed her eyes, purred, then slowly pulled the utensil back out. "Perfect."   
  
Trunks whimpered and made sure to watch his plate, and nothing else, the rest of the meal, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
"You ok?" she asked after a while, noting his discomfort and smirking to herself internally.   
  
Trunks cleared his throat, "I'm alright, the meal's wonderful, Goten - you haven't lost your touch."   
  
"Thanks." Finished, Goten picked up her plate, then leaned over in front of Trunks. "Done? I'll clean the dishes."   
  
"You do that," he squeaked, gulping.   
  
Goten just smiled, kissing his nose, then walking back to the sink, her hips swishing from a woman not knowing really how to walk with a woman's hips.   
  
"I think I'll take Truten into the other room... yeah," Trunks said, picking up the baby and going to the living room.   
  
"She might need a new nappy too," Goten chuckled, going to do the dishes.   
  
"I'll take care of it!" Trunks shouted.   
  
"She had turnips today!" Goten smirked.   
  
Trunks just groaned.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	36. 35 November 26, 797 Saturday

Reviewers Corner:  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (35) LOL awwww.... no you're not the only one, I guess the shock just has them trying to make things as normal as possible. When the year until the dragonballs is up, Truten'd only be about a year and a half, so too young to be hugely messed up, methinks. awwww...  
  
Cryptic Maia: (35) LOL Gotina was a thought, but you'll see later just what name she may take when having to deal with non-family... though it won't really have to happen quite as often as Trunks had....  
  
animeprincess1452: (35) Probably. Awww... yeah so do ... someone. hehe.  
  
LadyKATT: (35) Trunks Torture... oh yes =nodnod= As for Goku and Chichi.... =shakes head= you'll eventually see, for the most part I don't think they mind LOL.  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (35) Not sure what Goten's doing... probably trying to make Trunks's live VERY difficult. hehe, yeah, Goten's definitely playing with fire.  
  
Tenshi no Hoshii: (35) LOL. hehe, can't wait to see!  
  
animeman1: (35) LOL that has to be one of the funniest reviews this go round - thanks for brightening my day!!!  
  
ManicAlpha: (35) LOL yeah, evil and kinky... -snigger= Only a week? Welp, this chapter starts a month and a half from Goten's girl-changing.....  
  
Tatoosh: (35) Trunks says that he's glad someone is finally feeling sorry for him, XD  
  
Blue Tajiri: (35) YAY!!!!  
  
A/N: YAY! Thank you all for your reviews - please do it again!!! WHEE!!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Thirty-five   
November 26, 797 Saturday   
()()()   
  
It was past midnight when Trunks stood at the door to what once was their bedroom, watching Goten sleep, and sighed.   
  
Goten was in a silk nightie she had picked up on her shopping trip. It kept the vital parts covered behind solid silk... and see through lace over her belly and thighs. Her close cropped hair was a mess on top of her head... and she was snoring softly.   
  
He smiled softly as he watched her. "You really make a gorgeous woman, Goten," he whispered softly, folding his arms across his bare chest, only in his sleep pants. He was having trouble sleeping that night, and just... couldn't help but look in on Goten.   
  
Goten turned in her sleep, rolling onto her back, her arms spread wide, almost inviting... and the nightie rode up a bit to reveal that there was no panties on underneath.   
  
Trunks whimpered, "I swear, you're doing this on purpose," he whispered, moving forward to pull the sheet up over his best friend and past spouse.   
  
Goten smiled in her sleep. "Trunks..." she whispered softly.   
  
Trunks looked sadly down on her, carefully brushing a hand through her hair. He then gripped his hand into a fist and backed away. He had a promise he needed to keep, but he wanted to touch her so badly.   
  
Goten's eyes opened. "Trunks?" she whispered.   
  
"Shh, go back to sleep, Goten," he brushed his hand through her hair. "Was just looking in on you, your blanket fell off," he explained why he was there by her bedside.   
  
"Stay..." she whispered. "It's lonely in here..."   
  
"You sure?" he asked.   
  
Goten nodded, curling up on her side.   
  
Trunks slid into bed with her, "Okay. I'm lonely too."   
  
Goten smiled sleepily, then curled her arms around Trunks, cuddling him into her chest, like she did when their roles were reversed.   
  
Trunks gulped, then sighed, wrapping his arms around her back. He needed the cuddle badly too - and felt better just being close to Goten.   
  
Goten sighed contently, and was back asleep almost instantly, a smile on her face.   
  
"I missed being close to you," Trunks whispered, falling to sleep as well.   
  
()()()  
LATE MORNING  
()()()   
  
Trunks slept soundly, ignoring the light coming through the window saying he had to wake up. It was Saturday, he could sleep in if he wanted to, and he just wanted to stay here tangled with Goten in their bed.   
  
Goten's eyes flittered open, and she looked down at Trunks in her arms. She smiled softly. She missed this... missed this alot... but she still had a lot more to go before she felt her revenge would be compelete. She wanted to drive him crazy... the only way she could in this body.   
  
Trunks just mumbled incoherently, snuggling with a yawn, "Too early..."   
  
"Morning sleepyhead," she chuckled. "You comfortable down there?"   
  
"Mmmmm," Trunks didn't open his eyes, yawning again.   
  
Goten chuckled, wiggling her chest. "Makes a nice pillow, huh?"   
  
"Huh...?" Trunks woke up then yelped, falling out of the bed. "Goten!"   
  
Goten chuckled. "That's me!" She smirked.   
  
Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose and whimpered. "Headache...."   
  
"Oh, poor Trunksie," Goten crawled to the side of the bed, looking down. "Want me to get you some asprin?"   
  
"No... no I'm fine," He didn't look at her. "Can you... like.. put on a robe or something?"   
  
"Why? I'm in my nightie..." She gave him a playful smile.   
  
"Please?" he whimpered.   
  
Goten pouted, then grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. "Better?"   
  
"Yeah... sorry Goten, I... You're making it very hard for me to be a nice guy," He said, pushing himself to his feet and rubbing at the back of his neck.   
  
Goten just smirked. "I know." With that, she headed to the kitchen.   
  
Trunks just groaned, pulling out some clothing to wear.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	37. 36 December 16, 797 Friday

Reviewer's Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: (36) LOL Hmmm safety of those two shouldn't be up for ques..tion..ing... oh wait, I'm writing this story -,-;; Uhm... nobody's going to die just yet! yah! =v-sign=  
  
ladybugg: (36) hehe, yeah poor dear Trunks =shakes head= - as for wishes... =shrug= :D  
  
animeprincess1452: (36) hehe! XD  
  
Tatoosh: (36) Oh I BET that's kinda what's going on in Goten's head XD - Trunks.... pooor dear Trunks....  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (35) LOL heheheeee!!! (36) Oh dear... well Goten get's his er... her first taste at some of the downsides now.  
  
Cryptic Maia: (36) that it's sweeeeet! XD  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (36) YATTAH! Yep, you're right on track friend :)  
  
crashbaptiste: (36) Goten being OOC a little is kinda a non-issue.... Goten and Trunks have always been best friends, and I'm SURE that she's got a streak in her somewhere that says 'revenge is sweet'. Besides, she's mostly just getting REALLY into her new role ;) it's fun.  
  
Harold: (36) =sigh= how can someone with such a cool sn, be so closed minded? If you were paying attention, you would likely see that this fic wasn't about revenge at all - but more an attempt to teach Trunks what love is. As for revenge, I'm a happily married mother - I have nothing against the male sex. As for cultureless and/or tasteless - I suppose that is your opinion, and everyone has a right to their own opinions. However, I believe you're misusing the word 'culture'. Culture, is the set of shared attitudes, values, goals, and practices in a race, religion and/or corporation (it can also apply to fandom). Just because my culture differs from yours, doesn't mean that it is any less relevant. If you don't like the story, why are you reading it? I see you commented on the 36th chapter - so either you have gotten this far, or you thought it would be more 'effective' to make it SEEM you had read this far. I am sorry that you are unpleased, but pleas do not tell me I have a petty and empty soul - judging by your remarks, I have a feeling that you are a pot calling a silver tea-service black. RP  
  
Candy the Duck: (36) LOL uh... no.  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (36) hehee XD  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch! Please review :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Thirty-six   
December 16, 797 (friday)   
()()()   
  
Trunks pushed open the door, "I'm home!"   
  
"Help me... I'm dying..." Goten called weakly from the bedroom. She hadn't moved all morning, curled in a tiny ball, holding her stomach in pain. Truten was in her bouncer beside the bed.   
  
Trunks ran back into the room, "Goten, what's wrong?!" he asked, coming up to the bed, rubbing her back.   
  
"My stomach feels like it's trying to come out..." Goten whimpered, her face pained. Her ki fluctuated in real pain... her body was preparing for it's first period... and was not happy with doing it.   
  
"Oooh, honey...." Trunks rubbed her back. "I think there's still some midol left, did you take any?"   
  
Goten nodded his head. "It's not helping... and I'm bleeding too..."   
  
"Do you have a pad on?" Trunks asked. "Lemme get you a heating pad, that helps."   
  
"But it's from both ends, Trunks... it's not supposed to come from both ends..." Goten whimpered.   
  
"You're not dying," he soothed. "It's okay, it's called fishers - it'll go away, you're not dying," he played ith her hair, cuddling her. "Lemme get you some stuff, okay?"   
  
"It hurts... I can't move..." Goten whimpered, then cried out in pain and curled up more.   
  
"Shhhh." Trunks got up and plugged in the heating pad, bringing it over to Goten and propping her up on some pillows, "Shh, it'll be okay. I'll see if I can find something stronger, we may have some vicadin left."   
  
Goten whimpered, painfully uncurling. The heat helped a bit, but tiny spasms kept going through her body.   
  
Trunks found some stronger medicine and brought a human sized dose to Goten with some ice-water, "here, take this," he said softly, offering it to her.   
  
Goten took it. "Don't leave me..." she whimpered, curling up a bit still in pain.   
  
"I won't," Trunks said, slipping to sit beside Goten, brushing a hand through her hair. Truten was happily asleep.   
  
"Did your period hurt this much?" Goten asked.   
  
"The first time it hurt a lot, but it got better as it went on," Trunks told her. "If you want, I can get you an appointment with your doctor after it's over?"   
  
"I don't want a doctor... I want them to just pump all this stuff out so it stops hurting!" Goten cried. "Bring me the vacuum, I'll do it myself," she growled.   
  
"It doesn't work that way, hon.... hey, at least you're not mostly alone in this and being dragged all over creation by an evil sibling," Trunks said softly.   
  
Goten just started to cry, then cried out in pain at another spasm.   
  
Trunks winced in sympathy, holding her gently, one hand gently rubbing her stomach over the heating pad in a soothing motion, one he'd found helpful when he was going through this.   
  
Goten curled up in his arms, crying on his shoulders. "Make it go away..."   
  
"The only way to get it to go away, is to have a hysterectomy or get you pregnant, and I don't think you want either," Trunks said softly, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her gently.   
  
Goten just whimpered.   
  
"I'm sorry... it'll be over soon," Trunks told her. "Then you'll be back to normal and just fine."   
  
"I'm gonna die..."   
  
"No you're not, then who's gonna help me take care of Truten? C'mon, I need you Goten - you're not gonna die."   
  
"It feels like I am."   
  
"No you're not going to die, I won't let you," Trunks kissed her forehead gently. "I'll take care of you, I promise."   
  
"Ok..." Goten whimpered, snuggling into Trunks' shoulder.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	38. 37 January 19, 798 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:   
  
Starry-Eyez888: (37) awww =hugs=  
  
animeprincess1452: (37) Yeah, I still want to do that :) hehe.  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (37) yeah, it's the truth. I had to take codeine myself :) As for your idea... =wrinkles nose= no peeking! hehee.  
  
Purple-Moonlight: awwwwwww... hope you had fun!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (37) awwwwwwww. hehe... Yeah, I remember the happy dancing.  
  
Candy the Duck: (37) just a little... but most folks are the first time around.  
  
Chrisoriented: (37) yes =nodnod-  
  
animeman1: (1)(to harold) =giggles= I loves you! =hugs= how sweet.  
  
LadyKATT: (37) XD ah yes... the curse.... damn that apple.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (36) us, of course! Don't worry, Goten will indeed keep it up :) Thanks for reviewing, hope is nicer to you next time! (37) here we go!  
  
ladybugg: (37) (=puts on ex-medico hat=) fishers are those little tears that sometimes happen to your anus when you have to pass too much, or too big, they generally heal on their own. they're different from hemmroids because the H's are little pieces of inner tissue that actually poke through. There ya go, medical lesson for the day. LOL. Yes, be thankful - I had to go through fourteen years of EVERY TIME thinking I was gonna die from the pain(and having surgeries)... then I had a kid, and it's all better =is thankful=  
  
A/N: Gomen ne (sorry!) but I was unable to get more than one chapter done for posting before I leave come morning - actually, the co-authoress came to visit, and we're taking my daughter with us on a road trip... poor hubbymate staying home =hugs him=. So, I do hope you like. It's a bit on the risque side, but I figured it was subdued enough that with this story being rated 'R' a lemon like this would be acceptable. I see you when I'm back monday!!! =is looking forward to reviews when she gets home=  
  
Please see fanart for this story at "www" dot "angelfire" dot "com/scary/ravenpan/RavenPanfanart" dot "html"  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Thirty-Seven   
January 19, 798 (thursday)   
()()()   
  
After supper, Trunks took Truten into her room, playing with the child a little bit before changing her and rocking her to sleep while Goten worked on the dishes.   
  
Goten was in a tight black top, the sleeves falling off her shoulders, revealing leather bra supported by silver chains as the strap. She was also sporting the tightest pair of jean shorts that she and Bra could find in K-mart, the shorts just falling below the curve of her behind... the one she wiggled as she danced to the music while doing dishes.   
  
Truten finally asleep, Trunks carefully lay her in her crib, turning on the soft mobile as he left the room, closing the door to a crack. He moved to the kitchen door, and felt longing grow in his heart once more as he watched Goten.   
  
"Oh baby, baby - I shouldn't have let you go - And now you're out of sight, yeah - Show me how want it to be. - Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because..." Goten sang as she swished her hips.   
  
A barely audible growl left Trunks's throat. He just couldn't take it anymore, not being able to barely touch her, except in slumber. He wanted to touch her, to taste her... to make her _feel_ what he knew she could.   
  
Three steps and his arms were around her from behind, his right crossed over her chest, his hand resting over her breast, his left hand slid down and cupping her womanhood as he kissed her neck. "Goten.... you're killing me....." he growled softly.   
  
Goten dropped the plate she was drying, freezing in her spot. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Trunks..." she whispered, not sure what was going to happen.   
  
"Pleeaase," he whispered against her ear, his long hair tickling her shoulder. "Please let me touch you... please. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to, I promise. Just... please...." his voice held a broken, pleading tone.   
  
Goten leaned back against him, her only response was a whimpering moan from feeling something very different inside her body, starting from his hands, and moving out in waves over her.   
  
Gently, he tweaked her nipple, his left hand unerringly brushing against her nub. "Tell me, Goten... tell me you'll let me touch you?"   
  
Goten cried out, leaning her head back, her hips pushing up towards his hand.   
  
He kissed at her neck, pressing her closer to the counter, his hand pressed tightly between, moving slightly once more as he gently massaged her breast. "Feels better when someone else touches you... doesn't it," he whispered, gently kissing the nape of her neck.   
  
Goten never felt this before... she of course had been curious... and after learning how to, enjoyed to touch herself... but this..."Kami..." she whimpered, arching her back a bit.   
  
He licked at the side of her neck, kissing her shoulder as his left hand continued to move against her treasure, his right slipping beneath her shirt and gently grasping her breast through the leather of the bra.   
  
Goten's eyes widened and she cried out, falling forward before leaning back hard into Trunks, her hips unconciously pumping up at his hand, wetting against his fingers.   
  
He groaned as he felt himself stir, pressing himself tightly behind her before quickly slipping his hand away. He quickly unbuttoned her shorts, then his hand slipped down, between her panties and her skin, his fingers gently stroking her. "Goten..." he whispered her name like a prayer - knowledge of what he was doing to her... making his heart soar.   
  
She spread her legs slightly, giving him better access. "Oh gods... Trunks..." she cried, her arms coming above her head and wrap backwards around his neck.   
  
His right hand slipped beneath the leather bra, pushing it up as he continued to stroke one breast, and then the other, back and forth, leaving neither unattended. He tilted his hand slightly to dip a few fingers into her wet heat, bringing the slickened appendages out to glance over her nub smoothely.   
  
Goten bucked, crying loudly as a flood of heat washed over her body, and she grabbed Trunks's hair tightly to hold her up as she came all over his hand.   
  
He grunted as she pulled at his hair, his fangs brushing against her shoulder as he left a small hickey mark, continuing to stroke her, his right hand holding her up as he kept her there. "Ride the wave," he encouraged her. "Let it just crash over you and take over," he whispered.   
  
Goten did so, her breaths in small pants, cries as for the first time she felt exactly what in a male form he caused Trunks to feel... and it was amazing.   
  
He turned her around, seating her on the counter and pulling her in for a deep kiss as he continued stroking her, his other hand pulling off her panties and shorts as he did so.   
  
Goten clung to him, her fingers searching for someplace to touch, to feel, her lips claiming Trunks as her own as she pumped her hips against his hand.   
  
He thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting a slightly different Goten than he was used to, but knowing it was still Goten nonetheless. He moved his kisses downward, suckling first one pert nipple, than the other; her movements, her sounds intoxicating him as he continued to stroke her.   
  
Goten leaned back onto the counter, gasping for breath as she whimpered, her hands playing in Trunks' hair. "Gods Trunks... please..." she whispered.   
  
"As long as you _are_ pleased," he whispered against her stomach kissing it, then moving his hand away as he nuzzled the soft dark hair at the juncture of her thighs, his tongue darting out to taste her. He groaned... so spicey... so sweet... so perfect.   
  
At that feeling... the softness of a tongue against that spot, she screamed in pleasure, cumming again... so sensative in that part of her body.   
  
He knelt before her as though worshipping a goddess, resting her legs to either side of his shoulders, pressing a finger into her, finding her spot easily, as he licked at her again, suckling... drinking up her sweet nectar.   
  
Goten thrashed about on the counter, riding the wave as Trunks wouldn't let her come back down, wanting more... fearing it and craving it at the same time... "Please Trunks..." she cried out.   
  
He was so hard now it was painful, but her cries egged him on, letting her come down slightly as he lapped up her essence, licking at the joint of her thighs; then down to lick and nip behind her knee, knowing it was sensative, his hand still gently stroking her, keeping her just beneath the mountain's peak.   
  
"Oh gods... please Trunks!" Goten cried, grabbing his hair and curling over his head, pushing his face deep into her crotch, wanting something deep inside.   
  
He slipped a second finger inside, gently stroking her, "I made a promise, Goten," he whispered, kissing her stomach.   
  
"I don't care!" she cried, hugging his head, her breasts in his face.   
  
He groaned, suckling her breasts, slowly bringing her down, stroking her as she recoverd. "No Goten... if I did, everything I've learned about respecting women would be for nothing," he said with regret.   
  
She lay back on the counter, whimpering. "I hate you..." she panted, not meaning it.   
  
"I won't take advantage of you," he whispered, kissing at the base of her throat.   
  
"You're evil," she pouted.   
  
"Maybe, but even evil has someone they care too much about to hurt," He withdrew his fingers, brushing them across the back of her knee, his lips catching hers once more, filled with all his being.   
  
Goten kissed him back, grabbing onto his shirt, holding him close, pressing her hips upwards into him. "But I want you now..." she whimpered.   
  
He groaned, "Goten, please... don't."   
  
"Please Trunks... I want to feel what it's like with you in me..." Goten begged.   
  
"You're not thinking clearly," He whispered, kissing her cheek.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks, then pushed away, grabbing her clothing and running to the bedroom, shutting the door, tiny cries coming from inside.   
  
Trunks watched her go, gripping his hand into a fist, wincing. He knew what she was thinking, but she was wrong. He wanted her... too much. It ... he just couldn't do that to her, he'd made a promise. And that promise was to her.   
  
Angry with himself for even letting down his guard so much as to instigate what'd happened, he penned a quick note, leaving it on the table, and going to the saiyajin training ground. For the first time since his father had forced him back into being male... he really needed to blow something up.   
  
Goten laid in bed, curled up, wishing she knew just why Trunks didn't like her... was she REALLY that ugly? She tried so hard to tease him, trying to seduce him, but he wouldn't touch her... and now... now he had, and she wanted him to keep going, but he wouldn't! Why wouldn't he?!   
  
Trunks jumped to SSJ for the first time since long before he was even turned into a woman. The ground was a wasteland, home to so many fights, but amazingly there was still a few mesas standing.   
  
There wouldn't be for long, all his heartache lending to his strength.   
  
Goten bit her lip, letting her hand slide between her legs, feeling, trying to find out how Trunks did what he had done... her body wanting more... wishing he was here to give it to her... her own hand didn't compare anymore.   
  
He couldn't take it. She probably hated him now... hated him. That hurt so much... to think she would hate him. Why? He cared for her, that's why. He cherished her.... Cherishes....   
  
Realising blowing up a landsape wouldn't do much good, he turned and swiftly flew back toward home.   
  
Goten gave up, not able to bring herself to completetion, and instead fell into a fitful sleep, still naked, her thighs wet with her own essence.   
  
Trunks quietly entered the house, feeling her ki in fitful slumber, dropping his shoes at the door and stripping to his boxers in the hall. He went into their bedroom and slid in behind her, cuddling her to himself, resting his hand over her slick heat, the covers pulled over them. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form.   
  
Goten whimpered in her sleep, pressing backwards against him.   
  
He groaned softly, and sighed, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Sleep... rest," he whispered to her, nuzzling her, himself getting sleepy just by having mentally worn himself out.   
  
Goten snuggled back into his arms, sighing contently, relaxing in his arms.   
  
He closed his eyes, and soon fell to his own deep slumber.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	39. 38 January 28, 798 Saturday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Cryptic Maia: (38) Yeah, not just sexual tension... but speaking entirely different languages sometimes as well =laughs=  
  
animeprincess1452: (38) =chuckle= that seems about right :)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (37) =wide grin= Yay for Hormones!!!!  
  
ladybugg: (38) LOL, that's an interesting take on it....  
  
LadyKATT: (38) Trunks: =rehugs= RP: hehe, yeah, glad to see someone looking at this with the same eye as Trunks is hehe.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (38) heheeee  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (38) YAY! another who thinks Trunks is sweet! (Trunks: I'm on a roll - see? I'm all sensitave male now. =grins=) awww yeah, I feel a bit bad for Goten too.  
  
Tatoosh: (37) most certainly it has... (38) Absolutely correct... add to that that he doesn't even know WHAT it is he's feeling... and we have one screwed up demi-saiyajin. :)  
  
A/N: THATS it for now! The rest of the reviews will be replied to in the next chapter - I'm putting up two, since I was gone for so long... and the next is niiiice and looooong :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Thirty-Eight   
January 28, 798 (saturday)   
()()()   
  
It was Saturday. Goten opened her eyes, feeling the arms of Trunks around her waist, and moaned softly. For about a week now, Trunks had taken to driving her wild, then not finishing what he started, and it was getting to be insane.   
  
Goten wanted to know what it was like to have sex as a female... and she wanted her once wife to show her. And Today... today she _would_ get it.   
  
She rolled over to face Trunks, examining his body, looking for a way to start what she hoped would end with what she wanted.   
  
"Goten..." Trunks moaned in his sleep, shifting slightly, obviously dreaming of her - whether as male or female it wasn't obvious. what WAS obvious, however, was the effect it was having on him.   
  
Goten smiled, then started to kiss Trunks neck gently, guiding him to lay on his back, her hand gently caressing his shoulder.   
  
He groaned softly, too deep asleep to realise this wasn't part of his dream.   
  
Once on his back, Goten slowly kissed down Trunks stomach, her fingers gently finding the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. Springing from a bed of dark lavender curls, his shaft greeted her proudly as the man groaned her name once more in his sleep.   
  
Goten run a finger along it... never having done this before... but watched having it done on her as a him enough that, perhaps, she could figure it out... slowly she leaned over and kissed the tip.   
  
"Nnn..."   
  
It tasted almost like Trunks' tongue... only harder... she smiled, then licked along the bottom of it, tasting the taut skin.   
  
His thighs tensed slightly, as a low moan tore itself from his throat.   
  
_Must be doing this right..._ she smirked, then slowly drew him into her mouth, testing to see how much she could take.   
  
He groaned, his hips pushing up slightly.   
  
Goten moaned as well, pulling back, letting her tongue slide unlong the shaft, then flick the tip.   
  
Trunks's eyes flew open, "Go... ten...?" he asked sleepily, not fully awake, thinking he was waking from his 'dream'.   
  
Goten looked up and smirked, then pulled Trunks back into her mouth, moaning.   
  
The vibrations of her mouth cauused him to groan, "Uhnnnn, Goten... you... uhhnnnnn...."   
  
Goten moved a bit faster, moving her own hand down to gently touch herself, finding herself already wet, knowing what she wanted to do... to get him hard, then take him herself... not giving him a chance to leave her again...   
  
"Stop...." he groaned, trying to wake.   
  
Goten shook her head gently, then ran her teeth along his shaft gently, coming up to suck on his tip.   
  
He groaned, "Goten..." he had to be the strong one. "Goten, you can't.... uhnnn...."   
  
Goten released him, her hand coming to caress his shaft as she looked up at him. "I want you, Trunks... and I want you _now_..." she purred.   
  
"No... we can't..." He tried to pull away.   
  
Goten looked up at Trunks, her eyes begging. "Please Trunks... I need you..." she slid up his body to kiss his lips, her hand still on his shaft as her slit slid along it, the tip brushing against her nub as she did so, causing her to gasp.   
  
He flipped her over so he was on top. "We can't," he said, a little more breathlessly. "At least not right now... try to cool down, think reasonably.... we don't even have any condoms!"   
  
"I don't care... I want you in me!" Goten whimpered, reaching for him, her body screaming for sex.   
  
"Goten, I'm not going to let you get pregnant - and I'm not going to take you, or let you make me take you.... you're just hormonal right now, it'll pass... it gets like this for about a week and then it passes," he soothed, kissing her shoulder, his fingers taking place at her warmth as he moved to the side.   
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Goten shouted, grabbing his hair. "Trunks, I want you IN me, PLEASE!"   
  
"I DO CARE! I care so much it hurts, Goten, and I'm not going to let you talk me into doing something that will make you hate me, that will make it impossible for us to go back to what it should be, I can't let you hate me, I care too much!" he shouted at her, pushing away and backing to the door. "I'm sorry, but I CAN'T!" he turned, slamming their bedroom door shut and leaning against it, jamming his hand through his long tangled hair.   
  
"PLEASE Trunks!" Goten cried, her hand slipping to where his had just been, rubbing herself... needing to be touched.   
  
The baby started screaming for attention just then, hungry, wet, upset at the anger and pain flowing through her parent's ki. Trunks didn't answer, going to her room to care for his daughter, his jaw grit tightly.   
  
Goten heard their daughter, but knew Trunks would care for her. Crying, she lay back on the bed, rubbing herself, trying to get the feeling to go away... maybe if she just got rid of it herself... she wouldn't need Trunks so much....   
  
"I'm going to regret this, Truten, aren't I...." Trunks asked, snuggling his daughter. "Your daddy's going to really make me regret this, I just know it. But..." he looked to the door, hearing the weeping, his heart breaking. "I can't deny Goten anything.... I just can't." He placed his daughter into her playpen with a few toys and a bottle, and carefully shut the door.   
  
Goten's soft cries turned to whimpers as she closed her eyes, imagining Trunks in bed with her, his tongue dancing along where her fingers were... then sliding up her body and impaling her. She moaned, imagining how he would feel....   
  
And with an inaudible click the door opened... weight pressed down on the bed moments before his tongue joined her fingers, dancing over her warmth, tasting her.   
  
Goten shuddered, her breath hitching as her fingers still moved, her dream more real than she thought.   
  
The fingers of his left hand joined hers, gently pressing into her as his tongue lapped at her nectar, then along the nub.   
  
Goten's eyes opened, and she whimpered at seeing him there. "Trunks..." she cried, her hand coming to play in his hair.   
  
He payed long attention there, trying to bring her to completion. He stiffened his tongue, dipping it within her, tasting her at her source.   
  
Goten's back arched, crying out, happy for the attention... but her body screamed for more... she couldn't deny it... but knew that Trunks would.   
  
But in stead of letting her ride the wave until she was exhausted, he began kissing up her body, paying attention to the sensitive skin beneath her breasts, kissing her breastbone, licking along her throat.   
  
She panted, her hands travelling slowly down his back as he started upwards. "Please Trunks... " she whimpered quietly.   
  
"Forgive me," he whispered, "I never could deny you anything for long," he said, positioning himself at her entrance. Swiftly, he impaled inside her, feeling himself push past her barrier, and stilling, holding her close. Kissing her, wishing he could give her what she wanted without the cost of pain.   
  
Goten's eyes widened, and there was a tiny whimper of pain before her arms came around his neck, holding him close, kissing him passionatly. Inside her, a fire burned in her belly.   
  
"Just tell me what you want," he whispered against her lips, kissing her with all the fiery passion that burned within him.   
  
"I just want you to make love to me forever..." she whispered.   
  
Slowly he pulled out, slowly he pressed back into her, groaning, "I'll do anything for you, you know that," he whispered back, nuzzling her throat as he set a slow, lingering pace.   
  
Goten arched her back, feeling so complete now with him in her... this is what Trunks felt as a female... oh gods... it was perfect. She cried his name softly as she pressed up to meet him.   
  
He moved with her, groaning at the sensation, "You feel sooo good," he moaned, nuzzling her throat still as he moved, one hand coming between them, his thumb flicking her nub as he angled his hips.   
  
Goten cried out, pressing up against him hard as she came with that. "TRUNKS!" she screamed, grabbing his shoulders.   
  
He grunted as she clamped down on him, fighting to keep control, stopping his movement momentarily, wanting to keep going, but he was so close, himself....   
  
Goten held it a bit more, then slowly slid back down to the bed, panting, looking at Trunks, hoping it wasn't going to end already.   
  
He caught his breath, and his stamina... this was something he hadn't done in a very long time - but he began to move again, setting a swifter pace this time, feeling her surround him, his hands exploring her perfectly gorgeous body.   
  
Goten panted to match his pace, her legs spreading wider to give him a way to get even deeper. "Trunks, you feel soo good in me... " she purred.   
  
He moaned, suckling at her throat, his hands coming to guide her legs to wrap tightly about him. "Goten..."   
  
"Kami Trunks... take me..." Goten cried, her fingernails scratching down his back as she started to find release once more.   
  
The stinging sensation caused by her clawing him, only brought him closer to the edge, causing Trunks to use all his willpower to keep from crashing over the edge as he kept pushing into her tight, hot, wet sheath, keeping her on the edge, driving her constantly over.   
  
She cried out as she came again. Using her legs to pull him fully into her, arching her back so that her breasts were against his chest as she screamed in passion.   
  
He grit his teeth, then growled as he felt himself release into her. As he did so, his mouth came down on hers in a bruising, posessive, needful kiss whilst he kept milking himself deep into her.   
  
Goten didn't notice, passionate cries escaping into his mouth at the sensation of his release. She kissed him back deeply, her heart having missed this connection when their roles were reversed.   
  
He propped himself on his elbows as he remained above her, deep inside her as he kissed her passionately.   
  
Goten's arms gently ran up and down his back, relaxing a bit, concentrating on their kiss.   
  
Trunks groaned into the kiss, his tongue stroking hers almost delicately, exploring her mouth as though mapping it for survival.   
  
Goten let him, then the need for air made her pull her head back, panting and looking into Trunks' eyes.   
  
Out of breath, he looked back at her, adoration, devotion in his eyes. "Wonderful," He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.   
  
"So that's what you felt..." Goten panted, amazement in her voice.   
  
Trunks didn't answer, nuzzling her, suckling on the edge of her ear, just above her earring.   
  
"So.... was that it?" she asked.   
  
He chuckled, "No..." then he blinked and pulled back, utter shock and fear on his face. "Oh shit!"   
  
Goten blinked. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Condom..." He whimpered, burying his face in her neck. The scent of sex was far too heavy in the air... he couldn't tell... he didn't know where she stood.   
  
Goten's eyes widened. "Is there a certain time that's dangerous?" she asked, thinking of the calander in her drawer... she had started to keep track, so she knew when to stock up on vicadin.   
  
"Yes..." he grumbled. "And I never bothered to find out when, because by the time it was an issue, it WASN'T!"   
  
Goten thought for a moment, then reached over for her calander, pulling it out and reading it.   
  
Trunks only groaned, slipping out of her and snuggling against her side, whimpering. He just KNEW if he got her pregnant, he was a dead man.   
  
Goten sat up, reading the calander. "I'm due in three days..." she groaned... then reached into the drawer and pulled out another book... "Facts on a Woman's Body" by Dr. Lemons.   
  
"Don't bother... I guess we'll find out in three days," he moaned into her shoulder. "Shall I get measured for my casket now, or wait a week?"   
  
"But I don't want you to be upset until then..." Goten said, thumbing through the book quickly. She then found the page and stopped, reading it. "It says here that the fertility time is around the 14th day.... and I'm on the..." she looked at the calander and counted... "25th day.... I think we're safe." She looked at Trunks and smiled.   
  
Trunks sighed in relief, "Doesn't change that I'm buying extra strength condoms when I go shopping," he told her, nuzzling her throat as twined his leg with hers, already stirring against her hip.   
  
"Well.... does that mean we have to stop then today?" she asked, looking at him with hungry eyes.   
  
Trunks pressed himself against her, "I'd say not... the damage has already been done," he smiled as he kissed her throat gently.   
  
Goten just purred. "Good... cause you've stayed away from me for far too long."   
  
"Evil Temptress," he muttered - catching her mouth with his own.   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	40. February 2 Thursday, April 28 friday 798

Reviewer Corner:   
  
The Lost Saiyan: (38) :) So glad you like!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (38) =laughs= Who says Trunks doesn't want it?!?!?! Just because he's not giving in and trying to be a 'nice guy' - doesn't mean he doesn't want to screw her silly!  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (38) Awww, thanks! Yeah me and AlisonSky (co author) had a BLAST! Glad you like the 'Ten pic -- isn't she a hottie?  
  
Rae TB: (38) WELCOME!!! Glad to have caught ya :) So glad you enjoy. I do try to update every day, if I'm able :) So glad it's a favourite too :D -- Yes, it is angst beautiful - Trunks still doesn't know what he's feeling, and the longer he's a guy... the more in danger he is of returning to his original self. -- Definitely more of that... LOL - but don't worry, just because things are getting a l!77l3 better, doesn't mean that they'll stay that way :) (sorry, l337 moment.) -- Wow... so glad to hear our writing is something you can be in for a long read with -- cause we're maybe just about halfway through the story at this point :) Very glad you're enjoying it!!! hehe, glad you were happy with the song... co-author and I agonised for AGES on what the heck to call this, and one day my sister in law started singing this randomly and I was like 'THATS IT!!!' and thus a name for the fic was born :) -- Don't worry about babbling, we love long reviews, means you really do like what's going on. Thanks again for the compliments on writing style/grammar/spelling - it means a lot :)  
  
Kixie: (38) =giggles= yep, nine of 'em is the current count. :) Awww.... Glad to be messing with your emotions... I'm all sociopathical like that ;) (Trunks: See? Another one who agrees with me! - Goten: bite me. - Trunks: =whimper=) pooooosssibly eventually... perhaps.... =giggles= Yeah, food bills are always high with those two =shakes head= hehee. No worries on the rambling - keep on rambling :) Thanks a bunch!  
  
crashbaptiste: (38) hehee... aww, thanks a bunch - we did have fun!  
  
Gothic Gohan: (via email) - figured your p.s. should be answered here too... just in case there are other's wondering. The question was about Goten's Female figure vs. Trunks's... and who had bigger boobs. I figure Goten's definitely got a figure, though it's a bit more slendar... perhaps a C-cup... Trunks, however, was more likely a DD-cup (concurrent with an E-cup) hehe - both are hourglassy, but seeing as Trunks has Bulma for a mom, his she-self was likely a bit more voluptuous :)  
  
A/N: We're BACKKKKK from holiday - and shall now regale you (hopefully) daily until we leave for DragonCon in early september!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Thirty-Nine   
February 2, 798 (thursday)   
()()()   
  
In the days following their scare, Trunks walked on eggshells... The following day, he went and bought condoms... so that they might not be caught unprepared again. He winced, knowing Goten was still too new to being female for her periods to be regular, and she was already two days late.   
  
Goten was sitting on the couch, a plate of a hamburger and potato salad on her lap as she watched a soap opera. Her head was tilted to the side, trying to understand what was so important about this type of tv show.   
  
The keys jingled in the lock as Trunks returned, "Uhm.. sorry I'm late," he said sheepishly, closing the door behind him.   
  
"That's fine," Goten stated, eyes glued to the tv.   
  
He set his keys and the small paper bag on the entry-table, putting his coat up as he kicked off his shoes, "What're you watching?"   
  
"General Hospital," Goten stated, taking a bite of her burger, eyes not leaving the screen. "These shows are SOOO stupid."   
  
"Young and the Restless is better," Trunks said offhandedly.   
  
"I mean, you can see that this guy likes that girl... EVERYONE knows it, and she likes him too, but she's having that other guy's baby cause her father paid that guy's father money to get her knocked up so his grandchild can inhert that guy's family fortune!"   
  
Trunks blinked, "That is pretty effed up. I'd have to say it's worse than the 'they love each other, she had his baby, but neither of them know how the other feels' plot."   
  
"How can people watch this garbage?" Goten asked as she took another bite, still entranced with the screen.   
  
"They're entranced with the human dilemma of constant misunderstanding and wrong doing? Face it, Goten - our lives'd make a GREAT soap opera."   
  
"As the Dragonballs Turn..." Goten blinked and looked at Trunks as a commercial started. "I made supper... it's on the table."   
  
"Thanks," he nodded with a smile. "I... brought home something for you," he said offhandedly, as he made his way to the kitchen, motioning to the bag on the sidetable.   
  
"Dessert?" Goten squeaked, jumping up and following behind Trunks.   
  
"Uhm...no, but if you want some I can go out and get it for you?   
  
"No, it's ok. But what did you get me then?" Goten asked, confused.   
  
"Uh... well, I... uhm...."   
  
Goten grabbed the bag and opened it. "Don't be upset," Trunks said quicky, looking at her over the fridge door.   
  
Goten pulled out a pregnancy test. "What's this for?"   
  
"Uhm... well, you're late..."   
  
"Only by a couple days... and should you be able to sense if I was or not?"   
  
"I guess. I just..." Trunks shrugged.   
  
"Just what?" Goten asked.   
  
"Want to be sure?   
  
"But I don't want to pee in a cup, Trunks! I don't have control on where I aim anymore!" Goten whined.   
  
Trunks sighed. "You just sit on a toilet, and stick the wand between your legs while you're going. It's not that hard, Goten."   
  
"But I'll get pee on my hands!" Goten protested.   
  
"No you won't," Trunks ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, all you have to do is stick the tip of the thing while you're peeing, into the pee, not your whole hand!"   
  
Goten just whimpered and gave Trunks a very pitiful look.   
  
Trunks returned it full force, "Please? C'mon Goten..."   
  
"Can't we just have Gohan come over and tell us?"   
  
Trunks's eyes got wide, "No!" he said quickly, terror on his features. "If he knew we... that I... you... us..." he waved his hands in front of him.   
  
"He already probably knows we do that!" Goten stated.   
  
"It was only once!" Trunks squeaked.   
  
Goten sighed. "Yeah... once..." she took the test and started to the bathroom, remembering what their first times usually were like.   
  
Considering the only other first time they'd had... ended up with Trunks pregnant.   
  
Trunks blinked after her as she left - confused as to why she seemed to drop mood so fully, so suddenly.   
  
Goten sat on the toliet, trying to figure out how to stick the thing under her... and then cried out as she got pee on her hand. "TRUNKS!" she whimpered.   
  
Trunks was pacing out the door, and knocked when he heard his name, "What?" he called through.   
  
"I peed on myself!" she whimpered, reaching over to wash her hands.   
  
There was a destinctive thud as Trunks's head connected with the door.   
  
"It's not funny!" Goten said as she scrubbed her hands.   
  
"I wasn't laughing, did you put it down flat?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I think it fell into the toliet..." Goten got off the toliet and looked down... but it was gone.   
  
Trunks sighed, "Can I come in?"   
  
"Just don't laugh at me," Goten whimpered, on her hands and knees, butt facing the doorway.   
  
"I won't laugh," Trunks sighed, opening the door, blinking, then whimpering as he bit his lip. "Uh... Goten...."   
  
Goten turned her head a bit. "Yeah?"   
  
"As much as I enjoy looking at you in that position...." He motioned with an amused look. He knelt down behind her and reached out....   
  
Goten lowered her head to look between her legs. "OH! That's where it is!"   
  
Trunks plucked it from her inner thigh, and put it up to rest on the counter, shaking his head at her as he did so.   
  
Goten got to her knees and reached for toliet paper. "I feel all icky now..." she commented.   
  
"Then take a shower," Trunks shot back - similar response to how Goten'd spoken when he'd made such comments.   
  
"I will!" Goten stood up and started to undress, then realized that Trunks was in the room and covered herself again. "Um.... "   
  
Trunks sighed and turned without a word, shutting the door behind him, forcefully. "For someone who was so intent to seduce me the other day, you sure got shy real fast."   
  
"I... I wasn't thinking!" Goten shouted back, her voice betraying all that brashness as she slowly slid her clothing off.   
  
"Hn..." Trunks sighed, sliding to sit on the floor, staring at the bathroom door like it was an enemy.   
  
Goten crept into the shower, turning on a lukewarm spray, then stepping in, sighing at the feeling of the water running along her body.   
  
Trunks folded his arms now, simply listening.   
  
"The other day..." Goten chuckled softly to herself... remembering the passion... having missed it for too long. She reached for the loofah and started to scrub her body, moaning softly as she ran the nylon along her nipples.   
  
Trunks blinked at the door, had Goten just... moaned?   
  
Goten leaned against the shower wall, her eyes closed as she washed her body slowly... the loofah a repensentation of Trunks' hands as he had touched her... teased her... her body remembering it all.   
  
Trunks stood, putting his ear to the door, feeling just a little guilty, as he listened to the shower falling over Goten, listened to her soft breathing.   
  
Goten lowered her hands, gently washing her more private area, moaning softly. "Trunks..." she whispered.   
  
He felt himself stirring as she spoke his name, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped his fist on the doorframe. Why did Goten have to torture him like this?   
  
Goten whimpered as she ran the loofa over her nub, arching her body against the water as she felt herself getting wet, the womanly essence running along her thigh and mixing in with the water.   
  
Pure torture.... Listening to Goten like this.... it was painful.   
  
Goten started to breath a bit more heavily, running the loofah over herself constantly until she cried out, reaching her peak.   
  
Trunks whimpered opening the door, "Goten...."   
  
Goten couldn't hear him, lost in the sound of her own voice echoing off the tiles and that water in her ears as she rode her wave of passion, crying out softly.   
  
Unable to take it any longer, Trunks swiftly moved forward, pushing aside the curtain, his mouth coming down over hers, drowning out her cries as his hand replaced hers, keeping her high on the pinnacle.   
  
Goten's eyes opened wide for a moment in shock, then she surrendered to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as she pushed her hips against his hand.   
  
Trunks moved to stand carefully in the shower with her, not caring that his dress shirt and slacks were being ruined, his sock feet already soaked. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he shifted his hand, thrusting a finger into her, reaching for her spot, groaning as he felt himself press against her hip.   
  
Goten cried out in his mouth, her body arching into him as her juices coated his hand. her fingers dug into his back.   
  
Trunks groaned, licking and nipping down along her jawline now, running his tongue along the hollow beneath her ear.   
  
Goten leaned her head on his shoulder, her hands slowly moving down his wet clothed body, until her hands rested on his hips and massaged them.   
  
He groaned, pressing himself against her stomach as his hands roamed her body, caressing her, memorising her new form.   
  
"Trunks..." Goten moaned softly, her hands coming to pull his shirt from his pants, running along his smooth stomach.   
  
He groaned, his lips grazing her shoulder, "Yes?"   
  
Goten breathed heavily, looking at Trunks with lustfilled eyes. "You... you're going to get sick in these... wet clothes..." she said.   
  
"This isn't exactly a cold autumn rain, is it?" Trunks asked, his lips grazing along her collar bone now as he moved down, his need now pressing against her thigh.   
  
Goten moaned, pressing herself closer. "We're... we're going to need a new test at this rate," she chuckled.   
  
"Way I figure..." Trunks mumbled, moving down to lick the top of her breast. "If you're not already pregnant, you're far enough through your cycle you won't get," He brought her nipple into his mouth and suckled gently, his hands stroking her thighs and backside as he pulled her to lean slightly as he knelt before her. "Besides... your scent isn't conceptionable."   
  
Goten cried out, splitting her legs a bit for him. "Are you sure?" she asked between pants.   
  
His lips moved down her stomach, "I'm willing to take the risk, and succumb to your seductress wiles," he muttered, his tonge flicking through her bellybutton.   
  
"But I... I didn't do anything... this time..." she moaned, her knees getting a bit weak.   
  
"On your knees when I came in," He lifted his hands to grasp her rear, "then being all coy and shy.... and moaning," he kneaded his hands over her rear as his tongue trailed along the juncture of her thighs.   
  
"But I... I wasn't... oh gods Trunks," Goten moaned, falling back against the wall as her hands came down to play in his hair.   
  
He kept her from falling, "Temptress," he muttered, licking her treasure as the water shunted down on them both.   
  
Goten cried out as she came from that one intimate lick, grabbing onto Trunks' hair tightly. "TRUNKS!"   
  
He chuckled, pushing his tongue between her lower lips, lapping into her and along to her nub, flicking it.   
  
Goten cried out more, her toes curling as her body curled a bit over Trunks. "Please Trunks..." she whimpered.   
  
He stopped momentarily, kissing her stomach, "Please what?"   
  
"I don't know... but please..." Goten whimpered.   
  
"I thought that's what I was doing," Trunks rested his cheek against her stomach. "Pleasing you...."   
  
Goten just whimpered.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he nuzzled her under her breast.   
  
Goten... just whimpered.   
  
"I didn't think so," he stood and kissed her deeply, sharing her taste.   
  
Goten kissed back, still weak, then slowly slid along the tile down until she was on her knees, he hands roaming down his stomach and hips... then his hardness.   
  
Trunks groaned, his hips jerking, his head falling back.   
  
Goten's fingers fiddled with the zipper, then unzipped Trunks to allow his pants to fall into the tub. She then let her fingers trail over the buldge under the boxers. "All's fair in love and war, huh?"   
  
The water from the shower washing down over them, Trunks braced his hand against the wall. "Evil...."   
  
Goten pulled down Trunks' boxers and then reached to pull Trunks' member into his hands. "You're the one going Peeping Tom on me in the shower... this is your punishment."   
  
Trunks groaned, twitching in her hands, pushing into them. "Damn you...."   
  
Goten leaned closer and blew along the tip of Trunks' shaft. "Patience, Trunks..." Goten teased, then leaned over to gently lick the tip.   
  
Trunks groaned, his hand grasping the shower wall, "Goten... "   
  
Goten just lifted Trunks' member and licked down the underside of it, sucking at the base and slowly licking back up.   
  
Trunks shuddered, barely able to stand, groaning, whimpering.   
  
Goten smirked, then took the hard shaft into her mouth slowly.   
  
Trunks almost sobbed, "Damnit...."   
  
Goten chuckled and slowly moved her head back and forth, slowly, then moving faster and faster.   
  
One hand gripped to the wall, pressing so hard his fingers broke the tile and imbedded themselves into the wall. Slowly, without his permission, his hips began to move toward her.   
  
Goten moaned, opened her mouth a bit to take him in further as a hand reached up to gently caress his balls.   
  
He shuddered at her touch, groaning. "Not.... uhnnnn."   
  
Soon Goten knelt back, licking the tip again. "Do you want to cum in my mouth?" she asked.   
  
Trunks could only whimper, unsure if he did or not... he wanted to be inside her again.... like that first night.... like the last time.   
  
Goten leaned over and licked the tip again. "Is that a yes?"   
  
"I.... I don't know..." he whimpered - it was painful, how hard she'd gotten him.   
  
Goten took him into her mouth once more, sucking hard and moving fast.   
  
And after another full minute of this torture, he could do nothing but whimper her name softly as he came hard into her mouth, his seed hitting the back of her throat as he gasped.   
  
Goten moaned and drank it all, sucking until each drop was released.   
  
Trunks panted, falling to his knees before her, kissing her softly, gently, his hands running down her water slickened body in gentle strokes.   
  
Goten kissed him back, his taste on her lips. "Better now?" she asked.   
  
Trunks pouted, but nodded, before pulling away a little then nuzzling her throat.   
  
Goten kissed is forehead. "I love you..." she said softly.   
  
But Trunks's only reply was a gentle kiss to her throat.   
  
Goten purred.   
  
He sighed softly, his hand coming up to cup her breast, his thumb gently running over her nipple.   
  
Goten moaned. "Trunks..." she whined playfully.   
  
"What?" he asked softly, mouthing her ear, his tongue playing with the earring.   
  
"Someone's frisky," she chuckled.   
  
"... Maybe," Trunks purred into her ear, his hand slipping lower to play along her stomach as he rested with one arm against the tub wall.   
  
Goten closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Oh gods Trunks..."   
  
His lips came down to play along her shoulder, "Hmm?"   
  
"Please..."   
  
"Please what, hon?"   
  
Goten just looked at Trunks, her eyes filled with lust. "Make me yours..."   
  
Trunks only growled, posessing her mouth with his own. He had no way to say how much she intoxicated him... he couldn't make her his... he was _hers_.   
  
Goten leaned back, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed, smiling. She loved him heart and soul, no matter who was what sex. Goten knew that deep in the soul....   
  
Trunks felt himself stirr as he brought his hand down between her legs, gently stroking her there.   
  
Goten gasped and cried out, throwing her head back. She was still SO sensative.   
  
He just rested his hand there, not wanting to toss her over the edge, just to give her small sweet pleasure as his lips massaged her throat.   
  
Goten pulled back a bit, leaning against the wall, panting. "Did you buy yourself anything when you got me the test?" she asked, a bit out of breath.   
  
"What kind of anything?" Trunks asked, though he knew.   
  
"In case the test has a negative result, to keep me from having to pee on myself again?" Goten smirked.   
  
"The sort of thing that sits around in my wallet, while the rest lie in my briefcase kind of thing?" Trunks licked the hollow of her throat.   
  
Goten just purred in response.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Trunks kissed at her throat, kicking off his pants, his sock feet slipping slightly in the tub as he knelt before her, one hand searching for his, now sopping wallet. "Good thing money can wash," he quipped, winking at her. "Though a drier and more comfortable setting might do."   
  
"I'll take whatever you plan on dishing out," Goten chuckled.   
  
"Mmmmm that reminds me, I'm still hungry," his stomach rumbled.   
  
Goten just started to laugh.   
  
"What, I hardly got to eat lunch!"   
  
Goten shook her head, stepping out of the tub and pulling Trunks with her.   
  
He shut the tap and let her drag him along... glancing at the test on the counter as he did so. _She's not pregnant!_   
  
Letting out a half shout of joy, he picked Goten up and ran with her to their bed....   
  
()()()  
April 28, 798  
Friday  
()()()  
  
Goten looked at the calander in the kitchen. On it, there was a countdown of how long it would be until they could find the Dragonballs. She still had about six months left in this form, and while she couldn't wait to get back to normal... she still wanted to explore the more interesting parts of being a female... while having the oppurtunity.   
  
Then, from the bedroom, the sounds of Truten cooing came. Goten smiled and walked to the back bedroom, his old room, and looked at the infant in the crib. She was getting bigger... wait... she was standing! Holding onto the rails, but she was standing! "Oh my Kami, Truten!" Goten cried, running into the room and picking her daughter up.   
  
"Dadadadadadadadadadadada," the baby babbled, cooing and reaching out to grab her daddy's nose.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder which of us you should be calling that," Goten chuckled, hugging the infant. She then looked at the calander, and smiled. "You know... Trunks is missing so much of your life... your first tooth, the crawling... and now this." She carried the baby into the kitchen, looking at the calendar.   
  
She then looked at Truten. "Sweetie... would you like to have a brother?" she smirked.   
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review! 


	41. 40 May 5 Friday, May 8 Monday 798

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Blue Tajiri: (39) =giggles= Thanks! (40) geeeenius? heh heh - yes, evil bad bad Goten ;)  
  
animeprincess1452: (39) heh, glad you love Trunks's lines in this one ;) Very good observations :) (40) No, it didn't sound weird :) So glad you like!!!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (40) citrus is wonderific, isn't it? LOL, you're in this for the kids!!! =laughs= Please don't die for this fic... I want you to LIIIIIVE! and read it through to the completion in... about a bazillion more chapters ;)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (39) Dead Trunks... =ponders= sounds fun, I'll try to remember that. (40) Currently? Truten is calling Goten Daddy/Papa, and Trunks Mommy/Momma...... Cause technically, that Is kinda correct.  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (40) LOL, well, you try being abstinent for five monthsish... WITH your husband/wife/person/thing and see how you feel? =stops and thinks= oh wait, I did that... yes, you DEFINITELY feel horny LOL. Bra collecting bet money? No matter what happens, I swear that girl has one going on everyone LOL.  
  
Candy the Duck: (40) YAY!  
  
animeman1: (40) sanity? I don't believe there IS such a thing ;) I'm curious why you wonder about it though XD  
  
Tatoosh: (39) You're spot on, it is the most giving his maleness has ever been... pre-femalisationing, he had made one-night-stands into a near ART... =shakes head= Yep, Trunks can't deny Goten anything... at least, as far as he knows. As for realising the depths of his feelings? We all know he's rather slow on the uptake, as well... =sighs= -- Trip was great, and I'm glad to be back! I missed the story too :) (40) so glad you like! As for Goten... well, we all know those Sons never think things ALL the way through....  
  
LadyKATT: (40) Getting Trunks Fixed.... hhee, that's just too amusing a thought XD  
  
A/N: YAY! new chapter! Please review - it makes us happy :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty   
May 5, 798 (friday)   
()()()   
  
A week after Goten's little... conversation with Truten, Trunks came home from work. "I'm back!" he called into the house, hanging up his coat and sitting on the edge of the couch to undo his shoelaces.   
  
Goten was in the bedroom, and looked up quickly from her work. She had a tiny pin from Truten's diapers in her hand, as well as the strips of condoms from the box Trunks had just bought yesterday, commenting that her scent had changed, so they would need to be more careful. Quickly, she put the condoms back in the box, then closed the drawer. "Truten... " Goten called, then realized that the baby... minus her diaper... was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Again.   
  
Trunks looked up to see Truten, hand against the wall and naked as the moment she was born, toddling toward him. He blinked, then went down to kneel. "You're walking?" he asked, blinking.   
  
The infant grinned widely, giggling as she kept one hand against the wall, toddling toward her mother.   
  
Goten came in, holding onto the diaper. "Did she crawl into ... oh my kami, she's walking!" Goten exclaimed, not about to ruin the illusion that Trunks finally was able to catch a first _something_. Truten had actually been doing this for a few days now.   
  
Trunks was struck dumb, holding his hand out to his daughter. "C'mon, Truten... you can do it, let go of the wall," he encouraged her.   
  
Truten kept one hand on the wall, and shook her head.   
  
"C'mon... for Momma?" he asked.   
  
Truten broke into a wide grin, then shook her head again.   
  
Goten sat onto the ground, watching in amazement. This was so cute... she, yet again, wished she knew where the camera was.   
  
"C'mon, you know I won't let you fall," Trunks moved to kneel within quick reach of her, if he leaned forward, and held out his hands. "C'mon Truten..."   
  
She shook her head and giggled, giving him an infant's version of the victory sign. Her thumb was still sticking out, her pinkie and ring fingers only half curled.   
  
Trunks couldn't help but chuckle. "C'mon!" he grinned.   
  
"Go to mama, Truten," Goten urged, getting to her knees. "Or I'm gonna tickle you..."   
  
Truten squealed and held both her hands straight up in the air, swayed a moment, and in three quick steps, glomped her mother, Trunks. Trunks was ecstatic, grasping her to him in a gentle hug, showering the top of her hair with kisses. "I'm so proud of you!"   
  
Goten crawled over, quickly quickly pinning the diaper to the child so as not to ruin another of Trunks's suits. "Good girl..." she said, kissing her daughter's head.   
  
"I can't believe you're walking, and at eleven months! You're such a big girl!" he cooed. "Momma's gonna give you some extra peaches tonight, yes he is," he nuzzled her nose, and she tried to eat it. "Teeth!" Trunks yelped, pulling back   
  
Goten laughed. "Yup. Got my knee today with them."   
  
"Remind me to kiss it better later," Trunks winked at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he stood, swinging their daughter around as the child squealed happily.   
  
"Your daughter has not had a nap today..." Goten said.   
  
"Is that so?" Trunks asked, holding her on his hip and looking at her sternly, "And just why not? Too much Hamtaro, I think," he teased.   
  
"Probably." Goten hid a yawn behind a hand.   
  
"You tired?" He asked, hoping the rings under his eyes wouldn't show as he'd taken his hair out of the tail once he got home. Truten snuggled him, patting his back with a tiny hand and yawning.   
  
"You try chasing after the fastest saiyan on four legs... who won't sleep... and see how you feel." Goten chuckled.   
  
"Wanna trade?" Trunks teased, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.   
  
"In a couple of months... you can deal with terrible twos." She smirked.   
  
"Yay," Trunks chuckled, looking to see Truten had fallen fast asleep. "I don't think she could know HOW to be terrible.... Besides, she hasn't even hit one yet," he laughed quietly.   
  
"If she's anything like we are, she'll figure it out eventually." Goten yawned again. "Hope you're cooking, cause I'm beat."   
  
"And I'm not?" Trunks asked, carrying their daughter to her room. "I'll call for takeout, Goten - I'm beat too."   
  
"Good." Goten followed, leaning in the doorway, eyes half open as she watched. She loved watching Trunks take care of their daughter....   
  
Trunks hummed softly, kissing the sleeping child's forehead before carefully setting her down in the crib. Gently he wrapped her in blankets so she wouldn't be cold, and just stood there, not realising he was being watched, as he gently untangled her black and lavendar hair just a bit. "Beautiful little girl... we're gonna have to keep an eye on you, I bet. If you're anything like your parents," he said gently.   
  
Goten watched, a soft smile on her face. Then, her eyes fluttered closed, and she kinda slumped a bit into the wall, falling asleep standing up. It had been a long day.   
  
Trunks felt the drop in ki and turned, rushing to gather her up before she fell. "You poor thing," he kissed her forehead, picking her up and carrying her to their room.   
  
Goten's eyes fluttered a bit and she moaned, her arms coming to wrap around his neck unconciously.   
  
He smiled, nuzzling her hair, laying her atop the sheets and gently undressing her.   
  
Goten moaned softly, laying out on her back, stretching herself out along the full bed.   
  
It wasn't long before he had her down to nothing, and he went over to the dresser to find her a nightgown.   
  
Goten shivered from the cold, opening her eyes. "Trunks.... I'm cold..." she whined.   
  
"I'm just getting your nightgown," he soothed, bringing over a deep blue silk one, coming back and moving to dress her gently.   
  
"But it's silk... it's not warm..." she complained.   
  
"Silk always gets warm, it's the satin you're thinking of," He told her, helping her into it and pulling up the covers.   
  
"I'd rather just have you keep me warm," she purred, curling into the blanket.   
  
"I'll be to bed shortly, I really need to eat something - I didn't get to eat at lunch today," he kissed her forehead.   
  
Goten chuckled. "Ok. I be here." she sighed, then was asleep again.   
  
It wasn't long before Trunks returned, stripping down to his boxers and slipping into bed beside her, cuddling her to himself and kissing the top of her head.   
  
Goten turned in her sleep, cuddling into his arms, sighing contently.   
  
Trunks just snuggled with her, falling swiftly asleep. The night was kind to them, allowing them both rest, and Truten, as exhausted as she was from not napping all day, even slept in as well. In the morning, they made love, long, slow, gentle, passionate - and Trunks never caught the secret smile on Goten's lips any time he looked at her throughout the weekend.   
  
()()()  
May 8, 798  
Monday  
()()()   
  
Monday came, and Trunks kissed Goten's forehead as he was about to leave for work, stopping to check her ki, just refamiliarising himself with it... when he blinked. He frowned... focusing....   
  
There was a loud thud as he flat out fainted, his head banging against the door. He was uninjured... but out cold.   
  
Goten sat up in bed, hearing the thud. "TRUNKS!" she shouted, jumping out of bed and kneeling beside him.   
  
"Nnnnngg," he shook his head, "Don't wanna wake up, Chibi... bad dream... bad baaad dream..." he kept his eyes closed.   
  
"What kind of bad dream?" she asked, gently moving his head away from the door and checking it for injury... like the wood could injure a saiyan head.... Indeed, he was perfectly uninjured.   
  
"It was monday, I was getting ready for work... did a ki check like usual... " he groaned.   
  
"And?"   
  
"Pregnant," he whimpered.   
  
Goten squealed.   
  
Trunks opened his eyes... and realised he was in his suit. Realised he was on the floor. Realised Goten just squealed.   
  
"Nooo... no squeal..." his eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out again.   
  
Goten's eyes opened wide. "Wake up Trunks! Come on!"   
  
It was a full minute before Trunks came around. "What was the number of that coroner again?" he mumbled, looking up at her in utter dispair, though joy did war with it, hidden deeply. "We were so careful! How..?" he whimpered, turning so his face was buried against her stomach.   
  
"No one's going to kill you, Trunks... I'm sure half of them are wondering what's taking so long," Goten chuckled, playing with his hair.   
  
Trunks moaned, "But we were so careful!"   
  
"Well...." Goten sighed.... "You tried..."   
  
"Don't be angry with me," he whimpered.   
  
"I'm not mad at all!" Goten exclaimed, smiling brightly.   
  
Trunks turned so he lay on the floor, his head still pillowed in her lap. He looked up at her smiling face suspiciously. "You're... not... angry...."   
  
"Not at all!" Goten grinned, playing with Trunks' hair.   
  
"In fact..." he pulled away and sat up, crossing his legs as he continued to look at her suspiciously. "You seem rather happy about it...."   
  
Goten leaned back and shrugged. "I mean, why should I be upset? We already know that we produce cute kids...."   
  
"No... it's more than that...." He watched her carefully. "You're hiding something from me, Chibi. Tell me. Now. What is it?" he asked sharply.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks, not understanding why he was upset. "I thought you'd be happy...."   
  
"Goten. What are you hiding," he was more upset about the suspiciousness of her taking the news willingly, happily, and without surprise, than he was about the news itself.   
  
"I'm not hiding anything!" Goten squeaked, crawling backwards towards the bed.   
  
"You're squeaking like a trapped mouse," Trunks said softly, following her slowly, almost like a cat about to pounce. "You only do that when you're lying."   
  
"I'm not lying about nothing!"   
  
"Either your grammar just went down the crapper, Goten, or you're really _not_ lying about _nothing_... you're lying about _SOMETHING_," Trunks stared her down.   
  
Goten just cowered, whimpering.   
  
Trunks's voice softened, "Goten... what do you know, that I don't?"   
  
"I... I wanted to know what it was like to have a baby..." she said softly.   
  
"And....?"   
  
"I kinda sorta poked holes in the condoms so that you didn't know cause I knew if I told you, you would get all dramatic and talk about people killing you and I WANTED to have a baby, Trunks, so that I can see what it's like, and you can have someone who you can see all the firsts of cause I know you're sad cause you missed most of Truten's cause you were working and you will get to see this one's cause by then I'll be a guy again and you can take care of them..." Goten said all in one breath.   
  
Trunks stopped her before she said any more... with a sharp laugh. "You idiot!" he grinned   
  
Goten just whimpered again.   
  
Trunks moved forward swiftly, and claimed her mouth in a full, passionate kiss, his hand gently cradling her head, the other her back.   
  
Goten blinked, but relaxed and kissed him back, her arms coming to wrap around his neck.   
  
Trunks moaned slightly as he kissed her, then pulled back, pecking a kiss on her nose. "I have to go to work... please don't see anyone in our families just yet, okay? I don't need our fathers, or worse yet your brother, blowing up my office," he smiled.   
  
"They won't, cause I'll make sure they know that this was my choice..." Goten nodded.   
  
"Goten... not just yet, let's just figure out some kind of strategy first, okay?"   
  
"Ok." Goten smiled a bit. "You're not mad at me then?"   
  
"No... I just wish you'd told me what you were up to," he kissed her nose again. "Now I have to get going, or I'll be late, and then there'll REALLY be hell to pay."   
  
"I'll be here when you get back." Goten crawled back in bed, snuggling under the covers.   
  
"I know," Trunks smiled, winking at her as he left.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	42. 41 May 12, 798 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (39) =snigger= (41) So glad you think Truten is cute - she's modeled after my little girl :)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (41) teehee - you will, not just yet, but you will ;)  
  
ladybugg: (41) XD  
  
Annyong: (41) (Trunks:) I HOPE SO TOO! =whimpers=  
  
Candy the Duck: (41) LOL I love your 'well duh' XD - it would be strange, wouldn't it? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (41) So glad you enjoy! As for Goten's pregnancy.... probably a little easier - y'know, to make Trunks Jealous. Never met a girl as horny as Goten? ... I would comment on that, but I believe when I moved to the USA there's something about pleading the fifth? So glad you like - Alison Sky and I work on this story every night :) And we thank you for thinking so well of us! :)  
  
Tatoosh: (41) Well.... yes, don't we all XD  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (14) I have so much to think of saying, and it just flew RIGHT out of my brain, so I shall respond with the wise words of a squirrel. "WHEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Blue Tajiri: (41) hehheee!!!  
  
LadyKATT: (41) yay V-sign! woohoo!!! :D  
  
animeprincess1452: (41) Yes, Goten is an evil schemer... ah well - makes for more fun chapters!!!  
  
Tinkerbellstar: (41) XD thanks!  
  
A/N: THANKS to everyone!!! Here we go with yet another chapter in the saga of trying to get Trunks a heart back!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-One   
May 12, 798 (friday)   
()()()   
  
Trunks was a little late in getting home. An hour late. There was no call, and Truten had _finally_ gone down for quite a late nap.   
  
Goten was in the kitchen, her head on the counter, arms crossed under it. In front of her was a half eaten dinner... and a plate untouched, meant for Trunks.   
  
The door opened, "Goten? I'm So sorry I'm late!" he closed the door, and dropped his briefcase by it, going straight to the kitchen without doffing his coat and shoes.   
  
Goten's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Trunks, a bit lost, still sleepy enough not to recognise where she was.   
  
"Oh honey," He came to sit beside her, pushing his fingertips gently through her short hair. "I'm so sorry I was late. The meeting went longer than it was supposed to, and I just couldn't get away."   
  
"It's ok..." Goten yawned. "You're going to need to reheat your plate.... I got hungry and started to eat, or I would have waited..."   
  
"No it's alright, I'm starving though, didn't get lunch," he placed his hands beneath the plate, warming it with his ki.   
  
"I can use a microwave, y'know."   
  
"No you can't, and don't get up, it's fine, see?" he smiled, setting down the now steaming plate and starting in to eat. He yelped and drank some water. "Hot!"   
  
Goten smiled, laughing as she shook her head.   
  
"What, I'm still getting the hang of this again, whoever says it's never forgotten, lied," he chuckled, blowing on it and tucking in more carefully. "How was your day?"   
  
"About normal. Chasing the baby, trying to get sleep, chasing the baby, trying to clean the house, chasing the baby. Same old, Same old."   
  
Trunks nodded, "I know that drill... well without the chasing the baby part," he smiled.   
  
"Yeah, but now that you're home, YOU can watch her and _I'll_ get some sleep," she smiled.   
  
"You do that, it's friday night, no work tomorrow, thankfully," he said softly.   
  
"So how come you didn't get to eat?" she asked.   
  
"Oh.. uhm... I had some errands I needed to run."   
  
"What kind of errands?"   
  
"Uhm... just an errand?" he's such a bad liar sometimes.   
  
"Trunks...."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What. Kind. Of. Errand?" She looked at him with the _'don't dare BS me right now'_ look.   
  
"The kind you'll find out about later?" he squeaked.   
  
Goten sighed.   
  
"It's a good errand," he promised.   
  
"That's not the kind of answer I find acceptable."   
  
"Well...." Trunks chewed on his bottom lip.   
  
She sniffled, "Tell me?"   
  
"When I'm done eating," he promised, leaning over to kiss her temple.   
  
She wrinkled her nose at him.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Eat!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!" he saluted with his chopsticks and swiftly set about finishing his meal. It wasn't long before he was done, drinking the last of his water.   
  
"Now. Tell me," she told him, the moment he'd finished.   
  
"Come to the livingroom with me?" he asked, standing and holding out a hand for hers.   
  
"Ooookay," she raised her eybrow, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the livingroom.   
  
He brought her to the couch, motioning for her to sit down, still shifting his feet nervously, not having taken off his shoes or jacket even yet.   
  
She sat, just watching him.... not sure what was going on.   
  
Trunks fiddled with his hand in his pocket a moment, then knelt on one knee before her, pulling a small white jewellery box from his pocket and opening it to her. "Will you marry me?" he asked simply, blushing slightly - not really sure how to go about it, and any words of speech he'd thought up over most of the day, having flown swiftly from his mind.   
  
Goten burst out laughing.   
  
Trunks frowned, looking confused.   
  
"We already are!"   
  
"Not now we're not!"   
  
"Well... not legally, but... technically, yeah."   
  
"But... the government doesn't, and... well..." he shifted nervously. "Do you even like the ring?"   
  
"Well.. it's beautiful!" She squeaked.   
  
"So...?!"   
  
"Well, I guess I've got no other choice," she smirked.   
  
Trunks pouted.   
  
"I mean, after all, you _did_ knock me up."   
  
Trunks whimpered.   
  
"And I always get what I want," she leaned over and kissed him.   
  
Confusedly, he returned the kiss and leaned back slightly, "Was that a yes?"   
  
She wrinkled her nose at him, like she was thinking.   
  
He pouted, his blue eyes wide and 'innocent'.   
  
She sighed, then kissed his nose. "Of course."   
  
He grinned. "Great!" he cheered, kissing her deeply and slipping the ring onto her finger. "Two weeks?" he asked. "That'll give you enough time to find a dress and-"   
  
"But... dress? Why?"   
  
"For the wedding...."   
  
"You mean... big wedding?" there was a hitch of nervousness in her voice now.   
  
"If we get married, again, without our mother's there, again, we're going to be in DEEP trouble, again."   
  
"I think they'd understand?"   
  
"They'd never forgive us."   
  
"But we already ARE married, they don't have to know!"   
  
"No, Trina and Goten-the-male are... and it was so rushed...."   
  
"But... I mean... it's not the same. I mean... We don't have to have a big ceremony."   
  
"I know, I... nevermind," he shrugged and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We can go to the chapel, get a couple of your 'cousin's' apothecaries to witness, and get the same priest as last time," He said, knowing he'd lost. Trunks hadn't meant too much by it, he just.. wanted to give them a chance to have something less rushed, more... real. Something that would give this next child as good a name as their first.   
  
Maybe someday, if things ever went to the normal they desired, they could do things properly.   
  
She pulled Trunks down to sit beside her. "But I _did_ marry you."   
  
He smiled slightly.   
  
"You're mad at me, aren't you?"   
  
"No... no I'm not," he sighed.   
  
"C'mon...."   
  
"Really, I'm not!"   
  
"Are you sure?" She looked at him worried.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her nose, "I'm sure. Now, how the heck are we going to tell our par-" just then a squalling could be heard from the other room. "Sit tight, I'll change Truten and bring her in here to play," he kissed her nose again and got up, going back.   
  
Goten twisted her fingers as she sat waiting for him. She wasn't really sure what was happening.   
  
It wasn't long before Trunks returned, a giggling Truten soon deposited on the floor with her toys, which she immediately squealed at and started playing with. He sat beside Goten, putting one hand over both of hers. "I'm happy for us... I just... wish I'd known what you were planning. It... " he sighed. "It kinda was a surprise for more reasons than just that."   
  
"Well... I've been thinking a lot about things, and I just... I don't want us to have to put our lives on hold because of this."   
  
"Because you're pregnant, you mean."   
  
"Not just because I'm pregnant, but because... just..." pausing, she wasn't sure how to form what she wanted to say just now.   
  
"Why?" Trunks asked gently.   
  
"Because..." she bit her lower lip.   
  
"Because...?" he prompted, getting worried.   
  
"Because I know that you'd rather we had stayed the way we were before, and you always seem so sad sometimes, and I just wanna make sure you stay happy!"   
  
"I'm happy," Trunks protested, blinking his eyes wide. "What makes you think I'm not happy!?"   
  
Goten looked up at him. "I see the way you sit with Truten sometimes... and I see the jealous look sometimes you shoot at me when you see me holding her...."   
  
"I don't..." Trunks sighed as he saw her close her eyes and look down. "At least... not on purpose," he finished lamely, looking away as he realised the lie he'd been feeding himself had been found out.   
  
"I thought I had everything planned. I was... I was thinking about not going to the hospital to have the kid. We could get some midwives, and then I can have the baby at home, and we can list Trina as being the mother of the kids - y'know, maybe say she dyed her hair or something, and..." she looked up at him. "It could work?"   
  
Trunks smiled slightly, nuzzling her throat. "Yeah... it could work," he said softly.   
  
"And... and that way if you really aren't comfortable doing this..." she looked at the ring. "You don't have to."   
  
"Sure," he stood up and went back to the kitchen, putting the food away so it wouldn't spoil. He knew what she really meant....   
  
Goten sniffled slightly.   
  
Truten looked up from where she was playing on the floor, and crawled over to Goten, pulling herself up and kissing her knee. "Dada?" she asked, her hands up wanting to be picked up.   
  
Goten, realising they weren't on the same page, picked up Truten, half-playing with her while mentally she was whimpering. _Why doesn't he understand what I'm trying to do?!_   
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was in the kitchen, a calm mask in place while he worked on getting the food put away, and washing the dishes. _I see how it is, now.... We only married because you pitied my stance on not allowing Truten to be born illegitimate... it was for her sake... not ours...._ He accidentally broke a plate, the glass shattering and imbedding itself into his hands. _I was a fool to believe you could love someone who couldn't love you in return. I was a fool...._   
  
Numbly he pulled his hands from the dirty water, turning on the faucet and letting it run over the cuts, washing away the blood and some of the glass while he grabbed the tweezers on the shelf above the sink to start working at picking out other, smaller pieces.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	43. 42 May 12, 798 Friday concluded

Reviewer Corner:  
  
ladybugg: (42) miscommunication... my favourite plot twister ;)  
  
Tatoosh: (42) it is, isn't it?  
  
Blue Tajiri: (42) yay! heh.  
  
crashbaptiste: (42) hehe, yeah, Truten's patterned after my (raven pan's) daughter :)  
  
animeprincess1452: (42) awww heheee.  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (42) For the most part, simple miscommunication happened. Trunks took Goten's unwillingness to actually wed as meaning that she didn't want to be married to him - in his mind, once he turned a man, they weren't married, as it was 'trina' who'd married Goten in the first place. Goten's further explanation of impersonating 'trina' kind of cemented that for him. hehe - yep, all about trying to get his heart to work again... though there are some other, underlying, things going on as well :) No offense taken!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (42) he doesn't admit it because he doesn't realise it. He knows he cares about goten, can't live without goten... but he doesn't know that what he's feeling is love - therefore, you can't quite admit something you aren't aware of... can you?  
  
LadyKATT: (42) Goten very much does love Trunks, you are correct. hehe.  
  
Candy the Duck: (42) Life often is.  
  
Harold: (42) Good to hear from you again. You are forgiven, and I can understand where you're coming from (this story scares the heck out of my husband... he calls it my horror story). As for needing to think like a woman to understand emotion - that is entirely not the case... I think I said it before, I don't recall, but my husband is far more emotional than I am. Feminine side is indeed a falsehood that too many people buy into - and indeed, women do not hold the monopoly upon them. thumbsup in return -- there are other things going on here as well, and other reasons we're doing what we're doing. I don't really have room to explain here, but if you (or anyone else for that matter) want to know a little more about the theory behind what we're doing, please feel free to email me and I'll be glad to go further into things to try and help understanding be reached. (ravenpan)  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. Again, if any of you have any questions, feel free to email me - it's in my profile, and I"ll put it here as well "ladyravenpan" at "yahoo" dot "co" dot "uk"  
  
enjoy!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-Two   
May 12, 798 (friday) concluded   
()()()   
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked, picking Truten up and walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Hm?" he responded absently, picking glass out from his hand disapassionately, the hand doing the 'surgery' just as glass ridden... he'd get to that one next.   
  
Goten saw the blood and gasped. "What happened?" she asked, rushing over.   
  
"I keep forgetting how strong I am now, I broke a plate, you and Truten keep away, I'll take care of it," he said mildly, set systems to automatic.   
  
"No, your other hand is just as hurt." Goten looked over his shoulder. "Give me a moment to put Truten in her crib and I'll take care of you."   
  
"I'm fine, I can take care of myself," he told her, "Once this hand's clean, I'll get the other. I'll be fine, you and Truten go play or something."   
  
Goten took a step back, biting her lip. "Are you sure...?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he didn't look up, working at teasing out an especially bothersome glass splinter.   
  
Goten just hugged the infant to her, then turned and walked to the baby's bedroom. She closed the door, then put Truten down, sitting on the floor. "Why can't he understand, Truten?" she asked, playing with a stuffed animal. "Why does it always seem I say one thing, and he hears another...?"   
  
"Lerrderr lerrderr lerrderr," Truten said, picking up a block and showing it to her with a wide grin.   
  
"Thank you," Goten said, taking it. "I mean, I'm just... we're already married, Truten... the way we SHOULD be... I don't want to go through this and let him get hurt when I get changed back... "   
  
"Wow!" Truten whispered, holding up a black stone she found on her carpet. "Waaheee?" she looked at him, tilting her head so that her lavender bangs fell across her nose, causing her to sneeze.   
  
"It's just... I mean, I do love him, Truten. Doesn't matter what form we're in... I think I always have loved him... but, I'm not going to be in this form forever... I think he wants to go back... why should we make ties like that in this form when it's not permenant?"   
  
Truten cutely rolled her eyes and shook her head, giggling. "Papa!" she held her hand up to show him the shiney black rock.   
  
"Pretty." She smiled a moment, then sighed. "I don't even know if he loves me, Truten... I feel like he does... but sometimes I wonder..." Goten gave a shuddering breath. "Sometimes he just closes down, and I don't know anymore. He becomes all business... and I can't stand that!"   
  
"Lerrderr lerrderr?" Truten asked, as her mother appeared in the doorway.   
  
Goten sniffled, wiping tears away. "Maybe I should just get rid of the baby... so that it's not an inconvenience... " she said softly. "Not get in his way...."   
  
He stood there, his eyes wide in shock. He was coming to ask Goten where they put the bandages last, having used paper towel to wrap his hands for now. "...What?..." his voice was barely a whisper, so deep in shock was he.   
  
"I just want him to be happy, Truten... that's all I ever want. I don't care about making things legal... I just want him to be happy... why can't he see that...?" Goten cried, hugging her knees.   
  
"Mama!" the baby squealed, still faster on all fours than tottering, as she went over to Trunks, numb in shock, bloody towels about his hands.   
  
Goten turned, horror on her face. _Just how much has he heard?_ "I... I'm sorry..." she whimpered, backing away a bit... afraid almost that he would be angry with her.   
  
Truten used Trunks's pantleg to stand, tottering a little and looking up, curious.   
  
Trunks was still numb. "You... think that killing our baby would... would make me happy?" he asked, shock causing his voice to barely catch sound, it was barely more than a hoarse whisper.   
  
"Ever since I got pregnant you've been upset... so I don't know cause you won't talk to me!" Goten cried, backing up more.   
  
Trunks looked hurt, "Why are you backing away from me?" He asked quietly, still standing in the doorway."   
  
"Because you're mad at me..." Goten said.   
  
"I'm upset, but I'm not angry with _you_..." Trunks blinked. "Why are you backing away? Do you think I would... hurt you? Do you... why would..." he couldn't finish asking the question, a tear falling down his cheek, revealing that though he had the stronger body now... he was still very much the submissive in their relationship.   
  
"I just want to make you happy, but everything I do seems to upset you..." Goten whimpered.   
  
Trunks shook his head, "No... no I mean.. _Why_?! Why would... would you want to murder our new baby," his eyes flicked to Goten's stomach as he picked Truten up, snuggling her for support. "Why?"   
  
Goten just looked at the ground in shame, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"I mean..." he waved one hand briefly. "Do I present myself in a way that makes you think that would make me _happy?_"   
  
Goten shook her head.   
  
Truten broke the uncomfortable silence with a loud burp, then snuggled into Trunks's shoulder, falling straight to sleep. Trunks held her gently, snuggling her just a bit as he watched Goten. He wasn't sure which emotion had most gripped his heart. Was it hurt, that Goten didn't seem to love him. Was it fear, terror that Goten would take their second child from them? Was it betrayal...? Trunks didn't know, all he knew is that tears were streaking down his cheeks, and he was rooted in the doorway, shock overriding all. "Goten... answer me..." he almost begged, whispering.   
  
"I don't know..." Goten whimpered.   
  
"You're... you're not going... going to..." Trunks stammered.   
  
"Why don't you love me..." Goten asked, looking up at Trunks with tearstained eyes.   
  
Trunks tried to answer... but he couldn't. "I.... don't think I know _how_ to...." he finally said - not understanding that fierce loyalty, great need, and how much he cherished Goten were signs of just that... deep love.   
  
Goten crumpled over on herself, crying. Why was it so hard for someone to love her, when she loved so easily?   
  
It hurt Trunks to see her cry, and gently he put Truten into her crib, moving to her. "I _want_ to, Goten... really I just..." he sighed, gathering her into his arms. "I don't have access to that, I think I'm not capable of it...."   
  
Goten just kept crying, clinging to him as her sobs caused her to start hiccupping.   
  
"Shhh shhhh," he held her rocking slightly, "Please don't cry, Goten, please..." he begged quietly, kissing her temple. "Don't cry, it hurts so much to see you cry, please... just tell me how I can fix it... I'm sorry, please...."   
  
"I'm sorry... I... I" Goten cried, then her eyes opened wide and she bit her lip, crawling out of his arms and running for the bathroom.   
  
Trunks chased after her, afraid, not sure what was going to happen.   
  
Goten made it to the bathroom just in time, and was bent over the toliet, puking and crying at the same time.   
  
Trunks picked up the washcloth and ran it under cool water, wringing it out, inadvertantly destroying his paper towel bandages, as he rested it across the back of her neck, rubbing her back. "Shhh... calm down, Goten - it isn't the end of the world," he soothed - hid own heart shattering for unknown reasons.   
  
Goten continued to hack for a few moments, then collapsed exhusted against the seat, still giving shuddering cries. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry," she kept whimpering over and over again.   
  
"Shhhh," he pulled her to himself, taking the cool cloth and brushing it over her face, ignoring the flecks of blood he left on her clothes as he held her. "Please... shhhh...."   
  
"I... I don't know what to do... I just want you to be happy... to _love_ me..." Goten cried, turning her face into his chest.   
  
"I'm happy as long as you're around," Trunks told her honestly, cradling her as he sat on the floor, his back to the tub.   
  
"I'm sorry.... I just...I don't know what to do anymore..." Goten cried. "I want the baby... I do... but you're upset.... and I don't... I don't..." Goten pushed away and puked into the toliet again.   
  
"I want the baby too, Goten," Trunks said softly, loud enough for her to hear as he continued to rub her back.   
  
"Then why aren't you happy?" Goten whimpered.   
  
"Shock and worry don't automatically mean unhappy, Goten," Trunks told her seriously.   
  
Goten leaned back into Trunks, resting her head against Trunks' chest. "But you never tell me you're happy...."   
  
"I did tell you, just now!" Trunks blinked owlishly. "I guess... I didn't think I had to say it when I'm happy about something... It doesn't matter."   
  
"But when you say one thing... you mean something else... and you hear things from me that I'm not saying..." Goten whimpered.   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"When I told you... about... you... I said one thing... and you heard something else... and you got upset... and I didn't want you upset..."   
  
"You're talking nonsense, how _can_ I understand what you're saying?" he gave her a small smile and a soft chuckle as he helped her up. "C'mon, it's been a long day, let's just go to bed and talk in the morning - when our heads are clearer."   
  
"About the ring..." Goten whimpered, hugging Trunks. "You... I...."   
  
He bent so he could rest his cheek atop her head. "Shh... maybe it'll work. I'm just worried something will happen... that we'll have to get you to the hospital and..." he shook his head. "Nevermind. C'mon, I'll help you change," He offered, rubbing her back.   
  
Goten just held onto Trunks, shaking.   
  
He picked her up and carried her back to their room. "Just relax... we have other things to think about, we don't need to worry about it now."   
  
Goten was still sniffling, nuzzling her cheek into his neck. "I'm sorry..." she said again.   
  
"Stop apologising," he chastised her, "Just promise me you won't change your mind about having our baby?" he asked quietly, setting her on the bed, and sitting beside her to look with worried blue eyes.   
  
"I want to keep the baby," Goten said. "If you want to...."   
  
"Yes, I want to," he looked at her seriously. "I want to I want to I want to - is there still any doubt? I Want To Keep This Baby," he said slowly, wanting to make sure he wasn't misunderstood.   
  
Goten looked at Trunks, smiling a bit and nodding. "Ok."   
  
He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, getting up and heading for the dresser to get her nightgown. "Let's just go to sleep, Goten."   
  
Goten yawned, curling onto her side. "Oh... kay..."   
  
Trunks came, gently undressing her, redressing her in her nightgown before doffing his own clothing and, boxers clad, turned off the light before slipping in behind her, pulling the blankets up to cover them as he snuggled to her. "Goodnight, Goten."   
  
"I love you..." Goten said softly, already dozing.   
  
Trunks simply kissed her neck as he fell to sleep.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	44. 43 May 13, 798 Saturday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Candy the Duck: (43) sorta... kinda... yeah... =smirk=  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (43) He can't explain it because he's stubborn =chuckle= kinda like me. :)   
  
Cryptic Maia: (42) stupid? LOL - nah it's not cause he's a guy again, it's because he's thickheaded... and girls can be JUST as bad. (43) see? toldja girls can be just as bad ;) - it does suck, but as I've told others... he doesn't know WHAT he feels. :)  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (43) Angst... oh it tastes so sweet. Cuddle a male saiyajin! YEAH!!!! =runs off looking for 'ku=  
  
LadyKATT: (43) they both are quite confused, it's like they're speaking two different languages and could REALLY use a translator. Yeah, blaming Vegeta's a pretty safe bet. Breaking Goten? Hmmmm not sure. Goten be happy? Perhaps someday... perhaps :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (43) tee! XD  
  
Blue Tajiri: (43) =giggle=   
  
Tatoosh: (43) He -could-... but Trunks is kinda stubborn I think. Sorting things out... sometimes take weird pathways :)  
  
animeprincess1452: (43) yeah, but if there were never any problems, nobody'd want to read the story :D  
  
A/N: THANK you all again for reviewing - sorry I was late in my update yesterday, hopefully I'm making it up by being closer to on time today!! XD  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-Three   
May 13, 798 (saturday)   
()()()   
  
At three in the morning, Trunks tossed in the bed... his dreams were far from peaceful. "No...." he whimpered in his sleep, his mind showing him his worst fear.   
  
Vegeta had gone to Namek, and bullied one into creating Dragonballs... something about an _Earth Crisis_, and theirs wouldn't be ready in time.... He then brought them back and dumped them in the centre of Trunks and Goten's bed, calling forth a dragon which split the roof off of their top floor apartment.   
  
"Dad.... DON'T!" He begged, tossing, his hand grasping the sheet tightly, his face twisted in fear.   
  
Goten, who was sleeping in his arms, was awoken with the thrashings. "Trunks?" she questioned, looking up at him.   
  
"Please! I beg you!" he whimpered, turning away from Goten, curling up tightly. And then the Nightmare came to full fruition. Vegeta made a wish that Goten would assume the gender had at birth... and that none would ever be able to wish them different ever again. Trunks and Goten would remain Male forever... and as Goten screamed in pain, Trunks saw him return to male form, and felt the ki of their child disappear, as though eaten by acid.   
  
"NO!" Trunks shot straight up in bed, out of breath, drenched in a cold sweat.   
  
Goten sat up as well. "Trunks!" she cried, shaking him. "Wake up!"   
  
Trunks looked at her, still panting, his eyes starting to clear. He put his hand over his face.   
  
Goten got to her knees and knelt in front of him, running her hands through his hair. "Shhh... I'm here.... it's ok, Trunks," she said soothingly.   
  
He sighed, shaking his head. He kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed. "I'm going to get something to drink," he said too quietly, padding out the room, his shoulders slumped with heavy worry.   
  
Goten watched, then slipped out of bed, not bothering to put on a robe over her nightie. "Trunks?" she questioned, padding after him.   
  
He was in the kitchen, having a mug on the counter, looking through the liquor cabinate for something strong.   
  
Goten crossed her arms in front of her, rubbing one hand up and down her arm. "Trunks... please answer me?" she said softly, afraid that it might be because of her that he was acting this way.   
  
"Go back to bed, Goten.... you need your rest," he said quietly, finally pulling out some brandy and putting it into the mug, then putting the mug into the microwave to warm it.   
  
"I'd rest better if I knew what was wrong," Goten said, coming closer.   
  
"Just a nightmare," he shook his head, his tense back still turned to her as he gripped the counter slightly, his head bowed.   
  
"Tell me?" Goten asked, coming behind Trunks and hugging him from behind, resting her head on his back.   
  
"You don't want to know..." he said softly, putting one hand over her arms about his waist. "I don't want to remember," he squeesed his eyes tightly, a tear dropping from his lashes - that dream had terrified him.   
  
Goten kissed his back. "If that's what you want... but I am here..."   
  
"I know, just go back to sleep, Goten," he whispered. "I'll be back to bed later."   
  
Goten turned her head a bit to look at Trunks from the side. "Are you sure that's what you want?"   
  
He nodded, "Yeah, it's what I want, hon."   
  
Goten nodded. "Ok then. I'll... I'll just check on Truten then and wait for you..." she said, backing away.   
  
"Just get some sleep hon..." he said, his eyes haunted as he didn't look at her, pulling the brandy from the microwave with a sigh, still a bit shaken. "Just get some sleep..."   
  
"Ok," Goten said softly, then walked to Truten's room, peeking in the doorway before heading to the bedroom she now shared with Trunks.   
  
()()()   
  
Trunks was still seated at the kitchen table, come late morning, the cold, barely touched mug before him.   
  
Goten came out, sighing. She brought a blanket and placed it over his shoulders. "You're freezing..."   
  
"I'm fine," he looked up at her, dark circles under his eyes. "Thanks, though...."   
  
Goten took the mug, emptying it out, and quickly started up a pot of coffee. "Do you want breakfast?"   
  
"Not hungry...." he sighed, looking at the table blankly.   
  
"You need to eat something," Goten stated.   
  
"I said I'm not hungry, Goten... please, just let it lie."   
  
Goten looked down at her hands. "Gomen Nasai."   
  
"I'm not angry with you, Goten," He looked up at her sadly. Then sighed, looking away. "I should be the one apologising."   
  
Goten shook her head. Then, without making anything to eat, she walked to her bedroom.   
  
It wasn't long before, the blanket around his shoulders, Trunks entered the bedroom. "Goten?"   
  
Goten was in the process of getting dressed, pulling on a pair of pants, only wearing a bra. "Yeah?"   
  
"We should tell _your_ family first," he said gently, watching her with a thoughtful look. "It's safer that way."   
  
"They'll know eventually - and it's better if your family knows first. If your father and brother decide to kill me, at least they can protect you from my father. If he finds out first...." Trunks shook his head, that haunted look he'd had since his nightmare becoming even more definite in his eyes.   
  
Goten played with the shirt in her lap. "If that's what you want..."   
  
"More than anything else, I want you and our children safe," he told her seriously. That fierce protectiveness was back, "That more than anything."   
  
Goten just nodded, putting on the shirt. "Ok."   
  
"You're upset with me," it was a statement, not a question.   
  
"No.... I just wish you'd talk to me..." Goten stated.   
  
"I don't want to upset you... it... was a very bad, and possible to come true, nightmare," Trunks said quietly, dropping the blanket over a small straight-backed chair as he went for his own clothing.   
  
Goten turned to watch him. "What about?"   
  
"Us... all of us..." he didn't look her way, though the muscles in his back tensed again as he tossed faded, expendable clothing onto the bed for him to change into.   
  
Goten reached over and took the shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles with her hands. "Did something happen to Truten?"   
  
"Truten was safe...." he assured her. "But..." he shook his head and tossed a pair of socks onto the bed.   
  
Goten curled into herself, her hands crossing over her stomach protectivly.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked, still not having looked to her.   
  
"I think I know." Goten said softly, hugging her stomach tighter.   
  
"My father turned you back, made it so neither of us could ever turn again... and... our baby ceased to exist." Trunks said stiffly, his eyes closed.   
  
Goten just whimpered, pulling her legs closer.   
  
Trunks finally looked up, hearing the whimper. He went up to her and sat down on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Shhh, it's _not_ going to happen... but now you see why I want to let your father and brother know first. If anyone can keep my father from doing something that heinous, it's them."   
  
Goten nodded, just leaning into Trunks, not really speaking too much. She had said more than enough last night to get herself in trouble.   
  
"NOTHING, is going to happen to you..." he slipped his hand around to rest his hand on her stomach. "Either of you."   
  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Goten said softly.   
  
"No it's not. Let's just get ourselves dressed, and Truten ready, and go visit your family, hmm?"   
  
Goten nodded. "I'll go get Truten," she said, standing up, then stumbling a bit.   
  
He caught her, "You rest, I'll get Truten ready, then get dressed... you look a bit pale, try to be careful with yourself, okay?   
  
Goten held onto the dresser. "I'm fine," she sated softly, taking a hesitent step forward.   
  
"Goten," He looked at her worriedly. "Rest. I'll fly us out and everything."   
  
"I'm FINE!" Goten stated, then took another step, lost her balance and fell.   
  
Thankfully, Trunks was swift to catch her. He carried her back to the bed and lay her down, "NOW who's being stubborn? Stay put," he told her, fire in his eyes of worry.   
  
"I'm fine, Trunks... just morning sickness or something," Goten stated, trying to sit up.   
  
"Stay. Put. Goten."   
  
Goten sighed, then reluctantly laid back down on the bed, arms crossed with a pout on her face.   
  
"Oh don't pout, I'll be right back," Trunks chuckled, heading into the other room, where soft sounds and child's giggles issued.   
  
Goten shook his head, then closed his eyes... and fell asleep.   
  
Trunks soon arrived and smiled, pulling a blanket over Goten, and, slinging Truten into her backpack over his shoulders, he picked up Goten and started heading for the Son Residence.   
  
Goten snuggled up in his arms, exhustion from the day before having taken a toll on her. She sighed softly and subconsciously kissed Trunks' shoulder.   
  
He smiled, landing in the lawn before the Son homes, kissing her forehead as he did so.   
  
Gohan was of course home next door, playing frisbee with Icarus when he sensed his brother... sister... and Trunks arrive. "Videl! Trunks and Goten are here with the baby!" he shouted, tossing the frisbee really far for Icarus to chase.   
  
"Well invite them in, stupid!" She called out the window.   
  
Goten still asleep in his arms, Trunks was carrying her toward the house. "Hey Gohan," he smiled. "Wanna take Truten? I think she's about ready to pull my hair out of my head," he had a small wince as she was pulling hard on small handfuls of the long lavender.   
  
Gohan laughed and walked behind Trunks, picking his niece up and tossing her gently in the air. "Sure, I'll take this cutie anywhere..." he stated, smiling at the little one.   
  
Truten giggled, opening and closing her hands at him with a wide grin. "Can I take Goten in and lay her on the couch?"   
  
Gohan nodded. "Of course. I take it Goten was up all night with the little one," he chuckled.   
  
"Something like that," Trunks said, bringing her inside.   
  
Videl already had a pillow on the couch. "Just put her down here."   
  
"Thanks Videl."   
  
Goten sighed a bit, snuggling into the blankets, still fast asleep.   
  
Gohan bounced Truten in his arms, smiling. "So, what brings you around these parts, Trunks? Not like we mind, we enjoy seeing you... but it is strange being unannounced and all."   
  
Trunks lay her down, tucking her in gently. "Well... aren't we allowed to just come see you?" he smiled slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Of course you're allowed," Gohan smiled. "Just need to do it more often so it doesn't seem suspicious."   
  
"... Yeah," Trunks laughed a little nervously.   
  
"Let me take Truten in the other room for some crackers, Gohan," Videl said, shooting a glance at Trunks, who coloured slightly under her scruitiny.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Sure." Gohan handed Truten over, then looked at Trunks. "Why do I suddenly have the feeling I'm going to have a headache?" Gohan asked.   
  
"You should probably take some asprin," Trunks muttered, looking at the floor, his foot poking at the carpet.   
  
Gohan sighed. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh no... nothing's wrong," Trunks looked up, wide-eyed.   
  
"Ok, let me try it this way. What's the situation you two are in that has you acting this way?"   
  
"Well, before I headed to work Monday morning, I was doing my usual ki-check...." Trunks mumbled, wincing as he realised Goten's engagement-ring clad hand was above the blanket.   
  
Gohan blinked, then looked at Goten and put a hand to his head. He groaned. "VIDEL!"   
  
Trunks winced, sliding closer to Goten, biting his lower lip.   
  
Videl appeared, Truten on hip, "What is it?" she asked.   
  
Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I need some asprin."   
  
Goten stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "Where am I?" she asked softly, looking at Trunks through sleepy eyes.   
  
"We're at Gohan's house," Trunks answered softly.   
  
"Oh, sure," Videl disappeared again to get some.   
  
Goten's eyes opened more, and she looked at her big brother with caution.   
  
"You two really need to slow down," Gohan pointed out, sitting in his chair.   
  
"It wasn't... well sort of wasn't, intentional," Trunks tried to explain. "I was... but Goten. and then.. well... yeah..."   
  
Gohan looked at his brother turned sister for an explanation.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me, Gohan," Goten explained.   
  
"Try me, Goten."   
  
"I... um... well, I wanted to have a baby so I poked holes in Trunks' condoms." Goten smiled sheepishly.   
  
Gohan just groaned and buried his face in his hands.   
  
"So... yeah, Goten's pregnant... Don't Kill us!" Trunks whimpered.   
  
Gohan just shook his head. "I swear, you two are like bunnies!"   
  
Trunks put up bunny ears and showed his two front teeth, wiggling his nose.   
  
Gohan wrinkled his nose and threw a pillow at him. "You _do_ realize I have to defend Goten's honor now," he said with a smirk.   
  
Trunks Meeped. "But... we.. you... asprin?" Trunks pointed at the door where Videl was coming in.   
  
Gohan smirked and cracked his knuckles. He would never admit it to Trunks, but he was just doing this for fun. He couldn't hurt the young man over this... it was just _way_ too wierd.   
  
Sweat was breaking out on Trunks's forehead as he whimpered. "Well, at least if you kill me, make sure Dad doesn't talk some namekians into making new dragonballs and then wish Goten back before our baby can be born and it gets destroyed," he said all in one breath, closing his eyes tight.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Videl..." he turned to look at his wife, "I think I'm going to need the whole bottle..."   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please REVIEW! 


	45. 44 May 13, 798 Saturday concluded

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Shinna: (43) So glad you found it!  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (44) Yes, poor dear Gohan... }:)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (44) aww, I sorry! I love your view on what should happen teehee! You'll find out next chapter (not this one, but tomorrows if I get it out :))  
  
GothicGohan: (44) ROTFL!!! excellent!  
  
Candy the Duck: (44) Credit to Gohan's reactions, comments etc. totally go to Alison Sky! And I'm sure she'll say "Thanks!!"  
  
Cryptic Maia: (44) hehe, he probably should =slowly nods=  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (44) awww... cause he's the big brother XD Thanks!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (44) =laughs= yes indeedy.... foreshadowing? I guess you'll find out ;)  
  
Blue Tajiri: (44) How'd I know you'd latch onto that comment? LOL  
  
LadyKATT: (44) Chichi and Goku this chapter.... the Briefs in the next }:)  
  
ladybugg: (44) So glad you like!!!  
  
crashbaptiste: (44) Without Gohan? Probably be worse basket cases than they already are .  
  
animeprincess: (44) don't worry, was hoping the nighmare would be taken as real - was VERY tempted to have that be the entire chapter, then have Trunks wake up the next day but... even I'm not THAT mean... yet :)  
  
A/N: THANK you all for reviewing!!! onward hoooo!!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-Four   
May 13, 798 (saturday) concluded   
()()()   
  
"The whole bottle? Baby?" Videl looked at Trunks and Goten with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me...."   
  
Goten chuckled. "Ok, we won't tell you."   
  
Pan skidded down the hall, almost knocking her mother over, and peeked into the room, "Uncle Goten's pregnant! I WIN!!!"   
  
Gohan looked up. "Win what?" he and Goten asked at the same time.   
  
"Bra bet before four months was up and I bet after, and it's after so I win, gotta go call her bye!" she squeaked out really quickly before turning to make a dash back upstairs to where she'd been listening at the grate.   
  
Goten looked up in fear. "Stop her Gohan! We can't let Trunks' family find out like this!"   
  
Gohan stood up. "PAN! Get back down here NOW!" he shouted   
  
Pan stopped so quickly on her way up the stairs, the teenager tumbled down, then scrambled to her feet.   
  
Trunks was struck silent in his own fear. What if... oh gods..." he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking almost as badly as he had when he was a woman.   
  
Gohan stood and looked at his daughter. "You will not tell Bra until she already knows from Goten and Trunks, and if I find out she learned beforehand, you are grounded." He stated sternly.   
  
"Uhm... what kind of grounded are we talking about here?" Pan asked.   
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes. "School and back, me driving the aircar. No flying, or shopping - and the credit card taken back."   
  
Pan's eyes widened, then she nodded, "I won't say anything!"   
  
"Thanks..." Trunks said quietly, his head now in his hands. Videl was now sitting on the arm of the couch on Trunks's other side, rubbing his back, "It'll be okay, sweetie."   
  
Goten came and snuggled up to Trunks on the other side. "Of course it will be. We've already shown that we can be good parents, right?"   
  
As Pan slipped off, Trunks looked up at Gohan, "You'll protect Goten, Truten, and the baby right? If he kills me, you WILL protect them?"   
  
It became clear now, that Trunks held Gohan as the strongest, on par with Goku... if not above.   
  
Gohan chuckled. "Of course, but I don't think Vegeta'll have a chance to kill you. Dad and I will stop him long before he gets a chance."   
  
Trunks smiled weakly, "Thanks...."   
  
"Just LOOK at those circles under your eyes!" Videl looked at the two of them. "Have you even eaten today? Did you even SLEEP last night?"   
  
Goten shook her head. "Not really... it was a long night."   
  
Gohan shook his head, then walked over and took Truten into his arms. "Think you two can HANDLE another baby?" he asked.   
  
Trunks jumped up, scowling, "If you're even IMPLYING..."   
  
Gohan held his free hand up. "I'm not implying anything, Trunks. I just hope you both know what you're getting into. Two children are a lot to handle. Mom waited until I was almost a teenager before having a second child."   
  
"We can handle it," Trunks told him. "Last night was just a little rough, that's all," he was positively furious in his quiet speaking.   
  
Gohan looked from Trunks to Goten, not understanding where this sudden silent rage was coming from. "Ok...."   
  
Videl looked between them and stood, "Calm down, Trunks - nobody's going to take anybody away from you," she said almost off handedly. "C'mon to the kitchen you two, I'll make you something to eat." _I swear, that man needs a Son to Briefs translation manual...._   
  
Trunks eyed Gohan a moment longer.   
  
Goten stood up. "Trunks, Gohan isn't saying anything more than making sure we know what we're getting into...."   
  
Gohan nodded.   
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, before he nodded, putting his arm protectively around Goten as Videl led them to the kitchen.   
  
Gohan sighed, looking at Truten. "I really hope you don't become as paranoid as your parents..." he chuckled, kissing the little girl's belly.   
  
Goten heard and just chuckled, kissing Trunks on the cheek.   
  
()()()   
  
After being well fed by Videl, Trunks and Goten finally made their way over to the other Son household, Truten on Trunks's shoulders as they walked over. He glanced at Goten, worried, "You don't think they'd..."   
  
"This is my Dad we're talking about... but I think we're safe, as long as Pan didn't escape," Goten stated softly.   
  
"Actually, in this case - I'm more worried about your mom..." Trunks got to the door and was about to knock, when it opened.   
  
Goku stood there with a big grin, and Truten squealed, reaching for him. Trunks had to be careful that she didn't fall as Goku took her, "Come in come in! CHI!!!" Goku called inside, stepping back, "Goten and Trunks and Truten are here!" He paused, then blinked. Then he grinned. "AND THEY HAVE NEWS!!!!"   
  
Goten whimpered. "Dad..."   
  
Goku blinked, looking at Goten, "Well... you do...."   
  
Trunks just paled.   
  
Chi Chi came out, wiping her hands clean. "No need to shout, Goku. So, where's my grand daughter?" She smiled, then held her arms out to Truten.   
  
Goten just looked at his father, begging him to not say anything, just yet, with this eyes.   
  
Goku looked amused as he handed Truten over to Chichi, but nodded his assent. "You guys hungry?"   
  
"No thank you, Videl just gave us breakfast," Trunks said, still a little pale.   
  
Chi Chi tickled her grand daughter, smiling. "How about you, Goten? No room for Mom's cooking?"   
  
Goten shook her head. "No, mom, my stomach's full."   
  
Truten giggled, curling up and grabbing onto Chichi's clothing as she squealed.   
  
"Well come in you two, have a seat," Goku grinned, closing the door.   
  
"Thanks," Trunks said quietly. _Maybe... chichi won't have a fit?_ Inwardly he scoffed, _Yeah, and today Hell's experiencing frost...._   
  
"So, how have you been, Mom? Dad?" Goten asked.   
  
Chi Chi sat Truten down in a highchair and pulled out a piece of bread for the infant to play with. "We're doing good, dear. Same old same old. How about you two?" she asked as Truten immediately began trying to shred the bread.   
  
"We're... doing alright," Trunks nodded, looking to Goten.   
  
Chi Chi looked at them, then tilted her head. "So, I heard Goku exclaim that you had news. What is it?"   
  
"Uhm well..." Trunks looked to Goten.   
  
"Go on, nothing to be worried about," Goku encouraged them.   
  
Truten squealed and threw a piece of bread at Goku, which he caught in his mouth and ate.   
  
Goten squeaked. "Um... well, Mom... " Goten rubbed the back of her head. "Remember how happy you were when you found out about Truten?"   
  
Chi Chi nodded, still a bit confused.   
  
Trunks took a deep breath. "Well... you're going to be a grandmother again..." he bit his lower lip.   
  
Goku just beamed.   
  
Chi Chi blinked. Then she looked at Goten, who gave her a hesitent smile.   
  
"You mean you... _you're_ pregnant now?" she asked.   
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah... Goten's pregnant...."   
  
Chi Chi jumped up from her seat, grabbing Goten and hugging her tightly. "Oh Goten! I've always wanted to have a daughter... but now, oh, you've found a way to make my dream come true! I get to help a daughter have a baby!" she squealed.   
  
Trunks blinked, "You mean... you're happy about this?"   
  
"Of course I am!" Chi Chi let go of Goten, who held onto the table, trying to regain her balance as Chi Chi grabbed Trunks and hugged him tightly. "Why shouldn't I be happy?"   
  
Trunks meeped as he caught her, just barely keeping his balance, "I... uhm... Thanks?" he hugged her back.   
  
Goku laughed.   
  
And Truten... pelted her parents, and grandparents, with bread crumbs.   
  
Goten chuckled and went to her daughter, holding up a piece of bread for her to eat. "I'm glad you're happy, Mom... we were kinda afraid that you might not be that happy."   
  
Chi Chi just chuckled. "Well, you two practically ARE a married couple. You can have kids if you want."   
  
Trunks just grinned, at least now he KNEW Goten and their children would be safe - with the whole Son family behind them. He held no illusions as to who the strongest under the heavens were.   
  
Chi Chi clapped her hands. "Okay, we really have to celebrate now. Let me find some ice creame or something!" she pranced off into the kitchen.   
  
"Just don't call my mom!" Trunks squeaked.   
  
Chi Chi nodded. "Of course, dear. I wouldn't want to spoil you breaking the news to her."   
  
Trunks slid down in his chair, "The news isn't the only thing that's gonna be broken...."   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	46. 45 May 14, 798 Sunday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Tatoosh: (44) hehe, the boy most certainly needs to buy stock in the stuff. (45) Yes... eventually he will finally realise that he's got no need to be quite So high strung XD.   
  
LadyKATT: (45) Unfortunately... no. and yes... and I guess we'll just see what happens :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (45) YAY!!!! As for Trunks... he's too high strung sometimes =laughs= So glad you like how we write the Son family - we love them just as much as the Briefs ;)  
  
Blue Tajiri: (45) awww hehehe!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (45) yep! LOL ice cream! hehe - well, they're going to find out eventually, and the longer you wait to say anything... the more chance they'll be mad at you. hehe HAMTARO! =coughs= er... yeah. XD  
  
Shinna: (45) So glad you like!  
  
animeprincess1452: (45) Yay!!!  
  
ladybugg: (45) Yeah but you have to admit, Vegeta is kinda scarey sometimes XD. Sometimes things don't happen the way you think they will, though =chuckle=  
  
Cryptic Maia: (45) PH34R 7H3 WR!73R5 ! cough- (that's fear the writers... sorry, L337 moment....)  
  
Candy the Duck: (45) hehee :) - yes, very cool. either that, or a set for earwax removal ;)  
  
A/N: SORRY for the late update - seemed to be doing some kind of revamping in Document Manager - and I couldn't upload anything!!! But now back with the story! yay!!!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_   
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-Five   
May 14, 798 (sunday)   
()()()   
  
Trunks figured it would be best if he went to tell his family alone. So, the following day, leaving Goten in the safe care of the Son family, He made his way to Capsule corp.   
  
Vegeta was sitting in the living room, a really bored look on his face as Bra paraded around, showing off her new clothes to her father. "And this one Pencil swears looks just like the one Brit Sparkle wore on tour last year."   
  
"Hey," Trunks forced a smile onto his face. "Mom around?"   
  
Vegeta turned to look at Trunks. "She's down in her lab," he huffed.   
  
"Trunks, look at this outfit I got! I think it would look great on Goten too!" she stated, twirling in place. The top showed a LOT of cleavage.   
  
Trunks smirked, "I bet it would."   
  
Vegeta growled, "No ideas, Brat."   
  
"Come on, Daddy, Goten would look great in this! Trunks too, if he was still a she."   
  
"Bra..." Vegeta warned with a growl.   
  
Trunks just winked at bra, nodding, "bet I would." He glared at his father. "I'm still not talking to you, asshole," he turned and headed down the stairs to find his mother.   
  
"Fine with me, Brat," Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Daddy, you should be nicer to Trunks," Bra scolded.   
  
"Mind your own business, Bra." Vegeta warned again.   
  
()()()   
  
Trunks made his way down to where his mother was, knocking on the door. "Mom?!"   
  
Bulma looked up, pushing back her magnifying glasses. "Hey Trunks, come on it!" she called, reaching for a screwdriver.   
  
He did so, closing the door, pulling up a footstool. "I wanted to ask if you had any working spaceships...."   
  
"No, dear. I lent them out to the Kyoto research base of ours for a two year program," Bulma stated, leaning over to tighten a screw. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just want to make sure Dad can't get his hands on one...." he chuckled nervously.   
  
Bulma looked up at Trunks, confused. "Why would you think he would need one?"   
  
"I had a dream last night that he took one to Namek, and convinced them to make another set of dragonballs...." He whimpered.   
  
Bulma turned, giving her son full attention now. "What else?"   
  
He picked at his shirtsleeve, "And he wished Goten into a guy, and that we couldn't change gender ever again .... and it ..." he whispered the last, "killed the baby...."   
  
"Oh honey... but everything's fine now. Truten's born, and she didn't die when you changed back, so I doubt she will when Goten changes back."   
  
He shook his head, "You don't understand, Mom..." he looked up. "Goten's pregnant. In the dream... I... I felt the baby die, it was like it was being eaten away by acid when he changed back."   
  
"Oh sweetie," Bulma reached over and hugged her son tightly, then blinked and pulled back. "Wait a sec... Goten's pregnant?"   
  
Trunks rubbed the tears out of his eyes before they could spill over, bringing a little attention to the circles beneath them. "Yeah," he nodded. "Got the bright idea of poking holes in all the condoms... so she could know what it felt like."   
  
Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like something Goten would do." She smiled. "Well, congratulations!"   
  
"Thanks." He smiled, "So... no giving Dad access to outer space, okay? I know I'm paranoid but...."   
  
Bulma chuckled. "I'll make sure he has plenty down here to do and can't afford to go planet hoping," Bulma promised.   
  
"I appreciate it," He smiled. "Goku and Gohan'll be looking out for Goten too." He sighed in relief, looking like a great weight lifted from his shoulders.   
  
"And if anything, we can get your sister to keep your father in line," Bulma chuckled.   
  
Trunks chuckled, "Reminds me, she lost the bet this go-round - Pan was ecstatic."   
  
"Oh, great," Bulma chuckled.   
  
Trunks hugged her again, "Thanks for not being angry, Mom."   
  
"Well, you two are sort of married... so technically I can't be," She smiled.   
  
Trunks shook his head, but smiled, "Thanks just the same." He kissed her forehead and got off the chair. "I better get going."   
  
"You want to tell Bra, me to, or just let her find out from Pan?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I'll tell her, it'll be fun to see the vein popping out of Dad's forehead for the split second it takes for him to realise what's going on," He smirked.   
  
Bulma laughed. "Want me to get the camera?"   
  
"Actually... yes," he grinned. "Just start recording the security cams in the living room, that's where they are."   
  
Bulma pushed her chair to roll to the other side of the lab, bringing the camera in question up. She looked closely. "Oooh, I'm going to have to start watching what that girl buys," she stated, standing up.   
  
Trunks chuckled, and just made his way upstairs. He winked at one of the cameras as he went into the room. "Oh, Bra - before I go?"   
  
Bra turned around, holding a bright orange top to her chest that said Princess along the top. "Yeah Trunks?"   
  
"Pan won the bet."   
  
Bra blinked. "What bet?"   
  
"Y'know. The one on when Goten would get pregnant," he smirked, his eyes flicking back and forth between Bra and his father for reaction.   
  
Bra's face lit up. "NO WAY!" she laughed, then threw her top to the chair and ran over to hug her brother.   
  
Vegeta just raised one eyebrow REALLY high.   
  
Trunks smirked at Vegeta, hugging his sister, "Yes way, Goten got the bright idea of wanting to know what it felt like, and went nuts with a safety pin."   
  
Bra laughed. "I figured he would do something like that sooner or later! This is great!"   
  
Vegeta's eye twitched. "Must.... kill... Baka-brat..." he muttered to himself softly.   
  
"I know, a bit mis-timed, but yeah." He then looked at Vegeta - "Goku and Gohan already know - you better watch your step," his gaze narrowed.   
  
It was no secret that since Vegeta had forced the return of male onto Trunks, that son greatly disliked father.   
  
Vegeta just stood up, and walked to the gravity room, slamming the door shut.   
  
Bra just shook her head. "Just like daddy."   
  
Trunks smiled, "Thanks for the congratulations, anyway," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I better get back to the Son place and pick up my women," he teased.   
  
Bra laughed. "Sure thing, Big Daddy."   
  
"I'll let Pan know she can talk to you about it now," he chuckled, heading for the door. "See you around, Sis."  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!!  



	47. 46 October 7, 798 Saturday

Reviewer Corner - reviews of reviews by RP:  
  
Blue Tajiri: (46) LOL, maybe he's taking it well because at least Trunks was the male this time? =shrug= I still don't understand it LOL.  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (46) XD Yeah... I think he's starting to - seeing how he didn't immediately go killing live things, just bot things :)  
  
Tatoosh: (46) hehe! I'm so glad Nevermind made that much of an impact! Vegeta's accepting them... still not sure. V and T understanding each other? Dunno yet... T and Gt ever figuring out what the heck's going on? well, as you said, you don't completely trust me ;)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (46) comic relief =laughs= hehee.. I love that term used for V... it amuses me!  
  
animeprincess1452: (46) so glad you like. As for overreacting... I think he most definitely took things better THIS time around, don't you?  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (46) LOL... oh, and as for T admitting feelings? Well.. he has to figure out that's happening first - he's REALLY dense it seems.   
  
crashbaptiste: (46) explodes? LOL sorry, that just really amused me for some reason :)  
  
GothicGohan: (45) oooo Leiko... Well, she was fired by Trunks that first day - and as for her revenge failing.... not quite sure it hasn't. You have to admit, it's tossed Trunks FAR further into turmoil than he'd been - probably since Buu ((I don't acknowledge GT as anything more than glorified fanfic, because Toriyama-sama didn't write it)) -- so... yeah. LOL on his revenge of her... but well - too much is going on to screw around, and making wishes seems to have become dangerous, dontcha think? I'll make an attempt to read your story when I've time - been very busy, and there are a LOT I've got backlogged to read, but I will get to it when I can .  
  
A/N: THANKS to everyone for reading DLLaL, and for reviewing! Keep 'em coming. Oh, and random note that I'll try to put every few chapters now on - I don't hate guys. I don't think Guys haven't got emotions (I wonder if people who say that had read Goten's character at all?) - But there ARE people out there, male and female, who shut themselves out - and this is just one very random, hopefully humourous, attempt to drag it out of one such person. :)  
  
Innocence is Futile  
  
()()()   
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**   
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_   
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-Six   
October 7, 798 (saturday)   
()()()   
  
Trunks found a packet of photos taken from early in his turn to femaledom... and ran across several of Goten... male Goten...   
  
Hot... Male... Goten....   
  
Trunks groaned and dropped the pictures on the table, running to the bathroom and turning on the shower, ice cold, stripping down and shivering underneath the water.   
  
Goten was in the livingroom doing some excercises that the midwifes had told her to do, seeing it was her fifth month, when she heard the shower running. "Trunks, are you ok?" she called, working to stand up, her stomach already well showing.   
  
"I'm fine!" Trunks squeaked.   
  
Goten got up easily, walking to knock on the edge of the bathroom door. Unlike usual, there was no steam billowing out from one of Trunks's boiling showers. "You sure? Can I get you anything??"   
  
"Yeah..." Trunks whimpered, groaning.   
  
"Ok..." Goten went out to the kitchen, then saw the pictures. "Trunks, why are the pictures out here?" she called.   
  
"I was just going through them - I was looking for the one of me in that gods awful outfit Bra bought me to get revenge on something or other!" He called, his voice chattering.   
  
Goten walked back to the bathroom, poking her head into the door. "Trunks, why are you taking a cold shower?" she asked, concerned.   
  
"Cause I want to!" he said, a bit disconcerted and whimpering.   
  
"You're going to catch a cold!"   
  
"Good!"   
  
"Trunks! That's not good!" Goten stated, opening the door and walking in.   
  
Trunks turned his back to her, to hide the effects of looking at those photographs. "I'm fine," He mumbled, shivering.   
  
"No you're not, you're shivering!" Goten grabbed a towel and reached for the water controls.   
  
Trunks curled up on the bottom of the shower, bringing his knees up to continue hiding himself. Seeing Goten was only making things worse. He whimpered, hiding his face in his knees, "You made me Bi...." he chattered out.   
  
Goten blinked. "I think your brain is frozen... I didn't understand what you said," she stated, wrapping the towel around his shoulders.   
  
He put his chin on his knees, looking up at her woefully, "You made me Bi, Goten!"   
  
"Bi?"   
  
"Yeh..."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Guy... girl... guy... girl... " he whimpered again.   
  
Goten wrapped the towel around his shoulders and tried to nudge Trunks to stand up. "Come on, let's get you out of here... then you can explain."   
  
Trunks just curled up more, "Can't...."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Hard on," he muttered.   
  
Goten chuckled. "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen one before," she kissed his shoulders and nudged him to stand again.   
  
"But I got it looking at pictures of you as a GUY!" he hid his face in shame.   
  
Goten sat back. "Well... I was hot back then too, you know," She chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm a GUY right now, Goten!" He looked at her and pouted. "That's just WRONG!"   
  
"So... you experienced my greatness as a guy... I'm sure some part of you remembers it," Goten chuckled.   
  
"But I'm not GAY! Or BI! I'm _STRAIGHT,_ Damnit, and it's YOUR FAULT!"   
  
"I'm sorry?" Goten replied hesitently.   
  
"It's your fault, Goten! It's your fault - you made me a freak!"   
  
"As long as it's only with me, though... then you're not Bi... you're just... um... Gotenised?"   
  
"Gotenised?" Trunks raised an eyebrow looking at him. He whimpered and got to his feet, trying to hide himself. "I think I need to lay down...."   
  
"Want me to help?" She smirked.   
  
Trunks whimpered and slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her back to the bedroom with him... though once there, he flopped onto the bed, face-down. That hurt. A lot. Good. "Doomed...."   
  
Goten winced. She crawled onto the bed and rubbed his back. "No you're not doomed..." she said softly.   
  
"I'm turned into a freak and I'm doomed,and it's all your fault...." _On second thought, maybe flopping wasn't the best idea_ he winced. But it was easier to hide this way.   
  
"Well... I do know that it's really wierd sometimes staring at you as a guy, and wanting to rip your clothes off... cause part of me still thinks I'm a guy..." Goten whispered, kissing his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm still confused. Am I bi because I want to have my way with you when you're a girl, or when I want you to have your way with me with you as a guy and me as the girl?"   
  
"Well... it all depends... are you a girl when you want me to have my way with you as a guy?"   
  
"OF COURSE! Gah.... I don't know _WHAT_ I am!"   
  
"I know what you are," she kissed his shoulder. "You're Trunks... and no matter what form, we have always fit together in some fashion."   
  
"But I'm a guy right now, and I was turned on by _guy_ you!" he whimpered looking up at her.   
  
"That's just the _female_ part of you remembering us," Goten stated, playing with his hair. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."   
  
"That's just the thing.... it's been almost a year, and..." he whispered, blushing embarassed.   
  
"Well, then when I get wished back... if you really want... we can make you a girl permanently."   
  
Trunks blinked, "Really?"   
  
Goten nodded, "Really."   
  
Trunks smiled. "You don't think I'm a freak?"   
  
"Of course not!" Goten smiled brightly. "Not past your normal freakishness anyways!"   
  
He smiled slightly, and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Goten... that means a lot to me... you accepting me and the way I think of things. But I'm never going to let someone of the same sex as I am, well as I am at the time, turn me on. Ever!"   
  
"Idiot... I wouldn't have you any other way, than just being you." Goten kissed his forehead. "Now, want me to help you get rid of that hardon?" she smirked.   
  
Trunks chuckled, sitting up and pulling her to sit in his lap as he nibbled against her throat, "Any time, Goten," he muttered.   
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	48. 47 November 4, 798 Saturday

  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
Cryptic Maia: (47) Yes, Trunks is a bit of a spaz about this kind of thing... very much so =slow nod=  
  
LadyKATT: (47) Probably, we'll see, not much :)  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (47) Yes, they found out in the chapter after the Son family found out - remember - vegeta "must kill bakabrat" ? Bra modeling clothing? It was there they found out, silly Turtle ;)  
  
Candy the Duck: (47) yes.. poor, dear Trunks....  
  
ladybugg: (47) we all are a bit surprised... I'll keep the chapters coming, and we'll see just how this little scene plays into the bigger picture :)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (47) Yes, Goten mentioned they had always been close, back when Trunks was still female. Goten... well, he's Trunksised, I guess - though so far it seems s/he's still straight, hasn't had a thing for Trunks while they're the same gender.... Yay! Is good story... knowing what happens later, if you read it again once it's done, you'll see all kinds of forshadowings you hadn't before :)  
  
Blue Tajiri: (47) Bunnies... hehe. They do! How many chapters (months) has it been? Just for a quick lookover, it's been a month since the last chapter now to this chapter ;) Glad you like!  
  
animeprincess1452: (47) XD  
  
Tatoosh: (47) Hopefully being the key term here /sighs/ -- as for Goten being easier how to express - he's ALWAYS (whether male, or female) been more emotionally inclined than Trunks... it just seems to be more noticeable now that he's a she - but if you recall, when she was a he (I'm getting dizzy!) Goten was just as emotionally inclined... he's just like that.  
  
pannybaby123: (47) Welcome aboard! Sorry about that! Glad you're caught up, hope to hear what you think as each chapter goes by :)  
  
A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE for reviewing! Reviews make plot bunnies happy :) -- Also, was being weird and wouldn't let me upload .html (they said it wasn't, baaaaka's) but luckily there weren't any italics in this chapter except for the chapter heading =whew=)  
  
Innocence is Futile  
  
()()()   
Dude Looks Like A Lady   
By Raven Pan and Alison Sky  
()()()   
Chapter Fourty-Seven   
November 4, 798 (saturday)   
()()()  


  
Pan held up a toy as Truten reached for it. "Mine!"  
  
"No no no, Auntie Pan has to buy it first, then it's yours."  
  
"Mine!"  
  
Goten stood behind the stroller, one hand resting gently on her stomach as the other was pulling down a rubber duckie. "I don't think we ever got Truten one of these..." Goten said, turning to Pan. "Do you remember one in the apartment?"  
  
Pan shook her head, "Nope."  
  
"Then we need to get one... and this one has a little thingie on the bottom that tells you if the bathwater is too hot..." Goten handed the duckie to Truten, kissing the baby's head gently.  
  
Truten squealed, and grabbed the duck, immediately beginning to chew on it with happy sounds.  
  
Goten smiled, then strolled the carriage over to the cashier. "Pan, just put them up here, I'll pay, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing," Pan put the things she'd gotten onto the counter, "I'll pay you back later."  
  
"Don't worry, I stole Trunks's credit card," Goten smirked.  
  
"Oh, well in that case," Pan turned around and grabbed a few more things, putting them onto the table, "No need to hold back," she grinned.  
  
Goten laughed. "Nope, none at all."  
  
Soon the things were payed for, and Pan offered to carry them, "You being pregnant, and all."  
  
"Yeah... actually, why don't you take them and Truten to the car. I just need to use the bathroom, and I'll find you, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing, c'mon you little monster," Pan said, putting Truten on her shoulders. "See you soon!" she assured her 'aunt', heading out of the store.  
  
Goten paid, then ran to the ladies room. Thankfully the few people in the bathroom knew the needs of a pregnant woman and let her cut in line to use the restroom. Then, her hands washed, she started, alone, across the lot to the car.  
  
"Hey sexy," one man came up to walk beside her.  
  
"Need help?" another asked, coming up on her other side.  
  
Goten's eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm fine, thanks," she stated, walking on.  
  
"I don't think you understand," The first, a dirty blond, lay a hand on her arm.  
  
Goten stopped and stared at the hand a moment before her eyes flicked back up to the blonde. "You don't want to mess with me, boy..." Goten warned.  
  
"Oh, I think you do," he leaned down. "You're too sexy to be walking around alone."  
  
Goten growled deep in her throat. "I'm going to meet my family."  
  
The other man slipped his arm around her, running his hand down her stomach, "I think you might be late, missy."  
  
In an instant, Goten twisted around, slamming her heel onto his foot, then bringing her knee up into his crotch as hard as she could.  
  
"Uahhhh," he crumpled over. "Damn bitch...."  
  
The other man grabbed her arm, "Hey, that's not playing nice."  
  
Goten's arm swung around, pulling the man closer and then his other hand flew out, a knifehand into the center of his throat.  
  
He worked his mouth a moment, staggering away, wide eyed, before blacking out.  
  
Goten stood up, smirked, then continued to walk to the car.  
  
Pan was fighting Truten into the carseat, getting bapped several times for the trouble, laughing almost as much as the chibi was  
  
Goten walked over. "Hey Pan, you have your driver's permit yet?" she asked.  
  
"Uncle Goten," she rolled her eyes, "I got my licence two years ago."  
  
"Good... cause you're going to have to drive." And with that, the adreneline rush died, and Goten fainted.  
  
Pan finally had clicked Truten into her carseat just before Goten finished speaking, and turned around to find Goten on the ground. "Oh man... oh man oh man..." she picked her up and opened the front door, working to put the awkwardly pregnant woman into her seat. "Why'd you faint? Oh man, Trunks is gonna blame me!"  
  
Goten just whimpered, but let Pan move her. The unborn child kicked against Pan's hand.  
  
"Hey, calm down, little one, We're just gonna get you two home." Pan ran around to the other side and hopped in, revving the engine, and swiftly taking them back to the apartment. She dialed in the carphone up to the apartment, and Trunks answered.  
  
"Can you come down and get Goten. Uhm... she kinda fainted."  
  
"What?!" The phone was slammed down, and Pan got Truten out of her seat, putting the child on her hip and fidgeting foot to foot.  
  
Goten was still out, her lips a bit chapped, dehydrated a bit.  
  
Trunks literally flew down, taking the balcony route, and landed nearby, "What happened?" he demanded of Pan as he opened the door, checking on Goten, her pulse, her temperature.  
  
"I dunno... she just asked if I could drive, then she fainted!"  
  
Goten moaned a bit, turning her head towards Trunks. Her eyes then opened wide at his touch and she gasped, breathing hard.  
  
"Shh, Goten, it's just me," he looked worried, brushing a hand down he cheek. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"They... they learned their lesson... this time," Goten whimpered, then fell back unconcious against Trunks arm.  
  
Trunks glared at Pan, gathering Goten into his arms. "What is she talking about?"  
  
Pan shrugged, "I don't know - I was putting Truten into her carseat, she just had to run to the bathroom before we left...."  
  
Trunks simply growled, "Bring Truten and any of the crap you guys bought up, I'm taking Goten and putting her to bed."  
  
Goten whimpered in her sleep, curling up a bit.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," Trunks murmered into her hair, taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was nearby, and then swiftly flying to their balcony, pushing the door back open with his foot and bringing her inside to lie on their bed. "There... just rest, I'll get you some water." He brushed her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Trunks..." She whispered, opening her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He sat down on the bed beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"  
  
"Just... protect me," Goten whimpered, moving to curl up a bit in his lap.  
  
He held her close, rubbing her back. "Protect you from what?" he asked, worried. "Goten... what happened?"  
  
Goten took a deep breath. "Thugs..." was all she said.  
  
Trunks breathed out an angry sigh, holding her gently, firmly, "Oh Goten, I'm so sorry.... they didn't hurt you? I'll kill them....."  
  
"Took care... of them," she stated.  
  
Trunks heard Pan come in, knowing it was her and Truten by their ki, and heard Pan put Truten into her room to play. The girl came to the door. "You okay?" she asked, worried.  
  
Goten nodded, keeping her head in Trunks's lap.  
  
Trunks glared at Pan - "I'll talk to you later. You can go home."  
  
Pan gulped and nodded, swiftly leaving - Trunks had always been protective of Goten, and with her uncle in female form, was almost unbearably so.  
  
Meantime, Trunks gently played his hand through Goten's hair.  
  
"It wasn't Pan's fault..." Goten said.  
  
"She should have stayed with you, I told her not to let you wander around alone, especially at the mall," he frowned.  
  
"I needed to go to the bathroom... I told her to go to the car."  
  
"Goten..." Trunks shook his head, and sighed. "At least you aren't hurt, are you?  
  
"No, I'm fine... just..." Goten stared off into space.  
  
"Goten, hon...." He continued pushing his fingers through her short hair. "You're not feeling shocky, are you? Do I need to call a doctor?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Trunks sighed, "Is there anything I can do," he said softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Water or something?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Thirsty."  
  
"Okay, you just lie here, I'll get you some ice-water and be right back," he promised, slipping her head back to the bed as he got up, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Goten just curled up a bit, staring off. Her mind was finally realizing what had happened... just what they wanted to do... the anger he had felt when they tried to do it on Trunks almost a year ago replaced with fear of what exactly could have happened if...  
  
Trunks soon returned, placing the glass on the bedstand and sitting beside her curled form, rubbing her side, "Goten...?"  
  
Goten just whined a response.  
  
Trunks brushed his hand through her hair, "Goten..." he murmered, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Talk to me."  
  
Goten looked up at Trunks, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" He lay beside her, propped up on one arm, his other hand still pushing comfortingly through her hair.  
  
"I should have taken them all out when they hurt you..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he whispered, kissing her temple again. "As long as you're safe, that's what matters."  
  
"I don't think they will hurt us again...."  
  
"They won't," he whispered, holding her close, firm in his tone.  
  
"One won't be able to have kids either..." Goten stated.  
  
"Hn," Trunks nodded. "You're amazing, have I told you that today?"  
  
Goten smiled slowly.  
  
"You're amazing," he kissed her nose, "Wonderful," he kissed her cheek. "fantastic," he kissed her fully on the lips, gently, wanting to banish her intangeable fears just as much as the real ones he'd be taking care of later.  
  
It was one thing to attack him, even when he was female... it was quite another to attack Goten. Ever.  
  
Goten sighed into the kiss, needing to feel secure at the moment. She rolled over onto her back to get a better angle.  
  
He leaned over her, his hand gently brushing along her cheek as they kissed, long, slow. "It won't happen again, Goten," he murmered against her lips, a promise in his voice.  
  
"I know," Goten whispered back. "They'll be too scared to."  
  
Trunks just kissed her again, resting his hand on her hip as he did so. "You're safe, Goten, never worry."  
  
Goten's response came from a needy kiss.  
  
And Trunks responded to that needfulness, well aware of how she was feeling as he shifted a bit closer, leaning atop her, careful not to bump the baby, running his hand beneath her shirt, gently across her stomach.  
  
Goten moaned, closing her eyes. Her kissing became stronger, wanting to feel safe, secure... loved, right now more than ever.  
  
He gently grasped her breast in hand, caressing her as he kissed her, wanting to make her feel safe, cared for, protected.  
  
Goten cried out softly, arching her back. "Trunks..." she whispered.  
  
Trunks chuckled, kissing along her throat as he brought his hand back around to unbutton her blouse.  
  
Goten purred, wiggling a bit to get more comfortable.  
  
He finished unbuttoning her blouse, kissing down her front, bringing one nipple into his mouth, suckling gently as he played with her other breast, so perfect, fitting just right into his hand.  
  
Goten moaned, her hand coming to play in Trunks' hair. "Mmmm..."  
  
He levitated a bit over her, pushing one hand down her stomach and down her skirt, touching the skin there. He chuckled, "Still refusing to wear panties, I see," he looked up at her with sparkling eyes.  
  
Goten moaned. "They won't fit..." she protested.  
  
"No bra... no panties..." he shook his head, "I could buy you new ones," he chuckled, kissing along to her other breast, suckling it while his hand just rested over her warmth.  
  
"But then you'd have to put them on me."  
  
"And then I'd get to take them off," he slipped one finger down her slit, the band of her skirt keeping it from sight.  
  
Goten moaned. "Why waste the energy and just let you get at them..." she stated.  
  
"Because.... they're sexy?" He asked, kissing down her stomach, removing his hand so he could pull her skirt off.  
  
"I can't see them..." Goten pointed out.  
  
"I can," he said, kissing lower.  
  
Goten just moaned in response.  
  
()()()  
  
"Mmm, you smell so good...."  
  
"Mmmmm...."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
()()()  
  
"Trunks....Kami!"  
  
"So close so soon... maybe I should stop."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Please what? Please stop?"  
  
"No... please... make love to me...."  
  
()()()  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
()()()  
  
Finally, he allowed her down from the height, lapping his tongue across her once more, then licking his way up her body, stopping to pay attention to one breast.  
  
Goten reached down, finding his thigh with one hand and massaging the lump there at the juncture, stroking it though the fabric.  
  
Trunks groaned, already so hard it was almost painful, pushing into her hand as he payed attention on her.  
  
"I'm almost going to miss this when I change back," Goten moaned. "I'm jealous."  
  
He chuckled, "Oh well," he said, switching to her other breast, moving more into reach.  
  
Moaning, Goten kept stroking, her other hand coming around to search for the zipper and pulling it down, then reaching inside down the boxers to find skin.  
  
He groaned, resting his head against her chest, "Goten...." he pushed into her hand, groaning.  
  
"I want this deep in me..." Goten purred, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"How can I deny a command like that?" he asked, kicking off his pants and boxers, kissing her as he undid his own shirt. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin.  
  
()()()  
  
"Nnnnggg...."  
  
"Like that, huh?"  
  
"Goten....."  
  
()()()  
  
"Oh gods Trunks..."  
  
"....Goten...."  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
()()()  
  
Goten whimpered, laying her head back onto the pillow. "Kami Trunks..." she whispered.  
  
He finally slipped to her side, spooning up to her, kissing the dark mark he left on her neck before capturing her lips with his own.  
  
Goten lifted her leg to rest over his hips, keeping him inside her as she kissed back. Then, the baby kicked out hard, and Goten pulled back, chuckling.  
  
"Nnn, strong chibi...."  
  
"Jealous... not paying attention to the chibi..." Goten smiled.  
  
He rubbed her stomach, "Don't worry, you'll get all kinds of attention when you're born."  
  
Another kick. Goten sighed. "Did Truten kick this hard?"  
  
"Seemed like it sometimes," Trunks said. "Hard to tell, my power-meter's different in this form."  
  
"Maybe I can make a wish that woman get thicker padding inside when they get pregnant with saiyajin heritage kids." Goten smiled.  
  
Trunks blinked, "But... that'd take up the second wish...."  
  
"Guess you'll just have to wait a bit before you get pregnant again..." Goten smiled.  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
"We're going to have to buy a house soon... Truten's gonna want her own room after a bit..."  
  
"I'm sure I can afford that," Trunks chuckled. "Where do you want to live?  
  
"Anywhere as long as it's not next door to my mom."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
Goten smiled and kissed Trunks. "As long as it's with you, anywhere will be home."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "we could move into the flat above Hercule's Dojo," he dodged.  
  
"It's only a three bedroom... we'll run out of room again at the rate we're going..."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "At least your mother'll be happy.  
  
"So will yours..."  
  
"Hard to tell with my family," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Ah, Bra loves Truten... so does your mom... and who cares what Vegeta thinks." Goten smirked.  
  
"Yeah... who cares what he thinks...."  
  
Goten kissed Trunks' nose. "Love you."  
  
Trunks smiled contentedly, snuggling with her.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Goten sighed. "Nothing." She ran a hand along his hair.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered, staring at him.  
  
He brushed his fingers through her hair, kissing her nose. "You sure?"  
  
"Just remembering you like this... I guess it's kinda sad... we're never going to be Goten and Trunks again like we used to...."  
  
Trunks frowned slightly, pulling away. "That upsets you?"  
  
"No... but I guess it's just funny, really... both of us having so much trouble with others... and in the end, it's with each other we find contentment... all because some girl you screwed wanted revenge."  
  
"I'm still trying to decide whether or not I'm glad of it," Trunks teased.  
  
"I am... cause in the end, I'm glad it's you. At least then we know that we're always friends in the end."  
  
"We'll always be best friends, Goten - no matter what," Trunks promised.  
  
"Good," Goten smiled, snuggling a bit.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Well if that's all that was bothering you," he said.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me, Trunks... male... female... you'll always be with me?"  
  
"We've been best friends all your life - of course I'm not going anywhere. I could have had any penthouse, or house for that matter, anywhere I wanted - but I wanted to get an apartment with you. Cause you're my best friend - life would be really shitty without you around to liven it up," he chuckled.  
  
"Same here... I'd have to work harder..." Goten chuckled.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Are you done with the hard thinking?"  
  
"Are you ready for a second round?" she asked, smirking.  
  
He chuckled, "That isn't what I was thinking, Goten... you're insatiable."  
  
"And I'm not even saiyajin anymore," she chuckled, kissing his shoulder.  
  
"Goes to show you, it's the spirit, not the body, huh," he chuckled.  
  
"Yup." Goten smirked.  
  
"I had a long day at work though," he whined.  
  
Goten smirked, and ran her hand over his rear end while squeezing her inner muscles together. "You sure?"  
  
He stirred within her, "Maybe one more..." he smirked, his mouth descending on hers once more.  
  
()()()   
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	49. 48 November 10, 798 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: (48) here's cheers for happiness =raises glass=  
  
Blue Tajiri: (48) =chuckle= silly :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (48) Thank you so much! It really means a lot when people say we're doing well. As for the loser/thugs - yeah, the Mall is their 'hangout' I think. As for your prediction... read on. Well. Mostly. - Again, thank you so much for liking how we do things!!!  
  
pannybaby123: (48) Glad you're enjoying it! =chuckle=  
  
Candy the Duck: (48) Glad to know you liked the full version :) Yes, Pan is amusing, isn't she?  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (48) Yeah, Trunks was farther along, and having to use a cane to get around - she could barely walk - AND she DID try to defend herself, she just wasn't fast enough or in shape enough. Recall the swordcane :) - Glad you liked the full citrus hehe.  
  
animeprincess1452: (48) awww. Please, do read more!  
  
ladybugg: (48) Yep, that's just what they're doing. There ARE people like that out there, unfortunately. Yay for Goten! heh.  
  
A/N: THANKS TO ALL of you who reviewed!!! Oh, and I just realised I didn't put the link to the full lemon in chapter, just emailed it to the list - so if you would like to read it, head over to and then to fanfics, DBZ then search for "Angst" and "revenge fic" and it'll be in the chapter labeled 47 there :) Enjoy!!!  
  
ALSO: there's more fanfiction!!! Please go to "www" dot "angelfire" dot "com/scary/ravenpan/RavenPanfanart" dot "html" Were all the -dot- are turned into - . - real dots... and they're at the bottom of the page - thumbnailed, so click on them to see the full pic, please!!! Thanks to Tenshi no Hoshii and to Blue Tajiri!  
  
Innocence is Futile  
  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fourty-eight  
November 10, 798 Friday  
()()()  
  
Trunks was late in getting home from work that day. Truten toddled about the livingroom, her tail hitting the television, turning it on. She turned to watch a bit, "OooOOOooo," she said, turning her head. "Nap time?" she asked, turning to look for her Papa - wondering why all the people were laying down on the ground.  
  
"Did you turn on the tv again, naughty girl?" Goten asked, waddling after her, then stopped, blinking at the screen in shock.  
  
"... barely an hour ago. Police say it was likely the results of a gang hit - no evidence of the attacker has been found. Each gang member was shot twice, once in the heart, once in the groin. If you have any information...." the screen flashed by one face, just as a white sheet was moved to cover it. The face of a young man, with sandy blonde hair.   
  
"Yeah, nap time," Goten said softly, walking over and shutting the tv off. "Why don't we make dinner for Mama, ok?"  
  
"Okay! Dino?!" she asked, looking up at her. "Papa, Truten want Dino!"  
  
"Ok, we'll make Dino. I think Grandma brought some over the other day..." Goten stopped, putting a hand over her stomach. Was that the baby kicking? She shrugged it off and kept going.  
  
"Yay!" Truten toddled after her. "I help!"  
  
Ten minutes later, the door opened, the sound of Trunks's keys falling on the entryway table. "I'm home!" he called, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes, shrugging off his jacket.  
  
"Hey Trunks... in the kitchen."  
  
He hung his jacket on the tree, and made his way in there. "Momma!!!" Truten toddled over quickly, and he picked her up, swinging her into the air.  
  
He looked to Goten, "Is that Dino?"  
  
"Yup." Goten smiled, then stopped again. "I swear, it's like an army kicking... and today it feels like the baby turned around and is aiming at my spine."  
  
"Ouch, take it easy there, you have a few months more to go," he chuckled, putting Truten on his shoulders. "How was your day?"  
  
"Except for the war on my spine, it's been pretty good. Though there was an interesting report on the news a few moments ago..." She turned to lock eyes with Trunks.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"About a gang getting taken out in warfare."  
  
"Hn." he nodded, turning to flip Truten off him, tickling her. "What's so interesting about it?"  
  
"They were shot in the groin..." Goten narrowed her eyes.  
  
Trunks's eyebrow twitched slightly, "That so?" He asked, keeping up his facade, grinning at Truten as he tickled her.  
  
"Yeah, that's so..." Goten turned and went back to cooking.  
  
"Hn..." Trunks nodded.  
  
Truten squealed, "No shots!!!! No want shots!" she hid behind him. Trunks chuckled, "Nobody's getting shots, Truten, it's okay. You don't need any more, remember? Not for a long time."  
  
Goten finished. "Dinner's ready... help yourself. I'm not hungry." With that, she went to the bedroom.  
  
Trunks watched her go, now frowning slightly. He put Truten into her highchair, his daughter being first priority. The child seemed to sense he was agitated and ate her food quickly as he gave it to her. "Momma? Papa mad?"  
  
"Don't know," Trunks shook his head, cleaning her up and bringing her to put into her crib.  
  
Goten had undressed and lay down in bed, resting on her side, the body pillow supporting her  
  
Putting the food away, not very hungry himself, Trunks made his way to their room. "You okay, hon?"  
  
Goten didn't answer, but she curled up a bit more.  
  
Trunks sighed, changing into his sleep pants, taking out the first aid kit and treating a cut on the back of his wrist.  
  
"Why'd you do it, Trunks?" Goten asked softly.  
  
He knew what she was talking about, and with their daughter fast asleep, spoke. "Someone had to," his tone as emotionless.  
  
"And it just HAD to be you, right?" Goten bit out the words.  
  
Trunks didn't answer, putting the betadine back into the kit and putting a steri-strip over the cut.  
  
"You ever think what would have happened if they had CAUGHT you?"  
  
Trunks kept his back to her, speaking softly, but loud enough for her to hear. "I wasn't _planning_ to kill them.... But when I found them, they were already attacking two women..." he gripped his hands into fists. "I transformed so nobody would recognise me, got the women out of there, and killed them. I couldn't stand the thought that, if they were arrested, they could get out and do it again. How many women do you think they raped, Goten? I have no doubt we were the only who ever got away, other than the two I was able to save. How many more? No, it had to stop..." he said softly.   
  
Goten just sighed. "Trunks..."  
  
"You going to turn me in?" he asked. "I understand if you do. They deserved it, and I couldn't live with myself if they got away."  
  
"What stupid kind of question is that, Trunks?" Goten sat up a bit. "Of course I'm not going to turn you in!"  
  
Trunks only shrugged slightly, his back still turned. He felt no guilt for what he'd done... but he felt guilt that he hadn't any.  
  
"I just don't... I'm afraid for you...."  
  
"Why are you afraid, Goten?" he asked quietly.  
  
"If someone finds out... if someone was left... and they come after you... they come here..."  
  
"It was one of their own weapons, there is no one left, and nobody knows it was me. There's no way they could trace it to me, Goten," he turned, frowning.. hurt. "You think I'd endanger you and Truten like that?!"  
  
"No... but... I'm scared, Trunks... " Goten whispered the last bit.  
  
"Do you want me to relocate you two... and go away?" he asked. "Would that make you feel safer?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then tell me how to make you feel safe!" he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Just be here with me!" Goten cried. "Stay beside me!"  
  
Trunks walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "I'll do anything to make you feel safe, Goten, you know that," he said softly, looking down at his hands.  
  
"I know, but you could have gotten hurt... and what would we have done if you hadn't been able to take them out before they got you."  
  
"I'm a super saiyajin, and they're human," he said, as though it explained everything, forgetting for the moment the cut on his right arm.  
  
"That doesn't mean they can't get lucky, Trunks. Ever Super Saiyajins have been taken down from human means."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Dad's heart disease. The Androids, created by humans. "  
  
"They didn't get lucky, Goten, and they won't hurt you, or anyone else, ever again."  
  
Goten just nodded, staring back off into space.  
  
"You're upset with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Chibi..." Trunks sighed, still seated beside her, returning to looking at his hands.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Trunks.... just afraid, that's all. I don't want anything to happen to you..."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me," He assured her, looking up at her. "Honest.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You don't seem convinced.  
  
Goten just sighed and snuggled into Trunks' lap. "I'm just tired."  
  
"Let's go to bed, then," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Sure." Goten nodded, uncurling a bit to lay the right way on the bed.  
  
He snuggled in behind her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her shoulder from behind. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he murmered.  
  
"I know you don't..." Goten said softly, curling up a bit.  
  
He pulled their covers up over them both. "You sure you're not angry with me?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
He kissed her shoulder again. "Good, then get some sleep, tomorrow's saturday."  
  
"Saturday?" Goten blinked.  
  
"As in sleep in day, as in I get to stay home."  
  
"That I knew... I thought you might have planned something."  
  
"No, just to spend time with you and Truten."  
  
"Good." Goten smiled a bit, closing her eyes.  
  
He chuckled, smiling as he looked at her.  
  
"Night, Trunks..." Goten yawned, then snuggled back into him before falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Chibi."  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	50. 49 November 18, December 16 798 Saturday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (49) XD -- aww, yeah I understand - if you won't be able to get on sometimes, or on the web at all - but still can have email, email me and lemme know - we'll work something out :)  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (49) XD  
  
KitsuneAkai13:(49) Awwww, hehe, thanks so much for the largely commentary review!  
  
Candy the Duck: (49) :) As you'll see... you're not the only one.  
  
Tatoosh: (49) No worries!  
  
pannybaby123: (49) hehee :)  
  
ladybugg: (49) You weren't? Well, it wasn't quite accident.. he did say he wasn't "planning" to... but he didn't say he didn't want to. As for actually killing anyone, Trunks and Goten both had their first kills when they were only about seven or eight (DBZ movies) so... yeah.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (49) No don't be worried :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (49) Trunks was focused on the cut, because it gave him a reason not to look at Goten while he was talking. And yeah, they do grow up fast =looks over at daughter trying to feed the guineapigs dryer lint= -sigh-  
  
LadyKATT: (49) ramble away! As for going off the deep end, not quite. Most of the guys I know (granted I hang out in an atypical crowd) would be glad to do that sort of thing. I was assaulted once, and years later - after recently (within the last year) becoming friends with someone -- he asked me who it was, and if I wanted he'd go take care of him. (said friend is also fellow Sicilian) (no I didn't ask him to).  
  
A/N: Repeat Rapist offenders should be given guillotene.... that's all I have to say about that.  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fourty-Nine  
November 18, 798 Saturday  
()()()  
  
Trunks was up early, letting Goten sleep in - and had Truten in her highchair with a large bowl of dry cereal. As his daughter happily mashed, ate, and scattered bits of her food all over the kitchen, he went to the door to pick up the paper outside.  
  
He grabbed it, locking the door again as he went to the kitchen, tossing the paper onto the table as he grabbed a cup of coffee, moving to sit down and see what was going on in the world at large.  
  
Truten squealed, "More, Momma!" and threw a piece of cereal at Trunks's head. He chuckled, grabbing a bit of sausage he'd cooked up the night before, tearing it into pieces before he gave it to her.  
  
As his daughter went about eating, he sat at the table and took a look at the front page.  
  
**Gang Murder Case Shut Down**. He blinked, then read the sub-header. **No Police Willing to Search for Murderer**.  
  
"What the-," Trunks frowned and began to read the article. It seemed that upon investigation at the crime scene - overwhelming evidence of this being a rapist gang, came to the foreground. Furthermore, with photographic evidence, and testimonials from the women he'd gotten out of there, as well as others, disgusted even the Criminal Attorney enough, that he refused to 'defend' the dead gang members. Further investigation showed that the District Attorney's own daughter had been among the gang's victims - thus causing this to become an open/shut case.  
  
But what caught Trunks's attention most, was the statement at the bottom, 'signed' by all those who had once been victims to these young men. As well by those close to them.  
  
_Whoever you are, wherever you are, we want to thank you for what you did - thank you for making our city a safer place for people like us, and for having the courage to do what so many people wanted to - but were also afraid to. Thank you, with all our hearts._  
  
()()()  
December 16, 798 Saturday  
()()()  
  
Trunks stood, leaning against the doorway from the kitchen into the livingroom, just watching Goten - Truten had been put down for her nap.   
  
Her eyes half open, in a skintight bodysuit, Goten was going through a series of motions, very reminecient of Tai Chi.  
  
He just shook his head. Goten, so heavy with child and so beautiful at once... was graceful. She could move, and seemed so at ease. When Trunks had been this far along, he'd been confined to bed.  
  
"I don't get it," he whispered, in awe.  
  
Goten brought herself back to a cat stance, lifting her leg slightly and balancing as she turned 45 degrees and then stepped down again, brushing her hands near to each other as she parted the mane.  
  
Trunks moved into the room proper, sitting down on a chair, drawing his legs up, and just watching, shaking his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered.  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked, not coming out of her motions.  
  
"Unbelievable.... You are."  
  
"What's so unbelievable?" Goten asked, crouching down and holding the pose, breathing.  
  
"You!" Trunks chuckled, shaking his head. "Look at you! You... you're moving, and it looks so ... EASY!"  
  
"Well, it is! I mean, except for the bladder problems, I can move fine." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Jealous?" she teased.  
  
"Extremely. By the time I was that far along I couldn't barely get out of bed, and here you are... doing Tai Chi!"  
  
"Gohan said Mom did this everyday to keep her body from hurting... seems to work," Goten smiled.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
Goten just stuck her tongue out, then stopped, grunting a bit. "Man... these kicks... it's like the chibi is an octopus... I swear I get hit in several spots almost at once!"  
  
"Might be a tail," Trunks got up, coming over to put his hand over her stomach. "Hey, calm down in there," he chuckled.  
  
Three very powerful hits came almost at once at Trunks' hand.  
  
"Woah, yeah, practicing for the tournament... " he shook his head.  
  
"For Evil Majin Buu, more like it." Goten chuckled, walking to the couch and collapsing into it.  
  
"Want me to get you anything?"  
  
"Maybe a glass of water... hey, aren't we due for another visit from the midwife soon?"  
  
"Yep, coming in about an hour," Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yippee...." Goten said with fake enthusiasm  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Oh come now, Mrs. Toliama seems very nice."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't need to know THAT much about the female body.... I mean, she looks at me wierd cause I blush too much... I think she thinks I'm getting sick! "  
  
"Well, you're the one who wanted to know everything," Trunks chuckled, "You want me to stick around for this one?"  
  
"I hope so... I think she's trying to get the ultrasound machine this time..."  
  
Trunks grinned, "That'll be exciting."  
  
"I know! I want to see this boxing fool," Goten smirked, rubbing her stomach.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, what size weight set to get for the baby's shower," he winked.  
  
"Yup." Goten chuckled. "But at least it's almost over."  
  
"Yep, just about another month, give or take," he went over and sat beside her, kissing her forehead.  
  
Goten kissed his chin. "Then we're going to have two little angels."  
  
"Angels?" Trunks chuckled, "When they're sleeping, maybe," he smiled. He put his arm around her. "Yeah... and in about two months, everything can go back the way we like it."  
  
Goten chuckled. "You sure you really want to be like this again?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Trunks just kissed her cheek and put a hand on her stomach.  
  
Goten kissed him back, then smiled. "Then I guess we're going to have to get used to little ones waking us up at night...."  
  
"Guess so," He smiled.  
  
()()()  
  
Not long after, there was a knock on the door, Trunks pushed himself to his feet, going there and answering it. "Ah, Mr. Briefs - I'm here to see your cousin!" she smiled.  
  
Trunks coughed, "Yeah, uh, Trina? Midwife Toliama's here."  
  
Goten straighted her shirt a bit. "Things I do for you," she smirked. "Hello Miss Toliama!"  
  
"Hello hello, Trina. So sorry I'm late," the older woman bustled in, carrying a heavy looking case.  
  
"Can I get that for you?"  
  
Miss Toliama handed it to him, "Thank you, Mr. Briefs." She looked back at Goten, "Ah Trina, so sorry I couldn't get the portable Ultrasound, but I DID manage to get my hands onto a heart monitor," she beamed. "Now you'll be able to hear as well!"  
  
Goten sighed. "That's fine, Miss Toliama... maybe next time."  
  
"Yes yes, maybe next time," she nodded, coming over, "Will you lie down? I want to check the baby's positioning," she said, putting her bag down and taking off her jacket. Trunks silently took the jacket, setting the machine down near her feet.  
  
"Want to go into the bedroom?" Goten asked, working to stand up.  
  
Trunks moved to help her to her feet, as did the midwife. "Yes yes, we can do that," she nodded. "Thank you," she nodded to Trunks.  
  
"Uhm... I was kinda wondering if... well, if maybe I could hear the baby's heartbeat when you use that monitor thing?"  
  
"Well, it really is up to Trina, dear, now be a charm and carry that into the other room for me?" she asked, keeping a hand on Goten's arm as though to steady her on her way.  
  
"Of course.... Trunks is my cousin... I'd love for him to be here with me," Goten smiled.  
  
"Then he can come in, but AFTER your examination," Midwife Toliama said, guiding Goten to the room. She let Trunks bring in the machine, then shooed him out, closing the door.  
  
Goten chuckled. _Not like he hasn't seen that part of me,_ she smirked as she climbed onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief, stretching out on her back.  
  
"Take off your panties dear," the midwife told her, getting some lubricant and a glove out to check how dilated she might be. In the last month of Pregnancy, one couldn't be too sure.  
  
Goten blushed. "I, um... I don't have any on.... they don't fit anymore," she chuckled.  
  
She chuckled, "Well you should be wearing some, why don't you go out and buy some soon," she encouraged, coming forward, "You know the routine, just relax," the midwife said, reaching inside her and feeling her cervix. "Hm.... nearly two centimetres," she decided, pulling away. "It can be any time from here on in," she told her with a smile, taking off the glove and putting it into a waste bag.  
  
"Anytime? But, I'm only not-quite eight months..." Goten looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, dear." she smiled, moving to palpate Goten's stomach. "You could stay dilated at two centimetres for weeks - but it is a sign your body is getting ready, just pay attention to what it's telling you," she said, firmly moving her hands around Goten's stomach. "Hm...."  
  
At that moment, the baby kicked hard in two spots.  
  
"Oh my, those are some pretty strong kicks there - strong legs," The midwife chuckled. "It looks like you've dropped, so that confirms it, you'll most likely be on time, Trina - nothing to worry about, heads down and all."  
  
Goten nodded. "As long as they don't come early... Truten did and it was really scary."  
  
"Don't worry, dear - you're much healthier this time around," The midwife told her, patting her arm. "Really, the surgeons are amazing these days, you can't even tell there's a scar!" she smiled. "Ah, but that isn't my department. Are you ready to hear the baby's heartbeating?"  
  
"Oh yes! Can we call my cousin back in?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Midwife Toliama went to open the door to call him in... and Trunks fell in as soon as she'd opened the door. He'd obviously been listening at it, even though with his hearing he didn't have to be quite that close. "Tut tut," she shook her head, chuckling. "Overprotective of your cousin, arne't you?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am..." he blushed a bit.  
  
"Yes yes, well, then you know it's time to listen to the heart!" the midwife picked up the heavy machine, plopping it onto the mattress next to Goten.  
  
Goten chuckled. "Come sit over here by me, Trunks."  
  
Trunks climbed to his feet, brushing off his clothes and moving to sit by Goten. The midwife pushed her shirt up, putting some gel onto her belly and mushing it around a bit with the probe before turning it on... there was swishing sounds as she searched, and then.... lublub dubdub, lublub dubdub. "There, you can hear the heartbeats."  
  
Goten blinked. "Beats? As in two?"  
  
"Well of course," The midwife chuckled.  
  
Trunks leaned down to wisper in his 'cousin's' ear, "probably yours and the baby."  
  
Goten nodded. "Sounds good.  
  
"Very strong, I don't think you have anything to worry about here," she smiled, taking the machine away and using a paper towel to wipe off the goop. "Remember, if you start feeling tightness fifteen minutes apart, consistantly, to call," she smiled.  
  
Goten nodded. "You'll hear me screaming, I'm sure." Goten joked.  
  
"Now now, it doesn't have to be that way," Midwife Toliama chuckled. "Well that is all for today, if I don't hear from you I'll be in again next week, same time?"  
  
"Ok." Goten nodded, smiling.  
  
"Alright then," she smiled, picking up the machine, "I'll just see myself out, you take care of your cousin now, hear, Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he chuckled. "Can I help you with that?"  
  
"No no, I'm fine, just fine. Take care now!" she waved and bustled out the bedroom door. A minute later, the door to their apartment closed as well.  
  
Goten looked up at Trunks and smiled. "She said anytime now we might be due... but I have a feeling you know that already."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "What, I was actually home for this one, you think a little door was going to keep me out of the loop?" he smirked.  
  
Goten smiled. "Too bad we can't let her know you're the father," she stated.  
  
"I can see it now. "Why Mr. Briefs. That's positively shameful"!" he laughed.  
  
"Though we could use it to explain the tail," Goten smirked.  
  
"Nah, just tell her I'm your lamaze partner until Goten gets back," he chuckled. "She can't kick me out then." He blinked, "Shit, I forgot about that," he clapped a hand over his forehead. "Though I think Truten's tail would be a giveaway there the family... deformation?"  
  
"Yeah... one of our family was inbred.... and I bet it's your father's side... " Goten smirked.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Goten. "At least he's leaving us alone this time."  
  
"Probably trying to figure out how to wipe these past few years from his memory."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that at all," Trunks muttered, sitting down on the bed beside her. "So, any time now, huh?  
  
"Yeah... two centimetres already, so we just have to watch and wait."  
  
"Well, I just bought a pager, I'll leave the number for it on the phone - that shouldn't die out, and then you can call me if I'm not home when it happens."  
  
Goten nodded. "Good, cause I'm going to need you there...."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," he kissed her nose.  
  
"Better not, or I _will_ kill you."  
  
"As long as I get wished back, that's fine," he chuckled. "C'mon Goten, have I ever broken a promise?  
  
"Not to me..." she stated after a moment of thought.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
Goten smirked. "Though you did bend the truth a few times..." she pointed out.  
  
"Leaving loopholes isn't bending truth," Trunks pointed out.  
  
Goten just chuckled and shook her head. He winked at her.  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Why thank you for the compliment," he laughed.  
  
Shaking her head, Goten reached up and grabbed his shirt collar, then pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
He chuckled, kissing her back fully.  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!!  
  
_Dork: originally meant 'whale penis' or 'large penis'... hence Trunks's response of thank you -- some guys like to think they're exceptionally large ;)_


	51. 50 January 19, 799 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (50) You'll find out this chapter ;) YAY! We're addictive!!!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (50) Random Scraps of Knowledge (tm) come from being bored, hanging out with your baby twin-like brother, and having a dictionary handy LOL.  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (50) Yeah, gotta keep the kids together after all :)  
  
Candy the Duck: (50) Cousin thing: Yeah I can see how it may be a bit odd. My husband's cousins are all quite close, so I kind of pulled from that - but moreso, because Trina (when she came up as Trunks was turned) was rather highly visable (working for CC until she was laid up) - and back then, it was known that 'Trina' was Trunks's 'Cousin'... so if Goten wanted the kids to all have the 'same parents' - she wanted to pretend she was Trina so that, if heaven forbid something happened, they would still both have custody. boy, that was a longwinded response! LOL  
  
LadyKATT: (50) No upset/offense taken. I can understand, I was just a little surprised by your response, please forgive my quick speaking. I'm glad you like the story :) -hugs-  
  
Shinna: (50) smoothely as it can in a dramatacised occurance! REad on!  
  
ladybugg: (50) hehe, you'll find out soon :)  
  
Kitsuneakai13: (50) LOL XD, glad you like!!!!  
  
animeprincess1452: (49) yay!!!! XD (50) :) Yep, this chapter even. hehe.  
  
Lady Frightmare: (50) YAY!!!! Glad you do!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (50) awww -hugs-  
  
pannybaby123: (50) LOL, well nobody really means the word in its original term anymore - but aren't random scraps of knowledge fun? Screw something up? Us? =authors look innocent=  
  
Tatoosh: (50) I'm glad you like how it was dealt with :)  
  
A/N: WE HAVE BIRTH here!!! Yay!!!! Just for all you ladies out there reading this -- this is a DRAMATICISED version... that means it is one of those worser cases, and not one of the more common types because, let's face it, an easy birth would be too easy to write about :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty  
January 19, 799 Friday  
()()()  
  
It was mid afternoon and Goten was sleeping on the couch when she felt the first tiny twinge. Stirring, she reached for her stomach. "Go back to bed," she said softly and turned over.  
  
()()()  
  
Trunks was busy at work - almost fighting with the people in his board meeting. Why couldn't they get their own brain cells, did they have to torture his too?!  
  
()()()  
  
Another twinge came a few minutes later. Goten turned over and started for the bathroom, thinking it was a stomach pain. As she stood up, she whimpered and held her stomach... then gasped as her legs got wet. "Uh oh...."  
  
()()()  
  
"I'm TELLING you - aren't you listening? I thought that was the Entire Point of this meeting!" Trunks ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
()()()  
  
Goten walked to the phone, then whimpered again as another pain came... "What the hell... I thought I had fifteen minutes inbetween..." she whimpered as she reached for the phone.  
  
()()()  
  
"You know what? Why don't you figure it out _for_ me, and let me know when you're done having your heads in each other's ASSES!" Trunks stood from the board table. "Meeting A-"  
  
()()()  
  
Goten reached for the phone, then fell as another wave of pain hit her. It was like something was fighting in her stomach. "Chibi please... calm down... I'll get Momma..." Goten whimpered, reaching for the phone.  
  
()()()  
  
"-djourned!" Trunks slammed his hand on the table like a judgement gavel, then stalked from the room.  
  
"Mr. Briefs."  
  
"Not now, I'm going home."  
  
"But there's still-"  
  
"I'll take care of it tomorrow, Miss Sakura. Good day!" he slammed the door to his office.  
  
()()()  
  
Goten grabbed the phone and pushed each number, then curled up onthe ground, waiting. "Please answer..." she whimpered.  
  
Trunks picked up the phone, "I'm going home!" he snarled into it - thinking it was more beurocratics.  
  
"Trunks..." Goten whimpered.  
  
"Goten?" He blinked. "What are you... what's wrong?"  
  
"Chibi.... coming... " she gasped.  
  
"I'll be right home, I'll call the midwife on my way." He hung up the office phone and pulled out his cell as he opened his window, taking to the sky.  
  
Goten hung up the phone... he wanted to call his family, but they had to keep the ruse of being Trunks's cousin... just for now....  
  
It wasn't long before Trunks showed up, almost breaking the balcony doors as he entered, "Miss Toliama said she'd be here as soon as possible."  
  
Goten was on the floor, crying. "It fucken hurts!" she whimpered.  
  
Trunks moved over, picking her up, bringing her back to their room, "Shhhh...." He said. "Remember that breathing?"  
  
Goten winced in pain, reaching out and grabbing Trunks' arm, squeezing hard. "It hurts! Why didn't you tell me it hurt this much!!!!!"  
  
He lay sat her on the bed, helping her curl up like they were told, "C'mon Goten, focus with me..."  
  
"I'M TRYING!" Goten screamed as another contraction hit.  
  
Trunks heard the door, and kissed her head, "I'll be right back," he promised, running to open it, leading Miss Toliyama in, helping her carry her things. "Took you long enough."  
  
"Sorry I can't just appear out of thin air," she chuckled, coming into the room.  
  
Goten cried out in pain from the bedroom. "TRUNKS!"  
  
"I'll get Goten's dad to teach you," Trunks mumbled, running back into the room, sitting beside Goten once more.  
  
Miss Toliyama entered, "Shh, there there, you keep screaming like that, you'll scare the baby right back in there."  
  
"Just get it out! Get it out of me!" Goten cried.  
  
"Stop being so hysterical," the midwife told her sternly, moving to help her get her patns off. "Let me have a look and see how you're doing."  
  
Goten worked to try and stay still, put cried out as another contraction came. She reached and grabbed Trunks' neather-region. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
Trunks squeaked in supreme pain, and fell off the bed to his knees.... "Uahhhh......"  
  
"Now now, don't blame the poor boy, it's not your cousin's fault now, is it, Trina?" The midwife asked, gently pressing a gloved hand within her. "Transitional. Okay, just a few more minutes, and we'll be ready to go - that child's really wants to be born!"  
  
"You'd be... surprised," Goten squeaked as she let go, then relaxed on the bed a moment as the pain passed. "I think... I think I'm in more pain than most women..." she whined.  
  
"No, you just aren't practicing your breathing like I told you - it'll help, y'know."  
  
Goten closed her eyes and started to breath... to really concentrate... then cried out as she felt a sharp tug inside. "OWIE!" she screamed, nearly sitting up.  
  
Trunks, having recovered, gave her his hand to grasp. "Shh, remember breathe."  
  
The midwife checked again. "Okay, on the next one I want you to push... no screaming, if you scream, all the energy'll go right through your head, and none of it will help the chibi."  
  
Goten nodded, sitting up a bit, looking up at Trunks with forgiving, painfilled eyes.  
  
"Well, now that you've damn near castrated me..." he winced out, still very much in pain, but even more so there for her.  
  
"Okay, remember - put all that screaming energy right down to push out the baby."  
  
Goten nodded, gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming. Then she felt the pain. She cried out, whimpering but pushed the scream downwards. She was halfway down when there was that tug again and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Almost there, every one of those contractions, you have to push now, Trina. Rest between them."  
  
"I think the chibi is taking my stomach with it!" Goten cried out, collapsing back into Trunks.  
  
"Not possible," midwife Toliama told her. "Just catch your breath dearie."  
  
"It's taking something then... it's like I'm tearing in two..." Goten panted.  
  
"Must be the tail," Trunks muttered, pushing his hadn through her hari gently. "Hang in there."  
  
"Tail?!" the midwife blinked.  
  
"Runs... in family..." Goten chuckled, then winced. "Oh man, not again..."  
  
"Remember, focus down," Midwife Toliama told her, moving to help manoeuvre the head through it's tight escape route.  
  
Goten scrunched her face shut and whined as she pushed, her face turning bright red.  
  
"There we go..." THe midwife said. One more after this," she slowly began to turn the baby a bit, using a suctioner to clean out the nose and mouth.  
  
Goten collapsed back against Trunks, burying her head in his shoulder. "Never... doing this... again..." she stated.  
  
"Damn straight," Trunks chuckled, kissing her forehead and pushing her hair back out of her face a bit as he gave her some water.  
  
Goten sipped it, then whimpered as she felt a strong kick. "Ow..." she whimpered, and the kick started another contraction. "Ok... let's do this," she said, and started to push, screaming softly as she did so.  
  
And soon the baby slipped out. "Ah, there we go - a little girl," Midwife Toliama told them - clearing out her airwaves before giving her a sharp smack so the baby knew it was time to take air. As the infant began to cry, she clipped the cord, then snipped it off, before wrapping the baby in a blanket. "We'll clean her off later, time for the little sibling in a minute - rest while you can. We're halfway done, Trina."  
  
Trunks blinked. "Little... sibling?"  
  
"Sibling?" Goten looked at the midwife in disbelief.  
  
"You're carrying twins, of course," The midwife said, as though she'd been telling them all along.  
  
She placed the baby on the floor nearby as the baby squalled.  
  
"When were you going to tell US that?!" stated, looking at Trunks.  
  
"I did!" Midwife Toliama blinked owlishly.  
  
Trunks blinked, "Oh... so when you said heartbeats...."  
  
"But... I thought that was the babies and my own..." Goten whimpered. "I can't do this again..." she stated.  
  
"It'll be easier this time, big sister made the way out a lot easier. The younger will make it through in two pushes tops.  
  
Goten just whimpered and grabbed onto Trunk's arm, snuggling into it.  
  
Trunks was still blinking in shock.... "... Twins..." He repeated.  
  
Goten squeaked as the other twin pulled. "I think... it's time..." she whimpered.  
  
"Nnnnnngggg," Trunks's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed off the bed.  
  
"Don't mind your cousin, dear - happens all the time. Now, same as last time."  
  
"TRUNKS! DAMNIT WAKE UP!" Goten cried, then bit her lip as the contraction came, and she worked to push.  
  
"There we go.... one more and this baby'll be born too - then nothing else, the afterbirth comes out on its own, Trina dear."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else up there?" Goten whimpered, laying back on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Trunks. The pillow bounced off trunks, but didn't wake him up.  
  
"If it's like your first two children, probably a tail," The midwife chuckled.  
  
"Please... wake him up.... I don't want him to miss this..." Goten panted, trying to relax.  
  
The midwife nodded, pulling out a small packet from her bag. She broke it, and waved it under Trunks's nose.  
  
Trunks's... very sensitive nose. He was up instantly, coughing, "What the-?"  
  
"You're about to miss your third niece or nephew being born," the midwife informed him, moving back to the bed and readjusting the pad she'd put under Goten.  
  
Goten turned her head to Trunks and held out her hand. "Please... get your ass up here now..." she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said, "Sorry," he mumbled, kissing her forehead as he held her hand in his.  
  
Goten smiled, then winced. "Come on, kiddo... let's finish this," she muttered, then took a deep breath and pushed.  
  
And out slipped the second child. "A son!" the midwife announced, giving him the same treatment before standing and giving the babies to their mother. She moved back down, "Keep your knees up, the afterbirth will come right out, you won't need to push."  
  
Goten collapsed back into Trunks's arms, spent. "I... I can barely move..." Goten whispered.  
  
"They're beautiful.." he breathed, kissing her forehead again, one hand caressing first one tiny cheek, than another - watching as the childen's tails peeked out of their bundles.  
  
The girl child had lavendar hair, stickingout in all sorts of wild angles... just like Goten had as an infant... and the little boy had jet black hair, soft, and sleek like Trunks's.  
  
"Our little babies..." Goten said softly, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
  
"What do you want to name them?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Now, we need to get those two washed, see if you can get the little boy to latch on," The midwife reached for the girl.  
  
"On to what?' Goten asked, half awake.  
  
"Your breast dear - to nurse - it'll help with the afterbirth," she assured her, reaching to take the daughter.  
  
Goten looked up sleepily at Trunks. "Help me..." she said softly, trying to weakly sit up.  
  
"Sure thing," He nodded to the midwife who took their second daughter out of the room to the bathroom - to get cleaned up. He helped Goten to sit, lifting her breast out of her shirt and holding it gently for their son to find and latch on. It may have been over a year, but he remembered the basics.  
  
Goten watched, then reached up to stroke her son's cheek, her hand shaking. "He's beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah, looks just like you, only his hair's limp like mine," Trunks chuckled.  
  
"As long as he doesn't look like the milkman," Goten chuckled.  
  
"I'd have to kill him then," Trunks teased. "So, what's the boy's name?"  
  
"Gotenks..." Goten smiled.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "You sure that's a good idea? might get confusing." "He's a creation of our fusion.... a different kind, but still..."  
  
"Hmmm... how about Gotenks Nii, then? The second Gotenks?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Perfect..." Goten purred, closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillows.  
  
Trunks ran his finger along their child's cheek as he nursed. "What about the girl?" he asked softly, hearing the midwife coo to the baby in the bathroom - washing her up.  
  
"I was thinking... Teena..." Goten yawned.  
  
"Teena?"  
  
"Yeah.... "  
  
"I like it," he smiled, kissing Goten's forhead. "So, Truten, Teena, and Gotenks.... won't your brother be thrilled," He chuckled.  
  
"He'll throw baby name books at us next time," Goten chuckled and closed her eyes. She was exhusted.  
  
"Shh, you just rest," Trunks told her. The midwife came in with a clean Teena, and Trunks gently took Gotenks away to let the Midwife clean him, while helping Teena to latch onto the opposite breast. "Drink up, you need to get strong," he whispered - as Gotenks was taken from the room. He pushed his fingers through the little girls' shock of lavendar hair.  
  
Goten purred softly in her sleep, whimpering a few moments as her afterbirth passed.  
  
It wasn't long before both children were set safe in their mother's arms, and the Midwife cleaned up for her.  
  
She smiled, chuckling and shaking her head, seeing that Trunks, too, had fallen asleep.  
  
()()()  
TBC-Please Review!!! 


	52. 51, Jan19, 24, 25 , 799,, F,W,Thr

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Tinkerbellstar: (51) XD thanks!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (51) Glad you like!  
  
animeprincess1452: (51) Unfortunately most folks are going to first see them offscreen....  
  
pannybaby123: (51) Yay!  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (51) chuckle  
  
Shinna: (51) They need all the luck they can get!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (51) They didn't have them at the hospital, because if they did, Goten couldn't keep pretending she was Trina - keeping the kids with the same parentage as Truten. Gotenks has blue eyes, Teena has black... but I don't know when we'll actually get around to mentioning it ;)  
  
Cryptic Maia: (51) [Alison Sky: Well, yours won't have a tail!.... unless there's something we don't know about you :)] chuckle don't mind her ;) As far as births go - writing a typical almost everyone has one like this birth, would be boring for a fic. Odds are you'll have quite an easy birth -- suggestions: take LAMAZE!!!! it helps =nodnod=  
  
Tatoosh: (51) hehe  
  
Candy the Duck: (51) LOL - well, she said heartbeats, and I guess figured they understood what she meant. Goten'd told her, before she tried to get the ultrasound machine they never really got their hands on, that she didn't want to know what she was having... it's possible there was some misinterpretation :) -- Plus, made for a fun plot twist :)  
  
crashbaptiste: (51) aww, well I'm glad you got a chance to catch up!!! hehe, didn't realise the thankyou note sounded like that - I REALLY need to see that new movie... LOL, glad you like!!!  
-  
-  
-  
A/N: EEK! Sorry I didn't update yesterday - had a surprise inlaw invasion!!! Hopefully, for the most part, things'll be back on kilter now :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-One  
January 19, 799, concluded  
()()()  
  
It had been exhausting, for all involved, and so - once their families had filed through, oohing and aaahing at the twins - Trunks was able to get the children into the crib, Truten into bed, and tuck Goten in so she could sleep peacefully.  
  
One thing still bugged him though. It didn't matter how much his father seemed not to care about their lives - ever since Trunks had been wished back into a man, they'd rarely seen him - why didn't he come to see the twins?  
  
Trunks sighed as he leaned in the doorframe, watching the three children sleep, so different, yet so similar.  
  
"Why didn't you want to see your grandkids, Dad?" Trunks asked with a sigh to the empty room, before closing the door down to a crack.  
  
It wasn't long before exhaustion took him into her arms for the night's sleep as well.  
  
()()()  
  
Shortly after midnight, the door to the living-room balcony slid carefully open, and then closed. Soft footsteps made their way across the carpet, silent - so as not to wake the residents of the apartment.  
  
The door to the nursery opened without a sound, closing just as silently behind him, as the figure made his way over to the shared crib. He looked down, seeing Teena and Gotenks... and smiled. He nodded in approval, but frowned when Gotenks began to whimper in his sleep.  
  
"Shhh," he reached down and rubbed the infant's stomach gently - and Gotenks fell fast asleep once more. "Hn... just like your father," he shook his head, bringing his hand away - but not before gently brushing it through his second grandaughter's wild hair. He pulled back and looked over to see Truten fast asleep, her blanket fallen off. He went over to tuck her in, and the little girl opened her eyes. "Granpa Geta?"  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep," He said, his gruff tone softened for the child. She yawned and closed her eyes without a second thought.  
  
He made his way to the door, and looked back at the sleeping children, then nodded, slipping through and leaving it cracked so that their parents might hear if they were needed.  
  
Then, he looked in on their parents. He shook his head slightly, seeing them huddled together in the centre of their joined bed, but did nothing more, closing their door back to a crack before leaving as silently as he had come.  
  
()()()  
January 24, 799, Wednesday  
()()()  
  
Trunks came in, a golden, star bespeckled ball in his hand. He set it down on the kitchen table, "Goten!" he called. "I got the last one!"  
  
Goten looked up from the bed, the two infants on the bed beside her, protected with pillows from rolling over as she played with Truten. "You did?! You actually found it?!"  
  
He moved back to look in the doorway, "Yep - what say tomorrow we put things the way they should be?" he asked.  
  
Goten bit his lip a bit. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked softly.  
  
Trunks looked at her, blinking. "...what?"  
  
"I mean... I really don't MIND being this way... if you want to stay a guy...."  
  
He brought the chair over and sat, tipping his heels onto the edge of the bed and resting his arms over his knees. "Goten," Trunks looked at her seriously. "Tell me what YOU want."  
  
"I want for us to be together... to raise our children," Goten stated. "Who the man or woman is, that I don't care about. As long as it's with you," She smiled.  
  
Trunks sighed, "That's not the answer that's going to help," he admitted.  
  
"But it's the truth...."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "Okay, maybe if I ask a different question. You seemed so exited when I found the last dragonball.... which body are you more comfortable with yourself in?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "I'm fine in either one... which one do YOU want, Trunks."  
  
Trunks looked away, his toes playing on the mattress.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you want to be?" Goten crawled across the bed to look in his face.  
  
Trunks mumbled something under his breath, and shrugged.  
  
"I can't hear you..." Goten sing songed.  
  
"Nwnnnagrlmmm..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well...." Trunks sighed. "You... I... we... mmm... uhm What do you wanna be?"  
  
"Whatever you don't want to be," Goten said firmly. "Trunks, honestly, I'm comfortable in both... which one do YOU want to be."  
  
Trunks whimpered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"You want to be the girl again, don't you?" Goten guessed.  
  
Trunks shrugged, then nodded slightly.  
  
"Ok," Goten nodded. "Guess I'm going to have to beg for my job back... " Goten stood up happily and picked up Truten. "And Truten is going to be so happy to see her Mama and Papa again, aren't ya?" she said as she tossed the toddler into the air.  
  
Truten squealed and giggled.  
  
"Y'know... that kid's gonna have one effed up way of looking at momma and papa, Goten," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well... in the end, she has two parents who love her. That's all she needs, right Truten?" Goten nuzzled her daughter's face.  
  
"RAR!!!" Truten grabbed on Goten's nose.  
  
Goten squeaked. "LEDDGO!" she said, giggling.  
  
Their eldest squealed, and clapped her hands. And Trunks smiled... things were going to go right, for once in his life.  
  
Finally.  
  
()()()  
January 25, 799 Thursday  
()()()  
  
Trunks had Truten on his shoulders as he carried the bag with the dragonballs to the centre of the field, putting them down. "Let's wait until Videl and Gohan get here, they can hang onto the kids, then."  
  
Goten nodded and leaned over the stroller, tickling the two infants. "You think they'll understand one day about all this?" she asked, then tugged at the too large clothing she was wearing, prepared for her switch back.  
  
"Depends, you think they'll give us a hard time about being part alien?" Trunks chuckled, looking up, as he felt an approach, "They're almost here."  
  
"Man, we need to start searching for a therapist now..." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Nah, we turned out okay, didn't we?" Trunks laughed.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, other than the whole.. gender.. confusion... thing.... yeah. Hey Videl!" Trunks looked up as the woman landed.  
  
Goten shook her head, then smiled at his sister in law and brother. "Hey guys."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Good Afternoon..."  
  
"Good, you're here," Trunks picked Truten off his shoulders and handed the toddler over to Videl. "Thanks for coming you guys - Gohan, your job is to keep my Dad from horning in until AFTER _both_ wishes are made," he chuckled.  
  
"Dad's out with him... training... I think we're safe." Gohan smiled and tickled Truten's chin.  
  
Goten sighed in relief. "Good, I get to live a few more hours."  
  
"What are YOU worried about, Chibi?" Trunks asked, moving to start setting the balls out on the ground.  
  
"Your father's wrath. You KNOW he's going to blame me..." Goten pulled her pants up a bit more.  
  
"You're paranoid, hon."  
  
Videl chuckled, "Oh stop playing with the balls, Trunks," she shook her head. "Go on and make the wish, so we can all go home."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "At least it'll be good to have my brother back to normal..." he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just turn you into a woman," Videl teased, laughing.  
  
"Don't joke like that," Gohan wrinkled his nose.  
  
Videl stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes and stood back. "Shenron... come forth and grant my wish!" he called to it.  
  
The balls began to glow, throbbing before a bright light shot into the air, the sky going black as the light twisted and turned, soon becoming a dragon.  
  
Truten reached out toward it, "Mine!"  
  
"Shh," videl hushed the child.  
  
"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon... You have two wishes - what is your first wish?" It looked down at Trunks.  
  
"My first wish, is that Goten return to having the DNA he had two years ago!"  
  
The dragon seemed to sigh and it's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted."  
  
Goten gasped as he felt his body changing, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was back to his male body, and he stared at his hands in shock.  
  
Trunks looked back and smiled - now THAT looked right.  
  
"Does anyone ELSE want to spend a year as the opposite Gender?" The dragon asked boredly.  
  
"Well actually, Yes, someone does," Trunks said, nodding.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened a bit, and he looked at Videl, then started to back away, fearful that his wife and Trunks made a deal.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes, "Gohan," she growled at him.  
  
Trunk's eyes widened. No... not again!  
  
"Your... Wish...."  
  
"WAIT NO! NOT HIM!!!"  
  
"Has...."  
  
"NO NOT ME!" Gohan added in desperation  
  
"Been Granted."  
  
"OH FUCK!" Trunks threw a rock at the Dragon. "YOU IDIOTIC OVERGROWN LIZARD!"  
  
Videl's eyes widend. "Oh. shit."  
  
"Oh Shit!" Truten giggled.  
  
Goten held a hand over his mouth as he watched a light surround Gohan. Gohan screamed as he changed into a female.  
  
Videl put Truten down, and the toddler giggled, picking up rocks to make a pile, while the Dragon disappeared, the balls scattering across the world. She ran to her husband.... wife? "Gohan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean. Oh Kami..."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a glare, then looked down at his... her body... then promptly fainted.  
  
Goten went over the Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"  
  
"What's another year?" Trunks grit his jaw and turned, picking up Truten quickly. The child, sensing her mother's distress, began to cry. "Get the twins, we're going home." Without looking back, he took to the air. _I give up...._  
  
Videl knelt next to Gohan, "Honey? Wake up honey.... c'mon...."  
  
Goten sighed. He brought the twins over and knelt beside Videl and Gohan. "Great going Videl," Goten muttered.  
  
Gohan moaned... a very high pitched female moan.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the dragon would take my yelling at him, as finishing Trunks's wish? Who was he gonna wish on - revenge on that woman who started this?" She shook Gohan's shoulder a little more.  
  
"No...." Goten said softly. "He wanted... well... it's not my place to say."  
  
Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Videl. "I had a strange dream... wait... my voice..." Gohan looked down at herself, then fainted again.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing Pan decided to go to America for a year before starting college," She bent over then pulled Gohan up, putting her over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you two going to be ok?" Goten asked, easily picking up the stroller that held the twins.  
  
"Yeah," Videl nodded. "I'll call if I need any help."  
  
Goten nodded. He looked at his... sister... one more time, then took off after Trunks.  
  
"C'mon, Gohan, let's get you home," Videl pushed off into the air, sighing. "Hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Gohan just groaned.  
  
"Wake up, Gohan."  
  
"I'm not talking to you," a higher pitched voice replied.  
  
"It was an accident! What were you doing, sneaking off, anyhow?  
  
"Cause I knew you were going to do this!" he... she whined.  
  
"No we weren't. I think Trunks was going to get back on the girl who started the whole mess. Honest, nobody wanted to turn you into a female," she patted her mate's bum with a laugh, "You're whiney enough as it is."  
  
Gohan just started to cry.  
  
"Case in point," Videl touched down outside their house and put Gohan back to her feet, "C'mon, you can borrow some of my clothes."  
  
Gohan just crossed her arms tightly over her body, looking at Videl like a lost puppy, her hair falling across her face.  
  
Videl sighed, going back, putting an arm around Gohan's shoulders, and leading her into their house. "Just be glad Pan's gone to America for the year, okay? You won't have to go through what Trunks and Goten had to with her."  
  
"No... but we're going to have to deal with my mother," she grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about Chichi - I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"I dont' want to be a girl, Videl.... maybe we can get Dende or the Kai's to help..." Gohan whined.  
  
"They didn't help Goten or Trunks, either."  
  
"But I saved the world _many_ times! They HAVE to help me!"  
  
Videl closed the door as they got into the house, and looked at Gohan sternly. "Stop whining."  
  
"What do you expect me to do?! Cheer and dance around?!" Gohan waved her hands in the air. "Yee-haw, look at me, I have breasts!"  
  
As her hands left her waist, her pants fell down.  
  
Videl sniggered, "Uh... Gohan..."  
  
Gohan just closed her eyes. "Don't... speak," she stated as she leaned over to get her clothes.  
  
"You're being overly dramatic, now let's get some clothes for you, c'mon!" she motioned to Gohan as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to kill that Dragon..." Gohan muttered and followed Videl defeatedly.  
  
"Just think, it's only a year, and there's no chance of you getting pregnant and prolonging it," She chuckled. "In fact, you don't even have to find the dragonballs to get back to normal!"  
  
"Just don't get any ideas, ok Del? I'm not going to have any kids, in fact I'm never leaving this house." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Hello, Gohan. I'm a FEMALE - I can't get you pregnant," she laughed.  
  
"You're evil... you'll figure out a way..." Gohan muttered. "What did I do to deserve this!"  
  
"Maybe you whined too much as a kid?" Videl laughed over her shoulder, heading to their room.  
  
"I hate you," Gohan wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Nah, you love me - you just hate being teased," Videl tossed a bra at her.  
  
Gohan looked at it and started to whimper again.  
  
Videl then tossed a blouse over her shoulder at Gohan, before rummaging around for a pair of jeans.  
  
Gohan just sat on the bed, biting her lip, staring at the bra.  
  
"Ahha! And look, I bought new panties yesterday," Videl grabbed out an unopened package of thongs. "You're all set until I can go shopping for you," she turned around, panties and jeans in either hand.  
  
Gohan just looked at the clothing. "I really hate you right now..." she said softly. Videl put the items on the bed next to Gohan, and knelt before her. "Honey, I'm so sorry - I never meant for this to happen, you have to believe me."  
  
"It's not just that..." Gohan sniffled.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know how to put on the bra..." Gohan looked up at Videl with teary eyes.  
  
()()()  
  
Goten landed on the balcony, working to toe the door open while holding the stroller. "Trunks?" he called questioningly.  
  
"What?!" Trunks called back, having Truten in her highchair already, and was at the counter cutting up food for their eldest.  
  
Goten winced, still trying the door. "Can you get the door? It's kinda awkward..."  
  
Trunks sighed, dropping the knife on the counter, putting a handful of sliced steak onto the highchair table, and went to wrench the balcony doors open. "There." He turned and started his way back to the kitchen.   
  
Goten watched Trunks, then wheeled the infants into their bedroom. He lifted each one, fast asleep, into the crib, then closed the door. Walking to the kitchen, he kissed Truten on the head. "Hey cutie."  
  
Truten looked at Goten curiously, not quite sure what to think, just now.  
  
"You wanna talk?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"No." slice, slice, slice.  
  
"I know you're upset, Trunks. Please talk to me." Goten asked.  
  
"I have nothing to say on this matter," Trunks replied, turning the slices of steak to the side to cube.  
  
"It was an accident, Trunks... I mean, none of us knew the dragon was going to ask that... it was like he set it up."  
  
"Hn. Well, considering the last four wishes that had been made, were for gender change - I'm not surprised."  
  
Goten walked forward, wrapping his arms around Trunks' waist. "Please, Trunks... relax. Everything will be alright... we just have to wait a year, ok?"  
  
Trunks stiffened, pulling away, "Don't."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just... leave me alone, Goten," he said, finishing cutting up the steak and bringing it over for Truten.  
  
Goten lowered his head, biting his lip. "Fine. I'm going for a fly then. Since you don't want me here." He started for the balcony.  
  
"Hn," Trunks only shrugged, moving to get some vegetables down for Truten's meal.  
  
With a final look back, Goten took off, flying out, no destination in mind, just flying.  
  
Once Trunks felt Goten's ki wane, he sat down in a chair near Truten. "Why can't anything go right... just once?" he asked her.  
  
"MAMAMA!!" Truten held out a bit of steak, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.  
  
Obediently, Trunks opened his mouth, allowing the chibi to feed him, as he sighed.  
  
()()()  
  
It was late that night when Goten came home. He opened the door slowly, not intending on waking anyone up, especially the kids, and walked inside.  
  
The television was on, volume low. It seemed to be in a waiting mode, as Trunks had fallen asleep on the couch, the controller in hand, a scowl on his face.  
  
Goten looked over gently, then shivered, having nearly frozen himself to the bone flying around like he had. But still, he reached over and turned the tv off, then found a blanket to cover Trunks with.  
  
Trunks didn't stir, exhausted; though, as the blanket covered him, Trunks huddled under it, a hurt, angry expression on his sleeping face.  
  
Goten leaned over and gave Trunks a gentle kiss on his forehead, then went to the bedroom. He pulled off his clothing, then got dressed in much warmer clothes, and crawled into bed.  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	53. 52 February 2, 799 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (52) Don't worry, the focus is still going to be on Goten and Trunks :)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (52) XD  
  
Blue Tajiri: (52) I know! LOL  
  
LadyKATT: My comment on breathing came from experience - I found that it really did help a LOT, Yeah, it still hurt some, but it hurt more when I didn't do the breathing :) And yeah, Vegeta does care... he just doesn't want anyone else to know that :)  
  
**Please go to "www" dot "angelfire" dot "com/scary/ravenpan/RavenPanfanart.html" to view new fanart!!!!  
  
**_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Two  
February 2, 799 Friday  
()()()  
  
A long flight out to Paoz with the kids... another back to work. A long day arguing with idiots who were supposed to be brighter than the average mayonaise, then another long flight, pick up the kids, and off to home. This was Trunks's routine since the day after Goten had been returned to male form - bringing their three children to Gohan and Videl for watching, then off to work.  
  
He'd just gotten home from work, children in tow - and while the infants took yet another nap, Truten was playing 'build a tower, knock it down' in the livingroom as Trunks worked on making a meal decent enough for consumption.  
  
Goten came home, opening the door and pulling off his tie, newspaper in hand as well as a briefcase filled with resumes. "I'm back," he called tiredly.  
  
"Any luck?" Trunks called from the kitchen.  
  
"No." Goten sighed, kicking his shoes off and putting his briefcase by the door. "I got the paper though, and there are a few more jobs in here I haven't applied to yet."  
  
"Have you tried any of the other hospital pharmacies in the area? It's not like distance is too much of a problem."  
  
"I've even tried the retail ones, Trunks. No one's hiring." Goten walked in, draping his jacket on the back of the couch. He knelt down in front of Truten. "There's my cutie..."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to the people over in the drug-research branch at CC?" Trunks asked, pulling supper out of the oven.  
  
"No." Goten sat on the ground, handing a block to his daughter. "I don't need you pulling strings. I'll find something on my own eventually."  
  
"You sure? I mean, it's not a garuntee they'll hire you - but it's a chance. Dinner's ready."  
  
"I'll be fine." Goten stood up, picking Truten up and carrying her to her highchair.  
  
"Suit yourself," Trunks shrugged, taking a portion off to the side and swiftly cutting it up before putting it in the freezer to cool down quickly.  
  
Goten stole a look at Trunks, then sighed and paid attention back to Truten. "You going to eat everything tonight, cutie, or toss it all over us again?" he said, tickling Truten's chin as she put her bib on.  
  
Truten squealed, truing to take the bib off, "Nonononono!"  
  
"Please Truten... just put the bib on for daddy..." Goten asked.  
  
Truten stuck out her tongue and blew.  
  
Goten blew a rasberry back at her, smiling.  
  
Truten giggled, trying to put her hand into his mouth, stopping her squirming. "Dat!"  
  
Goten chuckled, kissing her hand. "What?" he asked with a smile.  
  
She opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue - trying to get him to do the same, her fingers on his lips. Trunks watched for a moment, then shook his head, taking her food out of the freezer now that it was cool, and putting it on her highchair table. He then served up the rest for him and Goten. "Food's done."  
  
Goten took his daughter's hands and led them to the food, then turned a bit to face the table. "Looks good..." he said, looking up at Trunks and smiling brightly.  
  
"It's food," Trunks shrugged and sat down on the opposite side from Truten, cutting into his food while Truten gobbled at hers.  
  
Goten's smile faultered, and he sighed, picking up his fork and picking at it.  
  
Trunks ate silently, though not as much as he used to... he was unable to finish his plate.  
  
Neither was Goten... in fact he barely ate anything, even though a moment ago it had looked delicious.  
  
The elder sighed, "You sure you don't want me to ask if anything's open for you?" he tried.  
  
"Yeah..." Goten said softly, pushing his plate away and standing up.  
  
"Guess I'll clean up, then."  
  
"Dah!!" Truten held up a piece of her meat to Goten, obviously thinking he didn't eat enough. "Daht daht!"  
  
Goten just ruffled his daughter's hair and kissed her cheek, then started for the bedroom to change.  
  
"Daddy isn't hungry, Truten - finish your food," Trunks said quietly, gathering up the half eaten food and throwing it away - the rest going into the fridge for tomorrow's lunches.  
  
Truten looked after Goten, then up at Trunks. She pouted and threw some food at her mother before going back to eating.  
  
Goten closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He felt so old suddenly... so old and worn. Why was this happening? Up until a week ago they had been a loving family... now it was like he and Trunks couldn't talk anymore... like they were almost strangers.  
  
Fustrated, Goten flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Once he'd gotten Truten fed and cleaned up, Trunks brought her to her room to play, before going and knocking on the door to what had, once, been the room he shared with Goten. In the last week, it had become Goten's room as Trunks found more and more excuses to sleep on the couch of late. His only claim to it, anymore, was for his clothing.  
  
"Come in..." Goten said, his arm tossed over his eyes.  
  
Trunks opened the door and stepped in, closing it and leaning back against it, folding his arms with a sigh. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You barely touched supper."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"You've barely touched supper all week."  
  
Goten didn't reply, just sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, chibi?"  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Goten asked softly.  
  
"I'm not," Trunks blinked. "Why do you think I'm angry with you?"  
  
"You leave before I wake up... barely talk to me, won't look me in the eye, and sleep out on the couch every night," Goten stated. "What else am I SUPPOSED to think?"  
  
Trunks sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not angry with you, Chibi - I leave before you wake up to take the kids over to Paoz for Videl and Gohan to watch. I barely talk because I can't think of anything to say - and I sleep on the couch because that happens to be where I am when I finally am tired enough TO sleep."  
  
Goten just took a deep breath. "And this has nothing to do with what happened last week?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or the fact that we're both guys now."  
  
Trunks shifted his stance, and sighed.  
  
"You hate me..." he said softly.  
  
"No, I don't hate you, Goten - I can't, you're my best friend."  
  
Goten sat up. "Then come over here near me... sit next to me.. look me in the fucken eyes like you did every day of our lives - up till one week ago."  
  
"Fine," Trunks rolled his eyes and moved over to sit on the bed next to Goten, then looked him in the eye. His own were shuttered, showed nothing of how he was thinking.  
  
Goten looked up in Trunks's a deep urge of need in his own eyes. He needed Trunks to be there for him. Slowly he lifted his hand to Trunks's cheek, touching the skin gently.  
  
He flinched slightly, but remained still, expressionless.  
  
Goten took a deep breath, then leaned over to kiss Trunks... he needed to know if Trunks still cared about him.  
  
Trunks blinked his eyes wide open and pulled back before their lips touched, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you," Goten said softly.  
  
Trunks shook his head, looking confused now - but at least he had an expression this time. "We can't do that anymore, Goten."  
  
"Why not?  
  
"What do you mean, why not? We're GUYS Goten. As in... both of us."  
  
"But we're the same people we were a week ago, Trunks... why should it matter the package when it's what's inside that counts?" Goten asked, hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Well, when what's outside is the same thing, inside doesn't count so much," Trunks reasoned - conditioning he'd spent his entire life under kicking in.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. "So, just because your stuck as a guy for one year more... we have to throw everything away?"  
  
Trunks was still confused. "Why are you so upset, what'd you expect, Goten?" he just wasn't parsing what was going on.  
  
Goten just stood up and walked out of the room, not giving Trunks the oppurtunity to see him cry.  
  
Trunks watched him go, still confused. "What the hell's going on?" he asked himself, getting his things and going to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Goten grabbed his jacket and took off, flying back towards the mountains, shaking all over, unable to control the wave of emotions flowing over him. He was a guy again... so why was he feeling so weak...?  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	54. 53 February 15, 799 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (53) Awwww. Yeah, they are a little lost now.  
  
animeman1: (53) =hugs= it does... if you see my other fics, they've hardly any reviews -- I think another reason is this one has so many chapters :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (53) :)  
  
LadyKATT: (53) I've got a daughter - had to have an emergency c-section, but I got to go through labour anyhow . -- ah well. I'm sorry it didn't work for you. I'd been having stomach (womb related) pain for years, and I guess after using breathing so long to combat it (I HATE taking medicine) I had it down to a science. Meditation helped too, but I know not everyone's into that. - Yes... Goten is wayyy too stressed for his own good....  
  
Cryptic Maia: (53) Glad you like the chapters! LOL, I dunno if kicking Trunks's ass is going to help much... he's got some things just too far ingrained in him - sad, ne? Ooooo, TAIL!!!!!  
  
Candy the Duck: (53) awwww. We all hope they'll work it out someday.  
  
Shinna: (53) =chuckle-  
  
Tatoosh: (52) Of course :) -- literal dragon: a very fun plot device. (53) It is hard to overcome habit... and true love doesn't always run smoothe.... makes for good stories, yay!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (53) awwwwww  
  
pannybaby123: (53) Namek: In the early chapters, Gohan mentioned that Guru was dead, and that's why they weren't able to get Trunks back to normal soonly.  
  
animeprincess1452: (52) Yes, poor dear Gohan. It's possible. (53) awww. thanks  
  
ladybugg: (53) yay! No clue what's wrong with the site, must be a woman ;) -- so glad you're liking this.  
  
crashbaptiste: (52) yay! Yes, it will be awkward.... (53) (Goten: Uhm.... Okay?)  
  
A/N: GOMEN NASAI for being away for a few days... Real life kind of hit me hard and I just couldn't keep up with things. Hopefully now I will be able to keep up with the semi-daily (sometimes not on sunday, is what that means) updates!  
  
For a pic of the kids: "** www **" dot "** deviantart** " dot " **com/deviation/9691634/** " is by Raven Pan  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Three  
February 15, 799 Thursday  
()()()  
  
Trunks was sitting against the couch, playing KOTOR while waiting to get tired enough to have an excuse to just sleep there in the living room once more. He yawned... wouldn't be much longer.  
  
The keys rattled in the door, followed by a thud of a body hitting the door, the keys jingling.  
  
"What the fuck?" Trunks put the controller down, pausing the game - he never could get past this last level, spent the whole time running around and taking medpacks. He opened the door....  
  
And Goten fell in, laughing. His hair was messed up and he smelled of alcohol, smoke, and cheap women's perfume. Lipstick stained his collar. "Hiya Trunks!" Goten slurred.  
  
"Ugh, you smell like a brothel! Get your ass in here," He dragged Goten in, depositing him on a chair, before locking up again. Wasn't really needed, now that they were back to themselves - but it made Trunks feel safer for the kids.  
  
"Nope! Just the bar down the street!" Goten's eyes were fuzzy, far gone. "I'm thirsty... " he said and worked to stand up.  
  
"Stay there, I'll get you some coffee," Trunks told him, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't want coffee.... want the beer in the back of the fridge..." Goten got up anyway, and followed.  
  
"No, you smell like you fell in a vat of that shit - you're not getting any," Trunks told him, pulling out the percolater.  
  
"You going to stop me?" Goten asked, reaching the fridge.  
  
Trunks interposed himself, "Yeah, I am. I'm not a weak human this time - so don't fuck with me, Goten."  
  
"Oh stop acting like you actually care," Goten muttered, going to push Trunks away.  
  
Trunks blocked him, "You're drunk, Goten. Don't make me kick your ass, cause I'll do it. You're not drinking any more booze in this apartment tonight."  
  
"This is MY apartment too, and I can do whatever I damn well please to here. You aren't my mother, and you sure as hell aren't my wife anymore, so STOP lecturing me," Goten stated.  
  
"Keep your voice down, you'll wake the kids," Trunks snarled.  
  
Goten leaned forward, his head wiggling a bit from him not being able to keep it steady. "No," he said in a challenging voice.  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten by the collar, shoving him back, keeping gripped so Goten wouldn't smack his head on anything, not that it'd hurt him in this state.  
  
"Ooo, Trunks wants to get physical... " Goten taunted. "Too bad he'll just throw me away when he's done with me, like he has every other person...."  
  
"It's not even worth arguing with you like this, I'm putting you into a fridgid shower, then stuffing you into that damn bed."  
  
"You ain't touching me... remember, I'm a guy now, and we can't be seen like that," Goten slurred, breaking away from Trunks grip, falling back against the wall.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
Goten tried to imitate his stance. "What's wrong, Trunks? Am I making you mad?" he sneered.  
  
"If there's anyone here who's mad, it's you, Chibi, now if you're not going to sit down like a civilised half-saiyajin and drink some coffee and take some asprin so you don't have the hangover-of-doom -- then go to bed and get the hell outta my sight," Trunks growled in frustartaion.  
  
"Well, I don't want to do either. Sorry Mister Mom, but if you won't let me drink in my own apartment, I'll just go back to the bar with my new friends."  
  
"Well go have fun then, Goten - but you better be sober on Friday."  
  
"How come?" Goten asked.  
  
"I have a date," Trunks turned and stalked back to the kids room, he'd sleep on the floor in there tonight.  
  
Goten's ki jumped painfully... then dropped in anger. "Fine. But don't knock her up... cause we know how great you are at careing for the woman AFTER she's given birth," Goten growled, then stormed out of the house.  
  
Trunks snarled turning, "I have news for you, Goten - you're NOT a Woman! So start acting like a man and start being responsible!" he shouted after him.  
  
The door slamming shut was Goten's reply.  
  
()()()  
  
Having to bend a bit to get into the door, he wrinkled his nose at the stench of the bar. Why would people want to go here... why would GOTEN be here? He had a pretty good idea, but how could he stand the smell? Pushing off the hands of one too-bold woman from his gi, Goku started to wind his way toward where he felt Goten's ki.  
  
Goten had found a booth in the back, and was by himself, a bunch of empty beer mugs around the table, and his head was down... his shoulders shuddering now and then.  
  
Finally breaking through a group of roucous twenty-somethings - Goku got to the table, sliding into the seat in front of Goten.  
  
"Sorry... the booth's taken," Goten slurred, not looking up.  
  
"I noticed," Goku said. "Fortunately, fathers are exempt from that rule."  
  
Goten's head snapped up. "Dad?! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Suffocating, how about you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Thinking." Goten reached for the mug that still had something in it. "Want something to drink?"  
  
Goku wrinkled his nose, "No thanks, can't stand the taste - Yamucha tried to get me to drink once," he shook his head and shuddered.  
  
"You get used to it after awhile," Goten shrugged, then took a long drink from his mug.  
  
"Why don't you come out and get some fresh air with me, Goten?"  
  
"I'm tired of getting air," Goten muttered.  
  
"We could sit on the edge of a volcanoe, it'd smell just as bad," Goku chuckled.  
  
Goten shrugged and took another drink. "What do you want, Dad?"  
  
"Just to talk, Goten. I want to know why you're in a place like this?"  
  
"I'm here because it's the only place I can be without having to worry about what I look like, and what I'm doing," Goten muttered.  
  
"Well, that explains _where_," Goku rested his arms on the table, obviously uncomfortable squeezing his large frame into the smaller human sized boothe. "I want to know the why, though."  
  
"Cause Trunks doesn't care about me anymore," Goten stated offhandedly. "Just like everyone else in his life, he's now thrown me away. Guess I should get used to it, huh? I'm not good enough for anyone."  
  
"Of course Trunks cares about you - and what's that? Of course you're good enough, what gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, Trunks throws me away like yesterday's newspaper... so has every girl I've ever dated... don't have enough skills to get a job... wasn't smart enough like Gohan to make mom proud... wasn't strong enough for you to keep training and you went off to train Uub..." Goten took another long swig, finishing his beer. "I'm used to it."  
  
Goku sighed, "I went to train Uub because you told me fighting wasn't your thing. Someone had to get trained, Goten. As for Trunks, what makes you think he's thrown you away? You two have been best friends since you were infants."  
  
"Yeah, well... now that everything's happened... and with us both being guys again.... it's not 'right' anymore for us to care like we used to," Goten slurred, and held his arm up to the bartender and motioned for another beer.  
  
Goku let it go, not wanting to argue with Goten. "Maybe he doesn't understand that it's okay - I mean, he does have a pretty weird outlook on life since he grew up."  
  
"He doesn't care anymore, Dad. Even these past two years, he never once could say he loved me, Dad. I told him time and time again, but he never said it back." Goten lowered his head. "Am I a fool for still caring about him, even though we're both guys now?"  
  
"No, you're not - both of you being guys doesn't mean anything if you love. But Trunks..." he shook his head. "I don't think I've ever heard him say he loved _anyone_. Has he?"  
  
"A long time ago..." Goten said softly. "Very long time ago." Goten sniffled.  
  
"How long?" Goku asked, grabbing a napkin off the table and giving it to his son.  
  
"Since junior high... sixteen years maybe..." Goten tought, rubbing his face a bit. A waitress brought over Goten's drink and put it in front of him, gathering a few of the empty mugs and taking them away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He fell in love... and she hurt him... and he said he wasn't going to love anyone again..." Goten sighed. "But I said that after every girlfriend, and I still fell in love again and again!"  
  
"Trunks has always been very careful with his words... maybe he kept it? It's been a long time, maybe he's forgotten just what Love is," Goku thought aloud.  
  
"SO I'm a fool then, huh? Falling for someone who can't even understand how I feel." Goten growled and took another long drink.  
  
"No, Goten. You're not the fool. Trunks is. It's possible that he does, but just doesn't know what it is," he offered.  
  
Goten sighed and lowered his head to the table. "Then what am I going to do, Dad? I'm tired of trying to convince him that it doesn't matter what we look like outside, but he won't listen."  
  
"So it's because you're both guys now?"  
  
Goten just nodded.  
  
"Well, when you're done fighting, and sober - why don't you tell him that you'll get the dragonballs together. And then, let him pick who gets to be the girl."  
  
"We had that planned... then stupid Videl had to open her mouth..." Goten grumbled.  
  
"Yeah I heard," Goku shook his head.  
  
"And I told him it's only for a year, but he acts like it's never going to happen!" Goten cried out. "If only Vegeta hadn't bothered us the first time after Truten was born, everything would be fine, dad! We were happy then!"  
  
"I know," Goku sighed. "But he did, and Videl did - and now you have to just wait and see what happens, Goten. But... be careful."  
  
Goten looked up at his father questionally, his eyes rimmed with tears  
  
"Son... if what you say is true - it's possible Trunks may never return your love. He might not be capable of it."  
  
Goten lowered his head. "I know.... but what am I going to do then, Dad? We have three kids... I can't just go away."  
  
"No, you can't. But, can you live together just as friends, Goten? That's something you need to think about. And, legally, they're your kids, he's only guardian if you die."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, Dad... it hurts so much..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Give it a try."  
  
"I'll try... but I just wish everything could go back to the way it was...."  
  
"I know," Goku nodded. "Why don't you come home with me, sleep it off. You don't need to go back in this state of mind."  
  
Goten just nodded sadly. "I need to pay my tab."  
  
"I'll get it for you," Goku stood, uncomfortably stretching out his kinks as he looked out over the croud, head and shoulders taller than them all.  
  
Goten just nodded and finished his beer, leaning forward and resting his head on the table, lost in thought.  
  
Goku made his way to pay for Goten's tab, a bit surprised as to how high it'd gotten, but no matter. After embarassedly rejecting several... offers of companionship... he finally was able to get back to Goten's table, "Let's get out of here?" he almost begged.  
  
"Sure," Goten went to stand, but stumbled into his father's arms. He didn't realize just how much he had had.  
  
"C'mon, Son," He half carried, him through the crowd to the door.  
  
Goten followed. "Dad..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry 'bout what I said before... bout you and all..." He slurred.  
  
"It's okay - I got it from Gohan at his bachelor party. Sometimes I just don't think, that's all... and sometimes the choices I make have to be made." A thought came to Goku's mind as he let it wander back over their conversation, and he blinked. It made perfect sense.  
  
"Still... I do love you dad... don't think different, ok?" Goten looked up at his father and gave him a half smile.  
  
Goku grinned back, "I know, and I love you too - Son. Just you remember that." he kicked the door open, accidentally breaking it. Nobody yelled at him though... he was too big.  
  
Goten smiled... then passed out.  
  
Goku shook his head, and hoisted his son over his shoulder, bringing him home to Paoz to sleep it off in his old bed.  
  
()()()  
  
Trunks frowned at the phone number in his hands. It had been given to him earlier in the day, should he ever 'change his mind'. But did he? He told Goten he was going out friday because he was angry with the words Goten was spoken, moreso with the way he was reacting to them.  
  
That was no reason to go out with someone, though - that much he'd learned. So, he put the number away, should he ever change his mind. He went and curled up under a blanket on the floor beneath Gotenks and Teena's crib, and attempted to fall to.  
  
Of course, now that he said he had a date.... he had to make sure he wasn't home tomorrow night.  
  
He sighed.... "I hate my life."  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	55. 54 March 15, 799 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Tatoosh: (54) It is, isn't it? So glad you liked Goku coming. He occasionally monitors his children's Ki to make sure they're okay (Goku does... Vegeta does too, I think.) and knowing what Goten's been like the past month, probably led him to check on his youngest's more often than usual. Yeah, Trunks... is digging a hole.  
  
LadyKATT: (54) =hugs= LOL Vegeta pounding sense into him? That's a thought we hadn't had .  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (54) Aww, thanks for caring! Yeah, things were rough for a bit, but they're mostly back on kilter now. Glad you like the Goku/Goten convo!!! As for Goten/Trunks angst.... well, we're just beginning the ride on that one .  
  
Cryptic Maia: (54) LOL Locking them in a closet? hmmmmm hehe, that's a fun idea, I'll have to use it in a story sometime... not this one, but somewhere along the line -nods-  
  
Candy the Duck: (54) YAY!  
  
animeprincess1452: (54) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too :)  
  
crashbaptiste: (54) LOL don't feel bad, I -DO- have ADD.... LOL wonderful thing about ADD is you can concentrate on what you WANT to do, just not on what you don't really want to do, deep down, y'know? I guess it's a childlike attention span :)  
  
ladybugg: (54) so glad you liked the father/son bonding - we really enjoyed writing that. Yes, facades can be disasterous... but what's worse, is ingrained thought and habit....  
  
A/N: THANK YOU all for reading and reviewing! We really love hearing what you think, even if it's just a couple of word type comments!!!! Especially wanna hear what y'all think about THIS chapter!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Four  
March 15, 799 Thursday  
()()()  
  
Trunks muttered to himself, before finally just turning off the game, and television, and going to lay on the couch. He just wasn't up for wearing himself out - damn couch was uncomfortable - and he was just too tired.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
He lifted his arm from over his eyes and looked down the hall at Goten, "Hm?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want the bed tonight?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine Goten - you take it."  
  
"But you haven't slept on it for a month... that couch has to be doing a number on your back..."  
  
He was right... but Trunks was too proud to admit it. "I'll be fine, Chibi."  
  
Goten wrapped his arms around himself. "Please."  
  
Trunks sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Why? You can't sleep on the couch, you're barely able to walk the next day any time that you do."  
  
"I'll survive... I just... well, I just don't want you to think you can't have the bed...."  
  
"Goten, you need to be able to walk - I'll be fine - I have been for a while, that's not going to change," he chuckled.  
  
"Fine..." Goten said softly, then walked to the kitchen. He rustled around for a glass, then opened the fridge, looking for something to drink.  
  
Trunks sighed, resting his head in his hands. Why were they strangers?  
  
Getting a drink, Goten sat at the table, staring at the contents, his mind wandering.  
  
Trunks, not having really talked to Goten since Goten'd shown up drunk, finally stood and went to stand in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey Chibi."  
  
Goten looked up and smiled a bit. "Hey."  
  
"Haven't seen you for a bit, you find a job yet?"  
  
"No... I've looked everywhere... about ready to give up." Goten said softly.  
  
"Let me call around and see if I can find an opening, it's not cheating," Trunks offered once again.  
  
Goten just shrugged, looking back into his milk.  
  
"I'll do first thing tomorrow," he promised, still standing in the doorway.  
  
"I wanna help you, Goten - if you want to work, I'll do what I can to help you find a job. If you don't want to work and be a stay at home dad, that's cool too, you know I make more than enough to take care of the lot of us."  
  
"What I _want_, you won't give me," Goten said very softly, staring down at his hands.  
  
Trunks remained silent, blinking in confusion.  
  
Goten stood up. "Trunks, close your eyes." he asked, walking closer.  
  
"Why?" Trunks looked at Goten suspiciously.  
  
"Just trust me," Goten's eyes begged.  
  
"Okay," Trunks nodded and closed his eyes, still leaning in the doorframe.  
  
"Remember when I was a girl? You remember what I looked like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember what I felt like?"  
  
"...Yeah...?"  
  
"Focus on that... tell me..." Goten asked, walking closer.  
  
Trunks shrugged - not sure what Goten was getting at. "Well. Soft, real soft. Gentle...."  
  
"And you liked it, right?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded his eyes still closed, his voice quiet. "I liked it a lot."  
  
"What did you like the most?"  
  
"Dunno... just... just everything."  
  
"What do you miss the most?" Goten asked, standing right in front of Trunks, biting his lip.  
  
"Cuddling... Kissing," Trunks seemed sad, his eyes still obediently closed.  
  
"Like this?" Goten asked, then placed one hand gently over Trunks's eyes, and his lips caressed Trunks's gently, like when he had been a female... tentative, soft... loving.  
  
The soft speaking had put Trunks into another place of his mind, and he responded on instinct, kissing back carefully, gently the woman he thought was kissing him as he let out a soft moan. He wasn't sure if this was all in his head, or not.  
  
Goten closed his eyes and kissed Trunks back, a bit more desperately, needing.  
  
And Trunks responded, just as needy. He went to bring his hand up to cradle her head....  
  
He opened his eyes wide, and pulled back, pushing Goten away, "What the hell?!" He looked panicked.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks, fear and desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Goten, I.. we..." he shook his head, backing away. "I told... told you we can't. Why'd you trick me like that?" his eyes were confused, almost scared.  
  
"I just want to show you that it's still me, no matter what I look like... Did my kiss feel ANY different?" he asked, trying desperately to make a point.  
  
"Well, no, but... it... Goten I'm not gay - I can't do that with you like this, it's wrong. You gotta let it go, man, things are... things are different now."  
  
"It's only until the dragonballs come back, Trunks! Please... I can't be without you!" he pleaded.  
  
"I'm still _here_! I'm still your best friend, but I'm not your lover anymore Goten, and I haven't been your wife for over a year - we _can't_ do this, it's wrong, it'll mess up everything!" Trunks pleaded back.  
  
"Just tell me exactly what it will mess up, Trunks! You act like the whole world will come to an end!" Goten stated.  
  
Trunks jammed a hand through his hair. "Damnit Goten, you know I'd do anything in my power for you - but I can't do this. I can't become Gay, Goten, I'm. Not. Like. _That_!"  
  
"WHY _NOT_?!" Goten shouted. "It's only until we get the Dragonballs Trunks! Being gay isn't the end of the world!"  
  
"To me, it IS!" Trunks shouted back, turning his back on Goten and stalking for the door.  
  
"Trunks please!" Goten chased after him, grabbing his arm. "Please don't shut me out like this..."  
  
Trunks stopped, and looked up at Goten as he forced himself to calm. "I'm not shutting you out, Goten. But I'm not going to change either," he said seriously.  
  
"You already have..." Goten stated. "You've turned back into that cold heartless person you were before you were changed into a girl."  
  
"That's not true, but you can tell yourself whatever you want to, about me - if it'll stop you from trying to make me... to make me like _that_. You've got to put that behind you - things are _different_ now."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Goten asked, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you, Chibi - you're doing it to yourself."  
  
"You're shutting me out, Trunks..." Goten said softly.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm being realistic. You're telling yourself things that aren't true. That's not healthy," Trunks said softly.  
  
"I don't care... Trunks I _love_ you!" Goten cried out.  
  
"Well I don't love you!" Trunks responded. He ignored the shocked and hurt look on Goten's face. "I _can't_ love you. Not just because we're both guys, not _even_ if you were a girl and I the guy, or if I was a girl and you were the guy. I _can't_ love, Goten. Not you, or anyone else, _ever_ - I made a vow not to fall in love, and I've kept it. I don't love you Goten. I care a _lot_ about you, more than _anyone_! You're my _best friend_, and I can't _stand_ the thought of living _without_ you. But. I _can't_ love you. Don't ask for something I'm _incapable_ of giving you!"  
  
Goten took a step back, stunned. He bit his lip, his body trembling a bit. "Trunks please..." he whispered, coughing a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want, Goten. But I _can't_ give you something I don't believe even _exists_," he said softly. Wanting Goten to understand, hating that he had to speak so bluntly. It was the only way he could think to get through to Goten.  
  
"Why..?" was all Goten was able to ask.  
  
"Goten..." Trunks sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "It may exist for you, but it doesn't for me. Like I said, I would willingly give you _everything_ I have, even my life if I had to - but I can't give you something I _don't have_."  
  
"But you _did_ have it, Trunks... I saw it in your eyes everyday... you just didn't know it..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Goten, I don't know what you were seeing," Trunks sighed. "Listen, the way I feel about you has not changed."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" Goten pleaded.  
  
"Doing _what_?!" Trunks asked, exhasperated. "You're not making any sense, Goten!"  
  
Goten just lowered his head, his shoulders slumping low. "Forget it," he whispered, then turned defeatedly back to the bedroom.  
  
Trunks sighed, watching him go - now even more confused than ever.  
  
Goten closed the door to the bedroom, then leaned against it and started to cry.  
  
And Trunks heard it. Part of him wanted to go there and tell Goten it was going to be fine.... but a deeper part told him he'd better just let things be - they'd work out on their own, and he didn't need to be giving Goten any false hopes for something that didn't exist.  
  
He stood there for a while, before going to lie on the couch, pulling the afghan over him as he turned his back to the open, his face to the couchback, a silent tear running down his cheek.  
  
His sobs led to coughs and soon Goten fell into a fitful sleep, curled up in a ball on the bed, not understanding why no one could ever love him.  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	56. 55 March 25, 799 Sunday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Tinkerbellstar: (55) awwwww I'm trying!!!  
  
pannybaby123: (55) awww :)  
  
LadyKATT: (55) awwww no he doesn't... okay, maybe yes he does, but beating him isn't likely to change his mind =sigh=  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (55) awww. He doesn't see it... probably because he doesn't realise that's what's happening. From his POV, all he wants is for things to go back to normal, and he can't understand why Goten's making a big deal out of things - seeing as before he was turned back into a male to begin with, they knew that it wasn't something that was going to last.  
  
Lady Frightmare: (55) awww!! hah!  
  
Candy the Duck: (55) I know!!!  
  
ladybugg: (55) Actually, I don't think it's as much his refusal to love, and disbelief of it for that matter - as his fear of homosexualism, that's causing him to react so vehemently. Trunks cares about Goten more than anything, and can't understand why Goten's putting his own self through something that isn't worth going through - so, in his own way, he's trying to fix things. All he wants is for things to go back to normal. Unfortunately, his version of normal, and Goten's, aren't quite meshing.  
  
animeprincess1452: (55) yeah, he was a bit harsh, but he didn't know how else to try and get through to Goten that (in his point of view) he was being unreasonable.  
  
tsiabriefs: (55) thanks for reviewing! LOL, yeah... Trunks has a lot of issues he still has to get through. And don't worry, my kid and mate'd tell you I get cranky when I can't update either! LOL. Please, keep reviewing and telling me what you think!!!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (55) awwww... yeah.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (54) if only it were that easy! (55) awwww!!!!  
  
Tatoosh: (55) Sad, isn't it? you're hitting the nail right on the head.  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (55) ack! LOL. Yeah... is sad.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU all for reviewing! Please, if you're reading this story and not reviewing, take the time to let us know what you're thinking!!! This chapter takes us away from Trunks and Goten for the moment - hey, can't turn Gohan into a girl and NEVER see 'her' , now can we? I thought not! Well, talk to you all tomorrow! RP  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Five  
March 25, 799 Sunday  
()()()  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's wrist and pulled, "You're coming with me, damnit!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Gohan shouted, her hands gripping the doorframe with all her strength.  
  
"TOUGH LUCK!" Videl turned and grabbed Gohan's fingertips, pulling them free, "I want my clothes back!"  
  
"Then I'll just get mom to hem mine for me!" Gohan wailed. "I don't wanna go out like this, Videl!"  
  
"You're coming out with me, and that's FINAL!" Videl thew an arm around her mate and dragged the new-woman toward the car.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Gohan shouted, pounding on Vidle's back with her fists.  
  
"NO! Now stop acting like a baby and calm down!" Videl slapped Gohan's rear as she continued walking.  
  
Gohan squeaked, then started wiggling. "I don't want anyone to see me, Videl! Just let me go back inside. You can get whatever you want, just let me stay home!"  
  
"Nobody will know it's you, Gohan, now stop wiggling!"  
  
"Why are you torturing me like this?" Gohan whimpered.  
  
"I'm not torturing you, I'm taking you shopping. Now," Videl pulled open the door and plopped Gohan into the seat. "Be a good girl and stop whining so you can think up a name for yourself," she said crossly.  
  
Gohan just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I don't want a girl name."  
  
"If I call you Gohan, they'll know who you are," she threatened, getting into the car and starting it on its way before Gohan could jump out.  
  
"Then call me something else." Gohan shrugged, watching out the window.  
  
"Fine, How's 'Dor Kwad'?" Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
Gohan just shrugged.  
  
"Dor Kwad it is," Videl said, turning on down the road to drive into the city.  
  
"I hate you," Gohan muttered  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Gohan growled. "I'm not going into the mall."  
  
"Tough luck, dearie - we're already on our way," Videl reached to her side and locked the doors so that Gohan couldn't do something stupid... like throw herself from the moving vehicle.  
  
"I'll stay in the car."  
  
"You're coming in with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're coming with me, or when your year's up, I'll cut them off."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Gohan growled.  
  
Videl humphed. "C'mon Gohan. It's just this once, then you can go back to hiding and only letting family and such see you."  
  
"The mall and demi-saiyans turned female do NOT mix," Gohan stated.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Fine, you can stay in the car and rot with the windows up, and woe to you if some gang member decides they want you," Videl muttered.  
  
Gohan wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Thought so," Videl turned off the thoroughfare and headed down toward the mall.  
  
Gohan watched out the window, then looked at the carkeys and plotted on how she could get them and escape once they got to the mall.  
  
Videl soon got there, and as soon as she'd parked, and turned off the car, she dropped the keys into her purse, shutting it. "If you're coming with me, I suggest you get out of the car, Gohan," she wrinkled her nose at her, getting out herslf.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. "NOW!" she shouted and leaned over, reaching for her purse to grab the keys.  
  
Videl snatched her purse out of the way, "Fat chance, Buster!"  
  
"Gohan growled and tried again. "Give me the keys!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Videl!" she whined.  
  
"No, Gohan. Now get out the car, or stay in it - but I'm buying you your own bras and underwear and clothes.  
  
"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Fine, Dor KWAD! Get out of the CAR!!!"  
  
Gohan whimpered, but did as she was told, muttering under her breath.  
  
"Hmphf," Videl slammed her door, and locked the car up, heading for the door. "C'mon."  
  
Gohan sighed and followed, her head low.  
  
Videl halted a bit, then looped her arm through Gohan's. "C'mon, Gohana - let's go," she gave her mate a less... annoying name now. Not to mention one she'd have ease responding to. Thank heaven for the Son family's strange naming conventions.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Can we do this quickly at least?"  
  
"Yes we can, we'll run in through a couple of department stores, Victoria's secret, and that's it."  
  
"As long as we get in and get out, I'll be good, ok?" Gohan made a deal.  
  
"I will do my best," Videl said, and into the mall they went.  
  
Gohan was true to her word, letting Videl use her like a Barbie doll, trying on anything she wanted her to with only a few complaints, just wanting to get the hell out of there before someone she knew saw them.  
  
Videl now had her mate in hot-topic. "Here, try this shirt," she held up a pink one with a sad fairy on it, the wings all broken up, and a flower with only one petal.  
  
Gohan held it up. "Why do I have a feeling you're making me wear clothing that you want to wear after I get changed back," she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Here," she picked up a gothish garter, and some fishnets - "These too."  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan smirked.  
  
"They're cute - and with this skirt," she picked out a mini with pink in it, "and these shoes," she held out some ankle boots.  
  
"Dear, buy them for yourself, but I'm NOT wearing them." Gohan handed the fishnets and garter and skirt back to Videl, and instead went to look at a pair of black pants with some funky belts on it.  
  
"But you'll look so CUTE!"  
  
"And you will look much better in them," she stated.  
  
"I agree, that look is totally you, Videl," the perky voice of Erasa floated over, and Gohan's face paled.  
  
"Oh Hi, Erasa!" Videl smiled. "You don't think I"m too old to wear something like this?"  
  
"Nah, you're hot as ever, 'Del," Sharpner chuckled, crossing his arms on a rack as he looked over it. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Of course not! That's why I designed the outfit... great for any age!" Erasa pointed out the label, which stated it was a Pencil and Pen original, the name of her clothing company.  
  
"No kidding, great style," Videl admired the clothing. "Oh, Sharpner, this is Gohan's cousin, Gohana."  
  
Sharpner walked from behind the rack and took Gohan's hand, kissing the knuckles, "A pleasure meeting a flower (1) such as yourself."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. Did Shapner really just kiss her hand. She needed to take a VERY HOT SHOWER right now.... "Hi," she squeaked.  
  
He let go of her hand and stepped back, smiling, and winked at her.  
  
Videl was still looking at the outfit, "Hmmm.... Do you have this in red? Or what about purple?"  
  
"You should try the hot red one with the black piping," Erasa stated, pulling it down.  
  
Gohan just blushed, turning from Sharpner. "I'm gonna look over here, Videl, ok?" she said, trying to escape.  
  
"No, stay put, we're almost done."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a look, but turned and looked at the t-shirts on the wall.  
  
"I never knew Gohan had a cousin," Erasa stated. "She wasn't at the wedding, and I swear everyone in his family was there...."  
  
"She couldn't make it - was busy with the Peace Corps," Videl answered.  
  
Sharpner was still looking appreciatively at Gohan. "She's gorgeous, you know."  
  
Gohan whimpered very low.  
  
"So where is Gohan, anyways?" Erasa asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing that man in some of the leather outfits I've designed for guys," she said, glaring at her husband.  
  
"Hmmmm I'll have to pick some up for him - dunno, I think he went of to train for the next tournament or something."  
  
"Oh, he'll be in the tournament!" Erasa smiled. "You hear that Sharpner, Gohan's TRAINING!"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Videl, I think we need to get going..."  
  
Sharpner wrinkled his nose, "Of course he is - he'd have to, he never was a natural hotness like me," he chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah, real smoothe Sharpner - we all know you've been in weight rooms since you could walk."  
  
"Now wait a minute, Gohan doesn't have to work out to be a hottie," Gohan stated, turning around to defend his honor.  
  
"She's right, Gohan's naturally yummy," Videl chuckled.  
  
"Must run in the family then," Sharpner observed. "Erasa, I think you should give Gohan's cousin a free line. Videl too if you want."  
  
He looked Gohan up and down again, "Gohana would make a great model for the one you're working on right now, don't you think?"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Thanks, but I tend to just wear jeans and tees..." _Why am I blushing?!_ she thought  
  
"Why, I think that's a great idea - but unfortunately I'm afraid Gohana's just a little too old fashioned," Videl sighed as though it were something that took great patience.  
  
"You sure? The new line's more along those gown things," he motioned to the wall.  
  
Gohan squeaked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, Videl... we have to be back soon, remember?" she walked over and grabbed Videl's arm.  
  
"Oh, do you really have to hurry? We're just about to go to lunch, and we'd love for you two to join us, RIGHT, Sharpner?"  
  
"Uh, but I thought we-" he cut off as he was jabbed in the ribs. "Yeah, we'd love it."  
  
"Sounds like fun, I haven't seen you two in so long," Videl grinned wickedly.  
  
"Videl..." Gohan whimpered softly.  
  
"Then it's all set. Come on, I'll send you that line of clothes anyways. Let's go eat."  
  
As Sharpner and Erasa left, Videl leaned over to mutter in Gohan's ear. "I haven't seen them in forever. You'll behave, and you'll survive, okay?"  
  
"But he kissed me," Gohan whined softly.  
  
"He kisses EVERY woman's hand when he first meets her," Videl rolled her eyes. "He and Erasa made a deal, Look but don't touch - and kissing on hands doesn't count as touching. Alright? C'mon now, I'll sit between you two, if that'll make you feel better."  
  
"There's nothing I can do to make you just give me the keys and go home?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Are you two coming?!" Erasa shouted, smiling and waving.  
  
"Just a minute!" Videl called back, then looked back to Gohan. "I'll let you make an offer...."  
  
Gohan looked around in desperation. "I'll wear the fishnets and skirt?" she said hopefully.  
  
Videl sighed, handing over the keys, "I'll see you at home. You BETTER not do anything to the clothes we bought."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Love ya," she said, then took off running for the parking lot.  
  
Videl shook her head, then went to meet her friends for lunch.  
  
()()()  
  
Gohan was waiting at home, pacing back in forth in the livingroom. "How the hell... I mean, why couldn't we have just gotten stuff and gone home... we wouldn't have seen them..." she muttered to herself, walking back and forth.  
  
Videl finally got home, coming in and flopping on a chair. "What's got your goat, Gohan?"  
  
"Why of all people did we have to run into them, Videl? I was FINE until they showed up!" Gohan complained.  
  
"I didn't think we'd run into them, Gohan - it was an accident, things like that happen."  
  
"He kissed me!" Gohan whined.  
  
"He kissed your HAND Gohan, your HAND."  
  
"But I felt it all over..." Gohan shuddered. "It was like he kissed me everywhere!"  
  
Videl blinked, then chuckled, "Oh dear."  
  
"What? I tried to take a hot shower but I still feel dirty," Gohan whined, sitting down in her chair.  
  
"I know it's only been two months, but Gohan... you really are a girl," Videl chuckled. "You felt like that because you LIKED it."  
  
"Ew... but... it's... SHARPNER!" Gohan cried. "And he's... he's... ew."  
  
"He's really good looking for our age," VIdel pointed out with a chuckle."  
  
"I know... wait, I didn't just say that!" Gohan curled up. "I'm turning gay and I think Sharpner's hot... please kill me now!"  
  
Videl just chuckled, shaking her head. "You're not gay, your body's hormones are telling you what to feel."  
  
"I don't want to feel them!" Gohan whined.  
  
"They're not that bad, and it's not like you're going to run out and kiss the first guy you see," she laughed. "You're overreacting."  
  
Gohan just started to rock back and forth  
  
She got up and went to sit on the arm of the chair Gohan was in. "Calm down. Listen, it'll be fine, Gohan - it's not like Sharpner's going to show up at the door at random points in time to kiss your hand."  
  
"They know where we live..." Gohan whimpered.  
  
"He's not going to stalk you, he's a married man who likes to give compliments to beautiful women," Videl chuckled.  
  
"This is Sharpner we're talking about," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Sharpner's never stalked anyone, Gohan - I've known him since we were little kids. Relax."  
  
"He stalked you up to and including right after we got married Videl... I remember that all too well." Gohan looked at her seriously.  
  
"That wasn't stalking! He's one of my best friends, you idiot."  
  
"He tried to break us up!"  
  
"I don't know what YOU'RE complaining about, Gohan - you're the one who got me," Videl said huffily.  
  
"And now he's trying to break us up again and he's after me now!" Gohan complained.  
  
"First off, he's not trying to break us up again. He thinks you're your cousin, and he's married - he's not AFTER anyone! You're paranoid."  
  
"He sized me up like a piece of meat!" Gohan pointed out.  
  
"He complimented you."  
  
"He was trying to picture me naked," Gohan muttered.  
  
"You're hot, why wouldn't he be?"  
  
Gohan whimpered.  
  
"Oh calm down, Gohan. Sharpner and Erasa may have a very loose idea of monogomy, but he's not going to try and seduce you."  
  
"He'd better not! I'm not going to end up like Trunks and Goten did!"  
  
"Pregnant? Hell no - I'd think not!"  
  
"We don't need any more kids."  
  
"That's what I've been saying for years, Gohan." Videl rolled her eyes, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Just don't get any wild ideas, ok, Videl. Promise me!"  
  
"Gohan, I want you pregnant even less than I want ME pregnant. You're spastic enough as it is.  
  
"Just as long as we're both on the same page," Gohan sighed and sat back down. "How much longer am I going to be like this?" she whined.  
  
"Ten months."  
  
Gohan just whimpered.  
  
"You'll survive," Videl shook her head.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!! 


	57. 56 April 3, 799 Tuesday

A/N: Due to being REALLY weird yesterday - if you reviewed, I may not have gotten it. I'm not ignoring you, to be sure! In order to be mostly fair, I'll just make comment on all the reviews in just one bit of an A/N - hopefully tomorrow things will be back to "normal" --- I'm glad y'all liked the move away from the angst for the moment, and the peek into what's going on with Gohan. The Sharpner idea was totally Alisons, isn't she brilliant? And no, he's not still wearing those "awful glasses" (I acutally have the same kind! LOL) -- as he never really needed them in the first place. It's our theory he wears them so videl doesn't feel bad about his not aging.  
  
Well, on with the fic! Please do review!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Six  
April 3, 799 Tuesday  
()()()  
  
Trunks sighed, he wasn't due to pick up the kids for another little bit - and with the way Goten was acting lately, he didn't want to ask him to go for food. So, he found himself getting out of work early to go stock up on food for the following week.  
  
"Jacque, will you STOP eating the paper bag! Marie, Francois... LILLIAN! Will you please help me control these little brats!" a very stuck up voice shouted across the store.  
  
A stuck up voice Trunks knew very well. He narrowed his eyes, then smirked... maybe it was time for some payback? He 'happened' to make his way down toward that aisle next.  
  
Paris had one little boy on her hip, a paper bag of rice in his mouth. Two other toddlers were running around, a very frazzled older woman trying to round them up. "I can't believe they don't have any french mustard here!" she complained.  
  
Trunks snorted, but felt bad for the older woman trying to round up the kids. He snatched up one of the toddlers before she could disappear under a shelf, and carried the child over, putting her into the cart.  
  
Paris turned and sighed. "Geez Marie... thank you," she looked up and saw Trunks, and her eyes opened wide. "My gosh, Trunks Briefs. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Everybody has to eat, Paris," he replied gruffly, kindly ruffling the child's hair. Wasn't her fault she had such a horrible woman for a mother. Poor thing.  
  
"Surprised you don't have Goten doing it. I heard he was back from his year in the service," Paris chuckled.  
  
"It's just as much my job as his," Trunks shrugged, stepping away to go back to his cart, pulling a few things down for it.  
  
"Well, I'm sure your taste is much better," Paris pushed her cart to follow Trunks. "After all, you are from a better upbringing and all...."  
  
"Actually no, he is - I just happened to have money. He's got an actual title," he said off-handedly - wanting to make Paris regret every pain she put Goten through.  
  
"A title, huh?" Paris took down the same box of rice that Trunks had just taken. "I don't think anything could be higher than President of Capsule Corp."  
  
"Well, actually - he's a prince," Trunks said off handedly, grabbing down some more food from one of the islands.  
  
Paris raised her eyebrow. "A prince, huh? Then how come he doesn't live in some castle and wear better clothes than jeans...."  
  
"He doesn't want to," Trunks shrugged.  
  
"If he was, he should want to," Paris said. "Why have a title if you can't flaunt it, right?" She winked at Trunks.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Probably because he sees my life, and realises what a pain in the ass it is."  
  
"How can being rich and powerful be a pain in the ass?" Paris laughed, and Jacque started to whimper. Paris ignored the infant. "I mean, you can have everything you want, and not have to worry what people think!"   
  
"Actually, you do have to worry about what people think -- and you don't get everything you want. Your child's upset," he pointed out, pulling down more things for his cart.  
  
Paris sighed fustrated. "Lillian, will you see what's wrong with him," Paris stated, handing the toddler over to the woman.  
  
Francois, the taller of the triplets, ran over and tugged on Trunks' leg. "You have purple hair," he said with a cute smile.  
  
Trunks crouched a little, "Yes I do - so did my grandfather," he chuckled, mussing the child's hair too.  
  
"Francois, please don't bother Mister Briefs..." Paris scolded.  
  
"But he 'as funny hair!" Francois giggled.  
  
"He's not bothering me," he said. smiling at the kid while he seethed at the mother. Those poor children. "Yes, I do have funny hair, I should probably get a haircut too, what do you think, Francois?"  
  
"I think you look like Captain Crunch!" Francois stated.  
  
"No, I think his hair's white," he nodded.  
  
"Not after Marie color on the box!" he giggled.  
  
"Francois!" Paris stated. "Go back to Lillain now."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Well then, aye aye Francois," he saluted to the chibi so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mother (being just a little older than Trunks's own eldest), and stood.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Trunks... they have no manners whatsoever.... I really need to get a new nanny... she just can't control them," Paris appologized.  
  
"She's doing the best she can, perhaps you should just get more help?" He asked as he continued down the way.  
  
"If she just was a bit more vigilent, I wouldn't need more help," Paris rolled her eyes. "So, how was your peacekeeping mission? I remember that you were gone for a bit, and I guess with Goten leaving and my kids, we lost track of each other."  
  
"Excuse me?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "My mission went well - and if I remember correctly, you left him."  
  
"We parted ways... happens in every relationship," Paris shrugged.  
  
"And why should I be keeping track of you, Paris?" Trunks asked coldly.  
  
"I dunno... I figured that with our similar family backgrounds, we could hit it off..." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, Paris - but you never had a chance." He turned to look at her. "See, my cousin told me what you were planning, and why you were dating Goten. Anyone who hurts Goten - doesn't have a chance," he turned and pushed the cart away from her, conversation over.  
  
"How come, Trunks? Just because Goten and I didn't make sense, that doesn't mean you and I can't make sense." She cornered Trunks and turned him around, placing a hand on his chest.  
  
Trunks looked at her hand with disgust, then plucked it off him. "Forget it Paris, I'm not about to date a woman who dated my best friend just to get to me."  
  
"So you're going to let Goten stand in the way of finding something that might be just what you need?" Paris asked.  
  
"Trust me, Paris. A stuck up woman who's more intent on trying to land a man who has no interest in her, than spend time with her own children - is NOT what I need."  
  
"Maybe what they need is a caring father figure," she stated.  
  
"Hopefully you'll find one, because frankly, Paris - you're a lousy mother."  
  
Paris stepped back. "I am not," she stated.  
  
"Mama... gotta go potty..." Marie came over, her legs crossed.  
  
"Have Lillian take you," Paris stated, glaring at Trunks.  
  
"I rest my case - Luckily, my children's mother is a lot more attentive than you are."  
  
"You have children?" Paris asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"That surprises you?"  
  
"You've been away so long, you haven't had time to settle down... " Paris chuckled. "And I don't see a ring on your finger."  
  
"Divorced," He answered. "Still on good terms though."  
  
"So what was her name?"  
  
"Neto Gnos, we met while I was away."  
  
"Sounds exotic. I bet you have a cute little island baby with dark skin and lavander hair," she smiled.  
  
"Actually, we have three children, one does have lavendar hair though," He nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home now."  
  
"Are you sure? I was going to drop the kids at home and get a quick lunch after this... I would love if you joined me, we could catch up on old times."  
  
"Paris, if you don't back off, I _will_ get a restraining order. Try spending time with your kids, you might find their behaviour improving if you do," he scowled.  
  
Paris huffed. "You know what, I can't believe I used to defend you. I should have listened when people talked about how much of an arrogant jerk you are."  
  
"Yes, you should have. But guess what, Paris. It takes one to know one," He pushed past her and went to the checkout lane.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Trunks Briefs..." Paris growled, then turned and walked back to her family.  
  
He just shook his head and paid for his groceries before heading home.  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	58. 57 April 6, 799 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
crashbaptiste: (56) LOL yeah, it would be terrible to go from uber-hot to uber-ugh, wouldn't it? (57) Yay! someone got the reference! HAH!!! :)  
  
Tatoosh: (57) Hmmm that's a plotline that never came up in plotstorming. No worries, it's not GOTEN she's after.... And yes, again, the nail on the head. He doesn't believe in love, thus doesn't realise how much he loves Goten. It's sad, isn't it?  
  
LadyKATT: (56) awwww... LOL yeah. (57) Awww... yeah. Well.. we like torturing Goten, but we like torturing Trunks too... it's just that the Trunks Torture is a little less obvious in this stage of the game :)  
  
Lady Frightmare: (57) So glad to hear that :) He does... but it'll take some time yet, unfortunately.  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (57) HAH! Glad you like it. And yes, he was too polite for his own good, but that's one of the things he learned to be in his female-time... the OLD Trunks would have not even bothered. And no, I wasn't insulted by the Gohan glasses comment ;) As for how Goten's doing.............  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (57) yay! yeah the name thing was too fun. and I SO don't like Paris :) LOL hmmm if I can think of a way to free those children from their horrible btch of a mother.... LOL. Aww, yeah, Trunks is kinda thick, isn't he? Happy soon? .... perhaps? We've still got quite a ride left to go! And never trust Paris...  
  
Cryptic Maia: (57) female dog =falls on floor laughing= that's great! yeah, I know what you mean, I've known people like that, and I just wanna slap 'em upside the head and down the other end.  
  
animeprincess1452: (57) Uhm... cause we didn't want to leave that plot mention hanging? :)  
  
Blue Tajiri: (57) Glad you like! and yes, Paris id Ebil....  
  
A/N: WAHOO! Yay! fanfiction dot net worked better lasterday and I was able to get reviews! =snuggles you all= I love reviews, make me think what we're doing is worth while :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Seven  
April 6, 799 Friday  
()()()  
  
It was late afternoon, and Trunks wasn't due home for another few hours. The twins were taking their nap, and Truten was busy walking to the livingroom, grabbing a magazine or toy, and walking back and placing on top of Goten, who was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious... for a while now.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Trunks's keys jingled in the lock. He entered, putting his briefcase down and kicking off his shoes. "I'm home!" he called into the house.  
  
Truten turned and looked up. "Shhh... papa sleepy!" she giggled.  
  
"At this hour?" Trunks blinked, tossing his jacket on the hook. "Where's Papa, Truten?"  
  
Truten stood up, the tv remote control in her hand. She walked to the foyer outside the twin's room to where Goten was sprawled and put the controller on his head. "Papa sleepy!"  
  
"Truten, can you go get me the phone?" Trunks asked, knowing she well could grab the portable by climbing onto the couch.  
  
"You play too!" she giggled and walked back to the livingroom.  
  
He knelt beside Goten, picking off the toys and magazines and things, then rested his wrist against Goten's forehead.  
  
Goten was burning up, his forehead drenched with sweat. There was no reaction to Trunks's touch at all.  
  
"Goten," He shook his shoulder, frowning. "Goten, wake up."  
  
Goten moaned a bit, but didn't wake.  
  
"Mama! Phone!" Truten said as she walked over, holding a toy phone.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No the real one, come with Mama," He said, picking her up and walking over. "How long has Papa been sleeping? Longer or shorter than one Hamtaro show?" he asked.  
  
Truten thought, then held up two hands. "Two Hamtaro's!" she stated.  
  
"An hour!" Trunks ran to the phone, dialing.... who should he call? Probably an ambulance, but he wasn't sure. Medicine was Goten's forte'. Swiftly, he dialed Gohan. "Pickup pickup..." he muttered, bouncing Truten on his hip.  
  
"Son residence," Gohan's female voice came over the line.  
  
"Please be Gohan!" Trunks half shouted.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Thank Kami. Listen, Goten's passed out on the floor, for two Hamtaro's, and he's all hot and sweaty and he won't wake up! Should I call an ambulance?" He well remembered that last time he'd done so, it was for no reason.  
  
"Of course!" Gohan squeaked. "Goten doesn't get sick, so if he's like that, it has to be something bad!"  
  
"SHIT!" Trunks hung up on Gohan and dialed the ambulance.  
  
Truten wiggled free and picked up a magazine, heading back towards her Papa to keep playing her game.  
  
"Truten! Leave Papa alone," he said, waiting for the pickup. He swiftly gave them the address, then went to get the kids ready for a trip. He still hadn't figured out what to do with them though.  
  
Truten jumped at Trunks's voice, then started to cry. "PAPA!" she screamed.  
  
Trunks sighed, going to pick her up. "Shh, it's okay Truten, Papa's going to be okay. He's gotta go someplace to get better for a while, okay?"  
  
"PAPA!" she cried, wiggling.  
  
"Tru... ten..." Goten whimpered from the floor.  
  
Trunks knelt next to Goten, the wriggling Truten in his arms. "Chibi, what happened? I called the ambulence, they'll be here soon...."  
  
Goten just gasped. "Can't... breathe..." he gasped, his face scrunched up in pain.  
  
"Just stay still, help's coming," Trunks's voice was filled with worry. "Hang in there, Chibi."  
  
"Papa!" Truten cried, running over and hugging her father. Goten tried to smile, then winced and gasped, and was out again, shaking a bit.  
  
"Truten go to your room," Trunks ordered, checking Goten's pulse again, then tilting his head to try and help him with breathing.  
  
"No," Truten stated, hugging Goten tighter. Goten's breathing eased a bit, but other than his body trembling, he didn't react to her touch.  
  
Trunks picked up their daughter bodily, and brought her to her room, setting her into it, "Tough luck," He handed her a cracker and shut the door.  
  
Truten started to cry from inside, but it fell on deaf ears as Goten wasn't able to help. His face scrunched up like he was in pain, his breathing very rattled.  
  
There was a banging on the door, and Trunks ran to open it, bringing the paramedics over to Goten.  
  
Goten coughed a bit, very liquidy, followed by a low moan.  
  
The paramedics worked quickly to get him on a backboard. "I'll follow you to the hospital," Trunks told them. "I'm his emergency contact anyhow." They nodded, and whisked Goten out, while Trunks swiftly went about trying to get the kids ready.  
  
Truten was in the bedroom on the floor, her toys thrown around in a tantrum.  
  
A moment later, Goku appeared right in the apartment next to Trunks. "What happened?"  
  
"Goten's sick, I had to call the ambulance," Trunks said, working to change Teena's nappy.  
  
"Here, Let me take care of the kids, you go after him."  
  
Trunks looked up at Goku, "Are you sure that's alright?"  
  
"Yeah, hurry up, go on."  
  
Trunks nodded, handing Teena to Goku and taking off running.  
  
Goku noted his ki disappearing, following the ambulance that held his son's... weak ki. "That's right Trunks... Goten needs you to be there for him."  
  
()()()  
  
Gohan was waiting in the emergency waiting room, pacing back and forth. They had wheeled in Goten a few minutes before he had arrived, and he was waiting for Trunks.  
  
Trunks appeared only a minute after Goten had gone through, running into the waiting room. He saw Gohan. "Where is he?" he asked, a panicked look in his eyes.  
  
"Emergency room... they're working on him right now... what happened?!" Gohan asked.  
  
"I dunno," Trunks ran a hand through his hair. "I got home, and Truten said that he was sleeping. He was passed out on the floor, for an _hour_! How come I didn't feel that?" cursed under his breath. "He woke for a moment and said he couldn't breathe... that's all I know."  
  
"But you should have seen signs... I mean, to get like this, he REALLY had to be sick, Trunks... Goten's never been sick a day in his life." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"I hardly ever SEE Goten anymore," Trunks muttered, falling into a chair. "He's hardly home when I am."  
  
"That's wierd.... where would he be?"  
  
"How'm I supposed to know!"  
  
"You're his best friend, Trunks... you two always knew where the other was, especially when you can read each other's ki like a book."  
  
"Yeah, well things change," Trunks muttered. "It's like I don't even know him anymore."  
  
Gohan leaned forward. "What's wrong, Trunks? Something's wrong, I can tell from the look in your eyes right now."  
  
"I told you, I don't know him anymore. We're strangers raising kids - he's hardly ever around. It's like, since we're suddenly both guys again - I'm not allowed to be his friend anymore! I don't get it, and it pisses the hell outta me."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Goten, Trunks... " Gohan said softly. "Are you sure you're not pushing him away?"  
  
"Why's it always _my_ fault?"  
  
"I'm not saying it is, Trunks... I'm just looking at facts... Goten's sick, very sick... and no one noticed it... and if he was pushing YOU away, that means you would have been paying attention to him... and you would have seen it."  
  
"Listen, I've been working and taking care of the kids, and doing the grocery shopping. Just because I don't want to be gay is no reason I can't still be his friend!" He grit out.  
  
Gohan sighed and leaned back. "You can't blame the guy, Trunks... he's been in love with you for two years now."  
  
"Hn, no such thing."  
  
"So you think... but the rest of the world sees that differently. So maybe if you just left the tiny world inside your head and came into the real one, you'd see things that were plain on your face!"  
  
Trunks glared at the woman next to him, "Quit preaching to me Gohan, I don't need your lectures right now."  
  
"Maybe you do, Trunks," Gohan growled a bit. "Maybe if someone gave you one earlier, Goten wouldn't be in there right now!"  
  
"Are you saying it's my fault Goten's sick? Sorry, Gohan - but I didn't see 'pestilence' written on my forehead when I looked in the mirror this morning!" Trunks bit out angrily.  
  
Gohan just sat back. "No one gets sick like that overnight," he remarked.  
  
"I. Haven't. Seen. Him. Gohan. How many times do I have to tell you that?!"  
  
"You live in the same fucken apartment, Trunks! How can you NOT see him?!"  
  
"He sleeps in a different room, I'm gone before he gets up, when I get home, he always goes off someplace! I don't know where, okay? I don't know what he's doing, or what he's thinking, or even.... shit, you better be glad you're a woman right now," he snarled, shoving his hand through his hair. "If I didn't care, would I be here right now?"  
  
Gohan was about to say something, but a young nurse came to the door. "Ms. Son?" she called.  
  
"Yes?" Gohan asked, standing up.  
  
"We've stabalized your cousin... you can come in and see him now..."  
  
Trunks jumped to his feet, "I'm coming too."  
  
The nurse looked at Gohan. "This is Goten's best friend, Trunks Briefs."  
  
The nurse blinked, finally recognizing the name. "OH!... well, we normally have a policy... only one at a time... but I guess... well... ok, it's late enough, just don't tell the doctors it was me who let you in."  
  
"Thanks." Trunks had been ready to pull 'first contact' and 'finder/caller' if he had to. Anything to make sure, with his own eyes, Goten was okay. He nodded, still looking very worried.  
  
"Last bed on your left. Just pull the curtain around when you get there so no one gets suspicious."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse," Gohan said, and led the way.  
  
Trunks followed swiftly on her heels, but once they got near the bed, he went close, biting his lip as he gripped the bed rail, looking down at Goten. Looking very frightened.  
  
Goten had a nebulizer mask on, a foggy air going in and out of his mouth and nose. There was an IV hooked up, a nutrient pack connected, as well as a heart monitor. He was dressed only in a pair of scrub pants, and a cool cloth was over his forehead.  
  
Gohan looked around, then picked up the chart and started to read.  
  
Trunks heard the sound, "What is it Gohan?" he asked worriedly, absently pulling the curtain around the bed when he remembered to do so, going back to stand next to Goten, pushing back his best friend's bangs then gripping the bedrail again tightly.  
  
"Pneumonia... acute... he has a pretty good amount of fluid in his lungs..." Gohan sighed and put the chart down.  
  
"He's not gonna die... is he?" Trunks asked in a very quiet voice.  
  
"I don't think so..." Gohan said. "I would trust the doctors right now...they should be able to take care of him. He's got a saiyajin body, after all... I'm sure he'll bounce back."  
  
Trunks said nothing, watching Goten breathing, as if by doing so he would heal.  
  
Gohan walked over and felt Goten's skin. It was cooling down a bit. "It was a good thing you got home when you did, Trunks.. "  
  
"I almost didn't... I blew my stack at a meeting and called it closed early," he muttered, shaking. "He... I...."  
  
Gohan reached over and touched Trunks' shoulder. "You're here now, Trunks... that's what's counts."  
  
Trunks frowned, "I almost wasn't. Damnit, Gohan, I could have lost him - I can't live without Goten - he's my best friend!"  
  
Gohan watched Trunks, and shook his head. "Maybe when he's better then, Trunks... you should find out why you think best friends have become strangers?"  
  
"When he's better..." Trunks latched onto that phrase for dear life.  
  
At that, Goten started to cough, and the monitor at his side started to beep a bit faster. A moment later, a doctor pulled back the curtain. "Out of my way," he pushed past Gohan to examine the readouts.  
  
"What's happening, what's going on?" Trunks asked swiftly, fear still lacing his words. "What's wrong!"  
  
"He's having another attack... please leave... we need room to work." The doctor waved a nurse over, and she came with a medical kit.  
  
Gohan walked over to Trunks. "Come on, let's get out of their way.."  
  
"I'm not leaving him," Trunks said, moving out of the way, but standing firmly in the area, watching Goten hawklike.  
  
The doctor took off the nebulizer and they hooked him up to a better beathing tube while the nurse pulled out a syringe and hunted for a vein to put it in. "Damn, his skin is tough..." she remarked, not able to break skin.  
  
"Look for a pore... it helps," Gohan called out. The nurse looked over her shoulder at Gohan, then nodded. She found a pore and pushed the needle in.  
  
Trunks's hands worked in and out of fists at his sides, watching... waiting. Afraid.  
  
It took a few more minutes, then the drugs and oxygen did their work and his breathing relaxed. The doctor sighed and picked up Goten's chart, making more notes. "I can't believe he let this get this bad... " he muttered.  
  
At that, pain flashed across Trunks's face as he watched Goten. Why didn't he know?  
  
"How bad is he, Doc?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know... the only time I've seen symptoms this bad have been from fishermen who've been out during storms in the fall - with weeks of being out at sea in the rain with little food or sleep. But from Goten's record, he's always been healthy, so I don't understand how this happened."  
  
Trunks's hands gripped into tighter fists as he shook his head. "No, that's not right, that can't be right," he said softly.  
  
"I can show you the chest X-Ray's, young man. His lungs are half filled with fluid... I'm surprised he wasn't brought in sooner... he's probably had a fever for a few days and been coughing for weeks."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't know..." he looked lost.  
  
Gohan just put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and squeezed gently. He looked at his brother: pale, weak, and still breathing raggedly. _How could this have happened? What is happening between these two?_ she sighed.  
  
Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose, "How could I not know...."  
  
"I don't know, Trunks... that's something for you to figure out." Gohan sighed. "I have to go call mother... I'll come back in a bit, ok?"  
  
Numbly, he nodded, moving back to the bedside, gripping the rail once more.  
  
"We're going to move him up to ICU soon," the doctor stated. "Call a nurse if you notice something change," the doctor stated, then walked away.  
  
Trunks nodded, but kept watching Goten. "Why didn't you tell somebody you were sick, Chibi?"  
  
Trunks only answer was the steady rhythym of the breathing machine.  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	59. 58 April 7, 8, 799 SatSun

Reviewer Corner:  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (58) hah! awwww, how come it's always Trunks's fault? =chuckle=  
  
LadyKATT: (58) Uhm... we ARE torturing Trunks and Gohan... we're just using Goten to do it :) - yeah, media miner decided to let my computer work with it yesterday :)  
  
animeprincess1452: (58) awwwwww yeah, they do.  
  
Lady Frightmare: (58) Here's to hoping!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (58) LOL, I knew I could count on you to see the Trunks Torture through the Gotenness.... strains of Nevermind, anyone? ;)  
  
Tatoosh: (58) far FAR away. Well, remember how he kept leaving on those late flying excursions? Yeah, Truten was cute, wasn't she!  
  
Shinna: (58) That's just the thing, Trunks DOES know how much Goten means to him - he's even said it during their arguments. He can't live without him.  
  
ProudSlytherin: (58) First off, EXCELLENT name HAH!. Second, WOW! I can't believe you actually read it all in one sitting! =starry eyes= we feel sooo special now, Thank you! =glomp=. Yeah, they do make you want to take desperate measures, don't they? Welcome to the insanity!!!  
  
Cryptic Maia: (58) LOL, how come Goten gets all the pity! ;)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (58) Uhm.... read on! Ding ding ding, you get a mithril star for perception :) Though, I wouldn't say he doesn't have the capacity to feel... he just doesn't have the knowledge to understand what he feels. So glad you like! As for healing their hearts... we're working on it!  
  
tsiabriefs: (58) gah! LOL. Awww, Trunks isn't a jerk, just... had a lot going on. I mean, if you never saw someone, you wouldn't know if they were sick either. LOL as for Vegeta, well, this story isn't really about him... he comes and goes as he pleases, and doesn't really play that big a part in their lives because, well, they've got a lot going on in their lives :)  
  
Candy the Duck: (58) it does... and we've just started the downhill glide....  
  
A/N: THANK you all for reviewing!!! We TOTALLY appreciate it. Have a couple of new fanarts, one by me, RP, that's a pic of all three kids together. It can be found at "www" dot "deviantart" dot "com/deviation/9691634/" We also have one from Blue Tajiri, of Goten holding Truten when she was just tiiiiney - and that can be found at "www" dot "deviantart" dot "com/deviation/9741621/" - Please go see! These haven't been put on the fanart page I have up yet, at least I don't think they have LOL. Other news - I'm thinking of turning dllal into a doujinshi (fancomic) as a way to try and get my drawings of peoples to become a more consistant style. Would anyone be interested in seeing it, once I've got it on table? Lemme know! Encouragement would likely get me to actually do it, in stead of thinking about it :)  
  
Okay, on with the fic now!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_  
()()()  
**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Fifty-Eight  
April 7, 799 Saturday  
()()()  
  
Twenty four hours later, there had been little change in Goten's condition. He hadn't improved, but he hadn't deteriorated either, which to the doctor's was a good sign. He had been moved from ICU to a private room, still hooked up to all his machines.  
  
And Trunks remained by his beside, calling home to ask Goku to take care of the kids. He agreed, of course, and the children were now at the Son home, visiting with their grandparents for a little while.  
  
He didn't sleep, dark circles starting to form under his eyes as he waited. waited for some sign that Goten was going to pull through.  
  
Then, the heart monitor started to pick up speed, and Goten started to cough, another fit, having become less frequent, but still powerful enough to cause the young demi-saiyan's body to shudder in bed.  
  
Trunks was at his bed in an instant, thumbing the buzzer to call the nurse as he tried to help Goten tilt his head, opening his airway some.   
  
The nurse was in instantly. "Another fit... it's getting better, Mr. Briefs... there was five hours between this one and the last," she stated as she prepped the needle next to Goten's bed, pushing the liquid into the iv tubing.  
  
"I'd rather they just stop altogether," he said glumly.  
  
"They will... you just have to have patience and faith. He'll come around soon, I'm sure." the nurse smiled.  
  
He nodded, "Thanks. I hope so..." he sighed, looking at Goten and frowning slightly.  
  
Goten coughed a few more times, then moaned and relaxed back into the pillows. The nurse took a towel into the bathroom, and came back, wiping away the sweat on Goten's forehead with a cool cloth. "Don't worry, dearie... we've got the best here watching over him. Why don't you go get something to eat, ok?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"If you don't eat, you're only going to get yourself sick, and I don't think your friend here would appreciate it," she scolded lightly.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll get something when he stops having these fits."  
  
"Well, if you need anything, jsut let me know, ok?" She smiled, then took Goten's vitals quickly, marking them on his chart, then left.  
  
"Sure, thanks," he mumbled, bringing the chair over next to Goten as he waited, and watched.  
  
Gohan soon came back, a bag of food in her hands. "Any change?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really, just had another fit," Trunks said tiredly.  
  
Gohan sighed and sat down in her designated chair. "Was wondering when the next one was going to come." She pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Trunks. "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Trunks took it. "Nurse said it was getting better... five hours this time."  
  
"That is better... I think the one before that was three and a half..." Gohan stated, pulling out an apple and eating it.  
  
"I want him to wake up," Trunks decided petulantly.  
  
"Just give him time to heal... he will..." Gohan nodded.  
  
Trunks whimpered a little as he sighed, looking back at Goten... whose eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Trunks jumped up, dropping the unopened water, "Goten?" his voice was frantic with worry.  
  
Gohan looked up as well. "Goten?" she asked softly.  
  
Goten, however, didn't respond, his eyes staring straight ahead, then blinking a few times, then just moving slowly to the left, away from them.  
  
"Damnit Goten," Trunks started babbling quietly. "How could you let yourself go like that? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you - please be okay, Kami I almost LOST you!"  
  
"Trunks... I don't think he's really awake..." Gohan said softly. She waved her hand in front of Goten's eyes, but he didn't respond. "I think this is just his body kinda doing a check to make sure everything's working."  
  
"Why won't he wake up?" Tears long held back, fell down his cheeks.  
  
"His body is probably focusing healing other things, so it doesn't have the energy to spare," Gohan said, reaching over to stroke Goten's cheek gently.  
  
"Doesn't he know how much I need him?" Trunks said quietly, the tears running freely down his cheeks, his eyes never leaving Goten's face. "He's _gotta_ wake up!"  
  
Goten's eyes started to move again, and they seemed to focus on Trunks... more like he was looking past him. There was no recognition, just a set of unfocused disks staring.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Maybe you need to remind him of that now and then," he told Trunks.  
  
"Please, Goten," Trunks trembled as he fought a losing battle against his tears. "Please."  
  
Goten's eyes fluttered closed, his head turning a bit towards Trunks as he fell back 'asleep'.  
  
"I told you, I can't live without you, Goten, please..." he lowered his head onto the bedrail as sobs began to wrack him.  
  
However, a very small smile came to Goten's lips, and the heart monitor relaxed into the gentlest rythym it had had since he was brought in.  
  
"Please..." Trunks didn't hear the relaxing... and he missed the small smile.  
  
Gohan just sat on the edge of the bed, one hand stroking his brother's arm while the other rubbed Trunks' back gently.  
  
Finally, his sobs dying down, Trunks pulled his chair flush up against the bed, folding his arms on the railing and resting his head on them as he watched over Goten.  
  
Twenty-nine hours since Goten was brought in.... fourty two since Trunks woke to go to work the other morning. Exhaustion finally touched him, mental, emotional, and physical. And he fell asleep.  
  
Gohan sighed and kissed the top of Trunks' head. "You sleep, Trunks... I'll wake you up if something changes," she whispered, then sat back in her chair.  
  
()()()  
Sunday, April 8, 799  
()()()  
  
It was the middle of the night when the nurse walked by Goten's room curiously. She thought she heard... yes, the patient was having another coughing fit. But why hadn't the two friends informed the station yet... they were normally on top of that.  
  
As she entered, she saw that Trunks and Gohan were fast asleep, and sighed. "Poor dears, up all day and night for you," she said softly, getting the needle and pushing some more medicine into the IV of the coughing patient, then reached over to roll him back over. "Too bad you aren't awa... oh my!" she gasped as she realized that Goten's eyes were open, blinking rapidly as he looked around the room in confusion. "Shhh, it's ok, sweetie... you're safe here."  
  
Goten looked at her and went to speak, but started to cough again. "Shhhh... don't talk," the nurse said. "You're going to be sore there for a long time."  
  
Goten nodded a bit, then looked over at Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"They've been here at your side since you came in, sweetie. Want me to wake them?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
The nurse nudged Gohan gently. "Wake up, dearie... you have a visitor...."  
  
Gohan stirred, then blinked awake. Her eyes were drawn instantly to Goten, who tried to give a weak smile under his breathing mask. "Goten..." Gohan said softly, smiling, then nudged Trunks.  
  
"Huh, wha?" Trunks groaned, pushing back, scrubbing his fist across tired eyes. He'd only been asleep for an hour.  
  
"Goten..." Gohan side softly, motioning with her head at the bedridden demi-saiyajin.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone, but don't let him talk, and when he gets tired, let him go back to sleep. He still needs LOTS of rest," the nurse stated, then left, shutting the door halfway behind her.  
  
Trunks blinked, looking to Goten, his eyes concerned, worried..... overjoyed.  
  
Goten just looked at Trunks, apology in his eyes; since he couldn't say anything, nor barely move, having become so weak.  
  
"Thank heaven," Trunks sighed in relief. "Please, don't ever do something like that again, please..." he bit his lip, the babbling confessions and fear too musty in his sleep deprived mind. "You really scared me." Not the children, not your family.... but him.  
  
Goten tried to open his mouth to say something, but started to cough a bit.  
  
Gohan moved over a bit and rubbed Goten's back. "Shhhsh, Goten, remember what the nurse said..." she stated.  
  
"Don't say anything, Goten," Trunks agreed, an uncertain smile on his face. "Just concentrate and get better, okay?"  
  
Goten settled back, working on slowing his breathing down as he nodded. A few tears came to his eyes.  
  
Trunks reached up and took the corner of the sheet, using it to wipe away the tears. "Hey, don't cry - you're gonna be okay now," he encouraged quietly, holding back tears of his own.  
  
Goten kinda looked away, a bit ashamed. He hadn't thought he was sick... he never knew what 'sick' felt like... and now he had made everyone worry about him.  
  
"You're gonna be okay," Trunks repeated, sinking back into his chair.  
  
"That's right, little brother... you're going to be ok... you just need to let your body heal, ok?" Gohan added, tucking Goten back in.  
  
Goten just nodded, still looking away ashamed.  
  
Trunks well recognised that look, if nothing else. "Hey, don't feel bad - It's my fault, not yours."  
  
Goten looked up, giving Trunks the 'how is this your fault?' look.  
  
"It just is, I'll explain later, if you want - just get better. Please, you've gotta get better."  
  
Goten just sighed, but nodded. His eyelids fluttered a moment, then he loked back at Trunks sleepily.  
  
"Just rest, okay?"  
  
Goten nodded slowly, then looked over at Gohan.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Goten. We'll be here when you wake up." Gohan ran a hand along Goten's cheek.  
  
Goten nodded, smiling a bit, then closed his eyes.  
  
Trunks just sat with his chin on the bar, watching him - utter relief on his features, tinged with worry. He knew they weren't out of the woods just yet.  
  
"He's going to be ok now, Trunks," Gohan said softly, sitting back in her chair. "If a patient wakes up from pneumonia, they're going to recover."  
  
"I didn't know that," Trunks looked at Gohan. "You mean, if he didn't wake up...?"  
  
"If he didn't wake up.... then we would be in a bit of different circumstances..." Gohan stated. "But he woke up, and that's all that matters."  
  
Trunks looked back at Goten, then rested his hand through the bars, on his arm. "Get better, okay?" he whispered, knowing Goten was too asleep to hear him... but needing to say it anyhow.  
  
Goten just tossed his head a bit in his sleep, trying to get comfortable, a tiny cough in response.  
  
Trunks's other arm was over the bar, his cheek against it. "Just get better," he whispered, the slight adrenaline rush from knowing Goten would be alright, leaving him even more exhausted than he was before. He refused to fall asleep again. He didn't want to miss a moment.  
  
()()()  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	60. 59 April 8, 799 concluded

Reviewer Corner:--------------- LadyKATT: (59) heh, no worries, we still have a LONG way to go.--------------- ladybugg: (56) hehe, spastic Gohan is FUN! (57)HAH! Sorry, I'm SO not a paris fan :) (58) oops? True, if he hadn't he might have... though Goten was doing a fairly good job of not being around much, either. (59) awww, We are quite glad this is found to be so unexpectable. :)--------------- The Lost Saiyan: (59) Aww! Well, I'm sure you'll cope just fine :)------------- LadyFrightmare: (59) Somewhat.... -----------Blue Tajiri: (59) soon? Uhm..... awww :) -- oh, and animeprincess1452 really liked the goten/truten pic! ----------Cryptic Maia: (59) =gives Trunks a shield= -----------animeprincess1452: (59) yay! -----------Shinna: (59) yay!!! ------------Candy the Duck: (59) Yes, a VERY good thing. -----------KitsuneAkai13: (59) Awwwwww, more expl. in the A/N. ---------Tatoosh: (59) uhm... -winces= ---------------ProudSlytherin: (59) yay! eep! Hyper Duo, Sanzo with unlimited ammo, and Heero on a killer streak.... that IS scarey!  
-----------------------------------A/N: THANK YOU everyone for your reviews! Now, a moment of explanation and recap on Trunks's psyche :) -- Trunks, vowed never to love sixteen years ago. Trunks has kept good on it, and has stopped believing the stuff even exists. Trunks is a "you can be homosexual if you want, but I'd die first before I become one" homophobe. He's VERY bent on image, and has been taught that from a very young age and all his life. Also, when it comes to Goten - his feelings toward Goten have NEVER changed. He feels the same for Goten now as he did when they were teenagers, when they were adults, when he was female, when Goten was female, and now. However, because of the 'homophobe' ness of Trunks, he cannot see that it's possible that what he feels for Goten could EVER come to anything romantically. He has a great capacity for feeling, he just doesn't have a name for the feelings nor the presence of mind to quite understand just what they are or can be. ----------------A/N2: Fanfiction dot net is being REALLY funky today, my apologies if the chapter seems a bit off kilter at the very begining. -------------------Yeah. On with the fic!

* * *

_Innocence is Futile_ **  
Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
Chapter Fifty-Nine  
April 8, 799 Sunday

* * *

It was mid morning, and Goten was still sleeping when Trunks finally realised he should check his pager. Upon doing so, he groaned. "Three... four... five... damn."  
  
Gohan was reading the paper. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked up. "Oh, Noriko - I just remembered I was supposed to take her out the friday night, but... well it looks like I stood her up and she's been trying to contact me," he sighed.  
  
Gohan cringed. "That's not good. Why don't you go call her, I'll stay with Goten."  
  
"Yeah, I better do that now - I'm in enough trouble as it is... thanks Gohan," Trunks got up, frowning at his pager as he headed out the room and to the payphone a few metres down the hall. Swiftly, he dialed in her number.  
  
"Rizon residence, Noriko speaking," a soft tired voice answered.  
  
"Noriko, it's Trunks."  
  
"Well hello," she said. "How are you?"  
  
"Tired. Listen, I'm really sorry about the other night, Noriko," Trunks's voice was soft with regret.  
  
"What happened? I mean, you didn't even call or anything, Trunks!"  
  
"My roomate's in hospital," He said, running a hand through his hair. "I found him unconscious in the hallway."  
  
"Oh gods!" she gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"A really bad case of pneumonia, he only just woke up briefly earlier this morning," Trunks said. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but..." he hoped she would understand.  
  
"Well... I guess that's ok... I mean, I was just worried, you know..."  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry," Trunks leaned back against the wall. "He's still not totally out of the woods yet, though."  
  
"Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"  
  
"No no!" he said quickly. "I appreciate the thought but, no... that'd be a bad idea." He was pretty sure it'd just set Goten off worse....  
  
"How come?" she asked, her voice curious.  
  
"It just is," Trunks sighed. "He..." he sighed and shook his head, jamming his hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry Noriko, it'd just be better if you weren't here right now."  
  
Noriko sighed. "Fine, I guess... but call me soon, ok? I have tickets to Le Mis this weekend, and I was hoping you'd come with me."  
  
"I'll do my best, Nori - When do you need to know if I can make it?"  
  
"Wendsday, so if you can't go, I can get someone else," she stated.  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, I'll let you know. I'm really sorry to put a kink in plans."  
  
"It's ok," she said softly, a little put out, but what could she do, right?  
  
"You're awesome Nori - I'll make it up to you," he promised. "I have to get going now, though...."  
  
"Sure. Take care, Trunks." _-=click=-_  
  
He sighed, hanging up the phone, and made his way back to Goten's room, looking to see if he was awake at all.  
  
Which he was, both the nurse and Gohan working to help Goten sit up a bit so that they could give him something to drink.  
  
Trunks swiftly entered, moving to help as well, "Hey Chibi...."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and gave a weak smile.  
  
The nurse smiled. "We're going to change Goten over to just an oxygen pump, and not a full mask... it'll let him start taking in food on his own, and hopefully move him along in being able to get home."  
  
He sighed in relief, giving Goten a small grin, "You always were a quick healer."  
  
"Runs in the family," Gohan chuckled.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Now, if one of you would be so kind as to hand me the tubing, I'm going to change over Goten's mask..."  
  
Trunks reached for it, bringing it to the Nurse.  
  
The nurse carefully lifted the mask off of Goten's face, then handed it to Gohan as she took the tubing from Trunks and wrapped it over each ear, then let the tiny two tubes go into his nose. "Comfortable?" she asked Goten, who nodded.  
  
Trunks stood back, his hands loosely wrapped around the guardrails.  
  
"Ok... now, if you two promise not to drown him, I'm going to get some broth sent up from the kitchen for Goten to drink. But go slow, Goten... you haven't had food for a few days, so your stomach will be iffy."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "We promise."  
  
"Yeah, his mother would kill us," Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Good. It'll be up here in a bit." The nurse smiled, then left, the door still opened. Goten was wiggling his nose, trying to get used to the tubes there.  
  
"Those things tickle, don't they," Trunks sympathised, leaning a bit so he could cross his arms on the guardrail.  
  
Goten nodded. "Just a bit..." he spoke slowly, but his voice was broken and scratchy and barely audible.  
  
"Not yet, Goten... wait till you get some liquid in you before you try to talk," Gohan said softly, stroking Goten's hair gently.  
  
Trunks nodded, already chagrinned that he'd made Goten speak. His pager still in hand, he put it back on his belt and looked at the coverlet.  
  
Soon an orderly came in with a tray that he put onto the side table. It was a bowl of soup, along with two packets of apple juice and some jello. "Enjoy," he said, and walked off.  
  
Gohan looked at the food and sighed. "Guess when they say bland..."  
  
"Looks tastier than the stuff they tried to feed me," Trunks muttered, going to open up the packets and uncover the food.  
  
Goten just wrinkled his nose... he was NOT going to eat that.  
  
Gohan saw that look and recognized it. "Goten..." she stated.  
  
"I promise I'll smuggle you in something later - but you have to have something, Chibi," Trunks looked at him worriedly. "You've hardly eaten...."  
  
Goten clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.  
  
"If you don't eat, you won't get better, and they won't let you out of here so you can have some decent food... like that roast eel you like so much, or the dino-steak I'm sure we can get your mom to make for you...."  
  
Goten shook his head again. The one reason Goten never got sick was because he did NOT like being a patient... he was good being the caregiver, but did _not_ like being taken care of.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
Gohan sighed as well. "Do not make me call Mom, Goten."  
  
Goten whimpered, but shook his head no.  
  
"I guess I should call your folks anyway," Trunks stepped back. "Tell them to let the kids know they're not gonna see us for a while."  
  
Goten whimpered, giving Trunks his puppy eyes, begging him not to make him eat the food.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Goten just lowered his head, defeated.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Save the jello for last... it should have some flavour..."  
  
Trunks pushed the table so it was over the bed and in reach of Goten. "Don't make me spoon feed you," he chuckled.  
  
"Might be best to anyways," Gohan said. "He's been asleep so long, he'd probably tremble enough to get the soup _on_ him more than _in_ him."  
  
Goten just shot his brother turned sister a glare.  
  
Trunks sniggered.  
  
Goten shot the same glare at Trunks, then pursed his lips shut.  
  
Trunks sighed. "C'mon Goten - the sooner you get better, the sooner you can come home."  
  
Goten's eyes got soft for a moment, then he sighed and nodded.  
  
Trunks half smiled. "Thanks," he said, picking up the bowl and spoon and going to help Goten with it.  
  
Goten whimpered, but opened his mouth obediently.  
  
And Trunks began to carefully feed Goten his meal.  
  
Goten took a sip, then coughed and looked at the bowl of soup with more hatred than anything else. Gohan just laughed.  
  
"Careful there."  
  
There weren't any more incidents, for the most part, in getting Goten fed. Soon the containers lay empty on the table, pushed out of the way, and Trunks was again in his seat next to the bed.  
  
"Yuck," Goten whispered, his voice low but a bit better.  
  
"We've eaten worse - this stuff is about on par with dorm food."  
  
"Never again."  
  
"Well, at least one more time... you're going to need dinner." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll get sick again," Trunks frowned.  
  
Goten just wrinkled his nose. At that moment, Gohan's pager went off. "Uh oh, time to check in with the evil witch of a wife I have..." she chuckled. "I'll be back in a bit." Gohan ruffled Goten's hair, then walked out  
  
Trunks chuckled, shaking his head. "Those two," he sighed, looking up at Goten from where he sat. "You really scared me, you know."  
  
"Sorry..." Goten said softly... suddenly becoming a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Why didn't you say something, if you weren't feeling well?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't think.. was serious..." Goten whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks sighed, resting his chin on his arms. "But you almost died... it's better to be safe than sorry, y'know?"  
  
Goten just sighed and looked towards the window. "Sure..."  
  
"Please? If not for me, for the kids." Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trunks sighed in relief, still watching Goten.  
  
Goten leaned back against the pillows, then started to cough, curling forward as his body shuddered with each cough.  
  
Trunks was up instantly, hitting a buzzer for the Nurse as he rubbed Goten's back... frightened.  
  
The nurse came running. "Oh dear, just what I thought was going to happen." She grabbed the mask and pulled the tubes from Goten's nose, putting the mask back on and turning the nebulizer on. "We tried this a bit too early."  
  
Trunks frowned, "Well why can't you get your acts together!" he snapped, stress and sleeplessness wearing him thin.  
  
"Until you get a medical degree, Mister Briefs, I suggest you hold your tongue," the nurse stated sharply, reaching for the needle on the bedside table, filling it with the antibiotic.  
  
Trunks was unable to hold back the snarl that came to his lips. "You just make sure he gets the best care you've got," he threatened.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS!" Gohan's female, but still very autoritive voice echoed in the room as she stood in the doorway.  
  
The nurse just shook her head, injecting the medicine into Goten's arm.  
  
Trunks shot a glare at Gohan, but held his tongue... for the moment.  
  
Goten's coughs lessened, and his eyes flittered closed as he fell into an exhusted sleep. The nurse did a quick check of his vitals and nodded. "Maybe we'll try again tomorrow, but we'll keep the mask on tonight." She looked at Trunks. "Help me lower the bed back down so he can sleep."  
  
Trunks nodded sharply, doing as he was asked.  
  
Gohan walked into the room, watching from along the wall and Goten was laid back down and the nurse tucked him in. "Please, don't let him get too upset if he wakes up... that can set off an attack." The nurse looked at Gohan, "You two really should get some rest of your own."  
  
"I'm actually going to head home for the night... I trust Trunks will behave himself though."  
  
Trunks worked his jaw but said nothing, in stead nodding sharply.  
  
"Good, dearie. Spending too much time here can get on anyone's nerves." She looked at Trunks, then ran a hand along Goten's hair. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you three."  
  
"Hn... you do that," Trunks muttered, still upset.  
  
Goten whimpered a bit in his sleep, shifting uncomfortablly. Gohan walked over and ran a hand along Goten's hair. "That was uncalled for, Trunks, and you know it."  
  
"How was it uncalled for?" Trunks hissed.  
  
"That woman has done nothing but the best for Goten, and you snapped at her like this was her fault," Gohan said in a soft but warning tone.  
  
"She should have known better than to take Chibi off the nebuliser if he couldn't handle it - she even said so herself!"  
  
"She is a nurse, not a doctor... and she only follows what a doctor tells her to do, first off. Second, Goten was fine until I left the room... what did you two talk about? You ever think that maybe that set him off?" Gohan stared at Trunks, also very protective of her little brother.  
  
"All I did was ask him, if he ever felt poorly, to please tell someone and not let it get so bad," Trunks muttered, "...and that he'd scared me."  
  
"You know Goten, Trunks... he'd rather die than admit he's weak.." Gohan said softly. "He already has to deal with being the youngest, softest, and weakest of our lot... this is just a bad reminder to him."  
  
"Bad reminder? You don't seem too concerned that he almost DIED! I don't see YOU at your wit's end!"  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks, a dark glare that if Gohan still had her powers, would have been accompanied by a flicker of mystic red lightning. "I hide my concern much better than you do, Trunks Briefs. Do _not_ attempt to take apart my emotions."  
  
"AND you're going home," Trunks hissed. "If you care so much, why aren't you staying here?"  
  
"Because I trust YOU enough to care for Goten... or do you think I should stay, if I can't trust you anymore," Gohan stated.  
  
Trunks just snarled.  
  
"Damnit, Trunks, will you settle down already!" Gohan sighed. "You're acting like a three year old."  
  
"I almost lost the most important person in my LIFE Gohan, how do you EXPECT me to react!?!?"  
  
"Like an adult," Gohan stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Keeping your calm, and listening to the people who, right now, know a hell of a lot more than you do."  
  
"Excuse me for caring," Trunks growled. "Just go home to your family Gohan," he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"And yours. I'm going there because Mom and Dad want to come here, and Videl can't watch the kids alone," Gohan stated. "But I will be back in the morning."  
  
Trunks's features softened a little at that. He nodded, "Fine then. Tell the kids their Papa's just fine," he didn't mention himself.  
  
"I will." Gohan sighed, then place a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Please, Trunks... try and get some real rest... you've been running on adrenaline for days now... you're going to crash and we don't need you in a bed next to Goten, ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Gohan squeezed Trunks' shoulder. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Gohan walked out, stopping to talk to the nurse a moment, and then disappered down the hall.  
  
Trunks paced the room for the next quarter hour, restless...then finally sat in the chair beside the bed again. For five minutes, before he was up and pacing like a caged animal once more.  
  
Soon another nurse walked in, carrying a nice pot of coffee and a mug. "Mister Briefs?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" he looked up, pausing in his pacing.  
  
"Your friend suggested that we bring you up some coffee since you can't get downstairs to the cafeteria..." she placed the tray on the table.  
  
"Oh... thanks," he half nodded, moving over to it. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Take care and sleep well." The nurse smiled slightly, then walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
He snorted, "Yeah, sleep... not on this watch sister," he muttered, taking the coffee. He paused, looking at it a moment. Then, he sniffed it. It didn't seem off. Maybe she was just making bad assumptions - and he was indeed thirsty.  
  
He poured a cup, black, and drank it down before pouring another and doing the same. The third cup, he moved and sat down in the chair, a little jittery as he drank this cup a bit more slowly. It had a sweet tang to it - he'd have to ask what brand they used.  
  
He blinked, sitting back in the chair as he drank the coffee. He yawned, blinking hard once more. "Must be decaf." He shook his head swiftly, trying to wake himself up. His eyelids grew heavy against his will. "Maybe ten minutes won't hurt..." he muttered to himself as his eyes closed.  
  
One leg drawn up, his hand resting across his thigh, the other leg stretched out. His head leaning against the wall, the last few drops of coffee spilled to the floor as his hand dropped to the side.  
  
The nurse peeked her head back in and smiled. She brought a pillow and blanket, carefully propped Trunks up a bit more comfortably, then tucked him in with the blanket. She removed the cup and decanter, "Hmm... didn't think it'd take that much sedative to knock him out", and started out. "Night night," she whispered, and dimmed the lights before she shut the door almost all the way.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	61. 60 April 911 799 MonWed

A/N: Fanfiction dot net is STILL being strangely arsey with html files... so pleas forgive the strangeness of my reviewer corner!

* * *

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

tsiabriefs: (60) yeah.. =sniffle-

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (60) Woah classic? Cool! Yep, Gohan's idea. heh.

* * *

Cryptic Maia: (60) yeah =nods=

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (60) yep, sneaky sneaky sneaky! It would suck, wouldn't it! Nah, I've got LOTS of chapters left to go, not gonna knock anybody off just yet ;)

* * *

animeprincess1452: (60) YAY!!!!

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (60) =laughs= don't give up just yet! And run fast, he's a good marksman when he feels like it! ;) (Hakkai: =shakes head and smiles, chuckling softly)

* * *

-ladybugg: (60) pur geenius ;) Multiple personalities? =blinks= Yeah, he's super worried.... pitch a fit? partially heh.

* * *

-Candy the Duck: (60) I know! =sniffle-

* * *

Tatoosh: (60) He can =nods= :) Well, seeing as Gohan's "big brother" type to them both, I'm not surprised at all. As for hospital food... I guess I've been in one so much, I don't mind it at all -laughs=

* * *

LadyKATT: (60) aww! I hope you feel better soon!

* * *

crashbaptiste: (58) waaaahhhh =teardrops= (59) =fans self= he is sooooooo close! :D (60) So glad you liked! As for the fan-comic (doujinshi) thanks for the thumbsup!

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! another chapter :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty  
April 9, 799 - Monday

* * *

Trunks grumbled as he stirred, his neck stiff. Wait, why was his neck stiff? He could tell he had that odd fuzzy feeling he'd get when he... "Damnit!" he opened his eyes and blinked hard, looking around.  
  
Goten was awake, a nice nurse helping him get a long drink of water. He looked up at Trunks and chuckled.  
  
Trunks looked back at Goten, and pouted. "They Drugged me. Gohan had them drug me," he glared at the nurse.  
  
The nurse just smiled and shrugged. Goten took the glass and nodded, and she left... Goten still chuckling.  
  
Trunks stood, tossing the blanket and pillow onto the chair, popping his back as he came over to lean on the railing. "You take far too much joy in my discomfort, Chibi."  
  
Goten gave Trunks a weak smirk and lay back. "You were drooling... " he motioned his head towards Trunks' face and shirt.  
  
He growled, swiping his shirtsleeve across his chin and mouth. He wrinkled his nose. "Pain in the ass," He smirked, "How're you feeling?"  
  
Goten just shrugged. "Tired..." he said with a scratchy voice.  
  
"You just keep resting so you can get better," Trunks said, nodding.  
  
"No choice... they strapped me in..." he looked down at the belt across his lap. While Trunks was sleeping... someone woke up and tried to plan a breakout when no one was watching him.  
  
Trunks looked at the belt, then looked at Goten. "Chibi..." his voice held a warning tone.  
  
Goten gave him a half smile. "I was hungry...?" he joked.  
  
Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Shame on you."  
  
"What did he do now?" Gohan asked, walking in having taken a nice shower and change of clothing, a brown bag in her hands.  
  
Trunks spun around and crossed his arms. "While you had the nurses drug me to sleep, he tried to get out of here and is now being strapped down. I hope you're happy with yourself, Gohan."  
  
"Why do you think I did that?" Gohan asked, smiling. She put the bag on the table and started to dig through it.  
  
"You're a first-rate bitch, you know that, right?" Trunks scowled.  
  
"Runs in the family, I guess," Gohan smiled, then handed Goten a tuperware that was warm. "From Mom... much better than the stuff here."  
  
"Arigato..." Goten said, trying to open it.  
  
Trunks moved to help him, then stopped himself, not wanting Goten to think he thought he was weak.  
  
Gohan pulled a few more things out, including a straw and some ice cream. She then pulled out a tiny freezer and some clothing for Trunks. "I stopped by your place on the way back and got you a change of clothes," she stated as she set up the fridge on the far side of Goten's bed and started to put the food into it. "I think I have enough here for a few days, if needed."  
  
"Good thinking, thanks," Trunks said with a sigh.  
  
"You can use the shower in the bathroom, I'm sure," Gohan continued, going back to the bag and pulling out a towel and some tolietries.  
  
"Gohan, if you have me drugged again, woman or not, I _will_ dismember you," Trunks muttered, taking what he needed and going to wash up and change in the bedroom's private bath.  
  
"Want me to give you a sponge bath!" Gohan teased, then looked over at Goten. "Tried to escape, huh?"  
  
"Gohan..." Goten moaned, still trying to open the tuperware.  
  
"Mom would have dragged you back, you know," Gohan stated, grabbing the tuperware and opening it, then giving Goten a straw to suck the flavored brother down with.  
  
"She couldn't catch me..."  
  
"Dad could," Gohan sat on the bedside.  
  
Goten just sighed and sucked his soup.

* * *

April 11, 799 - Wednesday

* * *

With a sigh, Wednesday evening came - and it still seemed Goten might be a little while yet in need of care. While he slept, and Gohan was there to watch over him, Trunks slipped out to the payphone once more, and dialed Noriko's phone number.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Noriko, it's Trunks."  
  
"Oh hey! How's your friend?"  
  
"Still not so good, I'm afraid you're going to have to find someone else to go to Les Mis with you," Trunks sighed. "I'm really sorry...."  
  
Noriko sighed. "Oh... well... thanks for calling at least."  
  
"Hey, I _did_ promise I would," he told her. "Really I'm sorry, Noriko."  
  
"Sure Trunks... I'll just find someone else, that's all." Noriko's voice got distant, like it was something she didn't want to bother doing.  
  
"What's wrong, Nori? I mean, other than my obvioius lack of ability to come friday...?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Trunks sighed, "C'mon, I know something's bothering you."  
  
"It's just... I mean, well... lately the last two times I talked to you, you call appologizing, but you never bothered to find time between just to give me a quick call to say hello, that's all." Noriko stated.  
  
"I haven't _had_ time," He sighed. "Honest, Nori - if I did I would have. It's hard to get away just now."  
  
"If he's so sick, he's probably been sleeping half the day... I mean, how hard is it to take ten minutes to make a phone call?"  
  
"He needs me there to look out for him and call the doctor if he gets into a fit! He can't do much for himself right now, Nori."  
  
"You act like he's a baby or something, Trunks. This is Goten, right? He's only a year younger than you."  
  
"He's my best friend, Nori - and you try finding a call button while you're fighting for air to breathe," he tried to say patiently.  
  
"And no one else was in the hospital who could sit with him for five minutes?"  
  
How to explain to her that he hardly trusted any of them to do a proper job? "Well..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Okay, you've got a point," Trunks sighed, running his hand through his hair before resting it atop the payphone. "I probably could have... I guess... but you know I'm a perfectionist," he tried to laugh it off.  
  
"Hm." Noriko's voice muffled. "Makes me wonder who's more important, though."  
  
"...I... I don't understand."  
  
"He's more important to you than me, isn't he?"  
  
"I've known him my whole life, we've been best friends since we were infants!" This conversation, though decades later, seemed way too familiar.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be your GIRLFRIEND Trunks..."  
  
"Well, you are my girlfriend, Nori - and he's my best friend," Why did it have to be so difficult to make people understand?  
  
"Then how come you can make time for one, but not the other?"  
  
"He's in the hospital, Noriko. He almost DIED, he needs me right now."  
  
"But how does that excuse making a five minute phone call!"  
  
"I couldn't leave him alone!" Trunks said in exhasperation. "The doctors here aren't exactly on the top of their game!"  
  
"But yet you can leave him alone NOW to call off our DATE!"  
  
"Because his... COUSIN is here! I promised you I'd let you know by today if I could go or not - I THOUGHT you'd like me to keep that promise!  
  
"But I didn't mean 'don't talk to me until then' Trunks! And let me guess, that cousin hasn't been there with you the entire time, either."  
  
"Not really, no. She's been in and out," which was true.... to go home and spell Goku and Chichi, that is.  
  
"But she HAS been in..." Noriko pointed out.  
  
"... Well, yeah...."  
  
There was silence on Noriko's end, as if to say "See...?"  
  
"I'll make it up to you," He lowered his voice some from the frustration level it'd been on. "Honest I will - things are just a little unpredictable right now."  
  
"I don't know, Trunks..."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"I'm not sure I can trust you anymore..."  
  
"What do you mean, _trust_ me?! I've never not done something I said I'd do!" he was flummoxed.  
  
"You stood me up, Trunks! And it took you almost two days and five pages to remember! And then you can't find time in five days to give me a phone call to say hello how are you, and then then next time you call is to break another date!"  
  
"Excuse me, but I was in a bit of a CRISIS here, Nori!"  
  
"Well maybe if you let me come there to keep you company, if for only an hour, I would understand better!"  
  
"I didn't want you to get sick too!" he half-truthed.  
  
"Just forget it Trunks... it's not worth it anymore."  
  
"Noriko, Goten's been the most important person in my life for over thirty years. If you won't understand that - then you're right, it's not going to work out," he said softly, gritting his jaw as a pang ran through him.  
  
"Trunks... are you gay?" Noriko asked.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You talk about Goten like he's your lover!"  
  
"He is NOT my lover, he's my best friend! What's so wrong about that?! I am not, never have been, and never will be gay!"  
  
"Seesh Trunks, chill out. You're getting WAY too offended by that."  
  
"Maybe I'm sick of people assuming I'm something I'm not."  
  
"Well, perhaps then you need to figure out what you want in life and do that, instead of spending your life around your best friend!"  
  
Trunks grit his jaw angrily, "I know what I want."  
  
"And what is that, Trunks?"  
  
"I want a woman who can accept me for who and what I am. I want to be able to raise my children in a stable setting, and I want never to break my word. So far I have one of those three, can you give me either of the other two?" he asked seriously.  
  
Noriko was silent for a moment. "I don't think so, Trunks... cause I don't know who you are anymore..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Noriko." he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Trunks."  
  
"Take care - I hope you find someone who can live up to your expectations," Trunks said softly.  
  
"Same to you, Trunks. Good luck, and thanks."  
  
"Yeah, no problem," He sighed. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." _-=click=-_  
  
Trunks looked at the receiver a moment, before hanging up the phone. He made it back into Goten's room, noting that he was still asleep as he sat down in his chair with a sigh.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	62. 61 April 13, 799 Friday

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

The Lost Saiyan: (61) how did he let it happen? =chuckle- uhm... he asked her out or she did, I never really figured that out. Trunks's deal? He wants to give the kids a female role-modle... however he never brings the girls home, he doesn't want to have the kids get attatched to one and then have her not stay. But he wants the kids to have a 'mama' figure in their lives. Enjoy your trip!

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (61)poor dear man

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (61) Will do :)

* * *

animeprincess1452: (61) XD - some... but to be honest I suppose I can see both sides of the coin there. 

* * *

Phenomenon: (25) =chuckle= that's great!

* * *

Candy the Duck: (61) actually...I think she broke up with him... .

* * *

ladybug: (61) or she with him... which is a bit more correct... but I guess it depends on how you look at it. As for Trunks hurting anyone, it's entirely unintentional. Goten's good at not showing how he feels, so Trunks has no way of knowing. For all he knows, he's doing what Goten wants him to do. at this point.

* * *

Cryptic Maia: (61) hehe, did it? Unintentional, but nifty just the same :)

* * *

pannybaby123: (61) I understand nuts - and so gladyou like the chapters!

* * *

LadyKATT: (61) Glad things are going better, I hope they continue to do so (hug) LOL, yeah you've got the boys right down. As for Vegeta.... well, he hasn't really gone to visit them, and they don't really see him all that often. He'll show up again eventually, I'm sure. He just kinda comes and goes as he pleases, we have no control over him. Control the Prince of Saiyajins? HAH! not happening.

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (61) LOL! So glad you like, =grins-

* * *

Tatoosh: (61) many MANY times. He's had another way of thought, unfortunately, instilled in him - than the one you and I follow. And Bratty Goten certainly is fun!

* * *

crashbaptiste: (61) Awww... well, apparently Noriko can -chuckle-

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for reviewing and letting us know what you think of the story as it continues to unfold! We're currently at ninety-someodd chapters, and still writing!!! ACKS! hehe. Enjoy!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One  
April 13, 799 - Friday

* * *

Friday afternoon, the doctors had finally decided that Goten, indeed, was ready to go home. Trunks, who'd never left the hospital once, was now holding out Goten's jacket for him.  
  
"Now remember, you still need to hook up to the nebulizer for a half hour in the morning when you wake up, and a half hour after dinner, for the next week... then any time you get a coughing fit. After that, move to the inhaler," the doctor instructed Goten, who just nodded. "I want to see you again in two weeks."  
  
"Ok," Goten said softly.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Trunks nodded sharply, helping Goten into his jacket.  
  
"Make sure he takes his medication too, Mister Briefs. Ever since he became mobile, he's found very interesting ways of avoiding the nurses." The doctor chuckled.  
  
"I don't like pills," Goten muttered.  
  
"Tough luck, Chibi - if you're gonna get better, you've got to take them," he chuckled.  
  
Goten just wrinkled his nose. The doctor chuckled. "Take care, and I'll see you in two weeks." he gathered the paperwork that Goten had already signed and left.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you home," Trunks adjusted the coat on Goten's shoulders, tossing a scarf around him for good measure.  
  
"Trunks..." Goten whined, pulling at the collar.  
  
"It's for your own good," he said. "I even got Bra to drop off the car yesterday," he patted his pocket.  
  
Goten just sighed. "Ok."  
  
"C'mon, Goten," Trunks headed for the door, holding it open for his best friend. "Just until you get better."  
  
"Sure," he spoke softly, his voice having taken a defeated tone since he had been able to speak again. It was still very hoarse from coughing, and low as well.  
  
Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder, steering him out. "I promise."  
  
"I believe you," Goten stated.  
  
Trunks gave Goten a small smile, and led him down to the street, where he uncapsulated a blue car, then opened the door for Goten before heading around to the other side to start the car up, and turn on the heater.  
  
Goten let himself into the passanger side, the capsule with the nebulizer machine in his breast pocket next to the inhalor and bottle of pills. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Are the kids home?" he asked.  
  
"They will be once I call your dad when we get there. He said he's bring 'em over."  
  
Goten nodded, "I miss them."  
  
"Me too," Trunks nodded. Once the door was closed, He took off to drive them home. "I bet they miss you too."  
  
"Probably not. Mom and Dad spoiled them, I'm sure," Goten said, then brought his hand up to cough a bit.  
  
Trunks's eyes flicked over worriedly, "Goten..?"  
  
Goten just waved his other hand, and the coughing soon subsided. "I'm fine," he croaked.  
  
Trunks chewed on the inside of his cheek, but nodded, returning his gaze to the road.  
  
Goten sighed and sat back, closing his eyes.  
  
It wasn't long before they'd made it to their apartment complex, Trunks pulling up to the door. "We're here."  
  
It wasn't long before they were both in their apartment, and Goten looked around, having not really seen the place in a while. The corner of his mouth lifted in a tiny smile. "It's a mess," he joked.  
  
"Yeah well," Trunks sighed as he brought in Goten's things. "Truten was playing 'pile on papa' when I got home."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and blinked.  
  
"By the time I got home, there was a pile of magazines and toys on you," He explained, closing and locking the door, then motioning to the hallway where it was all still scattered.  
  
"Oh.... I felt her every now and then coming back and forth... that's what the little devil was doing," he smiled, walking over and bending down to pick the items up.  
  
Trunks moved to stop him, "Don't worry about it, I'll pick everything up," he told him.  
  
"No... I can do it..."  
  
"Goten," Trunks moved to take the stuff from Goten. "Go on to the bedroom and rest, you need it - you're not out of the woods yet."  
  
"I'm not that weak," Goten muttered, but turned and started for the bedroom.  
  
"I didn't say you were - just let me do stuff for you for a while, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Goten said softly, taking off the jacket and placing it on the couch.  
  
Trunks sighed, picking up the toys and magazines, carrying them back to the livingroom, dumping them in their respective boxes.  
  
Goten walked into the bedroom, blinking for a moment, then nodding. He had changed the layout that day, that's right... he sighed sadly and went to the dresser, opening it up to find a pair of sweats.  
  
Finally Trunks got everything cleaned up. He figured he'd change into something more comfortable and take a shower before calling Goku to bring the kids back. He headed back to the room to get something to wear, and stopped in the doorway, blinking.  
  
Goten was on the far side of the room, sitting on his bed... his single standard sized bed, with his own dresser in front of him. On the other side of the room was Trunks' bed, and next to it, his dresser.  
  
"It... looks like a dorm room," Trunks forced a small chuckle - ignoring the pang of finality this gave to him.  
  
"I figured this would let you get back to sleeping in a bed, instead of on a couch," Goten said softly.  
  
Trunks nodded, moving over to pull out clothing. "I appreciate it, Goten," he said honestly, though his voice was quiet and thoughtful. He himself had pondered splitting the overside bed back into the two seperate ones... but he'd been afraid to do so - for reasons he yet had to figure out. Now he wouldn't need to.  
  
Goten just shrugged and pulled off his shirt. He then started to cough and curled over, holding his hand to his mouth.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks started to make his way over.  
  
Goten just held his other hand out to stop Trunks, then went searching for his inhalor. He found it and took a deep breath through it, then another, and relaxed.  
  
Trunks stood in the middle of the room, watching him a moment, worry creasing his features.  
  
"I hate this..." he muttered, laying back on the bed.  
  
"I know you do," Trunks finally unfroze his stance and went back to pulling out some clothes. "You'll get better soon, though."  
  
"I know... still doesn't mean I can't be miserable."  
  
"No it doesn't. I'm gonna take a quick shower then call your dad to bring the Kids back - is that a good plan?"  
  
"That's fine. I think I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Alright, you do that," Trunks nodded. He paused by his dresser, then opened one drawer. He pulled something out and looked at it a moment, before dropping it in the wastebasket on his way to the restroom.  
  
Goten waited a moment, then rolled off the bed to walk to the basket and look at what Trunks had thrown out.  
  
It was a photograph, of him and a pretty girl, underneath, in a woman's handwriting, was writ the date it was taken, as well as "Noriko and Trunks, Sataan City Endwinter Faire."  
  
Goten sighed, then went back to his bed and laid down, resting.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Trunks re-entered, dropping his dirty laundry into the laundry basket, pulling a brush through his hair, toothbrush in his mouth as he poked around on top of his dresser looking for something.  
  
Goten opened an eye, watching silently.  
  
"Hn," Trunks nodded to himself as he found what he was looking for, just a simple chained necklace - he wasn't sure why, but he just felt like wearing it. The pendant was a simple yin yang, something Goten'd pulled out of a gumball machine when they were still just little kids.  
  
Goten sighed, then closed his eye, working to fall asleep.  
  
Finished dressing, still thinking Goten to be asleep, Trunks headed back to the bathroom to put away the brushes, and spit out the toothpaste - before calling Goku to bring the children back.  
  
Goku arrived just barely after Trunks had hung up the phone. "Hey!"  
  
"Mama! Where's Papa?"  
  
"He's sleeping."  
  
"AGAIN!?" the little near-two year old whined.  
  
Goten heard the two year old's voice and chuckled in the bed.  
  
"Shhh, you don't wanna wake him up," Trunks chuckled, nodding his thanks to Goku as he brought the infants back to sleep in their crib.  
  
"Can I look?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart," Trunks picked Truten up and brought her back to the room.  
  
"Papa broked the bed!" Truten exclaimed upon seeing the new setup of the room. She'd wondered what all the noise was, back then, not that she remembered to ask about it now.  
  
Goten opened his eyes and looked at Trunks and Truten, smiling a bit. "There's my cutie..." he said softly.  
  
"PAPA!!!" Truten squealed, wriggling out of Trunks's arms and running over to bounce on Goten in his bed.  
  
Goten caught the two year old, giving a few coughs as she barreled into him. "Hey, slow down, cutie... Papa's still sick..." he told her, hugging her.  
  
She hugged him back, giggling. "No more sick!"  
  
"No, still sick... just not that bad..." he told her, stroking her hair. He missed his daughter so much.  
  
"Mama fix," Truten nodded firmly, kissing her Papa's cheek and snuggling him more.  
  
Goten sighed. He was going to have to work on getting Truten out of the habit of calling Trunks "mama" soon, otherwise people were going to wonder.  
  
Trunks saw the look on Goten's face, "Truten," he knelt nearby. "Why don't you call me Daddy, hmm?"  
  
"But you're Mama."  
  
"It's a new game."  
  
"Game?"  
  
"Yeah... Trunks is Daddy... not Mama... and when you remember to say it right, you get a treat, ok?"  
  
"Papa...." Truten frowned, then looked up at Trunks, "Mama?"  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"No, MAMA!"  
  
Goten just closed his eyes. "Please Truten..."  
  
Truten crossed her arms and scowled, looking like her... less kind grandfather. "Papa. Mama. No Daddy."  
  
Goten just sighed and rolled onto his back.  
  
"No. Papa, and Daddy. No Mama - I won't answer if you call me Mama," Trunks's voice sounded strange. Choked.  
  
"Mama sad?"  
  
He had to make conscious effort not to respond.  
  
Goten just closed his eyes. "Call him Daddy, Truten. He's not going to be your Mama ever again," he said softly.  
  
"Daddy sad?" Truten asked.  
  
Trunks gave her a small smile. "Daddy will be okay," he picked her up. "Time for bed."  
  
"Night cutie," Goten side, kissing his daughter before Trunks took her.  
  
Truten leaned forward and smacked her lips on Goten's forehead before letting Trunks bring her to her room.  
  
Goten closed his eyes and sighed. He had finally come to admit it to himself... Trunks was never going to be Trina again... he was alone... and now it was time to teach his daughter that.  
  
Several minutes later, after telling Truten a story to get her to go to sleep, Trunks returned to the room. Thinking Goten asleep, he moved to his own bed, slipping in, facing the wall and huddling under the blankets. "And so it ends," he whispered to himself words he'd muttered when he'd first been turned into a male.  
  
A tear streaked down his cheek as he held back the sob stuck in his throat. He knew now that there was no going back - that their lives would never be simple or secure again.... and hearing Truten call him Daddy in stead of Mama, quite simply, broke his heart.  
  
"You ok?" Goten asked, his eyes closed.  
  
"Fine," Trunks muttered.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked softly.  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"We're going to have to get her used to that... though, technically we should have her learn Uncle... otherwise people will think wrong."  
  
"Fine," he sighed. He would really have preferred being a parent, but if this was what Goten wanted, what Goten thought was best... "We'll change the rules of the game tomorrow... I'll be Uncle Trunks to all the kids," he said very quietly, gritting his jaw and closing his eyes tightly as he pulled the blanket up higher around his neck, still facing the wall.  
  
".... I'm sorry...."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault Goten," Trunks's voice sounded a little strained. "It's just how it has to be."  
  
Goten just sighed, then started to cough a bit. "Yeah..." he said when the fit was over. The capsule with the nebuliser was on the bedstand, unpened.  
  
"It's time for your nebuliser, Goten," Trukns reminded him, still not turning to face him.  
  
"Sure." Goten said, but didn't move to get it.  
  
"Goten...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put on the nebuliser."  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Now."  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"I don't have the mindset to argue with you right now Goten, just put on the fucking nebuliser," Trunks grit out.  
  
Goten growled, then rolled over and started to reach for it before he really started to cough badly, falling off the bed to the floor.  
  
"Damnit," Trunks got up, ignoring the state his face was currently in from silently crying, and went over, grabbing the nebuliser and putting it over Goten's nose and mouth to help him start breathing again.  
  
Goten fought him a moment, then let him do so, his eyes squeezed shut in shame.  
  
Trunks helped him back into the bed. "Next time you'll take your medicine," he said sternly, using that to hide his fear, his worry.  
  
Goten let himself be helped, working on just trying to get his breathing back under control.  
  
Trunks tucked him in, checking on the equipment, then sighed, pushing his fingers through Goten's hair a moment before silently going back to his bed. "Goodnight," he muttered, huddling beneath the covers like the lost soul he felt... and finally going to sleep.

* * *

TBC - Please Review! 


	63. 62 April 21, 799 Saturday

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

Cryptic Maia: (62) "Cunfuzzled chibis" there, it's been said. hehe, Grampa Fluffy! LOL!!!

* * *

LadyFrightmare: (62) We all hope so... unfortunately with the number of chapters this story's going on... it may be a little while yet.

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (62) XD - I'll keep that in mind. And yes, Trunks is going to miss that terribly.

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (62) yay!

* * *

Candy the Duck: (62) It is.... and it waffles from better to worse until it just... well you'll see :)

* * *

ladybugg: (62) Yep, and counting. It is eating Trunks up - very heartbroken.

* * *

tsiabriefs: (62) Well, it's something he was kinda raised with... that whole perfectionistic thing - hopefully this chapter may shed a little more light onto it for ya.

* * *

Rodaiogin: (62) Lolololo.... hehe!

* * *

The Lost Saiyan: (62) welcome - I ended up getting up earlier than I'd planned and decided to try being productive with my time :)

* * *

animeprincess1452: (62) welp, here's what happens next!

* * *

pannybaby123: (62) he's afraid... more will come out in tiny bits as life goes on in the story.

* * *

S.S4 Goten: (62) LOL you would hehe.

* * *

Tatoosh: (62) yes, or in some ways, because of ones fears. Perhaps someday he will.... tears, yes - there will be many tears. As for in the end.... well, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (62) glad you like :) I find it intreguing how you lay blame, it amuses me. Wow, feel so special, knowing you look for when you check your mail!!!

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE for reviewing! Alison and I both really REALLY love reading the reviews as they come in, and such all! Welcome to those of you who are new to the fic - you're in for quite a ride, Ninety chapters semi-writ and counting!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two  
April 21, 799 - Saturday

* * *

"Damnit Hisa, it's not like that," Trunks muttered in his sleep, a habit he'd had all his life... but that wasn't what was strange. It was the name, a name he hadn't spoken in over sixteen years.  
  
Goten was sitting up in bed, trying to keep from coughing, his inhaler in his hands as he heard Trunks speak. He looked through his drooped bangs at his best friend. _Hisa.... that's an old name...._  
  
Trunks fell silent, tossing in his bed, the covers beginning to twine around him, constricting. A few minutes later another name was spoken, one Goten'd only seen written. "Noriko... not you too! You can't... but I thought...."  
  
Goten lowered his head, sighing, then laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his inhaler gripped in his hands. He wished he could help Trunks... he really did.  
  
More silence, then very quiet, a whimper - "Don't hate me Goten...."  
  
Goten lifted his head. "Trunks?" he asked softly, coughing a bit from using his voice so soon after a fit, even a small one.  
  
There was muttering, so swift and impossible to catch what he was saying. Then, he tossed more violently, falling off the bed and waking with a start, sitting straight - tangled in his blankets, breathing hard while blinking away the remnants of his dream... nightmare... memories.  
  
"Trunks, are you.... ok?" Goten asked, sitting up quickly.  
  
He jammed a hand through his hair, and looked up at Goten, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"No... I was awake..." Goten said, showing his inhaler. "Are you ok?"  
  
Trunks shook his head then nodded, as he worked to untangle himself. "Yeah, I'm fine...."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Goten asked softly.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno... yeah kinda - but I don't think you wanna listen," he said, still not looking up as he tried to untangle himself.  
  
"You mentioned Hisa..." Goten stated.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes tightly, lowring his head. "Talking in my sleep again, huh?"  
  
"Sometimes your dreams are where your problems come out to be worked on..." Goten said softly.  
  
"You sound like a shrink," Trunks chuckled slightly, looking up at him from where he was still sat on the floor. "No wonder I dream so much."  
  
"Gohan had a lot of bad dreams when I was little... he would tell me about them and when he talked, he was able to figure them out."  
  
"You sure you don't mind, though? I mean, it's been a long time since I talked to you about a nightmare." Trunks could pinpoint when the last time was, too... Senior Year of University.  
  
Goten nodded, sitting on the side of the bed, then sliding down to sit on the floor across from Trunks.  
  
Trunks half-smiled - thankful. He had to talk to someone and, quite frankly, he'd never bothered to get close enough to feel comfortable talking to anyone... other than Goten, that is. In reality, Goten really was his only friend. "Well, it started I was in highschool," he picked at the lint on his blanket, frowning. "When Hisa broke up with me."  
  
"I remember that day.... I had a dentist appointment, so I was late to school..." Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah - I'm still glad you weren't actually there for it," He sighed, leaning back against his bed and closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was pretty nasty."  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"Well it... it started with things I could handle. We'd argued on and off for a few months by then. Little things, like me pulling out a chair, or opening a door for her - would just set her off. Back then I couldn't figure out why - it's what I was taught to do." He sighed, his head back on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. "I guess she was too independant or something. I pulled out the chair for her at lunch, by accident, and she started going off on me. 'Too nice, Mama's boy....' Then she got in on my heritage, that she didn't expect to be treated like an actual person, by someone who didn't even have a real family." Funny how, after so long, it all just seemed to start pouring out.  
  
"Y'know, cause nobody ever really knew about my Dad... and everyone knew about the 'bastard heir of capsule corp'," he shuddered. "Apparently she went through some old news items or something. I hate the fucking limelite."  
  
Goten nodded. "What can you expect, Trunks? I mean, when someone is TOO nice, they think there's something wrong with them."  
  
"No kidding," He frowned, lowering his head again to stare at his tangled blankets. "Then she got on about me, I can handle that - I mean I was used to it by then. 'Y'know, with that hair of yours, you're really trying to make a statement huh? What is this, overcompensation?' she said. I told her it was hereditary, that my grandfather had purple hair too, and she damn well knew mine was natural. She said she knew that, proved through and through I wasn't what I told people I was. That I was a freak," he sighed. "That, I could take, I could handle that... but then she... she started in on you, Chibi."  
  
"Me?" Goten cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah, about how I spent all my time with a freshman when I should be spending more with her. She said I had to stop being friends with you, if I knew what was good for my status. Of course I told her she could just fuck off, because I wasn't about to stop being best friends with you," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well... not a lot of people in high school understood us..." Goten pointed out.  
  
"I know, but she... Damnit, it was in front of everyone, she couldn't even argue with me in private. She told everyone that she never should have tried dating me - and I... That I should 'go back to being Goten's fag bitch', because no self-respecting girl would want to be seen with me," He grit his jaw angrily as he gripped the blankets. "I asked her what the hell was wrong with our being friends, but by then she, and well, everyone else, were all laughing so hard I couldn't take it - so I left," He finished in barely a whisper.  
  
Goten pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. _So because of our friendship, Trunks was never able to keep a girlfriend... it's all my fault this happened..._ Goten told himself.  
  
"I'd take you over any dumbass woman any day though, Chibi," Trunks said firmly, looking up to see how Goten was sitting. "Anyone who can't let us have our friendship, just isn't worth it."  
  
"Yeah... they don't know what we've done together... hell, if it wasn't for our friendship, none of them would be alive even."  
  
He smirked, "No kidding. Kinda makes you wonder if they were worth it," he shrugged. "Anyhow, that was the first part of my dream... more of a memory, I guess - except you were there that time, laughing with everyone else. Then you glared at me as I flew off.... When I landed I was in," he shook his head - "You don't need to listen to my neurosis, you should go back to bed," he sighed, jamming his hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose again.  
"Trunks, you're my best friend... you can talk to me, you know...."  
  
"Yeah, I know... hell, if I can't talk to you, I can't talk to anyone," He shrugged, a half smile. "Next part of my dream, well... maybe I should backtrack a little."  
  
"Go ahead." Goten leaned back, then took a deep breath through his inhalor.  
  
"There was this girl, Noriko," Trunks sighed. "She was really nice but, well - I guess I'm a little too scatterbrained for her."  
  
"I saw a picture... I think it was her... in the trash..." Goten stated.  
  
"The night we got you home from the hospital?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Anyhow, yeah, I was a little too scatterbrained for her, and we broke up. Part of the dream was that, too - only you were there again, laughing again... then you glared at me again...." Trunks's eyes just watched as he picked at the lint on his blanket.  
  
"Why... why do you think I'm glaring at you?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, just seemed, y'know in the dream, that any time someone broke up with me, you were glaring at me," Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I don't know why your mind would think I would do that... I mean... I do want you to be happy and all..." Goten played with the pullstring on his pants.  
  
"Maybe you were glaring at me because I messed up?" Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Well... you know, you need to figure out what you really want, Trunks... I mean, it seems you keep losing your girlfriends cause you're unsure of what you REALLY want in life..." Goten stated.  
  
"That's kinda what Noriko said. I know what I want, I just can't seem to find it," He grumbled.  
  
"Can I help at all?" Goten asked.  
  
"Not sure," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Well, you do know I'm here for you, man... I know for a while I was kinda out there... but I'm here now, Trunks... for real. No jokes, no games. Just me." Goten looked up, his eyes serious. "Whatever you need, just let me know and I'll help, ok?"  
  
"It's nice to know that, Chibi - cause in my dream you took the kids and left. I got home from work and you were all gone, except for a note you left, that said that if I ever tried to see you or the kids again, you'd get a restraining order put on me," he said quietly, not meeting Goten's eyes.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do that Trunks.... at least, not unless you really went psycho or something..." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well, you'd have every right to - I'm hopeless," he sighed.  
  
"Nah, you're not." Goten smiled. "Not yet at least."  
  
"Thanks," Trunks chuckled.  
  
Goten coughed, then stood up. "Seeing as we're up... I'm hungry now...."  
  
"I'll go make us something," Trunks continued untangling himself and finally was able to get up. He still didn't understand why his nightmare was the way it was.... and he wasn't about to admit this wasn't the first time he'd had it.  
  
"You sure? I can make it myself..."  
  
"Consider it payment for being my shrink," Trunks shot his best friend a smirk, dumping his covers on the bed. "Besides, I need a drink."  
  
"I don't think we have anything left..." Goten chuckled.  
"I have a stash," Trunks admitted, his back popping as he stretched.  
  
"Figures... " Goten shook his head, smiling.  
  
Trunks just spread his hands, "Hey... it's me!"  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Han Solo," Goten laughed.  
  
He just grinned, and clapped Goten on the back. It looked like things were finally back on track.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	64. 63 April 26, 799 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

Cryptic Maia: (63) So glad.

* * *

pannybaby123: (63) hehe

* * *

animeprincess1452: (63) Yes, things are starting to get better.

* * *

tsiabriefs: (63) So glad you're starting to see why trunks is the way he is :) amd that you 'approve'

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (63) awwww - yes it is nice to see them talking....

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (63) not only kinda heavy, but you sound a little like Goten did too hehe. Glad you like! =glomps back=

* * *

Phenomenon: (63) Not British, but I am not American born either - I learned most of my writing and spelling elsewhere - so I suppose that is why you think I "write funny".

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (63) YAY!!!! naw, really? Don't worry, Goten's onea our faves too. Glad you like it - we figured it was about time to at least get a small glimpse on what's going on in his head... he doesn't like people knowing what he's thinking, it makes things difficult sometimes ha!

* * *

ladybugg: (63) YAY!!!! Glad you like.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing, and reading and stuff! We really do love to know what you think of the story as it unfolds. And now, for something slightly different - we take you back to see Gohan... and the EVIL VIDEL!!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three  
April 26, 799 - Thursday

* * *

Goten was now well on his way to getting better, but Trunks was pretty sure he wasn't up to making the flight to Paoz to get their children just yet. And so, straight after work, he headed a beeline for Gohan and Videl's home, making it in swift time, as there was wind behind him, and landing on the doorstep before knocking.  
  
"TRUTEN LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Gohan's voice came streaming through the window.  
  
Trunks chuckled, trying the door and then letting himself in. "Truten, that's not very nice," he chided, seeing Gohan struggling with his toddler, in the living room.  
  
"What have you been teaching this kid?" Gohan asked, trying to pull Truten off her head. The twins were laying on the floor giggling.  
  
Trunks came over, grabbing Truten's hands and pulling them away, "Not this - that's for sure - did you give her candy?" he asked.  
  
"Give her... no... find her stealing... yes..." Gohan whimpered.  
  
"Well, there you go," Trunks finally got Truten free and held her up looking at her. "No pulling hair, Truten."  
  
"But Mama!" Truten whined  
  
Trunks looked at her sternly, but didn't answer.  
  
Truten just whimpered. "I'm sorry.... Uncle..."  
  
Trunks nodded, wincing a bit as he hugged her, "Just don't do it again, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh kay," Truten snuggled into Trunks's arms, looking back at Gohan, who was fixing her hair. "Sorry Unca Gohan..."  
  
Videl came running into the room with a camera, then sighed. "Oh man... I was this close to getting a picture too..." she complained.  
  
"I love you too, Videl," Gohan sighed, fixing her hair. "I'll go get the kid's stuff," she added, walking towards the back room.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Gohan was hollering so loud I could hear him outside - didn't have the heart to let Truten keep hanging on," he said, looking at his daughter - "we're trying to break that habit anyhow."  
  
"Yeah, Truten was all over Gohan today, trying to pull this and that... I think she even got a nipple at one point, boy did Gohan squeak."  
  
Trunks winced, "Definitely have to get her out of the 'tug' habit."  
  
Videl chuckled. "I dunno... I think Gohan liked it in the end..." she smirked, then looked Trunks up and down slowly. Yes... he would do perfectly....  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "You're sadistic 'Del." He paused, "Uhm... what's wrong?"  
  
Trunks... I've been wanting to try something... want to help me?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... depends on the something?"  
  
"Gohan keeps complaining that he doesn't understand why females feel the way they do around males... he's So trying not to admit he's getting female hormones..." Videl smirked.  
  
"Liar, it's unavoidable," Trunks nodded.  
  
"Wanna help me show it to him," her eyes sparkled in evil ways.  
  
"That he's got female hormones?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
Videl nodded. "Want to help?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Sure."  
  
"OK. Give me Truten... then when Gohan comes back in here, kiss him." Videl stated.  
  
"WOAH! Wait a minute, KISS Gohan?!"  
  
"Yeah, you know, sweet, romantic kiss to kick those hormones into gear..." Videl smirked.  
  
"But Gohan's your... and you want me to WHAT!?"  
  
"It's just a kiss, and I think it'll be interesting to see how he reacts," Videl nodded. "Come on, Trunks, just one kiss, that's it."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"You knew that when you were eight."  
  
"That's beside the point!" Trunks looked at her like she grew another head. "You're asking another person, a GUY even, to kiss your mate!"  
  
"Well, you're almost like my brother, so it's not like a stranger or anything, and it's just one kiss, Trunks. Not like I'm asking you two to have sex or something!" Videl chuckled.  
  
He just looked at her. "Fine. A kiss, just a simple kiss," he sighed.  
  
Videl grinned and walked over to take Truten from her arms. "You're the best, Trunks," she kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm an idiot." He paused, "But not in front of the kids," he said firmly.  
  
"But you're a cute idiot."  
  
"Ok, I think I got everything," Gohan stated, starting back.  
  
Faster than lightning, Videl gathered up the twins, and Truten, and walked into the kitchen with the playpen.  
  
Trunks sighed, jabbing a hand through his hair, "Gohan.... you know your wife's evil, right?"  
  
Gohan put the stuff on the couch, not realizing where everyone was yet. "I've known that since high school Trunks... tell me something new," she kept looking in the bags.  
  
Trunks came up behind her, "Well, she wants me to do something."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Oh gods, what now?" she asked.  
  
"And.. well, I said I would - before I knew what it was..." Trunks ran a hand through his hair again, looking down at her an blushing slightly embarassedly.  
  
"Somehow, I have a feeling I don't want to know..." Gohan knew once Trunks said he'd do something - even if he didn't want to - he felt he had to... and would. Gohan stood up and turned around. "Where is she, anyways?"  
  
"In the other room with the kids," Trunks said, biting his lip slightly.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a bad feeling..."  
  
Trunks didn't let him finish, leaning down and cradling Gohan's head as he kissed the female version of his once brother in law.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened wide, stiffening a brief moment.  
  
Trunks's eyes were closed, though, and he did promise a kiss. He might as well make his damning sin count for one. He lifted his other hand to brush against her cheek as he gently started to deepen the kiss.  
  
Gohan whimpered, then relaxed... and actually started to kiss back.  
  
Gohan was good at kissing, and Trunks sighed, slipping his tongue into her mouth to gently explore, the hand on her cheek going down to rest at the small of her back as the kiss deepened further.  
  
Gohan moaned, her arms coming to wrap around Trunks's neck as she pressed her lips harder against Trunks, hesitently touching her tongue to his.  
  
He groaned low, pulling her closer as his tongue boldly stroked along her own.  
  
Gohan's hand slid down Trunks's back as she let her tongue dance along his, purring deep in her throat.  
  
Outside, Goten landed on the ground outside the livingroom, looking around. He figured that Trunks would be working late... again... and decided to come and get the kids early.  
  
Having gotten Truten something to play with in one playpen, and the infants now napping in the second one, Videl was peeking through the nearly closed door, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Trunks pulled Gohan closer, tighter against him as his other hand played in her hair.  
  
Gohan panted, her hand roaming lower as her breathing got faster.  
  
He groaned, pressing against her as he deepened the kiss yet more, hungrily.  
  
"Hello, anyone home... oh..." Goten walked in, then stopped, the smile falling from his face.  
  
With a blink and a gasp, Trunks pulled back from Gohan - realising that things had gone a bit further than he'd planned... and being caught by Goten was the FARTHEST from the plans he had. In fact, he'd had no idea that he'd see Goten until he got home. "Uh...." he stepped back, jamming his hand through his hair and looking away, blushing intensely.  
  
Gohan blushed as well, working to get her breath back. Videl was SO dead. "Hey Goten...."  
  
"Hi..." Goten looked at them both. "I came to get the kids... I thought you were working late," he looked at Trunks, but there was nothing in the eyes, good or bad.  
  
Trunks didn't meet Goten's eyes though, still looking a bit away, "No... I got out early so I could come pick up the kids... I didn't know you were feeling well enough to come here," He said quietly, shamed.  
  
"I figured I would give you a day off. Where are they?" he asked, his voice acting as if nothing had been seen.  
  
Well, so much for that experiment.... though now she was starting to think something more... private should be set up. Videl opened the door, having picked up the twins in either arm, "Oh hi, Goten - the kids are in here with me." She sighed to herself, Goten catching them wasn't a good thing. She didn't mean for _that_ to happen.  
  
Goten's eyes lit up a bit at the kids. "There's my babies..." he said, walking to Videl and taking a twin in each arm.  
  
"PAPA!" Truten screamed from where she was being held against her will.  
  
Videl turned and pulled Truten out of the playpen, setting her on the floor.  
  
"I hate your wife," Trunks said half-heartedly, figuring it'd be best if he just disappeared for a while as he started to move toward the door.  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement. "I'll have choice words with her later," she stated.  
  
Goten held both twins in one arm as he gathered his eldest in his other arm, hugging her. "There's my cutie..."  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder. "You know it wasn't totally my choice, Gohan," he asked.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and growled. "Del...." she said in a deep dark voice.  
  
Videl meeped, then slipped through the door from the kitchen, closing it between Goten and the rest of the house. "Yes dear?" she put on her most innocent face.  
  
"You... have some explaining to do...." Gohan stated.  
  
Trunks slipped out the door and flew away, not toward home though.  
  
"Well, did you feel anything?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah... a very bad sense of shame... Videl, that was TRUNKS! I can't believe you made him to that!" Gohan squeaked.  
  
"He's the only guy we know - he didn't want to do it after all - that you'll even let near you, who ISN'T related," Videl pointed out. "You've been going on and on about how you don't have female hormones, or how can a girl fall for a guy just by kissing him and - well, Trunks has a lot of exprience with that sort of thing, so," she shrugged. "Don't tell me you didn't like it, I was watching," she smirked.  
  
Gohan just pointed at the door to the kitchen. "And was Goten part of your plan too?" she asked.  
  
In the kitchen, Goten wasn't listening, instead just gathering his kids up.  
  
"No, Goten wasn't part of the plan - I didn't expect him to show up," she pouted, folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah, well, now he's just witnessed me making out with his best friend!" Gohan stated. "That's not something I look forward to explaining!"  
  
"No need to explain anything, Gohan," Goten said, coming out. Truten was in a backpack snuggler and a twin in each arm. Their things was in a capsule in his pocket. "You're a female now, and Trunks is a good looking guy. Nothing to be ashamed about."  
  
"See," Videl folded her arms in satisfaction. "Nothing to worry about." She went over and kissed Goten's cheek, "Fly safe dear," she told him,heading back to the kitchen to start supper  
  
"Always do when I got these bundles in my arms." He smiled, then nodded to his brother. "See you tomorrow," he said, then took off for home.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Somehow... I don't like the way he's taking this."  
  
"Oh stop being such a worrywart," VIdel said as she reached the kitchen door. "So," she turned around grinning, "How was he?"  
  
"I'm not going to discuss this, Videl," Gohan said, walking towards the kitchen. "It's just... wrong."  
  
"Overreacting," She muttered. She'd hoped to get some inside info, too. According to Goten, back when he was a she, Trunks was amazing. She sighed, going into the kitchen to start supper.

* * *

TBC - Please Review! 


	65. 64 May 4, July 25 799 FriWed

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (64) we're evil like that XD

* * *

LadyFrightmare: (64) Nope, definitely not....

* * *

Shinna: (64) of course! You really think we were going to let things get better THAT easy?

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (64) Yep, worse and worse.. hehe. I find it amusing you laughed - you'll probably laugh at this one too then :) Hakkai/Sanzo? No noooo, Hakkai/Gojyo!!!! ;) hehe, hawaii... send me a postcard!

* * *

ladybugg: (64) Videl is definitely evil, heh. So glad you like how we're writing and that you think our work is great!!! Thank you!

* * *

Candy the Duck: (64) was it? nifty.

* * *

Tatoosh: (64) twist, twist, twist.... nah, this chapter's pretty harmless... well, for Goten and Trunks, anyhow.

* * *

BlueTajiri: (64) LOL, yep, loooots of torture yet to come.

* * *

SaiyanPrincessRa: (63) Yay!!! Welcome to the insanity - so glad you're liking! Oh, and feel free to babble pointlessly, gives something to relieve my daily boredom ;) as for Vegeta, see today's author's note. :)

* * *

animeprincess1452: (64) HAH! hehe, yeah, hair pulling by chibi can be amusing :)

* * *

crashbaptiste: (62) feel bad for both of them? Re: Vegeta-see author's note. :) (63) Yep! It sure is! (64) LOL, yeah, bad timing can be such great plot device, though. :)

* * *

pannybaby123: (64) heheee!

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, we REALLY appreciate it, it gives us something to read during the day to punctuate our boredom with points of glee!

* * *

A/N 2: A note on Vegeta. A lot of people think he's being too quiet. Vegeta's not a busy-body, so if something doesn't effect him, he generally doesn't care much. So far, anything that's happened, has happened away from him, so he's not witness, and therefore really doesn't either know or care about what's been going on too much. As he isn't really privy to the private lives of Goten and Trunks, he really has no need to pop in every other chapter :) So... that's why you don't see him much - you don't really see much of anyone, unless they're in direct contact with Trunks and Goten... well except Gohan, but that's just cause He's been turned into a She, and should get at least a LITTLE screen time. Notice Bulma and Bra, and Chichi mostly don't appear too much either. Same as with Vegeta, they just aren't part of Trunks and Goten's private lives - they are adults, after all. XD

* * *

A/N 3: Also, going to try and make the chapteres a little longer - as I just realised we may end up over fanfiction dot net's chapter number limit, and I really don't want to break up the story unless it's absolutely necessary :)_Innocence is futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four  
May 4, 799 - Friday

* * *

Trunks never went home that night, or the next - for that matter. During the week following this incident, he used his lunch break to go visit the children in Videl's care, telling Truten he had some things he needed to do, and wouldn't be sleeping at home for a bit.  
  
A week later, he finally decided he would be able to go home again, and entered mid-evening, after the children were asleep.  
  
Goten was sitting in the livingroom his back against the couch, playing a game on the Xbox. "Come on... come on..." he muttered at the screen.  
  
Trunks didn't say anything, dropping his keys on the table by the door, and kicking off his shoes as he pulled off his jacket to hang on the hall tree.  
  
"Aw man, who would put a sniper on that mountain!" Goten sighed, tossing the controller to the side.  
  
"Tough game?" Trunks forced a small chuckle, not sure how his presence would be reacted to.  
  
"Yeah, it's the new Socom game... It's pretty cool, but there are just places that I can't figure out." Goten stood up and arched his back. "How's work been?"  
  
"Busy," Trunks nodded. "New concepts that have to be made reality - that kind of thing."  
  
"Same old same old, huh?" Goten chuckled. "I went shopping today, figured I would restock the shelves since I'm up and about again. Hope you don't mind, I put it on the joint account cause I couldn't find my charge."  
  
"No I don't mind at all," Trunks blinked. He'd been expecting a chewing out... not a ... it never happened. "That's what it's there for," he headed toward the kitchen. "You get coffee?"  
  
"Yup. I think I got everything on the list. I also got some microwave meals for you and the kids tomorrow night." Goten leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Trunks paused in his searching, then pulled down the coffee can. "Microwave meals for me and the kids.... Where you going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Ran into a couple of friends from the hospital, and they're going out to a club tomorrow night. They asked if I'd join them, and I figured you hadn't spent time with the kids lately, so I told them yes..." Goten shrugged. "I mean, if you have plans, I guess I can cancel them...."  
  
"No, I don't have plans," Trunks admitted, "you go ahead - you should do that."  
  
Why was a part of him jealous though?  
  
"Cool. Do you want me to bring the kids home before I go, or you want to pick them up?"  
  
"It's up to you - if you bring the kids home, they'll get to see you before you go.... but if not, I guess that's okay too," Trunks carefully measured out the coffee.  
  
"How about this... I'll watch the kids tomorrow, won't bother Gohan and Videl at all, and then when you get home, I'll leave. OK?" Goten asked, walking into the kitchen and getting a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Sounds like a plan - give up on the job hunt?" Trunks asked as he put the percolater on.  
  
"For awhile. Wait until the kids leave for summer vacations, then maybe I'll find something," Goten shrugged.  
  
"'S what we get for living in a college town, I guess," Trunks leaned back against the counter. "So..."  
  
Goten downed his soda. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Uhm... how was your week?" he shrugged, his arms crossing uncomfortably. Here they went again... strangers again....  
  
"It was ok. Took the kids to the park. Truten got into the big kids swing, but I wouldn't push her and she got all upset so I sat down and put her in my lap and we swung for a bit," Goten smiled. "And the twins are almost sitting up by themselves."  
  
"Are they?" Trunks sighed. "They grow up too fast," he looked at the floor. Missing out on his kids lives again... seemed to be becoming habit.  
  
"They haven't done it yet... but they're close..." Goten smiled. He wasn't going to tell Trunks they did it today... if he watched them tomorrow... hopefully they would do it for him.  
  
"Hn, maybe I'll actually get a chance to see them do something first," Trunks chuckled to himself. "Next thing I know, I'm gonna be beating guys off Truten with a stick and the twins'll be hitting highschool."  
  
"Well, there was that little boy making eyes at Truten the other day... but I think he wanted her binkie," Goten smirked.  
  
"When'll she be old enough to be taught to fight yet?" Trunks looked up chuckling.  
  
"Don't know. I think Pan learned at three..."  
  
"We'll give it another year or so, then," Trunks decided, pulling down a mug, "You want some coffee?' he offered.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." He held up the soda can in a mock salute.  
  
Trunks nodded and went to pour himself a cup. Perhaps their friendship wasn't ruined after all?

* * *

**July 25, 799 - Wednesday**

* * *

Gohan walked along the trail in the woods, far from his home. She had felt like walking this morning, so when Goten offered to watch the kids for the whole day again, she took off, a backpack on her back. It had been a LONG time since she had been in the forest.  
  
It was summer, the leaves already threatening to turn as birds chattered while flying on the breeze.  
  
Gohan looked up at the sky, shading her eyes as she went along... the sun was so bright. It was SO beautiful. She so needed to make more time to come out this way.  
  
It had rained during the night, and the foliage was slick on the ground as Gohan walked near the edge of a steep wooded hill.  
  
The sound of a bird taking flight startled Gohan and she turned quickly, then cried out as her foot slipped, and she started to tumble down the side of the steep mountainside. "HELP!" she cried, then had the breath knocked out of her as her ribs connected with a large rock on the way down.  
  
Eyes opened, startled from meditation, focusing in Gohan's direction.  
  
Gohan finally made it to the bottom of the hill, only to find herself among a nest of sleeping... carnivorous dinosaurs....  
  
Gohan stirred, having been knocked a bit on her head, then lifted her head. Her eyes widened as she looked around. _Oh man.... Not good_... she thought as she tried to get to her feet, then squeaked as her ankle gave, her body tumbling back to the ground.  
  
One startled awake with a snort, then saw her, its eyes narrowing. It snarled, and others began to wake. Soon, she was surrounded.  
  
Gohan crawled back a bit, then looked around. "Hey guys... it's me, Gohan... you remember me, right?"  
  
One licked it's lips, the others snarled.  
  
They started to close in.  
  
"I guess not... damn breasts... Icarus? Chobi? please, come on, one of you HAVE to be here..." she whimpered.  
  
One of the dinosaurs let out a roar, and bent over to take a bite out of her, obviously the leader of that pack, but a strong kick sent it flying back to the others.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and she looked up.  
  
Only to see a flash of white as someone tall picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and flew away from the angry dinosaurs, roaring after them for stealing their meal.  
  
Gohan whimpered, her ribs aching, and the speed they moved was so dizzying that she slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from throwing up.  
  
Finally, they landed, the figure putting her down to sit next to a waterfall, "One of these days I'm not going to be able to save you from getting in over your head, kid," a low voice grumbled.  
  
Gohan looked up at Piccolo, smiled weakly, then twisted and leaned over the side of the lake, puking. Way too much movement in a short amount of time.  
  
Piccolo just shook his head, making appear a bit of a blanket, putting it around Gohan's shoulders before appearing a glass of pure water for Gohan to drink.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan moaned, sitting up.  
  
Piccolo handed the glass to her, then knelt down, "You twisted your ankle, what were you doing out there alone, hmm?" He asked, pulling a bandage from, seemingly, nowhere, to start wrapping up her foot.  
  
"I wanted to take a walk," Gohan stated, wincing a bit as she sipped the water and spit it into the lake, washing her mouth. "I haven't done it in a long time.  
  
"You should have asked someone to go with you," he told her.  
  
"Goten was with the kids, and Videl was with her father... and I grew up out here... I didn't think I would get in trouble!" Gohan squeaked.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Gohan could tell Piccolo was teasing though.... in Piccolo's own left handed way.  
  
Gohan just wrinkled her nose. "Weren't you the one who always taught me to take care of myself?" she questioned.  
  
"As a female you have barely a fraction of the power you had as a child, Gohan. You should be more careeful," Piccolo chastised.  
  
Gohan just lowered her head. "Sorry..."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't ask for this, and in a few months you will be back to normal."  
  
"I know... but I guess I just forget now and then that I'm not the strongest on the planet anymore." Gohan rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Well, your mother made you study enough, I'm sure you can make an effort to remember it," Piccolo said as he finished wrapping up Gohan's ankle with a 'hmpfh'.  
  
Gohan wiggled her toes. "Sorry..."  
  
"Hn... you didn't get eaten."  
  
"Thanks," she said softly.  
  
Piccolo only folded his arms and nodded. "I guess I'll have to take you home."  
  
"Can we not tell anyone about this?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Piccolo raised his non-eyebrows. "How do you intend to explain a swollen ankle?"  
  
"Um.... the stairs?"  
  
Piccolo just looked at her.  
  
"It could work..."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"We can at least try..."  
  
Piccolo looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain, I'm taking you home." He moved to go pick Gohan up over his shoulder again....  
  
"Can you go slower this time?" Gohan asked, smiling.  
  
"Hn," Piccolo nodded and, with Gohan over his shoulder, flew at a more or less 'safer' speed back to the Son residence.  
  
"I miss flying..." Gohan sighed.  
  
"You've put off training too much, Gohan, you should start again."  
  
"I plan on it once I'm back to normal..." Gohan stated.  
  
"Good," Piccolo nodded. It wasn't long before sight of the Son home began to make itself known.  
  
Gohan watched the houses get closer from her upsidedown view. "Please let no one be home..." she muttered.  
  
"Videl is home, Gohan," Piccolo said, having done a ki check.  
  
Gohan just groaned.  
  
Piccolo landed at the front door, then put Gohan down. "Have fun," he said, turning around and flying back to his interrupted solitude.  
  
Gohan sighed, then opened the door, limping in quietly.  
  
Videl was dozing in a chair, a book fallen in her lap.  
  
Gohan held his breath and worked to get to the other side of the house, then stepped wong on the ankle and tumbled to the ground, giving a cry of pain.  
  
Videl startled awake, then saw Gohan... and took in her state, leaves in her hair, blanket around her shoulders, wrap on her foot. "What did you do to yourself?" she asked, pushing out of the chair.  
  
"Um... fell down the stairs?" Gohan tried.  
  
"Where, in a treehouse?" Videl motioned to the leaves still in Gohan's hair.  
  
"The porch?"  
  
"You DO know you're a horrendous liar, right Gohan? Our porch doesn't HAVE stairs."  
  
Gohan just whimpered. "I'm not telling." she pouted.  
  
"Sit down, I'll get some tea," Videl said. "Who wrapped it up and gave you the blanket?"  
  
Gohan just got up and claimed the chair. "I told you I'm not telling..."  
  
"Aww c'mon, I'm your WIFE, you can tell me anything!"  
  
"I kinda sorta fell down the mountains and dinos and piccolo came and yeah," Gohan said all in one breath.  
  
Videl put a hand over her mouth, using the other to give him the 'one second' sign as she backed into the kitchen. The door closed. And she broke out into fits of laughter  
  
"DEL!" Gohan whined.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	66. 65 August 1, 799 Wednesday

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (65) nah, I just really like Piccolo, and the best way to sneak in a cameo, is to hurt Gohan XD -- as for goten, well... that was back in the spring, and we're now hitting late summer ((I put dates up for that purpose) so... yeah. hehe.

* * *

pannybaby123: (65) heh

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (65) GokuxSanzo, of course! LOL. You're bribing me.... shame shame shame.... LOL even worse, you're bribing me for writing a DBZ fic, with Saiyuki bribes! hehe, I find that hilarious, you're fun.

* * *

LadyKATT: (65) Yay! I hope your shoulder starts feeling better soon - I KNOW how annoying they are, I popped mine out swordfighting once, it's never been the same - hopefully you'll have better luck :) -- Gohan pregnant.... it was a thought, but honestlywoudln't work, he's too far into being a girl, and the wish was for a year, so if he got pregnant now, the baby'd be automatically killed as he's automatically turned back - they don't need to wish him back. How horrific! Of course, that doesn't mean we won't have GohanxTrunks smut either.... As for Goten, what else? of course he's hiding something.

* * *

BlueTajiri: (65) even Ebil-er in THIS chapter!

* * *

SaiyanPrincessRa: (65) hehe, but being psycho's half the fun! Ali comes up with the best lines sometimes (she exclusively writes Gohan and Goten for our story)

* * *

CrypticMaia: (64) A little, but she doesn't think it bothered him, either. (65) heheee!

* * *

Phenomenon: (65) Yeah, I'm ambidexterous myself - the term 'left handed compliment' is an old one, just kinda means it's a compliment that sounds kinda off. :)

* * *

ladybugg: (65) Because it makes for good stories? LOL. Of course Piccolo's the knight in shining armour. Ever notice in the series/movies - that whenever everyone's fighting, PIccolo doesn't show up until GOHAN needs help? It's true! =wiggles eyebrows- Unfortunately, can't lead things there - co-author and all... maybe I'll write a pic/gohan sometime. heh. =runs from co-author=

* * *

Tatoosh: (65) Mostly, yeah =nods=, almost always. Yay for Piccolo!

* * *

Candy the Duck: (65) hehhe

* * *

animeman1: (65) hehe!

* * *

animeprincess1452: (65) he does!!! I love Piccolo :)

* * *

A/N: This here's a LOOOONG chapter, with a yummy lemon smack in the middle of it. Interesting things....  
  
Also, have some fanart I did for the touch of Yuri we threw into here. It's Videl and Gohan, and can be found at "www" dot "deviantart" dot "com/deviation/10106167/" just take out the quotes and put a . wherever you see 'dot'. Warning: they're kissing.  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five  
August 1, 799 - Wednesday

* * *

Gohan was sitting in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for dinner while Videl was out taking the kids on a long walk in the woods. Oh, he was going to really kill her one day. All morning... touching... teasing... trying to show Gohan what certain parts of her body reacted to.  
  
And it was interesting to a point... she had no idea that touching certain places caused so much electricity in the female body...  
  
The doorbell rang - it was well before time for anyone to pick up the kids though.  
  
Gohan put the knife down and went to the door, rubbing her hands dry on the outside of her thighs... not the inside that Videl so liked to stroke lately... Gohan moaned softly. Why couldn't she stop thinking about this?!  
  
"Who's there?" Gohan called.  
  
"It's Trunks!"  
  
Gohan smiled and opened the door. "You're early!"  
  
Trunks sniffed, then blinked. Woah, was that cloud of pheremones coming off Gohan? "Uh, yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you," he scrubbed a hand through his hair.  
  
"Sure. Videl took the kids for a walk, so we've got all the time in the world. Come on in," Gohan waved Trunks inside.  
  
He entered, and closed the door behind him. "Thanks, I just didn't think this was something Chibi'd want to hear."  
  
"Well, no fear of him showing up... he called and said he was going to the movies with Marron," Gohan chuckled.  
  
Trunks nodded, then leaned against the doorframe. "I think there's something seriously wrong with me."  
  
"Well, we've known that since you were eight..." Gohan chuckled, sitting down on the couch.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I mean..." he shook his head. "For _years_ I never bothered trying to keep a girlfriend for more than a few dates, and if things started looking even remotely serious, I'd break it off immediately," he sighed, looking at the floor. "Now that I want to try and get something to work... I can't."  
  
"Could it be that your reputation is too far imprinted that it just happens now?"  
  
"Either that, or the damn tabloids," he shrugged. "I dunno, everything always seems to be going just fine, then something happens - and suddenly it's 'Oh, this isn't working out Trunks.' or 'you really shouldn't be dating women if you're gay', or 'aren't you a little.. effeminate?' and, of course the ever evil, 'you're just too nice.' Gah!" he flopped on the couch next to Gohan. "Maddening."  
  
"Yeah.... well, for some reason, the girls these days don't want a good guy... or an asshole... they want what they think is a 'man', the knight in shining armor that still will let them be the strong one at times..." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well at least when I was the asshole, things ended on _my_ terms," he grumbled. "But, after seeing things from their point of view, I just can't do it to them."  
  
"You're becoming mature, Trunks..." Gohan chuckled. "It's a good thing, even if it doesn't feel like it is."  
  
"Well it's not making finding a wife any easier either," Trunks sighed, shaking his head. "I dunno, I just want to try and give the kids some stability.... but then it's not really my job to either, I'm just their 'uncle' after all," he frowned deeply  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask how that came about?" Gohan asked, shifting in her seat.  
  
"Well, they couldn't call me Mama anymore, people'd ask questions, I thought about Daddy, but Goten said things'd just get hairy with that - so considering I'm not a legal guardian, unless Goten dies - he figured it'd be better if I was Uncle. Reluctantly, I agreed. We have to give those kids some semblance of normalcy, I guess," He stared at the ceiling but when he finished speaking, he grit his jaw.  
  
"Well... when they're older, I guess you could try to explain... " GOhan sighed. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"What for?" Trunks asked absently.  
  
"I know it must hurt... they are half of you, after all... and not being able to keep that family link..." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the secret parent - perfect dimestore novel," he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice as he closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Gohan. Chibi has every right to be Papa, to be their parent. Even though I went through Hell carrying Truten, by the time she's ten, she'll have forgotten I used to be a parent, and I'll just be the live-in deadbeat uncle."  
  
"I don't think Goten will let your worth slip that far, Trunks... even if he can't be with you anymore, it doesn't mean he doesn't care for you any less than he ever did, ya know," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"They're my kids too, damnit," Trunks whispered, now looking at his hands. "It may not be on purpose, but," he sighed and shook his head, "That's what's going to end up happening."  
  
"I think you're getting carried away, Trunks..." Gohan stood up. "Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
"Sure," Trunks sighed, getting to his feet. Automatically, he held a hand out to help Gohan up - out of courtesy.  
  
Gohan smiled and took it. Her skin tingled a bit and she blushed. "Thanks..." she said, then nodded her head to the door.  
  
He helped her to her feet, then let go of her hand politely, following her through the door. "Maybe we should move back out here," Trunks mused, looking around. "The kids'll be near half their family, have plenty of room to roam...."  
  
"You grow up out here, away from the city, you don't have to worry about what people think when the kids call you Mama..." Gohan pointed out. "I mean, it's just us, after all... and we know the truth."  
  
"Yeah, until they go to school," he sighed. "But I like it where we are... I mean, we've been there over ten years, lots of memories in that place."  
  
Gohan nodded and walked outside, walking along the treeline, her hands clasped behind her back. "I guess you have to make sacrifaces either way, Trunks... the kids can be homeschooled... I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind helping you and Goten... and they don't have to go to real school until they're older..."  
  
"But what about playing with other kids?" Trunks asked, walking beside her.  
  
"I didn't really hang out with anyone my age until I was 16..." Gohan pointed out. "I turned out normal... well... mostly." Gohan laughed.  
  
"_cough_saiyaman_cough_" Trunks smirked down at her, "'nuff said."  
  
"I would like to point out that Siayaman started AFTER I went to school, thank you very much." Gohan smiled.  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
  
Gohan placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder and squeezed a bit. "You'll figure something out, Trunks. You're a very smart, handsome man. Sooner or later you'll figure out how to get what you REALLY want in life."  
  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that!" he jammed a hand through his hair. "First Noriko, then Goten, Yumi, Aiko, Suzume, and now you. Why does everyone think I don't know?!"  
  
"Maybe because when you talk, you seem to have a dream state to your voice... and what you need is reality?" Gohan stated, rubbing Trunks's back a bit.  
  
"Dream state?" Trunks blinked, looking down at Gohan. "I don't get it. Maybe I'm denser than usual today, but I honestly do know what I want - I just can't find it."  
  
"You'll figure it out... maybe if you stop looking for a bit, it'll come back and hunt you down." Gohan smiled softly.  
  
Trunks snorted. "Yeah, next time you see stability and acceptance, tell it to knock on my door," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just trying to help, Trunks..." Gohan said softly, still rubbing Trunks's back gently.  
  
Trunks sighed, looking around at the trees on either side of their path, then down to Gohan, "I know," he sighed.  
  
Gohan nodded, her hands rubbing a bit more gently, kinda tracing the lines on Trunks' back. He had such a firm body... did female hands feel mens bodies differently?  
  
"Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places," Trunks shrugged, not minding her rubbing his back, it had a calming to it.  
  
"Sometimes the things you want most, are right under your nose and you can't see them," Gohan stated. "My life's been a Cosmic Joke, Gohan," Trunks waved his hand. "There's nothing more to it than that."  
  
"You could always write a book..." Gohan chuckled.  
  
"The great novel of an ass of a man with hundreds of women, turned into a woman, back into a man and can't get a woman to save his life," he muttered. He stopped walking and leaned his head against a tree.  
  
Gohan came over and hugged Trunks from behind. "You really think too low of yourself, Trunks...."  
  
He turned slightly and leaned his shoulders back against the tree, resting his arms about her shoulders automatically. "I'm just being honest.  
  
"You are a great man, Trunks..." Gohan stated. _That's why Goten loves you so much..._ she added in her mind as she nuzzled Trunks's cheek. It felt so comforting when Videl did that... perhaps it would feel the same to him.  
  
"Great at being a loser," he closed his eyes with a sigh, a tiny smile touching his lips.  
  
"Don't say that," Gohan whispered in Trunks's ear. "You're not a loser..."  
  
He nuzzled her back slightly. "Nice try," he said softly. "Mmm you smell good," he mumbled, not realising it.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Videl put rose oil on me today... " she stated softly.  
  
"Smells good," Trunks nuzzled her a little more.  
  
Gohan just closed her eyes and moaned softly. "So do you..." she whispered.  
  
"Mmmm," he nuzzled just beneath her earlobe, unable to help himself.  
  
Gohan sighed, her hands running down Trunks back slowly. It felt so different, touching a man than it was touching a woman... a bit harder.. a bit stronger... safer, like you were safe in that pair of arms... was that what Videl felt like with him?  
  
Gently he kissed her throat, his hand resting at the small of her back while his other hand moved to cradle her head.  
  
Gohan moaned, leaning her head back. Tiny tingles spread out from where his lips and hands were, going up and down her body, collecting in her stomach. No.. lower.... her hands explored his arms, feeling the strength there. He was so young, yet so strong, so secure when relaxed. No wonder why Goten had fallen in love with him.  
  
Gently, Trunks's lips scattered small kisses up and along her jawline, moving to claim her mouth with surprising tenderness.  
  
Gohan hesitated for a split second, then let herself get lost in the kiss. It was a strange familiarness, having felt this once before, but still so strange on the female end. Trunks was more agressive, though still tender, as if he needed this. And instictivly, Gohan wanted to give it to him... was this a female reaction... the wanting to help someone you care for, no matter what? No... it went both ways, but still... this passion... she could stop... she knew she had the power to stop him... but did she really want to?  
  
Slowly his lips parted, his tongue running along her lower lip, requesting entrance rather than taking it as he had before. His eyes were closed, though there seemed to be a plea on his face. And her scent... so strong, heady... intoxicating and arousing all at once. He should stop... shouldn't he?  
  
But he needed this. This... tenderness.  
  
Gohan felt her knees weakening... was it weakness, or wanting to lay down? Sometimes during kisses, Videl would pull him down... was this why? Slowly Gohan knelt down, bringing Trunks with her as she opened her mouth to him, intiving him in with a lick along his lips.  
  
Gently he held her as they knelt, not letting her fall. Needing her touch, to be touched - to not be afraid to touch. He knelt before her, holding her close, cradling her against him as his tongue slipped along hers and into her mouth, deeping the kiss, adding the spice of hunger.  
  
Gohan moaned loudly, increasing her need in the kiss, her hands roaming along his thighs. The cloth was warm, as if Trunks' skin was on fire... was it his ki... Gohan rubbed his hand along it, trying to discover the answer.  
  
Trunks groaned, the need increasing passion as he gently lay her in the soft grass, his hand playing through her hair, his fingers brushing against her cheek.  
  
Gohan leaned back, running her hands along his back, not disturbed at all with his weight on top of her. He felt light, almost like he wasn't there... but she knew he was... the heat his body gave off was flooding into her, making her hot too... especially on her stomach... "Trunks..." she moaned into their kiss.  
  
He slipped a little to the side, afraid of crushing her as his hand roamed down her cheek, the side of her neck, along her shoulder as a low saiyajin purr developed in his chest, and he moaned low. He broke the kiss but nibbled down her jawline to suckle slightly on her ear, his hand returning to cradle her head.  
  
Gohan leaned her head back, moaning. The feeling of his rough lips on her soft skin, tiny tingles followed at each kiss, going straight down to the heat developing between her legs. She shifted a bit, uncomfortable as she felt herself getting wet, a bit ashamed, but curious as well. It was such an amaszing feeling, what the simplist of kisses could do to a body.  
  
"Let me touch you?" he whispered, asking.  
  
"Please..." Gohan moaned, her hand coming up to lay on top of his, wanting to touch with him... to see the difference in his touch to hers.  
  
"Let me pleasure you?" he almost begged, his lips finding the hollow beneath her ear, his hand slipping down to gently cup her breast, his thumb running over her nipple.  
  
Gohan cried out as the flick of her nipple sent electricity across her body. It was so damn sensative... it felt as if Trunks had grabbed her insides and pulled on them. "Oh gods..." she purred, her body arching into his touch as her hand pushed his down against her skin. "Oh gods yes Trunks..."  
  
It was all the permission he needed, his lips slipping down her throat as his hand slipped down her body, slipping beneath Gohan's shirt and splaying across her stomach.  
  
His hands were cool against her stomach, and she arched her back into his touch, her leg slowly lifting to wrap around his waist, wanting to make sure he stayed close. Suddenly there was nothing left in Gohan's mind than pure need... wanting to please Trunks... wanting to be pleased... just... "Please.." Gohan moaned.  
  
Trunks lifted her up slightly, pulling off his jacket and spreading it on the ground as he moved to take off her tank-top, kissing down along her ribcage as he did so.  
  
Gohan lifted her arms to help him, then wrapped them around his neck as she lay back down in a white lace bra, her hard, red nipples pressing up against the fabric. "Trunks..." she moaned, closing her eyes, focusing on each tingling kiss.  
  
He slipped a hand up to the catch behind her, unclasping her bra and slipping it away, his kisses following where lace once rode, gentle, underneath and atop her breast. He tasted the salt on her skin, all of her skin before taking one pert nipple into his mouth and suckling gently while his hand gently kneeded her opposite breast.  
  
Gohan groaned, gasping as her body lifted, trying to force more of her breast into Trunks' mouth and hand. Meanwhile, her hands explored down, finding his thighs again... they were even hotter than before... and tighter... her fingers traveled along until they felt a throbbing. It throbs! Gohan gasped, not knowing that it did that... but she could almost feel Trunks heartbeat in his pants! Her hands explored, running along it gently.  
  
He groaned low, pressing into her hand as his kisses travelled down her other arm, licking at the inside of her elbow before further to nip and kiss at the inside of her wist. He held this arm gently in one hand, while the other caressed her stomach, her belly-button and downard...  
  
Her hand cupped the growing hardness and massaged it, her other letting a single finger stroke Trunks' cheek. And her body wiggled a bit at the movements of Trunks's other hand, her hips lifting, as if asking for it to go there....  
  
He groaned, then forced himself under control. He needed to touch, more than be touched - to give pleasure was more important than anything to him in this very moment. He moved out of her reach, kissing beneath her knee, her ankle, the sole of her foot before kneeling a bit before her, kissing her stomach as he unfastened her shorts.  
  
Gohan lifted her hips, helping Trunks remove them, then split her legs, watching with heavy lid eyes, her own nose smelling her scent of soaked silk panties.  
  
He licked at the underside of her breast before moving downward, almost finding release just by inhaling her scent. He smirked up at her then lowered himself further, slowly drawing his tongue up her slit.  
  
Gohan cried out, her body curling at the new sensational feeling surging through her. Her hands came around, grabbing onto Trunks hair. "Oh gods!" she screamed, her body nearly at it's climax already between the new sensations, and Videl's teasing... and just Gohan's own needs.  
  
Trunks lifted his hand to her opening, gently pressing a finger inside, lapping up her wetness and moving to suckle slightly at her nub, groaning at her taste, unique.. every woman had her own unique taste.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Gohan cried, arching her back as she came hard, her body shaking in extacy. This was almost nothing like what he felt as a guy... it was all encompassing, like his hands were everywhere at once... all the small tingles creating a large explosion.  
  
Trunks kept suckling her, adding a second finger and reaching further inside, finding her spot and stroking there as he drank of her essence.  
  
Gohan's legs spread even further apart, giving Trunks all the room that he needed as she rode the wave, drunk in the wave after wave of pleasure. She whimpered, calling his name over and over again, loving the feeling... wanting more... much more.  
  
He slipped his hand up her thigh, stroking his thumb along her inner knee as his tongue delved toward her core hungrily.  
  
Gohan gasped, and her legs came around to wrap around his head, trying to pull his face deep into her. The softness of his tongue along such soft, sensative skin... it was like a blowjob, but inside her body!  
  
He groaned, slipping his hands to cup her ass as he literally drank her essence, his tongue lapping along her core before he suckled at her sensitive nub once more.  
  
"Oh gods Trunks... Please! PLEASE!" Gohan cried as she came again, her body arching, hands gripping his hair again.  
  
He slowed down a bit, languidly running his tongue along her, tasting her, letting her slowly, ever so slowly come down from that soul shattering height.  
  
Gohan did come down slowly... panting.... her legs releasing the grip on Trunks's head and falling to the sides. "Oh gods Trunks... that felt so good..." she whispered, a soft smile on her face.  
  
He smirked slyly at her as he slowly kissed his way back up her body, resting beside her as his hand slowly massaged her heat, "I'm glad," he whispered against her heated skin.  
  
Gohan's hand came down to massage his hardness. "Trunks.. will you... I want to feel it... inside me... to see what it's like..." she whispered, nibbling on his ear.  
  
He groaned, pressing into her hand. "I won't lie and say I don't want to," he muttered, his lips coming down to her shoulder.  
  
"Please Trunks... I want you too.... just... don't get me pregnant..." she chuckled huskily.  
  
He chuckled, "Your scent tells me you won't," he whispered, "but if it'll make you feel better," he licked at her throat, suckling slightly there, "There's a condom in my wallet."  
  
"Do you want me to put it on you?" Gohan asked, mischivious eyes.  
  
"You can do anything you want to," Trunks said in reply, kissing her deeply, sharing her taste.  
  
Gohan reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and finding the condom as they kissed, then ran her hands along his behind and back as she pushed him upwards into a kneeling position. She then opened the package and leaned back, trying to figure out HOW to get Trunks out of his clothing without looking desperate.  
  
He seemed to understand, and while kneeling, leaned forward to kiss her as he loosed his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and vest as his tongue stroked her own, mapping her mouth.  
  
Gohan's hand came down to rest on his waist, searching for the zipper and undoing it, then a hand sliding under his waistband.  
  
He groaned, pulling his shirt and vest off at once, letting them fall to the forest floor as he suckled at the hollow beneath her ear once more, one hand coming down to help her push off his slacks.  
  
Her hand came around his shaft and rubbed it up and down like how she had loved Videl doing it to him as the other pushed away first the slacks, then underpants. "You're so hard..." she whispered into his ear.  
  
He groaned, curling a little over Gohan, moving slightly so he could push the rest of his clothing off, leaving them both atop his outspread jacket on the forest floor, wearing nothing but shoes and socks... and sandals.  
  
Gohan brought her other hand over and slowly they rolled the condom down on Trunks's shaft, and then Gohan lifted her hips, bringing the tip of Trunks's sex to run along her nub, and she cried out.  
  
He groaned, his hand automatically moving to the small of her back, to keep her from falling as his lips came down on her shoulder, "Gohan," he groaned for the first time since this had begun. "Oh gods...."  
  
"Trunks.... I don't... I've never been on this end..." Gohan chuckled deep in her throat. "How should we... what position..."  
  
"Here, why don't you take control," he lay down on his back. "Then we can go at your pace," He said, bringing both hands up to brush along her breasts.  
  
Gohan nodded, and slowly positioned herself to slide down Trunks... then stopped as she felt a barrier... "Wha...?"  
  
"You're a virgin," he sighed. He'd kind of hoped Gohan had gotten away without it. He looked up at her apologetically.  
  
"What do we do?" Gohan looked clueless...  
  
"You mean Videl, she wasn't, and you... huh?"  
  
"She figured her fighting... it broke it of long before I could... so I didn't have to..." Gohan blushed.  
  
"It'll hurt for a moment," he told her softly as he placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"Ok..." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll count to three for you," his eyes hid something.  
  
Gohan nodded, closing her eyes.  
  
"Okay. One...." he pushed down on her hips, lifting his own at the same time, swiftly pushing through the barrier and unable to help the groan that left his lips. Damn, she was tight.  
  
And tighter still as she cried out in pleasurable pain, her insides clamping hard around Trunks's sex as she arched her back, then fell forward on Trunks' chest, panting. "Oh gods... do you... is it all in?" she asked, feeling as if he filled every inch of her.  
  
He chuckled, kissing her forhead, "Not quite," he whispered, slowly starting to move a bit from beneath her.  
  
Gohan gasped, pushing backwards a bit to help. "It's so... so different..." she panted.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked gently.  
  
"No.... I... I want to feel what it's like..." she moaned, leaning forward to lay on Trunks' chest.

* * *

((Begin Lemon -- If you want to skip the sex, scan down to the next line -- though a lot of the conversation here can be fairly interesting.))

* * *

He groaned, rolling over a bit, laying her onto his coat and slowly starting to move within her with a low groan.  
  
Gohan leaned her head back, arching her hips up as she tried to soak it all in.. the touch deep inside, the feeling of being filled... the wanting when it was gone...  
  
Slowly he stroked into her, getting a bit deeper each time. He tilted his hips, brushing against her inner spot.  
  
Gohan felt the spike of pure lust as he touched it and cried out, reaching her peak and soaring over, lifted her body off the coat into Trunks... wanting him in as deep as possible.  
  
Her cries pushed him on, and he closed his eyes, giving himself over to instinct as he pumped deep inside her, filling her, letting her completely sheathe him before drawing out almost completely, only to be pulled in by her spasoming cocoon once more.  
  
"OH KAMI"! Gohan squeaked, squeezking around Trunks tightly.  
  
He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he kept going, holding himself away from the brink, wanting so much to hold and be held.  
  
"Trunks... please..." Gohan moaned, her hands running along her back, her body getting to match his rhythym.  
  
He licked at the hollow beneath her ear, one hand coming up to caress her breast as he pumped into her, slowly, torturous to them both.  
  
Gohan whimpered. "Please Trunks..." she squeaked. "Please..."  
  
He kept tilting his hips to stroke his hard tip against her inner spot as he groaned, losing himself in the sensation.  
  
Gohan just whimpered, then cried out as she came again. It was amazing, like an ocean... a wave of passion... and slowly the water faded away back to the ocean.... and then another wave washed over powerfully.  
  
And they drove him on, straining, needing to release now, his breath panting slightly as he moaned, her cries... filling his ears with nothing else... familiar cries... sounding so much like... "Goten..." he whispered, not realising he'd even spoken.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened a moment, then closed, a smile on her lips... and a theory confirmed. He still had feelings for Goten. "Trunks..." she squeaked again  
  
He groaned, moving to claim her mouth, hungrily devouring her as he started to move just slightly more roughly, on the edge of control.  
  
Gohan moaned, then whimpered as she felt a rock start to dig into her back. "Trunks..." she whimpered, clinging to him, lifted her back off the ground a bit.  
  
He pulled back, sitting on his heels and holding her, pushing up into her, then arching away from her as he buried himself deep inside, spilling his seed into the latex barrier, his eyes shut tightly as she straddled him.  
  
Gohan clung to him, using his shoulders to help her push herself up and down, crying out as another wave fell over her. "TRUNKS!" she cried, fingernails gripping into his back.  
  
"AHH!" He grasped her hips, holding her down tightly over himself, shuddering, his mouth capturing hers in a hungry kiss.  
  
Gohan kissed back, squeezing her inner muscles tightly to caress him inside her.  
  
"Nnn," he groaned, pulling his mouth from hers so he could bury his face in her neck again, his hands coming from their bruising grip on her hips to let him simply wrap his arms around her in a gentle hug.  
  
"That was amazing... Trunks... thank you..." Gohan panted, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank _you_," he muttered into her throat, just holding her.  
  
"It's just... such a different feeling... so wonderful... so ... gods no wonder why Videl won't leave me alone sometimes... " Gohan chuckled.  
  
Trunks chuckled... a little embaressedly.  
  
Gohan kissed Trunks's shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
"I should thank you, you started it," he chuckled, picking up his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. He was still buried within her, and didn't want to let go that sweet, warm cocoon just yet. Go back to reality.  
  
"Should thank Videl... the harlot has been teasing me for weeks now... trying to get me to get excited..." Gohan chuckled, shifting her hips and moaning a bit, still feeling him inside her.  
  
"No wonder you smelled like that when I came in earlier," Trunks muttered, nibbling on her earlobe, feeling himself begin to stirr once more, damn saiyajin recoup time.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Oh yeah.... I always forget about that...."  
  
"Don't feel bad, I got caught plenty of times," he nibbled at her throat.  
  
Gohan just moaned and snuggled closer, her fingers gripping his shoulder as she lifted her hips up and down a bit, focusing on feeling him actually grow harder inside of her... getting thicker, filling more and more with each tiny movement.  
  
He groaned, pushing up a little into her as she moved, "Gohan..."  
  
"Show me the way you like it, Trunks... " Gohan stated, sucking at his neck.  
  
He groaned, "I like all kinds of ways," he muttered, lifting her slightly, then pushing her back over himself.  
  
Gohan purred. "Then show me.... teach me Trunks... I trust you...."  
  
If she wanted it... then she would get it - he wanted to please.... "Wrap your legs around my waist," He told her, nibbling at her throat.  
  
Gohan moaned, doing so, hooking her ankles behind his ass as to keep them connected.  
  
Slowly, he rose to his feet, moving over against the tree, his coat shielding her from the bark, "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable," he murmered in her ear, beginning to gently thrust into her, this new angle helping him to hit her spot.  
  
Gohan leaned her head forward against his shoulder, giving a cry of pleasure with each thrust as her answer.  
  
He moaned into her shoulder, pressing hard into her with each thrust, letting her take him in completely as he tasted the sweat off her skin.  
  
Gohan whimper cried a few more times, then leaned her head back and howled as she came again, gripping onto his shoulders as her muscles contracted around him. The new angle made him touch her totally differently inside of her... as a guy, she only would know a difference in depth and tightness... but it was like a different lover almost with a new position.  
  
He suckled hard where her neck met her shoulder, thrusting hard into her, letting her ride the wave of passion... but wanting so badly to _feel_ her.  
  
Gohan cried out, then collapsed back onto his shoulder, panting as her muscles twitched. "Trunks..." she moaned.  
  
He groaned, pressing hard into her, stepping away from the tree and simply holding her as he slowly sank to his knees once more.  
  
Gohan cried out, her toes curling, then worked to make sure she didn't throw him off balance... "Now...?" she asked, wanting him to tell her what to do.  
  
He pulled his coat from around her shoulders, spreading it on the ground again, "Kneel," He told her, kissing her throat, pulling out of her as his kisses moved around toward her shoulderblade.  
  
Gohan nodded, not understanding what he was doing, but did as Trunks asked. She did trust him.  
  
He kissed along her back, moving her down to all fours. He knew for sure by her scent that the condom was unecessary, and secondary use didn't promise anything. While she wasn't looking, he pulled it off, hiding it beneath the jacket sleeve as he entered her again, groaning as he did so, stroking long against her spot as the position allowed.  
  
Gohan cried out, her fingers grabbing the jacket tight. He was so deep inside of her, more so than any other position... it was like she could feel him all the way to where her womb would be. She moaned, lowering her head and closing her eyes.  
  
Slowly he drew out, then thrust into her again, reveling in the feel of her inner velvety skin against his own, reaching around and gently brushing his fingers over her nub, his other arm supporting her, gently kneading her breast.  
Gohan just cried out with each thrust, her voice echoing through the forest. No wonder why Videl liked this position the best...  
  
She couldn't do anything put push back, but Trunks had access to everything... she was totally vulnerable, and it added more tingles to each firey touch.  
  
Trunks's fingers began a slow circular motion over her clit, as his mouth massaged the nape of her neck, his other hand gently tweaking her nipple as he thrust deeply into her, groaning, almost purring.  
  
"Oh gods Trunks... Trunks... gah," she cried, then came again, pushing back against his hard, her hips twitching from his thrusts and hand.  
  
He growled low, fighting not to let it be over so soon, pausing for mere moments before thrusting hard into her again, long... slow.  
  
Gohan cried out and pressed back hard again, throwing her head back. "TRUNKS!" she cried.  
  
"Uhn... Gohan..." he slammed his hips carefully against her ass, brushing his fingers across sensitive places before grabbing her hips and holding her tightly to him as he arched, burying himself into her as deeply as he could as he cried out in completion.  
  
Gohan cried out as well, coming again and managed to stay up a few moments before collapsing forward onto the coat, exhusted.  
  
He moved slowly, milking himself with her before he fell beside her, gathering her into his arms, gasping for breath.

* * *

((End Lemon))

* * *

Gohan just lay there, gasping. "Gods Trunks... where did you learn all that?" she asked between pants.  
  
He nuzzled her hair, breathing the calming scent of femininity. "Depends on which all that you're asking about," He said softly.  
  
"Just... all of it..." Gohan chuckled. "I didn't know some of what you did to me...."  
  
"A lot of it I picked up over the years... that last bit I learned more recently," he admitted.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Well... don't let your mother ever say you never studied..." she stated.  
  
Trunks chuckled, shaking his head. "It's amazing what you learn sometimes."  
  
Gohan rolled over, looked at Trunks and smiled. "Yeah...."  
  
He blinked, "I have a feeling I'm missing something here...."  
  
"It's just so wierd... feeling everything on this end for once... " Gohan stated. "I can see now why you and Goten ended up falling to the temptation... it is an amazing experiance...."  
  
".. Yeah, it was," Trunks agreed with hesitation.  
  
"And once Videl finds out about this, I'm never going to hear the end of it..." Gohan rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky, her hands gently running along her skin, tracing where her body still tingled from Trunks's touches.  
  
He groaned, "I don't want to even think about that yet," He said, rolling to his side, and trailing kisses down over her breast.  
  
Gohan closed her eyes, moaning softly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she asked for a videotape..."  
  
"Oh, I don't need one," another female voice said, chuckling. "Though now that I think of it, that was some pretty hot stuff."  
  
Trunks looked up in surprise, to see Videl stepping out from behind the very same tree he'd just taken Gohan against. He groaned, not even bothering to cover himself, it was too late anyhow  
  
Gohan, however, sat up, crossing her hands over her chest. "VIDEL!" she cried, turning red.  
  
"I must admit, I'm glad I don't have to figure out how to talk you two into it,now," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Trunks didn't move, one arm over his eyes.  
  
Gohan just blushed deeper. "You mean... you wanted us to do this?" she squeaked.  
  
"Who better than our resident cassanova?" Videl asked.  
  
"Videl..." Trunks let out a low growl.  
  
Gohan put a hand on Trunks' chest. "Videl... " she stated.  
  
"Well, he's the only guy we know, that we can trust, who's NOT related! Besides, he's got plenty of experience - and you said so yourself, you learned a lot," she grinned.  
  
Trunks slowly sat up, resting his arms on his knees as he glared at her.  
  
Gohan gave Videl a 'stop it now' glare, then leaned over next to Trunks. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I should be going," he said quietly, grabbing his underpants and slacks, slipping them on in one go as he stood, buttoning them.  
  
"If you want to..." Gohan said softly. "Are you mad at me?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, it seems being wonderful runs in your family," he muttered. He shook his head, leaving his jacket on the ground for her to sit on. He bowed to them both. "Gohan-san, Videl-san." the muscle in his jaw was twitching slightly.  
  
"Trunks please... don't be upset..." Gohan stood up, gathering her own clothing.  
  
"It's alright. I should get home and clean up before Goten does," he stepped back.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I understand," he said softly.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Trunks nodded to Gohan again, then turned taking off into the air.  
Gohan watched him go, then turned to Videl. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked, her voice dark.  
"What do you mean, what was I thinking! YOU'RE the one who just had sex, mister."  
  
"You were plotting it anyways! And now you've pissed Trunks off!" Gohan sighed.  
  
"Well, he's the perfect person to show you what having sex as a female is like," Videl pointed out. "I don't know what he's all upset about."  
  
"You basically made him feel like you think he's a slut, Del," Gohan pointed out. "And it's not like we were in the best positions to be found!"  
  
"Gohan, in case you forgot, Trunks is practically a man-whore, he's been with more women than you've fought aliens, and that's saying something."  
  
"But you don't have to sling it into his face!" Gohan growled.  
  
"It's not like he's HIDDEN that!" she threw up her hands. "Geeze you're grumpy for just getting amazingly LAID!"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Maybe you should get some too... you've been so damn grouchy lately," she muttered, pulling her pants on.  
  
"Maybe I should, I'll go call Goten, he probably needs a good lay right about now," she shot back.  
  
"Do that and I will find someone to kill you," Gohan warned, a real threat in the voice.  
  
"Oh, so it's okay for you to have sex, but not me?" she asked confused and taunting. "Or is it because Goten's your brother? Maybe I'll call Erasa and ask if I can borrow _Sharpner_," she bit out, knowing how little Gohan liked her friend.  
  
"Sorry, I think Sharpner is more interested in me lately..." Gohan stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well then why don't you sleep with him too, I can arrange it."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Gohan squeaked.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, turning to walk back through the woods toward their home. "Watch me."  
  
Gohan whined and followed. "Videl please, come on, let's just talk about this..." she stated, following behind like a lost, beaten puppy.  
  
"What's to talk about!?" Videl whipped around. "You had sex with your manwhore of a practically-brother-in-law - and you ask what's to talk about?!!"  
  
Gohan caught up and grabbed Videl's head, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.  
  
Videl moaned softly, kissing Gohan back hungrily... desperately.  
  
Gohan kissed her a moment longer, then leaned back. "I'm sure with the help of that toy in your drawer... I can show you what there is to talk about," her eyes glinted with mischief.  
  
"Oh kami, Gohan, I _love_ you," she said, kissing her again before grasping her hand and they ran to the house.

* * *

_I don't believe myself. How could I have done that? Gohan's a Married Man... Woman... Damnit! She was just trying to comfort me cause I got dumped again, and... Ugh...I'm so disgusting...._ Trunks carefully took off his pants, shoving them into the bottom of the laundry pile to try and hide its scent. He hoped that, since it was his jacket they'd had sex on, and he'd left his jacket with Gohan, the scent would be so faint the other laundry would cover it up. _  
  
I let it turn into something it NEVER should have! I made Gohan have an affair - I've NEVER done that before! I should be shot..._ he turned the shower on as hot as possible as he roughly scrubbed himself clean, as though to wash the sin from his body.  
  
"Videl's right," he muttered to himself. "Absofuckenloutely right." He sighed to himself, _I'm a selfish, disgusting whore...._  
  
Goten opened the door, three fast asleep children in the stroller. He carefully wheeled them to their rooms, lifting them into their beds, then walked out and to the bedroom he shared with Trunks. He heard the shower and smiled. "I'm home," Goten called softly, stripping out of his own clothing and getting ready to put them in the laundry basket when he stopped, sniffing the air.  
  
"Shower!" Trunks called back, "Don't use the sink!"  
  
Goten didn't answer, sniffing the air again.... he smelt blood... and sex....  
  
Goten knelt by the laundry, following the scent, then suddenly recognised the scent of blood as belonging to Gohan. His eyes narrowed and he stood, putting his clothing into the laundry as he finished changing. Then, he walked to the kitchen and turned on the hot water.  
  
The shower suddenly turned ice-cold, and Trunks couldn't contain his shriek as he jumped out of the shower. "GAHH!!"  
  
Goten swiftly turned off the sink and went about starting Dinner. Back in the shower, Trunks blinked, soap dripping into his eyes, reaching back into the shower as the water slowly turned back to steaming, then got in to rinse the rest of the soap off. He quickly put on some clothing, then went to the kitchen. "What was that for?"  
  
"What was what for?" Goten asked, total confusion in his eyes.  
  
"The cold shower treatment, didn't you hear that it was running?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything, maybe it was the next door neighbours," Goten told him as he went back to making supper.  
  
Trunks's eyes slid over to see the sink was wet... it'd been dry when he came home. "Sure, neighbours," he turned to go sit in the livingroom and look out the window.  
  
"You know, next time you work late, I'd appreciate a call... " Goten stated.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot the kids!" Trunks jumped up, ready to go get them.  
  
"Mom and Dad called me... they're in the bedroom asleep," Goten stated, not looking up from his cutting board.  
  
Trunks sighed in relief, now standing in the kitchen doorway again. "I'm really sorry, Goten."  
  
Goten just shrugged, reaching for a few carrots and cutting them, a bit harder than needed.  
  
"Should I go get anything?"  
  
"I think we're out of beer," Goten said off-handedly.  
  
"I'll go get that, then," Trunks said, slipping out from the door to the kitchen to go put his shoes on.  
  
"You do that then," Goten stated, trying his best to keep his face straight, the snarl out of his voice.  
  
But Trunks heard the snarl and, misinterpreting it for his having forgotten to pick up the kids, he said nothing as he left.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	67. 66 August 10, September 7, 799 Fridays

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

LadyKATT: (66) thanks :)

* * *

pannybaby123: (66) LOL. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Unfortunately....

* * *

Starry-Eyez888: (66) So glad you're still reading! Yeah, Trunks can be a little dumb, but when you panic, you tend not to think clearly.

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (66) it's okay, I'll try to put how long sinces in the story from hereon in, if it'll help. No promises though I'm barely awake as it is!

* * *

Shinna: (66) welp, y'all'll see.

* * *

Tatoosh: (66) Yes, sadness, ne?

* * *

LadyFrightmare: (66) Yup!

* * *

Candy the Duck: (66) it may be an odd thought, but apparently they, at least, know the package doesn't matter, it's what's inside that counts.

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (66) LOL, Goten's not happy with Trunks, DUH! ;) yay!

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (66) =waves sanzo fan to wake you up= Yes, quite wrong... but you're not sick :) OOOO!!!! S-G! lemme know if you find :)

* * *

Phenomenon: (66) Sorry about that, I was being quite lazy and tired and didn't switch it out to two seperate versions - and R movies DO have sex in 'em... so shrugs. Just in case - something Gohan found out was that Trunks still cares for Goten that Way. Hope you did read the first little bit, and the last bits... it may help to understand the first half of this chapter. :) If another one ever comes up, I'll try to switch it out, and maybe one day I'll come back and do this one too.

* * *

crashbaptiste: (65) yay!!!!! hehe. Gotta love the green-guy. (66) Yes she is. And no he doesn't. And if they were on the same page, would this story be quite as fun as it is? nah... I don't know if there's really a limit, co-author brought it up - and I figured better to be safe, than sorry! I was gonna have the story in three seperate parts, but got lazy and figured I'd just make one really long one LOL.

* * *

SaiyanPrincessRaq: (66) disturbed is okay -nodnod- is to be expected.

* * *

animeprincess1452: (66) sad, ain't it?

* * *

rose of vegeta: (66) Yay!!! Hope you like!

* * *

ladybugg: (66) it will hit the fan, that's for sure... as for WHEN it will...... let's let things fester a while first -evil grin-

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU all for reading and enjoying this fic! Love the reviews!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six  
**August 10, 799 - Friday**

* * *

.

* * *

Trunks remained practically locked in his office each day for the past week, and this day was no different. He'd asked his Secretary to put all calls to voicemail, he would contact people should the need to actually speak with them arise.  
  
Work was difficult though, He found himself repeatedly pushing off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in attempt to rid himself of the shame and disgust he felt over himself for what he'd done one week earlier.  
  
Even drinking hadn't worked. He glanced over at the bin with empty bottles in it and sighed. "I just want this to be over," he muttered to the empty office.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ms. Shimizu, I told you I don't want to see anyone today!" he called back gruffly.  
  
"She's out to lunch," Gohan stated as she opened the door, stepping inside. She was dressed in a very professional dress suit, red and sleek, complete with matching hat and gloves and purse. "We need to talk."  
  
Trunks's head shot up and he pushed his glasses back on, sitting back as though he'd been stung. "Uhm.. Sure, have a seat..."  
  
Gohan nodded, closing the door and locking it so no one could disturb them. She then looked around the office as she took off her hat and put it with her purse on the table near the door. "Nice office," she remarked, coming to sit across the desk from him.  
  
"It serves its purpose," he responded, not meeting her gaze.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Trunks... I'm sorry..." she said softly.  
  
He looked at her, blinking. "No, Gohan... I.. I should be the one apologising," he waved a hand. "I should never have taken advantage of you like that - it's inexcusable for me to have done so." He paused to take a breath before he could go on.  
  
"Trunks..." Gohan tried to inturrupt.  
  
"I couldn't control my libido around you, and I forced you to commit adultery, and I'm so sorry - I never wanted to hurt you," He looked at the table, trying to figure out if he'd said everything yet.  
  
"But Trunks.... you didn't hurt me..." Gohan pointed out. "I guess... well... I wanted it as much as you needed it."  
  
He played with the mechanical pencil on his desk. "I caused you to be unfaithful to Videl. She's right, I've got plenty of experience, I didn't need to add you to my _list of conquest_," he said quietly... bitterly. "I should never have taken advantage of you, Gohan - you were just trying to help me get over a break-up. I had no right to do that."  
  
"She was plotting it anyway, Trunks... and she's not upset.... what she said back there... well, you know she can be a bitch sometimes," Gohan sighed. "I don't know why...."  
  
"She's right, Gohan."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me," Trunks sighed, watching his pencil flit around between his fingers.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Trunks... she didn't mean it like that..."  
  
"Then how _did_ she mean it?" He asked softly, looking up at her. "Everyone knows I'm some kind of male whore - probably been with more women than any paid ones. I know what people think of me and my dating record, I've seen the articles, celebrity shorts. I know what people think of me, and they're not off the mark. I'm a womanising asshole, plain and simple."  
  
Gohan sighed. "No you're not, Trunks... you're a man trying to find comfort for something... that's all."  
  
"Why are you making excuses for me?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not making excuses.... I know you too well, that's all."  
  
"You know more about me than I do, then," he muttered.  
  
"Trunks... I watched you grow up... you're as much as my little brother as Goten..." Gohan stated. "You've been striving for people to care about you all your life... but you'll never admit it, passing it off as a physical need... instead of the emotional one that it really is."  
  
"Hn, I've never heard anything so far off the mark," Trunks scoffed. "Go give your pity to someone else, I'm not worth it."  
  
Gohan leaned over and ran a hand along Trunks' face gently. "Am I now?"  
  
He started to flinch away, but when her fingers touched his cheek, he turned his face into her hand before he could stop himself. A moment later, he pulled away. "What kind of game are you playing at, here?" he frowned.  
  
"I'm not playing anything, Trunks," Gohan said softly. "I did a lot of thinking this week, Trunks... and I think that what's happened... to all of us... I think there was a real purpose to why Dende let it happen...."  
  
"He's a namek with a sick sense of humour?"  
  
"I think he needed us all to see our female side... to learn something about what we really need through it." Gohan stated.  
  
"Oh? And what've you learned, oh guru of the fates?" Trunks asked sarcastically.  
  
"I've learned that sometimes, what my mind thinks, and what my heart thinks, are two different stories... and not to talk with one until I listen to the other." Gohan stated.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks blinked.  
  
"Remember how you guys used to get mad at me cause I talked before I thought about what I was saying?"  
  
"Oh, well you do that all the time - we figured you were just being a dork," Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Notice how I haven't done that in awhile?" Gohan tilted his head.  
  
"Oh. Hm, well the theory works for you, then." Trunks decided with a shrug. Then he half smiled, "I'm glad you don't hate me."  
  
"I can't hate you, Trunks..." Gohan smiled. "And honestly, I really do thank you... what we did... was something I don't think I could ever experiance any other way... and I probably would have kicked myself when this is all done, had I not felt that."  
"Even so, it doesn't make what we did, right," Trunks sighed, dropping his gaze to his desk again.  
  
"Trunks... it wasn't conventional... that's true... but, well... I wouldn't have done it if it was anyone else," Gohan stated. "You made me feel safe... secure...."  
  
"Well if you were going to do something like that, it's better me than some random bum on the street," he sighed in agreement  
  
"Will you stop beating yourself up, please," Gohan stated.  
  
"Someone has to."  
  
"Leave that to your kids when they're older," Gohan smiled.  
  
"I _was_ agreeing with you, you know."  
  
"I know, but you've been so depressed lately... " Gohan leaned back.  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Maybe my feminine side taught me to take off my masks once in a while."  
  
"Maybe..." Gohan smiled. "You know... back then, you were so happy... it made me wonder something."  
  
"Back when, what?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"When you were female... and the year after... you were so happy... except when you were complaining about being the female in the beginning, that is..."  
  
"What about it," he snapped. He didn't like to think about those years... the thought hurt.  
  
"You found something then... something you've seem to have lost again... except for a few moments every now and then.... and I wish I knew what it was so that I could help you get happy again."  
  
"I don't need to be happy, Gohan - it's an unecessary privilidge for good people - and I'm not good people.  
  
"See, that's it exactly," Gohan stated. "You don't think you're good enough. Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm realistic, Gohan." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm sure you have better things than to try and wend your way through my neurosis."  
  
Gohan just sat back, shaking her head. "I'm just worried about you, Trunks...."  
  
"Why worry about me? I'm not worth the brain cells, Gohan - you know that."  
  
Gohan stood up and leaned over, kissing Trunks' forehead. "Yes you are... you just need to remember why we all love you...."  
  
"Because you're all sentimental fools, Gohan," he answered cooly, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, but that's why you put up with us," Gohan smiled softly.  
  
"Somebody has to watch out for you."  
  
Gohan just looked down at Trunks, then mussed his hair. "You'll be all right, kiddo... just take care, ok?"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, wishing he'd put it in a ponytail today. "Sure, you too."  
  
"I will..." Gohan walked over to the table and picked up her hat, then turned back to Trunks. "Ok... I know this is stupid, but I have to ask..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I look fat in this?" Gohan asked, turning to the side a bit.  
  
Trunks just looked at her and blinked. "Uh, you're a bombshell, Gohan - you couldn't look fat if you tried."  
  
Gohan smiled brightly. "Thanks!"  
  
"Go home, Gohan," Trunks smirked, shaking his head as he pulled another paper to him.  
  
"Take care, Trunks. Tell Goten and the kids I said hello." With a wave, she unlocked the door and walked out.  
  
Trunks sighed. _I will... when he decides I'm done pissing him off for forgetting to pick up the kids last week..._ he thought to himself

* * *

.

* * *

**September 7, 799 - Friday - One month later**

* * *

.

* * *

Trunks paced through the livingroom as he spoke in low tones on his cell. "No, it's not like that Yukina," he jammed a hand through his hair.  
  
Goten opened the door, Truten in a toddler backback as he came in, some grocery bags in his hands. "Trunks... I'm home," Goten stated.  
  
He waved a hand at Goten as he continued pacing. "Yukina, honest! What would make you.... It's a TABLOID, you can't believe everything you read!!"  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow, then put the bags down. He then took off the backpack, putting Truten on the ground to run around. He then took the groceries and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you MEAN, Goodbye? Yuki- Yukina?" He blinked holding the cell out and looking at it. She'd dumped him, and she'd hung up on him. "Damn Paris!" He growled, throwing the phone hard up against the wall, indenting it to the plaster then pieces falling down as he went through to the balcony, slamming the wooden balcony door behind him, breaking the hinge.  
  
Goten swooped around, eyes wide. Truten started to cry in shock, running to Goten's leg and hugging him. "Shhh, Truten," Goten said, leaning over and picking the toodler up. "Just let M... Uncle relax, ok?"  
  
Trunks perched on the corner edge of the rail around their balcony, glaring into the sunset. It wasn't fair! What had he done to deserve this?!  
  
Goten quickly wrangled the toddler, putting her in the highchair, opening a ricecake and breaking it into a few pieces in front of her. "Papa be right back, ok?" he said, kissing her forehead, and then walking to the balcony. "You ok?" he asked, coming out.  
  
"Fine," Trunks muttered, hands in his pockets.  
  
"What did Paris do?" Goten asked, not being a tabloid reader.  
  
"She didn't like that I told her she didn't have a chance - and has got a story cooked up that I had my kids' mother killed because she was a threat to my social standing," He growled. "That woman is pure evil - and that's just the tip of the iceberg she's got going through the rumour mills."  
  
Goten leaned against the doorframe. "The story's so crazy, how can anyone believe it?"  
  
"Because I'm Trunks Briefs, and anything juicy and scandelous must be true - even bumping off a paramour, then getting the kids birth certificates under a fictional cousin's name, and that of my best friend, so that I don't have to be responsible," he bit out, still glaring at the sunset. "Yukina's not the first to fall for it, either."  
  
"Ok, that we can prove instantly... I mean, those kids have our blood...." Goten's face fell. "Oh."  
  
"They don't. The twins have mine, Truten has yours... but the other would be too altered, and they wouldn't find it."  
  
Goten sighed. "Can't your mom take care of this?" he asked.  
  
"Legitimate news, no problem - that's why you haven't heard this yet, it's been going on for months now. Tabloids..." he shook his head. "And as long as they keep blowing these lies out of proportion, my chances of keeping a girlfriend, let alone finding one, are getting exponentially close to nil anymore."  
  
"Well, would you want to be with someone who falls for something as stupid as a tabloid?"  
  
"No, but still - everyone reads them, and sometimes they're so believable, when it's a celebrity it must be that they're keeping it out of the real news," He grumbled, balancing on one foot for a moment.  
  
"But if you're going to date a girl, she's going to end up in them too... so she's going to need to be someone who doesn't believe them. Simple as that, Trunks."  
  
"Where am I going to find a girl like that?" He asked, looking over at Goten. "I'd rather find someone from around here...."  
  
"Well.... maybe if you go to the library? Mom used to say that educated women were more realistic when it came to finding a good mate." Goten shrugged.  
  
"Maybe..." he sighed.  
  
"Sometimes you just have to be willing to look deeper, Trunks," Goten shrugged. "I mean, you're looking at girls on the surface... ones you meet during the day... the supermarket, work... but you need to go deeper, find the niches... find the unique ones that hide...."  
  
"Unique ones that hide," Trunks said thoughtfully, putting his other foot back down on the railing. He looked down over his shoulder at Goten, "I think you're giving me an idea, Chibi."  
  
"I am?" Goten tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, turning completely and lowering himself gracefully to, now, sit on the rail. "Who do we know, that's a tiny bit on the shy side, pretty unique, is kind of hidden.... I need to think about it more though, that's not something to rush into, hurt her and you'd get yourself killed," he added to himself, looking at the concrete.  
  
"I think you lost me, Trunks..." Goten stated.  
  
He looked up at Goten, "You hang out with Marron a lot... is she seeing anyone?" he asked bluntly. "Are YOU seeing her?"  
  
Goten's eyes closed a moment, and he sighed, then opened them thoughtfully. "No, we're just friends. And no, she's not dating anyone. We just hang out alot. She moved into the city last year for grad school, and we ran into each other while I was job hunting.  
  
"I wouldn't want to break anything up if you were," he said in response.  
  
"Nah, we're really just friends. I can't see us together past that," Goten chuckled, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask her out sometime," Trunks mused, closing his eyes thoughtfully. "She's a really nice girl... and I wouldn't have to hide anything from her, she knows all about us anyway."  
  
"Yeah, she does. Loves the kids too, except when Truten pulls on her hair," Goten chuckled. "Want me to invited her over to dinner so I can hook you two up?"  
  
Trunks smiled, looking up at Goten, "You'd do that for me?" he asked, disbelieving - somewhere inside he still believed Goten didn't want him with anyone.  
  
"Of course!" Goten smiled. "You're my best friend, Trunks... I want you to be happy."  
  
"You're awesome, Chibi."  
  
"That's what best friends are for," Goten smiled... the tiny twinge of pain inside well hidden by now.

* * *

.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	68. 67 September 13, 799 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

ladyKATT: (67) more like it doesn't matter... at least right at the moment.

* * *

animeprincess1452: (67) yay!!!

* * *

Tatoosh: (67) perhaps it is....

* * *

SaiyanPrincessRa: (67) Awww... don't be scared, they're mostly happy endings... and technically, Nevermind WAS a happy ending too - sorta. :) Please keep reading, So glad you like the stories!

* * *

Candy the Duck: (67) nope! but yeah, it would.

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (67)hehe, that's fun, we made you dream WHEE!!! heheee.

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (67) eventually... maybe? yay!!!! Yes, he does, he never cut it after becoming a guy again... yet.

* * *

pannybaby123: (67) He could...keep reading, he's very good at keeping things to himself, but all will be revealed eventually :)

* * *

crashbaptiste: (67) hehe. Yes, Trunks has a thick skull....

* * *

the Prince's Jewel: (66) definitely ouch.... (67) LOL awww. 

* * *

ladybugg: (67) XD heh

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU all for reading! whee!!! Nother long chapter here, decided to squash three into one, since it's all the same day... oy, heh. Here's to hoping there's no chapter limit, and if there is, we don't hit it!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven  
**September 13, 799 - Thursday**

* * *

Goten had run into Marron at the park as he swept back and forth in the swing with Truten, the twins sleeping in the stroller beside them. They had talked, and Goten remembered that Trunks was going to rent a few movies for the night, and asked Marron if she wanted to come over. So, handing Truten to Marron, Goten quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed Trunks's personal extension at the office.  
  
"Briefs," a falsely-helpful voice answered.  
  
Truten was busy playing with one of Marron's pigtails.  
  
"Oh, you sound So enthusiastic," Goten chuckled, hoping off the swing and walking over to check on the twins.  
  
Trunks's voice changed immediately. "Goten, save me!"  
  
"I plan on it. Cancel your appointments for a family emergancy," Goten smirked.  
  
"Is it the kind that gets me out of work, or is it the kind that will have me wearing the same clothes for a week?" Trunks asked seriously, not hearing the smirk in Goten's voice.  
  
"The kind that will get you out of work. You daughter is hitting on a woman and I need you to come help me stop her," Goten looked over at Marron and waved.  
  
Marron, oblivious, just smiled and waved to Goten while tickling Truten.  
  
Truten giggled.  
  
"Ah, well in that case, I'll lock in on your ki and be there as soon as I can get things... taken care of," Trunks said, then hung up without waiting for a response.  
  
Goten chuckled, then turned off his phone. He walked back to Marron, smiling. "Trunks is going to be able to get out early... so why don't we head back to the apartment and I'll start cooking something for dinner?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Marron smiled, standing up, Truten on her hip. Goten went to the baby carriage and they made their way back towards the apartment.  
  
Truten was facinated with Marron's hair, it was so, "Laloooooh!"  
  
Marron smiled. "She's so beautiful, Goten. Looks just like you," she stated.  
  
"EVeryone says that, but I see more of Trunks in her," Goten replied.  
  
The little girl with wild black hair and purple bangs decided to reach out and try to give Marron her bit of pretzel.  
  
Marron smiled and ate it. "Thank you..."  
  
"Mar... that fell in the sand three times..." Goten winced.  
  
Marron spit it out immediately.  
  
"Yummm!!!!" Truten giggled. "AGAIN!" she blew at Marron's face.  
  
Marron stuck out her tongue and blew back. "I was wrong... she has Trunks's personality."  
  
"She's entered her terrible twos... it's only the beginning..." Goten chuckled. They got the the apartment and went upstairs, and Goten pushed the stroller inside. "Let me change the twins and get them new bottles. Why don't you and Truten play in the livingroom?"  
  
"OK," Marron said, and took the toddler to the livingroom to play.  
  
Truten just blew at Marron again, then reached for her blonde pigtail again, "Tug!"  
  
"Oh no no no no no..." Marron flipped the poinytail behind her back. "No tug."  
  
Truten screwed up her face, then shook her head. "No!"  
  
"That's right... no." Marron smiled, then blew on the toddler's face.  
  
Truten blue hard in Marron's face, then squealed, wiggling out of her arms, "Wanna play boom!"  
  
"Boom?" Marron asked, putting the chibi down.  
  
Truten toddled over to a couple of her blocks, then carefully worked to set them on top of each other. Not exactly balanced, but at least piled.  
  
Marron knelt down next to the toddler, watching. She had a feeling what was going to happen next.  
  
Truten held her hands out in front of her, and yelled "BOOM!!!!" then squealed, crouching down and waving her hands through the pile, blocks going EVERYWHERE!  
  
Marron laughed, holding up her hands to keep the blocks from hitting her face. "Truten, that's not nice..." she laughed.  
  
The child picked up two more blocks then TOSSED them in the air, "BOOM! AAHAAA MAMA!!!!!!" She squealed, pushing herself to her feet and running to the door.  
  
Marron blinked and stood up. "Truten, wait..." she said, following after the toddler, not sure what was happening.  
  
A minute later, the sound of keys turning the lock could be heard. "Truten, don't stand by the door," Trunks's chuckling voice came through.  
  
Truten moved back then looked up as the door opened. "Mama!" Trunks winced but said nothing, and the child whimpered then moved forward, tugging on his jacket. "Unca?" He smiled and reached down to pick her up. "How's my little girl?" He tossed her into the air, then snuggled her.  
  
Marron was in the hallway and smiled. "Hey Trunks, long time no see," she said.  
  
He looked up from where Truten was now trying to reach behind him toward his ponytail. "Marron," He smiled. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Same here. It's been a long time," Marron came forward and flicked a piece of dirt off Trunks' shoulder.  
  
He chuckled. "I didn't know you were going to be here," he shrugged. "I'd have picked something up on the way home."  
  
"Goten said he was going to cook... but I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you get food... he's been busy all day from what I hear..." Marron said.  
  
"I'm what?" Goten asked, walking to the kitchen, two rolled up diapers in his hands going into the garbage.  
  
"Busy," Trunks looked over at his best friend. "You should have told me we had company, I could have picked something up."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you?" Goten smirked. _Like he hadn't known..._  
  
"Well, it worked," He shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to make something for dinner... what do you guys want?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well... Trunks was actually suggesting he could go get something..." Marron stated.  
  
"Why don't we just all go out to a restaurante or something?" Trunks suggested. "Kids..." Goten sighed.  
  
"What?" Trunks looked over. "There's highchairs... or I could call out for pizza or something?" He suggested.  
  
"Oh, there's a great pizza place over by my college... we could go pick something up!" Marron smiled.  
  
"We should call, we'll need about ten," Trunks decided.  
  
"I'll go find the phone book and get the number." Marron smiled and went to the phone, the book right next to it and started flipping through pages.  
  
Goten walked out, shaking two baby bottles. "I thought you would have figured it out over the phone," he whispered.  
  
"I thought you were just helping me get out of work, you wouldn't BELIEVE the stupidity running rampant there today, I thought my head was going to mush," he whispered back.  
  
"You really need to get a work from home position like your mom has..." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Bite me," Trunks rolled his eyes. "How were the kids today?" he asked, shuffing off his jacket and hanging it up.  
  
"The twins were angels... and your toddler was the devil incarnate, as usual..." Goten smirked.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me in the least," Trunks shook his head. "She's too much like me."  
  
"That she is....Marron agrees as well," Goten smiled, then winced as the twins started their crying chorus. "Got to feed the monkeys... be right back..." He trotted off to the twins bedroom.  
  
Trunks shook his head, moving to sit on the edge of a chair so he didn't track dirt into the house, seeing as he'd have to go out again to get the food anyhow.  
  
"OK, I got the number... I'll call them in cause I can get my student discount... what kind of toppings do you want?" Marron asked.  
  
"Four mushroom and meatball, four everythings, one cheese and sausage, and one whatever you want," Trunks said with a smile. "Need me to write it down?"  
  
"Um... no, but I might ask you again," Marron smiled and picked up the phone, calling in the order, turning her back to Trunks.  
  
He took a moment to look at her, having not seen her in a few years. Time had treated her well, she still didn't look any over twenty three.... He couldn't help but notice how long her legs were, either.  
  
One which automatically lifted and bent upwards as she leaned over the table, talking to the pizza guy. She smiled and laughed. "No, it's not a frat party, George... I swear...."  
  
He chuckled, his gaze travelling up that natural curv to her skirt her waist, so small.  
  
Goten came back out of the twin's room and looked at Trunks, shook his head, and walked past searching for Truten.  
  
Trunks noted it and looked at Goten, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Truten was currently stacking video games for a game of 'boom' in the corner... behind the television.  
  
Goten closed his eyes, then ducked behind the tv. "How did you get back there cutie?" he asked, reaching down for her.  
  
"I Climbed!"  
  
Goten sighed and picked her up, tossing her into the air. "What have we told you about climbing?"  
  
"WHEEEE!!!!" She giggled.  
  
"Take your monster," Goten said, handing Truten to Trunks.  
  
"TRUTEN MONSTER!" Truten giggled, grabbing onto Trunks's nose as he took her.  
  
"Leggo by doze!"  
  
Goten just chuckled. Marron hung up the phone and came over, leaning on Goten's shoulder comfortably... they had slipped back into friend roles very quickly. "Ten pizzas with our names on it are being cooked as we speak. Ready Trunks?"  
  
"HONK HONK!" Truten squealed loudly, pulling on Trunks's nose with each one.  
  
He nodded, "Iv I cad ged by doze back...." he crossed his eyes, causing Truten to squeal, tug harder, and blow in his face while giggling.  
  
"Why don't you take her with you... you could say that it's a new fashion accessory?" Goten joked, and Marron laughed.  
  
"Wadda be by doze ring?" Trunks asked his daughter. "Ma...uncle!" Truten blinked. "PiZZA!!!!"  
  
Marron laughed and walked over, tickling Truten. "Let go of Trunks, Trutenie," she cooed.  
  
"LAHLOOOH!" Truten reached for Marron, giggling.  
  
Marron held the girl, shaking her head to get her hair behind her head. "We should be back in about twenty minutes," Marron told Goten, who nodded. "Coming, Trunks?"  
  
"Sure thing, Marron, we can take my car," he said, opening the door for her.  
  
"Say bye bye to papa," Marron turned Truten back and waved at Goten.  
  
"Bye bye Papa!!!" Truten waved both hands then clapped them. "Car Drive!"  
  
"Yes," Trunks chuckled. "We're going for a drive."  
  
Marron smiled and closed the door. Once they were gone, Goten let out a long breath, then went to the couch and just flopped down on it, staring at the ceiling. _I'm going to handle this... I'm going to handle this..._ he whispered in his head over and over again.

* * *

.

* * *

They got down and Trunks decapsulised his Porsche, amusing to see, for there were three carseats in it. He moved to open the door. "Drive with Uncle!  
  
"Which one is hers?" Marron asked, bouncing the toddler on her hip.  
  
Truten wriggled, "Put Down!" she shouted at Marron, her eyes demanding.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Marron laughed, and leaned into the back of the car, working to strap Truten in the center carseat.  
  
Trunks chuckled as she finished strapping his daughter in and shut the door, then opened the door for her to get into the car as well.  
  
"Thanks," Marron smiled and got in.  
  
"You're welcome," he made sure she was settled then shut the door, going around to the drivers side and getting in, turning on the car as he put on his belt.  
  
Truten started giggling and threw a toy forward. Trunks caught it and tossed it back, "No throwing."  
  
"Nonononono!!" Truten giggled.  
  
"Seems to be her favorite word," Marron stated, then turned around and tickled the toodler.  
  
Truten giggled, batting at Marron's hands.  
  
"Pretty much," He chuckled, putting the car into gear and pulling away. "You'll have to tell me where we're going."  
  
"Head towards Sataan College, and hang a left on Turbine Drive."  
  
"Sounds a plan," He nodded, smiling as he glanced over at her, making his way down the street.  
  
Marron kept playing with Truten, then turned back and smiled, running her hands through her hair. "So, how's life treating ya, Trunks?"  
  
Okay, that caught him off guard. "It's going alright, basically juggling work and the kids," he chuckled. "How about you? Goten said you're in grad school?"  
  
"Yup. I WAS trying to get into acting, but after all the schooling, I really got into playwriting, so I'm getting an english masters and plan on writing movies and plays."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Is there any particular style you're going after, or just about anything?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Everything... I don't want to get latched onto one particular genre," Marron smiled, then pointed. "Turn there."  
  
"Ah, okay," he put on his blinker, then followed as she directed. "That seems like a good idea, that way you won't be type-set."  
  
"And that way I can write whatever my heart wants... not what's popular or what I'm expected to," Marron smiled, then pointed. "There's the place."  
  
He carefully pulled up to the curb, turning off the car. "Doing what your heart wants to, is a noble dream - I really hope you succeed with it," He smiled to her as he got out of the car, opening the back door to gather his sleeping daughter out of her car seat, holding her in the crook of his arm up against him. She woke briefly, blinking wide blue eyes at her parent, then closed them, patting his chest as she fell back asleep.  
  
Marron followed, leading Trunks into the place. "Hey, Joseph! Joey, it's Marron!!"  
  
From the back, a large fat man came forward, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Marron, sweetie, how you doing dear? What's this I hear about a frat party you're going to?"  
  
Marron laughed. "I'm not going to a frat party, Joey... just visiting a few friends." She turned to Trunks. "This is an old friend, Trunks. Trunks, this is Joey, the owner."  
  
Trunks held out his free hand to shake the owners, "Pleased to meet you." He was a little self conscious, only now realising he was still dressed from work.  
  
"Pleasure's mine, Mister Briefs," Joey shook his hand. "Not often I get celebrities in this hole in the wall."  
  
"Well, we need to eat too," he chuckled, shaking firmly before taking his hand back, shifting Truten in his arms. "What's the damage?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Well, I WOULD say free, but I know Mar here would hit me and shove dollars down my pants... then again..." he smirked, and Marron leaned over and hit him, hard, on the shoulder.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "And rightfully so," he smiled. Truten whimpered and tugged on his ear a little, and he rubbed her back as she settled back to sleeping.  
  
"Is that little one yours?" Joey asked, pulling up the divider between the counter and seating area. "I love children."  
  
"Yes, she's my eldest, Truten," He said. "Going anywhere in the car just puts her to sleep instantly."  
  
"Yeah, the vibrations from the car through their carseat will do that to them," Joey bent over to look at Truten's face. "Such pretty hair... those lavander locks are surely from your side, huh?" he laughed.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Bound to be, the other side's got black hair for generations, as far as I know."  
  
Truten opened one eye and looked at Joey, then blinked both eyes open, not sure what to think yet.  
  
"Hey cutie..." Joey said softly, smiling at Truten. He had a look like a clean faced Italian Santa Clause.  
  
"Don't scare the baby, Joey... she might think you'll eat her..." Marron joked, sitting up on the counter.  
  
"Nah, nothing scares this kid," Trunks chuckled, pulling her away a little.  
  
Truten scrunched up her face a little then yawned and then grinned, three teeth on the top, four on the bottom, as she reached out toward Joey with a squealing giggle.  
  
"Can I?" Joey asked, his eyes twinkling as he tickled Truten's chin.  
  
Truten giggled again, then practically launched herself out of Trunks's arms. He barely kept hold of her. "I think she says yes," he chuckled as his daughter latched onto the man's collar with one hand and started reaching for his mouth with her other.  
  
Joey laughed. "Hey Kiddo... want a garlic knot? You can feed me one of those instead of you fingers..." Joey laughed, bouncing Truten and walking her behind the counter.  
  
Marron smiled, then walked over to Trunks, leaning against him. "Don't worry, Joey's harmless."  
  
He chuckled, finding himself putting an arm around her comfortably, "I'm not worried, it takes a lot to phase her. Besides, kids are great judges of how trustable a person is... at least at this age," he said with a nod, listening to Truten giggling.  
  
Joey tossed a garlic knot into the oven, holding Truten far to the other side so she could touch anything, then pulled it out almost immediatly and handed it to the chibi.  
  
"Yeah... and Joey is probably right around her age mentally too," Marron chuckled.  
  
Truten giggled, pulling off a piece of it and shoving it toward Joey while she smunched the other in her opposite hand.  
  
"He seems like a great guy, I say this is suddenly my new favourite place to get takeout." he winked at her.  
  
Joey ate it, chewing on it and smiling, talking softly with Truten.  
  
"Joey actually goes to school with me... he's in one of my poetry classes. He says to learn it to woo women... I say he's a closet Yeats. You should hear some of the stuff he's written."  
  
"Mar..." Joey looked over, blushing.  
  
"That good, huh?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow with interest.  
  
"It's a hobby," Joey said, then took another bite of garlic knot from Truten.  
  
"It's beautiful... let's see if I remember the one you wrote for me..." Marron smirked.  
  
"Mar, please don't embarrass me like this," Joey whimpered.  
  
Truten was now reaching for where she'd seen him get the garlick knot from. "MORE!"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  
  
"One more, but you're gonna have to take it to go otherwise your daddy's dinner is gonna get cold," Joey said, picking up another knot, warming it and handing it to her before taking the chibi back to Trunks.  
  
"You still haven't told me how much I owe you," Trunks chuckled, while Truten happily tore into the knot.  
  
Marron told him, and Joey looked at her. "What! I can do math, you know!" she laughed.  
  
Trunks chuckled, pulling out more than enough and giving it to Joey as he took his daughter back. She yawned. "More?"  
  
"We'll eat more when we get home, sweetheart," he chuckled.  
  
"And you're always welcome here too, cutie," Joey tickled Truten's chin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll be back," Marron said, grabbing the pizzas, balancing them with practiced skill.  
  
"Most likely, good to meet you Joey," Trunks said, reaching out to take the pizza's from Marron.  
  
"You have a kid, I got the pies," Marron stated.  
  
"Don't argue with her," Joey laughed. "She's carried twice as many back to the dorms."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that, but you can't blame me for trying to be a gentleman," he let her take them and went to hold the door for her instead. "Thanks again!" he called back.  
  
"Come back soon!" Joey called, waving.  
  
Marron smiled. "You know, he's going to boast about meeting Trunks Briefs to everyone..." she chuckled.  
  
"It'll get old once he starts seeing me almost every day," he chuckled. "I guess I should have changed before coming," he reached out and opened the back door for her to put the pizzas on the seat, while he went around to the other one to put Truten into HER seat.  
  
"Nah... you just have one of those faces that everyone recognizes," Marron stated, putting the pizzas down.  
  
"Maybe I should dye my hair?" he asked, chuckling as he strapped Truten into her seat.  
  
"NO!" Marron squealed. "Don't you dare do that, Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Why not?" he blinked as he looked at her. That was... quite a huge reaction.  
  
"I like your hair... it gives you an exotic quality," Marron nodded.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Okay, if you like it so much, then I won't dye it," He said with a smile.  
  
Marron just wrinkled her nose, then got into the car.  
  
He blinked then shrugged, closing the door and getting in on his end, turning on the car. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Why would you think that?" Marron asked.  
  
Trunks put on his belt, "You wrinkled your nose at me?"  
  
"Oh, I do that all the time," Marron chuckled.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's been a long time," he smiled in relief. "I wasn't sure if you were angry or not," he chuckled, pulling out of his space and starting to head toward home.  
  
"Well, normally I only get mad if someone causes me to be... and you haven't done anything wrong..." Marron stated.  
  
"I guess I'm a little paranoid," he chuckled. "I seem to have a habit of making pretty women angry," he said softly.  
  
Marron laughed. "You tlaking about that bitch who talked to the tabloids about you?"  
  
"Oh, she's at the top of the list," he chuckled. "I can't believe how many people are buying it, though."  
  
"Not as many as you think..." Marron stated. "And anyway, why would you want to even date a person who believes that garbage!"  
  
"You sound like Goten - I guess it's because I don't really know where to find a woman who doesn't read it..." he sighed. "I've read some of them, Marron, they sound pretty believable."  
  
"Yeah, but every educated person knows that they are just trash...in fact, I think the last one had you on the opposite page of the man with three heads."  
  
Trunks laughed, "I must have missed that one."  
  
"I was using it as a collage project," she chuckled.  
  
"I hope you're talking about the three headed man," he shot her an amused look.  
  
"He's a four headed man now," Marron smirked.  
  
"Classy," he chuckled.  
  
"I'm just kidding," she smacked him lightly.  
  
He grinned, glancing over at her as he turned down the road toward the apartments.  
  
Marron smiled and turned to look behind them at the toddler.  
  
Truten, true to her parent's words, had fallen fast asleep, sucking on the tip of her tail.  
  
"She's such a cutie..."  
  
"She is. Goes to show you that even when things go crazy, something good can come out of it," he said softly.  
  
"Well, you have three good examples of that," Marron said, pushing a hair from her face.  
  
"Yes. Thankfully, the other two take more after Goten's personality... otherwise the apartment wouldn't be standing," he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah... you should see them with Goten... those kids love him," Marron smiled. "And he's the envy of all the single mothers... they're ALWAYS hitting on him."  
  
"Good," He chuckled. "Maybe someone will take his fancy."  
  
"I dunno... he doesn't seem interested..." Marron picked at her nails.  
  
_Step one... make sure she's not interested in your best friend_. "Marron... out of curiousity... are you?"  
  
"Am I what?" Marron asked, turning back to look at him.  
  
"Interested in Goten?"  
  
Marron smiled. "Well... I was... but when we started to hang out, we both realized that just being friends is all we wanted. We're close, but I've gotten over him."  
  
Trunks nodded, sighing slightly in relief, a small smile tugging at his lips as he pulled the car into its place outside the apartment complex.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Marron asked curiously, taking off her safety belt.  
  
"Well..." Trunks turned off the car. "I guess because I wanted to see if maybe I might have a chance?" he asked softly, looking over.  
  
Marron blinked. "You mean... Trunks, I'm flattered," Marron smiled.  
  
"Don't say you're flattered," he said with a soft smile, looking over at her. "Say you'll go to the Five Rings opening in The Palace Theatre with me friday night," he smiled hopefully.  
  
Marron smiled and leaned closer. "I would LOVE to, Trunks."  
  
"I HUNGRY!" Truten shouted, throwing her toy up front, hitting both Trunks and Marron in the nose.  
  
He pulled away slightly and looked back at his daughter. "You need to work on your timing."  
  
Marron laughed, grabbing her nose and rubbing it, smiling.  
  
Truten just squealed and laughed. Trunks chuckled, "C'mon, let's get these pizza's inside and feed the little monster and her father," He said, pushing his car door open, and closing it, rushing around to open the door for Marron.  
  
Marron nodded, grabbing the pizzas from the backseat and shutting the door with her hip.  
  
He pulled up the carseat belt, and helped Truten out, settling her on his shoulders as he shut the door. "You sure you won't let me carry those?  
  
"I'm sure. You can be a gentleman and get the doors instead," she stated.  
  
"Alright then," He smiled, Truten tugging at some of his long hair as he moved ahead to open the door for her.

* * *

.

* * *

Marron smiled and walked into the apartment. "Goten! We're... oh my... how cute..." her cry turned into a whisper as she turned the boxes to the side. Goten was asleep on the couch, Teena in the crook of his arm, sucking on a bottle.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Lemme grab the camera... I wonder where Gotenks is?" he whispered back, sneaking inside.  
  
Truten whispered a child's whisper, "Papa sleepy!"  
  
Marron put the boxes down, then looked at the semi-open door to the baby's room, where Gotenks was still fast asleep. "He's sleeping still..." Marron whispered.  
  
"Good, that means he didn't crawl off to empty the toilet-paper roll again," Trunks chuckled under his breath, picking Truten up and handing her to Marron.  
  
Truten smiled, reaching for her.  
  
Marron took the toddler, tossing her in the air a bit, then put a finger to her lip. "Shhhhhhh."  
  
Truten put her hands over her mouth and, wideyed, nodded.  
  
Trunks found the camera and moved into position, getting ready to take the picture.  
  
Teena whimpered in her sleep, and Goten just nuzzled her a bit closer unconsiously.  
  
Trunks smiled, then made sure the picture was perfect in the camera's digital window, before taking the photograph.  
  
Marron smiled. "We should wake him up..." she stated. "Otherwise he'll be up all night..."  
  
"We should..." Trunks sighed, putting the camera away. He then moved forward to take Teena, and her bottle, from Goten.  
  
Goten's eyes opened wide at the broken contact with his daugther. He looked up and saw Trunks, then settled back down, smiling. "You're back..." he stated.  
  
"Yeah, just gonna put the cutie back to bed. We brought food too," he chuckled.  
  
Goten sat up. "Yeah, she was hungry... I didn't want her to wake Gotenks, so I gave her a small bottle and brought her out here."  
  
"And took a nap," Trunks chuckled, disappearing into the nursery.  
  
"Yeah, well..." he rubbed his head, looking at Marron and Truten. "I guess I was tired."  
  
"After what you did today, I wouldn't be surprised," Marron chuckled, coming over to put Truten in Goten's lap.  
  
Trunks came back, bringing the boxes into the living room and putting them onto the coffee table, as well as bringing in a bib and plate for Truten, "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Goten said quickly, giving Marron a look.  
  
"It's not like it's a bad thing," Marron said, smiling.  
  
"Oh c'mon tell me," Trunks encouraged, pulling out a piece of the cheese pizza, and using a bit of ki on the tip of his finger to cut it into smaller pieces for Truten.  
  
"Goten won a writing contest," Marron said, grabbing a slice for herself.  
  
"Mar..." Goten blushed.  
  
"Writing contest?!" Trunks blinked, looking at Goten. "Since when do you write?" he asked, utterly surprised.  
  
Goten just looked at his hands thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, he's been scribbling at the park while Truten plays, and he wrote this really cute short story, and I entered it under a pen name into a contest at school, and it won first place." Marron explained. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Goten."  
  
"Congratulations," Trunks grinned, taking Truten and setting her on the ground with her plate of food, letting her have at it. "I'd love to see it."  
  
Goten bit his lip. "Ok..." he looked up at Marron and glared a moment, then reached for a slice.  
  
"Oh come on, Goten... it's not like it's a crime to write a good story..."  
  
Trunks reached for a slice as well, "Don't be all embarrassed, Chibi - I'm sure it's great."  
  
Goten just shrugged and nibbled on his slice.  
  
Trunks sighed, taking his slice and eating it, frowning slightly - wondering why it was such a big deal.  
  
Marron finished hers and reached for a second. "Sheesh, you guys eat so slow..." she teased.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Marron?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe..." Marron smirked.  
  
Goten chuckled.  
  
"I thought we figured out, oh, about fifteen years ago, that getting into a speed eating contest with a demi-saiyajin was a _bad_ idea," Trunks chuckled, reaching for another slice.  
  
"I've gotten better since then...." Marron chuckled, reaching for her third.  
  
He finished his second and reached for his Third. "Hey Goten, want to judge?" he asked, his eyes sparkling just the tiniest bit... more than they had in months.  
  
"Sure... just give me this and I'll be fine." He stood up and stole a fresh pie, then sat back and watched.  
  
Trunks caught Marron's eye, then nodded, signaling the start, before he started chowing down.  
  
Marron had skill, eating the toppings first, then the bread.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for his next piece, simply devouring it in four bites.  
  
Goten watched, shaking his head. He knew Marron could eat a lot... but as much as Trunks... he didn't think it was gonna happen.  
  
Marron finished her third, fourth, and started her fifth at the same time as Trunks.  
  
Trunks was most definitely impressed, but grabbed his sixth and seventh at once and pressed them together like a sandwich as he ate them.  
  
"That's cheating!" Marron stated, throwing a slice at him.  
  
Trunks caught it in the air, "No it's not," He grinned, grabbing that and adding it to his 'sandwich'.  
  
Marron wrinkled her nose. "Goten!"  
  
"You guys didn't make rules on slice sandwhiches..." he shrugged, but smiled.  
  
"It's the same amount of food," Trunks chuckled as he finished it, "But if you want I'll wait until you've caught up and go slice by slice again," he said innocently.  
  
Marron stuck out her tongue. "Forget it... I give up," she laughed.  
  
"So easy?" Trunks asked, reaching for another slice, "Too bad, guess I'll have to find you a consolation prize," he chuckled, going back to eating at a more... normal pace.  
  
Marron chuckled. "I'm sure you can think of something..." she smirked.  
  
Goten shook his head. "Your Uncle's silly," he talked to the toddler next to him.  
  
Trunks recovered from his wince expertly as he reached for another piece of pizza, "I'm sure I can."  
  
Marron winked, then grabbed another slice.  
  
He smiled slightly, then gave his crust to Truten for gnawing on as he took another slice for himself.

* * *

.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	69. 68 September 14,15, 799 Friday,Saturday

Reviewer Corner:

* * *

animeprincess1452: (68) hehee!

* * *

the Prince's Jewel: (68) Yeah... ish sad.... I'd love to see the story he wrote too -looks at co-writer and wrinkles nose-

* * *

Bouzi Neo: (22) LOL hehe, I dunno dearie - but thanks so much for reading! (23) Yeah, it is kinda funny. (24) Awwww - sorry? (25) Life will be interesting for Little Chibi's first few years, that's to be sure.... (26) yay! well... you'll see, I'm sure. (27) YAY! citrus is fun. (28) fear the pansy... ;) (29) -snort- yeah, kinda. (30) -rolls eyes back- here, you dropped something n.n (31) Fear the Saiyajin? (32) YAY BURA! (33) hehee! (34) LOL, yeah, Goten's kinda whiney... must be a Son thing n.n;; (35) whee!!! (36) Goten is evil, remember? You keep telling me that anyhow XD (37) yeah... obvious. -snigger-. (38) WHEE! you're halfway to where we are now! (39) lurve da citrus.... (40) Uhm... Gomen? (41) Let's put it this way... it wouldn't be nearly as interesting and rivetting a story if everything happened NICELY, wouldn't it? (42) (Trunks: FINALLY! someone feels bad for me.) Sorry, he's been feeling under-appreciated. heh. (43) hehee, I love ya girl. (44) WHEE! (45) gotta love Chi!

* * *

Phenomenon: (68) three or four years age difference, not anything much to worry about. Gohan can't change back until January :) cause Jan is when he was changed, and the wish was for one year.

* * *

pannybaby123: (68) hehe :)

* * *

KitsuneAkai13: (68) Goten's story... near as I can figure, yeah something to do with him and Trunks. I never did find out -looks at co-author-.

* * *

Tatoosh: (68) Time will tell....

* * *

SaiyanPrincessRa: (68) you have purple hair? Cool, I did for a while, is blue now... will be purple again in a few months ;) Hope you liked Shirt off his Back... it starts out pretty sad, but ends up happy endings all around :)

* * *

Blue Tajiri: (68) whee!!!

* * *

ladybugg: (68) nah, it's a sweet review - I'm glad you enjoyed!

* * *

ProudSlytherin: (68) awww! Glad you like both, hehe. And yeah, the mama thing still bugs him.

* * *

Cryptic Maia: (66) -sniffle- yeah. (67) Goten hides things well -nods- that and Trunks is mildly kinda sorta dense.... (68) see previous comment ;)

* * *

LadyKATT: (68) It's possible, time will tell.

* * *

Candy the Duck: (68) awww, that's good. To be honest, I'm not either, but hey, when you're writing the story you can fix things... kinda... right? LOL

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing our fic! We love to hear what you think. Also, thanks for sticking with us - we are just exstatic! Oh, one other thing, fic will be updated tomorrow and wednesday... and likely not again until the following tuesday or wednesday, as we're going to Dragon Con in Atlanta. But after that, right back on schedule! I better finish this update, my daughter's starting to howl again -sighs-  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight  
**September 14, 799 - Friday**

* * *

Dressed smartly in a Tux, Trunks made his way through the dorm to Marron's suite door, a corsage in hand as he knocked.  
  
"In a minute! Come in!" Marron's voice shouted.  
  
Trunks chuckled, pressing the door open, turning to close it behind him, "You shouldn't always keep your door unlocked, Marron!" he called.  
  
"I saw you outside and opened it," Marron called from the bedroom.  
  
"Ah well then I'll stop my lecture," He chuckled, as he waited in the entryway for her.  
  
Soon Marron entered the hallway, putting an earring in. She was in a simple sleek black dress, shoulderless and low cut in front, a single pendent hanging around her neck.  
  
And, to Trunks, she looked absolutely ravishable. He found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"You can stop drooling now, Trunks," Marron smiled, turning to the side. "Can you zip me up?"  
  
"Sorry," he shook his head and chuckled, putting the corsage on the side table. "Sure." He came forward and carefully did so... careful not to touch her skin.  
  
Marron smiled and turned around, fluffing her hair. "I hope this is acceptable where we're going..." she asked.  
  
"I'm sure it will be, you look lovely." He said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Trunks," Marron smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
He reached behind him, and gave her the corsage, "In a moment," he said.  
  
Marron's eyes lit up. "Trunks... that's beautiful!" she smiled and held her arm out.  
  
He smiled, taking the delicate flowers from the box and slipping it onto her wrist. "Not as beautiful as you are, Marron," he said with a soft smile, then offered his arm.  
  
"Smoothie," she chuckled and took his arm. "Lead the way, prince."  
  
He smiled, and led her through through the door, taking her key from her hands and locking it, before giving it back to her, and escorting her to their limo.  
  
Marron smiled. "I should have guessed," she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll explain on the way?" he offered, as he helped her into the car before getting in himself, the driver closing the door for them, then moving to take his place and bring them to the show.  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"I should probably have said something sooner... but I guess I was afraid you'd back out if I did," he sighed, looking her in the eye from where he was sat across from her. "Because it's an opening show... and well... Capsule Corp is one of it's sponsors....."  
  
"So I guess we need to impress them," Marron smirked  
  
"Something like that," he chuckled. "You're not upset with me?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why should I be?" Marron shrugged her shoulder. "It's not everyday I get to be treated like a princess."  
  
"If you take well to it, I'll treat you like a princess _every_ day," Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Maybe you deserve to be spoiled?" he retorted.  
  
"Maybe.... I'm sure as hell not going to complain," she smirked.  
  
Trunks only grinned in response, "That's something I'm very glad to hear, Marron."  
  
Marron looked out the window. "So, what's this play about?"  
  
"From what I've gathered, _Five Rings_ is about a man who searches far and wide for someone to spend the rest of his life with.... and in the end, he finds that the woman he needed in his life, was the one who'd been with him through all his searching in the first place. It takes place during the Meijii era, I believe - I'm sure there will likely be some swordplay involved."  
  
"Sounds like a beautiful love story," Marron smiled.  
  
Trunks shrugged, "I guess we'll see for ourselves."  
  
"Thank you again for asking me," Marron smiled. "If any of the girls find out... they'll be grilling me for weeks."  
  
"Well, I'm hoping we'll be seeing enough of each other that they'll get bored," he chuckled. He felt them starting to slow down. "I think we're almost there. Get your red carpet smile on," he teased.  
  
"When they take my picture, I'm supposed to stick out my tongue, right?" Marron teased back.  
  
"Y'know... that's not a bad idea," he pondered.  
  
Marron laughed and kicked him gently. "Trunks!"  
  
"WHAT!? I've been DYING under this 'always perfect' facade... screw the tabloids, let's give the REAL news something to talk about!" his eyes shone with that slight brightness they did before... during their pizza match.  
  
"Your mother will kill us," Marron pointed out.  
  
"Only if she can stop laughing long enough to," Trunks pondered. "C'mon, we'll look all wonderful and elegant almost the entire way, but when I squeeze your hand, let's make some hideous faces, just for a second... I bet only one or two cameras'll catch it anyway," he laughed.  
  
Marron smiled, then nodded. "As long as you do it too..."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then ok."  
  
He grinned at her as the car pulled to a full stop, and the driver exited. Quickly he schooled his features to a more... acceptable smile, his public face, and when the door opened he exited, standing there with a hand held back to help her out of the limo as well.  
  
Marron slid out, standing, then blinking at the amount of cameras taking her picture. Her hands grabbed Trunks' reflexively... not realizing just HOW many people would be there.  
  
"It's okay, Marron, just think of it like strobelights at a dance club," he said softly, putting her arm through his and holding her hand a bit with his opposite.  
  
Marron took a deep breath, then nodded and smiled, walking with him, letting Trunks lead her.  
  
He smiled, his gaze barely leaving her as they walked down. "Ready?" he asked softly as they were about halfway down the red carpet.  
  
She looked at him with a "You really want to do this?!!" look.  
  
He winked at her, "I will, even if you don't, might as well look like fools together," he whispered with a soft smile.  
  
Marron nodded, squeezing his hand as confirmation.  
  
He squeezed her hand back then looked up a bit at the gathered crowd.... making an expression that only a man who'd spent a good amount of his formative years pulling faces could actually pull off.  
  
Marron laughed, then stuck her tongue out at the same camera that Trunks was looking at, wrinkling her nose and squinting her eyes.  
  
A second later he burst out laughing, kissing her temple as his face reverted to a happier version of it's usual form and he slipped his arm around her waist as, like two children, he led her to dash down the last half of the carpet, laughing happily.  
  
The following day, papers wondered, **The co-President of Capsule-Corp, Trunks Briefs. Loony, or in Love?**  
  
Marron laughed as well, following, then rested her hands on his shoulders. "I... I can't believe we just did that!" she laughed.  
  
He grinned as they were now in the entryway, "I can't either. Marron, I think you bring out the worst in me," he winked, still laughing.  
  
"I bring out the worst in you?!" Marron looked at him, playfully shocked and she hit him gently.  
  
He laughed, "I mean that in the best possible way, of course," he chuckled, playfully blocking her hits.  
  
Marron just wrinkled her nose. "Sometimes, Trunks, I wonder about you..." she teased.  
  
"That's funny... you're the first person to say that," he teased. He offered his arm, a gentleman once more. "C'mon, we have box seats."  
  
Marron took his arm again. "We get popcorn, right?" she asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no... but there will be hors d'ouvres in our box," he told her as they started to make their way.  
  
"As long as there's food... and you leave me some. I'm hungry!" Marron stated.  
  
"You can have all of it, but I was hoping to take you to supper afterwards, if you don't mind that is," he said as he led her to the stair.  
  
"You mean I get dinner too?!" Marron gaped at him overdramatically.  
  
"No, I thought I'd make you starve," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Marron smiled. "I'm up for it."  
  
"Good," He grinned.

* * *

.

* * *

The play was lovely. Five Rings did, indeed, live up to the hype. The story of a young man searching for love and acceptance... only to find it when it was too late. To find it in his best friend, just as the young lady lay dying. It was, in short, a beautiful tragedy.  
  
Trunks looked over to Marron as the lights began to come up, "So, what did you think of it?"  
  
"It was beautiful," Marron stated, sniffling and dabbing her eyes with a napkin.  
  
He offered her his handkerchief as he stood.  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking it. She dabbed a bit more, then smiled and handed it back to him. "What did you think?"  
  
He put it into his pocket, "Well... I think it was very moving," he said with a soft smile, offering her a hand up.  
  
Marron took it and stood. "I'm going to get a bootleg of it tomorrow on Madison Ave," she joked.  
  
"That would mean I'd have to bring you to the airport, in stead of home," he said with a small smile.  
  
"Well... I have always wanted to go to New York..." her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Perhaps I can remedy that sometime?" he offered.  
  
Marron just smirked. "Oh yeah, I forget you can do stuff like that on a whim."  
  
"I don't generally go off on whims, Marron," he teased, leading her to the stairwell, "But if there's a whim you want, I'll do my best to get it for you. "I think they have them for fifty yen each, over at Toriyama's Booksellers, if I'm not mistaken," he teased.  
  
"Ah, but I wanna get one from New York!" she laughed.  
  
Trunks made a show of looking at his watch, "So, when's your curfew?"  
  
"I'm in college! They don't have curfews there, silly," Marron smiled.  
  
"Well, some of them do," he shrugged. "Let's see, it's eleven PM here... so it's about nine AM there.... would be around ten or eleven by the time we GET there if we go Z-fighter style..." he said quietly, as though trying to figure out if they could get away with it.  
  
Marron looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to figure out if I can take you to New York tonight, and still get home before the kids wake up," he grinned down at her.  
  
"What about Goten?" Marron asked.  
  
"That's why I'd have to get home before the Kids wake up," he chuckled. "They sleep through the night now, so he's probably going to be fine. I could call and let him know, if you want."  
  
"Well, I guess that's up to you," Marron shrugged.  
  
"Let's get to the limo first - and figure out something else," he said, guiding her through the crowd, using that as cover to keep, hopefully, away from the cameras. "Do you really want to go?"  
  
"I would... but it wouldn't be right leaving Goten alone without warning," she stated.  
  
"Then I'll call him while we're in the Limo," he nodded, nodding to the driver as he helped Marron inside the thing, before following her in to sit down himself.  
  
Marron sat down, smiling and giggling at the spontaneousness of it all, but also feeling a bit sad for Goten, who didn't deserve to be alone on a Friday night.  
  
Once the door was closed, and the driver had started on his way, Trunks pulled out the passenger phone and dialed home.  
  
Goten was in the bedroom, reading a book. He quickly reached for the phone so it didn't wake the kids. "Goten here."  
  
"Hey chibi - did you have any plans for when I got home tonight?"  
  
"No... I figured we'd make them when you got here," Goten stated. "How was the movie?"  
  
"It was a play, " Trunks corrected. "It was really good, kind of sad though. Listen, I was wondering if it'd be okay to take Marron to New York for a little while, and come home before the kids get up?" He asked.  
  
"Oh." Goten's voice dropped just a bit. "Sure... I mean, we didn't have any plans or nothing...."  
  
Trunks frowned a little, hearing the drop in tone. "Goten, are you sure? Cause if you don't want us to go, we'll postpone it for another time."  
  
"I'm not your keeper, Trunks. You can do whatever you want," Goten stated. "I'm feeling tired anyways...."  
  
"Alright, you get some sleep then - I'll make it up to you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Tell Mar I said hi," Goten said, then hung up.  
  
Trunks blinked at the phone, then set it down. "He says hello."  
  
"He was tired, huh?" Marron asked, playing with her hair a bit.  
  
"That's what he said," Trunks shrugged, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. "So, you still want to go to New York?"  
  
"Only if you want to go... I mean, I don't want you to take me just 'cause _I_ want to go..." Marron stated.  
  
"Why shouldn't I take you just because you want to go?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I would think that was an excellent reason."

* * *

.

* * *

**September 15, 799 - Saturday**

* * *

.

* * *

Trunks touched down in a darkened alley near Marron's apartment, before offering his arm to walk her to her door in the short hours before sunrise.  
  
Marron yawned. "You know, we should have scheduled some sleep time in there," she chuckled. "I'm beat."  
  
"Well it's saturday," Trunks said softly as they walked, "so I'm sure that'll workout just fine."  
  
Marron nodded. "Good thing my bowling league is at night," she chuckled.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "I suppose so." He smiled as he held the door to the building open for her.  
  
Marron smiled and walked in, stopping in the doorway. "I can find my way home from here, Trunks.... normally men aren't allowed in the dorms after midnight."  
  
"So I can pick you up from your room, but I can't walk you to it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess rules are rules," He smiled.  
  
"You picked me up before midnight.... that's the difference," she stated, tapping his nose.  
  
He chuckled. "But it's almost Six A.M.... so that's before midnight," he teased.  
  
"But the sun hasn't risen yet," she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"It's been risen for a while in New York," he teased. "But I guess I'll have to abide by the rules if I want to take you out again, hmm?" he asked softly.  
  
Marron wrinkled his nose. "You'd better... if you ever plan on coming upstairs again."  
  
Trunks chuckled, tapping her on the nose, "Then I will. When can I see you again?" he asked, hopeful.  
  
Marron thought for a moment. "Ten, when they let guys back inside," she winked.  
  
Trunks grinned, laughing, "Well, I'd love to do that, but I should probably let Goten have the night off tomorrow," he said, smiling.  
  
"Bring him with you," Marron wiggled her eyebrows. "He's been here often enough that they know him already...."  
  
Trunks's eyebrows nearly raised to his hairline, dubiously. "We do that, and we've got the chibi's too," he reminded.  
  
Marron laughed. "You guys can come watch me bowl... and maybe play a few games too, and the kids can come also!"  
  
He chuckled, "I tell you what, I'll pitch the idea to Goten when we're awake enough to communicate? Also... can I have your phone number?" he asked - suddenly realising he didn't have it.  
  
Marron nodded, reaching into her purse and pulling out a business card that had her e-mail and cell phone number on it. "Just don't call until after 2, ok?"  
  
"Class?" he asked, putting it into his wallet.  
  
"CLASS!" she scoffed. "Hell no, that's when I wake up!"  
  
"That so? You have a FAR better schedule than I did, then," he chuckled.  
  
"I cheated and got night classes... I'm SO not a morning person."  
  
"I know the feeling - though unfortunately with my lifestyle, morning is a dreaded necessity. So... I suppose now is when I bid you 'good morning' and let you go to sleep, hm?"  
  
"Would probably be the best." Marron smiled, then yawned again, hiding her mouth halfway with a hand.  
  
He brought up a hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Then you sleep sweet, okay? I'll call you sometime later today when I've figured out what's going on tonight."  
  
"OK." She turned to walk inside, then looked back at Trunks, smiling hesitently.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, wanting to kiss her, but not wanting to seem like he was someone he hadn't been for a long time.  
  
Marron smiled. "Goodnight Trunks," she stated, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
  
He smiled, accepting it, then kissing her cheek in return. "Goodnight, sweet Marron."  
  
Marron smiled, then turned and went inside.

* * *

.

* * *

Trunks made it home, quietly closing the door behind him with a yawn, kicking off his shoes so he wouldn't muddy the carpet. He listened, ready to hear if anyone was awake yet. if he was lucky, he still had two or three hours he could slip in some sleep....  
  
From the back bedroom, one of the twins was sniffling, not sure whether to wake up and cry or not.  
  
With a sigh, Trunks loosened his necktie, letting both ends of the bow hang loose as he unbuttoned the two top ones - creeping quietly toward the back room to look in on them.  
  
The whimpering got louder as the infant realized her diaper was wet, and her stomach growled.  
  
"Oh Teena," Trunks sighed, shaking his head, picking her up and bringing her to the changer. "Shhhh, it's okay."  
  
Teena looked at Trunks and wrinkled her nose, starting to cry. She didn't like being changed.  
  
"Shhshhshhh," Trunks looked around, found a binkie, and put it in her mouth, "I'll be done real quick then we'll get you a bottle, okay?"  
  
Teena just started to cry more, and Gotenks stirred, hearing his sister's cries.  
  
Trunks swiftly finished, crooking her in one arm, bouncing her a little, "Shh shh shh, it's okay, c'mon, lemme change your brother and you can have a bottle while I'm doing that, then I'll cuddle you both, oaky?"  
  
Teena just whimpered, then nuzzled into Trunks' arms.  
  
Trunks lay his daughter down back in the crib, giving her a bottle for the moment, before picking up Gotenks and bringing him to the changer, attempting to give him a swift change as well.  
  
Gotenks just opened his eyes and looked at Trunks, watching him with a very thoughtful look.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "You're so much like Goten," he said softly, finishing to change him before lifting him up and giving him a bottle. One handed he pulled Teena up as well, and moved to sit in the rocker with them as they drank, not caring if they got formula on his tux at all.  
  
Teena cooed and reached up to bat Trunks' hair, giggling a bit. Gotenks just stared.  
  
Trunks chuckled, shaking his head a little so the bits that'd gotten loose from flying would brush her fingertips, then he yawned a large yawn.  
  
"If you want to go to bed, I'll take them," Goten said softly from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, wearing a pair of scrub bottoms, his chest bare.  
  
Trunks blinked his eyes, looking up at Goten, "You sure - you can sleep in some more if you want, I'm already here," He said, before yawning again.  
  
Goten nodded. He ran a hand through his short hair, it still hadn't grown back from the short cut he had had as a female. "You're tired..."  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Trunks asked, not getting up.  
  
Goten just shrugged. "I got some sleep, but after three, with you not being here..." he shook his head. "Just was a bit worried, that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry - New York's a bit of a flight... that's why I called before we left."  
  
Goten nodded. "I understand," he said softly, a bit of sadness in his voice, trying to be disguised but not doing a good job at it.  
  
"Goten..?"  
  
"Sorry, guess I'm still a bit tired," he yawned. "So what did you guys do?"  
  
"Eiffel Tower, Statue of Liberty... had breakfast at a cafe," Trunks smiled.  
  
"Trunks... the Eiffle Tower is in Paris," Goten pointed out.  
  
"I'm tired," Trunks whimpered, "I meant the Empire State Building... starts with an E.. gimme a break..."  
  
Goten chuckled. "I knew what you meant, I was just teasing ya." He walked into the room and picked Gotenks up, cradling the little boy in his arms while Teena grabbed onto one of Trunks' locks and pulled.  
  
"Ow..." Trunks dropped his head a little, "Strong..." he yawned, "Grip there, girl...."  
  
"She's your daughter," Goten chuckled, kissing Gotenk's forehead. The little boy smiled, then grabbed Goten's nose a bit. "Ow, ok, let go Papa's nose..."  
  
A soft snore came from the chair, Trunks having fallen asleep, his head drooping.  
  
Goten looked over and smiled. He pried Gotenks free from his nose and lay the baby boy in the crib, handing him a bottle. He then walked over and went to pick up Teena, trying to free her hand from Trunks's hair.  
  
And Trunks slept soundly through it all... between being up for an insane amount of time, he'd also flown the equivalent of around the world, and was exhausted. He wasn't, after all, keeeping himself in fighter's condition anymore.  
  
Goten carried Teena to the crib and lay her beside her brother. The twins curled up together, and were soon back asleep. Goten leaned over and watched them for a bit, reaching out to stroke their faces.  
  
After a bit, he stood up, and checked on Truten a moment, then walked over and placed a blanket over Trunks. He then leaned over and kissed Trunks's forehead gently. _I love you... I just wish you'd let me..._ he whispered softly in his mind, then walked out and closed the door almost all the way.

* * *

.

* * *

TBC - Please Review! 


	70. 69 November 26,29,30, 799 MThF

Reviewer Corner:  
  
pannybaby123: (69) whee!!!  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (69) have tissues ready for this chapter....  
  
animeprincess1452: (69) aren't the kids cute though? hehe.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (69) because it is! hah!  
  
Tatoosh: (69) it is, isn't it. Oh, and Trunks would never EVER take the kids from Goten. EVER.  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (69) Because it's a play, and it's different enough from their lives that he didn't see it. Poor dear Goten.... So glad you were glad to return from vacation!  
  
crashbaptiste: (69) see second author's note. XD  
  
Candy the Duck: (69) read on, dear friend, read on.  
  
ladybugg: (69) Glad you like!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (69) it's okay :) -- LOL suck but be fun... I'm sure the boys would say something entirely inappropriate about that. :)

* * *

.

* * *

A/N1: THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing, the reviews give us something to smile about on stressy days!  
  
A/N2: Several people have asked what the age difference between Marron and Trunks is - and though I answered them in R.C. - I figure it'll be best if I say it in an author's note, that way it doesn't get asked again :) -- Marron's roughly only four years younger than Trunks, she's in her graduate program. So, she's in her late twenties, he in his early thirties still.  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine  
**November 26, 799 - Monday**

* * *

.

* * *

Marron was in the back bedroom with the children, trying to get Truten to lie down for a nap, but the child kept on blowing raspberries. "Stop it," she laughed. "It's nap time, you're suppose to sleep!" she tossed another pillow onto her bed - which Truten immediately plopped onto with a giggle.  
  
Goten was in the kitchen, working to make the hot chocolate. "Want marshmallows?" he called out.  
  
"Yes please!" she called back.  
  
Truten pulled herself up and started to reach for Marron's hair, "Yellow!"  
  
"No no no no no, sleeeeeep..." Marron said, trying to push Truten to lie back down in the pillow fort.  
  
"You're going to have to just lock her in the room... she'll put herself to sleep," Goten stated.  
  
Truten laughed and squealed as Marron called back, "You sure?!"  
  
"Yeah.... she'll scream a bit, but that's about it."  
  
Marron looked at the toddler then sighed, "If you say so..." and went to the door, closing it behind her. True to form, the child started some horrendous screaming.  
  
She winced.  
  
Goten walked over and took Marron's hand, leading her away. "I have to do it everyday. Trust me, she'll be fine."  
  
"But she sounds so distressed," she bit her lip, looking over her shoulder at the door, as Goten led her away.  
  
"Once she realizes we're not coming back, she'll go and play with her toys until she falls asleep," Goten explained.  
  
"Well.. she's _your_ daughter I guess..." Marron seemed unconvinced, but a moment later the crying stopped and there was a happy squeal, then a thud of blocks.  
  
Goten chuckled, "See?"  
  
Marron just shook her head, "Why doesn't she just go to sleep then?"  
  
"She has my hyperness," Goten chuckled, sitting down at the kitchen table and stirring his hot chocolate.  
  
She sat down in a chair to his side, stirring her own, "Thanks for inviting me over, Things are really crazy right now with finals."  
  
"I'm sure... I remember them very well... thank Kami Trunks and I were good cheaters," he smirked.  
  
"Cheaters?" Marron laughed, "And here I thought you didn't have a dishonest bone in your body, Goten."  
  
Goten just sipped his cocoa. "I'm not all sweet and innocent, Marron... I have three kids to prove it."  
  
"What does being a father have to do with anything?" Marron asked lightly. "Innocent people have children all the time."  
  
Goten rubbed his neck. "Yeah, well, it's more like how they were concieved..." he chuckled.  
  
Marron blushed slightly, chuckling as she took a sip of her cocoa as she watched him.  
  
"So, how do you think you're doing so far?" Goten asked. "I mean, think you'll graduate on time?"  
  
"I think so, unless I flunk my final next Wednesday," she said with a smile, "Which I really doubt - I've pretty much got it in the bag, I think."  
  
"That's awesome," Goten smiled. "We'll all have to go out and party afterwards. I bet my mom will watch the kids for the night."  
  
"That would be great!" Marron grinned.  
  
"So... um..." Goten looked into his cup. "How are you and Trunks doing? I don't see him that much anymore since you two started dating."  
  
She smiled, "Things are going really well, he's probably one of the more attentive boyfriends I've ever had," she said with a chuckle, taking a sip of the hot cocoa.  
  
"Yeah..." Goten sighed, then stood up. "Come on, let's watch a movie while the kids sleep."  
  
"Sure," she smiled, standing up. As his back was turned she frowned slightly... wondering.  
  
Walking to the movie rack, he scanned the movies until he found one. "Wanna watch 50 First Dates?"  
  
"Oh I love that movie! Yes!" Marron went to curl up a little on the couch.  
  
Goten smiled and flopped onto the couch next to her, holding the controller. "I love Adam Sandler."  
  
"Me too, though I have to admit, I get a real kick out of Sean Astin's lisp," she giggled.  
  
"The lisping hobbit," Goten chuckled, leaning over to wrap his arm around Marron comfortably.  
  
Marron leaned into him, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging onto it while she rested her head on his shoulder as the movie opened.  
  
Goten smirked and watched the movie, engrossed in it.  
  
Marron watched as well, though she found herself, part way through, looking up at Goten and wondering. She'd been with Trunks for a few months now, and she wouldn't say she didn't enjoy her time with him. She knew he may want to pursue something a bit more serious - but she had to know.... She really enjoyed spending time with Goten too, he was a good friend. What if she was making the wrong choice?  
  
"No! Watch out penguin!" Goten laughed and covered his eyes.  
  
Marron giggled, "You know, I think he has a thing about penguins," she said philosophically.  
  
"Oh, and what do your big textbooks say about men and penguins?" Goten teased.  
  
"Not sure, but there's something fishy about them," she chuckled. "Seriously though... well okay, I haven't really seen many of his movies, but the two that I _have_ seen, have prominent penguin presence."  
  
Goten thought. "You watched Billy Madison, huh?" Goten smirked.  
  
"It was disturbingly hilarious," she nodded, smirking back.  
  
"You so need to watch Happy Gilmore," Goten nodded.  
  
"Does it have penguins?" she giggled.  
  
"No, but it has a midget on a trike," Goten smirked.  
  
"Hmmm, is he dressed like a penguin? Because I kind of like my "Adam Sandler is Obsessed with Penguins" theory," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"He's also obsessed by crocodiles... cause he has them in Happy Gilmore and the Waterboy."  
  
"Maybe that's what happened to the Penguins," she laughed.  
  
"Croc chow," Goten laughed.  
  
"Grraawwww!" Marron clapped her arms like they were croc-jaws. "Next week on Crocodile Hunter... Adam Sandler, and why Penguins are a Croc's favourite food!"  
  
"A special one hour musical adventure!" Goten added.  
  
Marron laughed, falling back against him to their original position. "You're silly, Goten."  
  
"That's my lot in life, keeping my friends amused."  
  
She tilted her head a little to look at him, smiling sweetly, "You're good at it."  
  
Goten tilted his head down and smiled. "I've had a good many years to practice."  
  
"Practice makes perfect."  
  
"Yeah," Goten smiled. "So, you have any thoughts about what you want to do after college?"  
  
"A few," She looked at him a moment, then pushed up a bit and closed her eyes as she kissed him.  
  
Goten's eyes opened wide, and he pulled himself up and away. "Mar?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.  
  
She bit her lip slightly and sat back looking at him, "Yes?"  
  
"Um... what was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Well I... because I like you too, Goten and, well," she looked down at her hands. "I guess I wanted to see... you know.. if there was a chance-"  
  
Goten pulled back a bit, biting his lip. "Well, you're a nice girl and all, Marron... and if things were different..." he said softly.  
  
"How different, Goten?"  
  
"Well, you're with Trunks... and I, well..." Goten rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, but... Goten, I want to know if I could have had a chance with you... if I weren't dating Trunks?" she asked softly.  
  
Goten just lowered his head and stood up, walking to the kitchen. "I'm thirsty."  
  
Marron waited a moment, then stood and followed him, "I made you angry, didn't I?"  
  
"NO!" Goten turned, looking at Marron. "It's just... well... I love someone else, Mar... that's all."  
  
"... Oh," she looked down. Then she shrugged with a sigh, and looked up. "Who?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Just drop it, Mar, ok?" Goten asked softly, opening the fridge to look for a soda.  
  
She sighed, still standing in the doorway, watching him.  
  
"Marron, please, just drop it, ok?" Goten begged.  
  
"I didn't say a word!"  
  
Goten just reached into the fridge and pulled another can of soda out, tossing it to her. "I think Truten's asleep... I don't hear her playing."  
  
"Probably," Marron said, still watching him curiously.  
  
Goten sighed. "What?" he asked, feeling her gaze on him.  
  
"Who is it, that you're so in love with it makes you this melancholy?" she asked softly.  
  
"Marron, please... trust me when I say you don't want to know..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Goten... you know me - you tell me that, and now I know that maybe I _need_ to know. Tell me, Goten... who is it?"  
  
Goten slammed the fridge door shut. "It's Trunks, ok? I'm in love with Trunks. Happy now?" he bit out, pain in his eyes as he glared at her.  
  
Marron blinked in shock. "You...'re in love with Trunks?" she moved over to the closest chair and sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because he doesn't love me... he can't stand the fact that we're both guys... so he's happy with you, and I'm not one to let my best friend be miserable on account of my stupid needs," Goten muttered.  
  
"That isn't fair to you," she said softly, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, you can say the past year hasn't been that fair to me at all," Goten shrugged. "I'm used to it."  
  
Marron frowned, looking at the floor, "I think I understand...."  
  
Goten looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Everything that's been going on," she waved a hand. "I'm so sorry Goten, I never wanted to hurt you, you're one of the best friends I've got here in the city."  
  
"Mar, I'm not hurt. Not at all..." Goten turned back to her. "It's not your fault Trunks can't let himself love me as a guy... I'm just going to have to live with it, that's all."  
  
"That's just not right," she shook her head. "That shouldn't be it at all."  
  
"Well, it is, and we both know Trunks is too stubborn to sway his opinion differently." Goten sat down at the kitchen table, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Y'know... at this point in time, with what all the papers, gossip rags and real, keep saying about him.... I'm about the only person who doesn't believe them anymore..." she said mostly to herself as she went over and rubbed his shoulders a little.  
  
"What are they saying?' Goten asked, not lifting his face. He had learned long ago not to read those papers.  
  
"Well," she sighed, "Short form consensus is that Paris, a friend of Trunks briefs," she gagged purposefully over the name.  
  
Goten just groaned.  
  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Anyhow, she's come forward to tell the shocking truth - that while he was away on his supposed 'Peace Corps' mission - He'd gotten a few women pregnant, and - once the children were born - had their mothers eliminated, giving them to his best friend to raise - in order to keep his reputation unsullied. Furthermore, blah dee blah dee blah," she shook her head. "It's absolutely horrible."  
  
"This coming from an unmarried woman with triplets that are raised by a nanny," Goten growled.  
  
"Oh, she's claiming they're his too - but refuses to have the doctors take blood tests because she 'just knows the Briefs will pay them off.' Pfah! they don't even favour him one bit."  
  
"HA! They can't be his cause Truten is around the same age and he was in the 'Corps' at the time," Goten chuckled. "Everyone can vouch for that."  
  
Marron laughed, "Doesn't stop her from saying it... something about, 'a quick visit home, and just LOOK at what happened! doesn't even pay any alimony!' - Some days Trunks just wants to go hire a hitman, except it'd be traced back to him, and he feels horrible for those kids as it is, without depriving them of their... 'wretched bitch of a mother', I believe was the term..."  
  
"Yup, I think that's the one," Goten sighed. "And to think I was going to marry her..."  
  
Marron shuddered then leaned over and hugged Goten from behind. "Everything's gonna turn out okay, Goten. Call it women's intuition?"  
  
"Mar... promise me something..." Goten said softly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're not going to let what I told you change what you have with Trunks," Goten stated. "I love him, yes... but I want him to be happy too... and he's happier with you than I have seen in a long time, Mar... promise me you won't do anything rash?"  
  
"I'll always keep his best interest in mind," she nodded kissing the top of his head before she stood.  
  
Goten nodded and smiled. "Thanks Mar."  
  
"No problem."

* * *

.

* * *

**November 29, 799 - Thursday**

* * *

.

* * *

Three days later, at about seven in the evening, and Trunks had a slight spring to his step as he made his way to knock on the door to Marron's suite.  
Marron opened it, dressed in a pair of khaki's and a loose blouse. "Hey, you're early!" Marron smiled.  
  
Trunks smiled back, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth, "I got out of work earlier than I thought I would," he explained.  
  
Marron chuckled, letting him kiss her. She knew she had to figure a way to give Trunks back to Goten... they made _sense_. But how?  
  
"I understand if you're not ready yet - I found a really nice place on the coast I thought we could go tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Are we going to bring Goten and the kids?" It was becomming a common question... Marron didn't want Goten left out anymore.  
  
He winced slightly - was there something wrong with his company? "Well... I guess I was kind of hoping we could just go... just the two of us, this time?"  
  
"Okay, that's fine," Marron smiled, poking his nose. "Want me to drive?"  
  
Trunks chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I thought that was my job. But if you really want to," he shrugged.  
  
"Well, you know the way, so you'll have to give me directions... and I borrowed Bra's car for the day cause mine is in the shop..." Marron grinned.  
  
"It's really easy, mostly a straight shot on the skyway," Trunks said with a smile. "Ready to go?" _This is perfect, we should get there at just about sunset...._ "Don't forget your jacket."  
"I won't." Marron grabbed her jacket and shut the door, letting Trunks lead her outside.  
  
He slipped his hand about hers, walking down the steps and leading her into the chill November air.  
  
Parked out in the lot was Trunks's red convertable, the prize Bra had won from her bet with Trunks two years earlier.  
  
"Hn...." he didn't miss a step, though he felt a pain in himself, as though something were trying to warn him away. As usual, he stubbornly held on. "Can't believe she still has this thing."  
  
"She loves it," Marron stated, handing him the keys. "Says it's her prized possesion."  
  
"She would," he took them, "Change your mind on driving?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I figured you might miss her... " Marron smirked.  
  
"Nah," Trunks shook his head. Sure, he'd lost her to Bra on a bet.... his sense of foreboding was begining to grow, "It's kind of cold, so why don't we just take my car then? No drafts," he suggested.  
  
"If you're sure about it..." Marron reached over and capsulized the convertable, then put it into her purse.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, giving her the keys and leading her over to his blue porche, helping her into the passenger seat, before taking the driver's.  
  
Marron leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and smiling as she relaxed. It had been a hard day in classes.  
  
The car was started with a soft hum, and soon they were making their way toward the coast. Several times, Trunks would glance over with a soft smile - she looked _so_ pretty in the early evening light. His mind turned to a small box in his left pocket.... And he smiled, returning his attention to the road. "I take it you're tired?"  
  
"It was a long day..." Marron said, then squeaked a yawn, trying to stop it. "I'm glad the classes are over though."  
  
"Long semester, ne?" he asked with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, but only two more to go and then I'm DONE!"  
  
"I'd applaud, but I'm kind of driving right now, Marron," Trunks chuckled. "That _is_ a happy thing though. Ready for the holidays?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom and Dad want to take me skiing at Uncle 17's mountain home," Marron smiled. "Uncle 17 doesn't have company often, and Mom thinks we should invade him every now and then."  
  
"Brrr," Trunks fake shuddered. "I'll have to drop by sometime, make sure you don't forget about me," he smiled, glancing over to her before returning his eyes to the road.  
  
"I don't think I can forget about you," Marron smiled, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.  
  
She knew she had to do this... but she knew she was also going to regret it.  
  
Trunks smiled, "That's good to know... here's our exit," he said, carefully turning down it, and starting along the streets toward the seaside restaurant he'd heard about.  
  
"It's a beautiful area," Marron commented.  
  
"It is," Trunks agreed. "I hear the sunset out here is really gorgeous."  
  
"Well, if we stay long enough, we'll see it," Marron stated.  
  
"I don't see why not... It's nearly time for it anyhow," he said, wending through the streets toward the shore.  
  
Marron smiled and watched the seaside as they drove along, playing with words in her mind.  
  
Trunks had his own words playing through his mind... he had to do this perfectly, and the cool seaside seemed the right place. He hoped Marron would approve of what he wanted to speak to her about... it was important to him.  
  
More important to him than he cared to admit.  
  
It wasn't long before they were parked just outside a seaside restaurant, and though he parked, he didn't turn off the warmth of the car just yet. He smiled, "Look, the sun's about to set."  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Marron said softly, watching.  
  
He wasn't so much watching the sunset, thin clouds drifting across the sky, a pinkish purple hue dancing along them just as the line of night began to ride down. "At risk of sounding corny, I think my view's lovelier," he said softly, watching her eyes dance with secrets untold. Captivating.  
  
Marron blushed and looked down at her hands, playing with them.  
  
He reached out, placing his hand atop hers, "Why do you get embarassed? You're a beautiful woman, Marron."  
  
Marron sighed. "Thank you Trunks... but... well.." she looked up at Trunks, smiling softly. "We need to talk...."  
  
He'd heard that tone of voice one too many times. His smile faltered, "What about?" he asked, his eyes confused.  
  
"Well... I've been thinking..." She turned a bit more to him, focusing on him. "We've been going out for how long now?"  
  
"Three months, give or take a few days," he answered.  
"Yeah... well... Trunks... it's just..." Marron sighed. "Trunks, I really care for you, but I don't think I'm the right person for you."  
  
His face fell, "I don't understand. Marron, I thought things were going well, _better_ than well...."  
  
"They are, Trunks... and I wouldn't trade in a day with you for anything... but... I just don't think it's meant to be for us... what we have, it's like a fairy tale... it's so beautiful... I don't want to ruin it...."  
  
"If you don't want to ruin it then... why do you want to change things?"  
  
"Because... I know it's not going to last," Marron said softly. "I enjoy our time together as friends... but I don't think I can love you the way you want to be loved."  
  
His eyes shuttered down as he withdrew his hand from hers, looking blindly at the sunset. "Is there nothing I can say... _do_... to change your mind?" he asked softly.  
  
Marron shook her head. "No... but that doesn't mean I don't want you to still be my friend, Trunks."  
  
He dropped his head, letting out a small mirthless laugh, a faint smile touching his lips. "I see...." He looked over at her, his eyes closed off, but he smiled. "I won't take it back though - you are a very beautiful woman, Marron, and I would be honoured if you'd let me treat you to supper here anyhow."  
  
Marron leaned over and hugged him. "It's be an honour, Trunks."  
  
He closed his eyes tightly as he hugged her back, kissing her cheek as he pulled back.  
  
Marron smiled. "Come on, I'm hungry," she smiled, winking.  
  
He smiled back, an empty smile, as he turned off the car and got out - to help her out and escort her to their last meal together.

* * *

.

* * *

As every time before, Trunks helped Marron out of the car, though he did not hold her hand, as he escorted her back to her dormroom.  
  
"You don't have to escort me this time, if you don't want to," Marron stated. "I'd understand if you just want to go home...."  
  
"It's alright, Marron."  
  
Marron looked at Trunks and smiled. "Are you really going to be ok?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked, smiling slightly in return.  
  
"No, cause I know Goten will kick your butt if you don't cheer up," Marron stated.  
  
He nodded, "Probably," and they were at her door. "Goodnight, Sweet Marron," He said, touching her cheek with his fingertips sadly, before he closed his hand and turned, walking away.  
  
"Goodnight Trunks..." Marron whispered softly. "I hope you'll soon open your eyes and find out the one who _really_ loves you...."  
  
His keen hearing caught her words. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way swiftly down the stairs, capsulising his car and flying as hard, and as fast as he could.

* * *

.

* * *

**November 30, 799 - Friday - Two-thirty A.M.**

* * *

.

* * *

Trunks was sat, perched on the corner of the low rail about the living-room Balcony, staring at something small, glinting in his hand.  
  
Goten had laid out on the bed in his jeans for a bit, hoping Trunks and Marron would have come back earlier. He glanced over at the clock, realising it was past two in the morning. Usually they would have called if they were going to be this late.... He walked out of the bedroom, stretching from sleep as he walked to the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
As he walked through the livingroom, he turned to look at the balcony, stopping at the sight of Trunks. He rubbed his eyes and walked over and knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey...."  
  
"Hey..." Trunks's voice was quiet... empty seeming.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten asked, hearing the change in tone of Trunks's voice.. one that had been so happy recently.  
  
"Took Marron to the coast... to see the sunset..." he turned his palm, the stars and streetlights causing the something within to glint. He sighed, looking at it.  
  
Goten looked at it, then bit his lip. "I take it it wasn't a happy thing?"  
  
"I was going to propose...." He said softly, gripping his fist around the ring in his hand.  
  
"Oh..." Goten said softly, then looked up. "Going to?"  
  
"Never got the chance... Marron broke it off," he said quietly, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry Trunks," Goten said, looking away. A spark of anger rose. He was going to kill her.  
  
"She said it was too much like a fairy tale... she didn't want to ruin it.... She said she didn't think she could love me the way I wanted to be loved," he scoffed, turning on the rail and landing on the balcony, leaning back against it, opening his hand to look at the ring; his palm began to glow.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks, his eyebrows raised. "I don't understand.... Wait... what are you doing?"  
  
The gold of the ring began to melt, splashing onto the deck. "They say diamonds are forever... the hardest substance.... I bet I could break it," he said quietly, watching the gold melt away, rolling off his hand and leaving the clear stone behind.  
  
Goten walked over and placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder. "Trunks..."  
  
His face was etched with pain, his eyes empty seeming - the stone cracked, "See? Nothing lasts... nothing," It cracked again, breaking in his palm, and he turned it slowly, dropping the diamond shards into the gold on the balcony floor.  
  
"You want to talk?" Goten asked. "You know I'm here to listen..."  
  
"Hn," Trunks closed his eyes. "Goten.... I don't get it. What's so terrible about me... that no woman wants anything to do with me? Am I still that horrible a man?" he asked quietly. "What is it that makes it so bad to stick around, even if it's a so-called fairytale?" the light in his palm died out as the last shard of diamond fell to the ground.  
  
The gold on the balcony was already cooling, the diamond shards sparkling in it as though a pendant.  
  
Goten knelt down to poke at the mess, trying to form it a bit into a nicer shape, not really sure what to say. "I don't know, Trunks... probably because there's just one thing that keeps them from being able to admit their true feelings...."  
  
"Just because I can't love, doesn't mean I don't care," Trunks said softly, turning and heading to open the door back into the house. _It doesn't mean I can't be hurt...._  
  
"You know how to love, Trunks... you just won't show it when it counts," Goten muttered softly to himself.  
  
Trunks didn't respond, stepping through the door and closing it to a crack, going back to their room to fall into his bed, still clothed, his feet hanging off the edge as he dropped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Goten sat on the edge, waiting and watching the gold cool back into a solid form. He poked the diamond shards every now and then, making them form shapes in the gold. He also took off the saftypin on his jeans and stabbed it through the top to make a hole.  
  
When it was cooled, he scraped it off the balcony and walked it into the kitchen, washing the concrete and dirt off the back, then looking at it in the kitchen light. It was beautiful pendant now... maybe he would save it for later.  
  
But he planned on having a LONG talk with Marron tomorrow.

* * *

**TBC - Please Review!!! **


	71. 70 November 30, 799 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (70) twisty turney, roller coastery....  
  
animeman1: (70) maybe....  
  
Blue Tajiri: (70) someday, perhaps someday hehe. Glad youliked the 'play'.  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (70)hehee not the moral of the story, but definitely seems to happen a lot in this one, doesn't it?  
  
ProudSlytherin: (69) (AlisonSky: Hey, I hope I get some of those cookies!!!) hehee, cookies... Me loves.  
  
animeprincess1452: (70) hehe.  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (70) aww, I'm sorry! Glad you like the story, though!  
  
Candy the Duck: (70) yes, poor poor dear.  
  
pannybaby123: (70) :)  
  
Shinna: (70) Welp, we'll see!  
  
ladybugg: (70) =grins= wow, thanks!  
  
()()()  
  
A/N: THANK YOU all for reading and reviewing! I don't know if I'll be able to update in the morning before I leave for Dragon Con - most likely not -- so you'll just have to sit tight and wait until next tuesday! Also, considering the chapters are longer now, we are pondering on not updating QUITE daily, since often three chapters have been pushed together to make one, perhaps updating MWF or something of the sort. What are your thoughts, dear wonderful readers of ours?  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy  
**November 30, 799 - Friday**

* * *

Trunks called in sick to work that day, staying in the nursery and playing with the children since before dawn, claiming he'd been unable to sleep. Which was highly likely... considering he'd just had a fairly emotional blow the night before. With Marron's leaving him.  
  
Goten, seeing that Trunks wanted to just be alone, had left, and made his way to Marron's dorm. It was almost noon, so by the time he got their, the restriction on opposite sex visitors would have been lifted.  
  
Marron sighed, drinking a cup of tea while she read the paper, having just woken up - still wearing the shorts and T-shirt she'd put on for bed. She felt a little guilty for having broken up with Trunks, but she really believed she did the right thing, and was holding onto that.  
  
Goten was allowed in, security knowing him by now, and after answering a few questions about the kids to the dorm mother, he walked to Marron's door and knocked.  
  
Marron blinked, not expecting anyone to come by, so she got up from her suite table and went to open the door, "Hey Goten."  
  
"You lied to me, Mar," Goten stated, his eyes angry.  
  
She stepped back, not used to seeing Goten angry... about anything. "I don't know what you're talking about...."  
  
"You broke up with Trunks, Mar... after I told _you_ everything, you _broke his heart_!" Goten stepped inside and closed the door. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's what was best for him..." she said, stepping back a little more, wringing her hands a bit.  
  
"He's a mess, Mar! How can that be what is the best for him?"  
  
"Because I'm not in love with him the way you are - and it wouldn't last like that. He doesn't need me, he needs YOU, you need _each other_!" she bit her lip.  
  
Goten closed his eyes, clenching his teeth as the door closed. "It's not going to happen, Mar... we KNOW this... we talked about it already."  
  
"I'm not what he needs," she repeated, something she'd been telling herself for hours now - the guilt eating at her. She didn't want to hurt Trunks, she really DID care for him.  
  
"But you're the one he wanted." Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold pendant, sparkling diamonds scattered through it.  
  
She looked at the small pendant, "I don't understand."  
  
"This used to be a ring... until last night," he handed it to her, then looked at her eyes. "That's why he wanted to take you to the seaside, Mar...."  
  
"Oh kami..." she whispered, shaking as she looked at it. If it used to be a ring, "He was... he was going to propose? To me?"  
  
Goten nodded, running a hand through his hair.  
  
She put a hand into her hair, closing her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. "It's not right...."  
  
"It's not about what's right, when it comes to him, Mar... you know that... It's about what feels good."  
  
"I love him, Goten, I really do," she looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "But I can't... I can't do that to him, he needs someone who can love him _that way_... I love him like a good friend, I... Kami, we never even slept together, he's the nicest guy I've ever dated - but we're not right for each other, it wouldn't last!" it all came out in a rush.  
  
Goten leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "And he's never going to love me again... not unless I find the dragonballs and turn myself back into a girl..."  
  
"I... I heard he doesn't believe love exists..." she said quietly, looking down at the small pendant.  
  
"I know... but I know he can feel it," GOten said. "I see it when he's with the kids... saw it when he was with you...."  
  
Marron winced, a tear rolling down her cheek, refusing to raise her gaze to meet his.  
  
"He just doesn't know how to match the words to the feelings...."  
  
"If that's true then... then I really can't go back to him - I can't give him what he needs. What he thinks he wants and what he really wants aren't the same thing - I've been watching him too... and I just..." she shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't want me anymore, Mar..."  
  
"I can't give him what he thinks he wants," she replied. "I'm sorry Goten, but if you came here to try and get me to go back to him, it's not going to happen. It would have been wrong for us to stay together, and the fairytale would have had a far more gruesome ending."  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't hurt him, Mar..."  
  
"I didn't mean to... and what I promised was I'd do what I thought was best for him."  
  
Goten just sighed. "But is this really the best for him?"  
  
"I believe it is. I can't be a wife to him, I don't love him like a wife should. I love him, and I love those kids, and I love you... but," She took his hand and put the pendant back into it. "I can't marry him."  
  
"Mar... this isn't because of what happened... between us... is it?"  
  
"No, it isn't," she told him softly, closing his hand over the pendant and stepping back, wrapping her arms around herself with a sigh, looking at the floor.  
  
"Ok..." Goten closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Mar... he's so hurt... and I want to help him... but he won't let me."  
  
"Just do what you think is best, Goten... that's all anyone can do," She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah.... but is it what will help Trunks... or will it just make things worse?"  
  
"I don't know," she said honestly, looking up at him with an open expression. "But you know him better than anyone else does, Goten - you guys have been friends all your lives. If anyone can help him figure out who he is, and what he really does want and need - it's you."  
  
"If he'll listen to me..."  
  
"Trunks has never been one to listen," Marron shrugged, "But he usually listens to you. Or... at least he did when we were kids."  
  
"A lot has changed since then..."  
  
"Maybe not so much?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "Trunks was always the harder one...  
  
"To accept change?" Marron asked.  
  
"To do anything that wasn't right or 'natural'...."  
  
"..Oh..." Marron looked down again and sighed - "well, seeing how he was raised - always in the spotlight and all...."  
  
"I've been thinking about moving out..." Goten said softly.  
  
Marron looked up, "What about the kids?"  
  
"Don't know yet... probably take them with me. Legally, they ARE mine... my parents will help, I'm sure."  
  
"You're going to leave him alone then?" she asked, worry touching her tone. "I mean... I don't think he's ever lived by himself before, neither have you...."  
  
"I don't think I can stay there with him, Mar... feeling the way I do and knowing I can't have anything," Goten sighed. "And it's not like he won't be able to see them...."  
  
"If that's what you think is best, then..." she waved a hand, "Then it's probably what's best."  
  
"Trunks needs to figure out who he really is... and if we're hanging around, a memory of a life he could have had... it's only going to keep him from progressing."  
  
"If you need help packing up, let me know."  
  
"I'm still not sure yet, Mar... but every day I think it's the right thing more and more..." Goten sighed. "I just love him so much... I don't want to."  
  
"Don't want to stay?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"If you don't want to go, then why are you planning to?"  
  
"Because it's what's best..." Goten's voice trailed off, and he looked up at Marron, insight finally hitting home.  
  
"Even if it hurts him, it'll help in the long run... because it's what's best for him," she confirmed, tears shining in her eyes. She moved forward and hugged him tightly - knowing how it felt to feel guilt, even if you knew you were doing the right thing.  
  
Goten just hugged Marron back, taking a deep, shuddering sigh. He hoped it wouldn't come to that step... he really did. But there was no miracle to help Trunks, that much he knew.

* * *

.

* * *

By the time Goten got home, Trunks was still in the nursery, though he, and the three children, had ended up falling asleep in the middle of the floor. He had Gotenks crooked protectively in one arm, Teena in the other, while Truten lay snoozing on his chest.  
  
Goten stood in the doorway, smiling sadly. Again, the thought of hunting down the dragonballs entered his mind... maybe if he turned back into a girl again... everything would be alright....  
  
Sensing someone there, Trunks woke, opening his eyes. He gave Goten a slight smile, "Hey, where'd you go?"  
  
Goten smiled back. "Just went out to get some air and see if there was anything interesting at the fruit market," Goten lied.  
  
"I don't smell fruit on you," Trunks said quietly. "It's okay... it doesn't matter," he looked down at the children, then leaned to the side to kiss Gotenks's head as the toddler fussed momentarily in his sleep. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered to him.  
  
"Well, I didn't really get there... I just kept walking... I haven't just walked for a long time," Goten leaned over to sit on the floor nearby.  
  
"Aa," Trunks nodded, sighing as he looked up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out tonight? We could get my parents to babysit...."  
  
"Anyplace in mind?" Trunks asked mildly.  
  
"There's a new movie out... or we can just go out for dinner at Hooters or something...."  
  
"Nah... I don't really feel like going out.. unless it's a place that's noisy, dark, and has lots of hard liquor," he said, his voice still detatched.  
  
Goten sighed. "We could have a Halo marathon?"  
  
"We haven't done that in a while," Trunks nodded. "Sure... I guess."  
  
Goten smiled. "I can order us pizza and wings.  
  
"I'll go buy some beer when the kids wake up...."  
  
"Maybe we can slip some in their bottles to get them to sleep all night," Goten smirked.  
  
"Not good for them, stunt their growth," Trunks said seriously, not seeing the smirk as he continued watching the ceiling fan.  
  
"I was joking..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Goten sighed. "Want help putting those monsters into bed?  
  
"Nah... they're fine for now... I don't mind."  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure," Trunks looked down at the chibis a moment before closing his eyes.  
  
Goten jsut sighed and stood up, making his way back outside.  
  
Trunks sighed, "At least I've still got you and the kids around," he whispered to himself, just snuggling the children.  
  
Goten cringed a bit. "Yeah... we'll always be here for you Trunks... remember that."

* * *

.

* * *

After a while, Trunks had finally put the kids into their own cribs and bed to sleep before heading out to go buy some liquor. He returned with two cases of beer, and a case of vodka, as well as a bunch of new game controllers.  
  
Goten had ordered the pizzas and wings, setting them out on a large plastic tablecloth on the floor. He knew how messy he and Trunks could be when they tournamented.  
  
"Food here?" Trunks asked, dumping the cases down on the edge of the cloth, and the dozen controllers into the controller box. They should have at least twenty now.  
  
"Hot and ready for indigestion," Goten smirked.  
  
"Good," Trunks seemed less than enthused, grabbing some of the harder liquor and sitting down, plugging in some controllers.  
  
Goten gave Trunks a worried look, but sat down, handing a pie and bucket of wings to Trunks. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Sure thing," Trunks nodded, flicking it on and taking one of the pieces out of the box, tossing the whole thing in his mouth, and swiftly moving to choose his settings.  
  
Goten focused on the game as well, nibbling on a slice of pizza. He was going to figure out how to force Trunks to have some fun.  
  
Trunks, every spare moment, took a swig of his drink, barely touching the pizza as he focused on the game, on the controller, and on making the damn thing do what he wanted it to.  
  
"If you get drunk too fast, I'm gonna kick you ass," Goten taunted, going for a second slice.  
  
"Probably," Trunks muttered, focused on the game.  
  
"You mean you're going to let me win for once?" Goten asked in mock shock.  
  
"Probably," Trunks said, setting the controller on the floor and using it one-handed while he drank from his bottle. Then frowned, finding it empty, and reaching behind him for another.  
  
"Hey, you gotta make that stuff last all night..." Goten stated.  
  
"Why do you think I bought a case?"  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"HAH!" Trunks smirked, his guy getting past Goten, "Gotcha."  
  
Goten lined his gun sights up on the back of Trunks's head. "I got you..." he joked.  
  
Trunks got his character to tuck and roll... right into the wall. "Fuck," he muttered.  
  
"I always wondered if alcohol transfered through the controllers..." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Shut up," Trunks concentrated on the game a few moments before moving in a brief respite to open his second bottle, and down several gulps worth before going back to playing, taking a few bites out of his second pizza slice.  
  
Goten sighed and reached for a beer. "If you can't beat them, join them..."  
  
"That's the spirit," Trunks said... "Oh damnit damn damn fuck fuck damn!" he threw down the controller, it dashing to pieces as his guy died.  
  
Goten laughed. "And another one bites the dust," he stated.

* * *

.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	72. 71 December 1, 799 Saturday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
pannybaby123: (71) awww. LOL  
  
rose of vegeta: (71) it's a hard choice, isn't it?  
  
Blue Tajiri: (71) soonishly.... :)  
  
animeprincess1452: (71) here's to hoping.  
  
Phenomenon: (71) LOL  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (70) Thanks! and I did :) (71) I was pondering it. Five chapters.  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (71) very twisted. :)  
  
LadyFrightmare: (71) glad you love it :) And that's worthwhile enough a comment for me!  
  
Candy the Duck: (71) you have an odd humour sense....;)  
  
LadyKATT: (71) glad you're enjoying it! and I did.  
  
Tatoosh: (71) oh yes, my friend.  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (70) none at all? =shocked= As for the pendant, Goten still has it.  
  
crashbaptiste: (71) his pants, the safetypin did come from.  
  
ladybugg: (71) isn't it horrible? LOL

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for your reviews. Gonna update roughly every three days (3,6,9 etc). Mostly because I'm taking three chapters and smuching them into one, so you're still getting the same amount of stuff, just... more at a clip. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone - but with having starting to make the chapters longer, we're not too far ahead of y'all and need to catch up and get things done ourselves :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One  
**December 1, 799 - Saturday - 0300 hrs.**  
()()()

* * *

Trunks snarled and reached over, destroying Goten's controller in his hand so he couldn't move his guy. "Take that," he smirked.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hey yourself," Trunks laughed, finishing his bottle, eating a couple pieces of pizza while fishing around for a few more controllers.  
  
Goten wrinkled his nose. "Just cause you have a temper doesn't mean you have to fuck me over," Goten stated, downing another beer.  
  
Trunks just growled, pulling out the controllers, plugging in new ones, finishing his liquor and grabbing another.  
  
Goten was quicker though, and grabbed the bottle first. "You have to share..."  
  
Trunks growled, snatching at it, "The beer's yourse, vodka's mine."  
  
"But I want some vodka too..." Goten whined.  
  
"Fine, you can have one - but I'm taking six beers for it," Trunks reached over into Goten's case and pulled them out. "You're gonna get sick though, you had beer first."  
  
"I'll have more beer afterwards to counter the affect," Goten nodded.  
  
"I don't think it'll work," Trunks crossed his eyes, grabbing another liquor bottle and chugging it.  
  
"I guess we'll find out later." Goten opened the vodka bottle and took a swing, then grabbed a few wings and popped them in his mouth.  
  
Trunks dropped the drained bottle to the mat and wrinkled his nose, pausing to finish his pizza.  
  
Goten leaned over and unpaused the game. "No stopping," he stated, then proceeded to shoot Trunks in the back of the head.  
  
"ASS HOLE!" Trunks growled, ripping the controller out of Goten's hands and throwing it down hard on the floor so it shattered.  
  
"The kids!" Goten hushed.  
  
Trunks wrinkled his nose, "Then stop shooting me in the back of the head," he muttered, opening another bottle and tossing a controller at Goten.  
  
"Then stop letting me get you there...."  
  
"Fuckin Asshole," Trunks grumbled, grabbing some more drink, his hand missing the bottle a moment before he got it.  
  
"Nah, you don't wanna do that," Goten joked.  
  
"What tha hell?" Trunks blinked blearily, working off the top of the bottle before drinking, grabbing another pizza and working at it.  
  
"Just joking..."  
  
Trunks shrugged, wolfing down the pizza messily, showing definite signs of being inebriated.  
  
"Trunks is drunk..." Goten slurred.  
  
"So's Chiiiiibi," Trunks wrinkled his nose at him, taking another bottle.  
  
"But I'm a happy drunk," Goten said, downing his vodka bottle.  
  
"You're an idiot," Trunks grumbled, opening his bottle with some difficulty.  
  
"But you enjoy my company just the same..."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "Ya keep me saaaaaaaane," He snarked, drinking from the bottle, some of the liquid trickling down his throat and into his t-shirt.  
  
"Who said anything about sane?" Goten laughed, pointing at Trunks and spraying the beer over his target.  
  
"Ewwwww," Trunks put down his half-drunk bottle. "That's 'sgusting!"  
  
"It adds color to your messy shirt," Goten giggled.  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
"You still love me..."  
  
"Pfffht!" Trunks waved his hand randomly.  
  
"You know you love me," the alcohol in Goten's body spoke as he leaned closer.  
  
"'Course, you're my bes'frien'."  
  
"I'll always be your best friend... and the bearer of two of our kids..." he slurred a bit more.  
  
"Yep," Trunks agreed, taking up his bottle again. "But I had a harder time of it, so we're even."  
  
"Anthing you can do, I can do better..." Goten sing songed.  
  
"I can do anything better than you," Trunks snorted back - having watched that musical during his bedridden stage. He grabbed his drink and swigged from it. "Like drink more liquor than beer, you're gonna be siiiiiick."  
  
"Then you're gonna have to give me more voooodka!"  
  
"No, MY vodka!"  
  
"But you don't want me to be sick...."  
  
"But it's _MY_ vodka..." Trunks whined.  
  
Goten just pouted, his face looking very... feminine at that moment.  
  
Trunks tilted his head slightly, blinked hard, then handed Goten another bottle. "There, but the las' one's mine."  
  
Goten smiled and impulsivly leaned over and kissed Trunks' cheek. "THANKS!"  
  
Trunks pushed Goten away roughly, "Geroff!" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're an idiot," Trunks pronounced once more, setting down the vodka and blinking hard. "Dun feel so good...."  
  
"Maybe you drink too much..." "I had a case of vodka minuse..." Trunks pointed at the bottle Goten had, the one Goten finished, " and halfa that... I think that's six...." he pointed at his half empty.  
  
"Don't ask me ta do math drunk, Trunks..." Goten whined.  
  
"Kay.... gotta go," Trunks pushed himself to his feet and crashed down the hall, barely making it to the bathroom in time to 'worship the porcelin throne'.  
  
Goten just lay on the tablecloth, laughing.  
  
The toilet flushed and Trunks made his way back, flopping onto the tablecloth, reaching for a pizza, just tearing off the crusts and eating them. "Shaddup."  
  
"Trunks puked!" Goten laughed  
  
Trunks whacked Goten with the back of his hand, "I said shut it!"  
  
"OW!" Goten whined, rubbing his cheek.  
  
Trunk humpfhed and went back to eating crusts, grabbing the half bottle of vodka, and nursing it to wash down the bread.  
  
"You're gonna puke again at that rate..." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Fuck you!" Trunks growled, drinking as he ate. "I'll do what I want, and I wanna get drunk so much alcohol poisoning's whatcha get from usin mouthwash."  
  
"I'll make sure to tell the kids all about you when you're dead then," Goten muttered.  
  
"Don't bother," Trunks slurred back.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"T'them, I ain' even family." "Yes you are... don say dat..."  
  
"Jus' a fuckin' uncle - but that don' matter... don' d'serv havin' family anyway!" Trunks said, waving his bottle around angrily.  
  
Goten got to his hands and knees. "Don't say that! They love you!"  
  
Trunks waved his hand, "Bullshit - I fuckin went through fuckin hell for Truten, and she doesn't even try to call me Momma, or Daddy, it's just fuckin UNCLE!" Trunks threw the bottle past Goten, it shattering against the wall - the pieces crashed down onto their mat. "I'm fuckin NOTHIN!"  
  
"Then we can get the dragonballs..."  
  
"FUCK the dragonballs - they ain't brought nothin but SHIT!"  
  
"We can make them work dis time..."  
  
"That was supposed to happen two times ago! Forget it, Fuckin Fate's having a GREAT time with us, ain't it," Trunks sneered. "Fuckin can't even find a fuckin LIFE - all this whole thing, Goten," he spread his hands out, his power flickering toward super-saiyajin. "IT'S a fuckin LIE!!! A. Fuckin..." his eyes rolled back as he fell to the floor, passed out.  
  
Goten winced. He wanted to scream at Trunks, tell him how much of an asshole he was being... but he couldn't. Instead, he just grabbed Trunks and started to pull him to the bedroom.  
  
The balcony door opened, and there were footsteps as someone walked in. "Hn... pigstye."  
  
Goten turned to look at the new visitor, dropping Trunks' shoulders so he hit the floor. "Aw fuck," he muttered.  
  
"Hn," Vegeta stepped forward, and picked Trunks up, putting him over his shoulder and carrying him back to the bedroom.  
  
"I coulda done dat," Goten complained, following.  
  
"You dropped him, Brat."  
  
"Cause you scarded me...."  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Goten then clasped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"You better not talk like that around my grand-brats," Vegeta snapped at him, putting Trunks into his bed with surprising gentleness.  
  
"Of course not... and they aren't brats," Goten stated  
  
"Shut up and go clean up your mess, Brat," Vegeta ordered, getting up and walking past on his way to the kitchen.  
  
"I put down a cloth... we just need to pick it up and it's all done!" Goten smirked.  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"FINE!" Goten walked into the livingroom, grabbed the corners of the cloth until he made a large sack, then took it to the balcony and aimed for the dumpster below. "Incoming!" he shouted, then dropped it.  
  
"Ch," Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed two large pitchers, filling them with ice and water.  
  
Goten walked back in. "Whatcha doing, Veggie?" Goten asked, his voice still slurred.  
  
"Don't call me that," Vegeta said, grabbing two plastic glasses with one hand, the pitchers in the other as he pushed past Goten to the bedroom.  
  
"But what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like," he snapped. "You get to your bed, Baka son of Kakkarot."  
  
"Looks like you're gonna drown him..." Goten said. "And this is MY house... I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
"Hn," Vegeta ignored him - picking fights with a drunk son of a baka was not on his list of things to do tonight. He brought the pitchers to the bedroom, setting one on Trunks's bestand, with one glass, and the other on Goten's with the other glass, then - without a word, went back to the kitchen.  
  
Goten, confused, followed him.  
  
He pulled down four loaves of bread, and pulled out two large soup pots, carrying them back to the room.  
  
"You making oatmeal or something?"  
  
"No. Since you're so drunk, I'll spell it out for you. There's water. Drink it. There's bread, Eat it. There's pots, Vomit into it so you don't get it all over the floor," he said simply. He set the loaves on the bedstands next to the water jugs, the pots beside the beds. Then, he went to where Trunks was unconscious on the bed, and pulled the band out of Trunks's hair.  
  
"But I'm fine!" Goten smiled, then wobbled against the dresser as he lost his balance a moment.  
  
"Hn - for the moment," he said, swiftly pulling Trunks's long hair back into a tidy braid, using the band to hold the end together.  
  
Goten watched. "Why are you caring for him?" he asked after a bit.  
  
"Because he's my son," Vegeta said shortly.  
  
"So? That's never made you do so before... you've fucked our lives up... and NOW you want to care for him?"  
  
"I've cared for you both plenty of times before, Brat - you were too drunk to remember... you probably won't remember this time either," he stood and pushed Goten down into the bed - his mind briefly touching on the many times he'd carried both boys to their beds. He just never showed up as long as Goten was sober and could take care of Trunks. "So. Eat the bread, Drink the water. Vomit the alcohol. I'm taking the kids home for my daughter and the woman to take care of until you're both sober."  
  
Goten sat down, but still looked at Vegeta in confusion. "Why did you do it, Vegeta?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"He was so happy... and finally acting like a person again... and you ruined that... and now he's back like this again..."  
  
"He's a Saiyajin, he is a Prince, and he is my _Son_," Vegeta growled. He remembered how upset his son had been at the turning, and as soon as the dragonballs were reactivated had made plans to hunt for them. When it came near time for his child to give birth, he knew he would have to find them soon, and upon his wife's denial of the radar, went off in search on his own. How dare this third-class half-saiyajin brat accuse him of not caring. "Now shut up before I break my promise to Kakkarot and break your bones while you're drunk. Goodnight." He turned to walk from the room.  
  
"He'll always be your child, Vegeta..." Goten said, laying down on the bed. "Does it matter if he is a son or daughter?"  
  
"Hn, you really are an idiot," Vegeta said.  
  
Goten just lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he was out cold.  
  
Closing the door and going to the other room, Vegeta put a note on the door that the children were at Capsule Corp before he carefully put the sleeping Truten into her front pack, strapped it on, then took one twin in each arm after slinging their diaper bag over his shoulder - he knew the woman kept things for the babies at the house as well.  
  
He frowned to himself, careful to not wake the children as he left, kicking the balcony door shut. _'Does it really matter if he is a son or daughter?'_  
  
_Hmpfh, of course it does. If there is no son, there is no royal line,_ Vegeta grumbled in his own mind.  
  
Then, Kakkarot's voice came to mind, something he'd said decades ago. _'Look - you've always talked about our Saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people... Well its time we accept were starting a new race - one that can be just as strong, just as proud.. but not if were caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what is right in front of us. We've lost our old race Vegeta - lets not lose this one too.'_  
  
Vegeta flew through the air, his Ki raised to keep the infants and toddler warm. "Am I going to lose my son... because of this?"  
  
Truten stirred, whimpering a little, then looked up at Vegeta. She giggled and tried to reach for his chin, grabbing it strong.  
  
_That one is a saiyajin..._ he looked at the sleeping Teena and nodded, _That one too._ Then he looked down at the sleeping Gotenks, his sleek black hair blowing about in the wind as he slept. _Even with that damn human hair, so is this one... and this one is the son of my son, sired by him, birthed by another.... Even if it was Kakkarot's brat._  
  
Slowly, a thought began to insinuate itself into his mind - a thought that - perhaps.... Perhaps.... _Perhaps the line would not die if things changed.... Perhaps.  
  
_

* * *

Saturday, continued - 1249 hrs

* * *

When Trunks finally woke... for real, it was to a half empty pitcher of water he must have drunk during the night... and a pot of vomit with a lid on it, that he knew he'd have to throw away. It seemed familiar enough a scenario from whenever both he and Goten got drunk....  
  
He wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet, feeling as though the world was spinning as dinosaurs danced in his skull... so he simply lay there, flopping one arm over his eyes, and moaning discomfitedly.  
  
Goten winced at the moan, himself being in a similar situation, just with a lot less vomit... in fact, his pot was empty... but his loaf of bread and water were gone. "Shhhhh," he hissed. "Too loud."  
  
Trunks whimpered, "Never... drinking... again..." he said, very quietly.  
  
"You said that last time..." Goten stated.  
  
"Hmpfh."  
  
"Your dad took the kids for the day," Goten moaned. He hadn't forgotten the night before... he wasn't as wasted as he usually was.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Dad.... kids.... for the day...." Goten stated slowly.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"My... father... was here last night?....shit...." Trunks groaned.  
  
"Yeah..." Goten sighed. He wasn't sure if he should tell Trunks about their conversation.  
  
"I'm so dead..." He rolled onto his stomach and put his pillow over his head. "Who won Halo?"  
  
"I did," Goten chuckled.  
  
"You always win," Trunks grumped.  
  
"That's cause you get drunk first," Goten pointed out. "And badly too."  
  
"I feel horrible..."  
  
Goten lifted his head. "You sound it too..."  
  
"Kill me?"  
  
"Nah.... don't have enough energy."  
  
"Kay..." Trunks groaned and reached out, knocking the loaf of bread onto the bed and pulling it open, taking some to bite at.  
  
"You look horrible too..." Goten observed. "You got puke on your chin."  
  
"Shaddup..." Trunks wiped his chin on the bed.  
  
Goten just chuckled and lay his head back down, closing his eyes.  
  
"'Scuse me... goin' die now..." Trunks got out, closing his eyes.  
  
"Send me postcards from HFIL," Goten quipped, snuggling up to his pillow, eyes still closed.  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"And leave a few baddies for me to kill.." "Mmmpfh."  
  
"Thought so," Goten smirked a bit.  
  
Trunks pushed off the pillow and eyed Goten as best he could, with the horrible hangover he had. "Our dads were both here last night?"  
  
"No... just yours," Goten stated, his eyes still closed, his voice a bit sleepy.  
  
"Who got the stuff, then?"  
  
"Your dad."  
  
"I think I'm still drunk... I thought you said my dad."  
  
"I did... I think five times now." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Tha's 'mposs'ble."  
  
"No... saw it with my own eyes..." Goten stated. "He put you to bed, made the water jugs, brought the stuff over... we fought a bit, and he pushed me into bed to go to sleep."  
  
"You prolly dream'd that... my dad doesn't give a shit about us...."  
  
"It was him... if I dreamed it, then where are the kids?"  
  
"Oh fuck!" Trunks stumbled out of his bed, narrowly missing the vomit-pot, and held his head as he made his way to the kids room.  
  
Goten just chuckled and curled up in bed. He could reach his ki out and feel the three chibis, all happy and playing with their Auntie Bra.  
  
Trunks stopped when he saw the note on the chibi's door. Scrawled in his father's meticulous script. "They're at CC - when you're sober you can have them back."  
  
Trunks just groaned and slid down the wall.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten called, feeling the droop in Trunks' ki.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"D'you think it was him... this whole time?" Trunks asked, sleepiness echoed in his voice.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised...."  
  
"Doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Yeah, it does..." Goten stated, sitting up a bit. "I think he cares for you... somewhere deep in his sarcastic heart."  
  
Trunks looked up at Goten through the door from where he was sat in the hall. "Impossible."  
  
"Not really..." Goten said softly. "I've been thinking about some of what he said last night..."  
  
"Whazzat?"  
  
"Well... I mean, some of the shit he did recently was REALLY shitty... but... if you look at it through a different set of eyes... he did it because he cares about you."  
  
"Hmpfh..." Trunks looked down at the carpet and thought about it, still holding his head with one hand. "He was probably right, anyway...."  
  
"Right?"  
  
"...Yeah...."  
  
"...about?"  
  
"This whole thing," Trunks sighed. "If Leiko knew what happened, I bet she'd be laughing her ass off."  
  
Goten sighed and stood up, walking over to where Trunks was, sliding along the wall to sit next to him. "I don't get it."  
  
"Face it, Goten. The Fates don't like me.  
  
"Trunks, please don't start this again..." Goten sighed, leaning over to rest his head in his hands.  
  
"What do you mean again?" Trunks frowned. "I'm not starting anything - you asked me to clarify, I clarified, conversation over."  
  
"No, but you're starting down the 'let's see how well I can beat myself up this time' path," Goten sighed.  
  
"No, I'm just starting to realise maybe I'm not SUPPOSED to be the way I've been trying to be... that maybe I'm supposed to be more like Dad."   
  
"You were like that already, Trunks... remember WHY Leiko got revenge on you?"  
  
"Right, and it changed things, only to bring them back - it's like... you're supposed to be a certain way, and then if you try to do differently, you'll just get dragged around by the nads until you submit and go back to that mold you were supposed to be in, in the first place."  
  
Goten just sighed. "But you were so much happier the way you were the last two years...."  
  
"I give up, it's not worth it. I was fine, and happy, and content before this whole shit started, Goten," he sighed. "It's just fucked us all up the wahzoo."  
  
Goten winced.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Trunks sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I wouldn't trade our kids in for the world."  
  
Goten just pushed himself up and walked to the kitchen, trying his hardest to hide his emotions. _Not the kids... sure... but us...._  
  
"Don't start that again, Goten..." Trunks sighed, trying to push himself up to follow, but having to sit down again. He decided to talk from the hallway. "What we had was a great thing while it lasted, but we both knew, right from when we let things change - that it wasn't going to stay that way!" he whimpered.  
  
Goten didn't answer, instead reaching into the fridge for a seltzer water.  
  
Trunks sighed, and gave in to his pounding headache, stretching out on the floor. "I'm not coherent enough to talk about this right now, Goten... but when I am, remind me..." he closed his eyes and fell to sleep almost instantly.  
  
Goten just took a sip from his seltzer, standing in the doorway and watching Trunks for a moment. He then bit his lip and walked to the couch, getting a blanket to put over Trunks before returning and sitting on it, turning on the tv to watch the news.

* * *

TBC - Please Review! 


	73. 72 December 11,12, 799 Tues,Wed

  
Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: (72) I guess we'll see :)  
  
rose of vegeta: (72) spinning spinny spin....  
  
animeman1: (72) I sorry!!!! yeah... is all sadness....  
  
pannybaby123: (72) hehee, you're right, weird review - but ya made me laugh! So glad you love the fic!!!!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (72) Because there is? Caught up with ya on msn - so ya know I was away :) So glad you like!  
  
animeprincess1452: (72) oh the shock, the awe... stay tuned for another episode.....  
  
ProudSlytherin: (72) -chuckle- Vegeta's got a throbbing vein in his forehead right now, congratulations, ya got under his skin! LOL :)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (72) Sadness......  
  
Candy the Duck: (72) he does, doesn't he? He's so damn stubborn....  
  
Tatoosh: (72) Yeah, glad you like :) It would be... but yeah, too stubborn.  
  
ladybugg: (72) glad you think so :) -- and as for the video game thing, I have no clue! My brother's the same way. I think they're kinda like... revert to chibi-dom and throw tantrums or something.  
  
crashbaptiste: (72) They do sleep insanely well.... Also, glad you liked the Vegeta part heh.  
  
tsiabriefs: (72) LOL yeah, definitely. It would be a mess, all the way around. So glad you're loving it!  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL for reading, and for reviewing! Your reviews make us feel ever so special! Gonna be updating on the three's, since it's about three chapters smuched into one nowadays. Don't forget to review! :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile  
()()()  
_**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_  
()()()  
Chapter Seventy-Two  
**Decemeber 11, 799 - Tuesday**  
()()()

* * *

It had been just over a week since Marron had dumped Trunks - since his getting roaring drunk. He had fallen into a routine of getting up, going to work, then returning home and spending some time with the kids before going to bed.  
  
This was one such day, and with jacket on hall tree, tie undone, and shoes kicked off in the corner, he now was sprawled on the nursery floor rolling a ball back and forth with a squealing Truten, while Teena and Gotenks used him as a climbing junglegym.  
  
Goten opened the door, walking in with two grocery bags in each hand. "I'm home!" he shouted, kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
"In the nursery!" Trunks called back, a gate up to keep Truten from wandering through the apartment if he turned his attention from her.  
  
"I got some fresh vegetables for dinner," Goten called back, walking to the kitchen and setting the bags on top of the table. He had everything to make a fresh green salad and some shrimp to fry to put into it.  
  
"Sounds good!" Trunks replied, "OW!" He rubbed at his nose, Truten had gotten annoyed with him having stopped paying sole attention to her - and thrown a book at him.  
  
"HAHHA!!!" she laughed as he grumbled.  
  
"Attack of the chibis?" Goten called, laughing as well.  
  
"Yeah....." Trunks sighed "C'mere you!" He grabbed Truten by the ankle and pulled her forward, tickling her as he was, pretty much, pinned by the twins.  
  
"AAAHHH UNCKLEEEEEEEEEE!" Truten giggled trying to push his hands away.  
  
Goten smiled to himself a bit, then sighed hearing Truten call Trunks 'Uncle'. It wasn't fair.... but Goten had a plan in mind. He started to wash the vegetables and cut then up, deep in thought. "When Gohan changes back... I'll know it's time to go look... " he muttered his plans softly as he worked.  
  
Trunks finally let up mercy on his daughter, and she squealed, climbing onto his back with her siblings. "Uhn.... Truten... Hair... ow...."  
  
"And if I take the kids to dad in the morning just after Trunks leaves... I might be able to get a ball every two or three days.... if Bulma loans me the radar...."  
  
"GOTEN! SAVE ME!!!" Trunks called, unable to get purchase on their kids - small fingers grasping handfuls of his hair in tight grips.  
  
Goten put the knife down, then smirked and grabbed the camera off the top of the fridge before going to the nursery, camera aimed to take a picture.  
  
Truten was sitting on Trunks's shoulderblades, both hands full of lavender locks, going "Bbbbbbbbrrrrrr" as though he were a motor cycle, while Teena and Gotenks were sitting on his back, pounding him with toy blocks. Trunks's eyes were closed and he whimpered.  
  
Goten snapped the picture, laughing. "That's one for the wall," he stated.  
  
"Just get them off," Trunks whined. "I'll destroy the camera later...."  
  
"Oh no you won't. It's the last picture on the roll, and this one had Gotenks walking on it," Goten pointed out, putting the camera one the table outside the door before stepping over the gate.  
  
"You're right, I won't," Trunks sighed, reminded of something else he'd missed the first of.  
  
Goten reached down and got Truten under her arms, tickling her. "Let him go, cutie..." he said gently.  
  
Truten giggled, but held on, and Trunks whimpered as she tugged. "That's it... I'm cutting it tomorrow," he decided.  
  
"Why do you think I don't let mine grow out anymore," Goten stated, getting his fingers between hers to pry her off Trunks's hair, his own hair spiky and close cropped.  
  
"Know-it-all," Trunks grumbled as Truten finally let go of his hair, and he put hands to his aching head, the twins still banging on him with blocks - though that was much preferable to hair pulling.  
  
"Come on, I'm almost done with dinner... we can give them carrots to throw at you instead..." Gotem smiled, putting Truten on his hip.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he rolled his eyes, turning over and grabbing up the twins, tossuling their hair before following Goten out to the kitchen.  
  
Goten expertly slid Truten into her highchair and locked her in, then grabbed some carrots and worked to slice them into bitesized pieces.  
  
Trunks got Teena and Gotenks into their chairs, with slightly more difficulty, before grabbing a handful of cereal for each of them, to hold them over until the other things were done up, a handful to Truten as well, of course.  
  
"Get them... alone... can choose... I'll know..." Goten muttered to himself, thinking and speaking in intervals as he kept planning.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked up. "What are you muttering about now?"  
  
"Nani?" Goten asked, looking over his shoulder as he picked up some carrots and took them to Truten.  
  
"You," Trunks pointed at him, "were muttering about something. What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing... just talking to myself," Goten stated, then went back to making the two large salads.  
  
"Fine," Trunks sighed, slipping into his chair as he watched the kids eating.  
  
"Want to fry up the shrimp?" Goten asked, jabbing his finger at the bag of fresh shrimp.  
  
"Sure," Trunks said, pushing himself up and pulling out a large pan, setting about doing just that.  
  
Goten smiled, then went back to work. "If it works... back to normal..." he muttered as he sliced the cucumber.  
  
"You're doing it again," Trunks said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Goten sighed.  
  
"You keep talking to yourself like that, and people are going to think you've gone mad," Trunks commented, starting the burner on the stove, and tossing in the prepared shrimp.  
  
"I thought they already knew that," Goten smirked, looking over at his best friend.  
  
Trunks half smirked and chuckled.  
  
From behind them, Gotenks reached over and stole some cereal from his twin. "More!" he stated, very clearly.  
  
Trunks spun around and blinked.  
  
Goten did too. "Did he... just talk?"  
  
"Yep!" Truten said, throwing a piece of cereal at her brother.  
  
"More!" Gotenks stated, grabbing more cereal from his sister.  
  
Teena whimpered. "Mine..." she cried, then slapped her brother.  
  
"They... just..." Trunks blinked. "Holy shit," he whispered in shock. He'd... actually witnessed a _first_.  
  
"Shit!" Truten said and giggled, throwing more cereal at Gotenks.  
  
Trunks facepalmed and groaned.  
  
Gotenks wrinkled his nose, then started crying loudly. Teena, of course joined in chorus. Goten just watched in shock.  
  
Trunks snapped himself out of it and went over, picking up both twins and rocking them close, "Shhh, it's okay, suppers almost done," he said quietly, kissing both their heads.  
  
Goten blinked, then nodded, turning back to mash some of the vegetables up quickly and walked over with two bowls. "Here you go, kids... just for you."  
  
Teena looked at the bowl and smiled. "MINE!" she stated, and tried to wiggle free. Gotenks just sniffled and nuzzled into Trunks' neck.  
  
Trunks chuckled, letting Teena back down into her highchair, then taking Gotenks's bowl and putting it on his, picking up some to give to him. "See? All better now."  
  
Gotenks sniffled and looked at Trunks, taking short breaths. "M..ma..." he said softly.  
  
Trunks winced, closing his eyes and swallowing hard a moment. He then opened and smiled at the boy, offering him some more. "It's all okay - we're not gonna let you starve, Gotenks."  
  
Gotenks just shook his head hard and buried his face in Trunks' shoulder. "Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma," he whimpered over and over again.  
  
Goten winced as well, turning his attention to checking the shrimp and turning off the stove.  
  
Trunks just held him, rubbing his back. "Shhhhh, it's okay, shhhh...."  
  
Teena watched them, then laughed and threw a handful of mashed tomatoes at them.  
  
"Teena, no," Goten said sternly, then sighed and went to clean up the mess.  
  
"Shit!" Truten giggled again, throwing cereal "Papa Pickup!"  
  
"I think you created another first," Goten told Trunks, looking over at Truten.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Don't say that word, Truten, it's a yucky word only grownups use."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"WHY!!!!" Truten laughed.  
  
Teena laughed. "vie?" she squealed.  
  
Trunks continued rocking Gotenks, "Full of talking today, it seems...." his eyes were shuttered, sad.  
  
Gotenks was now just whimpering, nuzzled in Trunks neck, half asleep.  
  
"I think Gotenks is done for now.... keep an eye on the stove?" Trunks asked, heading back for the nursery.  
  
"Yeah, they're done as it is," Goten threw the paper towel with the mess into the trash, then went about finishing the salads for him and Trunks and putting them on the table.  
  
Trunks went into the nursery, sitting in the rocker with Gotenks, just cuddling him as he fell to sleep, rubbing his back. "Shhh, I'm here, it's okay...." he whispered.  
  
"Ma ma ma ma ma," Gotenks mumbled softly as he fell asleep.  
  
A tear slipped down Trunks's cheek, and he just held the boy - all thought of supper gone from his mind as he slowly rocked him.  
  
Goten ate a bit, entertaining the two girls, then looked at the clock. Trunks had been gone for a while. He wondered if he should check on them... after all, the shrimp was getting cold.  
  
Trunks was still rocking Gotenks, staring at an empty spot on the floor as he did so, trapped in thoughts of what had been lost.  
  
Once the girls had finished, he put a few raisens on the highchair table and walked to the nursery. "Trunks, is everything ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Trunks looked up, then frowned as he realised the time. "Yeah, everything's fine," he said, getting up and carefully laying Gotenks into the crib, tucking him in.  
  
"The girls are done... I can reheat your shrimp... they've gone cold by now..."  
  
"Not hungry," Trunks said, standing and turning with a shrug. "Is it okay if I go out for a bit?"  
  
Goten bit his lip. "I don't see why not.... are you ok?"  
  
"I said I was fine," Trunks snapped, then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just... I need to go out for a bit. I'll be back later," he reached for the shoes he'd kicked off earlier in the evening and started to tie them on.  
  
Goten took a step back. "Oh.... ok..." he sighed.  
  
Trunks finished tying his shoes, "Sorry," he apologised quietly as he pushed past. After kissing both daughters on the head, he left through the balcony, sliding the door shut.  
  
Even though it was snowing... his jacket still hung on the entryway.  
  
Goten sighed, watching from the nursery doorway. He turned back to look at the little boy fast asleep. "Don't worry, little buddy... I'm going to get your mama back... I promise," he stated firmly, then went back to his daughters.  
  
()()()

* * *

**December 12, 799 - Wednesday - 0100 hrs**

* * *

()()()  
  
It was late, just past midnight, when there was a slight thud against the door to the apartment, followed by some knocking.  
  
Goten, who had fallen asleep on the couch after putting the shrimp salads away, rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?" he called.  
  
"Lemme in," Trunks drawled through the door.  
  
Goten sat up. "Where are your keys?"  
  
"F'got'm," Trunks whined, tapping on the door again. "C'mon... 'm gettin' blood all over the entry...."  
  
"Blood?" Goten got up and padded to the door, only in his jeans and a wifebeater. He opened it halfway, looking out.  
  
Trunks was leaned in the doorway, a cut across his shirt and into his shoulder was bleeding freely, another across his cheekbone. His hair fell oddly, a large chunk cut out of it, his clothes were torn and dirty, and a black eye and split lip completing the look of bar brawler. The knuckles of his left hand, which he had braced on the other side of the door, looked sore, a bit torn from use. He smelled heavily of smoke, alcohol... and likely a few more illegal things as well.  
  
"Holy shit Trunks the hell happened to you!" Goten exclaimed, opening to door wide and reaching out to help his best friend inside.  
  
Trunks stumbled in, his other hand being revealed to hold a nearly finished bottle of sake. "Fight," He muttered, shaking off the help.  
  
Goten eyed the drink. "Yeah, well that happens when you're drunk off your ass," he chided, shutting the door.  
  
"Hmpfh," Trunks brought the bottle to his lips as he finished off what was left, stumbling toward the kitchen.  
  
Goten reached out and grabbed it. "You've had enough."  
  
Trunks snarled, then shrugged, "'sempty anyway," He went to the fridge and opened it, rooting around and coming free with a bottle of beer.  
  
Goten growled and walked over, grabbing that as well, then slamming the fridge shut. "Enough," he stated.  
  
Nasubi snarled, reaching for the bottle, "Give it back."  
  
Goten put it in the fridge and leaned against it. "You've had enough, Trunks. Go to bed."  
  
"_I_ will decide 'f I've had 'nough," He growled, reaching forward and shoving Goten aside before moving to open the fridge.  
  
"You can't decide shit," Goten growled, pushing Trunks back and standing guard over the fridge. "Go sleep it off."  
  
"I'm still awake, so I've not had 'nough!" Trunks growled, coming closer and punching Goten hard across the jaw.  
  
Goten took the hit. "If you want to drink, then get the fuck out of this house," Goten growled in warning.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, then - without a word - turned on his heel and stumbled back toward the door, grabbing his keys off the table as he did so.  
  
"And don't come back until you're sober," Goten added, going to stand in the hallway between the kitchen, livingroom, and leading off to the kids room.  
  
Trunks just snarled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Goten closed his eyes, checking on Trunks' ki, his own breathing rapid as he tried to push himself past his adreneline rush.  
  
It was stumbling down the stairs, then swiftly descended them and was still... unconscious.  
  
Goten collapsed against the wall, sliding down and breathing hard, putting his hands over his eyes as he bit back his tears.  
  
Finally, once he was under control, Goten stood up and went to the door, opening it and walking down the stairs to where Trunks was.  
  
Trunks was in a heap about five floors down, sprawled on the landing, his head against the wall.  
  
Sighing, Goten just gathered him in his arms and carried him back up the stairs, inside the apartment, kicking the door closed, then into the bedroom and dropping him onto his bed.  
  
Where he didn't move for the rest of the night.  
  
Diligently, Goten worked to clean all of Trunks's wounds, then tucked him into the bed gently. After that, he went and sat on his own bed, rubbing his jaw before laying down and going to sleep himself.  
  
()()()

* * *

**1030 hrs  
**

* * *

()()()  
  
It was mid morning when Trunks groaned, putting the pillow over his head.  
  
Goten was already in the nursery, laying on his back with Teena sitting on his chest, reading a book.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks crawled out of bed, over to the private bathroom, where he immediately set to emptying his over-full bladder.  
  
Goten's ears perked and he turned his head to the doorway, then sighed and went back to reading the story of the boy puppet to Teena while Gotenks was playing with his older sister.  
  
The commode flushed, and Trunks stumbled his way to the nursery door. "What happened, Chibi?" He asked groggily, rubbing a hand down his face. "I feel awful...."  
  
"You got drunk." Goten said simply in a clipped voice.  
  
"Oh... sorry," He looked up then balked - seeing the large bruise on Goten's chin. "What the hell happened to your face?!" He paused, "I'll kill 'em," he muttered a growl.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Goten stated, his eyes locked on the book.  
  
Trunks sighed, sliding to sit on the floor, his arms on the gate as he watched the kids and Goten inside. "Didn't mean to get drunk...."  
  
Goten just snorted and started reading again. "And everytime Pinnochio lied, his nose would grow..." Goten told Teena, then turned the book to show her the picture.  
  
Trunks sighed, pushing himself to his feet, and away from the door as he headed down the hall. He knew when his presence wasn't wanted.  
  
Gotenks walked over to the gate and reached his arms out. "Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma....."  
  
Trunks grit his jaw, his fist clenching against the wall as he pushed down the dispair eating away at him. He knew his son was just babbling... but still. It reminded him all too much that he wasn't a part of the family.  
  
Despite that, he went back, picking Gotenks up without a word, and bringing him with him into the livingroom to play.  
  
Gotenks smiled and kissed Trunks on the cheek.  
  
And Trunks cuddled his son, his cheek to the ebony hair, as a tear fell from his eye and he shuddered.  
  
Gotenks wiggled to get free, wanting to explore the livingroom.  
  
Trunks sniffled, letting his son down, wiping a hand across his eyes as he watched his son.  
  
Gotenks squealed and took off, waddling across the room to a bookcase and started to grab books, throwing them all over the place with a childish glee.  
  
Trunks chuckled, slowly crawling over, letting the headache keep him sane, and put the books back, just after Gotenks pulled each out. "No," he said gently. "They stay here."  
  
Gotenks giggled at this new game. He reached up and grabbed a photo album, pulling it down, photos going everywhere.  
  
Trunks sighed, "That's it... Here," he picked up Gotenks and set him by the couch, giving him a bunch of throw pillows to play with, so he could clean up the mess.  
  
Gotenks smiled and squealed, diving headfirst into the pillows and tried to do a headstand.  
  
Trunks chuckled, shaking his head before kneeling down and working to pick back up the photos and put them away.  
  
There was a photo in there, of Trunks as a female, laying on the bed holding Truten a few hours after she was born, Goten fast asleep at her side.  
  
The smile faded and Trunks silently stared at the photograph - memories he'd tried so hard to forget, coming down on him in a torrent.  
  
Goten stepped over the gate, holding a fussing Teena who wanted a bottle. "You ok over there?" he asked, seeing Trunks so still.  
  
Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, then abruptly stood, throwing down the photograph, and leaving through the balcony door. Shirtless, barefoot, into the snowstorm he flew away.  
  
Gotenks chased after. "NO!" he shouted, and tried to take off for the balcony.  
  
Goten quickly put Teena down and ran after him. "NO GOTENKS!"  
  
Trunks heard Goten shout, then realised the balcony door was open... to the balcony that had barely any railing. Swiftly he turned, flying back toward home, tears frozen on his cheeks.  
  
"Mama!" Gotenks cried, jumping upwards where Trunks had taken off, then screamed as he realized he couldn't fly yet... and started falling.  
  
Trunks swiftly flew, darting downward and catching his son, five floors down from where their top floor apartment was. He raised his ki to keep the child warm.  
  
Gotenks cried and clung to Trunks' neck while Goten stood on the balcony, only in his jeans, staring down. "Trunks! Is he ok?!"  
  
Trunks nodded silently, cuddling him close as he rose to stand on the balcony, coming back inside, shushing his son, cuddling him close and rocking him slightly as he kissed him all over his head, snuggling him, shaking.  
  
He'd almost lost his child... his son.  
  
Goten ran and picked Teena up, shutting the balcony door before corraling her in the nursery. Ignoring her cries of protest, Goten grabbed the comforter off Trunks bed and ran over, wrapping it around them. "Shhh, it's ok... he's safe...."  
  
Trunks was still shivering, even after the comforter was wrapped around them, kissing his son's head, holding him close, "Shhh... shhh..." tears flowed down his cheeks as his eyes were tightly shut. "Oh gods... oh gods...."  
  
Gotenks whimpered, cuddling Trunks tightly, his tiny hands clamped around Trunks's neck. Goten pulled them both into his arms and raised his own ki, trying to warm them.  
  
"Gotenks... oh gods... I'm so sorry... oh gods..." Trunks sobbed, clutching his boy to him gently, posessively.  
  
"He's ok now, Trunks," Goten said softly. "He's safe."  
  
"I didn't.. I thought I closed... oh gods..." he continued shaking, rocking his son. "I almost lost him...."  
  
"Just don't do it again, ok?" Goten said softly. "It's over now, just don't do it again...."  
  
"I didn't mean... I just wanted to think..." Trunks kept shuddering, sobbing, rocking. He'd almost caused his son's death. His _son_....  
  
"Shhh," Goten said softly, hugging Trunks closer, resting his head on top of his best friend's. "I know... it's ok...."  
  
Trunks let Goten hold him, too shaken to push away, "Oh gods..." he sobbed, tears flowing freely... as he held Gotenks close.  
  
Gotenks was breathing hard still, his fear mainly gone, and was now feeding more off the ki of Trunks. He whimpered and nuzzled closer.  
  
"Shhh, shhh..." Trunks kissed the top of his head. "You're okay.. you're alive, you're okay...." he whispered over and again.  
  
"You both are... " Goten said softly, kissing the top of Trunks's head gently, holding them both tightly.  
  
Trunks's sobbing slowly began to calm as he flinched just a little, but he kept hanging onto Gotenks as though he were a lifeline.  
  
"PAPA!" Teena screamed, crying from the bedroom.  
  
"Go to her," Trunks said, still slowly calming, hanging onto Gotenks.  
  
Goten nodded, then wrapped the blanket around them tighter and went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle quickly before scooping Teena into his arms and giving her the bottle he had forgotten about when he saw Gotenks fall.  
  
Truten now made herself busy climbing over the barrier, even as Trunks continued rocking Gotenks. "I'm so sorry, Gotenks... I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
  
Goten went and sat on the couch next to them, Teena in his arms as he fed her. "He knows you would never let him get hurt, Trunks," Goten stated.  
  
Trunks remained curled on the floor with his son, shaking his head, rocking.  
  
Truten finally negotiated the gate, and came running into the room, flinging her arms around Trunks. "No cry, Uncle - all good!" she handed him her stuffed bear.  
  
Trunks smiled sadly, accepting it, and pulling his firstborn into his arms, wrapping her into the blanket with him and Gotenks, where she patted her 'uncle' on the head.  
  
Teena squirmed free from Goten, bottle firmly in her mouth as she looked at her brother and sister in Trunks's arms curiously.  
  
Trunks kissed Truten's forehead, and the little girl squirmed out of his arms and under the blanket to climb out and onto the couch, watching them. She looked up at Goten, "Uncle Sad?"  
  
Trunks nuzzled Gotenks's hair, just so glad he'd gotten there in time.  
  
Goten just wrapped his arms around Truten, leaning back to hold her. "Yeah..."  
  
Teena walked over to Trunks and pulled on the blanket. "Me!"  
  
Trunks half smiled, pulling open the blanket and gathering Teena into his arms too, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Why?" Truten asked, watching her siblings with Trunks.  
  
Teena pushed Gotenks a bit to get in to snuggle with Trunks.  
  
"I don't know, cutie," Goten said softly, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know."  
  
Trunks heard them, but chose not to respond, cuddling the two he held, scattering kisses atop their heads. They were precious to him... all three of his children were - they were everything to him.  
  
"Give him ice-cream," Truten nodded decisively. It always made her feel better.  
  
Goten chuckled and kissed her head. "Want to ask him if he wants some?"  
  
Truten nodded, and wiggled down then went to hug Trunks from behind, best she could. "Uncle needs ice-cream?" she asked.  
  
Trunks chuckled.  
  
"I think there's some in the freezer," Goten offered.  
  
Trunks smiled softly, "Sure, but only if everyone gets some."  
  
"Yay!!!" Truten laughed, and ran to the kitchen, pushing a chair up to the fridge.  
  
"Whoa!" Goten chased after her, knowing just how destructive Truten could be in the kitchen. "You go keep an eye on your brother and sister... I'll make the icecream."  
  
"Okay!!!" Truten said, running back to glomp on Trunks again, then wheedle her way into the embrace with her brother and sister.  
  
This only made Trunks smile a bit. How he loved to hold his children. He kissed the top of her head, and she kissed his chin before touching his chopped hair. "Need cut."  
  
"I know," He kissed the three atop their heads again.  
  
Goten sighed and went to make the bowls of ice cream, holding the container against his bruised cheek a moment before scooping saiyan and chibi saiyan sized servings into the bowls.  
TBC - Please Review!!! 


	74. 73 December 21,22, 799 Friday,Saturday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (73) Awww... yeah. Please, continue reading too!  
  
Tatoosh: (73) No kidding. Enlightenment Zappage?.... heh. And the kids are the centre of his world, so of COURSE they can sucker punch him!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (73) (Trunks: owie!) hehe  
  
LadyKATT: (73) Yeah, my daughter's the same way - it is a frightening thing!!!!  
  
pannybaby123: (73) awwww. XD  
  
animeman1': (73) No kidding! That's what Goten thinks too.... It will... eventually... I think....  
  
tsiabriefs: (73) oo, I'm sorry -hugs-. Yeah it does - My daughter fell down the stairs to the basement (cement floor) the other day, scared the CRAP outta me. She's okay though. But yeah, Gotenks falling was meant to be a real heart stopper -hugs again- sorry if it hit too close! Please forgive? I know about mind going faster than writing, I get that all the time... but eventually you'll be able to tie those bits and pieces together -nodnod-  
  
Midnight Lady Frightmare: (73) awww... -reads ADiP lyrics- woah... yeah I suppose so!  
  
Candy the Duck: (73) perhaps..... But will it be what you think?  
  
ProudSlytherin: (73) Yeah yeah :) -- perhaps... No,! Not over hyped THEM! meep!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (73) if you like angst, you'll likely like this chapter too.... ACKS!!!! LOL, Nasubi's what Trunks calls himself in another story of mine that isn't on -laughs and rubs at back of neck- I was working on it at the same time and slipped. You're the only who caught it other than co-author -gives cookie- I'll have to be more careful when I'm betaing this stuff! LOL. Incidentally, Nasubi means eggplant... y'know, the purple kind XD.  
  
animeprincess1452: (73) hehe, I can believe it! yeah, he does. And getting his act together.... well, we'll see!  
  
ladybugg: (73) oops!? Yeah, it is a harsh reality. More Trunks and Chibi bonding at the beginning of this chapter too! Yeah, those kids are his world. :) glad you like!  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (73) Icks! -hugs- I'm glad you're better now! I'd wondered where you'd gone :) -- Yeah, evilness is fun. And showing another side to Vegeta is also quite fun :) As for Trunks realising...... -shrugs-. So glad you like it, keep tuned in!  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (73) Uhm... over there -points- :) glad you like!

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE! for your reviews! I've finally figured out an updating schedule and shall VERY MUCH attempt to keep to it. Monday, Wednesday and Friday -- And now tht's done, On with the fic!!! hands over some tissues and suckers  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three  
**December 21, 799 - Friday**  
()()()

* * *

Behind the apartment building was a small yard, and in that small yard was a half saiyajin, and three quarter saiyajins, laughing and playing together as they tried to build a snowman.  
  
Trunks chuckled, running to catch Truten, who'd started toddling off, yet again. He soon returned, plopping her atop the large round ball he'd just made, before going to help Teena and Gotenks with their 'snow hole' they were digging.  
  
"MINE!" Teena shouted, pushing Trunks' hands away.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Trunks chuckled, dumping a handful of snow into her hole.  
  
Teena wrinkled her nose, then pointed at it. "No!"  
  
Trunks chuckled, kissing her nose and pulling the handful out and plopping it in her snowpant'd lap.  
  
Meanwhile Truten was sliding down the large snowball, and was starting trying to make her own.  
  
Gotenks walked over and looked at the snowman carefully. He then squealed and went to tackle-hug it.  
  
Trunks turned around and laughed, only to get a snowball in the face, thrown by his eldest. Truten squealed, "YAY!!!!" before working at making another one.  
  
"Ball!" Teena laughed and threw some loose snow at Trunks as well.  
  
"Come here, you little rascal," he grabbed Teena and tossed her gently into the snow, tickling her as he was pelted by another of Truten's snowballs, the white stuff sticking to his once-again short lavender hair.  
  
Gotenks turned and went to tackled Truten in the snow, kissing her face as he laughed.  
  
Truten laughed, "Goff!" and pushed him down, dropping a handful of snow on his head.  
  
Gotenks whimpered at the coldness on his head and was about to start crying when Goten landed beside them. "PAPA!" Gotenks shouted, and stood and ran over to Goten.  
  
"Papa!!!" Truten squealed, getting up and running to him. "I beat you, Gotenks!" she shouted, running as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
  
Trunks looked up, smiling, "Hey Goten."  
  
"There's room for both of you," Goten stated, picking up Truten and Gotenks. Teena clamped onto Trunks leg and smiled. "Mama..." she said softly.  
  
"Hey Trunks... how was your day off with the monsters?"  
  
Trunks blinked, picking Teena up and bringing her over to where Goten was. "We had fun - hot chocolate, ki-smores, and now snowplay. How was your day?"  
  
"Great. I think I finally found something," Goten smiled. "There's a tech position opening up at Psedu Pharmocidicals... and they really liked my resume."  
  
"That's excellent!" Trunks reached his side and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll know probably at the end of the month," Goten nodded, kissing his two children on the head, then leaning over to kiss Teena as well.  
  
Trunks held the child up so he could do so, and chuckled. "Well, it's about time to go inside anyway."  
  
"Yeah... I think Gotenks's lips are matching his eyes," Goten laughed, raising his ki a bit to warm the two children in his arms.  
  
Trunks's own ki rose a bit. "Let's get these monsters inside then," he chuckled, heading for the back door to the apartment complex.  
  
"Right behind ya," Goten followed.  
  
Trunks led them up the steps, opening the door to their apartment and plopping down on the floor to help Teena out of her winter things.  
  
Goten put Truten down to let her get herself undressed while he worked Gotenks out of his snowsuit. "Stay still, you little devil," he teased as he tried to control his wiggling son.  
  
Truten sat down, pulling off first one boot then the other, flinging them toward the place they belonged, leaving a trail of wet snow in their wake as she giggled.  
  
"No throwing, Truten," Trunks admonished.  
  
"Sorry Uncle," she threw her gloves at him.  
  
"No throwing, Truten!" Goten said, seeing the gloves flying. Gotenks squeeled when he was free from the suit and took off running across the apartment.  
  
Trunks grabbed the gloves out of the air before they hit him, with a sigh, and put them down, finally getting Teena free, and letting her loose.  
  
Truten was having trouble with her jacket. "Help, Papa!"  
  
Teena took off after her brother, heading for the big bedroom. Gotenks was climbing under Goten's bed already.  
  
Goten reached over and dragged Truten into his arms, working the jacket off. "There you go, cutie."  
  
"Thank you!" she giggled, running off after her siblings.  
  
Trunks was working off his own boots, "Should I be worried that they're in our room?"  
  
"As long as the whips and sex toys are hidden," Goten smirked.  
  
"Sicko," Trunks stood, pulling off his jacket. "I'll go make up some hot cocoa."  
  
"I'm going to wrangle the kids," Goten smield, loosening his tie and taking his shoes off, then following after the kids into the bedroom.  
  
"You do that," Trunks chuckled, heading to the kitchen and getting some milk to heat up.  
  
Goten walked into the room. "Now, where are my three chibis hiding..." he said aloud, looking around the room. Gotenks giggled from under Goten's bed while Teena was hiding behind the hamper, her hands over her mouth.  
  
Truten was hiding in the closet, giggling.  
  
Goten turned to the closet first, opening the door and grabbing his eldest, tickling her. "Found ya!"  
  
Truten squealed, "NO Papa!!!!" she tried to get away, but just laughed too hard.  
  
Goten tossed her into the air, then put her on his shoulders. "Think you can find your brother and sister?"  
  
"Not tellin!!!"  
  
"Then I guess we're going to have to look..." Goten got on his hands and knees....  
  
"NO!!!" Truten squealed, grabbing onto his ears.  
  
"OW!" Goten cried out, reaching up to grab Truten and pull her off him.  
  
Truten let go, and started crying, "I sorry!!!!"  
  
"No, it's ok..." Goten snuggled his daughter, then put her on the floor. "You go find Teena and I'll find Gotenks."  
  
"Okay!" she squeaked, sneaking up to where she heard Teena giggling.  
  
Goten meanwhile peeked under Trunks's bed. "Nope! No Gotenks here!"  
  
"Got you!" Truten squealed, diving behind the hamper to grab her sister.  
  
Teena laughed. "Got you!"  
  
"Cocoa's ready!" Trunks called from the kitchen, making his way back to where everyone seemed to be.  
  
Goten turned and looked under his bed, then grabbed Gotenks. "Found you!" Gotenks squeeled and giggled.  
  
Trunks chuckled, looking in at them all. "So, everyone present and accounted for?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.  
  
Teena ran over and latched onto Trunks's leg. Goten pulled Gotenks out and tossed him into the air. In his hand was a tiny gray felt bag.  
  
Trunks chuckled, picking Teena up and tossing her on his shoulders as Truten giggled and ran out the door for the rest of the house. He looked at what Gotenks had and went over, "What you got there, kiddo?" he asked, reaching out.  
  
Goten looked at the bag. "I don't remember what's in that...."  
  
Trunks wrested the bag from Gotenks's hand. "Hm... what's this, Goten?" he asked, holding it out of the twins collective reach.  
  
"It's a bag," Goten said, moving Gotenks to his hip.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Duh, what's in it?" He asked, tossing it into the air and catching it, a playful grin on his face.  
  
"I honestly don't remember," Goten held his hand out for it.  
  
Trunks dropped it into Goten's hand, "Let's see, I'm curious."  
  
Goten handed Gotenks to Trunks and went to open the ties on the bag.  
  
Trunks held Gotenks, Teena still on his shoulders, as he peered over Goten's own shoulder.  
  
Goten shook the bag upside-down and into his hand two rings fell... the childlike wedding bands of Goten and Trina. Goten's breath hitched and he closed his hand quickly.  
  
But Trunks saw the small plastic rings. Recognised them for what they were. He closed his eyes a moment, letting out a sigh, and turned with the kids - acting as though Goten had succeeded at hiding them from him. "Who wants hot cocoa- you coming Goten?" he asked as he left the room, false cheer in his voice.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," Goten said softly, putting the rings back safely in the bag and pulling the strings tightly shut  
  
Trunks brought the kids all to the table, strapping the kids into their highchairs, Truten into her new booster seat, before going to get special sippy mugs for the three of them.  
  
Goten sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair and he worked to control the wave of emotions in his mind. Finally, his own mask back in place, he put the rings into a drawer and went into the kitchen. "We have cookies to go with these?" he asked.  
  
"In the pantry," Trunks affirmed, getting the cooled hot cocoa, now warm cocoa, and giving it to the chibis, before pouring mugs of the hotter stuff for Goten and himself.  
  
Goten pulled down a few cookies and handed them to the chibis and put the rest between him and Trunks, then sipped his mug. "Arigato."  
  
"Do itashimashite," Trunks said, setting down his own mug and pulling up his chair, sipping from it, unable to hide the lost looking frown in his eyes.  
  
Goten just kept his eyes respectfully looking into his mug, his own eyes hiding the longing he felt inside.  
  
"You okay?  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Goten looked up, smiling. "You?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I'm gonna go out for a bit," He said, taking a sip from his mug and standing. "I'll be home later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Goten sighed, then took another sip from his mug. "See you later."  
  
"...Yeah," Trunks headed to the door, putting on his shoes and jacket before leaving, carefully shutting the door behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, Goten pushed the cocoa aside and laid his head on the table, thinking, as his ears listened to the twins while they threw the cookiess at each other. _When is everything going to finally work out? **Is** it going to work out...? Please... someone tell me when the pain will stop, and things will go back to the way they **should** be..._ he thought to himself.  
  
()()()

* * *

Trunks spent the rest of the evening walking the city streets, keeping his ki low, despite the cold... not wanting to be found.  
  
Wanting to think. But... about what?  
  
He was sad, he knew that. Any reminder of his life a few years back, saddened him. _How come, every time life seems to be getting normal... something like this happens?_ he wondered... thrown back into the depression he'd been trying, for his children's sake, to claw himself out of since Marron had rejected him.  
  
He was lonely, that he knew.  
  
So lonely.  
  
Finally, he moved to sit on a bench in a park, on the other side of town. He watched the snow falling into his footsteps, and shivered.  
  
Then yawned.  
  
Snowflakes fell. Beautiful, white, perfect.  
  
He closed his eyes. Just a few moments rest wouldn't hurt before he walked home.  
  
Snow fell, and Trunks didn't stir.  
  
()()()

* * *

**December 22, 799 - Saturday - 0030 hrs**

* * *

()()()  
  
Just past midnight, the phone in Trunks and Goten's apartment rang.  
  
Goten jumped awake and scrambled for the portable phone on his nightstand, trying to answer it before the kids woke up. "He... hello?" he mummbled, having been asleep for about an hour already.  
  
"Mr. Goten Son?" a young female voice asked.  
  
"This is he..." Goten rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He looked over at Trunks's bed, seeing it still empty, and sighed. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, seeing as you're his contact in case of emergency... Mr. Briefs is currently in Orange Star Hospital, if you could come at your earliest convenience?"  
  
"Wait... he's where?"  
  
"Orange Star Hospital," the female repeated. "In Sataan City, north side?"  
  
North side? But they lived on the South end, there were hospitals closer than that! "What happened?"  
  
"He was found in the park and brought in, suffering from severe hypothermia - his condition is nearly stable, when he wakes it would be safe for him to go home," she assured him.  
  
Goten sighed. "Yeah, I'll come down... I just need to find a babysitter first. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Goodnight."  
  
Goten hung up the phone and lowered his head, then sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing his parents... his father could get here much faster than Gohan these days.  
  
There was the sound of a fumble, the phone dropping on the floor, before a tired voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Dad, it's me..."  
  
"Goten?" he was instantly awake. "What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"Trunks is in the hospital and I have to go down and make sure he's ok.... can you and Mom come over and watch the kids until I get back?" Goten explained.  
  
"Sure thing, let me wake up your mother and get dressed, and we'll be right over," and he hung up.  
  
Goten yawned and stretched, then went to go find something warm to wear.  
  
About five minutes later, Goku and Chichi appeared in the livingroom, and Goku called quietly into the house, "Son? we're here."  
  
Goten came out of the bedroom, pulling a sweatshirt hoodie on over his shirt. He was already in jeans and sneakers. "Sorry to wake you guys...."  
  
Chichi ran forward and hugged him, "What happened, sweetie?"  
  
"I don't know... the hospital called and said they had Trunks and he had hypothermia," Goten explained.  
  
Chichi tutted, "That foolish boy, going out in this weather. Make sure you put on a warm jacket, and don't forget your gloves, and a muffler...."  
  
"Chi, he'll be fine, let him go and make sure Trunks is okay."  
  
She pouted. "Be careful, you don't need to get sick again...."  
  
"I know Mom... I don't plan on it." He pulled his hoodie over his head and pulled the strings tightly, only his eyes, nose and lips showing. He kissed his mother, then went to the balcony and took off flying, his ki shining around him to keep him warm.  
  
Chichi went to check on the sleeping children, as Goku sat in the kitchen, wondering just how it'd happened.  
  
()()()

* * *

As Goten flew over the city, he shook his head, biting his lips. _Stupid Idiot... why don't you think about what you're doing anymore, huh Trunks? What's the point of caring about you if you don't care about yourself anymore?!_  
  
In hospital, Trunks lay unconscious, a tube running into his mouth to his stomach, introducing warm fluids, as well as an IV doing the same. Warm blankets covered him as they tried to bring his body temperature back to normal - and he slightly shiverred, finally... a sign that he was starting to recover, albiet slowly.  
  
Goten landed outside of the hospital and walked inside to the front desk. "Hi, I was called about my friend, Trunks Briefs...?"  
  
"Briefs... one moment please," the young girl at the receptionist counter flipped through the charts. "Ah, yeah, he's in room seven-twenty three, just take that elevator to the seventh floor, and it's down the hall on your left."  
  
"Arigato," Goten nodded, then went to the elevator. He followed the directions and soon found himself in the hallway outside Trunks's room.  
  
The door was cracked open, the sounds of a heart monitor, beeping ever so slowly, emitting from the room.  
  
Goten pushed the door open slightly, stepping inside. "Trunks?" he called softly.  
  
There was no response from the man, laying pale in the bed as medicine and blanket attempted to bring his body up to a healthy temperature.  
  
Goten sat on the edge of the bed, taking Trunks's hand into his own. "What did you do, Trunks...."  
  
Ten minutes later, a nurse came in to check on Trunks's progress.  
  
Goten looked up, taking a deep breath. "Is his doctor anywhere around?" he asked.  
  
"Dr. Asakura is with another patient right now, but I can let him know you want to speak with him," she said softly, checking the lines and the temperature of the blankets, making sure his skin didn't get burned.  
  
"Thank you..." Goten nodded, turning his attention back to Trunks.  
  
She continued about her work, then silently left the room. A little while later, a young, tall thin doctor appeared in the doorway. "You wished to speak with me, Mr. Son?"  
  
"Yes... I was wondering if you could tell me more about Trunks's condition."  
  
"Certainly," the young doctor came in, pulling up a stool to sit down, taking a quick look at the chart. "He was found a little while ago, asleep on a park bench, suffering from severe hypothermia. A patrolling cop was the one who found him," he glanced down the chart. "He seems to be mostly out of the woods, though it may be a few hours before he's conscious, another hour after that and he should be safe to go home, as long as he stays in bed for the next day, and warm."  
  
"I'll make sure of that," Goten nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Nothing as yet, but when you bring him home, make sure he has warm fluids to drink, soups would be good as well. There isn't much else we can do until he wakes up," he looked over, noting that Trunks was now shivering almost violently, "He should recover alright."  
  
Goten nodded. "Arigato..."  
  
"Do itashimashite," He nodded, standing and going over to check on Trunks before leaving the room.  
  
Goten waited, then went to the door and closed it. He then walked back to the bed, pulling off his hoodie and draping it over the chair. "Let's see if I can help with this warming up any..." Goten said softly, sitting back down on the side of the bed and taking Trunks's hand into his.  
  
It was cold, chill to the touch, no matter how much warmth was pushing into him from the hospitals attempt to make him warm.  
  
Goten closed his eyes, focusing on his ki. _I hope this works..._ he thought as he imagined his ki slowly seeping into Trunks, letting the warmth wrap around his best friend from the inside out.  
  
Slowly, a warm glow focused at Goten's hands, leaking into Trunks's body. After a few minutes, the heartrate on the monitor began to beat a more steady pulse, rather than the faint it had since he'd arrived.  
  
Goten kept going, but moved one hand to rest gently above Trunks's heart.  
  
And the flow continued to warm him. Colour began to return to Trunks's skin, his breathing became less ragged, the shivering less violent.  
  
Goten's eyes fluttered a bit, his body growing a bit cold as he continued to pour his ki into his best friend.  
  
A choked moan emitted from Trunks's throat as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
Goten's eyes fluttered open and he pulled back his ki. Carefully he stood up and went to get his hoodie, himself cold now.  
  
Trunks's shivering had all but disappeared, and slowly he opened his eyes, confused at his surroundings. He made a small questioning sound, unable to turn his head for the tube down his throat.  
  
Goten was close to the door, debating on whether he should leave of not... he did care for his best friend, but wasn't sure anymore if he wanted Trunks to know he cared so much.  
  
Not being able to see if he was alone or not, or to speak, Trunks got a little worried, then more than a little frightened. He could recognise he was in a hospital, but why? What'd happened?  
  
He made another sound, questioning, afraid. Was he alone? He hated hospitals....  
  
()()()

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	75. 74 Dec 22,27,799 Jan 4,800 Sat,Thur,Fri

Reviewer Corner:  
  
crashbaptiste: (73) you get a cookie too! I misswrote (there's an RPG/Story I write with Alison that people call Trunks "Nasubi" - It means Eggplant. I guess I'm so used to seeing that name, that I forgot it wasn't supposed to be in this story :)  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (74) awww, yeah they do. LOL hawaii! No worries, we're not near the end just yet... well maybe compared to the length of the story but... we've got several to go!  
  
Tatoosh: (74) It would....  
  
pannybaby123: (74) yay!  
  
animeprincess1452: (74) here's to hoping!  
  
ProudSlytherin: (74) hehee. awwwww.  
  
Candy the Duck: (74) Generally when you toss a kid into the air, you catch them - do it with my chibi all the time.  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (74) whee!!!!!!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (74) does it? I'll have to look up the lyrics.  
  
Webtester01: (74) glad you like!  
  
tsiabriefs: (74) who knows? I guess we'll see....  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL for your reviews and comments, they totally make this fic worth writing!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four  
**December 22, 799 - Saturday Continued.**

* * *

.

* * *

Trunks made another sound, questioning, afraid. Was he alone?  
  
Goten recognized that sound and closed his eyes. No... he couldn't leave him alone like that. "I'm here," Goten said softly, walking back over to the bed.  
  
Trunks's eyes darted toward Goten's voice, and he looked up at him, questioning.  
  
"Remember when our parents used to yell at us for playing out in the snow too long, and we never believed their tales of getting sick?"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They were right," Goten smiled and sat on the bed.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and sighed, whimpering slightly.  
  
Goten reached up and ran a hand along Trunks's forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here soon, ok?"  
  
He opened his eyes, thanks in them, whimpering slightly again.  
  
"Still feeling cold?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks grunted a hesitant negative. He was, a little, but he didn't want Goten to worry. He then crossed his eyes down at the tube in his throat and whimpered, looking up at Goten.  
  
"I don't know how to take those out.... but let me get the doctor, ok?"  
  
Trunks sighed an assent.  
  
Goten stood up and went to the nurses station. "Um, can we get Mr. Brief's doctor? He's awake."  
  
"Already? Wow, that's the fastest anyone's come out of that, sure thing, if you'd like to go back and wait with him, I'll be sending Dr. Asakura in shortly."  
  
"Arigato," Goten smiled, then walked back in  
  
A few minutes later, a nurse came in, going to check Trunks's vitals once more, turning off the machine connected to his stomach while she turned down the heat a little bit on the blankets. "Now, Mr. Briefs, I need you to exhale when I count to three, alright?"  
  
He blinked in understanding, and on three did as he was asked, coughing as his throat was freed. "Fuck," He grimaced at the taste in his mouth.  
  
"Not a good idea, not at least for a couple of days," she teased, brushing a hand through his hair and taking the machine away. "Dr. Asakura will be with you shortly."  
  
Goten chuckled, then nodded. He reached for the water on the table and poured Trunks a glass, warming it a bit with his ki. "Here, drink this..."  
  
Trunks pushed himself to sitting, best he could, accepting the glass with a hoarse, "Thanks," drinking it carefully.  
  
Goten helped him lift it, then ran a hand along Trunks's hair, fixing it. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah... thanks," he coughed bringing a hand to cover his mouth. "Shit, I hate hospitals... can't you just break me outta here?" he asked, looking up at his best friend.  
  
"No... because I want to make sure you're taken care of... we have enough work taking care of the kids that I can't afford to take care of you too," Goten smirked.  
  
Trunks just huddled under the blanket, "I hate hospitals..." he muttered.  
  
"I got over it..."  
  
Trunks pouted, "You didn't have to get cut open in one, either."  
  
"You just need to learn to take care of yourself better."  
  
"I was just gonna rest my eyes a moment before walking back!" Trunks protested, falling back into the bed as he coughed.  
  
"Shhh," Goten hushed, getting another glass of water for Trunks.  
  
"I don't get it, it wasn't," cough, "that cold...."  
  
"You fell asleep in a snowstorm, Trunks," Goten stated.  
  
Trunks frowned, "I didn't mean to... It didn't feel that cold," he looked away.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Briefs, good to see you're awake - you heal swiftly," the doctor appeared in the doorway and came to check up on him. "Your body temperature's back to normal."  
  
"Does that mean I can leave?"  
  
"Let's let the rest of this warm IV into your system, and then we'll check up on a few more things and I'll tell you then."  
  
Trunks frowned.  
  
"Rules are rules, we need to make sure you're healthy before we release you."  
  
"You said that after he woke, it would be an hour... right?" Goten asked.  
  
"Roughly," The doctor nodded in agreement. "Then you can go. Someone will be back in later to check on your progress."  
  
Trunks grumbled something inaudible, and the doctor just smiled, leaving the room.  
  
Goten yawned, then reached up to rub his eyes. "You really pick good times to land in the hospital, eggplant head."  
  
"Well, I'd rather not be in one at all," he sighed. "I take it your folks are watching the kids?"  
  
"No, Truten is watching them," Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten. Then he sighed. "Honest, I didn't mean to land myself here...."  
  
"I know... I know." Goten yawned again.  
  
"Go home and get some sleep, Chibi... I'll get a cab."  
  
"No, I'll wait." Goten leaned over to streatch out across Trunks's lower legs.  
  
"You sure?" Trunks watched him carefully.  
  
"Uh huh..." Goten said, resting his head on his arm, his eyes heavy.  
  
"Hm..." Trunks sighed, yawning, he was still tired. "If you're sure."  
  
"Uh huh...."  
  
"...Kay," Trunks closed his eyes with a soft sigh.  
  
Goten was already fast asleep, his skin a bit cooler to the touch, but slowly regaining warmth, thanks to the blanket he was laying atop of. Trunks, too, fell swiftly to sleep.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
They'd been able to go home after a little over an hour later. Following doctoral advice, Trunks suggested they take a cab, "It'll be warmer that way," and now were exiting said cab to go into their apartment building. Trunks stumbled slightly on a patch of ice at the doorway.  
  
Goten reached out and grabbed Trunks's arms, keeping him standing. "You ok?"  
  
Steadying himself, he nodded, "Yeah, just slipped."  
  
"Just watch where you stepping, ok?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Right," and moved a bit more carefully to the door, then up the elevator.  
  
Goten pulled out his keys and went to unlock their door for him. "You go lay down, and I'll talk to my parents and check the kids."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Trunks sighed, making his way in once the door was open.  
  
"Trunks!" Chichi was there in an instant, checking his temperature, and then bustling him toward the back of the apartment. "Straight to bed for you - shame on you for making us all worried. Didn't you ever listen when I told you not to stay out too long in the cold...." and on... and on before the door closed and she went about mothering Trunks into his bed.  
  
Goku chuckled, then turned to Goten, "How are things? He's better now?"  
  
Goten chuckled as well, his hands in his pockets as he turned to look at his father. "Yeah... I warmed him up and they let him go..."  
  
"Warmed him up?" Goku asked.  
  
"I pushed some of my ki into him... warmed him up from the inside out..."  
  
Goku nodded, "Well it's good that he's okay...." he eyed his son, "How are YOU doing?"  
  
Goten shrugged, then yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Tired."  
  
Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "Then why don't you head to bed. Chichi made busywork, so your fridge is filled with meals for the next two days," he chuckled.  
  
Goten chuckled. "Figures. Were the kids ok?"  
  
"Slept the entire time," Goku affirmed.  
  
"Good."  
  
Chichi appeared, shutting the door quietly behind her, and tapping on Goku's shoulder. "Come on, these boys need their rest, you WILL go to sleep now, right Goten dear?" she asked, coming forward and hugging him.  
  
Goten hugged his mother gently. "Yeah, I'm beat, in more ways that one," he told his mother.  
  
"Off to bed with you," she chided, starting to bustle him off toward his room. "I've made you food enough for at least two days, call me if you need more," she instructed.  
  
"I will. Thanks Mom." Goten smiled.  
  
"Good boy," she pushed him into the room. "And be quiet, Trunks is sleeping," she instructed, patting himon the back before going back to Goku... and the two disappeared from sight.  
  
In the room, piled under a heated blanket as well as a couple of comforters, Trunks lay, asleep.  
  
Goten went and checked Trunks, then crawled over to his bed and snuggled under his own covers, asleep almost instantly.  
.

* * *

**LATE MORNING**

* * *

.  
  
"Papa?" Truten was leaning over the gate to the nursery, looking out. "Where's Uncle?"  
  
Goten was sitting in the rocking chair, his eyes half closed as he fed Gotenks, Teena sleeping on a pillow on the floor beside him. "He's sleeping, Truten... it's naptime."  
  
"Uncle has naptime?" she looked back at him, then frowned, and started to climb the gate.  
  
Goten nodded, his eyes closed. "We all need... naps," Goten yawned.  
  
There was a slight thud as Truten made it to the other side of the gate, and she ran to the other bedroom, pushing the door open.  
  
Goten was already asleep, supporting Gotenks as he slept.  
  
She looked in to see that her 'uncle' was asleep, and crept into the bedroom. "Naptime," she nodded, then climbed into the bed and under the covers, cuddling up to him. In his sleep, Trunks put a protective arm around his daughter, and she soon fell asleep too.  
  
About an hour later, Goten woke up, realizing he had fallen asleep with Gotenks in his arms. He smiled, then put the little boy to sleep on the pillow next to his sister. He then looked around and realized that Truten was missing. "Truten?" he called softly, stepping over the gate and walking into the main hallway of the apartment.  
  
She was nowhere to be seen, though from his own bedroom, the sound of two light snores could be heard.  
  
Goten blinked and walked to the doorway, looking inside quietly.  
  
There was Trunks, Truten curled up against him. They were fast asleep, the top of Truten's spiked hair drifting now and then with Trunks's breath as she sucked on the end of her tail, his arm across her as only a protective parent would naturally do.  
  
Goten leaned against the doorway and smiled, watching. He thought to go get the camera, but didn't want to lose another one.  
  
Trunks wrinkled his nose as his daughter moved, cuddling up to him, her hair tickling. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise, then looked down to see her in his arms. Not noticing Goten in the doorway, he kissed her head, nuzzling it slightly before closing his eyes and going back to sleep, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Goten smiled, then turned and slipped out the door, closing it behind him. He went to the couch and stretched out, falling to sleep himself.  
  
.

* * *

**December 27, 799 - Thursday**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks stretched as he got home from his first day back at work, putting his jacket on the hook. He'd ended up staying late, past the kids bedtime, to finish up a few deadlines, and was beat.  
  
Goten was in the livingroom, a movie on the television, but his eyes half closed.  
  
Trunks flopped on the couch beside him, pushing his shoulder, "Wake up, it's time to go to bed."  
  
Goten moaned. "If it's bedtime, leave me be...."  
  
"Your back'll be killing you in the morning if you sleep on the couch, we both know this," Trunks grabbed the remote and turned off the television.  
  
Goten yawned. "I'll crawl in later... don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
Trunks sighed, pulling Goten to his feet. "C'mon..." he supported him a bit. "Time for bed, Chibi."  
  
"I'm fine, Trunks," Goten whined, trying to pull back.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Trunks let him go, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Nothing, but I can take care of myself...."  
  
Trunks lifted his hands in surrender, "Sorry..." he muttered, going to the kitchen for a pint of milk.  
  
Goten sighed and sat on the couch, then sighed and lowered his head. "Gomen Nasai..." he said softly.  
  
Trunks came back, drinking from the jug, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Not sure.... just, well... I don't know."  
  
"Try talking in full sentences, it'd be a start," Trunks smiled.  
  
Goten wrinkled his nose.  
  
"C'mon," Trunks came into the living room and sat in the chair nearby. "Give it a shot."  
  
"I guess... I guess I'm just trying to stop being so soft... trying to build up my walls again... you know..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Meaning if one of us is ill, it's okay to look out for each other - but the rest of the time, I-my-own, hmm?" Trunks asked quietly, taking several gulps of the milk to punctuate hiself.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"You want me to leave you alone then?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Well, I'll finish up this milk, go check on the kids, and come back and ask again in about ten minutes," Trunks said, standing and heading to the ktichen.  
  
Goten reached for the controller and turned the tv back on. "I'm not really sleepy anymore."  
  
"Fair enough, I'll just head to bed then," Trunks said, waving goodnight as he went to look in on the kids before heading to bed himself.  
  
Goten watched the tv for a bit longer, then fell asleep sitting up, the controller in his hand until it slipped to the floor.  
  
Trunks had trouble sleeping... something eating at his mind. It was a little past midnight when he got up to make himself something to eat, hoping that a food-coma'd help him get some sleep.  
  
Then he saw Goten, and half smiled, shaking his head. He turned off the television and shook Goten's shoulder slightly. "hey, Chibi."  
  
Goten just moaned and turned a bit into the couch.  
  
Trunks sighed, picking him up, careful not to wake him, and carried him back to bed.  
  
Unconciously, Goten curled up in Trunks' arms, snuggling into his shoulder.  
  
Trunks sighed, shaking his head, laying him carefully into the bed, and tucking him in. "Sucks to be us, don't it?" he said in barely a whisper.  
  
Goten just whimpered and snuggled into his blanket.  
  
.

* * *

**January 4, 780 - Friday**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks woke from a deep sleep, and frowned - wondering just what had wakened him. Then he heard it, childlike whimpering. He swiftly got out of bed and made his way to the nursery.  
  
Truten was in her tiny bed, whimpering a bit and shaking some.  
  
He knelt beside the bed, shaking her shoulder a little. "Truten, sweetheart, wake up," He said softly.  
  
"Papa... Ma... Uncle..." she whimpered softly, turning.  
  
Trunks picked her up, cuddling her. "Shhh, shh, Truten it's okay sweetie. Wake up, everything's okay."  
  
Truten's eyes blinked awake and she looked up at Trunks. She then whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, whimpering.  
  
He held her gently, rubbing her back. "Shhh, shhhh, it's okay, sweetheart," he said softly, rocking a bit.  
  
"No leave me," she whimpered.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you," he kissed the top of her head. "Not ever."  
  
"No leave," she whimpered, still clinging to him.  
  
"I won't leave," he told her, still holding her close, rocking slightly and rubbing her back. "Shhh, it was just a bad dream."  
  
Truten shook her head. "Very bad dream... you leave me."  
  
"I promise I won't leave you, Truten," he nuzzled her and held her gently. "Okay?"  
  
Truten just whimpered and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, let's just get you back to bed," he said, gently laying her back down and starting to tuck her in.  
  
"NO LEAVE!" she cried and clung back to him.  
  
He sighed, "Okay, I won't leave... I'll sit right here by the bed while you sleep, okay?"  
  
Truten nodded.  
  
"Okay," he lay her back and tucked her into the bed, and began to sing softly to her as he brushed his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to go back to sleep.  
  
"Stay..." she whimpered, moving over a bit for Trunks to lay down too.  
  
"I'm too big..." he sighed at the look in his daughter's eyes. "Okay," he said, kissing her forehead and climbing into the toddler-sized bed, curling up around her a little, atop the covers she lay beneath, and cuddled her. "You'll sleep now?"  
  
Truten nuzzled into Trunks's chest and nodded, resting her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. "No leave me."  
  
"I'll never leave you Truten, as long as I can be here, I will be," he promised. "Now go to sleep, sweetheart."  
  
"No leave... Papa... too..." she mummbled as she fell back asleep.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave your Papa either," He said softly. "He's my best friend," He closed his eyes, yawned, and fell to sleep swiftly.  
  
()()()

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!! 


	76. 75 Jan 13,14,17,23, 800 SMTrW

Reviewer Corner:  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (75) isn't it though? awwww, yeah. definitely.  
  
tsiabriefs: (75) Not many left... years I mean. Roving band of pissed off readers.... runs we'll be good... or we'll TRY to be!  
  
ProudSlytherin: (75) awwwwwww whee!  
  
freewater: (75) So glad you like!!! feels special Truten's half patterned after my own daughter :) Here's to hoping - so glad you like it!! I try to update MWF so... yeah :)  
  
StarryEyez888: (75) Ah, thought you'd abandoned! hehe. Yeah I understand how work can get, or at least used to ;) -- Co author understand better. Glad you're liking!  
  
Tatoosh: (75) It would have been.... and parent/child moments are wonderful, ne?  
  
Blue Tajiri: (75) Thought you'd think so hehee.!!! If you do, lemme see!!!  
  
animeprincess1452: (75) yay! glad ya like!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (75) psychic Truten... that's a scarey thought. And you got it in one on Goten, you'll see more in this chap. hehe eggplants... now I want to eat some. No I won't hurt you - truten'll be three in the coming may, the twins're one at the end of this chapter. didn't have birthday parties in fic, didn't seem needed :) We're going with the common fandom rule that saiyajin blooded kids tend to develop a bit faster than human ones do.  
  
Candy the Duck: (75) awwww  
  
pannybaby123: (75) hehee  
  
ladybugg: (75) awww, been writing for a LONG time, we have. -hugs- so glad you like!  
  
webtester01: (75) yes, it'll be interesting indeed....  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (75) aww hehe. hugs

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for reviewing! I love, as does Alison, to hear what y'all think of our story as it unfolds!!!!! See ya monday!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five  
**January 13, 780 - Sunday**  
()()()

* * *

.  
  
Trunks chuckled as he cut up some fruit for the kids. "Hold your horses, it's almost done," he chided, listening to their yammering.  
  
"MORE!" Gotenks shouted, banging his cup on the table. Teena echoed her brother's cries.  
  
"I want a pony!" Truten shouted.  
  
Trunks laughed, shaking his head, bringing over the sliced fruit and dumping a bunch onto each of their trays, "there you go, you little monsters," He chuckled, kissing each atop the head before grabbing an apple and leaning back against the counter, and glancing at the clock.  
  
Gotenks tilted his head and looked at Trunks, then followed his glance to the clock. "Clock." he stated.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Yes, that's a clock," He said, nodding. "Eat your fruit."  
  
"Papa." Gotenks wrinkled his nose, then looked down at the fruit and picked up a piece, examining it.  
  
"He's probably just working late, don't worry, he'll be back soon," Trunks assured his son, frowning slightly inwardly, keeping the small smile on his lips.  
  
At that, there was a jingling of keys in the door. Teena smiled and turned in her chair. "PAPA!" she exclaimed, trying to get free.  
  
"Woah there," Trunks came forward and turned her back. "He'll be in here in a minute you finish your food."  
  
"PAPAPAPAPAPPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!" Teena squealed.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Goten called in weakly, closing the door and putting his bag on the floor near the door.  
  
"Welcome home!" Trunks called, pushing his daughter back into the chair. "Better say hi to these kids before they break the furniture," he teased.  
  
Goten walked in, his face tired but smiling. "Settle down, chibi's. Papa's home."  
  
Truten grinned, "Want peaches!?" she asked, holding up one of her pieces to him.  
  
"Thanks Cutie," Goten leaned over and eat the piece from her fingers.  
  
Trunks chuckled, watching her feed her papa. "Now now, just cause you're sharing doesn't mean you don't have to finish," he teased.  
  
"Hungry Uncle too?" she asked, holding out a pear to him.  
  
Goten chuckled and ruffled Truten's hair, then obediently ate a piece form both twins, copying their older sister. "You guys were good today?"  
  
"Yah huh! Gotted THREE baths!" Truten held up two fingers.  
  
"Three? What did you do today?!" he laughed and looked at Trunks.  
  
"We're out of powdered sugar," he explained, shaking his head.  
  
Truten laughed, "I maded cookies!"  
  
"Made cookies with what?" Goten said, then took another peach from Teena.  
  
"White stuff," Truten nodded firmly.  
  
Trunks chuckled. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get things cleaned up... and I thought this was my day off," he chuckled.  
  
"I told you the easy bake oven was a bad idea," Goten chuckled.  
  
"Yell at your mother for buying it for her," Trunks shot back with a smirk.  
  
"Only because you tried to let her help and she almost set herself on fire...."  
  
"But she didn't," Trunks pointed out.  
  
"She almost did," Goten chided, walking over to the sink to get himself a glass of water.  
  
"PEACHES!" Truten yelled, her place empty.  
  
"Your child calls," Goten chuckled, yawning as he headed for their room.  
  
"UNCLE!!!! PEACHES!!!!!"  
  
Trunks sighed, grabbing another from the fruit basket, and cutting it up. "Hang on, Truten, in a minute."  
  
Gotenks grabbed a handful and threw them at Truten. "NO!"  
  
Trunks closed his eyes a moment, then went over, cleaning off Gotenks's plate, and cleaning him up as well, before taking him out of the highchair.  
  
The little boy was instantly wiggling to be let down, and Teena started to cry because she wanted down too.  
  
Trunks let his son down, then went to do the same for Teena. Truten looked at their food jealously. "More, Uncle!"  
  
Teena and Gotenks took off for the living room, finding Goten's briefcase and digging into it with childish glee.  
  
"Little Chibis are after your stuff, Chibi," Trunks told him, giving Truten her sibling's food as he went to chase after them.  
  
"What?!" Goten ran out of the bedroom, half changed. "Trunks! Where's the gate?!" he cried as he ran into the livingroom and grabbed a twin around each of their waists, seperating them from his notes and packets.  
  
"Wherever you put it this morning, how should I know!?" Trunks bent down to try and get everything back where it belonged.  
  
"I had it set up in the hallway, like always!" Goten dropped the twins into their room, then walked back to the livingroom, kneeling down beside Trunks. "It's dangerous for those two to be loose."  
  
"You're overreacting," Trunks told him, gathering up some papers and straightening them best he could.  
  
"What if I come home with samples one day, Trunks... or you're working on a major project before dinner... we need to keep them contained."  
  
"Then get a lock for your case," Trunks shot back angrily. "We've got three kids living with us - it's not a picnic and they're all toddlers. Deal with it. They're not animals, Goten. They're children - who need space to run, and play and grow up. Not... contained like zoo animals!"   
  
"But WE need a space too, Trunks. A place where we know we can have things and not worry about their safety. They have a whole world to run around... why can't we keep the damn livingroom off limits!"  
  
"Because the livingroom is for FAMILY Goten, if you've forgotten the meaning, I suggest you try to remember," Trunks shoved the papers at him. "The people next door moved out, I'll see about buying that apartment and expanding ours. Maybe then you won't be such an asshole about the kids," he got up and went back to the kitchen, banging the supper into the oven and turning it on.  
  
"I am NOT being an Asshole!" Goten shouted, shoving his papers into his bag and zipping it shut. "We just need to set bouderies for them, instead of spoiling them rotten because you have the money to!"  
  
"Supper will be ready for you in ten minutes, Goten," Trunks's voice was deathly calm.  
  
Truten looked back and forth between them, and quietly kept eating her fruit.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Goten growled, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Papa mad?"  
  
"Yeah," trunks sighed, reaching over and turning off the oven. "He's mad... don't worry, sweetheart. Finish your food and then we'll have a story before bed."  
  
Gotenks whimpered from inside the nursery, then climbed onto a pillow and started to talk to himself as he played with a toy. Teena stood at the gate, very quiet.  
  
Truten finished quickly, and Trunks cleaned her up, carrying her back to the bedroom and stepping over the gate. "C'mon, let's read a book, then you kids can go to bed, okay?"  
  
"Rindercella!" Truten wiggled down and ran to get the book.  
  
Teena followed. "Book!" Gotenks just continued to play with his toy in the corner.  
  
Trunks went over and picked up his boy, kissing the top of his head as he plopped onto the oversized beanbag for storytime, as Truten and Teena brought the book back to him for reading.  
  
Gotenks looked at Trunks. "Papa mad."  
  
"Yes," Trunks sighed. "Papa's mad. Things'll be okay tomorrow though," He promised ruffling his son's hair.  
  
Gotenks just got up and walked back to play with his toy.  
  
Trunks frowned, "You don't want to see the story?"  
  
Gotenks just sat with his back to Trunks quietly.  
  
Truten came back with the book, and plopped it open on the floor to look at the few pictures. "I'll be right back," he promised her, patting her on the head before going to sit in the corner with his son, trying to figure out how to talk to a boy who could barely speak.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Trunks asked. "No story, or no me?"  
  
"No mad."  
  
"You don't like that Papa's mad?" Trunks asked. "He'll be better, he just needs to sleep."  
  
Gotenks shook his head. "More Mama."  
  
Trunks frowned, and pulled Gotenks into his lap, toy and all. He sighed, not sure what to say to a statement like that.  
  
"Not Mama," Truten piped up. "Is Uncle!"  
  
Trunks smiled sadly. "That's right Truten... is Uncle...."  
  
Gotenks leaned back into Trunks arm. "Mama..." he whispered sadly.  
  
Trunks sighed again, sadly, wondering how Gotenks knew he'd once been like that, having never known him to be such. He wondered a lot of things, but came to no conclusions. "C'mon, cheer up, everything'll be okay," he said, cuddling him.  
  
"Want mama..."  
  
"Oh buddy..." Trunks sighed. "There is no mamma," he said quietly. "Just Papa and Uncle."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"No... no Mama," he said softly, pushing a hand through his son's hair as he held him.  
  
"MAMA!" Gotenks threw his toy across the room and turned to look at Trunks, a tiny flicker in his eye.  
  
"Gotenks, calm down," Trunks spoke softly.  
  
"Ooooh, Gotenks bad!" Truten piped up from where she was looking at the picture book.  
  
Teena looked up from where she was sitting. "Mama?" she asked.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes tightly, working hard to keep from getting upset. Goten had already gone off in a huff, it was his responsibility to see the kids safely to bed tonight. But damn, it hurt so much! "No," he said quietly. "Bedtime." He stood, picking Gotenks up as he did so.  
  
Gotenks just pouted, sniffling.  
  
"I know how you feel, buddy," Trunks said with a sigh, changing him before putting him in the crib and going to get his twin for the same.  
  
.

* * *

**January 14, 780 - Monday**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks came in the door, getting out of work only slightly late. He shut it wordlessly, putting his briefcase down so he could kick off his shoes and take off his jacket.  
  
Goten was sitting on the kitchen floor, a tablecloth spread out and tiny fingerfoods on plates. The three kids were sitting around Goten, who was smiling as they fed him.  
  
Trunks left his briefcase by the door, locked as usual, and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. "'m Home."  
  
"Come join the picnic," Goten called up.  
  
He shook his head, "No thanks. How were the kids today?  
  
"Great. Truten made a pie for you...." He pointed at the pile of mud in a pieshell.  
  
"Looks wonderful," he smiled slightly at his daughter, beaming up at him. "I'll have to eat it later. I'm going to go lie down for a bit," he said softly, turning from the door.  
  
"Sure you're not hungry?"  
  
"Not hungry," he waved his hand behind him as he made his way back to their room, plopping on the bed and staring at the ceiling listlessly.  
  
Goten stood up and kissed the heads of the children, then stepped over the gate. He didn't worry about the cabinets, they had saiyan chibi proof locks, courtesy of Bulma. He opened the door to the bedroom. "You ok?"  
  
"Fine," he didn't look at him.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Did you have a good day with the kids, Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, but it would have been better if you had been with us." Goten sat on the bed next to him. "Ever since I went back to work, we aren't all together anymore..."  
  
"It's to be expected. I'm glad you did, though. The kids took last night pretty hard, Gotenks especially," Trunks's gaze didn't waver from the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hn," Trunks nodded slightly, and sighed.  
  
"Trunks.... I've been thinking... about what you told me last night..." Goten sighed. "I think... I think the kids need a mother."  
  
"I know they do," Trunks's eyes slid to Goten. "Gotenks kept asking for one, Teena too." He pushed himself up. "You should try to start dating, Goten - I won't have any luck with the papers running as rampant as they are, but you're another story."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to try again with the Dragonballs?" Goten looked up at Trunks hopefully.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and looked away. "They fucked up our lives enough, Goten - I'm not about to risk something worse happening."  
  
Goten lowered his head. "Then I guess I'll try to find someone else...." he stood up and started for the kitchen.  
  
"Good luck," Trunks said with a sigh. Then he got up and put on a pair of sneakers at the foot of his bed. "I gotta get some air... I'll be back later tonight."  
  
"Sure. I'll clean up." He stepped over the gate and sat back on the ground with the kids still playing picnic.  
  
Trunks made his way to the door, grabbing up his keys and jacket. He went to the kitchen, giving each child a kiss on the head goodnight, then quietly left without another word, closing the door behind him.  
  
Goten sat with his kids and sighed. "Come on guys, time to clean up..."  
  
Truten pouted, "Don't wanna!"  
  
"NOW Truten," Goten snapped, picking up the main platter and taking it to the sink.  
  
Truten pouted, "But we having picnic, Papa!"  
  
"I know... but it's bedtime. Help you brother and sister, ok?" Goten said, his voice softening a bit.  
  
Truten sniffled, and looked back at the door where Trunks left. "Uncle is very sad," she told him before reaching forward and eating one of the little sandwiches before putting a plate on top another.  
  
"He's not the only one..." Goten muttered, turning on the sink to wash the dishes.  
  
Truten got up and walked over, carefully holding the plate as she brought it to Goten. "Papa very sad too...."  
  
Goten took the plates and kissed Truten on the top of her head. "We'll be ok, Truten... I promise."  
  
"Don't want everybody be sad."  
  
Gotenks and Teena walked over slowly, scared looks on their faces. Goten sighed and bent down, pulling all three into his arms. "I'm sorry, kiddos... I really am. I promise things will get better soon, ok?"  
  
Truten sniffled and hugged him back.  
  
Teena did as well, kissing Goten's cheek. Gotenks just snuggled a bit. "Mama...." he said softly.  
  
"Papa? Can we have a mama too? Like at the park?" Truten chimed in with her brother.  
  
"I... I hope so, cutie... one day..." Goten said. He picked them all up with one large hug and started to walk them back to their room.  
  
"Then you and uncle be happy?" she asked.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Good!" She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Bedtime!"  
  
"Yup... bedtime." Goten smiled as he went into the room and laid them down in their beds.  
  
"Rindercella!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Want RINDERCELLA!!!!" Truten climbed out of her bed and went to the bookshelf.  
  
Goten watched, then his eyes opened wide. "OH! Cinderella!"  
  
"Yeah! Rindercella!" She picked up the book and brought it over to him.  
  
"Sure.... but just for a bit, then to bed." He sat down in the rocking chair and started to read.  
  
"You're reading it wrong!" Truten piped up halfway through the page, with a pout.  
  
"What do you mean I'm reading it wrong..." Goten asked.  
  
"You're telling it wrong! Uncle tells it different."  
  
"Well, I'm not your Uncle, Truten. If you want me to read it, then you'll have to listen to the way I read it, ok?" Goten stated patiently.  
  
"But you're telling it WRONG!" Truten stomped her foot.  
  
"Truten, I do NOT have time for this. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Goten stated firmly.  
  
Truten's lip quivered. "But... you're telling it wrong...." she whimpered. "Tell it right!"  
  
Goten closed the book and put it on the chair. "go to bed, Truten. We'll have Uncle read it to you twice tomorrow night, ok?"  
  
Truten crossed her arms and pouted. "NO!"  
  
"Yes." Goten turned the light off, making sure the nightlight was on. "Goodnight."  
  
"WANT RINDERCELLA!!!!" Truten shrieked, then started crying.  
  
Goten sighed, then just closed the door. He leaned against the wall, still able to hear her cries, his eyes shut trying to hold back his tears.  
  
She stopped crying just a moment after the door closed, and sniffled, then lay down in her bed and went to sleep, hugging on her bear.  
  
"Damnit Trunks... you're making me turn into the bad guy," Goten muttered to himself before heading to his own bed and curling up, falling asleep.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
A few hours later, Trunks came home, closing the door careful not to wake anyone. He locked it, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket, before flicking on the light in the kitchen and rummaging around for a glass, the jug of sake he'd bought sitting on the table. "Damn bars, noisy..." he muttered quietly to himself before sitting down, and pouring for himself to drink.  
  
After a while, he sighed, the jug of sake finished all too soon, and pushed himself from the table. He put it in the sink to be washed, and stumbled back to his room, tripping over the laundry before sitting down to take off his shirt.  
  
Gotens eyes fluttered open and he sniffed the air. "Hmp, drinking again, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," he finally got enough buttons undone to pull off his shirt.  
  
"You're going to turn into a drunk," Goten commented, shifting to lay on his back.  
  
"Nah, I spend more time sober than I do drunk... I only drink if I know I'll never sleep otherwise," His words were carefully spoken as he stood, and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.  
  
"Drink yourself to sleep... that's so not healthy."  
  
"But it works," Trunks mumbled, climbing into the bed. "That way I don't gotta dream."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "You owe your daughter two stories tomorrow..." he stated. "I wasn't reading it right," he muttered the rest.  
  
"Musta been Cinderella..." Trunks yawned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hn...." Trunks closed his eyes and dropped into dreamless sleep.  
  
.

* * *

**January 17, 780 - Thursday**

* * *

.  
  
"And the prince from the mountain married the exiled princess - and they lived happily ever after."  
  
"What about the evil stepsisters, Paris and Hisa!?" Truten asked, though she knew the story by heart.  
  
"They went far far away, and never hurt Cinderalla, or the Prince from the Mountain, ever again. The end."  
  
"I really like this story, Uncle," she hugged him.  
  
Teena squealed from her bed, while Gotenks was already asleep. "AGAIN!"  
  
Trunks chuckled, "I've already read it three times," he smiled softly... sadly. "It's bedtime now."  
  
Teena whined and held her arms out. "No bed!"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes bed, I'll read it again tomorrow," He promised, tucking Truten in as she yawned and cuddled to her bear for sleeping, picking Teena and Gotenks up, depositing his sleeping son into his crib before going to put her in hers.  
  
Teena yawned and curled into a ball, sucking her tail and hugging her bear.  
  
He brushed a hand through her hair, then turned toward the door, turning on the nightlight, and turning off the light, "Goodnight kids," he whispered with a fond smile, then shutting the door quietly and making his way toward the livingroom.  
  
Goten was sitting at the kitchen table, papers spread all around him as he worked on a project. A large cup of coffee was next to him.  
  
Trunks made a detour to get his own cup. "How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Horrible. I don't know what these people were thinking. I haven't been in the field for HALF as long as they have, and I still know more than most of them," he grumbled, a red pen correcting errors as he went along.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand it anyhow," Goten stated, taking a sip from his coffee.  
  
"Probably not," Trunks admitted with a sigh. "Want something to eat?"  
  
"I'm fine," Goten pinched his nose, then focused back on his work.  
  
Trunks sipped from his mug then leaned over slightly, watching Goten work.  
  
Goten lifted his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Just watching, I was curious," he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Goten sighed and went back to work.  
  
Trunks continued watching, using it as a learning experience... should he ever be able to help Goten out. He glanced over the papers as Goten worked, watched what he used for correcting. "Hm..." he didn't realise he'd made the sound.  
  
Goten put the pen down and looked up at Trunks. "What!"  
  
Trunks leaned back, putting up a hand as sign of no offense intended. "Nothing, I was just trying to figure out what you were doing... y'know, learn and stuff."  
  
Goten sighed and stood up, walking to the counter to get another cup of coffee. "Don't strain your brain, Trunks... I doubt you'd understand it."  
  
"Hey, give me a little credit here, I DO help run the company that made most of the stuff in that lab, y'know."  
  
"Oh, like I need to be reminded of THAT!" Goten scoffed. "Do you know how many people have asked me about you, huh? How many girls want your freaken number?"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with them," Trunks replied, sipping his coffee. "I told you, I'm a confirmed bachelor."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's still fucken annoying everytime I walk to the bathroom getting mauled by someone who wants to know what the great Trunks Briefs is like," Goten sat back down and picked up his pen, going back to work. "You should just write a book or something so they'd stop bugging the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry..." Trunks blinked. "It's not like I WANT all the attention, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, well you always seem to get it," Goten muttered.  
  
"Well, maybe I should go die so they get all their gossiping done with and leave you alone," Trunks bit back, frustrated with Goten's attitude that night... as it had been for the last several.  
  
"Whatever," Goten muttered, trying to focus.  
  
Trunks sighed, washing out his cup. "Goodnight, Chibi," he said, heading to the door of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Goten didn't even acknowledge his words.  
  
Trunks watched him a moment, then went and checked on the children before getting ready for bed. He climbed into his own bed, and turned toward the wall, curling up under the covers with his pillow. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the empty room, closing his eyes and hoping no dreams would come that night.  
  
.

* * *

**January 23, 780 - Wednesday**

* * *

.  
  
Goten was laying on his stomach in bed, a book open in front of him, his door shut. It had been a long day... nothing could go right, from the moment he got to work, to trying to put the kids to bed. Truten wanted him to read that damn story again... but he HAD to read it the way Trunks read it, or it was wrong. And of course Trunks was nowhere to be seen....  
  
Trunks had been stuck late, talking with a company in Europe. Finally, he was able to get them to agree on the designs needed and wrap things up. Finally, he was able to get out of his office and fly home. At nine thirty at night. He was exhausted.  
  
He got home, quietly going inside, hoping not to disturb the kids, whom he felt were sleeping, and Goten, whom he could tell, ki-wise, was not in a good mood. "Ugh," he muttered to himself, taking off his shoes and putting up his jacket, before grabbing a large glass of milk and a magazine and heading to the bedroom.  
  
"So, you're finally home," Goten muttered, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks sighed, changing into his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, his glass sitting on his dresser with the magazine. "Finally."  
  
"You seem to spend more and more time there... I don't see why you just don't move into the office.  
  
"Because this is my home... and I had to work out a deal with the branch in England - the time-zone difference makes it difficult to keep decent hours on that," Trunks explained with a sigh.  
  
"And you couldn't do the call at home." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"No, because I needed access to both the computer network, and the files in my office."  
  
Goten just huffed and turned the page of his book.  
  
"Trust me, I wanted to get home at a decent hour tonight too," Trunks said, bringing his milk over to his bedstand and sitting down with his magazine.  
  
"You say that, but I've yet to see you follow through on that." Goten shut his book and got up, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Wha-" Trunks blinked and, against his better judgement, got up to follow Goten. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Goten reached into the fridge for a soda and popped open the can. "I mean, you come home, say you're sorry and wish you could, but I never see you DO that... the only time the kids see you lately is on your days OFF!"  
  
"I run a company, Goten, not an hot-dog stand!" Trunks stood in the doorway, crossing his arms, keeping his voice down carefully. Last thing he wanted to do was wake the kids. "Besides, I AM home before the kids are in bed MOST days, I just haven't been these past three - it's not the end of the world, Chibi."  
  
"It is when you have a little girl screaming her head off cause she wants a story from her Uncle!" Goten pointed back at the door to Truten's room, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"Will you keep your voice down," Trunks hissed. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy paying for the food and the medical bills, the apartment, and your damn brother babysitter!"  
  
"Oh, and I guess my job doesn't help for anything. Sorry, I forget that I'm talking to Trunks Briefs, boy millionare."  
  
Trunks jammed a hand through his hair. "Listen. I work. You work. You're a father, I'm... I don't know what the hell I am, but those kids mean the world to me, Goten. I can't help that this happens to be the busiest time of the year," he spoke quietly, "so stop making me out to be some kind of neglectant asshole."  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to make you out to be. You have no intention on being a parent to them... " his eyes glowed... he was so hurt that Trunks couldn't... wouldn't be his life partner.  
  
"When you suggested Truten stop calling me Momma or Daddy, and start calling me Uncle - you made that choice for me," Trunks growled angrily.  
  
"Oh, don't put that one on me, Trunks... we both thought it would sound wierd, and you made that decision just as much as I did. I never twisted your arm for anything... " Goten growled back.  
  
"You never had to, because you knew no matter what you asked, I'd do it!" Trunks snapped, turning around and storming back to the bedroom.  
  
"Then maybe you should regrow the set of balls that the Dragon took from you, cause you're so set on never going back, you're going to need them!" Goten shouted at his back.  
  
Trunks stopped short in the hallway. Slowly, he turned. His eyes narrowed furiously as he opened his mouth in retort.... And shut it instantly as he heard crying from the chibi's room. "Great job, Goten," he muttered instead, opening the door and going inside to comfort a scared Truten.  
  
Goten just finished his soda and went to the sink to do the dishes he hadn't bother to do earlier, having been tired then.  
  
"W... why's pa...papa ye..yelling?" Truten sobbed as Trunks pulled her into his arms, rocking her quiet.  
  
"Shhhh, he just had a bad day, that's all," He said softly, kissing the top of her hair and rocking her a little.  
  
"No leave..." she whimpered holding a little more tightly to him as he tried to lay her down.  
  
"Honey, Uncle's gotta get some sleep so he can go to work tomorrow."  
  
"But... but I wanna..." her lip quivered and she started crying again.  
  
Goten leaned over the sink, closing his eyes as he gripped the plate he was washing. Why was he the bad guy now? Why couldn't he do anything right?! Trunks was the perfect one, the one everyone loved. Yet he couldn't love anyone.  
  
"No... shhh," Trunks rubbed her back. "You're a big girl now, remember?"  
  
She sniffled and nodded.  
  
"That's why you have a big-girl bed. Now, why don't you lie back down and go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"But I don't wanna! Papa can't read Rindercella right!"  
  
Trunks cringed, knowing full well why. "That's because it's Uncle's special story. Why don't you get him to read Pinnochio to you in stead, okay? He's really good at telling that story."  
  
"Okay," Truten pouted.  
  
"Now, it's time for sleep...."  
  
Well, if not being able to love was what made Trunks loved by the children and respected by everyone, never to be taken advantage of... maybe that's what he needed to do to, Goten pondered.  
  
"B...but!"  
  
"Sleep," Trunks told her firmly, tucking her in, and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Truten."  
  
She sniffled then pouted a 'hn' before hugging her bear and obediently closing her eyes. Trunks stood, and quietly exited the room, closing the door gently.  
  
Goten finished washing the dishes and started to dry them, his back turned to the doorway, lost in thought.  
  
Trunks went and got his milk, draining the glass. He headed to the kitchen intent on cleaning it and the dishes, but saw Goten there. He sighed, coming closer, hesitantly. Why was Goten so angry? "Listen, I'll do better, okay?" he tried to apologise for being harsh-worded earlier.  
  
"Whatever," Goten said coldly.  
  
Trunks sighed, setting down the glass. "Goodnight." Quietly he left Goten to his thoughts, and climbed into his own bed, turning off his bedstand light and turning toward the wall as he huddled beneath the covers. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any rest tonight, after all.

* * *

()()()  
TBC - Please Review! 


	77. 76, January 25, 800 Friday

Reviewer's Corner:  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (76) awwwww. yeah.  
  
Turtle Dreamer: (76) yeah sniffle  
  
Phenomenon: (76) They are, aren't they?  
  
Tatoosh: (76) it is.... poor things.  
  
ladybugg: (76) it is. Glad it's pulling at heartstrings, that's what we're trying to do!  
  
Candy the Duck: (76) Thanks!  
  
Freewater: (76) I know, I know!!! it's kinda... yeah. crosses fingers  
  
animeprincess1452: (76) Yeah, snuggles wacked out family  
  
pannybaby123: (76) so glad you're liking it!  
  
Webtester01: (76) Indeed they have. ;)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (76) hah! LOL, you're funny. Sometimes, it just kinda depends on what's going on. is sad... is happy. is... DLLAL! hehe.  
  
LadyKATT: (76) It is getting rather intense. I'm not sure I understand about Trunks getting a wake up call though -- at least from his POV, he's doing anything and everything he can to keep them together and un-snippy, it's Goten who's picking fights more and more often lately. hugs Aye, I can understand that a bit. My daughter LOVES when my Mate comes home...I think it's because she doesn't see him as often as she sees me. Trunks is doing everything he can to try and keep everyone on an even keel, and Goten's just tired of it all.  
  
KougaWolffe: (76) I'm glad you like it!!! And I'm glad that we've pulled you into appreciating such a genre as this! hugs stick around, ride's on the final slope....  
  
SaiyanPrincessRa: (76) awwwww, well, try and keep up wink cause things are heating up!  
  
pam: (76) I'm sure it may seem to be circular... I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I can tell you that things are heating up to a boiling point and we are, indeed, nearing the end.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for your reviews! I really appreciate hearing what you think, as does Alison! Please continue to tell us what you think, especially now! If you haven't before, please start to let us know what you think about what's happening, because from t his point on, we're on the downward slope toward the end of the story and things will be picking up swiftly starting wednesday's chapter!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six  
**January 25, 780 - Friday evening**

* * *

.

* * *

.  
  
As promised, the next few days, Trunks all but bullied his way out of work so he would be home before supper. Now it was time to help Goten get the kids ready to go out to Paoz - where Gohan was scheduled to return to male-ness sometime in the next couple of hours. Videl'd invited them, along with the Briefs and, of course, the rest of the Sons - for a party to celebrate. He knew Pan wouldn't be there, still on her trip to the States, and was pretty certain she never DID find out about her father's unfortunate... accident.  
  
Goten finished putting a nice outfit on Gotenks, trying to get the bowtie to stay on while Gotenks kept trying to wiggle free. "NO!" he stated, pushing Goten's hands away.  
  
"Come on, Gotenks... we're going to see Uncle Gohan," Goten said, going for the tie again.  
  
"NO!" he screamed, then started to cry.  
  
Trunks chuckled, having just as much trouble getting Truten into her little dress. "I think we're fighting lost causes, here...." Teena, however, was sitting content in her little frilly dress, playing with her doll.  
  
"I give up." Goten whipped the tie off Gotenk's neck and put the toddler on the ground. He tossed it into the laundry basket and sighed. "Mom's going to yell at me for not getting it on, I just know it."  
  
"As if everyone's going to be all that dressed up anyhow. We both know our fathers are going to take the first opportunity to go off and spar, ruining the suits your mother and mine will force them into. We both know Gohan's a nerd. And I'm pretty sure Videl will probably just be wearing jeans as usual. No clue on our moms or my sister, but then," Trunks shrugged.  
  
Truten squirmed, "No!"  
  
"Yes, Truten. Gramma Bulma bought this for you, and you need to wear it at least once," Trunks sat down and held Truten still with his legs while tying the bow at the back of the frilly dress. "Now, you can play as hard as you want in it, we don't care," he teased.  
  
"Mud?"  
  
"If you can find any."  
  
"YAY!!!!"  
  
Goten chuckled and looked at the clock. "Oh shoot, we have to get going or we'll be late," he proclaimed.  
  
"Then let's get going," Trunks straightened his own tie, out of habit, then picked up his little girl, sticking her on his shoulders, "Want me to take one of the twins too?" he asked.  
  
"No, I got..." Goten said, but Gotenks ran over to Trunks and grabbed his leg, hugging him. Teena also toddled over to Trunks, smiling.  
  
"PAPA!!!" Truten squealed, reaching over toward Goten.  
  
Trunks blinked, "Okay... you take Truten and I'll take the twins," he shook his head, getting her down and handing her to Goten as he knelt to pick up the younger chibis.  
  
Goten hugged his daughter to him, then without a word just walked out, grabbing the diaper bag over his shoulder.  
  
Trunks blinked, but followed, closing the door behind him and taking off into the air after him. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," Goten stated, holding Truten like she was flying and he was the one piggyback.  
  
Truten giggled, "FASTER!" she shrieked.  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Just checking," he frowned slightly, but kept holding the kids, one under each arm, giving them the same 'flying' experience.   
  
Goten went a bit faster, but not much. "We're gonna start teaching you soon, Cutie. You're getting too old to be carried," Goten chuckled, kissing the to of her head.  
  
"FLY!!!!!"  
  
Trunks just laughed.  
  
Soon they were flying over the mountains, and Gotenks squealed as he saw his grandparent's home. "Broom!" he exclaimed.  
  
Trunks chuckled, slowing his pace so they could land in the yard beneath the heated canopies, among the rest of their families.  
  
Goten landed nearby, putting Truten down and nodding to his family.  
  
Trunks put down the twins, and Truten ran over to where the food was, trying to, on her tiptoes, reach atop the table.  
  
He chuckled, looking around, "So, where's Gohan - big change coming up in a few minutes, isn't it?"  
  
"She's sulking," Videl chuckled from behind.  
  
Trunks turned and shook his head. "No surprise."  
  
"Why is he sulking? He should be happy he's changing back," Goten stated.  
  
Gotenks walked over to Vegeta and looked up at him.  
  
Vegeta looked down at Gotenks and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Videl chuckled, shaking her head, "Gohan's glad to be changing back... but doesn't want anyone to see him as a girl anymore, and with everyone here..." she waved a hand.  
  
"I'm not sulking!" came Gohan's voice from the open window facing the lawn.  
  
Goten chuckled.  
  
Gotenks smiled and tried to raise his eyebrow too.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Then get your skinny ass down here!" Videl shouted back up to him.  
  
"I don't want to have a wardrobe malfunction in front of the kids..." Gohan shouted back.  
  
Trunks laughed, "Then hold your pants up until you change and fit them, Gohan - stop being a ninny about it!"  
  
Gotenks giggled and reached his arms up, showing he wanted to be picked up.  
  
Vegeta ruffled the boys hair, then picked him up without a word, silently still watching the goings on.  
  
Gotenks snuggled in his grandfather's arms, nuzzling his head into Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Gohan sighed and left the window, soon to reappear downstairs in a very loose sweatsuit that she was holding up.  
  
"Hn," Vegeta continued smirking slightly as he held Gotenks, turning his nose up at the adoring 'aww' look Bulma was giving him.  
  
"See? was that so hard?" Videl crossed her arms and grinned. She then looked at her watch. "Should be any time now."  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks and Goten. "It's not going to hurt, right?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Just kinda tingly and growthey. "  
  
"You'll survive," Goten chuckled, then looked over at Gotenks and nudged Trunks, pointing.  
  
Trunks glanced over and blinked in surprise. Then he smiled slightly... seems his son did have a soft place in Vegeta's world of 'what's what'.   
  
Gohan looked over and smiled. "Good to see they get along... " she blinked, then took a step backwards. "I think... I think it's time...."  
  
Almost everyone glanced over to Gohan when she said that - and despite the temperature regulating awning Bulma'd put over the yard, at Videl's behest.... a cool wind seemed to brush through.  
  
Almost instantly Gohan was lifted a bit off her feet. She gave a cry, and a bright light engulfed her.  
  
"Yup, definitely time," Goten nodded.  
  
Gotenks whimpered and snuggled harder against Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta pat his back, "It's just fine," he said gruffly.  
  
Trunks sighed... for with Gohan's change, brought another change upon the earth. He hoped Goten wouldn't bring it up again - he had too many fears of using the Dragonballs anymore.  
  
But Goten had moved past it. The Dragonballs would never bring him an answer. He had to look elsewhere.  
  
Soon the light faded and Gohan landed back on the ground, returned to his male form. He blinked his eyes opened and looked at his hands, then patted his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Videl ran to him, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully - so very glad to have her MALE mate back.  
  
Trunks chuckled, reaching over to pick up Truten, who was pulling on the tablecloth and liable to pull it, and the food, off the table. "Just a little longer, sweetheart."  
  
"HUNGRY NOW!"  
  
Gohan kissed her back fully, glad to have his strength, his _life_, back the way it should be.  
  
Goten lowered his eyes a bit, then looked around for Teena. He found her crawling over towards the house and picked her up. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Gowan...."  
  
"We have a lot of explaining to do, kiddo," Goten smirked and walked back over to the families.  
  
Videl moaned softly, then pulled away, looking at everyone. "I hope you folks don't mind, but I'd like to have sex now. Enjoy the food, we'll be down in a little while," she grinned and grabbed Gohan's hand as she started pulling him back toward the house.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened wide. "DEL!" he complained as he was dragged inside.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, sniggering.  
  
"FOOD!" Truten shouted, reaching toward the table.  
  
Goten shook his head. "I'd say change her into a real woman, but I doubt it'd work..." he muttered, walking back to his family and giving Teena to his mother.  
  
Trunks caught Goten's words and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Food for TRUTEN NOW!!!"  
  
Trunks finally had enough, reaching out to grab a turkey leg, and handing it to her. She started gnawing on it happily, messily, and totally began to ruin the frilly dress she'd had on.  
  
Vegeta smirked, and shook his head with a slight rolling of the eyes  
  
Goten closed his eyes, all too aware of the ki coming off his brother inside. "Excuse me... I'm going to take a walk," Goten stated, leaving the family behind.  
  
"Chibi, you okay?" Trunks asked, turning to follow, easily shutting out Gohan and Videl's... activities from his ki-sense.  
  
Goten just lifted a hand, walking a bit away, then taking off.  
  
Gotenks watched. "Mama..." he whispered softly.  
  
"Hn, eat something," Vegeta said, picking up a small sandwich and giving it to his grandson.  
  
Trunks frowned, not liking that Goten was going off. Last time he went off, he made a habit of it, and ended up almost dead in hospital.  
  
Gotenks shook his head and pushed the sandwich away.  
  
Goku walked over, watching Goten with worried eyes. "Something's wrong, Vegeta."  
  
"We noticed, Kakkarot," Vegeta humpfhed, putting the sandwich back down and just holding Gotenks.  
  
Trunks kept frowning. "Goku... I don't know if Goten'll talk to me, but maybe he'll talk to you?" He looked at the taller saiyajin.  
  
"I can try, Trunks... but I don't think he wants to talk to anyone," Goku stated.  
  
Truten wriggled to get down, and Trunks let her, watching her run off to sit under the table and eat. He looked after where Goten'd gone. "Something just... Damnit," he muttered.  
  
"Mama..." Gotenks whimpered.  
  
Upon hearing Gotenks, Trunks went over, taking him from his father without a word, cuddling his son to him.  
  
Gotenks clung to Trunks, but watched his father disappear from sight. He whimpered and rested his chin on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and sighed. "Wanna train?" he grinned.  
  
"Baka," he rolled his eyes, nodding a bit. Parties weren't his thing. He rose into the air taking off in a direction... not too different from the one Goten'd taken.  
  
Trunks kissed his son's hair, rubbing his back. "Papa'll come back, don't worry, Gotenks."  
  
Goku followed Vegeta, flying beside him. "They're falling apart," he commented when they were out of hearing distance.  
  
"Hn," Vegeta nodded, knowing he was talking about their sons.  
  
"Goten's shutting himself off from the kids... trying to distance himself from emotion..." Goku continued. "I don't know what to do to help him."  
  
"Your brat will have to figure that out for himself, Kakkarot."  
  
"He's turning into what Trunks was like before all this started," Goku continued. "I never thought Goten would be someone to turn so cold, especially to his own children. Something is really wrong, Vegeta."  
  
"Trunks was cold toward women, never toward family, nor children - Even with his sister and your grand-brat, he was always too soft," Vegeta said. "As for Goten - maybe you should talk to him - Trunks obviously is too much of a coward to."  
  
"I have a feeling it's because of Trunks this is happening..." Goku stated, diving down to their fighting ground. "It's been a slow progression since Goten changed back... especialy after his hospital stay."  
  
"Why are you talking to _me_ about this?" Vegeta snapped, following in Goku's wake and landing a bit away from him.  
  
"Because I know you're worried about your son too, Vegeta... You try to hide it, but I know you do," Goku stated as he took off his jacket and tie.  
  
Vegeta hadn't bothered to wear anything fancy, so he just stood back and waited. "This is between them, they can work it out themselves."  
  
"And what happens to the children while they do this?" Goku asked. "I can feel the pain in them, seeing how their parents are."  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" Vegeta snapped in frustration. "You're the one who's so worried, why don't you do something then."  
  
"Maybe talk to YOUR son... see if you can help him figure out things he should already know," Goku replied.  
  
"It seems to me that YOUR brat is the problem, Kakkarot."  
  
"You can't tell, can you," Gokua sighed.  
  
"Tell what! You're talking nonsense. Trunks seems to be doing just fine with the children, if Goten has a problem, then he should fix it."  
  
"Goten is still in love with Trunks," Goku stated. "And because Trunks doesn't think they can be together in the way Goten wants, and it's shutting him down."  
  
"Then he should get over it, Kakkarot," Vegeta crossed his arms impatiently. "Goten is male. Trunks is male. End of story - now, are you going to fight me, or not?"  
  
"They weren't for a time, though..." Goku pointed out. "And I think after that, neither of them will ever be fully again."  
  
"Hn," Vegeta thought for a split moment. "Fine, if one of them decides to be a female... even if it is my son, I won't change him back. There, happy? Can we spar now?"  
  
Goku chuckled. "I don't care about my happiness, Vegeta. Just our kids, and grandkids." He got into a fighting position.  
  
"Hn," Vegeta nodded, affirming that he, too, cared. A moment later, their sparring began.

* * *

TBC - Please Review! 


	78. 77 February 13,14, 800 Wed,Thur

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Freewater: (77) hhe. Yeah... it's sweet, isn't it? Gotenks is the sweetest too :)  
  
ProudSlytherin: (77) nah, Mushy Vegeta would be REALLY scarey!  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (77) LOL awww.. he's got smart moments all the time! He just doesn't want anyone else to see ;)  
  
Webtester01: (77) Indeed.... uhm... eep.  
  
animeprincess1452: (77) will do!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (77) awwww, yeah. You do? eep! Gotenks is the most perspective most times nods. You'll love this chap ;)  
  
LadyKATT: (77) :) -- welcome :) -- nice surprise are few and far between.....  
  
pannybaby123: (77) LOL - Maybe, that was certainly a thought hehe. Unfortunately... the fic isn't quite over just yet evil grin-  
  
Tatoosh: (77) Yeah.... it's just... a big mess.  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (77) XD - you're REALLY gonna go nuts at this chap!  
  
ladybugg: (77) He does. LOL, no, it's okay, you're making sense. Goku doesn't usually butt INTO other people's problems when he sees them, so that he's butting in, means it's probably pretty bad. And it is.  
  
Candy the Duck: (77) (AlisonSky:) I would like to state that Videl's horniness is all Raven Pan's Fault. -- (RP:) Bitch. ;) -- (AS:) It's true! --  
(RP:) So? -- (Gohan:) I'm not complaining! -- (Videl:) smirk  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! We're getting closer to the end of the story now - please PLEASE keep letting us know (and those of you who haven't, please do so!) what you think of how the story's twisting!!!  
  
As Alison and I've been really bad about writing lately, though, the updates are now gonna drop to about two a week (otherwise you'd end up having to wwait SEVERAL days and possibly a few weeks between chapters - and we can't do THAT can we?) so... to try and keep things on even keel and going smoothely, gonna try for a Monday and Thursday or Friday updates... Put this one up today though - cause I promised to do so... next update Monday!  
  
FANART for this chapter can be found at: "www" dot "deviantart" dot "com/deviation/10067569/" -- Please PLEASE go look! done by RavenPan (just get rid of the " and replace 'dot' with . and you're set!)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven  
**February 13, 780 - Wednesday Morning**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks got out of the shower, his pants already on as he left the bathroom, and went to go grab a dress shirt and tie before finishing to dressing before heading to work. He sat on his bed, rubbing his head with his towel, too tired to use his ki to dry himself today.  
  
Goten walked in from the kitchen, already dressed for work. "I need to go to the office today," he stated, walking to his dresser.  
  
"What do you mean, you need to go to the office today?" Trunks finished drying his hair and went to put his shirt on.  
  
"I need to go to the office," Goten restated. "There's a lot of research I need to do, and I can only get it done when I'm not around the kids."  
  
"Well, can't it wait for tomorrow? I have several meetings scheduled for today. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Trunks stood, putting on his tie. "Maybe if you had, I'd be able to reschedule."  
  
"I have my presentation due tomorrow, remember?" Goten looked at Trunks. "I tried to work yesterday, but I can't with those three running all over the place!"  
  
"And I cannot miss these meetings!" Trunks shot back. "Take them to your parents, or your brother and sister-in-law - but I CANNOT back out _now_!"  
  
"You back out on days you don't feel like going in," Goten retaliated.  
  
"Not out of a MEETING, work maybe, and I'll admit I have occasionally been able to do that on no notice - but this is a tri-company merger, dealing with groups in Europe AND the United States. I'm going to be stuck in meetings from when I walk in the door, until most likely Ten or Eleven tonight - and there is NO way to reschedule a satellite meeting on that big a scale!"  
  
Goten sighed. "Fine, I'll just dump them on my mother... again..." he grumbled, walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"Try thinking ahead for a change, and maybe you wouldn't have to," Trunks muttered to himself, finishing his dressing and going to give the children all quick kisses before grabbing his briefcase and jacket, and darting out the front door, already sure he was going to barely be on time.  
  
.

* * *

**LATE NIGHT**

* * *

.  
  
It had been a horrific day... from the time he got there, until ten thirty at night, he cajoled, listened, argued, played ambassador and compromised... and still it didn't seem like they'd come to _any_ full conclusion.  
  
Knowing that he'd already said he would be late getting home, he stopped by a bar. After several drinks, he decided it was far too noisy and, after buying a few jugs of sake, made his way home - quietly entering and putting his keys on the table while kicking off his shoes.   
  
Goten's eyes opened from where he was laying on the couch, sleeping. "Oh, the drunk is home," Goten muttered, turning into the cushions.  
  
"Go to bed, I don't want to deal with you tonight," Trunks muttered making his way to the kitchen for his glass so he could just drink himself to sleep in silence.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're going to have to. I got fired."  
  
"Fired?" he stopped in the doorway of the ktichen.  
  
"Yeah... turns out that your little princess decided to draw circles on the calander yesterday... and my project was due TODAY..." Goten muttered.  
  
Trunks winced. "C'mon, there's enough sake for us both," he offered, going into the kitchen and sitting down, after grabbing two glasses.  
  
"You've already had enough sake," Goten said, standing up.  
  
"I'm still conscious, so no - I haven't," Trunks muttered, pouring himself a generous glass and chugging it down.  
  
Goten walked into the kitchen and grabbed the jugs. "Enough."  
  
"Goten, give them back. I have had a day from hell myself - and I would like some peace and quiet to forget it in."  
  
"I don't want you drinking when the kids are in the next room," Goten hissed.  
  
Trunks stood, grabbing one of the jugs back, "This is my apartment too, and I have just as much a right to drink quietly as any other man does in his own home," he said quietly.  
  
"But you aren't quiet when you drink, that's just it!"  
  
"Only because you're doing your damndest to piss me off, Goten. Now, leave me alone," he said quietly before he took the jug and sat down, drinking from it.  
  
Goten snarled and grabbed it from him while he was still drinking. "I said no."  
  
"Who died and made you king," Trunks hissed, wiping his jacketed arm across his mouth, cleaning it off from what had spilled.  
  
"You need help, Trunks," Goten stated. "You're always drinking. What kind of example is that for our kids?  
  
"I am NOT always drinking, and I've NEVER had anything in front of the kids - so stop being all high and mighty just because you got fired!" he grit out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I am NOT being high and mighty!" Goten shouted back.  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone, Goten," Trunks snarled, reaching forward and grabbing the jug back.  
  
Goten pulled it back, then powered ki into his hand, disintergrating the jug and the sake within a burst of flame. "No."  
  
Trunks growled, glaring at Goten, then turned, going to one of the kidproof'd cupboards.  
  
"I threw them out," Goten crossed his arms.  
  
He pressed his hands on the counter, breathing slowly to calm himself. "Why. Did you do that. Goten," he spoke slowly, carefully, swaying slightly on his feet as what he'd chugged entered his system.  
  
"Because I don't want them in the house," Goten said firmly.  
  
"That was three hundred dollar sake!" Trunks spun around.  
  
"You have a job, you can afford it," Goten snarled. "Remember, you're the one who supports us all because you're the big time president of Capsule Corp."  
  
"Well I'm going to have to now, because you didn't get a PDA like I told you to - and got yourself FIRED!"  
  
"I got fired because I'm the only one here raising those three children and can't find time TO keep a job!"  
  
"That's a LIE!" Trunks growled, stalking forward furiously. "I invest just as much into those children as you do, and with less benefit for the effort - so don't EVEN start getting all high and mighty on that front too!"  
  
"Yeah, you invest money," Goten crossed his arms. "But you don't spend time home unless you feel guilty about it."  
  
Trunks swung out and punched Goten, hurt by his accusation. "You're blind! I spend as much time home as I possibly can with what I do, and you say I don't care about those kids unless you make me feel guilty about them!?"  
  
Goten took the punch, narrowing his eyes. "Yes."  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten by the shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Well I have news for you," He grit out. "Those kids are my LIFE, I care more about them than I have anything else. I don't need to feel guilty to want to see them. I ALWAYS want to see them," he snarled.  
  
"You care about them, but you don't want to be their mother," Goten stated, his eyes locked on Trunks's.  
  
"I've got news for you," Trunks glared. "I _want_ very much to be their mother - but I'm terrified of using the Dragonballs ever again. It's been proven that Fate does NOT want this, and I won't risk something happening to THEM by something getting screwed up with the fucking wish!" he snarled angrily.  
  
As they say... a drunk tells no lies....  
  
"If you really meant it, then the risk would be worth it!" Goten stated. "_We_ would be worth it."  
  
"Nothing is worth fucking those kids lives up more than they already are!" Trunks shot back. "I will _not_ risk something happening to them! What if they're nearby when we start the wish, hm? And someone who's hiking stumbles upon us? Then they get turned into mosquitos, die in a week, and there's no way to wish them back because it was fucking natural! If YOU are willing to risk those kids lives, then you obviously don't care about them as much as I do! I would do ANYTHING for those kids, Goten - but I will NOT risk their lives for my own selfish desires, nor _yours_!"  
  
"First off, if you wanted to, we would find a way to make it safe and secure... and what's selfish for wanting to be their MOTHER!" Goten shouted.  
  
Trunks shook Goten by his shirt, slamming him against the wall a second time in frustration. "Listen to yourself! I am sick of going over this CONSTANTLY with you! I am a man. I was born a man, and I'll probably end up _dying_ a man. I care more about those kids than anything, and I will _not_ risk their _lives_! And as for selfish," another slam, "It's _not_ NATURAL!"  
  
Goten winced. "Why the fuck are you so afraid of it? You yourself even said you were happy then! What the hell have I done to make it different now?"  
  
"You... GAH!" Trunks let Goten go and stalked away, jamming his hands through his hair in drunken frustration. "Why won't you get it!" He spun around to face him. "I'd rather be some kind of _fucking Uncle_ to my own kids, and be _miserable_, and get to watch them grow up, go to school, get married, have their _own_ kids - than fuck something up just because **I** wanted to make things different, and never get to see any of that because I'm fucking _DEAD_! You and the kids are _all_ I've got, and _all_ I care about - I will NOT lose you all because I end up wording something wrong to that fucking dragon!"  
  
Goten punched Trunks across the jaw, then grabbed him and swung him around to push him into the wall, indenting it with the force. "Are you the only one who can do it right? HUH?! Have you _ever_ thought that I could help? Just _Maybe_? But you want to do everything yourself because you're so damn fucken _perfect_!"  
  
"No!" Trunk pushed Goten away, swinging at him roughly, punching him back toward the table. "Because if something goes wrong, I don't want YOU blaming YOURSELF!!!"  
  
Goten leaned against the table, holding his stomach. "I don't give a fuck anymore, Trunks! I just want those kids happy, and they want their mother!"  
  
"Then go out and fucking FIND THEM ONE! Stop moping around here waiting for something that isn't going to happen!" Trunks shouted at him, standing unsteadily in front of him, glaring.  
  
"They don't need _A_ mother... they need THEIR mother," Goten growled. "And we're their parents, Trunks... like it or not, we are, and WE have to figure this out for them before this ruins their lives like it has OURS!"  
  
Trunks punched him again. "Just stop it Goten!" he cried, tears streaking down his face. He swung again, "Get over it, and move on! There are millions of kids out there with only one parent," He grabbed Goten's lapels, "and they're _happy_! So just sto-" his eyes fell closed and he slumped to the floor.  
  
Goten collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath from cracked ribs and his own sobbing. "Fine... then if that's the way... then they will always _only_ have one parent..." he gasped. He pulled himself to sit on the floor beside Trunks and just let himself cry.  
  
A whimpering came from the back bedroom, The children having woken from the yelling... but Goten didn't hear, through his own tears. Soon, they cried themselves back to sleep.  
  
And, once Goten had gotten control of himself, he carried Trunks to bed, as he always did, then went into the bathroom to try and tend to his injuries. He looked at his bruised face in the mirror, and sighed, finally coming to a firm decision that he should have made a while ago.  
  
Finally, he went to bed, facing the wall so that when Trunks woke up, he wouldn't see him... and Goten wouldn't have to risk seeing Trunks again.  
  
.

* * *

**February 14, 780 - Thursday Morning**

* * *

.  
  
The next morning, Trunks groaned as he hit at his alarm, blindly pulling out the small drawer in his bedstand and pulling out the asprin bottle.  
  
Goten heard it as well, wincing a bit from the pain he felt in the back of his head. But he kept himself curled up to the wall, keeping his breathing under control to feign sleep.  
  
The lavender hair'd man finally sat up, putting a hand to his head, wondering how he'd gotten to bed. "Musta got home after all," He mumbled to himself, taking the pills dry before climbing out of the bed to go shower. "Ugh..."  
  
_So he forgets again.... I wish I was as lucky_ Goten thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Trunks turned on the shower, scalding as usual, and tried to sober up as best he could while doing so. Finally, he turned it on as cold as it would go, in attempt to wake himself up, and yelped at the cold.  
  
While he was shaving, he noticed a bruise on his cheek, and frowned. _Musta got into a bar fight again..._ he thought with a sigh. _Gotta stop drinking at the bar... it's always so much quieter at home._  
  
Finally, he got back to the room, and started to get ready for work. He glanced over, and smiled slightly at seeing Goten asleep. _Wait, didn't he have a presentation today?_  
  
_Just go to work already...**leave....**_  
  
Trunks pulled on his shirt and started doing up his tie, "Hey Chibi, you awake?"  
  
_Should I answer?_ Goten thought. He stayed quiet.  
  
"Chibi?" Trunks came over and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking ever so gently. "Didn't you say yesterday you've got a presentation?"  
  
"I'm awake," Goten said, curling back a bit into the pillows so Trunks couldn't see him.  
  
"I've gotta head out for work, you want me to take the kids over so Bra can watch them today?" Trunks asked, moving away and sitting on the bed, working his socks on.  
  
"No.... I can do it." Goten stated.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tonight - hopefully I'll get home at a decent hour, maybe we can all go out for your birthday?" he chuckled, heading out the door as he combed his fingers through his hair.  
  
He glanced over at the calendar and frowned. Today was circled... so was yesterday.... and three days from now. He picked up the calender and brought it back to the bedroom, "Chibi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When was your presentation, again?" Trunks asked, sitting on the edge of Goten's bed. "There's a couple of dates circled here."  
  
"I know... but don't worry about it," Goten side softly. "It's all taken care of..."  
  
"Okay... what's happening in three days, then?" Trunks asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"Trunks... it's too early in the morning for me to remember.... just go to work already..." Goten muttered irritably  
  
"...Sure..." Trunks got up, looking down at Goten. "I'll see you later, then, birthday boy...."  
  
Goten didn't answer.  
  
Thinking Goten'd fallen back asleep, Trunks closed the door gently before checking on the children, changing them and letting them play on the floor. He gave each a kiss, and a "I'll see you when I get home," then headed out, closing and locking the door gently behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, Goten sat up in bed. His face was a mess of purple bruises. He went and quickly got dressed, then grabbed a capsule from Trunks's bedstand. He opened it and started to fill the large container with some of his clothing. When he was done, he then shut it and walked to the kids' room, reopening it on the floor in the middle of the room.   
  
"Papa?" Truten looked up at him, running over and trying to tiptoe to look in the bin.  
  
"Yes cutie?" Goten asked, taking the twins clothing and placing it into the bin.  
  
"Whatcha do- PAPA!" she looked at him and reached up for him to pick her up.  
  
"Not now, Truten... I need to finish packing then I will pick you up, ok?"  
  
"You're purple!"  
  
"I know." Goten went to Truten's dresser and started to put her clothes into it as well.  
  
"That's Mine!" She followed him and tried to get her stuff and put it back.  
  
"No, we need to pack it up, Truten... we're going to go visit Grandma and Grandpa for a bit, and we need it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have to," Goten stated, putting the rest of the clothing in it and sealing it up. _Dad can come back and get the rest of it_, he thought as he capsulized the bin.  
  
"Why!?" Truten started crying, confused about what was going on.  
  
Goten leaned over and picked Truten up, hugging her. "Because Uncle Trunks needs his own space, sweetie... and it's time we give it to him, ok?"  
  
"MY ROOM!"  
  
"You'll have your own room at Grandpa's," Goten explained, reaching for the harness to carry the twins in against his chest.  
  
Truten pushed Goten away, grabbed her bear, and ran out of the room, going to curl up on Trunks's bed. "NO LEAVE!!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
Goten sighed. He picked up the twins, who both looked at him curiously, then happily snuggled against him. The harness meant they were going flying!  
  
Goten then went into his bedroom. "Come on Truten."  
  
"NO! UNCLE PROMISED NO LEAVE!!!!"  
  
"You'll be able to see Trunks when he comes to visit, cutie," Goten reached down to pick her up.  
  
"MY HOUSE!!!!" she pushed his hand away and curled up further away from him in the bed, with her bear.  
  
Goten closed his eyes. "Truten. Now."  
  
She folded her arms and glared at him, looking every bit like Trunks. "No."  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes. "Now, Truten. Or you'll get a time out when we get to Grandpa's."  
  
"No leave," she sniffled.  
  
Goten reached down and picked her up, holding her and the bear close. "I'm sorry, cutie... but we have to."  
  
Truten hugged tight to him and started to cry... then threw her bear down onto Trunks's bed. "FINE!"  
  
"You want your bear?" Goten asked, holding her close.  
  
"No, is Uncle's bear now," She said firmly, pouting. "Bearly gonna take care of Uncle."  
  
Goten nodded. "OK." He went to the balcony and took off for his parents home.  
  
Soon he landed outside the front door of his family home and knocked, hoping his dad would answer. He couldn't handle his mother at the moment.  
  
Goku did indeed answer the door, a turkey leg in one hand. "Oh, Chichi's not home today, she went shopping with Videl," he smiled. "C'min!"  
  
Goten walked in, letting the kids loose. "Dad... I have a favor to ask," he asked, not facing his father.  
  
Truten just wandered over into the livingroom and curled up on the couch with a pout on.  
  
"What is it, son?" His eyes flicked over Goten's face, but he didn't comment on the bruises... not just yet. Those boys had gotten into scuffles all their lives. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for one or the other to put each other in the hospital on occasion.  
  
Goten looked back at his father, summoning all the pride he had left into his face. "Dad... can we stay here for a while?" he asked, lifting his chin.  
  
"Of course, you know you're always welcome," Goku frowned slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Goten sighed. "But I do need you to get the rest of the kids things at the apartment."  
  
"Bed, cribs, toys and books?" Goku asked, starting to get a better picture of what was going on. Goten was leaving Trunks, and had taken the kids with him.  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah. I guess we can give them Gohan's old room. I'll clean it out if you can get the stuff."  
  
Goku nodded, putting two fingers to his forehead and leaving to go do as Goten asked. Something must have gone horribly wrong between Goten and Trunks... and he could only hope that somehow, they'd be able to work things out. Somehow.  
  
.

* * *

**LATE AFTERNOON**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks was glad to get out of work on time for a change, and whistled happily to himself, thoughts of having a nice decent dinner with Goten and his kids, and surprising his best friend with his birthday gift, playing in his mind restfully. He put his keys in the door and got into the house, dropping them on the table, and kicking off his shoes. He pulled off his jacket and put it on the tree. "I'm home!" he called into the house.  
  
But, no answer. _Maybe Goten took the kids out for dinner without me,_ he thought sadly to himself, upset that he may have missed the chance to spend time with them... especially today. No matter, he'd go back to the room, get changed, then go find them.  
  
He paused as he passed the kids room. Stark empty. He ran into it, looking around. Not a toy, not a book, not even a dirty nappy. "What the-," the first thought he had, in panic, was that someone had broken into their home.  
  
However, that thought was quickly dismissed as he recalled seeing their entertainment system as he came into the apartment. Dread balled inside his stomach as he made his way to the bedroom and looked over to Goten's side.....  
  
To find the dresser Goten'd brought from when he was still living home... was gone. His closet was empty, his bed stripped.  
  
"No..." he shook his head, backing up. He caught sight of Truten's bear, tossed on his bed, as though forgotten. No, this had to be a mistake, Goten wouldn't leave without telling him, would he?  
  
He ran back to the front door, throwing on his shoes and jacket, then took off out the balcony, barely remembering to close the door as he did so - locking in on Goten and the children's ki... and unsurprised to find them at the Son homestead.  
  
He had to see them.  
  
A little while later, he landed on the lawn before the houses, closing his eyes a moment as he focused - trying to figure out just where Goten was.  
  
"He doesn't want to see you," Gohan stated, leaning against the backdoor of his house. He had sensed Trunks's approach... and had already seen the state of his brother.  
  
Trunks turned, "Gohan!" He came forward, a panicked, frightened look on his face. "Where is Goten, please, I have to talk to him!"  
  
"I already told you, he doesn't want to see you, Trunks." Gohan stated, his arms crossed.  
  
"Please, Gohan! I came home and everything, everyone... Please, I have to see him!  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, but if Goten doesn't want to see you, I'm not going to let you."  
  
"Fine, then he doesn't have to see me - but please.... Is he okay? Are the kids okay? Truten's bear was on my bed - oh gods, don't tell me something happened to the kids!"  
  
"The kids are fine," Gohan stated. "They are having dinner with Mom and Dad right now."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes a moment, sighing in relief, swallowing hard. Trying to compose himself, he looked up at Gohan again. "Please... did something happen to Goten?" Fear was naked in his eyes.  
  
Gohan nodded. "You could say that."  
  
On the other side of the door, Goten was listening, his back leaning against the wooden door.  
  
"Oh gods, what happened!? Is he okay? please tell me he's okay!!!" Trunks was at wit's end, not knowing why Goten would be here, not want to see him. All sorts of horrible things darted through his mind as fearful tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"He's fine... now," Gohan growled a bit. "Just take my advise, Trunks... leave my brother alone."  
  
Trunks shook his head, looking up at Gohan, "I don't understand.... What happened?!" tears continued to roll freely down his cheeks. "Did someone hurt him? Tell me who it was, I'll get rid of them, make them wish they were never born!!" he shouted.  
  
Gohan was about to reply when the door opened. Goten walked out, his head held up proudly. "Gohan told you to leave, Trunks," Goten stated.  
  
Trunks rushed forward, then stopped suddenly at Goten's stance, his look. His eyes opened wide in horror, "What happened to you?! Who did that, Goten? O gods, I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Goten looked at his brother, who nodded. "I'll be inside if you need me, little brother." Gohan placed a hand on Goten's shoulder, then stepped inside, closing the door.  
  
Once the door was closed, Goten looked at Trunks. "We told you to leave, Trunks. What part of that do you not understand."  
  
He stepped back, confusion showing clearly through his tears. "What's going on, Goten... I don't get it. What-"  
  
"What do you remember of last night, Trunks?" Goten asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Trunks frowned slightly, looking at the ground as he searched his memory. "I... it took me forever to get everyone to shut up so I could come home and get some sleep... it'd been a bad day, so I stopped in a bar on the way, y'know, so I could actually sleep in stead of stare at the ceiling all night...."  
  
"You know, you have the lucky gift of forgetting everything that happens after you've had a few drinks," Goten growled.  
  
Trunks took another step back at the growl, confused, frightened. "What... what happened Goten...." he was afraid of the answer, but he had to know.  
  
"Can't you see?" Goten raised a hand to indicate his face.  
  
Trunks stared at him in shock, lifting a hand, then dropping it again. "Oh gods... _I_ did that?! But I... I'd never... I'd NEVER hurt you on purpose, Goten! I can't... it has to be a mistake!"  
  
"You did, Trunks... and it's not the first time either... but it's sure as hell going to be the last time."  
  
"I swear, I will NEVER have another drink Goten... Gods, why didn't you TELL me?!"  
  
Goten took a deep breath, keeping his resolve up. "I have... you just keep forgetting." Goten walked away from the house towards the forest, needing to move.  
  
Trunks followed, "I won't forget now," he promised, afraid to come too close. "Are the kids okay?"  
  
"The kids are fine, though Truten has been upset with me... but she'll be ok."  
  
"I saw her bear on my bed.... Goten..." Trunks paused. "When... when are you coming home?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
The elder demi stopped walking, watching Goten's back. "Y.. you're not? But Goten!"  
  
"You want me to move on, well I can't around you, Trunks. So I'm going to be the responsible adult and leave."  
  
"Please _don't_ leave," Trunks said quietly, rushing to follow again. "Goten please, _please_ come back!"  
  
"No, Trunks. This has been something I've been thinking about for a while... I just needed it finally beaten into me to do it," Goten stated.  
  
He winced at the term 'beaten'. "I got that apartment next door, the other day... I was gonna tell you on your birthday... today... it's your gift! -- I figured we could expand the place, have room for offices, seperate bedrooms.... That's what you wanted, right?!"  
  
"I can't go on living with you Trunks!" Goten turned around, anger in his eyes. "Not if you want me to move on! You don't want that place in my life, so we need to stop acting like it doesn't matter! We can NOT raise the kids like this any longer!"  
  
"But... they're my kids too," tears fell down Trunks's cheeks.  
  
"You can see them whenever you want... maybe."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Goten closed his eyes a moment, then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, but for a while... it's best not."  
  
"Why not?" Trunks came up and moved to stand in front of him, hurt in his stance, in his eyes. "Goten, you're my best friend, please... don't tell me you want to throw over three decades aside.... _Please_....."  
  
Goten looked up, pain and anger in his eyes. "I guess Fate found another way to fuck your life up, huh?" he stated, then pushed himself past going back towards his family's home.  
  
"What...? Goten!" Trunks chased after him, grabbing his arm. "Don't go!"  
  
Goten hissed, then pulled it back, growling. "Leave me alone, Trunks!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't do this, Goten!" Trunks let go, pleaded with him. "_Please_ don't do this!!!"  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes, a coldness forming in his face. "Just leave. I _never_ want to see you again, Trunks Briefs." With that, he turned back for the house.  
  
Trunks rushed to cut him off, putting his hands on Goten's shoulders as he looked up at him. "Goten don't do this, you're not thinking clearly, you can't do this to _us_, to the _kids_!"  
  
Goten stumbled a bit, feeling some pain in his shoulders from being pushed against the wall the night before. He then growled and powered up, twisting around to plant a fist into Trunks's stomach. "Leave me. The fuck. _Alone_." he growled, hazel eyes blazing as brightly as his golden hair.  
  
Gohan ran to the door, sensing Goten's power raise.  
  
Trunks folded over from the punch given to him by his best friend, in super saiyajin form. He coughed, blood flecking his lips as he felt his ribs break. "Goten... _Please_..." he grit out painfully.  
  
Goten walked back to the house and stopped at the doorway. "Don't come back."  
  
He tried to turn and follow, and fell to his knees in his pain, coughing again. "Goten...."  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks." Goten didn't turn back, but walked inside.  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks a moment in pity, then closed his eyes... and the door behind them.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Trunks screamed, tears running down his face as he worked to his feet, stumbling to the door and pounding on it, desperate. "GOTEN _PLEASE_!!!!"  
  
Goten just closed his eyes, Gohan wrapping his arms around his brother, supporting him.  
  
Gotenks toddled into the room and looked at the door. "Mama?" he asked.  
  
Trunks stopped shouting, choking out a sob as he rested his head against the door. "_Please_..." he whispered, his fist against it, tears streaking down his cheeks.  
  
Goten walked over to his son and picked him up, hugging him a bit. "Come on, kiddo... let's find you some dessert..." he said shakily as he walked back into the kitchen, Gohan behind them.  
  
Feeling everyone's ki fade, Trunks screamed in anguish, taking to the air, powering up as he sobbed, flying on a kamikaze course for Capsule Corp.   
  
Vegeta's eyebrows raised as he felt the rapidly approaching ki. "So, it's finally happened," he sighed.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Trunks made it to the gravity room, and banged on the door. "Dad!!!!"  
  
Vegeta walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want, Boy?" he asked.  
  
Trunks pushed his way in, shutting the door, "Fight with me," the wind had wiped most of the tears away, though salt lines stood whiteish on his cheeks.  
  
"You're kidding." Vegeta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his son.  
  
"No, I'm not, so just... throw a punch or something," it'd been over a decade since Trunks had properly trained.  
  
"I can kill you doing that," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I know," Trunks said, stepping back into a defensive stance. "Fight with me," he repeated, dropping out of super-saiyajin form.  
  
"You want me to really kill you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"What part of _Fight With Me_ don't you _understand_?!" Trunks shouted, darting forward and throwing a punch at his father.  
  
Vegeta caught it easily. "The part that makes me wonder what this sudden death wish is for?"  
  
"That's none of your business!!" Trunks cried, twisting himself around to try and kick him.  
  
Vegeta spun around, grabbing Trunks and pinning him face first to the ground. "Just relax, Boy, and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Trunks huffed out a breath, the blood from Goten's punch flecking his lips as he coughed again, struggling uselessly against his father. "Just kill me and get it over with," He muttered, closing his eyes tightly. "It's taken you two years, just get it over with already - turn up the gravity over what I can stand, put your fist through my skull, I don't care how - just do it...." tears leaked from his eyes, falling to the floor, mixing with the blood that spattered there when he coughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Damnit, just let me go and fight me!!!" Trunks shouted, coughing again, tears now streaming down his cheeks again as he fought back the urge to break out sobbing.  
  
"Not until you explain yourself," Vegeta said, still holding his son firmly.  
  
"I want you to kill me... there, is that clear enough!?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do YOU care?!"  
  
"Because, last I checked, I'm still your father."  
  
"Some father you are," Trunks muttered, eyeing him from where he was pinned to the floor. "Ruining the one chance at happiness I ever had in my fucking _life_!"  
  
"I was doing what was best for you," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well then I'm sure you'll be pleased as punch that Goten's gone, and he took the kids with him... and I'm never allowed to see them AGAIN! EVER!" Trunks struggled to get up again.  
  
"What?" Vegeta leaned back a bit, releasing his hold on his son.  
  
Trunks scrambled to his feet, gripping his hands into fists as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I said. Goten left. He took the kids and he left, and he doesn't ever want to see me again." His voice got very quiet, "He's not joking... I've got broken ribs to prove it. Now please, I'm _begging_ you - if you want to do what's best for me, fight me and kill me now!!!!" he coughed again.  
  
"It's not the end of the world, boy. You can make other friends."  
  
"I don't WANT any other friends, I want my Goten, damnit - He's the only friend I've ever had and I don't want anyone ELSE!!!"  
  
"You ever thought that this obsessiveness with having him might have been a reason why he left?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It was never a problem before!"  
  
"Until you two fell in love with each other," Vegeta stated.  
  
"We didn't fall in love, Dad! There's no such thing. We fucked. I do not feel any different about Goten then or now, than I did fifteen years ago!!!"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked, chuckling deep in his throat.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!" Trunks came forward and hit him as hard as he could.  
  
Vegeta pushed the attack aside. "You are more my son than I thought," he chuckled, standing up to walk to the gravity room's console.  
  
Trunks spun around and growled, but when he saw where Vegeta was going, he had hopes that he was finally going to take him seriously... and fight him.  
  
But Vegeta only shut down the machine, tucking the operating key safely into his pocket. "Go take a shower and a nap, boy. We can talk when you're less emotional."  
  
Trunks scowled. "Fine, I'll go pick a fight with Gohan then - at least I know he won't hold back!" He turned and headed toward the door.  
  
"The brat loves you, Trunks... you really think Gohan would hurt you, knowing that?"  
  
"He hates me, and if I show my face on that property again, my life's forfeit - they all but said so."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Take a nap, boy."  
  
"Give me the key to the GR, Dad."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Trunks, then swiftly gave a chop to the pressure point found on the back of all Saiyajin's necks.  
  
And Trunks fell without a sound, unconscious.  
  
Vegeta caught him before he hit the floor, then slung his son over his shoulder and carried him upstairs to his son's old room. "One day, Boy, you _really_ need to learn to listen to people," he muttered.  
  
.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!!! 


	79. 78 February 28, 800 Thursday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
--pannybaby123: (78) Will do!  
--freewater: (78) here ya go!  
--rose-of-vegeta: (78) thanks!  
--Tatoosh: (78) Indeed it is.  
--LadyKATT: (78) glad you like!  
--ProudSlytherin: (78) n.n;;  
--Hope-Poe26: (1) So glad you like! Sorry, but the updating is slowed down to twice a week right now... perhaps one day it'll speed up again, but life is busy n.n;;  
--Lady Frightmare: (78) aww, glad your comp's better! Pandemonium - you were close!  
--animeman1: (78) have ya? It's not over yet, won't be for a little bit yet.  
--animeprincess1452: (78) So glad you like it!!!  
--KitsuneAkai13: (78) ya! It's rough going... glad you like!  
--ladybugg: (78) yep, he did. And yes, he indeed is.  
--the Prince's Jewel: (78) LOL! yeah, Trunks is a lot like his father in this story... in some ways.  
--Webtester01: (78) Interesting character analysis! Thanks! and yes, what happened just revealed something already there... at least in some ways...  
--Blue Tajiri: (76) acks! aww, good girl. (77) it happens occasionally... hehe. (78) LOL! hehe, glad you like!  
--Candy the Duck: (78) chuckle-  
--GothicGohan: (1) Actually, technically Trunks never said the word 'love', Goten did. And loving a pet is different than spousal love, so even if he did love the pet, he still kinda didn't believe he could love a human being... Trunks is making headway down this road a bit, as you'll see in this chapter. It's the first time, other than saying he can't love or doesn't believe in love - that he actually uses the word love. Can't tell you the other, cause then the surprises will be told! Just stick it out - it won't be over until a chapter's entitled "Epilogue"! :) As for reading your story, I'll put it on my todo list - but it may be a long while before I can do it, as I'm fairly busy nowadays :)  
--Kirie05: (78) I'm so glad you decided to review! REally appreciate it! Oh, darn, the years! hugs- thank you, I hadn't even noticed I'd done that! LOL. I can't change the in chapter ones, but the bar that says which chapter to go to, has been changed. It's eight hundred, not seven eighty - thank you much for catching that! you get a mithril star ;) Please keep reviewing and letting us know what you think :)  
--Son Rose: (78) Welcome back, I hope that things are going okay for you now. Glad you're liking the story - :) -- the trip indeed went well, and don't worry, until you see a chapter called 'epilogue' the story isn't over yet! :)  
  
A/N - THANK YOU ALL! for reviewing! It really livens up our lives! -- And don't worry, no matter what happens, it's NOT the end of the story until the chapter called 'epilogue' - so anything can happen! :)  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight  
**February 28, 800 - Thursday**

* * *

.  
  
Pan looked around her bedroom, a half unpacked suitcase on her bed. She looked out her window to see Goten playing behind her grandparents house with Truten and the twins, and wondered why he was home again. Her father said that it just happened and let it be.  
  
_Wait... Bra will tell me what's really happening..._ Pan smiled and grabbed the phone, dialing in a number she's known by heart most of her lifetime.  
  
"Bra Briefs, and NO, not the lingerie shop!" a falsely cheery voice answered.  
  
"Oh man, and I was hoping to get a big panty girdle too," Pan laughed, tossing her suitcase aside and flopping down on the bed.  
  
"Pan! You're back?!"  
  
"Yeah, I just flew in and boy are my arms tired," she chuckled.  
  
"Hardee har har... hey, listen," there was a sound of Bra shutting a door. "What's going on over there?"  
  
"Not much. Mom's cooking dinner and Dad's out training with Grandpa."  
  
"No.. I mean with your uncle...."  
  
"Uncle Goten?" Pan sat up and looked out the window. "Well, no one's telling me anything but to mind my own business, but he's outside playing with Truten and the twins.  
  
"Man, uhm... can you talk to your dad for us," Bra asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Sure? What's wrong?"  
  
"That's the thing, we're not really sure... Two weeks ago Trunks came in trying to get Dad to kill him..." Bra huffed out, then paused.  
  
"Trunks did what?!" Pan squeaked.  
  
"It gets worse. Apparently he and Goten had a really bad fight - and he's not allowed to see Goten or the kids at all!" Bra said quietly, the sound of her heels clicking, saying she was pacing the room she was in. "He's dying Pan, he hasn't eaten or had anything to drink since then. Mom had to call him in sick - and Dad can only keep him knocked out for so long to try and get an IV in him before he wakes up and rips it out... he just lays there holding Truten's bear.... I'm really scared, Pan."  
  
"But I don't see Uncle Goten as being someone who could do something like that... especially to Trunks!" Pan looked out the window.  
  
Truten was standing in front of her father and Goten had his hands clenched as if he was trying to keep from getting angry.  
  
"Wow... things change..." Pan said softly.  
  
"What was that?" Bra hadn't quite heard her.  
  
"Things change... I'm looking outside, and Uncle Goten looks angry... I've NEVER seen Uncle Goten angry..."  
  
"Yeah well, apparently something's REALLY wrong, and my brother's dying because of it. You have to talk to your dad, Pan - maybe he can talk some sense into Goten! You have to try!"  
  
"I'll try. But I can't make promises."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I will." Pan nodded.  
  
"Thanks... oh I gotta go, it sounds like Trunks just woke up again..." there was the sound of a crash. "And there goes the IV pole, out the window..." she sighed, "Talk to you later, girl."  
  
"Definitely. See ya soon." Pan hung up the phone, then looked back out the window in wonder. Only gone a year, and it seemed the whole world was turning upside-down.  
  
Taking another glance down at her uncle and niece, took off through the window in search of her father.  
  
Gohan was standing in the center of the battling field, panting a bit as he worked to get his strength back up. Being a girl for a year did a number on his skill level.  
  
"You're getting better!" Goku laughed, landing to stand next to him. "You'll be back up to par in no time!"  
  
"I hope so... I'm tired of being girly... if I never see another thong again I'll die a happy man." Gohan smirked.  
  
"I'll remember to tell Mom that," Pan said, landing nearby. "Papa, Grandpa... What's going on."  
  
Gohan lowered his head, then stood up. "Don't even think about that, Pan," Gohan smirked. "We're just training, that's all."  
  
"No," she crossed her arms and walked over. "I mean with Uncle Goten and Trunks."  
  
Gohan looked at his father, not sure what he should reveal to his only child.  
  
"Because Trunks is dying."  
  
Goku gawped, "DYING!?"  
  
"That's what Bra told me. She also told me Uncle Goten told him he could never see him or the kids ever again, and that's why."  
  
"But Goten didn't say it like that," Gohan ran a hand though his hair. "He just meant that HE didn't want to see Trunks again... not the kids."  
  
"Well, according to Bra, that's not what Trunks heard, and after tying to get Uncle Vegeta to kill him -"  
  
"He wouldn't!"  
  
"No he didn't, he's had to keep knocking him out though, cause he refuses to eat or drink anything, and when he's knocked out is the only time they can put an IV in him!"  
  
Gohan leaned his head back and sighed. "This is just getting worse and worse. I swear, Dad, I'm going to beat some sense into him soon...."  
  
"You HAVE to do something, Uncle Goten'll listen to you, Papa!" Pan was almost pleading.  
  
Gohan looked at his daughter. "I'll talk to him, sweetie, but I can't promise anything," he stated.  
  
"That's what I told Bra...."  
  
"You get that from me." Gohan looked at his dad. "I'll go talk to him...."  
  
Goku nodded, "You go ahead, I'm sure Pan'll spar with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Gohan laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Take care." He then flew off towards home, intent on talking to his little brother.  
  
Pan squared off with her Grandfather, just like old times.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Goten had just put the kids down for a nap and was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a paper when Gohan came in. "We need to talk," Gohan stated.  
  
"About what?" Goten asked, looking up.  
  
"Your kids." Gohan sat down across from him. "I think it's time Trunks was allowed to visit them."  
  
"His ass can call and have you bring them over whenever he wants," Goten said off-handedly. "He hasn't, so he obviously doesn't want to see them."  
  
"Have you thought that maybe he thinks he's not allowed to," Gohan leaned over the table. "YOu WERE pretty harsh on him."  
  
"He deserved it," Goten said, looking up at his brother. The tiny remnants of the bruise on his cheek were finally fading.  
  
"He thinks he's not allowed to. And it's killing him, Goten."  
  
Goten just huffed and went back to reading the paper.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I'm taking them over there."  
  
"They're napping," Goten stated.  
  
"When they wake up."  
  
"It'll be dinnertime."  
  
"I'm sure Bulma will feed them." Gohan stated, leaning back and crossing his arms.  
  
Chichi came into the kitchen then, bustling about, not having heard the conversation. "You boys hungry?"  
  
"I can wait for dinner," Goten said.  
  
"No thanks, Mom... I'll eat over at Bulma's tonight." Gohan stared at Goten, who lifted his eyes to glare at his older brother over the paper.  
  
"You're going over to ..." Chichi turned around and looked at her sons, her eyes locking. "You better be bringing those kids with you."  
  
"I plan on it," Gohan said firmly.  
  
Goten just growled.  
  
Chichi nodded, bustling from the room, muttering something about 'stubborn saiyajins'.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for him?" Goten asked quietly so their mother wouldn't overhear them.  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do," Gohan stated back.  
  
"Really? Or do you want to try and fuck him again, cause I can tell you he doesn't like men, even if he enjoyed the female form," Goten sneered.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened a bit, then narrowed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I could smell you all over him, Gohan... I'm a saiyan too, after all." Goten growled a bit louder, his hair spiking a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten... I didn't mean for it to happen," Gohan said softly.  
  
"Like hell you didn't..." Goten snarled. "You did it, you enjoyed it, and I bet you wanted it night after night, until it drove you crazy..."   
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed sharply. "Keep your voice down..."  
  
"DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" Goten shouted. He stood up and lunged across the table, tackling his older brother and started to hit him. Gohan crossed his arms, defending his face, refusing to hit his brother back.  
  
Truten walked into the kitchen, "C'n I have some din... PAPA!?" she backed away, her eyes wide.  
  
Goten didn't hear his eldest's voice, intent on smashing his brother's face into the floor.  
  
She turned and ran out of the room, "GRAMMA GRAMMA!!!!!"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, then powered up, pushing his brother into the air with a burst of wind. He rolled out from under him, then grabbed Goten's neck as he started to fall. The younger sibling's eyes rolled back into his head and he was out, Gohan gently lowering him to the floor.  
  
"Gramma! Papa's hitting Uncle Gohan!!!" Truten shrieked as she ran through the house, sobbing and looking for her grandmother.  
  
Gohan looked down at Goten, running a hand though his hair. "I wish I knew how to help you, little brother."  
  
Chichi came running, holding Truten in one arm, trying to hush her, a frying pan in the other. She stood in the doorway, scowling. "Just what is going on here?!"  
  
Gohan looked up, exhustion in his face. "Just a bit of sibling rivalry, Mom... I'm going to put Goten to bed, then take Truten and the twins to see Trunks."  
  
"You know better than to fight in front of the children," She huffed, going to put the frying pan down and dump some food into it for cooking.  
  
Truten was watching, still sniffling, her tailtip in her mouth.  
  
"She wasn't here when we started..." Gohan sighed, lifting Goten into his arms. "I'm sorry Truten. But guess what! We're going to go see Uncle Trunks!"  
  
"UNCLE!!!!" she squealed with glee, wiggling down out of Chichi's grasp to go run to her room and get the pictures she'd been making for him.  
  
Gohan shook his head, then took Goten up to his room, tucking him in tightly. "We'll talk more another time... when you're calmer... or we're outside."  
  
Soon he walked downstairs, having stopped in the bathroom to clean up his face. "Are the twins due to wake up soon?"  
  
"They're probably already awake, if Truten has anything to do with it," Chichi chuckled, hearing now three voices squealing.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Can you tell Videl that I won't be home for dinner? Pan can explain." He gave his mother a salute then started for the kids' room.  
  
Chichi chuckled, nodding as she set about furthering the making of her family's meal.  
  
Truten was squealing and her feet stuck out from under her bed while she tried to reach the last of the papers she hid under there.  
  
Gohan walked into the room. "OH NO! The bed is eating Truten!" he cried in fake horror.  
  
"No!" Truten giggled, squirming out with a couple of pieces of paper with scribbled 'drawings' on them. "See! ALL FINE!"  
  
"Oh good, otherwise I would have to chop that bed up and you'd be sleeping in the crib again," Gohan smiled. "Let me change your brother and sister's diapers. Do you need to go to the potty before we go?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Go ask Grandma to help you, ok?" Gohan ruffled her hair, then picked up Gotenks to change his diaper.  
  
"Okay!" And Truten ran off, paperes in hand.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Gohan landed on Capsule Corp's front step and pushed the button for entry. Truten was on his shoulders, the twins in a large backpack carrier and front carrier.  
  
Truten still had the papers tight in her little fists as she almost bounced on his shoulders.  
  
"I GOT IT!!!" Bra shouted, before opening the door. "Gohan! Oh thank GODS! Is Goten with you?" she peered behind him.  
  
"No... he needed a time out," Gohan said, reaching up to lift Truten into the air and into Bra's hands. "But I brought enough suger to jumpstart anyone's system... chibi formed."  
  
"BRA!" Truten kissed her cheek. "Where's Uncle?"  
  
"Uncle's kinda sick right now, maybe you can help him feel better?"  
  
"Where's UNCLE?!"  
  
Bra looked up at Gohan and nodded her head inside for him to follow. "I'll take you to him."  
  
Gohan did so, following behind Bra. "Is he really that bad?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded, "He's pretty bad... If you hadn't brought the kids, I... I don't even know if that'll work," she whispered, letting Truten walk as she held her hand.  
  
"I'm sure it will... Truten has a special effect on him." Gohan nodded. "Add the twins and it should break him from his funk."  
  
"I hope so..." Bra stopped outside the door to the room Trunks had occupied as a kid, and opened the door.  
  
Inside, he lay curled up, his back to the door, staring out the window as he cuddled Truten's bear.  
  
Truten tiptoed a little, looking inside. She looked up at Bra and Gohan.  
  
"Go on," Bra said, hope touching her worried eyes.  
  
Truten looked up at Gohan.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I think he needs a hug," Gohan said softly.  
  
Truten walked quietly into the room and around the bed, frowning as she saw the vacant stare in Trunks's eyes, his hair dull, his skin pale, eyes sunken. "Uncle?" she asked, climbing up into the bed with him.  
  
When he didn't respond, she crawled under his arm, with her bear, and kissed his cheek. "Uncle, no more sick," she told him.  
  
Gohan released the twins and put them on the floor. He then nudged them forward. Teena squealed and took off for the bed, jumping onto it and tackling Trunks. Gotenks just stood there, watching.  
  
Slowly, Trunks blinked, starting to come back from wherever his thoughts had taken him.  
  
"Uncle, you promise always stay, whycome we're not all together no more?" Truten asked as he turned over a little and she climbed to sit on his chest. "You don't love us no more?"  
  
Gohan sighed. He nudged Gotenks again, who walked to the side of the bed and rested his chin on the matress.  
  
"Let's leave them alone," Gohan said, motioning for Bra to follow him out.  
  
Bra watched worriedly, then did so, closing the door to a crack so she could still watch.  
  
Slowly, Trunks sat up in the bed, seeing his children. A light came to his eyes that hadn't been there in weeks, and he picked Gotenks up, as well as Teena and Truten, and hugged them to himself as he started to cry. "I love you so much," he said as he sobbed. "I missed you so much...."  
  
Bra's eyes widened and she looked at Gohan.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, checking on Trunks' ki, and smiled. "I told you... they have special medicine..."  
  
Bra closed the door the rest of the way, then leaned against it, sighing in relief. "He's gonna live...."  
  
"No more crying," Truten said, patting his shoulder as he sobbed into his childrens hair, kissing their foreheads so many times.  
  
"We wouldn't have let that happen..." Gohan placed a hand on Bra's shoulder. "Come on, let's go tell your parents the good news, ok?"  
  
Bra nodded, "They're downstairs...."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Bra led him downstairs, to hear the sound of her mother, yet again, yelling at her father.  
  
"Vegeta, can't you FORCE FEED him or something? This has GOT to stop! I don't care if you have to DRAG Goten by his EAR-" Bulma glanced over as the door opened.  
  
Gohan walked in, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi Bulma... Vegeta."  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma spun around. "You're here. Did you bring the kids? Goten?" she asked urgently.  
  
"I brought the kids. They're upstairs with Trunks as we speak," Gohan stated, then looked at Vegeta. "You can feel the change in his ki already."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes a moment, then smirked. He nodded, and he left the room without another word.  
  
"What was that about? Vegeta?" Bulma blinked after him then looked at her daughter and Gohan, "Care to explain?"  
  
"The kids are bringing Trunks around," Gohan assured Bulma.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief then darted forward hugging him, "Thank you Gohan, for bringing them. THANK YOU!"  
  
Gohan hugged her back, chuckling. "It's ok, Bulma. It should have been done a lot sooner... "  
  
"Yes it should have!" Bulma pulled back and slapped his chest. "Where's Goten, why didn't you bring him too?  
  
Gohan sighed. "He.... he still doesn't want to see Trunks."  
  
Bulma frowned, shaking her head. "It's not right. They've never fought like this before."  
  
Discreetly, Bra went to the shadows of the room, there, but not there - so as to listen in.  
  
"I don't know... all I know is that Goten came home covered in bruises... but they've faught like that before.... He's taking it hard... like his final straw was snapped."  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times they've sent eachother to the hospital? This doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Goten is so angry... and he's never been angry before Bulma... not like this..." Gohan leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. "I think this has been building up since Goten was changed back to a male, and they lived together like that..."  
  
"But things seemed to be going fine...." Bulma blinked. "I mean, everything was back to normal."  
  
"Goten is always been the one to hold back what he's feeling for the good of the group..." Gohan stated. "He didn't want to upset anyone with what he probably felt was a selfish desire."  
  
"How long do you think this'll last?" Bulma frowned, tapping her fingers against her elbow in thought. "They've been inseperable for thirty years, to suddenly cut them off from each other...."  
  
"I seriously don't know..." Gohan stated. "He is stubborn, after all."  
  
"They both are," Bulma sighed.  
  
"We're doomed," Gohan said melodramatically.  
  
Bra decided to speak up. "You know... Trunks never wanted to become a man again in the first place... he wanted to stay a girl," she said quietly.  
  
Gohan looked up at Bra. "What?"  
  
"Trunks wanted to stay a girl," She said again, a little louder.  
  
Bulma looked at her daughter, frowning in surprise and shock. "Explain yourself!"  
  
"Yes Bra, please," Gohan asked, interested.  
  
"Back when Trunks first got turned into a girl, I made a bet with him that he'd be a girl body and soul by the time his year was up... I didn't think I'd win." She looked at them, clearly unsure whether she should be saying this at all. "Especially with how stubborn Trunks is. He gave over his convertable, and his condo... without a second thought," she paused, biting her lip.  
  
"So the second wish that Videl wasted...." Gohan started to put two and two together.  
  
"Was going to be to make Trunks a girl again. For good," Bra said. "I heard him talking in his sleep the other night... he's afraid of the dragonballs."  
  
"Maybe.... maybe we could make it so we can control the enviroment so he can finally make his wish?"  
  
Bra shook her head, "He won't do it... he was half asleep, and I kinda asked him some questions."  
  
"Bra!" Bulma was shocked, for more reasons than one... but at the moment it was because her daughter was delving into her son's personal thoughts.  
  
"I wanted to know what was going on!"  
  
"It's ok, Bra," Gohan looked at Bulma. "It's good to know what's going on inside Trunks's mind. Perhaps we should have Pan spy on Goten."  
  
Bulma frowned, but motioned for Bra to go on.  
  
Bra bit her lip. "Well... he's afraid of the dragonballs, and no matter how careful people are, there's always the chance someone's going to say something by accident... something that could hurt the kids, or end up killing them, or him, naturally. Uhm... And he... well..." she looked down at her hands.  
  
"He's afraid of his father screwing up," Gohan said softly.  
  
"Well, yeah, he's afraid Dad's going to make sure it won't work... but that's not what I was going to say," she whispered.  
  
Gohan held up his hands for her to continue.  
  
Bulma watched, silent, nodding for her daughter to complete her thought.  
  
"He _needs_ Goten - he feels so empty without him. He always knew he needed Goten, but he never realised just how _much_ he needed him, until he was gone," she whispered. She looked up, "I don't know if the kids are going to bring him all the way out of this, I really don't know," she looked frightened. "I don't want Trunks to die," a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Gohan stood up and walked to Bra, running a hand along her cheek. "He won't die, Bra. I promise."  
  
She burst into tears, putting her face in her hands as she cried.  
  
"Honey..." Bulma came over and sat down next to her, hugging her. "Nobody does."  
  
"Trunks does... he... he thinks that if he dies then... then he... can be with them.. and... " Bra clung to her mother as she cried.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I tried to talk with him?" Gohan asked.  
  
Bulma looked up at Gohan, and nodded. "Please," she said softly, hugging her sobbing daughter.  
  
Gohan nodded, then started back towards Trunks room, then knocked on the door. "Trunks?"  
  
"Come in," Trunks called softly, before going back to finishing the story he was telling the children, snuggling them all to himself as he sat in bed, nearly too weak to get out.  
  
Gohan walked in, closing the door behind him. "Feeling a bit better, kiddo?"  
  
He stopped speaking a moment, and huddled the kids to him a bit, looking fearfully up at Gohan.  
  
"I'm not taking them, don't worry," Gohan walked over and sat in the chair near the bed.  
  
He relaxed slightly, but didn't take his eyes off Gohan.  
  
Truten patted Trunks's cheek, "Sokay, Uncle, no leave."  
  
"I was hoping we could talk though, Trunks..."  
  
"About what...?" He asked, nervous.  
  
"About how we can make everything right..." Gohan said softly.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "It's not possible."  
  
"There has to be a way, Trunks... you two were best friends for 30 years... Goten isn't going to throw that away... he's just angry right now, that's all."  
  
"He hates me anymore, Gohan."  
  
"It's just the opposite, Trunks," Gohan said softly. "He cares about you... that he's afraid to be around you anymore because it hurts you."  
  
"It hurts me to be _without_ him!" Trunks hissed, not wanting to raise his voice and frighten the sleeping twins.  
  
"But when you're together... you are upset, you don't talk... he sees you failing with relationships and knows it's because of his presence, Trunks... he thinks what he's doing is going to help you, in the end."  
  
"When Marron dumped me the day I was going to propose," Trunks closed his eyes a moment to compose himself, snuggling Truten a little as she snuggled into him. "I decided that being alone was better than all of that - because I had Goten and the kids, and they're all I need."  
  
"But Trunks... now think on Goten's end.... he sees you unable to move on... and he's in love with you... and he can't have you... what do you think that does?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek as he heard Truten falling to sleep as well, snuggling his children. He didn't say anything aloud. _Probably breaks his heart... like it does mine to be away from him...._ he thought.  
  
"He's trying to break himself from his love of you, Trunks... trying to stop the loving. Remember what it felt like to have someone you cared for completely throw you away?"  
  
"All too well," He looked away from Gohan as tears threatened to fall once more. Hadn't he cried enough these past weeks?  
  
"Now take this pain... and let it fester for months... almost a year now, hasn't it been?" Gohan asked.  
  
"But he was fine! When he came home from the hospital, everything went back to normal!"  
  
"Trunks, this is Goten... did it really, or was he hiding it so well like he always does?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Gohan...."  
  
"He knew about what we did, Trunks... he knows a lot more than you think he does... "  
  
Trunks winced, and hid his face in Truten's hair. "I'm never going to see him again... am I?"  
  
"You will... you just need to give him time to work everything out," Gohan placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "It's not going to be right away, but it will happen... he loves you too much to stay away forever."  
  
Trunks's shoulder shook as he cried silently.  
  
Gohan watched a moment, then rubbed his back. "Trunks... why didn't you ever tell any of us that you wanted to stay a girl?"  
  
Trunks flinched. "It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Well, can you promise me something, Trunks?"  
  
"I don't make promises anymore, Gohan.... Promises can never be kept," he said, his voice shaking.  
  
"Ok... how about a deal then?"  
  
Trunks raised his head enough to peek at Gohan from Truten's hair.  
  
"You get out of this bed... start getting your life back together... stop scaring you parents and baby sister... and I will make sure you see these kids whenever you want, where ever you want, no matter what Goten says."  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan fully then. "You'll let me see my kids... every day?" he asked, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
"They are your kids too... I would never deny them to you, and neither will their grandparents. If not me, my father will deliver them, and he can move much faster then anyone else."  
  
At least... he would have his children. "I'll do my best," he said, cuddling his children to him. "Just... don't take them away yet," he added quietly.  
  
"I'll stay the night, how about that?" Gohan smiled, running a hand along Trunks' face. After all, Trunks was like a kid brother to him too. "I'll just call Videl and let her know, ok?"  
  
Trunks nodded eagerly. "Thank you," he choked out.  
  
"You're more than welcome," Gohan said. "Are you hungry? I think your mom still has a plate warm for you..."  
  
Trunks shrugged, looking down at the kids. "My stomach's been empty for a while...I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or not...."  
  
"I'll have your sister bring up something small then, and we'll see where it goes from there, ok?" Gohan chuckled. "I'm starving, so I'll eat whatever you don't."  
  
"Kay..." Trunks said quietly, stroking his daughter's hair and kissing the top of each twin's head.  
  
Gohan nodded, then kissed Truten's forehead before leaving for downstairs.  
  
Trunks settled back. His heart not quite as empty as it had been before.

* * *

TBC - Please Review! 


	80. 79 Feb 29, Mar 15,21, 800 FrSaFr

Revewier's Corner:  
  
Ace A: (78) YAY!!!! So glad you like it :) (79) Indeed, and it has gone far from controlled. hehe. glad you're liking what we're doing!  
  
pannybaby123: (79) heheee! So glad you love the fic! whee! hehe.  
  
freewater: (79) hehe! Yeah, it was fun to write this. Gohan talking sense into Trunks... hmmm we'll keep that in thought :)  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (79) You're back! Thought we'd lost ya ;) as far as teachers having it hard, trust me, I understand. I have enough teacher friends ;)  
  
Tatoosh: (79) BIIG mess! yay! messes are fun though... right? ;)  
  
animeprincess1452: (79) So glad you like :)  
  
Phenomenon: (79) ak! LOL. So glad they're getting more complex... :) doo doooooo doo dododo dunnnnn  
  
animeman1: (79) ah! hehe. Yes, biiiiig things ;)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (79) for the moment anyhow... LOL. hehe.  
  
Lady Frightmare: (79) WHEE!!!!  
  
ladybugg: (79) yay! I can't find anything other to say. But so glad to see what you think!  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (79) awwww! hehee. but Dumb!Trunks is so fun!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (79) YAHAA! we're amazing! whee!!!!  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (79) hehe. good! they're supposed to ;)  
  
LadyKATT: (79) YAY! WHEE! awwwww. Yeah, I understand hugs  
  
Webtester01: (79) WHEE!!!! Yeah, he did. Mithril star to you for catching it! hehee. As for checking out yer story, I'll put it on my list of things to do when I'm not too busy to see straight ;) I will get to it!  
  
Candy the Duck: (79) perhaps. Yeah... hehe! :)  
  
Black Mirror: (79) Welcome to the ride! And yeah, this isn't an mpreg so no reason for you to shun it ;) -- Here's more :)  
  
tsiabriefs: (79) Yeah, it's... sniffly. hehe, yay for helpful veggie!  
  
Kirie05: (79) here's for hoping, cross your toes!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry for not updating swiftly, I've been ill... and because of that, the production on the story has slowed down some. It'll be a chapter a week for a little bit now, sorry for inconveniencing you! I know how frustrating it is to have to wait for a new chapter :) -- However, thank you all for coming along for the ride!!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine  
**February 29, 800 - Friday**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks slept better and more restfully than he had in the past two weeks, his children all snuggled to him, Truten asleep on his chest and a twin in either arm. He'd been able to eat almost half of the bland meal they'd brought to him the night before, until he began feeling ill, and his mother assured him that next time he'd be able to eat more, until he was back to normal.  
  
Gohan was downstairs in one of the spare bedrooms, fast asleep and snoring away.  
  
Gotenks opened his eyes, and not recognizing where he had fallen asleep, started to whimper a bit.  
  
Trunks woke immediately, snuggling his son and kissing the top of his head. "It's okay, Gotenks, you're with me."  
  
Gotenks looked up at Trunks, then smiled and snuggled into Trunks's arms.  
  
Trunks smiled back at him, content.  
  
"Mama?" he asked, looking at Trunks.  
  
"I bet you're ready for some breakfast, huh?" He asked softly, smiling down at his son.  
  
Gotenks nodded, smiling back  
  
"Me too," He said softly. "But your sisters are still sleeping," He nodded to the bundle on his other side, and on his stomach.  
  
Gotenks wrinkled his nose, then reached up to grab onto Trunks's nose.  
  
Trunks wrinkled his nose in return, "Hey."  
  
Gotenks just grinned and kept reaching, grabbing a nostril.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow," Trunks tried to pull his head away, "Stop that," he smiled, his fingers reaching to tickle the toddler's ribs.  
  
Gotenks laughed, then pulled his hand back, giggling softly.  
  
"That's a good boy," Trunks said softly, kissing his head.  
  
Truten mumbled and opened her eyes, looking at Trunks as though angry her bed had motion to it, and crawled off him, grabbing his pillow and plopping it further down the bed before going back to sleep.  
  
Gotenks looked at his sister. "Sleep."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Yes, she's sleepy."  
  
"Yummm." he stated, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Okay, we'll let your sisters sleep and see if we can find something for you to eat," He said, nudging Gotenks so his son could slide off the bed, and carefully extricating himself from Teena, another pillow going to keep her from falling off the bed, as he did so.  
  
Gotenks stood on the floor, then held his arms up.  
  
Trunks carefully slid out of the bed, feeling very weak, and unsure if he could even hold his own weight. No, he could do it for his son, couldn't he? He reached down to pick Gotenks up, but his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor, turning his body so his son landed atop him, rather than beneath as he grunted in pain.  
  
Gotenks laughed and kicked his legs a bit. "WHEE!"  
  
Trunks chuckled slightly. "Sure thing, kiddo," he said, pushing his son off so he could stand, then crawling toward the door, using the frame to help him regain his feet.  
  
Gotenks giggled and imitated Trunks, crawling along the floor.  
  
Trunks chuckled, one hand braced against the wall as he slowly made his way down the hall, using his wall-hold to help him stay upright.  
  
Gotenks crawled afterwards, almost right under Trunks's feet... forcing him to be very careful about putting his feet down. "Gotenks..." He grimaced, barely catching himself against the wall.  
  
Gotenks just looked up and smiled.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle, "You're something else," he murmered, taking another painful step.  
  
"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma," Gotenks sang as he crawled along.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, gathering his courage and sighed. _If only..._ He took another step, and his knees buckled again, sending him headlong down the stairs.  
  
Gotenks watched, then sat at the top of the stairs and started to cry.  
  
Gohan heard it and was instantly awake and at the door. "What the?"  
  
"I tripped..." Trunks said, pulling himself to sit on the floor. "Shh, Gotenks, I'm okay, see?" He put on a smile for his son.  
  
Gohan looked up at the top of the steps, seeing Gotenks there. He walked up and gathered the toddler in his arms and walked him back down. "Are you sure?" he asked, setting the toddler down into Trunks grasp  
  
Trunks hugged his son, "See? I'm okay." He looked up at Gohan and winced, shaking his head ever so slightly.  
  
Gohan held his hand out to help Trunks to his feet. "Alright then."  
  
"I twisted my ankle, Gohan," Trunks mumbled, not reaching for the help up.  
  
"Want a senzu bean?  
  
"Do you even _have_ one?" Trunks shook his head. "I better just heal the old fashioned way."  
  
Gohan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pouch. "I always carry one... old habits die hard."  
  
"What if someone else needs it?"  
  
"There are four in there," Gohan said, reaching into the pouch and pulling one out, breaking it in half. "You should only need that much.  
  
Trunks frowned, then sighed, taking it and popping it into his mouth. He chewed it, feeling his ankle healing... and a little bit of strength returning to his body, though not much.  
  
"Better?" Gohan asked.  
  
Gotenks walked over and tackled Trunks.  
  
Trunks fell over, chuckling and tickling his son. "Yeah."  
  
"I take it you want breakfast, huh?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Gotenks woke up hungry so ... yeah, I was going to make him something.  
  
"Want me to help?" Gohan said, then yawned.  
  
"Go back to sleep, I can take care of it... I feel better after that bean, so I shouldn't end up losing my legs again," Trunks said, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"Alright." Gohan yawned again, and then heard his cell phone start to ring. "Uh oh..."  
  
"You better go get it," Trunks said with a frown, picking up Gotenks and bringing him to the ktichen.  
  
Gohan nodded then went to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!" Goten's voice came screaming back.  
  
"Goten, calm down..." Gohan said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Trunks winced, having heard that screaming from the phone, but put Gotenks down as he went to get him somethig to eat.  
  
.

* * *

**March 15, 800 - SATURDAY**

* * *

.  
  
Truten was asleep in her small bed in the room she was sharing with her siblings, whimpering as she dreamed.  
  
Goten was fast asleep in his room next door, having gotten home from a single shift around 1am and trying to get some sleep before the kids woke up in the morning.  
  
Truten turned over in her bed, before falling off it and starting to cry.  
  
Goten's eyes opened almost instantly and we went to the bedroom, opening the door and kneeling by her. "Shhh, Truten, Papa's here..." he whispered, pulling her into his arms.  
  
Truten cried, clinging to him. "Want Uncle," she sniffled. "Uncle said he never leave," she cried.  
  
"Uncle's not here now, cutie..." Goten said softly, rocking her a bit. "But once he's ok, you can see him again..."  
  
"Is he sick?" she asked, sniffling. "I... I seen him before I goed to sleep..." she sniffled, clinging to him.  
  
"Then maybe you'll see him tomorrow... but he's not here now..."  
  
"But... but I want him sleep when I'm scared!" Truten sniffled, her lip trembling.  
  
"I'll stay here until you fall asleep..." Goten said softly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"All nite!" She said, clinging to him.  
  
"OK... all night... but I don't know if I'm going to fit in your bed..." Goten hugged her close.  
  
"Uncle fit," she pouted. "No leave," she hugged him back tight.  
  
"Want to come sleep in my bed then?" Goten asked, starting to stand up, hugging her.  
  
Truten shook her head. "Teena an Gotenks!" she said. She just wanted everyone together. "No leave!" she tried to make herself heavy.  
  
Goten sighed. "OK... ok..." He sat down on her bed and tried to find a way to get comfortable. "Truten... I'm really too big...  
  
"No leave," Truten started crying and clinging agin.  
  
"Truten please!" Goten whined, still tired himself. "Can we sleep on the floor then?" he bargained.  
  
Truten sniffled and thought about it a moment, then nodded, "Okay, Papa."  
  
Goten held her as he hit the pillows and blanket to the ground and laid down with her on his chest. "Good?"  
  
Truten curled up on him, then nodded. "Gnite Papa... never leave," she yawned.  
  
"I won't." He kissed her forehead, holding her with both arms as he sighed and went back to sleep on the floor, Truten on his chest.  
  
.

* * *

**MARCH 21, 800 - FRIDAY**

* * *

.  
  
There was a ring at the door of Capsule Corp, 5 pm on the dot, same as it had been for nearly a month now.  
  
Trunks hadn't finished the remodeling of the double apartment yet, so he was still living at home - and, as always, ran to the door, opening it swiftly.  
  
There stood the three children... and Goten.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened as he stepped back to let them in. "Hi..." he felt like a fish out of water.  
  
Truten ran forward and started climbing up him, and Trunks picked her up, letting her give him his usual kiss on the cheek of greeting.  
  
The twins ran in as well, running for where they knew toys would be waiting for them.  
  
Goten stood in the doorway, his eyes down. "Gohan and Dad were busy hunting, so I figured I would bring them over," he said softly.  
  
"Thanks. Please, come in," Trunks said quietly, his eyes watching Goten hungrily, having missed him so desperately.  
  
"No, that's ok... I... I need to get to work." Goten stated.  
  
Trunks looked at him, a little hurt. "You sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be late if I don't leave soon," Goten nodded, staring at his feet, keeping himself from looking at his best friend. It had been nearly two months now, and it still hurt to be this close.  
  
"Okay... I'll see you again?" Trunks asked softly.  
  
Goten just shrugged and turned to go... then felt a tugging on his pantsleg. He looked down to see Gotenks there, looking up at him. "What's wrong kiddo?" Goten asked.  
  
"Stay." He stated.  
  
Trunks sighed, kneeling down, and playing with Gotenks's hair, "Papa has to go to work," he said softly.  
  
"Stay with Mama." Gotenks said, having made a firm decision to call Trunks that, no matter who corrected him.  
  
And surprisingly enough, to Goten anyhow, Trunks didn't correct him. "Let Papa go to work," He picked Truten up.  
  
"Uncle Gohan will pick you up later," Goten stated, his eyebrow raised a bit at the name given. "You stay with Uncle now."  
  
"Mama." Gotenks correted.  
  
"Is Uncle, Gotenks," Truten said.  
  
"It's okay, Truten," Trunks sighed, kissing his son's head then his daughter's.  
  
"Uncle Mama?" Truten asked, looking at Trunks.  
  
Goten just huffed, but his ki dropped a bit, his face still but his eyes hurt as he turned to leave.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks called after him.  
  
"What?" he asked, a bit harshly.  
  
"Thank you for bringing the kids," He said softly. "I really appreciate it."  
  
Goten sighed. "You're welcome." He said softly, then took off for the gate to walk the rest of the way to work.  
  
Trunks watched him until he was out of sight... then closed the door. "Well, let's just see what your sister is up to?"  
  
Teena was up in Bra's room.... and Bra was busy putting makeup on her.  
  
Trunks found them, Truten and Gotenks on either hip, and shook his head. "You know, Bra... sometimes I worry about you," he chuckled.  
  
Teena looked at Trunks, her face looking like a rock star. "I pretty!" she said.  
  
Trunks laughed, "Of course you are, and your Aunt Bra, no matter how mature her highschool says she is, is loony."  
  
Bra just put her hand on her hip. "But you still love me." She smirked. "I sensed Goten at the door."  
  
Trunks's face fell. "Yeah... Gohan and Goku were busy, so he brought the kids today," he let Truten squirm down to the floor to run over and grab the black eye pencil.  
  
"He didn't say anything?" Bra asked.  
  
"Just that he couldn't stay, he had to go to work."  
  
"Oh yeah. Pan told me he got his hospital job back..." Bra nodded. "But, because of the kids, they made him take the overnight shift. Pan says he's pretty beat, watching the kids all day and working all night, but he seems to be doing ok."  
  
Trunks sighed, "He should get more sleep...." He said, worried.  
  
"I'm sure Aunt Chi Chi makes sure of that," Bra took the pencil back from Truten before she poked her eye out.  
  
Truten pouted, "On my lips!" she said, pointing to the black.  
  
Trunks nodded, "I'm sure she does. Maybe... maybe I can reschedule work so that I work in the afternoons and evenings... and take the kids in the morning, so he can get more sleep?" he thought aloud.  
  
"You know - he'll get mad, thinking you're coddling him," Bra pointed out.  
  
"I don't want him getting sick again. I can give the japanese accounts over to Mom and take on the States and European ones in stead."  
  
"Trunks... Goten is a grown man. He CAN take care of himself, you know," Bra scolded.  
  
Trunks scowled, "I know that! But if I have to act like a divorced man just to see my own kids, I may as well make things easier on him!" he snapped.  
  
"Why? He's not making it any easier on you, Trunks," Bra asked. "He's basicly written you out of his life. Why should you care so much about his?"  
  
"I don't know," Trunks sighed, playing a little with Gotenks's hair as he held his son. "I just do."  
  
Gotenks snuggled against Trunks's shoulder. "Papa love Mama. Mama love Papa." he stated.  
  
Trunks sighed, closing his eyes a moment as he kissed Gotenks's head.  
  
Truten climbed onto the bed, getting into Bra's makeup.  
  
Bra turned around. "Oh no, you little devil," she laughed picking up the eldest and swinging her around in the air.  
  
Truten now had black all over her cheeks, and giggled as Bra swung her around.  
  
And Trunks wondered... maybe his son was right?  
  
.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!  
  



	81. 80 April 1, 11 800 TuFr

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Blue Tajiri: (80) LOL thanks!  
  
freewater: (80) blush heh.  
  
Tatoosh: (80) Gotenks is, indeed, the wisest. Truten's the wise-arse. LOL. Hopefully....  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (80) He is, isn't he? awww, Yeah I know how that works - I messed up my shoulder pulling the same sort of thing with my daughter, hasn't been the same since. Hope your ankle's better!  
  
davieboy: (1) it is long, that's cause it's a trilogy of stories all smuched into one.  
  
Ace A: (80) hehe!  
  
LadyKATT: (80) here's hoping, indeed....  
  
crashbaptiste: (79) LOL. So glad you've loved 'em! (80) LOL!!!! hehe. Thanks!  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (80) that's good to know we won't lose you :) - I guess we'll see! LOL, I wish I were getting paid to write too!!! ;)  
  
animeprincess1452: (80) glad you like! Yeah, he should.  
  
Webtester01: (80) LOL yep! here's to hoping....  
  
Phenomenon: (80) Yeah, it's kinda daunting, ne? Predict the ending? Oh please do! I wanna know what people think is going to happen! ;)  
  
Rodaiogin: (80) LOL. I think my Mate would agree with you whole heartedly on Avocados ;) -- Glad you like the angstiness :)  
  
pannybaby123: (80) WHEE!!! Sorry for the fright. Hyper is okay :)  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (80) Yeah, scarey isn't it?  
  
Candy the Duck: (80) Thanks!  
  
ladybugg: (80) Glad you like. It is good that Trunks's able to see the kids, that's important... heheh. Yes, keep a box of tissues handy for this chapter, for SURE! :)  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (80) LOL -- Thanks a bunch, and hope you like this chap! In fact, I'm sure you will!  
  
JustASay: (79) I know it seems to be similar to DJ Fusions TSoYaM - I LOVE that story for introducing me to the T/Gt pairing. Don't worry, not going to be reconfiguring the story - it's almost finished after all. I know it seems to be headed for miserabality, but please hang in there - It's not over yet, and though we're probably going to go dragging through a little more angst first, we are going to try and end on a positive note :) -- Like I said, please stick it through until the end, which I will in A/N say it is so - as it will be called "Epilogue" :D (80) chuckle dunno... need I?  
  
Karen: (80) WOW! So glad you like this novel-fic! Hope you stick with until the end!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eighty  
**April 1, 800 - Tuesday**

* * *

.  
  
"Yeah that's what Bra said, Dad - Trunks changed his schedule so Goten could get more sleep," Pan said, talking with her father beside the open window as she washed the breakfast dishes.  
  
"Well, at least he shows that he cares for the kids, but I'm not sure Goten will enjoy this news," Gohan stated.  
  
"Yeah, don't tell him, he'll probably throw a fit," Pan sighed. "Bra said he figured it'd help Goten out getting more sleep, plus if he gets more sleep, he can have fun with the kids more and not be so tired."  
  
"Yeah, but if Trunks takes the kids in the morning, and Goten works at 5, when does Goten get to see his kids now?" Gohan asked.  
  
_That's what I would like to know,_ Goten thought, leaning against the wall of the house, having gotten home early, heard his name, and decided to see what was behing said before walking inside.  
  
"Well, he gets the kids from real early until, like, ten or eleven, then Goten gets them for the bulk of the day, I guess," Pan shrugged.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea..."  
  
"Well, you could talk to him, I guess," Pan shrugged, drying some of the dishes to put them away.  
  
"Maybe I will. Trunks is going to be here soon, then, right?"  
  
"Bout ten minutes, I think." Pan nodded.  
  
"Good... Goten's working a double, so I'll be able to talk some sense into Trunks and hopefully Goten won't find out." Gohan turned the water off and dried his hands.  
  
"Good plan, Dad," Pan smiled.  
  
_Not if I don't get to him first_, Goten growled.  
  
"Though I don't see why it's such a big deal," she shrugged, "He's still only getting them for a couple of hours."  
  
"I know, and he's trying to help... but it's going to make Goten think that Trunks doesn't think Goten can take care of himself."  
  
"Bra tried to talk him out of it," Pan offered. "Y'know, since Uncle Goten's pretty much written him out of his life, why would he want to help. He said he didn't know, he just did - then Gotenks said the cutest thing!"  
  
"What's that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Papa love Mama. Mama love Papa."  
  
Goten felt a pain in his heart.  
  
"Aww. That kid... he doesn't talk much, but when he does..." Gohan smiled.  
  
"He says the truth," Pan decided. "Trunks didn't yell at him, he just kissed his head. We gotta figure something out, they can't keep fighting, Dad. Can't you fix it?"  
  
"I can't fix a heart, Pan," Gohan explained. "I'm afraid for Goten... I can say everything to him, but unless he lets himself listen, he won't hear."  
  
"This whole thing sucks," Pan sighed, putting the last of the dishes away. "I gotta go get ready for school Dad."  
  
"You finished your homework, right?" Gohan asked, his voice fading as he followed Pan into the main part of the house.  
  
A familiar ki-signature appeared in the skyline.  
  
Goten looked up, snarling a bit.  
  
Trunks, oblivious to what his, supposedly, helpful decision was about to do to his life, continued on his flight toward the Son homestead. It was his birthday, he was going to see his kids... life was tolerable, if not just a bit happy. Seeing his kids was always the bright point in every day. And starting off his day with seeing the kids, as he had for the past week, was wonderful.  
  
With a push off, Goten flew up into the air to meet him head on, skidding to a stop and hovered in Trunks's path, his arms crossed.  
  
Trunks came to a swift stop, blinking when Goten was in his path, keeping from colliding. His smile died on his lips as he saw the scowl he was getting, and he swallowed hard. "Hi."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"I... was coming to see the kids," he half smiled.  
  
"You get the kids at 5." Goten pointed out.  
  
"I've been coming to see them in the morning... I've been working later again."  
  
Goten's eyes narrowed. "Really?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "yeah...."  
  
"And my job hours have NOTHING to do with it, do they?" Goten asked.  
  
He looked aside, "Not _entirely_...."  
  
Goten just narrowed his eyes, knowing how to read Trunks like a book.  
  
He sighed, looking back at Goten. "Okay, it did a little bit, but it's not the only reason!"  
  
"You don't think I can take care of myself, do you?"  
  
"I do!" Trunks spread his hands to either side. "I know you can, but well.. I just wanted to help out."  
  
"I don't NEED your help!" Goten shouted.  
  
Trunks cringed, but didn't back off. "I.. I know, I just-"  
  
"You what?" Goten asked. "You wanted to control my life again? Wanted to tell me how to take care of myself? Tell me how to live my fucken life?!"  
  
"No!" Trunks answered. "I just wanted to be a part of it, even if it was by not being in it at all!"  
  
"You want to be a part of my life, Trunks? Huh? Do you really want to be a part of my life?" Goten growled.  
  
"Well, I..." Trunks stammered, backing off just a little at Goten's growling.  
  
Goten darted forward, grabbing Trunks by his shirtfront and pulled him close. "You really want to be a part of my life?" he growled. "Look at me, you really want to be a part of this, after everything you've done to me already?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks whispered, cringing a bit from Goten - all too well remembering the last time they'd been quite this close.  
  
Goten pulled Trunks real close. "Then find a way to kill yourself, so I can wish my wife back, because I knew she actually loved me and cared about me." Goten growled threateningly.  
  
Trunks winced. "But I do care about you, Goten..." he whispered. "And I already tried to do that, but I was forced to make a promise I wouldn't. However if that's what you really want, then you can kill me..." he closed his eyes, turning his head so he didn't have to look at the anger in his eyes.  
  
Goten snarled and powered up a bit. "My pleasure..." he stated, his hand forming a kiblast.  
  
Trunks looked up at Goten and let his hands rest at his sides, making no move to stop him, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"GOTEN!" Gohan shouted, taking to the air and rushing foreward, grabbing his younger brother around his arms.  
  
"LET ME GO GOHAN!" Goten shouted.  
  
"You're not thinking, Goten. Stop this now!" Gohan ordered.  
  
"Let him go," Trunks said softly. "He wants me dead."  
  
"Like that's going to solve anything!" Gohan shouted. "Power down NOW Goten."  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, GOHAN!" Goten shouted, then screamed and went to SSJ, throwing back Gohan and Trunks with the surge of power.  
  
Trunks tumbled in the air, then came back up close to Goten again, powered down. "Go on, Goten. You hate me so much, kill me and put us out of both our misery," he said, a tear streaking down his cheek.  
  
Gohan powered up as well, flying up between the two of them. "Are you both crazy?! You're children are down there!"  
  
"MY children need their mother... not an UNCLE!" Goten shouted. "I WANT MY WIFE BACK!"  
  
Trunks darted around Gohan and floated right in front of Goten. "Look me in the eye, Goten... and tell me what you feel for me, if anything?"   
  
Goten's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. I don't want anything to do with you ever again, Trunks Briefs. I hate you for what you've done to me... what you've turned me into... and worst off, I hate you for not being able to keep your promise to me."  
  
Trunks clenched his hands into fists at his sides, to keep from crying. "And what of the children?" he asked softly.  
  
"If I had anything to do with it, I wouldn't let you ever see them again... I don't need you breaking their hearts like you did mine." Goten snarled. "Just be lucky your sometimes lover is stronger than me and thinks he knows it all."  
  
Trunks lowered his head. "Tell them I love them," he said softly, turning and flying away as swiftly as he could.  
  
Gohan glared at Goten. "He is JUST as much their parent as you are, Goten. He deserves to see his children."  
  
"Their birth certificates say Trina is their mother. When Trina comes back... then they will see him." Goten snarled, his eyes showing a deep anger that borderlined on insanity in them. He swiftly turned and started inside.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
When Trunks got back to capsule corp, he silently made his way straight to his room, slamming the door and quickly going about changing for work. He would respect Goten's wish... and the only way he could survive now, that he could think, was to work himself to death.  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen when he heard the door slam. He raised an eyebrow, then started upstairs.  
  
Trunks furiously washed his face, toweling it dry to scrub off the tears, forcing himself to shut down so no more would come in their place, pulling down his work clothes.  
  
Vegeta opened the door. "Boy?" he called into the room.  
  
"What!?" Trunks shot back in a very barking tone, pulling off his t-shirt and grabbing his dress shirt to button up.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Trunks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," Trunks bit out, obviously lying as he worked at the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Where are my grandkids?"  
  
"At their home," Trunks muttered, breaking a button and tearing his shirt off, going for another.  
  
"They are supposed to be here." Vegeta stated.  
  
Trunks, glared at his father. "I don't have any right to them anymore - they're with their father," He bit out, putting on the shirt and concentrating on the buttons.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you don't have the right to them... they are YOUR damn kids!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Goten doens't want me to have anything to do with him OR them ever again," Trunks said, his tone reaching it's quiet level of pure anger and frustration. "And as for their birth certificates... I have no legal right to them," he added sadly.  
  
"You and I know that is bullshit, Trunks," Vegeta growled. "I have half a mind to take Kakkarot's brat out and teach him a thing or two..."  
  
"Don't," Trunks sighed. "He's been through enough as it is. It's my own fault."  
  
"And how is this YOUR fault, brat?"  
  
"I changed my schedule in attempt to accomodate his," Trunks answered.  
  
"And I take it it didn't."  
  
"I have no right to attempt to interfere with his life... even if it is in attempt to make it easier."  
  
"These are your children. You are just going to leave them with him? he is unstable, and you're going to leave them there?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"The others are there with him," Trunks closed his eyes pained. "Things just get worse when I'm around. If not being there can finally give them some kind of stability.... normalcy."  
  
"If you do that... then you don't deserve to be their parent. No father or mother would abandon their child like that."  
  
"I'm not abandoning them!" Trunks looked up, fire burning in his eyes as he growled. "I'm trying to do the best I can for them!"  
  
"And that is by abandoning them with the Son family."  
  
"It's by letting them at least have one parent in their lives - and Goten will be less angry if I'm not around. They love him, Dad, I can't take them away from him.  
  
"They love you too, but you'll let HIM take them away from YOU." Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because Goten's their papa, and he deserves them just as much as I do! I want him to be happy, Dad! He can't be happy if I'm around!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Boy... You can't have everyone be happy. You have to put yourself in first."  
  
"I can't put myself first when it comes to Goten. I never can... I," Trunks shook his head, and pulled on his vest. "He'll always come first," he muttered. "Always has...."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I..." Trunks's voice was barely able to be caught in the rustle of cloth as he put on his jacket, "I need him to be happy... more than anything."  
  
Vegeta observed his son, then chuckled. "You really are something else, boy."  
  
"What," Trunks scowled, putting on his tie.  
  
"You're just like me... I never thought it possible, but you are."  
  
"What are you talking about," Trunks frowned, tucking his tie beneath his vest.  
  
"When I met your mother... when we had you... your mother loved and hated me at the same time... I enjoyed pissing her off alot back then." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I've heard stories," Trunks nodded, crossing his arms as he listened... technically he wasn't due at work for another few hours.  
  
"I still love to piss her off," Vegeta smirked, then looked back to his soon. "But you were always the one I cared about. Sure, I didn't show it... I didn't want you growing up weak like those baka sons of Kakkarot... but I watched over you, made sure what I did was right in your eyes. I became a good guy because of you, brat."  
  
Trunks smirked, "If you're such a good guy, then answer me one question, truthfully...."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What would you do... if someone wished me into a woman once more?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes a moment, and sighed. "You know, kakkarot brought that same one up a few months ago...."  
  
"What would you do, Dad? Would you find a way to return me to being a man again?" Trunks pressed.  
  
"I would let you be what you want to be, Trunks." Vegeta said after a moment. "You're a grown man now... your life is what you want it to be."  
  
Trunks watched him a moment, trying to be sure he was telling the truth.  
  
"Boy... those children need you," Vegeta said. "When I changed you back... I didn't know them. I just wanted my son back the way he was. But now... after watching you for years... I see that I can never have my son back the way I want him...."  
  
"Would you disown me if I were to become a woman again, Dad?" Trunks asked softly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Is mom down in the lab?" he asked - his mood lightening suddenly.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Just do me a favor, Trunks..." he said softly.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever you choose.... remember that you will always be my son." Vegeta looked at the floor. He didn't want to let too much emotion show.  
  
Trunks nodded, "I will." He said, passing his father and heading down to find his mother - knowing that his own emotion was about to get the better of him.  
  
Vegeta stood up and looked at himself in the mirrors. He sighed. "Damn family... giving me these stupid emotions...."  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Trunks made his way down to the lab, and knocked on the door. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm in here honey," Bulma said from beneath a speeder.  
  
"Is the dragon radar still in the cabinet?"  
  
"Yes it is... just make sure you.... wait a sec..." Bulma pushed herself out and looked up at Trunks. "What are you planning on doing with that, mister?"  
  
"Uhm... look for dragonballs?"  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Well, that's what it's for, isn't it?"  
  
"What are you planning on doing with the dragonballs, Trunks."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked, moving to the cabinet.  
  
"Because it's my dragon radar."  
  
"I plan on gathering them," He told her.  
  
"For what wish?"  
  
"That's up for Goten to decide, I'm going to give them to him," he unlocked the cabinet and found the radar. "Thanks Mom!" he turned to escape.  
  
"Goten to decide?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the wish is, I'm just going to get them for him," He said with a smile. "I gotta head out to work, I'll see you later!" he called, pocketing the radar and leaving the lab.  
  
Bulma shook her head, then went back to work, knowing she would find out sooner or later.  
  
.

* * *

**April 11, 800 - Friday**

* * *

.  
  
Truten squealed, dragging a small dinosaur by the nostril through the backyard.  
  
Goten was sitting at the outside desk, working on reading a medical journal as the twins played at his feet.  
  
"Papa, Look!!" Truten squealed. The loud whining roar of the baby t-rex she was dragging was quite loud in the clearing.  
  
Goten turned. "Truten! let it go!" Goten stood up. "It doesn't like you pulling like that."  
  
Truten wasn't listening though, trying to use the nostrils as foot-holds to climb up onto it.  
  
"TRUTEN!" Goten shouted, walking over. "Let it go NOW!"  
  
Truten was giggling, hanging onto either side of its head as it whimpered and lay down, shaking it's head in attempt to get her off, and she squealed in delight.  
  
Goten got there and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "I SAID LET GO!" he shouted, pulling her free.  
  
"Bye bye!!!" Truten giggled and waved as the dino got up and ran away as fast as it could.  
  
Goten put Truten on the ground and turned her to face him. "Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked, holding her shoulders as he made her face him, anger in his eyes.  
  
"Was fun!" she laughed. "His eyeballs got SO BIG!" she held out her hands.  
  
"You could have hurt him!" Goten stated. "Didn't you hear him crying?!"  
  
Truten blinked, "He cried? But we was playing!"  
  
"You were pulling on his body, of course he was crying! He was in pain!"  
  
"Oh... I go say sorry!" she said, pulling free to run off after the t-rex baby.  
  
Goten grabbed her arm. "You're going to stay here, young lady."  
  
"But I gotta say sorry!!!" she looked at him confused.  
  
"He's already long gone, and you're not supposed to go wandering." Goten stated firmly.  
  
She blinked, then grabbed his hand with her free one, "C'mon, we'll play!"  
  
"I can't play, Truten. I have to work." He started to pull her back into the yard. "Play with your brother and sister."  
  
She stomped her foot, setting her heels in the ground. "No, wanna play in trees!  
  
"NO! IN the yard, now." Goten stated with fustration.  
  
"TREES! Wanna climb!"  
  
Goten looked down at her. "Stop this now, Truten, or I'll send you to your room."  
  
She stuck out her lip and pulled back again, her eyes defiant and very much like.... Trunks's.  
  
"Go play with your brother and sister." He pushed her towards the lawn.  
  
She pouted, then crossed her arms, stomping toward where the twins were happily playing in the grass near the house.  
  
Goten sighed, then went and sat back at the desk with his magazine.  
  
Truten waited until he did so, then giggled as she ran off back for the trees.  
  
Goten's eyes darted to her movement and he growled. "TRUTEN!" he shouted sternly, standing up, slamming his hands down on the treestump in anger. The tree-stump cracked  
  
She squealed and sped up, running as fast as she could  
  
Goten took off, then landed in front of her, his eyes blazing. "I. Said. No." he warned.  
  
She blinked, then tried to run through his legs.  
  
Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her back, not too gently. "Damnit Truten. I said no!"  
  
"OW!" She shrieked, pulling to get away and stomping on his foot. "Lemme go!"  
  
"No. You're going to your room right now," Goten stated, dragging her back to the house. "I don't know what's wrong with you. You've never behaved this badly before."  
  
"WANT UNCLE!!!" Truten yelled.  
  
"Yeah? Well, he's not coming." Goten snapped.  
  
"But Papa! WANT UNCLE!!!" she pulled again, trying to get away.  
  
Goten skidded to a stop and stared down at her. "Why? What's so special about your uncle that you want him more than me, huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"Uncle don't yell!"  
  
Goten snorted. "If you behaved and listened to me, I wouldn't have to yell either."  
  
"Where's Uncle?"  
  
"He's away," Goten stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's sick," Goten lied.  
  
"Then you gotta take care of him!" Truten told him with wide eyes.  
  
"He can take care of himself," Goten growled.  
  
"I wanna see him! We can give soup! Uncle always gives me soup when I feel sick!"  
  
"He has soup." Goten got the the door of the house and went to open it. "Upstairs, now."  
  
"No, where's Uncle!'  
  
"Will you stop! Uncle this, Uncle that... I'm here, I'm your father and what I say goes, and I say upstairs NOW!" Goten shouted.  
  
"I WANNA SEE UNCLE!" Truten screamed back.  
  
Goten tried to keep his ki from raising. "You will see him when I'm damned well ready for him to see you," Goten growled warningly.  
  
"But I wanna see him NOW! I didn't see him for SO LONG!!" Truten yelled.  
  
"Stop it." Goten warned, his voice low.  
  
The twins were watching, sitting still.  
  
"No," Truten crossed her arms, yet again looking very Trunks-ish. "I wanna see Uncle, an I wanna see Uncle NOW Papa!"  
  
"You will not talk to me like that," Goten warned her. "Get inside and to your room right now."  
  
She glared up at him, "Want Uncle."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Goten's hand move faster then anyone could have followed as he slapped his daughter across her cheek. "I SAID NO!" he shouted, then stopped and blinked, looking at his hand, then daughter.  
  
She put her hand over her reddened cheek, already bruising, then turned and climbed up the stairs as fast as she could, crying as she did so.  
  
Goten just stared at his hand and fell to his knees, curling a bit into himself as he fought back tears of his own. "I'm sorry..." he said softly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
The twins just watched wide eyed, then started to cry. But Goten didn't move, his own body shaking.  
  
And the sound of Truten crying in her room was added to the still afternoon air.  
  
.

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

* * *

.  
  
Goten sat in the livingroom, curled up a bit in a chair. He had taken the night off of work, and seemed to be staring at his knees.  
  
Truten came out of her room after a while, and was playing with her toys, careful not to mention her uncle again. She picked up a pretty looking stone from her grandmother's curio shelf near the fire-place, and brought it over to her father. "Here Papa," she said quietly, a purple bruise over the left side of her face. "All better?" she smiled at him.  
  
Goten looked up at her, tears in his eyes. He opened up his arms a bit, offering for her to crawl up into his lap.  
  
Truten hesitated a second, then did so, climbing into his lap. "I sorry," She said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.  
  
Goten hugged her tightly, hiding his eyes in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry cutie... I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered to her. "I love you _so_ much...."  
  
"My love you too, Papa," she said, patting his chest.  
  
Goten just held his daughter close. "I'm so sorry..." he just muttered over and over again.  
  
Truten patted him again. "Hungry?"  
  
"Not really," Goten said softly.  
  
"Papa sick?" she asked, putting her little hand on his forehead, like he did with her when she was unwell.  
  
"No.... just scared...." Goten sighed, leaning back and snuggled his daughter.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think.... I got too angry... I shouldn't have..." he said softly.  
  
"Eat, it makes you feel better, Papa," she told him with a smile.  
  
"What did grandma cook for dinner?" Goten smiled  
  
"Dino tail an eel stew!" She grinned.  
  
Goten chuckled. "Your favorite."  
  
Truten nodded, "C'mon!"  
  
Goten sighed, then let Truten pull him to his feet. "Ok, ok, I'm coming..."  
  
She grinned, pulling him to the other room, where Videl and Pan were strapping the twins into their highchairs.  
  
Gohan was helping stir the stew and turned around. "Ah, there you two are..." he paused, looking at Truten's cheek. "What happened?"  
  
Truten blinked, then tugged on her Papa's hand again to lead him to the table. "I falled."  
  
"Fell?" Gohan looked at it closer, seeing the bruise making a very familiar shape.  
  
"Uh huh!" Truten grinned, climbing up into her chair. Videl and Pan didn't see, still struggling with the twins, and trying to give them their food so they wouldn't holler.  
  
Gohan looked at Goten, who sat down next to her, very quiet, then back. "You know you don't have to make up stories, Truten," Gohan stated, and Goten's eyes lowered a bit more  
  
"But I DID fall today!" Truten pointed out. Granted it was off of a log she was tryinig to balance beam, but still.  
  
"It's ok, Truten..." Goten said softly.  
  
Truten smiled, thinking he was telling her she did a good job covering.  
  
Gohan put the pan down. "Goten, can I see you outside a moment?"  
  
Goten nodded, standing up and walking before Gohan outside. Once the door was shut, Gohan grabbed Goten by the shirt and pulled him close. "What the hell do you think you were doing, Goten?! That's your daughter!"  
  
"I know..." Goten said softly, his voice holding a defeated tone. "I got so angry... I didn't know it happened until afterwards... I... I don't know what's wrong with me, Gohan...."  
  
"You need help, Goten. Seriously." Gohan stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you need to forgive Trunks and let him back into your life."  
  
Goten's head shot up. "I can't!" he stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He doesn't care for me, Gohan! If I keep with him, I'm just going to keep getting hurt and I'm tired of hurting so much..." Goten said, and he leaned against his brother. Gohan, a bit shocked, hugged Goten close to him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Goten? Trunks cares alot for you...."  
  
Goten took a shuddering breath. "He cares about me as a friend, Gohan... but I can't take it anymore... I want him as my wife again.... or husband with me as a wife... it just... I felt whole then... I want that feeling back, and I can't get it with anyone else... and if we're both guys, he won't give it to me either."  
  
Gohan hugged his brother to him. "You need to talk to him, Goten... tell him how you're feeling...."  
  
"I've tried!" Goten complained. "But he won't listen... Gohan, I just want my family back... back the way it was before Vegeta fucked it all up...."  
  
"Then we will figure out a way to make him listen," Gohan said softly. "And we'll come to an agreement. But, _you_ have to talk to him, ok?"  
  
"Not yet..." Goten said. "I need time... need to figure out things."  
  
"Ok. Trunks is leaving for a business trip soon. Think when he comes back we can try?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah... that could work."  
  
"Boys!" Chichi called from the door. "Come in for supper!"

* * *

******TBC - Please Review!!! **


	82. 81 April 12, 22, 800 Sat,Tue

Reviewer Corner:  
  
LadyKATT: (81) Don't we all....  
  
pannybaby123: (81) Yes... hugs to all!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (81) Glad you like all the twistings and turnings!!!  
  
Webtester01: (81) That is very true nods Goten's not seeing that Trunks really DOES care... he doesn't want to.  
  
Tatoosh: (81) You'll see! -giggles-  
  
Purple-Moonlight: (81) Only almost? I'll try harder this chapter. XD  
  
Black Mirror: (81) HAH! Glad you're liking!  
  
Blue Tajiri: (81) heh. heh. heh.  
  
rose-of-vegeta: (81) Yeah I understand the raining thing! Don't know how many chapters off hand, but this is definitely not the last!  
  
Karen: (81) hugs  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (81) LOL! Yes... but cannot have thunder without clouds and rain, no? Please don't give up on the story!  
  
Candy the Duck: (81) LOL yeah.  
  
Ace A: (81) YAY! We're quotable! XD -- Yeah, Goten's levels are indeed frightening. As for taking time... and new echelons of angst.... coughs and looks sideways I'll only say the story AINT OVER YET!  
  
Lady Frightmare: (81) whee!  
  
animeprincess1452: (81) Glad you like it! The killing probably WOULD have happened, had Gohan not stepped in.  
  
Phenomenon: (81) ROTFL The Dragon adopting the kids... that would make a fun spoof fic, I must put this into thoughting :)  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (81) snuggle/hugs  
  
November-Rain-15: (81) THAnKS!  
  
armymuse: (81) Glad you like heh. So glad that it's able to draw you in. I'm glad ou believe this is worth it, and I'm sure Alison is the same!  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (81) YAY!!!! I understand busy-ness. and yeah, Goten is very much a mess.  
  
Kirie05: (81) heh heh heh  
  
XxNekoYoukaixX: (81) LOL, well it is indeed actually a trilogy crammed into one story :) So glad you like!!! Please, keep reading!  
  
tensai11: (81) Wo, thanks! I totally understand it taking a while, it being actually three stories jammed together into one (because myself and co-writer are LAZY like that heh) - Thanks for the good luck wishing, and good luck on you catching up! :)  
  
Midnightvalentine: XD!!  
  
November-Rain-15: XD!!  
  
crashbaptiste: (81) It is coming closer... but it isn't nearly done yet - hang in there!  
  
S. Rose: (81) LOL it's okay - and I"m so glad you're caughting up again :) (78) ding ding ding! (79) Yep! Gotenks is probably one of my favourite 'characters' in this story. (80) WHEE!!!!! er, cough I mean.. yeah. --- Totally understand blockiness :)  
.  
.  
()()()  
A/N: PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!!!! Just kind of a pre-emptive in fear of losing you guys. This story ISNT OVER YET!!!! Please, hang in here, I promise, all will make sense eventually XD THANK you all for your reviews!!! Please keep letting us know what you think - and again DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY!!! IT AINT OVER YET!!!! .  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

** Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One  
**April 12, 800 - SATURDAY**

* * *

.  
  
Trunks finished packing what dragonballs he'd found into a special capsule, something he would keep with him, tucking it into a small case inside his belt, before finishing packing for his business trip. He was heading to the States to finalise what they'd been working on since early that year - and hopefully once that was taken care of, Trunks will have found the last few balls, all in North America.  
  
Then, he'd be able to come home, and give them to Goten to do with as he wanted... and hopefully, be a part of his, and the children's, life again.  
  
Bra stood in the doorway. "You're leaving?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder, then nodded, going to his wardrobe. "Yeah, I have a flight out later this evening."  
  
She crossed her arms. "You're going to come back, right?'  
  
"Yes, I'll be coming back," He told her with a chuckle. "Oh, before I forget, there's a few keys on my dresser, they're for the apartments. Could you check in on them wednesday to make sure everything's all in order? I'm pretty sure the contractors didn't touch anything, but they're working until Tuesday."  
  
"Sure thing..." Ba walked in a bit and sat on the bed. "I'm worried, Trunks...."  
  
"Why for?" He asked, looking up at her as he put a pair of slacks into his suitcase.  
  
"I had a bad dream last night...."  
  
"What was it?" Trunks moved to sit on the bed, concerned.  
  
"I dreamt that you left forever and never came back."  
  
"Oh," Trunks moved over, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going to do that, Bra. I'm going to come right back, and everything's going to be better."  
  
Bra nodded. "Just, be safe, ok? You have kids that miss you."  
  
"I will," He pulled back. "And I miss them too. I've almost got all the dragonballs... then I'll be able to see them again."  
  
"Just... well, be careful, ok?" She hugged her knees close to her.  
  
"Of course," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's me. I've got too much to live for now," He told her, kissing her forehead as he went to finish packing.  
  
Bra just watched, hoping her brother was right. She loved him too much to lose him now.  
  
.

* * *

APRIL 22, 800 - TUESDAY

* * *

.  
  
"I don' wanna go bed," Truten pouted, standing in the hall with one of her toys in hand. Her bear, still in Trunks's posession.  
  
Goten chuckled. "Please, Cutie... I'll read Pinnochio to you three times tonight..." he bartered.  
  
"YAY!!!! Okay!" she cheered, turning and climbing up the stairs.  
  
Goten chuckled and started to follow, then stopped as his eyes caught the television still on. "Truten, you gotta remember to turn the tv off after you watch it," Goten chuckled as he walked over to the set, about to turn it off....  
  
"... Flight out of San Fransisco to Tokyo, number JL069 has gone down halfway across the Pacific. The last contact with the pilot of the aircraft has revealed that one of the engines had a malfunction and exploded, likely killing all those seated nearby immediately. There are rescue crews already on their way in hopes of retrieving any survivors, but hopes are slim...."  
  
Goten looked at his watch, then bit his lip. "PAN!" he shouted, knowing his neice was in the kitchen doing her homework with Gohan and Chi Chi.  
  
"WHAT!?" She shouted back.  
  
The television continued droning on, speaking that the rescue crews had arrived and were already hard at work.  
  
"When was Trunks's flight back?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, looking for the controller, forgetting about his daughter.  
  
"He should be in the air now - sixty-nine, I think - Bra was laughing cause it seemed so Trunksish!" she shouted back.  
  
From the livingroom, the only sound that came was the contoller hitting the floor, as well as a thump as Goten fell to his knees, staring at the screen.  
  
"What the..." Gohan said, pushing his glasses back up his nose before standing up. "Goten?"  
  
"....Briefs of the world-famous Capsule Corporation, is reported to have had one of the ill-fated seats beside the engine that had exploded. Live coverage of this travesty will continue after a short break...."  
  
"Kami no...." Goten whispered.  
  
Gohan looked at his mother, then walked to the livingroom. "Goten, what's wrong?" he asked, coming behind his brother, kneeling beside him, but Goten's eyes were fixed to the tv.  
  
A few minutes later, the news returned, listing those as yet not found. Images of them boarding the plane flashed on the screen as each name was read in that insufferable matter-of-fact tone held by all reporters. "Anna Himura, Trunks Briefs, Kana...." Sandwitched between the smiling women, was Trunks Briefs. Tired looking, pale, but happy as he handed his ticket and climbed onto the plane.  
  
Gohan blinked, then grabbed the controller, changing stations to find someone with more information. "They're wrong, Goten... you'll see...."  
  
"... Attempts are still underway as the rescuers search for signs of those still living in the wreckage - the plane, having checked out just fine in San Fransisco, seems to have had an engine malfunction, causing it to explode, tearing the aircraft in two before it plummeted from miles above the ocean."  
  
"I didn't mean it..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Mean what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I told him... the last thing I told him was that he should die so I could wish Trina back.... but I didn't mean it Gohan! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Goten cried, crumpling up.  
  
"The search continues as bodies are recovered from the crash. Reports are that there are very few, if any, survivors - names will not be told just yet, as the death toll heightens with each new confirmed fatality...."  
  
Gohan clung to his brother. "MOM!" he shouted, needing help as Goten collapsed into him.  
  
"I didn't mean it... I didn't want him to die... why did he have to die? it's not fair... it can't be true..." He looked up at Gohan desperately. "Gohan, tell me it's not true!"  
  
Chichi made it into the livingroom, "What is it, sweetie what's wrong?" she came forward, then gasped as the report continued.  
  
"... No more can be taken from the wreckage - they were able to retrieve the black box, hopefully we will be able to find out more of what has caused this travasty as the plane sinks into the ocean...."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible!" though she still did not know just how close that news report would be to their hearts.  
  
Gohan looked to the sky, searching for Trunks's ki. He took a long while, searching as far as his powers would let him, then closed his eyes and looked away.  
  
A strangled cry escaped Goten's lips as he turned to the television, a ki blast forming in his hand as he aimed it at the television to stop the words coming from the newscaster's mouth.  
  
"There are speculations of just what this shall do to the business world, as one of the most powerful of their number has been killed in this tragic accident." The picture of Trunks showed on the screen briefly, before going back and showing as the rescue boats and air-craft began to vacate the area.  
  
A few moments before Goten's blast hit the television, a golden streak fell from the sky to dive beneath the waves.  
  
"Oh Kami..." Chichi sat down, her hand over her mouth.  
  
Goten fell forward onto his hands and knees, crying. "I didn't mean it... I'm sorry... " he cried, and Gohan leaned over pulling Goten into his arms and holding him close. "Shhh, it's ok, Goten..."  
  
Goten's body was just wracked with sobs as he curled into his brother's lap. "I didn't mean it Gohan... I want him back... please bring him back..." he whimpered.  
  
Truten came downstairs, dragging her pillow with her. "Papa? What was that noise?"  
  
Goten looked up. "Come here baby," he wiped his tears from his eyes, holding his arms out to her.  
  
Truten padded forward and climbed into his lap, hugging him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just let me hold you, ok cutie?" Goten said softly, snuggling his daughter... the one who held the most of Trunks in the three of the children.  
  
"Okay," she nuzzled into him, patting his shoulder. "I love you, Papa!"  
  
"I love you too, Cutie," Goten held her tightly, possesivly. Gohan held them both in his lap, leaning against the couch for support. he looked at his mother.  
  
"You should check on Bulma, Mom..." he stated.  
  
Chichi nodded, heading upstairs to the telephone in her bedroom.  
  
"H...hello?" Bulma answered, watery tone.  
  
"Bulma, it's Chi Chi," the warrior woman stated. "I just saw the news...."  
  
She broke down into tears. "He... he can't be! Vegeta he... he went to go... to go find him... he's half saiyajin, a little explosion like that can't... it can't!"  
  
"I know, Bulma. I... I'm sure Trunks is fine... he's been through a LOT worse..." Chi Chi tried to give hope, but the look from Gohan's face had already confirmed the worst to her.  
  
"He... does... does Goten k... know?" Bulma sobbed. "The children....?"  
  
Chi Chi took a deep breath. "He blew up the television...."  
  
"Oh man... this just gets worse and worse," Bulma choked back a sob. "Trunks was... is... looking for the dragonballs lately...."  
  
"He was what?" Chi Chi asked, not sure if she understood.  
  
"The... the dragonballs," Bulma choked back another sob. "To... to give to... to give to Goten..."  
  
"Shhh, Bulma, it's going to be fine... do you want me to come over and stay with you while Vegeta's gone?"  
  
"Please... B.. Bra's at the movies... she.. she doesn't know yet..." Bulma broke down into tears once more.  
  
"I'll find Goku and get him to bring me over... Just give me a few minutes, ok?"  
  
"Sure... thanks Chichi..." Bulma hung up.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Vegeta splashed down into the ocean depths - the icy cold water enveloping him, boiling away from the intense heat created by the Super Saiyajin's Ki.  
  
Over and again, he rose for air, then dove beneath the surface - remaining for as long as his overtaxed lungs might allow. He searched frantically through the wreckage - bodies, below where human rescue crews could search, bloated beneath the water. Disassociated limbs floated past unseeing eyes staring from crushed skulls.  
  
Vegeta grimaced as more and more time passed - the lump in his stomach growing heavier with each passing moment.  
  
His _son_. His _child. **No...**_ His mind refused to allow thought of hopelessness to enter.... Even as the situation became more certain.  
  
Trunks was Gone.  
  
Vegeta kept searching.  
  
He swam past a muscular arm, burned and bearing a watch from the Capsule Corp anniversary party the year previous.  
  
Those watches were limited in number... his son had been one of the lucky few to receive one.  
  
Vegeta let it sink into the depths. When death affords burial... and does not come in one's sleep - a saiyajin does not move the bits of body he or she may find.  
  
No, the body must all and sundry be laid to rest in one place. No part taken to another.  
  
On his next dive down, not willing to give up completely just yet, Vegeta found a briefcase. It was in an older style, a sort that didn't capsulise. Silver accented and closed to a near airtight seal...  
  
_T. V. Briefs_ was etched upon the nameplate and Vegeta knew that this, indeed, belonged to his son.  
  
He grabbed it and broke the surface with a gasp for air, before flying swiftly toward home.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
In the dim light of the gravity room - Vegeta avoided his wife... Avoided Kakkarot's mate... avoided his, now unconscious, daughter.  
  
Bra had lost it, when he returned with the briefcase... without Trunks. She threw a fit of Saiyajin proportions, destroying the livingroom before he'd been able to knock her out. Been able to carry her to her room to sleep off the grief.  
  
Bulma's redrimmed eyes haunted him as he'd come back down the stairs. She said nothing, only renewed her crying into Chichi's arms.  
  
Vegeta said nothing - bringing the case here, to the gravity chamber. He wanted no company, no comfort.  
  
Carefully, he broke the lock. Slowly, he opened the case.  
  
So much for being water tight. The few documents, and other things, were rather damp - but that was to be expected. Vegeta figured it was likely because the case hadn't been meant to be hundreds of feet beneath the ocean.  
  
Truten's bear, a little soggy. Vegeta pulled it out, gently running calloused fingers over the sopped fur. He set it down to the side - knowing he would need to return the bear to it's rightful owner.  
  
He pressed his lips together in a thin line... remembering when he'd snuck the bear into Truten's crib for the first time.  
  
A wallet. Vegeta pulled it out, and it bore a few things. Credit Cards, a few photographs. Mostly of the children.  
  
There was no doubt now.  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper that was folded within the wallet - somehow it'd managed to stay mostly dry - the ink hadn't run. It was a list of things Trunks had wanted to do.  
  
The case and all within were kicked to the other side of the gravity room, as with the list crumpled in one fist, Vegeta screamed. He stood, punching the wall before sliding down it, hiding his face in his knees.  
  
No one saw the emotionless Prince of Saiyajins break down. No one witnessed him uncontrollably weeping in anguish for his lost son.  
  
.

* * *

TBC - Please Review!!!  



	83. 82 April 25, 800 Friday

Reviewer Corner:  
  
Webtester01: (82) All very good observations/questions.  
  
Blue Tajiri: (82) Oops?  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (82) Oops? hehe, thanks for not giving up! and yes, yay for you, hehe.  
  
freewater: (82) Ooops? hehe, well, you'll just have to stick around to find out what's going to happen! :)  
  
pannybaby123: (82) gives valium - as for the list, you will find out sometime in the next few chapters.  
  
Tatoosh: (82) Okay :) -- hehe.  
  
Shinna: (82) crosses fingers-  
  
Phenomenon: (82) LOL, thanks for being honest... though note he was rather pale... he'd possibly been sick... it's possible that... well... maybe it WAS natural... giggles- -- on a slightly more 'serious' note -- an explosion can kill a ssj... considering that if he wasn't in ssj form, was probably sleeping, there's a great chance that, when unconscious/non-prepared; an explosion very well COULD.  
  
Erica: (82) I don't mean to be evil? :) I will keep updating when I can, and when I can is usually somewhere around weekly -- please stick with us! It's not over!  
  
LadyKATT: (82) Ooo, those are really good questions! But, why would Trunks plan to kill a plane full of people? He's got more class than that!  
  
GothicGohan: (82) I'm glad we were able to reach so deeply. Thank you.  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (82) LOL. I don't know, ynou'll just have to stick around and find out, won't you?  
  
tsiabriefs: (82) Ahhhh.... yes, yes yes yes! hehe, we'll see, now won't we?  
  
Lady Frightmare: (82) Nope! giggles-  
  
animeprincess1452: (82) Uhm... it seemed like a good idea to write this at the time? What's Final Destination, other than a movie? I've never heard of it.  
  
Tinkerbellstar: (82) Again with the staged deaths XD -- let me pose a question: why would Trunks kill a near plane-load of people... to stage his death?  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (82) Dunno... he wasn't looking too healthy when he got on that plane now, was he? (sorry couldn't update saturday, was busy at a con, learning how to get published, and swordfighting, and tossing my back out.)  
  
armymuse: (82) I am? I don't know, am I? I can't? LOL - stick with us!  
  
crashbaptiste: (82) cruel and unusual punishment for unjust causes? COOL! ;)  
  
NuTHoUse: (82) awww hands tissues -- I'm glad to know it touched ynou so deeply. I'm SO GLAD you finally reviewed, I love learning that people are reading this fic, and I'm sure the same goes for Ali. SO glad you like! Please, keep with us! Thanks!  
  
the Prince's Jewel: (82) gives oxygen-  
  
Umbrella-chan: (82) oops? So glad you're liking! Please, keep up with us!  
  
SaiyanPrincessRa: (82) meep! ;)  
  
trunks2016: (82) LOL and they will be answered in due time, I promise!  
  
Kirie05: (82) So glad you like. hugs- please keep with us. It's worth it, I promise.  
  
Rater: (82) Gonna let Ali answer this one: Actually, a dictionary is over a few thousand pages. This story, at this point when printed, averages at a little over 400 pages. Raven will have the exact count. ((Raven: Currently standing at 466 pages, Current chapter included. Novel-length))  
-  
And again, as we have said COUNTLESS times, this is a trilogy of stories mashed together. ((Raven: Like Lord of the Rings, which was a trilogy meant to be published all in one, but the publishers didn't like that and asked Tolkien to break it up. We, Ali and I, decided not to break this up))  
-  
If it was three seperate stories, you still would have read the same amount of pages. Why should it matter if it's under one title or three? Am I right? ((Raven: BOOYAH!))  
  
Black Mirror: (82) :)  
  
Cut Through This: (82) -hugs-, So glad ynou're liking this, and yes, we update roughly weekly, so no worries on it never getting updated!!!

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: I am likely going to be changing the format of the downlet chapters, in stead of putting the date in the downlet, putting which book/chapter of the story it is, in attempts to clear up the "why is this so long" debate that keeps cropping up. DLLaL is, indeed, a three part story, a trilogy that Ali and I decided to release in one massive hardcover ;) -- we haven't beaten LOTR or HP:OOTP yet, so... nyah! ;) Also, once the final chapter is up, all chapters are likely going to be reloaded without the Reviewer's Corner, thus making things a little less choppy, and bringing down the wordcount to where it should be. Authors Notes will likely be kept though. Again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story!

* * *

A/N2: ALL READ: -- Guess what, this chapter's going to totally flip how you've been seeing this story! The truth is now told! woohoo! hah! cough er... yeah, sorry, a bit trippy here.  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Alison Sky and Raven Pan (cause Ali wrote most of this chapter)_

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two  
**April 25, 800 - Friday**

* * *

.  
  
Gohan walked out of his parent's home, having come over to help his mother and father take care of their three grandchildren. He sighed, looking over at the patch of grass that his brother had yet to vacate today.  
  
It had been three days now since they had learned of Trunks' death. Two since Vegeta had come forth with his confirmation. One since Bulma had given her press conference and set a date for the memorial service.  
  
And in all that time, Goten hadn't done anything but sleep and stare at the sky, as if he was waiting for something to appear... or someone, someone that Gohan knew wasn't.  
  
"Goten," Gohan called, walking over. "Dinnertime."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Goten answered in a mono-toned voice.  
  
"You haven't eaten in three days, Goten. You HAVE to be hungry."  
  
"Well, I'm not." Goten's eyes never left the clouds above them.  
  
Gohan growled. "You're going to eat dinner tonight, Goten, if I have to force-feed you," the older brother threatened.  
  
Goten's eyes narrowed and he sat up a bit, turning to face his brother. "I'm not hungry. Can't you understand freaking Japanese? Now leave me alone."  
  
"I understand it fine, and leaving you alone is all we HAVE been doing these past few days, and it's not doing you any better now than it did three days ago," Gohan pointed out. "Get up now."  
  
"What are you, my mother?" He asked.  
  
"No, she's inside worried to death about you, cooking every single food you love in hopes that you might actually eat something." Gohan pointed back at the house. "Now get the hell up."  
  
Goten looked at his brother coldly. "No."  
  
Faster than the younger brother was able to follow, Gohan grabbed Goten by the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, half dragging him along. "I said now," Gohan stated angrily.  
  
"Let go!" Goten shouted, pushing himself free, facing off with his older brother. "Why can't you leave me alone, Gohan? I just want to be by myself!"  
  
"Because I care about you," Gohan stated. "You and those three angels inside who have already lost one parent and want to know why their father won't be with them! You haven't even told them about Trunks yet, have you?"  
  
"How can I tell them that their Uncle is dead!" Goten asked. "That the one person they love more than life itself is gone and won't be returning ever again to hold them, play with them...."  
  
"That's something you're going to have to figure out, Goten," Gohan stated. "You're their father. It's your duty."  
  
"It shouldn't have to be anyone's duty," Goten commented.  
  
"No, it shouldn't. But it has to be done." Gohan sighed. "Will you come inside now?"  
  
"Why do you care so much, huh?" Goten asked. "For the past three years anything concerning this relationship, you've always chided me on. Why are you suddenly all caring about what I feel? Huh?"  
  
"Because as stupid as you can be sometimes, you're still my brother," Gohan stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"And just how am I STUPID?!"  
  
"You want the long list or the short list?" Gohan asked seriously, to which Goten narrowed his eyes. "How about the fact that here you are, 30 some-odd years old, and you're still acting like a whining chibi?"  
  
"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Goten screamed. "I just lost the person that I loved most, and you expect me not to be upset?!"  
  
"Well, you sure have a strange way of showing love, Goten," Gohan pointed out. "After all that you did to Trunks, I'm surprised he even was able to put up with you as long as he did."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Goten growled.  
  
"Think back the last few months, Goten. You were nothing short of cruel to Trunks."  
  
"That's a lie," Goten stated. "He wouldn't let himself love me because he couldn't see past us both being guys, so I did what he wanted me to do and tried to move on."  
  
"Yeah... and made him into a bad guy."  
  
"Bad guy? BAD GUY?!" Goten scoffed. "He turned ME into the bad guy! Spoiling the kids so I had to yell at them to get them to behave, drinking in the house even after I told him repeatedly not too, and I'm the fucken bad guy! Thanks a lot, Gohan. I figured you would stick up for your own brother for once, and not someone you slept with in a moment of sluttish passion."  
  
Goten took a step back as he felt the palm of Gohan's hand slap across his face. He looked up at his brother who's eyes were blazing with anger.  
  
"Don't you EVER judge me, Goten," Gohan warned in a low growl. "Especially on something you know nothing about."  
  
"So it's ok for you to judge me, but I can't judge you?" Goten countered.  
  
"I never stated judgments, Goten... only facts that everyone else could see," Gohan replied. "But if you want a judgment, I'll give you a damn judgment."  
  
"Go ahead." Goten crossed his arms, mocking Gohan's stance.  
  
"All of this started from your stupidity."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goten shouted.  
  
"That night, years ago, when you broke up from Paris. It was the end of the world to you, and you let yourself fall into an emotional hole, like you are in now. Trunks, being a friend, like he has always been, tried to comfort you. And you took advantage of him. You could have stopped, should have stopped, but no, you kept going. You got Trunks pregnant."  
  
"We've been through this already," Goten growled.  
  
"But that wasn't enough for you, was it?" Gohan continued. "Instead of just fessing up to the mistakes, helping Trunks along, you made Trunks fall in love with you, making what was already a screwed up scenario worse. You brought him along for the ride, and to the point of marrying his female form... and I know you, Goten... it wasn't about keeping Truten from being illegitimate, as it was for him... you had your dream woman, and you wanted to keep her where you could have her."  
  
"That's a lie..." Goten growled softly.  
  
"And then when Vegeta tried to fix things, and you got wished into a girl instead... you went and got yourself pregnant just because you KNEW if you didn't do something drastic, Trunks would stray away and look for a real woman."  
  
"Stop it..." Goten said softly, his eyes turning hazel.  
  
"And then when you turned back, you drove yourself crazy trying to convince your best friend that if he loved you, he should break everything he believed in just to please you. To make YOU feel loved. And then when he denied you the final time, you couldn't take it anymore and took _everything_ that was worth something away from him, like a spoiled child not getting his way."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Goten shouted, transforming as he tackled his brother to the ground, raining punch upon punch on Gohan's face. Gohan reached down and pushed forth his mystic powers, so that after the first three hits, none of the blows affected him, bouncing harmlessly off his crossed arms. However, a tiny trickle of blood escaped from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Admit it, Goten. You used your best friend, and when he wasn't able to give you what you wanted, you threw him away like a dirty rag," Gohan stated. "You didn't even think about those three children and their feelings, you just packed them up and took them away."  
  
"I _love_ my children!" Goten defended, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere beating on Gohan's face and worked to aim lower, which made Gohan move quickly and flip his little brother off him, facing off against him. "I would never do anything to hurt them!"  
  
"You took their mother away from them!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"VEGETA TOOK THEIR MOTHER AWAY!" Goten screamed back.  
  
"Vegeta took away the face of their mother. You, Goten... you're the one who took them away from Trunks," Gohan stated simply. "And no matter how much I love those three, and I love them with all my heart Goten, if this is what happened because of their births, maybe their lives would have been better if they had never been born."  
  
"Take that back," Goten growled, his hands clasping into very tight fists.  
  
"You were right back then, Goten. You aren't ready to have kids. You're still a child yourself. It's time you grow up, Goten. Face the consequences of your own stupidity, and work to make at least an _attempt_ to give those kids some kind of life that isn't confusing or painful."  
  
"BOYS!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen door. Goku stood in the doorway as well, keeping three tiny head from trying to poke out the door. "Stop it right now!" she ordered, tears in her eyes. She hated to see her children fighting.  
  
"No Mom," Gohan stated, standing up tall. "He needed to hear this."  
  
"You can't be so mean to him though, Gohan... he's-"  
  
"He's what, Mom? My Little Brother? Look at him, Mom. Goten is thirty years old now. He isn't a kid anymore!" Gohan stated. "It's time he acts like his age, and we're not helping him by treating him like we do."  
  
"And how's that?" Goku asked from the doorway, his eye narrowed.  
  
"Coddling him, letting him get his way, even when we all know it's wrong," Gohan stated. "Trying to make up for not being there when he was a baby..." he looked pointedly at Goku, "or thinking that he's the baby in the family and always caring for him like that." Chichi stepped back. "He has to grow up sometime, and since I helped raise him, it's my right to make sure he sees it just as it is yours and Mom's."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Gohan," Goku warned.  
  
"No Dad I won't." Gohan stated. "Because I'm not afraid to say what everyone else can see. Tell me I'm wrong, Dad. That we don't treat Goten like a kid.... Tell me I'm _wrong_." Gohan's eyes challenged his father.  
  
Goku just looked at the ground, unable to tell Gohan that he was wrong. He couldn't... because he wasn't.  
  
Chi Chi just took a deep breath, then looked up at her eldest. "Dinner's getting cold," she said softly, then turned and walked back to where Goku was. Goku put an arm around her shoulder and led her inside, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Gohan turned to look back at his brother. "So what are you going to do now, Goten?"  
  
Goten just glared back at his brother. "Well, it's obvious that you don't want me around anymore."  
  
"I NEVER said that, Goten," Gohan stated. "I said for you to grow up, act your age and take responsibility for your stupidity. I never said I didn't want you around."  
  
Goten blinked.  
  
Gohan sighed. "You drive me insane sometimes, Goten. You really do. And you need to work on your communication skills, because I think that's your biggest problem these days. You're my brother, Goten. And I love you whether I'm happy with you or boiling angry. That doesn't change no matter what. We just express love different ways, that's all."  
  
"By yelling and screaming and degrading me?" Goten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sure you've done it to the people you love before," Gohan countered. "Maybe thrown a few fists into the mix."  
  
Goten's mind went back to the last night in the apartment, where he and Trunks had fought probably the worst they ever had - emotionally if not physically. He closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. "Yeah..." he said softly. Trunks had just wanted to be left alone... and he'd picked a fight with him because of his own need to lash out at someone... anyone.  
  
"Why don't you think about that for a bit, ok? And when you finally figure out what I've been trying to tell you, come in for something to eat. I'll make sure there's a plate put aside for you." Gohan walked over to Goten and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "OK?"  
  
Goten nodded, then turned to walk away, his hands shoved deep down into his pockets as he walked into the forest, deep in thought.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Goten wasn't far from the house, leaning against a tree staring at the stars that were starting to come out.  
  
"Papa?" Truten found him, having snuck out for her search, and stepped carefully closer.  
  
Goten looked down, the thoughtful look replaced with a soft smile. "Hey cutie... does Grandma know you're out here?"  
  
She shook her head, then held her hands out to be picked up. "You still mad?"  
  
Goten chuckled and reached down, picking her up and tossing her a bit into the air. "No... I'm not mad anymore... except at myself..."  
  
She giggled, "Why?"  
  
"Cause your Uncle Gohan pointed out a bunch of things I've done lately that I shouldn't have...."  
  
"Oh... does that mean we can go home now?" Truten asked, tilting her head and looking at hiim with innocent blue eyes.  
  
Goten took a deep breath. He knew that Truten was really asking if they could move back in with Trunks... and that was impossible. "Not just yet, kiddo," he chickened out.  
  
"Is it cause it's smaller than here? Can Uncle move in here?"  
  
Goten just sighed and held his daughter, looking at the stars. _How am I supposed to tell her, Trunks?_  
  
Truten looked up, and saw a falling star, "Oooh! Make a wish!" she said, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"You saw it, you get to wish on this one," Goten said, kissing her cheek. "But you have to keep it a secret or it won't come true."  
  
"Okay!" she said, then opened her eyes and grinned. "Can I tell you AFTER though?"  
  
"Nope... you have to keep it a secret forever..." Goten nodded seriously.  
  
"Or it'll get taked away?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, the wish won't come true, so yeah, I guess so..." he stated, curious now as to what his eldest wished for.  
  
"So if I make a wish, an I get it, I can't say that what I got was my wish cause then I won't got it anymore?"  
  
"Not too sure... I've never had that come up before..." Goten smiled.  
  
Truten screwed up her mouth a little and thought hard, curling up next to Goten. "You gonna eat?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Did Uncle Gohan save me a plate?"  
  
"Uh huh, lots of em," She nodded.  
  
Goten chuckled. "Was it yummy?"  
  
"Very, we had EVERYTHING, and it's all really yummy and it's all the stuff you like too! So... gonna come eat?" she asked again.  
  
"Sure." Goten kissed her forehead.  
  
Truten grinned wide, kissing his cheek back and hugging him. "Let's go then!" she pointed in the direction of the house from where she was in his arms.  
  
Goten nodded, taking one look at the sky, then followed her finger.  
  
Truten giggled as they got in, "PAPA'S GONNA EAT!" she shouted into the house.  
  
"Well it's about time," Chichi bustled about piling a few plates for her youngest.  
  
Goten sighed and rubbed the back of his head after he put his daughter down. "Sorry mom... about before..."  
  
"It's okay sweetie, please, just eat something," she said with concern, while Truten went to scramble into a chair, patting the one next to her.  
  
"Sit Papa. Eat."  
  
Goku chuckled.  
  
"I will... I don't know how much my stomach will take, but I'll try," Goten stated, sitting where he was told by his daughter.  
  
Chichi set down the plates before her son, even going so far as to hand him a fork, "There." She stood back and folded her arms waiting for him to eat.  
  
Goten nodded and started to eat slowly, then his stomach was amazed at the taste of food and he started to eat in famished hunger.  
  
Truten watched for several minutes, then squealed, clapping her hands. Chichi amusedly shook her head, keeping the table filled of food while Goku went to bed so he could be up before dawn the day following.  
  
Goten soon finished everything that was offered to him, then sat back in his seat, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"It worked it worked it worked!" Truten squealed, crawling over to sit in Goten's lap.  
  
"What worked?" Goten asked, looking down at his daughter, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"My wish!" She slapped her hands over her mouth and watched her father carefully, glancing at the table, then she grinned. "And it didn't un-work!"  
  
Goten smirked, then gave a cry as his stomach 'magically' got really thin as he sucked it in.  
  
Truten's eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," she shook her head vehemently.  
  
Goten laughed, releasing his breath and hugged her. "It's ok, Truten! I was just kidding!"  
  
She sniffled and hugged him, then hit his chest. "That was mean, Papa."  
  
Goten laughed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "But I fooled you..." he teased.  
  
She giggled, "Yeah."  
  
"Ok, I think it's a certain chibi's bedtime..." Goten stated, capturing her in his arms.  
  
"Not tired," She yawned.  
  
"I think you are..."  
  
"Read Pinnochio?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Okay," She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as she yawned again.  
  
Goten smiled at her, then wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "I'll help with the dishes after I read my story," Goten told his mother.  
  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart, you just spend time with your little girl. The twins are already asleep."  
  
Goten nodded and leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek. "Thanks Mom." he started into the livingroom to head upstairs, then stopped, seeing his brother.  
  
Gohan looked up from the book he was reading, seeing Goten, and nodded with a smile. Goten gave a hesitent smile back, then walked up the stairs to where Truten was sleeping lately.  
  
Truten yawned again, snuggling in her father's arms. "Thanks Papa."  
  
Walking into the room, Goten was very careful not to make loud noises as the twins slept. He went to the bookcase and picked up the tattered copy of Pinocchio and laid Truten down, sitting on the floor beside her bed.  
  
Truten snuggled under the covers, hugging onto the little dragon toy she had since she'd given her bear to her uncle. She yawned "G'nite Papa..."  
  
"Goodnight cutie," he said softly, tucking her in and kissing her forehead, then started to read very softly.  
  
Truten fell asleep before he was through with the first page, the light snore she inherited from Trunks wafting into the room.

* * *

**TBC - Please Review!!!**


	84. 83 May 2,3,5,7,12,13 800

Reviewer Corner  
  
Blue Tajiri: (83) Glad you like!  
  
LadyKATT: (83) here's to hoping!  
  
Webtester01: (83) Yay Gohan!!!  
  
Tatoosh: (83) Exaggerations: not too much - it may not have been that simple, but sometimes when things go down to a visceral level, they are just that. -- And yes, both are responsible for each other's pains - both had reasonable for it as well.  
  
Cut Through This: (83) WAHH! XD - Trunks does have some partial fault, he's not commpletely faultless, but Goten's faults were hidden so much that it's a surprise to actually see his machinations for what they are. :)  
  
animeprincess1452: (83) We're a best! XD whee! -- So glad you're liking things - and I'll echeck out that FD film sometime too!  
  
Fish Head The 3rd: (82) YAY FOR EVIL!!!!!  
  
Karen: (83) Glad you love it!  
  
KitsuneAkai13: (83) Only slightly? ;) nerkmanker! (random, sorry.)  
  
Phenomenon: (83) Indeed. Hehe - yeah, things are... getting interesting.  
  
Erythorbic: (83) YAY! Yeah Truten's fantastick.  
  
The Lost Saiyan: (83) Indeed, YAY FOR ALI! she's a fantastic Gohan/ten writer XD  
  
animeman1: (83) smile thanks!  
  
Black Mirror: (83) We all do! LOL.  
  
Riana, Seto's Lover: (83) I'm glad we caught your eye :) -- Here's to hoping, please stick with us!  
  
ArmyMuseOfSorrow: (83) Love your name XD -- Yes, blame the bunny... bad bunny. naughty evil bunny. run away! run away! Arigatou for da plush!  
  
S.Rose: (83) My condolences. hugs -- I'm glad you're liking the story. As for the emails, the last coupla I forgot to, I'll try to do so this time. :) If nothing else, I'm trying to update weekly.  
  
Starry-Eyez888: (83) yes.... yes yes yes.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Thank you all for your reviews, and for sticking along. We're STILL NOT DONE YET - so don't give up on us! Warning: I'm still trying to update weekly, but I can't promise for certain, as I've joined NaNoWriMo and have less time than usual :)

* * *

_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three  
**MAY 2, 800 - FRIDAY**

* * *

.  
  
Goten sat at his desk, a pad an pen in front of him, and a cup of coffee in his hands as he tried to think of something to say tomorrow at Trunks' memorial.  
  
No. Trunks and Trina's memorial. Bulma, as a way to close both wills, had fabricated a story that Trina had been missing for months now and was presumed dead.  
  
He was now officially a widower... and alone.  
  
Truten, carrying a stuffed dino that was, technically, her brother's - toddled into Goten's room, rubbing at her eyes  
  
Goten turned his head. "Hey cutie," he said softly, putting the coffee down. "Can't sleep, huh?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nu uh, not," she yawned, "sleepy."  
  
Goten leaned back a bit, waving for her to come into his arms. "Want to help Papa write?"  
  
"Okay," Truten smiled, coming over to climb into his lap, still dragging the toy dino.  
  
Goten wrapped his arms around her, hugging her a bit, sighing. He had still yet to tell his oldest that her 'Uncle' was dead... he couldn't find the heart to tell her... but he would need to soon... after all, she would know tomorrow for sure.  
  
Truten picked up the pen and started scribbling on a clear point in the pad. "Okay, I'm helping!"  
  
Goten chuckled, letting her write. He hadn't liked what he had gotten down so far anyways. "Truten... what do you love about your Uncle the most?"  
  
"He laughs, an he's gots purple hair," She grinned. "AND he tells good stories, and gives good hugs, and sleeps in my bed with me, not tha floor."  
  
"Your Uncle is shorter than me and can fit in it," Goten chuckled, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Not much, I hope he stops cuttin his hair," she told him. "I don't like short."  
  
"Neither do I... he looks like an old person..." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Nothin to play motorcycle with. AN he throws you up REALLY high!"  
  
Goten just sat back and smiled, running a hand through her hair. He just couldn't break her heart and tell her....  
  
She grinned, "An... an he sings songs that are silly, an he plays on the floor with us and doesn't yell if we get his clothes all messy," she nodded.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Papa?" she looked back at him with a bright smile. "Is he gonna stop bein' sick soon?"  
  
Goten sighed. "No sweetie.... I...." he turned his daughter around to face him. "Cutie... you're not going to like what I have to tell you."  
  
"What?" she asked, putting a hand on her now healed cheek and looking at him just a little worriedly.  
  
"Sweetie... you know how everyone's been pretty sad the past couple of days... and how Grandma Bulma has been crying a lot?"  
  
Truten nodded, "Uh huh...."  
  
"Well.... it's... it's because of your uncle...."  
  
"Is he really super sick?" she asked. "I tolja, we gotta bring him soup!"  
  
"Well... we can't anymore... honey..." Goten took a deep breath, holding back his tears.  
  
"He doesn't like soup?"  
  
"He can't eat it anymore..." Goten ran a hand along her cheek. "Sweetie... your uncle went to heaven a few days ago...."  
  
"Heaven? When's he comin back?" she asked, blinking wide blue eyes at him.  
  
"He's not coming back, sweetie... he's an angel now."  
  
"With wings and everything?"  
  
"Yup... but because he's an angel now, we can't see him for a looooooong time..." Goten said softly.  
  
"But you said I was gonna see him soon," She pouted. "I know... and you were... but no one knew this was going to happen... and we couldn't stop it...."  
  
"When can I see Uncle?"  
  
"I don't know, cutie... not until it's time for us to go to heaven..."  
  
"But you can fly, so we can go visit!" she grinned, as though she'd solved the problem that easily.  
  
"We can't fly to heaven, honey... "  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you can only go there... after you die..." he said softly  
  
"Like the bunny we seen yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... like the bunny..." his voice caught, remembering another bunny... another catalyst to the strange relationship that was now destroyed.  
  
Truten pouted. Her lower lip quivered. Then she grinned. "That's okay, we can find the fairy godmother that comes outta the special balls and wish him back!"  
  
"It takes a long time to find the special balls, honey... we're going to try, but it will take a very long time...."  
  
"But then he'll be back," She nodded emphatically.  
  
"Yeah... but that's only if we find the balls, honey... and I'm not sure if we can anymore..."  
  
"Whycome?"  
  
"Because the special ball finding machine disappeared."  
  
"Grandma Bulma can make a new one."  
  
"I don't know if she can."  
  
Her lower lip trembled. "I want Uncle to come back," she said quietly, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"So do I, cutie... but he's not going to... I'm sorry..." he hugged her close.  
  
Truten burst into tears, clinging to her father. "But... But Papa... Uncle... I want Uncle Mama to come back," she sniffled.  
  
"I want him to come back too... but I can't bring him back, cutie... I would if I could, but I can't...."  
  
"But he... he Promised!"  
  
"He didn't know what was going to happen, cutie... you know your Uncle woudn't break a promise as long as he could help it."  
  
"He.. he said never leave.. leave us!"  
  
"He's still with us, honey... he always will be... in our hearts," Goten said, snuggling her to him.  
  
Truten cried, "But I wanna hug him!"  
  
"I know... I do to..."  
  
Truten sniffled as she clung to her papa, still crying, sobbing her toddler heart out.  
  
Goten just rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry cutie..."  
  
Truten cried and cried... until finally she cried herself to sleep, the toy forgotten as it fell to the floor and she clung to her papa.  
  
Goten just held her with one hand, sighing, then looked down at the paper. He took a deep breath, got a clean sheet, and while holding their daughter, Goten started to write a memorial to his wife, his lover... and his best friend.  
  
.

* * *

**MAY 3, 800 SATURDAY**

* * *

.  
  
Goten stood up on at the podium, looking out at the mass of people in the room. Many were just gawkers, coming to witness the memorial of Trunks Briefs. Many didn't give a damn about the young man, nor the people up front.  
  
They just wanted to be a part of something historical. Goten sighed. And because of this... he couldn't say words that he wanted to. He had to edit down a lot of his speech as to keep many things hidden. But, perhaps... when they had a more private ceremony of just family and friends at the lookout... he could bare his heart.  
  
"I guess... it's only right for me to be the one giving the eulogy tonight, seeing as how out of everyone, I was probably the one person on this planet Trunks was closest to," Goten said softly, sighing.  
  
Truten was hugging the still damp bear that her grandpa Vegeta has brought back from the crash. It was hers... she gave it to her uncle, and now she had it back again. This was real... and she was scared. She looked at all the people she didn't know, and scowled, hugging tighter to the bear as she huddled in Gohan's lap. Teena was cuddled up to Bulma.... and Gotenks, as often seen now, was in Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Trunks has been my best friend since, well, since the moment I was born more than likely. My first memories were of him, and it seems that there was never a day that went by that we weren't with each other."  
  
Videl sniffled, leaning up against Gohan. Bulma was in tears, sobbing into a handkercheif while Vegeta had a hand on her back, his face like stone as he held Gotenks in his other arm, the tiny toddler unknowing of what was going on, and watching with wide eyes as was his twin.  
  
"It's not often that you find everything you need in a single person... but Trunks was that to me. He was a best friend... a brother... a partner to me in almost everything I ever did. And we did everything together. Ate, slept, got in trouble, and we usually got punished together too," Goten chuckled sadly.  
  
Chichi smiled slightly, sniffling into her handkerchief as she recalled one such time.  
  
"In fact, our worst punishments were when we were seperated. Life just didn't seem as much fun if we were apart."  
  
Krillen smiled sadly, an arm around Marron as she softly cried - Eighteen sitting stonily as ever... with a tear glistening in her eye.  
  
"And it was because of Trunks that the best things in my life ever happened." Goten looked down at his children and smiled. "He always put me first, which sometimes I really got annoyed about, but that was just the way he was."  
  
Truten cuddled further into Gohan, sniffling.  
  
Gohan hugged the toddler closer, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I just wish that I could have been just as good of a friend to him," Goten said softly. "I still regret that my last words to Trunks were ones of anger... ones that made him think I didn't care about him...."  
  
Truten sat up, looking at her Papa in surprise.  
  
"Part of me wants to think that maybe if I had done something different... had said something different... he wouldn't have died..." Goten gripped the side of the podium, keeping himself from crying. Once he was set, he raised his head back up to look at the people.  
  
A lot of the gawpers, even, had tears in their eyes now, at the emotion this young man was showing.  
  
"I've never had to spend time away from Trunks... and when I finally did, I never realized just how much I had come to depend on his friendship. And now... there's nothing that can be done to bring him back... but we will all move on eventually... even me. He would want it that way."  
  
Truten screwed up her face as fresh tears came. "NO!" she shouted, shaking her head, "NO NO! I WANT UNCLE BACK!" She struggled out of Gohan's lap and started to run from the room, bear in hand.  
  
Goten jumped away from the podium, running to his daughter faster than anyone could follow, grabbing her and scooping her up into his arms. "Shhh, cutie..." he hushed her.  
  
"NO!!!" she cried. "Make him come back, Papa!!!" she sobbed. "Make him come back!!!"  
  
"I can't, honey... I can't," Goten said softly, holding her close, knowing everyone was watching them.  
  
"YES YOU CAN!" she cried even more loudly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, as the tears in them fell. He stood, still holding Gotenks, and swiftly strode to the podium. "I was his father. He was loved by his family and his close friends. If when I say the word "Porunga" you don't know what I'm talking about - I suggest you leave now," he growled.  
  
The crowds that came to watch started talking, a bit frightened of the glowering short man.  
  
"NOW!" he shouted.  
  
A few started making a swift exit, as Truten continued to scream and cry.  
  
The Z-senshi all remained seated, however. All those who were close, and had fought together... who knew that Porunga was once a magical dragon on Namek.  
  
Goten looked up at Vegeta, holding his daughter close. "What are you planning, Vegeta?" he asked, walking up the aisle.  
  
"Nothing yet, but if they don't get out of here fast, they're going to witness your child ascending...." he watched Truten as she continued to scream her head off... feeling her ki build as she sobbed.  
  
The room was now swiftly emptying, thanks to some measures that Yamucha, Eighteen, and Goku were now taking.  
  
Goten sat down on the ground, holding Truten close. "Sweetie, please, calm down... please...."  
  
"Want Uncle... Want Uncle Momma! Want him back NOW!!!" She cried.  
  
"I know cutie... I do too... I want him back too, but crying isn't going to bring him back..." Goten said, rocking her.  
  
"Make him come back, MAKE HIM COME BACK!" she screamed, pounding on his chest as she cried - Goku and the others finally getting the last of the gawpers out of the hall, closing the doors and turning in surprise as they watched her ki begin to flicker.  
  
Goten just lowered his head, tears in his eyes. "Truten, please... please stop it..." he said, pained.  
  
Teena started crying as well, huddled up to Bulma, her sister's crying scaring her, and making her upset.  
  
"BRING UNCLE MOMMA BACK!!" Truten screamed, her hair straightening and turning gold as she sobbed, beating on her father's chest.  
  
Gotenks just held onto Vegeta, nuzzling his face into his grandfather's neck. "Mama..." he whimpered.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his grandson's back as he held him, his own tears on his cheeks as he saw his grandaughter become the youngest super saiyajin ever.... and it was because his son was gone.  
  
Truten just sobbed, beating her little fists on Goten's chest alternately between grabbing his shirt and hugging him close. "Want him back!"  
  
"I know.... I know..." Goten let his daughter beat on him, knowing that he would have bruises to show in the morning.  
  
"Make him come back," She finally clung to him as she sobbed. "Make Uncle Momma come back...."  
  
Goten just held her, rocking slowly, his own tears running freely down his cheeks into her hair.  
  
Truten's sobbing turned to sniffling as her transformation ebbed, her hair going back to it's normal black and lavender as she fell asleep, still crying a bit as she dreamed.  
  
Teena was still crying softly, not sure what was going on.  
  
Goku came over and put a hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
Goten looked up at his father, his own face looking like a child who didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
Goku knelt behind him, hugging him and Truten from behind. "It'll be okay," He said, his own voice thick with unshed tears.  
  
Vegeta came and knelt before him. "I have an idea."  
  
"Tell me," Goten said, his eyes serious.  
  
"When I mentioned Porunga, it was just to ensure that only our group remained... however - Dende made new dragonballs, and supposedly all Nameks are capable of doing so."  
  
Goku watched Vegeta confused, before realisation dawned, "So if we go to Namek..."  
  
"We can get them to make new Dragonballs, and wish Trunks back," Vegeta finished with a firm nod.  
  
"And it should work, because he wouldn't have been wished back on THOSE dragonballs before!" Goku put in with a bright smile. "Vegeta, you're Brilliant!"  
  
Goten nodded. "Let's do it," he stated, rubbing his daughter's back.  
  
"Do it," Gotenks stated from Vegeta's arms.  
  
.

* * *

**MAY 5, 800 - MONDAY**

* * *

.  
  
"Okay, Anything you'll need is on the ship, food, supplies," Bulma screwed up her mouth as she mentally ticked off her list. "It'll take you a week to get there, a week back... I don't know how long it'll take them to make a new dragon if they haven't already, though...."  
  
"I'm sure they will have food for us on Namek," Goten stated, holding his kids.  
  
"Right, and there's food enough for all of you for the trip to and back," Bulma nodded. "Also more than enough fuel for two round trips, so you shouldn't get lost, I put a new guidance system in, and Vegeta'll be able to pilot just fine I'm sure."  
  
The saiyajin simply nodded.  
  
Goku spoke up, "Do you want us to contact you when we get there?"  
  
"Please," Bulma nodded.  
  
Truten was hanging tight to her father, "I come too, Papa."  
  
"I'm sorry cutie... you need to babysit Uncle Gohan for me, ok?" Goten hugged his daughter tightly.  
  
"No leave!" she hung on.  
  
Gohan walked over and hugged Truten from behind. "Anyways, you gotta be here when they wish your Uncle back, because you're going to be the first person he's going to look for," Gohan explained to the child.  
  
"They're not gonna wish him back with Papa?" Truten seemed put out.  
  
"Papa has to make the wish, Kiddo..." Gohan stated.  
  
"I wanna go."  
  
"Maybe next time," Goten stated, kissing her forehead. "Be good, ok?"  
  
She hung on tighter. "No leave me, Papa!!!" she looked frightened. "No leave me!"  
  
Goten sighed, then looked at his father and Vegeta with a _what do I do?_ look on his face.  
  
Goku knelt down, "Truten... we're gonna be locked in a tiny room and won't be able to go outside, for a LOT of days. We'll come right back."   
  
"Uncle never comed back.." she kept holding on tight.  
  
"He will, once we wish him back, and then you get to spend a whole week with just Uncle while we come home, ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"As long as it's possible, I will do it for you," Goten kissed her forehead.  
  
She kissed him back and hugged tight a moment longer, then let go. "Come back, Papa," she told him seriously... then handed him her bear... the same she'd given to Trunks when he was away. "Bearly will take care of Papa," she told the bear before carefully handing it over.   
  
Goten held it close. "Be good for your Uncle, and keep your brother and sister out of trouble." He kissed the top of her head, then followed Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Love you!" Truten called, waving to her papa and grandfathers.  
  
Goku waved back, "we'll be home soon's we can!" he called with a smile.  
  
Vegeta just nodded sharply and waited for Goten to board, then went in himself, closing the ramp.  
  
Truten looked up at Gohan, "Papa come back," she said firmly. "Uncle too."  
  
Gohan nuzzled his neice. "Of course they will, because they love you."  
  
Truten hugged him back. "Yeah." She nodded firmly.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Vegeta set the controls and the ship was soon taking to the air. "One week until we get there," he announced unecessarily, settling back in the piloting seat as he watched the space-scape appear.  
  
"There's no hyperdrive on this thing?" Goten asked, leaning over the controls.  
  
"That's WITH the slipstream drive," Vegeta explained. "New Namek's further than the original planet was."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've never been to either...."  
  
Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."  
  
"I hope so... I hope he wants to come back, after what I did," Goten sat in his chair, chewing on his thumbnail.  
  
Vegeta pulled out a small piece of paper, looking like it'd been torn from a day planner. He nodded sharply, then put it back in his pocket. "He will."  
  
Goten nodded. "So, we have a week. What are we going to do?"  
  
"There's a gravity room," Vegeta said, as though that explained everything.  
  
Goten stood up. "Good. Hope you two find something to do." Goten walked towards the gravity room and went inside.  
  
Vegeta waited until the door closed, then looked at Goku. "Well, Kakkarot?"  
  
"Well what?" Goku was sitting in his chair, trying to figure out what the buttons were for.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen when my son comes back?" he asked.  
  
"I guess that's up to Trunks, Vegeta. I mean, Goten seems like he wants to make amends," Goku stated.  
  
Vegeta pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Goku. "Read this, Kakkarot." It was a page out of a day planner.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, then took the papaer and read it. After a moment, he looked up. "He... he was willing to be a girl again?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, taking the note back and putting it in his pocket. "If the dragon only can answer one wish, we should wish him back as a female. It seems to be what he would have wanted."  
  
"And we can always change that back later with the Earth balls if needed," Goku nodded.  
  
"Right," Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Should we tell Goten beforehand?" Goku looked at the gravityroom, where the sound of explosions could be heard.  
  
"He's your son - what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know... it will cheer him up, but it will also stress him more, and drive us nuts to get there faster."  
  
"Then we don't tell him until we get there," Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Vegeta nodded, and leaned back, watching the starscape once more.  
  
.

* * *

**MAY 7, 800 - WEDNESDAY**

* * *

.  
  
Two days into the voyage, Vegeta banged on the Gravity room door. "GET OUT!" he shouted to the young man still inside.  
  
"I'm not done yet," Goten stated, working on a morning routine of pushups and crunches.  
  
"You've monopolised the chamber for two days now, get out!"  
  
"Let me finish this set," Goten stated.  
  
Vegeta frowned, and crossed his arms, glaring at the door while he waited.  
  
After about ten more minutes, the door opened and Goten came out, wiping his forehead with a towel. "Whatcha want?"  
  
"For you to take a damn shower and get out of the chamber so someone ELSE can have a turn," he grumped, pushing past Goten and slamming the door shut.  
  
Goten chuckled, walking into the main hold. "Man, he's grouchy today..."  
  
"Well, he believes the Gravity room is his personal property," Goku chuckled, waving for Goten to take a seat. "And you've monopolised it."   
  
"I guess he never had to share as a child," Goten chuckled, sitting down.  
  
"Or maybe he had to share too much," Goku shrugged.  
  
Goten shrugged. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Food," Goku pointed to the fridge. "It's in meal capsules, so we don't eat each other's food. Chichi was kind of adamant on that."  
  
"Yeah, well, with you around, I don't blame her." Goten stood up, squeezing his father's shoulder a moment as he walked into the kitchen  
  
Goku chuckled, then rested his chin in his hand. He wondered about that note Vegeta had of Trunks's.... and how his son would react in five days time.  
  
.

* * *

**May 12, 800 - MONDAY**

* * *

.  
  
The ship landed upon New Namek one week after it'd left the planet Earth. Vegeta stayed at the controls, shutting down the systems as the ramp opened downard.  
  
Goten ran down the ramp, looking around. "So this is what Namek looks like," he said in wonder.  
  
Goku followed, realising Vegeta's decision to stay on ship for now, was probably for the best. "Yep. Feels like there's a few coming to greet us, we should probably stay put."  
  
"Do they all look like Dende, Dad? I mean, I've only ever seen Piccolo and Dende... do they all look alike?" Goten asked, a bit of excitment in his voice. His goal was almost in sight.  
  
"Mostly," Goku chuckled, "To us they might, to each other they're all different. It's a species thing. They dress mostly differently from each other, so it's not too hard to figure out who you're talking to once you've met."  
  
"And you really think they will make Dragonballs for us?"  
  
"I hope so," Goku nodded, seeing three figures in the distance begin to close in.  
  
Goten bounced a bit in his step. He had grown a bit leaner and muscular since getting on the ship, having taken the grav room when Vegeta wasn't in it.  
  
Soon, three Namekian warriors landed before them. They eyed them a moment, before the eldest smiled. "Goku!" he came forward, hugging the taller Son. "I take it this is your son?" he asked, holding his hand out for Goten to shake.  
  
"Yes, This is Goten. He has a request for your people."  
  
Goten shook the hand and bowed his head respectfully. "You mean I should just blurt it out?" he looked at his dad curiously.  
  
"Well, that seems to be the usual," The namek smiled. "I'm Carrom, these are my brothers Tolema and Erizu," he motioned to each in turn. Carrom was tall and thin, looking a bit like Piccolo, wearing a deep burgandy coloured gi. Tolema wore blue with a white ruff, and Erizu wore grey with a simple hooded cape, the hood pushed down off his head for the time being.  
  
"Well then. I had a friend... a really close friend who died unnaturally... but he's already been wished back by our dragonballs once before," Goten explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was hoping you would have a set of dragonballs that could wish a person back to life, even if they've been wished back before...?"  
  
"My condolences to your loss," it was Erizu who spoke. "We have not created another set of Dragonballs since Guru's death."  
  
"Oh..." Goten's face fell.  
  
"However, as you are Goku's son - and we have been pondering it, we may find someone who is capable of creating a set such as is needed - though it will take some time," Tolema offered.  
  
Goten's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"It will take roughly two months," Carrom told him.  
  
Goku looked at Goten, glanced at the ship, then looked to the Namekians again. "Please."  
  
"Two months?" Goten asked softly.  
  
"Most likely," Carrom nodded. "Unless we find where Guru hid the model of Porunga, it will take two months to create a new dragon."  
  
"Well... I guess we will just have to wait... Truten is going to be mad..." Goten sighed.  
  
"Truten?" asked Tolema  
  
"My daughter. A three year old basketcase," Goten chuckled.  
  
"Ah," He nodded. "If you wish to return home and then come back when the time has passed, we understand," he smiled.  
  
Goten looked to his father for advice.  
  
"It's up to you, Son," Goku told him.  
  
"If I come back emptyhanded, my daughter will never let me live it down. We should just stay," Goten nodded.  
  
Goku looked to the others, "Then we're staying, should we remain here?" he asked.  
  
"No, you will be welcome to stay with us, if you wish you can leave your ship here," Carrom told them.  
  
"What about..." Goten nodded his head at the ship.  
  
"We have one other with us, the father of the young man Goten wants to wish back."  
  
"Oh, well of course he is welcome to come as well. Why didn't he..." The nameks immediately moved to a defensive stance as Vegeta appeared in the doorway, scowling in his usual manner.  
  
Goten held his hands up. "Wait, please... he isn't the man you remember... please, just give him a chance," Goten said quickly.  
  
"We have no debt to him, and we will not do anything FOR him either," Tolem said through grit teeth.  
  
"That's why I'm asking," Goten said softly. "His son is my best friend... and I love him. I need him back more than I need my own life, and it's only fair that I'm the one who asks."  
  
The three Namekians looked at Goten for a moment, then to each other. Carrom spoke, "We will need to speak with the elders. We'll return tomorrow." Without another word, they rose into the air.  
  
Goten sighed and looked back at vegeta. "Just what did you do to them, Vegeta, to make them hate you so much?"  
  
"I killed half their population," Vegeta said quietly, turning and going back into the ship.  
  
"Well... that would be a good reason, I think..." Goten rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Do you think they'll help us, Dad?"  
  
Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I do. They're not generally ones to hold a son to the sins of the father."  
  
"I hope not..." Goten looked over at where they were disappearing. "Otherwise I think I need to pull the 'son of the savior' card on them...."  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that," Goku agreed.  
  
.

* * *

**MAY 13, 800 - TUESDAY**

* * *

.  
  
Carrom returned the following day, Tolem at his side, to where the spaceship rested.  
  
Goku looked up from his lunch, "Goten... they're back, why don't you talk to them?"  
  
Goten nodded, then walked down the ramp alone and towards the Namekians. He stopped and bowed his head to them. "Good morning."  
  
They both bowed their heads in return. "Good morning. The decision has been made by the consul."  
  
Goten looked up, taking a deep breath. "And?" he asked, a bit of hope in his voice.  
  
"We will re-create the Dragon. However, it would be best if... Vegeta," the name was spoken with dislike, "Did not come to the village."  
  
A smile broke out on Goten's face. "We understand. Oh, thank you so much," he said, taking a sigh of relief.  
  
Tolem nodded, as did Carrom. "Someone will come for you when the dragonballs have been reformed, and the dragon can be called."  
  
"Thank you. If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness, please ask," Goten stated.  
  
"We have a debt to your father," Carrom told him. "Farewell," he nodded again and rose into the air, Tolem following.  
  
Goten waited until they were gone, then let out a whoop of joy and did a backflip before literally flying back into the ship. "They're going to do it! They're going to make a new set so we can wish Trunks back!"  
  
"Good," Vegeta nodded, drinking the water he had gotten on his break from the GR.  
  
Goku grinned, "That's great!"  
  
"There is one thing though..." Goten rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Hm?" Goku tilted his head.  
  
"Well.... Vegetaisnotallowedtogonearthevillage," he spoke quickly, lowering his gaze a bit.  
,br "Hmpfh, nice thanks for defeating meta-cooler," Vegeta grumped.  
  
"You did not, you _helped_, Vegeta!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Goten smirked, then looked at the open gravity room door. If he didn't find a way in while Vegeta was distracted, he would have to wait for another day, he was sure of it.  
  
"You did, I was there too, remember? It was a co-defeat."  
  
"Whatever, Kakkarot." Vegeta turned, then growled, "Don't even think about it brat."  
  
"Think about what?" Goten asked innocently, walking backwards towards the gravity room.  
  
"BRAT!" Vegeta growled, slamming down the water and stalking forward.  
  
Goten laughed and took off, running for the gravity room and slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Vegeta went to the door and pounded on it, "Get out of my gravity room!"  
  
"Go spar with my dad!" Goten said from the other side, smirking. "You're better at that than I am."  
  
Vegeta pulled out a piece of notepaper from his pocket and held it up to the window. "I'll trade you this for unlimited access to the GR."  
  
Goten walked to the window to read what it said.  
  
Vegeta pulled it back before he could do so, "No, you have to come out if you want to see what it says."  
  
"I'm not stupid Vegeta," Goten crossed his arms.  
  
"Even for this page from my son's day planner?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Vegeta! I thought you said you wouldn't give that to him until the dragonballs were ready!"  
  
"I want my training room, Kakkarot."  
  
"But you were going to give it to me when the dragonballs are ready, so why should I lose my GR time?" Goten asked. "I can wait."  
  
Vegeta held up the paper and read from it. "_Notes to self. One, Get Dragonballs...._"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"_Two... bring them to Goten...._" Vegeta folded the note up and put it back in his pocket, walking away from the room.  
  
Goten stood at the doorway, bitting his lip. "Good try, Vegeta, but I don't think so!" Goten shouted, then went to the computer and worked to choose a gravity setting.  
  
"_Three,_" he said from memory, having read it over many times since he'd torn it from the booklet. "_Hope to Kami he'll forgive me, and use the dragonballs any way he wants so we can be happy again._"  
  
Goten turned, and his hand slipped on the dial, the gravity setting going way too high and Goten found himself smashed to the floor as the gravity took hold. The humming from inside was intense.  
  
"Baka," Vegeta rolled his eyes, keying an emergency code to shut down the GR and open the door. "Out."  
  
But Goten was unconcious, having hit his head hard against the floor.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked Goten up, putting him over his shoulder and carrying him back to a bedroom. As apology for nearly killing him, by accident of course, he tossed the piece of paper onto Goten's chest and went back to his precious gravity room, shutting the door, turning it on, and having it blissfully to himself.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
Goten woke up a few hours later, holding his head in pain. His ears still hurt from the compression, and he moaned.  
  
"Here," Goku'd been sitting beside him, and offered him some pills and water.  
  
Goten took the pills and water, downing them both. He then lay back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Well, that wasn't my smartest move ever."  
  
"I'd say that was probably one of your less shining moments, son."  
  
"Thanks for your support, Dad," Goten sighed, but smirked.  
  
"I think you better lay out of the GR for a little while, though - at least until your body's recovered from the squashing it took."  
  
"Why does he have to be so greedy... I just wanted to train for a bit," Goten whined.  
  
"You know Vegeta, he's... well, Gravity Room is his territory," Goku shrugged.  
  
"He needs to learn to share," Goten stated.  
  
"_You_ try telling _him_ that," Goku laughed.  
  
Goten chuckled, then looked down at his chest at the note. "Was what Vegeta said true, Dad? About what Trunks wrote?"  
  
"Look for yourself," Goku motioned to the note.  
  
Goten sat up, hesitently picking up the page, then turned on the overhead light to read.  
  
Indeed it was, with a fourth TODO listed. Four_ - if he throws me out on my ear again, wish myself into a girl, and try to win him back._ Beneath that was a tick off and some other random notes that were more work related.  
  
Goten read the note a few times, then looked at his father in confusion. "I don't understand..."  
  
"What don't you understand, son?"  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Goten asked. "Tell me that he was willing to be a girl again?"  
  
"I think this might have been his way. After you forbade him to be a part of you and the kids lives... maybe he figured it was time to work past his fears?"  
  
"But it makes me wonder if he was doing it for me, or just to be with the kids..." Goten wrapped his arms around his knees thoughtfully.  
  
"The note seemed to be centered around you... maybe that's something you need to figure out for yourself."  
  
Goten just nodded.  
  
Goku stood, "But... from some of the things Gohan and Vegeta've told me.... " He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm going outside, raise your ki if you need me."  
  
Goten looked at his father, eyebrow raised. "Some of what they told you?"  
  
"Things about Trunks," Goku answered from the doorway, leaning in it too look back at his son.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Just things... maybe you should ask Vegeta sometime."  
  
"He's locked in the gravity room," Goten said, laying back. "I won't get to talk to him until the balls are made."  
  
Goku nodded, "Well... then perhaps you should wait and ask Trunks himself."  
  
"Dad.... do you think I should wish him back normally... or as a girl?"  
  
"I can't make that decision, Goten. It's up to you. The wish has always been up to you."  
  
"I guess..." he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Goku turned and headed outside.  
  
And Goten just stared at the ceiling, months of pain running through his mind, trying to see what he hadn't been able to before.  
  
Finally, about an hour later, Goten closed his eyes, feeling tears coming to them once again. Trunks had _tried..._ he had tried to _tell_ him. All along, the _whole_ time, Trunks had been trying to _show_ him....  
  
Quietly, Goten started to sob to himself, realizing that this was all his fault.

* * *

.  
TO BE CONTINUED - PLEASE REVIEW 


	85. 84 July 13,15, 800 sutu

Reviewer Corner:

pannybaby123: (84) heh, glad you like. a supper saiyajin? Well, I'm sure they eat a lot (teases) - yes, poor dear truten. It's okay to be a nut! How the heck do you think we were able to write it? Glad you like!

rose-of-vegeta: (83) Uhm... oops? Glad we're good writers :) Got your email, I'll check it out sometime. (84) Glad you're liking. -- Uhoh, mistakes! (dives for cover) -- oh, not so much a mistake on the porunga thing - it's all semantics (I think that's the term) - some people have different cadences of speech, that's all... and unfortunately, Vegeta's taken on mine. oops :) -- oh ,br - that basically means I forgot to put the brackets around it when I was html'ng blushes I was rushing, I'll admit. Darn Nanowrimo. -- thanks for letting me know though - on both -- I realise, indeed, my speech cadences can be a bit confusing at times - I shall attempt to be less so in the future. --- Mostly plot development - and so they'd have somewhere to stay, cool off, etc - while waiting. Bulma's sneaky like that. Also... (blushes) we didn't think to use IT hehe. So yeah, plot development... uh huh (shifty glance) exactly. Glad you liked the story, and thank you for the thoughtful review!!! (though to be honest, so you don't feel bad, and maybe to help with the 'annoyances' - the "update!!" reviews are also helpful in showing that yes, people are reading, and yes, they like your stuff yay!!!

Blue Tajiri: (84) hehe, we thought Uncle Mama was cute too hehe. Glad you like!

freewater: (84) Yay! Uhm... (shifty glances) - Hope you didn't suffer from a stroke!!!

Webtester01: (84) (wiggles eyebrows) guess you're about to find out.

Phenomenon: (84) Glad you liked!

Tatoosh: (84) It is, very. Guess you're about to find out, hehe.

animeprincess1452: (84) Glad it's emotional, and teamwork, as a great smut-reading ninja says, is the way to go!

Lady Frightmare: (84) Nearing, but not nearly there, I promise!

crashbaptiste: (84) AHH! (smiles) glad you love Krillen too hehe.

Cut Through This: (84) HAH! Glad you like it, and yes, it is both of their faults.

LadyKATT: (84) oops? (grin) glad you're liking. I guess you'll have to wait and see on the happy thing.

animeman1: (81) ayep! hah! (winks)

Ace A: (83) Praising Gohan? Careful there, you might give him a big head (laughs) - ooo a rumble.. that would have been... interesting. ah well. (84) I know I know, hehe, I give it to him too - but you know how these character's minds work... it's always goku goku goku (marsha marsha marsha?) baaaaah!

KitsuneAkai13: (84) Glad you like, and it is sad. It's a great attempt, and well... hehe, planet hopping is always full of risks. And about the play - not totally wrong... someone DID realise something on the death, ne? Besides... story's not over yet. heh heh heh. Yeah, writing a one-book trilogy is yipers! I really do need to go through and change the chapter settings sighs :)

Black Mirror: (84) Just don't drop the story, and hang in there, please!

Kirie05: (84) (gives tissues) shhhs hhh shhh, it'll be okay... eventually.

Atarah: (33) HAH! Uhm, yeah, by the time you get here... hehe. But I did read the review (winks) - I'm sure if your life DEPENDED on it you could... and as we try to say (possibly in later chapters?) This is a trilogy of stories all smuched under one title, because I'm lazy. (nods)

S. Rose: (84) (snuggles)

MiraiMera: (84) We agree with you whole heartedly (especially in light of the damn elections, oops, not supposed to talk political here) - All I can ask is that, though things may seem to be going one way, you stay with us - and thank you for those two cents! Yes, please stay with us, as I'm sure you can see by now, this story is full of twists and turns, so please don't give up on us yet! The story Is Not Over.

ladybugg: (84) Awww, sorry you're without net! And glad you've not forgotten. Hope you enjoyed the chapters you downed to read!

The Lost Saiyan: (84) No no no! We haven't given up, NaNoWriMo (nanowrimo dot org) is finally over, I'm back from holiday, and gonna try to keep up with the updates until I'm without a commputer for the NEXT holiday... but no, we've not given up! Have faith!_  
_

* * *

_**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!! Sorry, with NaNoWriMo this past november (nanowrimo dot org) we haven't been writing fanfic, but working on our own, hopefully one day publishable, seperate novels. However, now that it is over, and I have computer properly accessable again, updates shall resume until the dark ages of christmas/hannukah when the commputer shall be unavailable, most likely. - so please, hang in there,, you are not forgotten, and neither is this story!**_

_**one other thing**_

_**THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED!!!! I'm sure you'll probably see things that frustrate you, but please PLEASE stick around until the ending, we PROMISE it will be worth the ride!**_

_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_by Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Four **  
JULY 13, 800 - SUNDAY**

* * *

. 

Goten sat at the bottom of the ramp, the piece of paper still in his hands, thinking about what he should do.

Soon, Carrom appeared, a large sack in hand. He landed before Goten.

Goten looked up, then stood and bowed. "Hello."

Carrom bowed slightly in return, then set the sack down. "The dragonballs have been made. A single wish can be made, that way they can be strong enough to do nearly anything.

"Thank you," Goten said. He looked at the sac, then Carrom. "If you only had one wish, and your heart was torn in two... how would you figure out which was more important to wish for?"

"I'd wish for that which I could not live without."

"And if you had to choose between the one you love and the one you are allowed to love..."

"I do not understand such matters, Goten." Carrom said honestly. "But I hear that your people cannot live without love."

Goten nodded. "That feeling... it makes you feel complete."

"What is different between love, and love allowed? If you are allowed to love that one, does it mean you do not do so willingly?" Carrom asked.

"No... but if a person feels he can not love in one form, but only in another... but it is not his original form... which should he be wished back into."

"If Love is what makes your people complete... then the form that can love would be the optimal state."

Goten nodded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. May I assume once you've made your wish, you will be departing?"

"Yes... unless you wish us to stay...."

"You will want to return to your family," Carrom replied. "It is acceptable. I will go now, and you can make your wish. Farewell, Goten, son of Goku."

"Thank you again, Carrom. And give your people my thanks," Goten bowed once more.

Carrom bowed back, "It shall be done," he took to the air, leaving the large sack of dragonballs with Goten.

Goten opened the sack, looking at the pile of dagonballs, picking one up to examine it. "Dad... Vegeta... it's time," he called up the ramp.

They were larger than Earth's Dragonballs, around the size of a basketball, shaped a little more egg like than round. They were a reddish colour, golden stars within.

A few minutes later, Goku got Vegeta out of the GR, and they both came down the ramp. Goku spoke, "go ahead, Son."

Goten put the ball back and turned to look at Vegeta. "What would you do if I wished Trunks back as a girl?" he asked seriously.

"He would still be my son, but I would allow him to remain in female form. It was his wish."

Goten nodded. He then turned back to the dragon. "Come forth, Dragon, and grant my heart's desire!" he called, raising his hands to the air.

The sky turned dark, and a redgold light issued forth from the dragonballs. It shot into the sky, weaving and turning before a great crimson wyvern dragon curled through the sky, spreading golden wings and dipping it's head to eye Goten with glittering black. "You have awakened the Dragon Nataku. What is your heart's Wish." it spoke in a low, rumbling tone.

"My wish, great Dragon, if for you to bring my friend Trunks back to life in the form of Trina, my loving wife," Goten stated, his eyes filled with hope.

The dragon was silent for several minutes.

Vegeta watched with a stone expression, Goku shifted nervously.

"Please dragon," Goten asked softly.

"Your wish cannot be granted," Nataku finally told them. "Have you another wish?"

"Wait, what do you mean it can't be granted?" Goten asked, his face dropping.

"Have you another wish?" The dragon repeated.

"Then I wish for Trunks to be brought back to life the way he was!" Goten shouted.

The dragon fell silent a few moments, "Your wish cannot be granted. Have you another wish?"

Goten turned to look at his father, not knowing what he was doing wrong.

Goku stepped forward. "Dragon. We wish for you to bring Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta Ouji of the Saiyajin, and Bulma Briefs of Earth - to life!"

"Your wish cannot be granted. Have you another wish?"

Goten fell to his knees, defeated. "He doesn't want to come back," he whispered softly.

"Dragon. I demand that you bring my son back to life!" Vegeta shouted the order, a touch of desperation in his tone of voice.

"Your wish cannot be Granted. Have you another wish?" The dragon repeated, sounding a bit put out that they kept asking for the same thing over and again.

Goku knelt beside his son, putting a hand on his back.

Goten looked up at the Dragon, anger in his eyes. "If you will not let him be wished back, then I wish you would explain to me why he doesn't want to come back!"

"That cannot be done."

"Why not!" Goten asked, standing up. "You are the Great Dragon! You can do anything! You have to be able to explain to me why you can't do this!"

"That cannot be done. Now, a final time - Have you another wish?"

Goten took a deep, shuddering breath. "One of you make a wish. I just want to go home," he said in a soft, broken voice, turning to the ramp and starting back into the ship.

Goku headed in after him, and Vegeta looked at the dragon. "I wish for you to take us, and our belongings, back to the front yard of Capsule Corp," He said in a defeated tone.

"Your wish shall be granted," The dragon said, black eyes glowing to a blue colour, before the world swirled around him.

Vegeta closed his eyes, and reopened them to find himself standing, still outside the ship that held the Sons, on Capsule Corp property.

Goten sat at the table inside the ship, numb in shock. _It didn't work... I can't believe it didn't work...._

Goku sat beside him, one hand on his arm, silent in as much shock and surprise as his son was. He'd been certain that it would work.

Goten looked up at his father, tears in his eyes. "Am I really that horrible of a person that even the dragon is mad at me?"

"No, Son.... Perhaps something happened we don't know about... that made it impossible to bring him back," he answered softly.

"A plane crash isn't natural!"

"No, but maybe something happened before the plane crashed?" Goku spoke softly.

"How? He went onto the plane! He looked fine then!" Goten cried, leaning over the table.

"Well he did look kinda pale...." Goku thought back to the television broadcast.

"This is Trunks... he always looks pale," Goten pointed out.

"Yeah, but he looked pale even for him."

Goten just whimpered.

Goku rubbed his arm silently.

Vegeta came up the ramp and stood in the doorway. "We're home," he said unecessarily.

"What am I going to tell the kids?" Goten asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta spoke emotionlessly. He himself knew he'd need to speak to his wife and daughter soon. "The truth."

"How do you explain that the most powerful dragon in the world won't bring their uncle back, and won't tell me why either?"

"You just tell them. Your children are smarter than you give them credit for."

"I know..."

"You want me to come with you?" Goku asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder as he stood.

Goten nodded.

"You'll be alright here?" Goku looked at Vegeta.

The Prince nodded. "I will inform them," he said, turning from the door and leaving the two.

"I'll go get my things..." he stood up and went to the back of the ship.

Goku nodded, and sat back down at the table to wait, jamming his hands through his hair. What could possibly have happened?

In his room, Goten gathered up the few things he had brought with him, and saw Truten's bear. He sat on the bed, holding Bearly.

After a little bit, Goku went looking for him, and stood in the doorway. "You okay?' he asked softly.

Goten nodded. "Dad... am I a bad father?"

"No, why do you ask that?" Goku walked in and sat down beside his son.

"I can never seem to do anything right by them..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head and reaching out to play a little with the bow on the bear.

"I yell at them, I can't figure out what they need, took their mother from them, and I can't even bring Trunks back now."

"You're doing the best you can, with what you've got, Goten," Goku told him. "Being a dad isn't easy."

"When does it get easy?"

"It doesn't, to be honest," Goku said with a sigh. "You just do the best you can, and hope your kids turn out okay despite."

Goten sighed. "I can't tell Truten that I can't bring him back... it's going to break her heart Dad..."

"She's going to figure it out eventually, Goten - it's just a matter of when."

Goten sighed and rested his head on his knees, his fingers clasped behind his head. "I really don't know if I can do this Dad... it's too hard being alone..."

"You're not - you've got all of us around too," he promised. "Maybe you can talk to your mom about this? Your brother was about Truten's age when I first died," he said soft.

"Great, my daughter is going to grow up into Gohan..." Goten sighed.

"Not unless you push her through studies like your mom did," Goku teased.

"If I stay here, with you to help me, she will be..." Goten looked up at his father. "Maybe I should go back to the apartment.... Trunks left his money to me... I won't have to work until the kids go to school."

"That's probably what's best then," Goku nodded, squeezing his son's shoulder. "To take care of you is all he wanted."

"Yeah.." Goten sighed and stood up. "I guess it's now or never."

"Want to fly and give yourself some time to think?" Goku asked.

"No. I've made up my mind. I need to do it before I lose my nerve."

"Okay," Goku nodded, gripping his son's shoulder softly before transmitting them to the yard outfront the houses.

"Thanks," he told his father, then started for the house. Gohan looked out the window, saw the look on Goten's face and shook his head a bit.

Gotenks's head popped up. "PAPA!"

Truten was already at the door, trying to get it open, kicking it so it'd open. "Lemme out!"

Gohan walked over, a sleeping Teena in his arms. "Alright, kiddo... " he said softly, and opened the door.

Truten tumbled through the door and ran to her father. "Pappa! You're back!"

Goten smiled at his daughter, seeing Gotenks not that far behind. He picked her up and swung her through the air. "Yeah, I'm back. I told you I would be."

Truten nodded, "Where's Uncle?" she asked curiously, looking behind him as she giggled.

Goten sighed, putting her on the ground and placing both hands on her shoulder. "He's not here, cutie."

"I thought you was gonna bring him back," she frowned.

"I thought so too... but the Dragon said we couldn't," Goten explained.

"Whycome?"

"I don't know, cutie... he said it wasn't possible. I asked him every way I could think of, even Grandpa Vegeta and Grandpa Goku asked, but they said he couldn't do it."

"He's not comin back... EVER?"

Goten rested his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry cutie... but I don't think he is..." he said softly.

"Whycome? He loves us!"

"I know he does... but he can't come back," Goten worked to hold back his tears. "He's going to watch over us like an angel now... make sure we're always safe."

"Can he hug us?" Truten asked, pouting.

"Maybe... if we concnetrate... but sometimes angels, when they know we really need a hug, they whisper into other people's minds to hug us so we can feel a real set of arms," Goten stated.

Truten reached out and hugged Goten tight, "Okay, then everytime we hug he's huggin us too, an it's a group hug like on Alladin!"

Goten hugged her back to, just as tightly. "Yes."

"Group hug!" Truten called, hugging Goten as tight as she could.

"HUG!" Gotenks squealed as he ran over, attacking the two as he tried to squeeze into the middle of the hug.

Truten giggled, letting go. "Love you."

"I love you too. And if you want... tomorrow we can move back to the apartment... that way Uncle can find us easier." Goten nodded.

"Really?! Cause I don' want him get lost," Truten shook her head.

"Neither do I... and his angel will have a bedroom so it won't even have to go back to heaven to sleep."

"Is he still gonna snore?" Truten asked curiously.

Goten kneeled down, smirking. "Best thing... they come with mute buttons." Goten nodded.

"Really?!" Truten's eyes got wide. "Can we put one on Teena when she gets all cryin and stuff?"

"No, we can't," Goten smiled, picking up both Gotenks and Truten, holding them in his arms.

"Papa," Gotenks looked at Goten. "Go Home?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah, we're going to go home."

* * *

**JULY 15, 800 - TUESDAY**

* * *

. 

Goten stood in the kids room, the rest of the kid's clothing being folded into capsules. He would have their stuff back in the apartment in a matter of hours, but it calmed his nerves a bit just to pack and unpack. Methodical healing, it was called.

His cell phone was at his hip. He was waiting for Marron to call him back, now, he had left a voicemail with her phone last night, and hoped she would call back.

The phone rang, Marron curled up on the couch in her room, hugging her pillow.

Goten stopped folding to grab the phone. "Son Goten."

"Hey, it's Marron."

"Hey Mar... how you doing?" Goten asked, closing the capsules and sitting in the rocking chair.

"Okay, I guess," she said softly. "...You?"

"Getting better. I'm moving back into the apartment today... that's why I called." Goten put the capsules into his pocket and walked to the balcony. "I kinda don't want to be alone, and I was thinking, I can put a wall up in the main bedroom, and you can live with me... it will save you room and board at school, and the kids love you..."

"Sure thing," she said softly. "I was going to ask you how I could help out anyway."

"Are you home with your parents or in the city right now?"

"In the city, I'm sharing an apartment with my roomate from last year... she's more of a slob than she was in the dorm!"

"Well, you remember where the apartment is. Meet me at the front door and I'll show you where you can stash your stuff," Goten chuckled a bit. "And you can't beat the rent. It's free."

"Sure thing," she chuckled slightly. "What time?"

"It's about a twenty minute flight. I'm going to bring the kids over later... if they don't try to follow me."

She smiled, "Sure, I'll see you in about half an hour then," she replied.

"See you then." Goten closed his cell phone, then went downstairs to check on his kids before leaving.

"Papa!" Truten ran over to him, giving him a hug.

Goten smiled and tossed her into the air. "Hey Cutie."

"We goin home now so that Uncle Mama can find us?"

"Well, I'm going home to clean the place up first, and then Grandpa is going to bring your bedroom furniture back, and _then_ you can come home, ok?" Goten explained.

"Okay!" Truten nodded, reaching forward and kissing his cheek.

Goten kissed her back. "You take good care of your brother and sister, and maybe Grandpa will teleport you home instead of just flying."

"Okay!" She grinned, nodding sharply.

Goten kissed her again and put her down. "I'll see you later then." He said, ruffling her hair and starting for the door.

"Bye bye!" she waved.

Goten waved goodbye, then took off form the apartment.

A half hour later he landed in the alley outside, walking around to the front, hands in his pocket.

Shortly after Goten had made it to the apartment, Marron arrived. "Hey Goten," she said, a very small smile on her lips. "Did you get the keys from Bra?"

Goten twirled them around his fingers. "They gave it to me a few weeks ago... I just have been stalling coming back."

She put a hand on his arm, "I understand. Well, let's get on that elevator and see what we've got to do.

Goten nodded, holding the door open for her. "Let's go."

She stepped in, then into the elevator and waited for Goten before pushing the button for the tenth flooor.

Goten leaned back against the elevator wall, watching the numbers. "Bra said he did some renovations... but no one's been inside to know what it looks like," he stated.

"Renovations? That'll be curious."

"I'm sure. Maybe he took off the closets and made Truten her own room..." he wondered. "There wasn't much room for the 5 of us, especially if the twins were going to demand their own spaces."

"That sounds like something he'd do," Marron nodded.

The elevator stopped and Goten stepped out, jiggling the keys. "I guess we'll see in a moment." He looked down the hall, raising his eyebrow. "I could have sworn there were more doors on this floor..."

Instead of looking out to an entryway, bearing one doorway and a long hall, it was now entirely enclosed, one doorway off near the stairs, the other where their door had used to be. "This is... different...."

Goten looked at Marron, then walked to the door and opened it. He held it open, beckoning Marron to go in first... he wasn't sure he wanted to see the inside.

Marron stepped in and blinked, then walked in a bit more. "Goten... Uhm, I'm not sure how to tell you this...."

Goten stepped in behind, then stopped, blinking.

Straight ahead, it didn't look like anything had changed... but looking to the left, he could see an entire wall had been taken out. The apartment next to theirs had been rennovated to hold three bedrooms, taking up what had once been the hallway. There was a door to the left, near the bedrooms, that seemed to hold an apartment number and locks, which assumedly would go with the other set of keys on the keychain Bra had given to Goten. Upon further inspection, they would find all the rooms fully furnished... Trunks's final gift.

Goten walked a bit further into the apartment, looking around. he could still smell the fresh paint... the crispness of fresh linens... fresh everything. He dropped the keys to the carpet, a bit numb.

Marron put her hand in his, feeling uncomfortableness just radiating off the man. "I'm sure his things are still here... I heard from Bulma that he never went back to the apartment once he moved back home," she spoke quietly.

Goten just took a couple of deep breaths, then nodded. "It doesn't look like our home anymore..." he said softly.

"Actually," Marron looked around, a little more closely. "It looks like your apartment was untouched, it's the one next to it that was altered to match."

Goten nodded, then started to walk around, opening doors, looking in to see what each room held.

The original apartment was nearly completely untouched. The nursery was as starkley empty as it had been when Goten had left. The master bedroom was still furnished as it had been, only the empty bed that was Gotens, had been freshly made.

On "Trunks's side" was still his dresser, his belongings and 'treasured' items still atop it, and in the small box beneath... a picture of them all together. Trunks, Goten, and the children.

Goten walked into the bedroom, picking up the photo and looking at it, then sitting down on the bed with a sigh.

Marron lingered in the doorway, "Want me to let you be for a while?" she asked softly.

The picture had Trunks and Goten, both male, Truten on Trunks's shoulders as he held Gotenks, and Goten held Teena.

Goten shook his head, not realizing that a few tears had slipped free. "I really was a jerk, Marron...."

"You did what you thought you had to do," She said, still in the doorway.

"I went beyond that, Mar... I was cruel," Goten said. "I never knew I could be such a cruel person."

Slowly, she pushed away from the door and moved to sit beside him. "I'm sure he forgave you, Goten." she said, a slight hitch in her voice.

"I didn't deserve it..." Goten sighed, leaning sideways to put his head on her shoulder.

She brought her arm up around him, gently rubbing his back and shoulder. "Nobody ever does... that's why it's called for_give_ness, not for_deserve_ness." she said softly.

"I wonder if he's watching us right now..." he said softly.

"I bet he is. He's probably smiling because you finally accepted his gift too," she said, trying to sound light.

"Probably ready to smack me upside the head for being upset too," Goten chuckled, wiping at his eyes.

Marron chuckled, "wouldn't surprise me one bit," She said. She hugged him gently and stood, moving toward Trunks's dresser. There were few things scattered over it, but one ornate box stood in the center. "I wonder what's in here...."

"It was just his special stuff... cufflinks, jewelery... things he needed to keep out of the kid's reach," Goten stated.

"It's a very beautiful box," she commented, taking it down and bringing it over to the bed.

"It is... his mom gave it to him when he graduated from the university."

She sat down beside Goten, then set the box in his lap. "I'm sure he'd want you to have it."

Goten nodded, then opened the box.

The box had two layers to it, and once opened, they tiered themselves. On the top tier lay various cuff links, class rings and the like. On the under layer though, beneath a black gauze screen...

A lock of lavendar hair, long and feminine like. A set of wedding bands, platinum, made to look exactly like the plastic toy ones they'd used in Trina and Goten's wedding. Their marriage license lay there among other small things, mementos. Little things that Goten had given Trina... or to him as Trunks, all through their lives. Things that the children had found for Trunks. Small stones and shells picked up on the beach, pieces of ladies jewellery that Goten had once given to Trina. And finally, beneath it all, was a small envelope.

Tears filled Goten's eyes and he pushed the box back at Marron, standing up and walking away. He couldn't... he just couldn't look at it anymore.

Marron bit her lip and closed the box carefully, standing to go return it to the dresser. "Goten...."

Goten shook his head, his hands in fists. "I can't do this Marron... I just can't..."

"Live here?" she asked, moving closer to him, putting a tender hand on his back.

Goten nodded and wiped his arm across his eyes.

"He would want you to," she said softly, rubbing his back gently. "He did this for you."

"It hurts too much..." Goten stated.

She moved and wrapped her arms around him from behind, hoping it to be a comforting gesture. "Shhhh...."

"I can't do this, Mar... I just can't... "

"Yes you can. The kids and I'll be here to help you, Goten. You can make it through this."

Goten took a shuddering breath, then started to cough. He patted his pockets, looking for the inhaler he had stopped using up until a few weeks ago... Gohan said it was emotional asthma... that his body choked up so much he couldn't breathe....

"Come on," Marron led him out of the room toward the living area, "You need to sit down."

Goten let her lead him into the living room, closing his eyes and forcing himself to calm down as he took another hit from the inhaler.

She sat him down and sat beside him, rubbing his back gently

Soon Goten's breathing came back to normal, and he sighed. "Sorry..."

"Don't be, Goten. It's only natural."

"I know... I just wasn't expecting that..." he said softly.

"That what?"

"Trina..."

"You've known Trunks all your life... does it really surprise you that he kept anything from that time?" she said softly. "He's a packrat, you know that. An insufferably neat one, but one nonetheless."

"No... but I just wasn't expecting it at THAT moment..."

"I'm not sure I understand..." Marron looked a bit confused.

"You know how you can prepare yourself for something so it won't affect you... like how if you know you're going to be walking into a hospital, you steel yourself up so the sight of blood won't make you as queezy as you would be?"

Marron nodded, "yes..?"

"I was steeled up against Trunks memories... but to me, Trina was a seperate person... and I wasn't ready for that."

"Ah," Marron nodded. "Perhaps Trunks didn't entirely think that way himself," she whispered, looking toward the hallway

"I guess not..."

"You want to see the rest of the apartment?"

Goten nodded. "I promised the kids that they would be coming home today... I guess... I need to...."

"Whenever you're ready, I don't want to push you."

Goten took a deep breath and stood up, going to the "new" side of the apartment and looking in the rooms there.

Just past the oversized kitchen, there was a hall with three doors evenly spaced. Each opened up into a child's bedroom, two bearing cribs that could be turned into toddler beds later, and one with toddler bed itself inside. They were decorated in many styles, from characters in stories, to butterflies across a sky. On the wall adjoining the two apartments, was another door, with an apartment style lock on it.

Goten walked over and opened the adjoining door, wanting to see what it hid.

It was locked. "Maybe that's what the other keys are for?"

"Maybe..." Goten took out the keys and worked until he found the key that opened the door, then opened it.

It opened to an apartment, sparsely furnished. It was obviously a one bedroom apartment, about half the size of the apartment Trunks had shared with Goten for so long.

"What's this about?" Goten wondered, walking around the apartment in confusion.

"I don't know," Marron blinked, looking around. It was obviously furnished with Trunks's taste, though in a more utilitarian fashion than he'd been known to have of late. "Did Bra say anything?" She stepped in and closed the door, noting that, "Hey... there's no lock on this side..." That meant that the lock could only be done from the larger apartment.

"No... like I said, no one knew what he was doing here..." Goten looked around, then walked over, examining some of the details of the room.

It seemed to be set up as a home away from home... a place of sanctuary. The way the lock was set up between the apartments, spoke of trust given entirely to the one living with the children... whether or not the one in the smaller apartment would be allowed to share their lives. "Goten... I... I think this was for him...." Marron said softly as she, too, looked around.

Goten nodded. "He thought... all he wanted was just to be a part of our children's lives...."

"Maybe he figured this way you could have the space you demanded from him... but still be close enough nearby..." Marron said thoughtfully, running her hand along the surface of the glass table.

"So that if I didn't want him... or I found someone else... he wouldn't have to leave." Goten sighed.

"He could still be a part of your lives... like a neighbour," She whispered, fingering the one ornament in the dining area, a small glass dragon in the center of the table.

Goten saw the dragon and stepped back, trying to calm himself once more. That dragon... he'd bought it for Trina the day she'd been attacked. He took a deep breath, "Well... I guess this will be yours now..." Goten said. "That way you can have your space and not have to deal with the chibis," Goten gave a soft smile.

"If that's what you want. We can leave the door open or at least unlocked. It's up to you."

"It will give you your space... I mean, you can have the other master bedroom, but it would be a shame to not have anyone in here... and I don't want to rent it out."

"Alright then, I'll take this." She agreed.

Goten nodded. "Come on, we need to go and make everything ready for when the kids get here."

Marron nodded, and headed through the door, leaving it open behind her.

Goten took one look around the room, then followed. He pulled out a case of capsules, one marked food, another for clothing, and another for toys and books. "Why don't you put the food and dishes into the kitchen, and I'll set up the kid's rooms?"

"Sounds like a plan," she took the food capsule and went to the kitchen to do just that.

Goten worked to unpack the kid's clothing in the new bedrooms, making sure each was neat and tidy... even if it would only last the first three minutes the kids occupied the house. After an hour he was done, and walked over to the kitchen. "Good?"

"All done!" She'd done a little extra scrubbing in the kitchen, and surfaces gleamed - the fridge and freezer were stocked, and the cubbords filled with dishes, drawers with silverware and cutlery.

"Thanks Mar'," Goten said, kissing her cheek. He then reached for his cell phone.

It was time for them to live here once more.

* * *

**_TBC - PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	86. 85 July 20,21,30 sumowe

Reviewer Corner by RP:

Princess Katreena: (85) AH! Uhm... -whistles- that would be TELLING! :)

rose-of-vegeta: (85) Nano went well, we both were winners! yay! I'm sorry to make you want to cry... wait, no, I'm not, because that was the point, muahaha! (sorry, didn't sleep much last night) -- It's okay to be critical, good idea to temper critisism of what was 'wrong' with what was 'right'. ylarg!

Lady Frightmare: (85) -whistles- (80) oopsie. Is a pretty name, and with a K! So much more romantic when spelled with a K....

Black Mirror: Good! It's okay, I understand, and it wasn't worded as a flame at all, but as a genuine concern. Again, stick with us, we may bounce into territory you don't like, but trust us! :)

Tatoosh: (85) Uhm... plot reasons? hehe. Yeah, but if the Dragon was more forthcoming, the fic would be a rushed ending! :) Ooo... Marron!Trunks... that'd be creepy -shudders- hehe, I must remember that for some other time though, -grins- Glad to be back!

lil ari: (85) Uhm...oops? We'll keep updating, and please DONT GIVE UP!!!!!

Webtester01: (85) LOL TSoYaM has gained popularity, and being compared to that fantastic work is very encouraging. I can see where you find the comparison, as it seems to look like a "killonetheothergoestomarron" sort of thing. but it. is. not. I assure you, so please, stick around! I'm curious to what's in the envelope as well... who knows... we may never. Wouldn't want to delve into Time Travel, it'd just make another timeline, and a Goten somewhere would have to be without Trunks!

animeprincess1452: (85) BWAH!

Phenomenon: (85) Better luck next time :) - envelope: I hope to find out someday soon as well LOL.

animeman1: (85) -grins- glad you're hanging in here!

mela989898: (85) No fear there... I'm not a Marron fan (-hides from flamers-)

crashbaptiste: (85) uhm... oops? as for marron and goten... uhm... kinda both. but mostly the second.

KitsuneAkai13: (85) maaaaaybe. XD

Kirie05: (85) oops? glad you like! Uhm... it'll be sorta explained further... later.. I think....

NuTHoUse: (85) -fit of giggles- Yessah!

Blue Tajiri: (85) Uhm.... heheheee

Ace A: (85) LOL, no, sorry about that, no never abandoning THIS baby! hehehehe, suspicionise away! what are your suspicions anyhow?

pannybaby123: (85) oops? awwwwww

Alison Sky: I've been poke-ed.

Mako-Magic: (34) No, according to Toriyama, tails are a recessive gene, and Goten and Trunks never had 'em. I personally think they were cut off at birth, but to keep things from being confusing... no, Trunks does not have a tail. :)_

* * *

...

* * *

_

_**A/N-1: YIPES! So glad so many of you haven't given up on us. A few questions that are common, I shall answer here just in case. No, this will not be a Goten/Marron Fic. No, I'm not going to tell you if Trunks comes back. Yes, you will find out eventually what's going on. And finally... No, I don't know what is in the envelope yet, nyah! XD**_

_**A/N-2: Boy! You guys better love this chapter, it was a BEAR to get online. First FF dot Net wouldn't accept my html file so I had to save it in about three more programmes before it would comply! THEN! When I get in, it's gone all Namek on me, all the quotes were in half japanese half random symbology! I had to go through and change every darn one of them. (I never realised we used so many contractions!) So here it is, chapter eighty-five, please please like it! ARKGS! -RP** _

_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Alison Sky and Raven Pan_

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five  
**JULY 20, 800 - SUNDAY**

* * *

. 

It was a family Sunday dinner at the Son family homestead. Chi Chi and Goku sat back, watching, as both their sons sat with their families. Gohan and Videl were chatting and laughing as Goten worked to feed all three of this kids.

Vegeta and Bulma were there as well, and Vegeta was slipping extra food to Gotenks while Bulma slapped Vegeta's chest playfully, muttering something about spoiling the toddler. Bra and Pan sat nearby, chatting.

"So, where's Marron?" Videl asked after a bit, and then squeaked a bit as Gohan nudged her.

"She had rehearsal," Goten stated, cutting some more food for a waiting Teena. "And her parents were going to come inland to take her to dinner afterwards," he stated.

"Well, that's good," Goku said. "Krillin needs to come inland more often. Maybe I'll hunt him down afterwards."

"I'm sure he'd like it." Goten nodded.

They were silent for a bit, the whole table, and then Goten looked back at everyone. "Ok, why do I suddenly feel like you're going to ask something I'm not going to like?" he stated.

"Well, Goten, we've been talking," Videl started, and Gohan nudged her again.

"Goten, honey," Chi Chi started."We're just wonder what is going on between you and Marron, that's all."

"Nothing's going on, Mom," Goten stated. "I asked her to move in because she lives in the area anyways and it's free room for her, and she helps watch the kids. They love her, and it gives me a friend in the city I can depend on."

"Are you sure tha's all?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Goten said, giving his sister-in-law a look."Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, you two hang out a lot, and you do look good together..." Videl stated.

"Videl...."

"And you really need to look for a mother for your kids," Chi Chi stated.

"They have a mother," Goten said softly, turning his attention to Teena, who blew a raspberry at Goten, getting cranberry bits all over his face. He smiled, wiping his napkin over his face. "They don't need anyone else."

"But Goten..." Chi Chi started, but Goku placed a hand gently on hers and shook his head.

"Let it be, Chi," he said softly.

Dinner was quick and quiet after that, and after dark, Goten was out on the lawn, leaning back while Truten sat in his lap, looking at the stars. Vegeta opened the door and walked out, standing beside Goten.

"Look at the pretty stars, Grandpa!" Truten said, pointing upwards.

Vegeta smirked, sitting down, and Truten crawled into his lap. He looked a bit panicked at first, but relaxed as she kissed his cheek, then sat and stared upwards.

"You know... he would want you to move on," Vegeta said softly.

Goten closed his eyes. "Not you too, Vegeta...."

"Just listen, Brat." Vegeta ran a hand through Trute's hair. "My son only wanted the best for you and the kids. Living by yourself I don't think fulfills that."

"I don't want some other woman coming in and taking over that place in their minds," Goten stated.

"Neither do any of us... and trust me, Brat, I'll make sure they never forget my son." Vegeta looked up at the stars. "But this way of honoring... you are only hurting yourself."

"Maybe it's my penance?" Goten said.

"For what?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Goten sighed. "For everything. For hurting Trunks. For hurting my children. For everything."

Vegeta shook his head."No man should ever be alone, Goten. A family is what makes you complete."

"I have my family...."

"You have your children, boy. You'll be there to care for them, but who will care for you? Your parents won't be here forever... and you can't depend on your brother for everything."

"I'll survive."

"Look at me, Goten." Vegeta stared at the demi-saiyan. "When I came to this planet, I wanted nothing more to destroy it. Then my priorities changed. All because of that damn Onna."

Goten looked at Vegeta sideways. "What do you mean?"

"I would have left here years ago, but I didn't. Because there was something about her. She took care of me, tolerated me even when I was downright cruel to her. That is what love does, boy. It makes you stop thinking about yourself, and only them."

Goten lowered his head. "I used to think that if you loved someone, it was this feeling inside, and you proclaimed it, and you shared it."

"Sometimes, though, you don't know the feeling, or understand it,"Vegeta stated."And sometimes you deny them for the better good. But you show it in other ways... right?"

Goten sighed. "Yeah...."

"Though I hate to admit it, I think my son did love you, Goten," Vegeta scowled. "I just don't think he knew he did until it was too late... and everything had fallen apart. He just wasn't given the time he needed to fix it."

"How do you know that?" Goten asked.

Vegeta chuckled, kissing Truten's head, and then handing her back to Goten. "He's my son. He's just like me." With that, Vegeta walked back to the Son home.

Goten just watched his back, then looked back at the stars, thoughtful. Truten snuggled against Goten, and fell asleep as her father pondered Vegeta's words.

* * *

**JULY 21, 800 - MONDAY**

* * *

. 

"And that's what make all us Colorful Rainbow Monkeys happy... its being loved!"

Goten stifled a yawn at the children's movie that was playing, then looked down at the twins. Each one had fallen asleep with their tails in their mouths, sleeping peacefully. "Yeah guys, that one was really a snoozer," he joked softly.

"I like Color Rainbow Monkeys, Papa," Truten whined softly, snuggled up in Marron's lap on the other end of the couch.

"It's ok to like them," Goten told her as Marron chuckled, petting the girl's hair. "Papa is just old and likes different things, that's all."

"I used to like the rainbow monkeys growing up too," Marron told her. "Then I liked the Smurfs, and then I was really into Hello Kitty."

"Kitty?" Truten looked at Goten and smiled.

"Oh no, Truten, it's too late at night to get into this topic. Its bedtime," He picked the twins up carefully and started to stand.

"But I really want a kitty, Papa!" Truten stated.

"And I'm allergic to them, cutie," Goten stated. "That's why we got the fish tank and you got your new stuffed cat."

Truten pouted and looked over at the fish tank in the living room. It was a big aquarium that had about 6 fish in it right now. All six were clownfish. All were named Nemo. Goten was going to kill that dvd real soon... "Can I pet Nemo?"

"Tomorrow. Right now its bedtime," Goten stated, walking towards the bedroom. Marron wrapped her arms around the three year old and followed. She helped get Truten ready for bed while Goten took care of the twins.

"Auntie Marron?" Truten asked, digging in her drawer for her favorite pair of pajamas.

"Yes sweetie?" Marron replied, fluffing her pillow and turning down the bed.

"Are you really going to live next door, or are you just staying there for awhile?"

"Well, your father gave the apartment to me," Marron said. "So I don't know how long I'll be staying, but I think it will be for a long time."

Truten smiled, pulling out her pajamas. "Yay! Then we can play everyday!"

Marron laughed and took the clothes, then helped Truten undress. "Well, I don't know about EVERY day, but we'll see."

"You're a really nice lady, Auntie Marron," Truten said as Marron dressed her. "Are you going to be my new Mommy?"

Marron looked up a bit."What gave you that idea?" she asked the three year old.

"You're always with Papa, an' he's happy when you're there," Truten stated.

"And Videl was talking at the dinner table yesterday and she hasn't dropped the subject since," Goten added from the doorway, sighing. "Truten...."

"Sorry Papa," Truten said, then ran over and hugged her father's leg. "I dinnit mean to tattle."

Goten leaned down and picked her up, kissing her cheek."It's ok, but no more talking about new Mommies, ok?"

"Okay."

Walking to her bed, Goten laid her down and tucked her in tight while Marron quietly made her way to the door. She watched as the father and daughter said their prayers, exchanged kisses, and stayed until Goten was at her side.

"Goodnight Cutie," he said, turning off the light. The tiny glow from the nightlight filled the room.

"Night Papa. Night Auntie Marron."Truten said, then snuggled up to her stuffed cat in one arm, her Bearly in the other.

Goten led Marron from the room and closed the door almost all the way, then sighed. "Sorry about that," he said softly as he guided her back into the living room.

"Oh, it's ok," Marron said softly. "I find it amusing."

"You would," Goten smirked as he flopped back onto the couch. Marron sat next to him. "Videl was bugging me, again, that I needed to stop moping about and start dating again. And of course she mentioned that since you're living with me... well, Truten took that and went off running, thinking you were going to be her new Mommy."

Marron chuckled, reaching for her can of soda on the table. "Well, I think Videl is right," she stated. "You need to go back out dating."

"Mar, not you too..." Goten whined, leaning his head back.

"It's been how long now, Goten? You've been a guy for almost two years again."

"I'm not ready," Goten stated.

"You're never going to be ready," Marron said softly. "You keep yourself in an emotional hole, thinking you'll never be able to love anyone else like you did Trunks."

Goten sighed and slouched a bit more in his chair."Mar...."

"Goten, those kids do need a mother... it's hard enough that they are going to inherit special powers from their parents, but as they get older, they're going to need emotional support and guidance."

"And I'll be here for that," Goten explained.

"But there are certain things that only a mother can talk to them about," Marron said. "Like when they get their first period... or how their body changes...."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "I think I can qualify to explain that too, Mar... I did give birth to the twins..." Goten stated.

"You know what I mean, though," Marron sighed.

"I know, but I just don't think I'm ready... or that I will ever BE ready," Goten stated. "I'm happy... shouldn't that be enough?"

"For you, yes... but you have to think about them too."

Goten nodded, leaning back onto the couch. Marron moved a bit, letting Goten stretch his longer legs out, and she snuggled up into him. Goten absently played with her hair. "I just don't want them to forget about Trunks...."

"They won't," Marron said, snuggling closer. "You're starting that scrapbook, right?"

"Yeah, I have almost everything ready..." Goten said. "I just need to actually do it now."

"Then get off your butt and do it," Marron looked up at him, smiling. "Or I'll kick it."

"Is that a promise?" Goten smirked.

Marron chuckled, reaching up to run a hand along Goten's cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled it a moment, then pulled away. Marron sighed and sat up a bit. "Goten..."

"Mar... please..." he said softly.

"You're starving for affection, Goten," Marron said softly. "You can't keep up this facade."

"Mar, I already told you..." he said, then stopped as Marron leaned forward to kiss him. He struggled for a moment, but Marron had him pinned down, and his own need to be held, to be loved, surfaced and he kissed her back.

They stayed like that for a long time, a soft kiss between them both, Marron bringing her hands to gently stroke Goten's face, until she felt the wetness of tears. She pulled away, and Goten looked up at her, his eyes red from soft crying. "Oh Goten..." she said. "I'm sorry...."

Goten shook his head, then reached up to grab her and pull her close, shaking a bit as he just held her and cried. Marron stroked his hair gently, his tears soaking into her shirt. "Goten, it's ok... its ok."

"Mar... I'm sorry... I just can't...."

"Goten, I'm not asking for anything from you," Marron said softly, kissing the top of his head. "I just want to be here for you, any way that I can... if you'll let me."

"Just hold me..." Goten said softly.

Marron nodded, shifting so that she lay along the couch, Goten on top of her. He rested there a moment, then started to kiss her shoulders a bit. Marron sighed and smiled, playing her hands in his short, choppy hair.

Goten leaned up and started to kiss her again, needful. Marron returned it, her hands rubbing his back gently, soothingly, as she felt the tears dripping onto her cheeks.

He just needed someone to care for him. He didn't want love, he didn't want commitment... he just wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

Marron continued to kiss him until she felt Goten's kisses becoming gentler, and she pulled her head back. He just turned his head to his side, half asleep from exhaustion and snuggled up against her.

"It's going to be ok, Goten... don't worry," she said softly as she stroked his hair. "You have a lot of people who care about you. You're going to be fine." She wiggled a bit, getting herself comfortable, then fell asleep, Goten wrapped safely in her arms.

* * *

**JULY 30, 800 - WEDNESDAY**

* * *

. 

The twins already asleep, Truten toddled into the kitchen with her bear and climbed up into a chair to sit beside Goten as he wrote.

Goten smiled and looked over. "Hey Cutie... aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?"

"Not sleepy," She said, snuggling her bear as she watched him.

"But it's time, cutie... and I can see you're body is tired," Goten stated.

"Okay, I AM tired.... but dun wanna sleep," she pouted.

"How come?"

Truten shifted uncomfortably in her seat and mumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't hear you," Goten sing songed.

Truten climbed out of the chair and backed away a little... out of reach. "Uhm... I know I promised Uncle Momma and you and that I can't ask but uhm, Rindercella," she stepped back again for good measure as she watched her Father worriedly

Goten sighed. "I really would, cutie... but I can't read it like your Uncle did..." he said softly. "I wish I could."

"But it's a really good story," she bit her lip. "An I miss it...."

Goten thought a moment. "How about this? Why don't you read it to ME tonight?"

Truten brightend, "really? You're not mad an stuff?!"

"Of course not," Goten said, saving his file. "I need to learn how to read it, and who else will teach it to me."

Truten bounced then ran to the bedroom to find the book, a small book, with only two pictures in it, the rest entirely words.

Goten finished saving and closed the computer down. "You want to tuck me into bed too?" he asked as he walked to her room.

"Yeah!" She got the book and took his hand, the bear tucked under her arm as she started walking him back toward his room.

Goten chuckled and followed. "But I didn't get my milk yet..." he whined.

"Okay, you can get milk an I'll wait," she said, letting go his hand and scampering off toward his room.

Goten smiled and walked to the kitchen, getting a small glass of milk for them to share. He then went to his room.

Truten had already climbed onto the bed and was sitting on the bottom of it.

Goten smiled then took off, bouncing on the bed slightly, making sure the milk didn't spill. "Story time!" he squealed like a little kid.

Truten giggled, "You gotsta get under the covers an I tuck you in, Papa."

Goten smiled, then did as his daughter requested. "Come here so I can snuggle you," he said.

She came up to him and snuggled, opening the book to the first page, with the first of the pictures. It was black and white, of a girl sitting on the ground under a tree in a ragged dress.... but the hair had been coloured in purple.

"Okay... I hope I get it right," Truten said. "Once 'pon a time, cause that's how all good stories start, there was two princes. One had a castle up on a talll mountain - and the other dinnit have a kingdom anymore cause he was exiled. That means he dinnit have a home no more," she told him. "And they was good friends, bestest friends," she nodded, looking at her Papa.

"Uh huh..." Goten raised an eyebrow.

"An the Exile Prince was called Rinder... Cinderella. Cause he had to live with mean peoples and had to sleep by the fire - cause they didn't have heat," she told him. "He lived with a mean old man, and his daughters, their names was Paris and Hisa," Truten told him. "An they were real mean to Cinderella, an pretended to be nice to the Prince of the Mountain. Uncle never tole me his name," Truten offered.

Goten smiled, petting Truten's hair. "The princes tend not to have names, so they could be whoever you wanted them to be," Goten told her.

"Oh," she nodded. "Well, Cinderella had to do the stuff people told him to do, and sometimes his purple hair got real dirty. One time he was outside tryin to wash it by the river, when The Prince from the Mountain wanted to give his horse somethin to drink. That's how they was friends when they were kids." She told Goten. "But when they got grown up, they dinit get to see eachothers all the time, cause they had to work and stuff."

Goten chuckled a bit, snuggling with his daughter a bit more.

"Well, Paris started goin out with the Prince from tha Mountain, an she pretended to be all nice to him. But when she was at home, she'd talk about how she was just tryin to get his money an stuff an that made Cinderella real mad - but Cinderella couldn't do nothin about it, cause he knew that the Prince from tha Mountain really liked Paris. "But then Paris changed her mind and the Prince from the Moutain got real sad. An one time he met Cinderella by the stream again an Cinderella talked to him an tried to make him feel better. But he kept on bein sad. Cause it meaned that his mom was gonna have a big dance party to try an find him another girlfriend so he'd have kids and stuff."

Goten was silent, just listening. _What did you create here, Trunks?_ he thought to himself.

"Cinderella got real sad, cause he knew he wasn't allowed to go, cause he was poor an the people he lived with hated him. So when everyone left, he went out to where the tree was and started cryin - cause he just wanted the Prince from the Mountain ta be happy - but he knew what kinda people were gonna be there, an that they'd only take 'vantage of 'em. That means that they just wanted his stuff." Truten told him, turning the page to where it was only words - as though she was reading the book.

Goten smiled, closing his eyes. "So what happened next?

"Well, when he was cryin, some of his tears fell on the dirt by the tree, an they turned into seven magic balls that glowed. An a magic lady came out of them and asked him why he was so sad. So he wiped his face on his dirty apron, just makin it dirtier, an said he was sad because he knew that his friend, who he didn't get to see much anymore, was probably gonna get hurt, an he wanted to do anything he could so that he wouldn't be hurt.

"So the magic lady from the glowing balls that came when Cinderella cried, said some magic things that turned him into a girl, an he wore a beautiful red dress an his hair got long and put up in a pretty braid. First he was real angry, cause he didn't know how to be a girl, but the magic lady said that because he cared so much for the prince, he should go to the party an help him not get hurt by mean girls."

Goten got quiet, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"So Cinderella was still kinda mad at the magic lady, but went to the party anyway - tellin himself that he'd just make sure that people like Hisa an Paris wouldn't get too close. But when he got there, the Prince from the Mountain didn't recognise him, an asked him to dance. He couldn't say no, so they danced allll night.

"When it was gettin real late, the Prince asked Cinderella's name was, an Cinderella couldn't tell him, cause he was startin to like bein where he was, an didn't want the Prince to get mad. So she ran away. He chased after her, but she hid behind a house and finally he gave up an Cinderella went home, where the magic lady took the dress and turned him back into a boy so he could go back to workin and nobody'd know where he was.

"After a little while, the Prince from the Mountain had another party dance - an Cinderella really wanted to go... not cause to keep the girls away from the Prince, but because Cinderella wanted to be a girl again and wanted the Prince to only dance with him. So he went and cried at the tree again - an the magic lady gave him a even prettier dress that looked like it was made outta stars, and turned him back into a girl so he could go to the party."

Goten closed his eyes, trying to not let tears fall free.

"So Cinderella went to the party again, and they danced and laughed, and had lots of fun. But when the Prince asked for Cindrella's name, Cinderella got scared, an ran again. The Prince chased after her, but lost her somewhere outside the gates. But on the ground was one shoe that was made outta diamonds - an it was one of Cinderella's.

"When Cinderella got back to the tree, the Magic lady took back the dress, but said he could keep the one shoe, but he had to not let Hisa an Paris see it. Cinderella nodded, and hid the shoe inside a hole in the tree, then went home and back to work so nobody knowed he was gone.

"The prince from the mountain decided that he Had to find the lady with the diamond dress an the pretty purple hair, so he started on a special search, tryin to find a girl like her who fit the shoe that got lost. Hundreds and lots of people came and tried on the shoe, but nobody fit it, an it made the Prince very sad." Truten told him. "So finally, even though he dinnit want to, he went to the house that Hisa an Paris an Cinderella lived in."

Truten yawned, "Papa can I have a sip of your milk?"

Goten nodded. "Sure," he said, his voice very quiet.

"Thanks, I hope I'm doin it right, Uncle Momma reads it better with talkin and stuff, but I can't remember it all," she said sadly as she put down the book and took the glass in both hands, carefully drinking some of it and giving it back to him, before picking the book up again.

"Hisa an Paris didn't want Cinderella to see the Prince from the Mountain, cause they was embarassed that he lived with 'em, so he got locked outside in the chicken coop - that's where they keep the chickens so they can have eggs in the olden days."

Goten put the glass down on the nightstand, wiping his eyes and holding his daughter real close. "I know...."

"Okay," she nodded, snuggling. "I didn't an Uncle Momma had ta tell me."

"It's ok... keep reading."

"Kay," she looked back at the book, like she was reading as she told the story the best she could remember. It'd been a very long time since she'd heard it, but sometimes she thought about it when she missed it.

"So the prince came, an first Hisa tried on the shoe, it didn't fit quite right, and she asked if she could go into the other room and put on a stocking before she put the shoe on. Cause the prince was really nice, he said that was okay, and she went back into the other room, where their mean old man dad told her to cut off her toes, so that the shoe would fit, cause when she was queen she wouldn't have to walk lots.

"So she did what she was told, shoved the shoe on, and walked back out to tell the prince it fit. He sighed, and even though she didn't look like the personn he falled in love with when dancing at the parties, he did make a promise to marry the girl the shoe fit. So he took her out and put her on the horse, then got up behind her and started to trot away.

"When they went past the tree, the magic lady spoke. An she said "This isn't the bride you seek, look at the trail of blood behind thee." An the prince from the Mountain was confused and looked, an there was blood. He looked down at the foot that had the special shoe on it, an saw there was blood coming out of it, so he went back and took away the shoe, getting his servant person to clean it, saying that she told a lie and she wasn't who he wanted."

"Ewww." Goten whined.

"Yeah its real gross. Uncle said that's cause it's how the real story went, not like in the movie. Well, Paris tried next, an the same thing happened, her foot was too big. This time the mean dad told her to cut off her heel, so she did, and again they went and rode by the tree. Again the magic lady sang her song, an the Prince from the Mountain saw the blood, an went back and got the shoe cleaned, and yelled at them for lying at him."

"Well, they deserve to be yelled at because it's wrong to lie," Goten nodded.

Truten nodded, "Yeah, an now they gots to have canes cause they can't walk too good. So, since this was the last place to look, the Prince from the mountainn asked if there was any other girls living there, an they said no, cause they were the only ones. When this was happening, Cinderella broke out of the chicken coop, but got cut up cause he had to break the window, and squeezed out, going to the tree and crying, asking where the magic lady was. An the magic lady came and asked what was wrong. he asked and begged and stuff for her to turn him back into a girl, an for it to be forever - but the lady said that it would be very hard to."

"How come?"

"Cause Cinderella didn't know how to love, an even though he wanted very much to love the Prince from the Mountain, he couldn't, cause he forgot how a long time ago. But he still cared for the Prince more than anyone, anything in the whole world, an would die for him, would do anything to be with him an to make him happy. An the Magic lady said she'd think about it, then disappeared with the glowing balls. Cinderella hid behind the tree and cried and cried, but the magic balls wouldn't come back. An he didn't know what to do."

"So what happened?" Goten asked.

"Cinderella was really scared, so he stood, hiding behind the tree when the Prince from the Mountain rode away. After he was gone, he got the shoe that was hiding in the tree, an put it in his pocket, starting to walk down the path that would lead him to the castle. He tried to get into the castle, but they wouldn't let him in cause he was poor and dirty, so he asked if he could work for them and stuff.

"He did that for a long long time, until one time, he took the shoe and hid it in a small basket. He was cleaning the Prince's room, an put the basket in the corner when the Prince comed in. The Prince smiled cause he was seeing his friend, an Cinderella whispered somethin about bein done cleaning an he should go. But the Prince said that he should stay an they should play cards or sommething - then he saw the basket. Before Cinderella could run away, the Prince opened the basket and blinked in shock - that means surprise - cause he saw the other shoe to the one that he tried to find the person who owned it a long time ago."

"Ooo, and then?" Goten played the part of a good story listener.

"Then he turned around, an asked where Cinderella gotted it, an Cinderella told him it was his. The Prince didn't believe him at first, cause Cinderella was a boy, an they got into a fight when the Prince said he loved the person who owned this shoe so much.

"Cinderella didn't know that, and when he found out, his mind said that he loved the Prince so much too, but he couldn't say it out loud, cause they were both guys, and that would be bad. But when he thought it, he started crying again. The Prince was surprised and asked him what was wrong, And Cinderella shook his head, opened the door and started to run. Of course the Prince chaseded him."

"Did he catch him?"

"When the prince was chasing him, Cinderella kept cryin, cause he was afraid that he lost his best friend, the person he wanted to be with, and around, and together forever, and... he found out that he loved him, but he was scared.

Soon, the tears that falled to the ground, began to turn into shining balls. The Prince couldn't help but pick them up as he ran after Cinderella, it was like a voice was in his head that said he needed to. When he gotted the seven, Cinderella was runnin across the big dance room to the doors, an the Prince dropped the balls and ran to catch him to try an stop him."

"Well, what happened to the balls, did they break?" Goten asked.

Truten shook her head. "When he catched Cinderella, he tried to get away, but the Prince wouldn't let him go until he said why he was crying. But Cinderella was too scared. That's when the magic lady showed up an sang, "In your grasp, the one you seek - tears of love does thy true love weep." An when that happened, Cinderella got all glowey, an turned into a girl again, but still had on the same clothes, but the hair gotted long and everything."

Goten just blinked, "Go on..."

"Cinderella was real scared, and looked up at the Prince from the Mountain, who was so happy to find that the person who was his good friend, was also the person he wanted to be with forever an he kissed her.

"An they gotted married and lived happy forever, an had kids... an Hisa and Paris disappeared an nobody ever saw them ever again. The end," she showed Goten the final picture in the book, a picture of a couple, the man with dark hair, a black and white picture just as the first had been, and a woman in a gorgeous wedding gown.... truten's crayons made her hair purple just as the first picture.

Goten just looked at the picture, and lifted his hand to run along the girl in the picture. "That's such a beautiful story," he said softly.

"Is my favourite," Truten told him with a nod.

"Are you sure you want me to read this? I might mess it up," he said softly.

"But I really like it. I c'n read it to you an you can read me Pokeynose." She nodded, using her preferred name for pinocchio.

"I like that... you can read it to me whenever you want, ok?" Goten smiled.

"Okay," she nodded, closing the book and giving it to Goten. "You can keep it in here Papa."

Goten put the book on his nightstand and then snuggled back into bed, pulling Truten close. "I'll keep it nice and safe."

"Okay," Truten nodded. She kissed his nose and tucked him in. "Sleep sweet, Papa," she told him, skootching down to wriggle out of the bed.

"Stay with me?" he asked in a soft voice.

She was half wriggled off and she tilted her head, blinking twice. Then, she climbed back up and under the covers, snuggling up to him. "Okay Papa," she yawned.

Goten kissed her forehead and snuggled her. "I love you."

"Love you too Papa," she snuggled back and closed her eyes, swiftly falling to sleep with the light snore she'd inherited from her other parent.

Goten chuckled. "And I love you too, Cinderella," he said softly to the air, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**TBC - PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	87. 86 August 15, 800 Friday

A/N: After trying about four different endings ((No! WAIT! This isn't the end... just the beginning of the end, there's still more!!!))... we came up with this one. Sorry we're working slow on this, but that's our excuse laughs And yes, eventually we'll put up the "alternate endings" just so you can see where the story might have gone at this juncture :) Am really busy, but would feel REALLY guilty if I didn't update soon, so I'll get back to all y'all's reviews on the next chapter. Don't forget to review this'n!

_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**  
_By Raven Pan and Alison Sky_

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six  
**August 15, 800 - Friday**

* * *

. 

It was late at night and the apartment was silent except for the tiny tapping of Goten at the computer. He was sitting at the kitchen table before his laptop as well as a large mug of hot chocolate set next to the machine. On the screen was a script, broken into pieces, and the demi-Saiyajin was trying to find the best way to mix it all together.

"Papa?"

Goten looked away from the screen, pulling off the thin set-off gray glasses from his face. It was a present from Marron, to keep his eyes from straining as he spent way more time on the computer now than normal people did.

Truten stood in the kitchen doorway, watching. She was over two years old now. Wait, Three. Man, time flew when you stopped thinking about it. And now, his baby girl stood in front of him, a stuffed cat in her arms. Her bear, Goten knew, sat on Trunks's dresser now, a final gift from his daughter.

"What's wrong, Cutie?" Goten asked, turning his chair around so that he faced her fully, waving for her to come over.

"I had another bad dream," she whimpered as she crawled into her father's lap.

Goten gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She had been having nightmares for a while now... ever since he had left Trunks all those months back. "Want to tell me about it?"

Truten shook her head, snuggling against him more. "No... I don't wanna remember..." she said softly.

"Ok. How about I make you some warm milk then? Will that help?"

"Yeah," Truten said softly, smiling a bit. Goten kissed her forehead again and stood up, putting her into his chair as he went and got a glass. He filled it with milk, then warmed it with his ki. Truten watched. "When you gonna teach me that?" she asked.

Goten chuckled and handed her the glass, then pulled her back into his lap. "Well, how about this summer? I think the twins will be old enough and you can all learn together. I'm sure Grandpa Goku will love to help teach you too."

"Can Grandpa Vegeta help?" Truten asked as she sipped her milk.

"Of course, if he isn't busy."

"Good. He's all sad now and he needs to smile more." She nodded her head firmly.

Goten laughed and kissed her forehead. "He's always like that, Cutie."

"Nuh uh, he smiled once... it was scary, but then he looked nice after a while," Truten stated. "He even gots me a early present cause I'm goin to go to school now!"

"Oh, now that's not fair. He was supposed to wait until the party," Goten said with a chuckle. "What did he get you?"

"This!" Truten turned and pulled a tiny locket out from under her nightshirt. Goten tilted his head to the side. "Look, it has pictures inside."

"Grandpa Vegeta brought you this?"

"Well, I think Aunt Bra buyed it... but he gave it to me so it's from him." Truten was working to open the locket, then succeeded and held up the pictures. In one side was a picture of Gotenks and Teena playing... and the other held a picture of Goten and Trunks as Trina, the one from the hospital where they were holding an infant Truten.

"It's beautiful," Goten said, smiling softly. He had finally gotten himself to the point where he could look at items of Trunks and Trina's that didn't upset him. But that didn't stop the small tugging at his heart.

"Papa.... Is Uncle Momma a boy angel or a girl angel now?"

Goten shook his head and looked at Truten. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when Uncle was a girl, he was my Mama... and he was my Uncle when he was a boy," Truten said. "And I want to know if I'm saying my prayers right."

"I don't think I understand, Truten...."

"When I ask God to kiss him for me... should I be asking him to kiss my Uncle or my Momma? Is it okay to call him Uncle Momma? He'll still know, right?"

Goten took a deep breath. "I think Trunks would want you to call him Momma again, Truten," he told her softly.

"You won't be upset and not talk to me?" Truten asked worriedly.

Goten shook his head and snuggled her close. "Of course not. Trunks really was your Momma... you should call him that again, ok?"

"OK Papa," Truten said softly, snuggling into her father's chest. She yawned, closing her eyes a bit.

"I think someone's getting sleepy," Goten teased softly, petting her hair back a bit.

"Nuh uh..." she yawned, then wrapped her tail up around her father's arm and pulled it closer.

Goten smiled and leaned back, rocking her a bit in his seat while humming. She was soon fast asleep, and Goten took the empty cup from her, placing it on the table before picking her up and carrying her back to her room.

He knelt down, gently placing her in the bed, and her eyes fluttered open. "No sleep yet..." she whimpered, snuggling her doll closer.

"It's late Cutie... you gotta sleep now," Goten told her, stroking her hair.

"Prayers first," she stated.

"Ok." He held her hand, and they both closed their eyes. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Kami my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray to Kami my soul to take," they both said together.

"An' if I die, I wanna see, my Momma waiting there for me, and in Momma's arms I will always stay, to help watch over Papa night and day," Truten continued softly. Goten blinked, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, cutie," he whispered, then stood up and left, leaving the door open a crack.

Once outside, he leaned against the wall and sighed, keeping a tear from rolling down his cheek. He then started back to the kitchen, peeking his head into each of the twin's rooms, seeing both of them still fast asleep.

Smiling, seeing all three of his children fast asleep, he walked back to the kitchen. After a few keystrokes, he saved the script, knowing the problems would be there the next day, and closed the laptop.

Picking up his hot chocolate, he walked into the living room. A glance at the darkened half-door at the end of the living room let him know that Marron was home, and probably half asleep by now. Part of him wanted to talk to her about what just happened, but she had early mornings lately and he knew she needed the sleep.

Instead, he sat on the floor by the couch and reached under it, pulling out a box. Opening the lid, he looked at a pile of pictures and articles and mementos. On top was a scrapbook.

Carefully, Goten lay the book on the coffee table and opened it. Inside was a pictographic history of his relationship with Trunks. His mother had gone through the attic, looking for pictures from when they were growing up, and slowly Goten was laying them out in a book.

He ran his fingers over the pictures of them as kids, then teenagers... high school graduation, their getting this, their first apartment... a few of their college pranks that he had been surprised to find pictures of.

And then there was the section of his life with Trina... as well as moments with Goten as 'Trina with her hair dyed', as Trunks used to tease him.

The children, of course, took up the second half of the book.

And then the page he was working on... a two page spread of the tragedy. Newspaper articles mainly, but Goten had, at the wake, had everyone think of something about Trunks they remembered and put it on a tiny scrap of colored paper. He was now working to frame the scraps of papers around the articles and, of course, his eulogy.

_Is Uncle Momma a boy angel or a girl angel?_ Truten's voice echoed in his mind. Goten sighed.

"You know, Trunks, I've been thinking," he started to talk softly to the air. "I think that maybe this was all meant to happen... I don't know... I guess maybe our purpose in life was to be together and create those three angels... and you're meant to protect us, and I'm supposed to raise them.... I dunno."

He turned to a picture of Trina and smiled, leaning down to kiss it. "I'm not going to marry again... I'm sorry, and I tried. But I really don't want to be with anyone else. I'm happy with my three angels, and that's it. I'm content, though, don't get me wrong. My mom might not be, but I am. This is the way it has to be. My heart belonged to you the moment we were born.

"Maybe that's why I didn't get along with any of my girlfriends... they weren't met to be. But we _were_. Since the day we met we had that connection that no one could replace."

Goten yawned and looked down at the page. It was starting to get better, more like how he wanted it to look. "I love you, Trunks. I always have, and I always will. And maybe, once the kids are grown up, I'll go and find you and tell you face to face." He yawned again and leaned his head back onto the couch. "And then we can watch our children grow up together... like we should have from the beginning."

Soon Goten's mumblings turned into deep breathing as the demi-saiyajin fell asleep, still sitting on the floor in front of the couch, pictures and paper all around.

* * *

. 

There was a sharp knocking to the main apartment's door.

Goten was fast asleep, and he didn't hear the door at all. His eyes flinched a bit, caught up in a nightmare... common to him since Trunks had died.

Truten opened her bedroom door. "Papa... somebody's at the door," she whined, coming into the living room. She saw Goten where he was fast asleep and pouted. She knew he wouldn't wake up to anything, so she walked to the door. "Who is it?" she asked softly, getting a stepstool to stand on to get to the doorknob.

"It's Trunks Briefs," was said kindly.

Turten's eyes opened wide. She knew that name... that was Grandma Bulma and Aunt Bra's last name. She grabbed onto the doorknob and opened it, looking up sleepily at the person at the other side of the door.

The man at the door knelt down, "Truten?"

"Uncle Mama?" she asked, reaching up to touch Trunks's face in wonder.

He smiled, "Yeah," He put his hand over hers. "How's my girl?" he asked softly.

"You found us!" Truten jumped into Trunks' arms. "Papa said we wouldn't be able to see you anymore but your angel finally found us!"

"Angel?" Trunks looked confused, but grinned and hugged his daughter tightly. "Yeah I found you," He said gently. "Can I come in?"

"Uh huh, but you gotsta be quiet. Papa's sleeping." Truten grabbed Trunks' arm and pulled him inside.

"Okay," Trunks whispered.

He was dressed poorly, what looked to be an old stained pair of farmer's overalls, a t-shirt, his hair a bit on the long side, pulled back to the nape of his neck in the nub of a ponytail.

Truten smiled, awake and almost bouncing now. "Do you like the big house? We all have our own rooms an' Auntie Marron lives next door an' babysits us when Papa goes to his job and it's SOOO big." She smiled.

Trunks looked about. "Yes, I like it very much. What are you doing up so late, young lady?" he slipped easily into parent mode, speaking softly.

"You knock loud," Truten smiled. "I didn't think angels had to knock. Can't you float around and go through walls and doors and stuff?"

"Uhm... no..." Trunks frowned, crouching down again before her. "I'm not an angel, Truten."

"But you died. Papa and Grandpa and everyone said so," Truten tilted her head. "And the magic balls wouldn't bring you back."

"I tell you what, why don't I tuck you in, then go put Goten to bed. I'll sleep on the couch and we can all talk later, okay honey?"

"Ok. Maybe you can give Papa a hug. He is always crying... and you always made him stop crying when you hugged him." Truten led Trunks to her bedroom.

"Maybe."

Truten hopped into bed. "Story?" she asked.

He chuckled, tucking her in. "Which one?" he asked.

"Rindercella! Oh, but the book is in Papa's room... I read it to him every night before bedtime." she nodded.

Trunks paled, "You read Cinderella to your Papa?"

"Yeah, he likes it a lot... he always cries at the ending because he says it's such a great story."

"He does..." Trunks frowned softly. "Tell you what, I'll tell it to you tomorrow?"

"Ok.... but... you still be here tomorrow, right?" she twisted her covers.

"I'll try to be, okay?" He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Ok." She wiggled under the covers a bit more. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep sweet," he tucked her in, giving her the stuffed kitty, then getting up and turning the light down, closing the door softly behind him. Truten swiftly fell to sleep, a smile on her face, happy to have her Momma home again.

Meanwhile, Goten was still asleep in the living room, and he moaned a bit as his nightmare worsened.

Trunks forwent checking on the twins, at the sound. He moved to the living room, crouching before Goten, half steeling himself against attack while he gently ran the back of his hand down Goten's cheek. "Shhh, dream well, Goten, nightmares aren't your thing," He spoke softly. "That's my job, remember?"

Goten whimpered, relaxing ever so slightly. "Trunks... I'm sorry.." he whispered softly to the images in his dreams.

Trunks, silently, gently lifted him into his arms with intent to carry him back to the bedroom.

Goten startled at that, the movement. His eyes opened wide and he pulled his body away, a reaction more of fear than anything personal. "Who... what?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

"Relax, Chibi, you're only dreaming," he said softly still carrying him to the bedroom.

Goten looked up at Trunks in shock, and he stopped breathing a moment. "Trunks?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah," Trunks said softly, laying Goten down in the bed, pulling off his sneakers and pulling the blanket over him. "You just rest... go back to sleep."

Goten shook his head. He had to still be dreaming. Trunks was dead... this wasn't real. And yet... even in his nightmares, like always, Trunks came to the rescue. This brought tears back to his eyes. It wasn't real, but.... "Trunks..." he said softly again, looking at his best friend. "I'm so sorry... I'm _so_ sorry..."

"It's my own fault," Trunks told him, gently wiping away the tears.

"No it's not... I'm a horrible person..." Goten whimpered, turning his head away.

"No, you're not a horrible person. Goten..." Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"I am! I never meant what I said... I was mean, I shouldn't have said those things... I shouldn't have...."

Trunks knelt beside his bed. "You're forgiven then. Please, just go back to sleep."

"Don't leave me," Goten asked, taking Trunks's hand. "Please don't leave me...."

"Okay... I won't leave, but you go to sleep," Trunks settled himself to sit beside the large bed.

Goten snuggled up next to Trunks, clinging to him desperately. He could feel Trunks playing with his hair, and wept softly until he fell back asleep.

_Just a dream...._

* * *

**TBC - Please Review!!!! **


	88. 87 August 16, 800 Friday

**Author Note:** So very sorry it took so long to get these final few chapters up. Real Life hit Ravenpan over the head repeatedly - but now we are proud to bring you the final few chapters of Dude Looks Like a Lady. Desperately hope you all enjoyed this story - and that you are not disappointed in the ending. Thank you for sticking with us for so long - and thank you for encouraging us during this long dry spell. Your emails and reviews were received with much thanks and definitely helped us to finish this work. Because we wanted to get these to you as soon as possible, they're only cursorily beta'd, so it's likely we still have a few typos and such in there. Hope they don't jar you :) Ravenpan and AlisonSky

* * *

Goten snuggled up next to Trunks, clinging to him desperately. He could feel Trunks playing with his hair, and wept softly until he fell back asleep.

_Just a dream..._

* * *

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, as she stood outside the apartment complex and gazed upward. A familiar balcony bore light in this late hour, while all other windows remained dark. Nervously, she stepped inside, taking the elevator to the top floor, the tenth floor. She nodded, seeing the changes wrought, the two doorways to two apartments. She looked down at the key and closed her eyes to calm her swift beating heart. Carefully, she inserted the key into the lock, unsure if it would still work.

Slowly, the key turned, unlocking the door; and letting out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

The scent of a home lived-in reached her, and she quietly closed the door, not wanting to wake anyone at this ungodly hour. She carefully set the keys down on the shelf beside the door, and took off her shoes before stepping in, looking about.

Then she saw Goten. Tears filled her eyes, tears she refused to let fall, as she slowly made her way over to where he sat, fallen asleep with his head against the cushions - the table covered with some sort of art project.

It'd been so long. Not wanting to wake him up just yet, afraid of what his reaction would be if she did, She knelt on the other side of the coffee table and watched him sleep. A small smile curved her lips as she allowed her eyes to trace his jawline, his full lips, his gently closed eyes. And she sighed softly, nibbling gently on her full lower lip as she watched him.

Goten whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut a bit as he physically showed his reaction to something in his dream.

Worried that he was having a nightmare of sorts, and unable to let anything untoward happen to him, she carefully crept around the table to sit near him, gently brushing small fingers down his cheek. "Shhhhh, it's just a dream," she whispered.

Almost instantly, he settled, sighing softly as he pressed his cheek to her palm.

One unshed tear trickled down her cheek, dropping off her chin to his arm as she gently cupped his cheek, drawing her thumb across his cheekbone as she watched him sleep.

Goten's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Trina and smiled, not thinking he was awake, but just dreaming a good dream.

She smiled in return, another tear trickling down her cheek as her hand left his and she scooted back a little, blushing slightly.

Goten blinked again, then his mind caught up and he realized she was really there. He sat up a bit, examining her closer. His mouth moved to talk, but he couldn't say anything.

She bit her lower lip again and scooted back just a little more, tucking her legs beneath her. "Uhm... hi." 

"But... how?" he asked softly, confusion in his eyes.

It was now her turn to be confused. "Uhm... how what?"

"You're here... you... you can't be... how are you here?" he asked softly, no anger, just complete confusion, a touch of sadness.

"I... had a key?" She blinked, blue eyes confused as they watched him.

"Kami let you keep keys?" he asked.

"I Guess...?" She was truly confused. "Goten... I don't understand..." 

"Why did you choose to be a girl angel?" Goten asked, biting his lip.

"Angel?" She blinked incredulously, arching her left eyebrow, a thin line of a scar through it. "Why would I be an angel?"

"Because you're dead..." Goten stated. "Don't you know that?" 

"That's not what the doctors in America told me..." she blinked.

"But the crash... the news..." Goten shook his head, then turned to the table, starting to push some of the papers away with almost a frantic motion.

"The crash made the news? Well... I guess it might have, not much happens near Death valley," she watched him with confusion.

Goten shook his head, then pulled the book free and opened it to the crash page, then turned it to show it to her. "Look!"

She flinched but took the book, looking at it. Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what a plane-crash might have to do with her, until she began to read the book, her eyes widening slightly paragraph by paragraph.

"Your ki was gone... you w...were by the engine... no body... " Goten stammered. 

"I..." she swallowed and looked up from that horrible article, watching him guiltily. "I... never took the flight..."

"But you checked in... the security camera... it shows you boarding the plane!"

"Well," she looked down, closing the book and putting it on the table, not meeting his gaze. "I did... but then after we'd been delayed half an hour, they were going to switch flight attendants, something about the ones on the plane would have been on duty too long by that point... when they did, I kind of made a split moment decision and got off with them."

"But... why? I don't understand!" Goten wrapped his arms around his knees, curling up a bit.

She ran a hand through her hair, getting to her feet in second hand clothing and started pacing, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I... suddenly realised that if I'd decided to do something, I shouldn't be half arsed about it. I was looking at the radar and realised the last dragonball was there in America, Death Valley, and decided that I should get it, in stead of waiting and getting it later..."

Goten just looked up at the female angel in front of him, his eyes showing just how lost he was, tears building at the corners of them.

She didn't see, continuing her pacing as she ran her hand through her hair again, only to pinch at the bridge of her nose. "So.. I slipped out, down the emergency stairs, and went to rent a car. I wasn't feeling too well, so I didn't want to fly if I didn't have to... y'know, use up all my energy. So, I got this car and went to get the dragonball. I found it and, well... it's _Death Valley_... not likely anyone going to show up, so... I used the wishes," she continued, wringing her hands a little as she paced - needing to explain herself.

"Wishes?" 

She nodded, still not looking at him. "Yeah... the first was that no one could change another's gender without their express desire or permission... the second was to remove my Y chromosome, thus making me female - but with the same heritage as I had as a male... so I would still be Vegeta's child and half Saiyajin..." 

Goten blinked, then closed his eyes. "If you're dead, you won't have ki..." he said, then concentrated.

She did have ki though... it was different than her first female form of humanity... different than her demi-Saiyajin male form. It was, though, similar - at least a touch similar - to Bra's... to Bulma's and to Vegeta's... as though the woman pacing before him was an entirely new being.

Goten blinked, his eyes opening wide. "Kami..." he whispered softly.

Goten walked over, and he reached a hand out, touching her cheek hesitantly to wipe away the tear. "Please don't cry..." he said softly.

But at that, she burst into tears, putting her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. "Please Goten... don't throw me away again. I promise, I'll do anything, everything you want - please... please don't kick me out of your life, I can't live without you, I need you," she wept.

Goten grabbed her and pulled her close at that, hugging her tightly. "I need you too... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Trunks," he said softly, starting to cry himself.

She slipped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest as she cried. "I... I'm so sorry... it's all my fault, I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's my fault, Trunks... everything is my fault... I know that now, and I'm sorry... please, please understand that I'm sorry..." he whimpered, resting his eyes on her shoulder.

"I was so scared," she whispered, her tears wetting his chest as she pressed her face into it.

"Me too... I thought I lost you forever..." he said. "I can't live without you, Trunks. I just can't."

"I can't live with... without you... e... either..." She sobbed. "I... I love you too... too much," she whispered.

Goten leaned back. "Trunks... what did you just say?" he asked, his hand lifted her head to look at him as his heart skipped a beat.

She shivered with fear as she hesitantly looked up at him. "I... I love you too much to... to have to live... live without you Goten," she whispered, her voice catching.

Goten's eyes filled with such happiness, so much he hadn't held in years, and he tilted his head down, kissing Trunks deeply.

She froze, unsure of herself, but then her eyes fell shut and she returned the kiss with all her soul, her arms still around his waist, coming up to grasp at his shoulders lest she fall... she felt so weak.

Goten brought his arms to wrap around her waist, holding her up to him as she continued to kiss her deeply.

Her legs completely gave out, him having to hold her up as she returned the kiss, trembling in his arms.

Goten took a few steps back, then sat down on the couch, pulling Trunks... no, Trina, down with him.

She broke the kiss, settling into his lap, pressing her eyes against his throat as she shuddered, trying not to cry.

"Please don't even listen if I tell you to leave," Goten whispered. "I can't live without you... I realize this now... please never leave me again."

She was silent for a bit, her hand resting on the opposite side of his neck from where her face pressed into the warm skin. "I tried... I tried so hard.. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I'm so stupid... I didn't know what I had... stay with me forever, no matter what," he whispered into her hair.

"Goten..." she whispered, settling close to him, still shuddering.

Goten just held her close. "I love you so much... so much."

"Why..." she whispered. "How could you..."

"How could I love you?" Goten asked. "I just do. I feel it deep inside. You're a part of me... I can't live without."

She shook her head, still moulded against him. "No I mean... how can you accept me... after everything I've done?"

"Because I've sinned against you just as much," Goten stated. "And I had forgiven you a long time ago."

"You... you hated me... you didn't want me around, even to be your friend?" she whispered. "I don't understand..."

"I wasn't thinking right," Goten said. "Gohan... he... he made me start seeing past myself and see the whole picture. I saw things I did.. and I hated myself, Trunks... I hated what I had done to you... and by the time I learned it, it was too late."

"I would have let you," she whispered. "On my birthday... I would have let you."

"What does it matter... you're here now... that's all that matters..."

"No, I... " She sighed, dropping her hand to play with the buttons on his shirt as she remained trembling in his arms. "I don't understand..." 

"I screwed up, and almost lost you... I'm not going to do that again," Goten said firmly, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. "I want you to be here, at my side, for the rest of our lives, and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks." 

She averted her gaze, meeting his eyes for bare moments before doing so.

"I love you, no matter what form... and I will never let you go again," Goten said softly, leaning down to kiss her lips. "I swear."

She pulled back, "No, wait. I.. I need to figure something out..." she said haltingly. 

Goten sighed, but nodded. "Sure..."

"Goten... before all this happened. Before I was first turned into a female... What did you feel toward me?" she whispered.

Goten closed his eyes. "You were my best friend. And I knew, that no matter what, as long as we were together, nothing could go wrong." 

"And after?" She asked.

"That perhaps... we were put together for a reason as friends," Goten stated. "That we WERE meant to be together."

"Promise you won't laugh at me... or be angry and throw me away again, if I tell you something?"

"I promise..."

"I don't feel any differently," she said, looking away from him, running a hand through her hair in typical nervous reaction.

"I know... and I'm willing to learn to live by you... by how the life you want to make you comfortable... as long as I can be a part of it," he said softly.

She shook her head , "No, you're not getting it..." She looked up at him. "Goten. I don't feel any differently, I never have felt any differently. Do you remember what I told you only tonite?" she asked softly. She needed him to understand how important he was to her. She couldn't live through another rejection if he changed his mind again. He'd said these words to her before... but if he decided ... she sighed and looked down at her hands.

Goten closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry... we've said so much... I don't know what part you are referring to..."

She felt as though she were stung, and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat a little less leaning into him. "Did it mean that little?" she whispered the thought aloud to herself.

"No... I... I'm just confused..." Goten said softly. "You told me that you loved me and I forgot the rest," he admitted.

"Goten... that IS what I'm talking about," she said softly, still looking at her lap.

Goten bit his lip, then nodded. "Would you believe me if I said I knew."

She looked at him, raising one brow in confusion.

"A few nights ago... Truten read me Cinderella... the way that her Uncle Trunks read it." 

Trunks' eyes widened in shock, colouring embarrassed as she looked away. "Oh," the word was small and barely had sound. 

"Are you upset?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"So what do I need to do to create a happy ending?" Goten asked. "Because I will do anything for you."

"Do you still have my secrets box?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes... I left it on your dresser..." Goten said softly.

She climbed out of his lap, and silently made her way to the back bedroom of the original side, then soon returned with the box, kneeling opposite Goten of the coffee table. 

Goten slid off the couch, kneeling on the other side, watching quietly.

Hands shaking, she opened the box. Tucking a bit of hair behind her ear, she rummaged around until she found the two platinum replicas of their original wedding rings... sized to fit them on the proper wedding fingers. She pulled them out, one at a time, and set them on the table before digging through in search of one other thing.

Goten looked down at the rings, a finger gently running along them.

Finally she pulled out a small envelope and quietly handed it to him.

Goten placed his hand on top of hers. "I've already read it," he said softly. 

She coloured a bit and pulled her shaking hand from his as she rested both of them on the table top. "Oh," she said quietly.

"I want us to go back to those days too," he said softly. "When it was you... me... our children. And we were happy."

She looked up at him, her lower lip trembling, eyes watery but the tears did not fall. "I... I had gotten rings made," she motioned to the ones on the table. "Back then," she said softly.

"I see," he replied. "They are beautiful. I... well, you know I still have the originals."

She nodded, dropping her gaze to the tabletop.

Goten leaned over a bit. "Trunks... if I asked... would you still be my wife, even after everything I've done to you?"

"You... even after all I did...?" She bit her lip then hid her face in her hands to hide the tears now streaking along her cheeks.

"We both hurt each other, Trunks... it would be unfair for me to ask your forgiveness if I could not offer you mine..." Goten stated

"Goten..." his name was like a small squeak, as her shoulders began to shake. 

Goten got up and came around the other end of the table, pulling her into his arms. "Honey, please..." he whispered, holding her close.

"You... you said... you.." she caught on her words and tried to calm herself down again. Trunks had promised herself not to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. "Never... wanted anything to do with me... You... you hate me..." she gasped out. "How... how can that change...?"

"Because I was stupid," Goten stated. "I kept trying to ignore my heart... i wanted you so much, and you... you seemed to not want me..."

"Not want you?" She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes red rimmed and confusion and hurt apparent within. "I BEGGED for you to come back!"

"I know... like I said, I was stupid..." Goten told her, trying to keep his own tears back. "I thought you only wanted me because of the kids..."

"Over Thirty Years," she spoke between hitching breaths. "You know me better than I knew myself... how could even entertain such a thought?" she whispered.

"Because I wasn't thinking," Goten said softly. "I wanted things a certain way, and I wasn't listening to how you felt," he told her.

"Because I'm a heartless bastard who isn't supposed to have feelings..." the tears disappeared as she whispered, a frown touching her lips. The hurt shining in her eyes was devastating.

"No," Goten said softly, reaching to run a hand along Trunks' face. "Because I'm a selfish child who hadn't grown up."

Trunks remained silent, watching him carefully.

"You always gave me everything I wanted... no matter what I did to make you give it to me... and when you didn't, I acted like a child," Goten said softly. "A spoiled rotten little chibi."

"I should have given you what you wanted sooner," she whispered, looking down at the space between them. "Then.. maybe we wouldn't be like this now..."

"Trunks... we can't change any of that now... what's done is done," Goten moved closer. "Please... can we just start over?"

"I don't know... can we?" she whispered, not looking up at him. 

"As long as we learn to work on our communication skills..." Goten gave Trunks a hesitant smile.

She looked up at him, hesitant to smile herself. She picked up his ring and held it between them, offering it to him. "I want to..." 

Goten took his. "I vow never to leave you, and to stay by you through sickness and health, for richer... well, yeah. Until death do we part."

She put the ring on his hand, "I vow never to leave you, to love you with all of my being... never to part," she whispered.

"To love you with all my heart, forever and ever." Goten said, putting her ring on her shaking finger.

She watched him, a final tear streaming down her cheek as happiness glowed in her eyes, her trembling still in uncertainty.

Goten leaned over and placed the ringed hand on Trunk's cheek, bringing her face closer so he could gently kiss her lips.

She returned the kiss, slipping her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she had when she'd first returned.

Goten kissed her back fully, all the love he had for his best friend... his wife... his lover, coming out full force.

She whimpered, pushing her hand into his hair.

Goten wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, never wanted to let go, afraid she would disappear if he did.

Shaking, she moved to sit on his lap, her arms tightening around him with demi-Saiyajin strength.

Goten chuckled. "You have a stronger grip then I remember," he chuckled

"I'm not fully human this time," she whispered against his lips before kissing along his jawline, desperation, hunger... longing.

Goten purred. "Good... then I don't have to be gentle," he teased, then kissed her back passionately, pulling her down a bit roughly.

She growled slightly returning the passionate kiss, holding him tightly.

Goten continued to kiss, his hands gently roaming down her body, relearning each curve, each crevice... every tiny bit so that he would know everything.

Her own hands ran down his back, "Goten," she whispered against his lips, nibbling at his ear.

Goten moaned in response, pulling her body closer, his need raising. 

"Gentle... later," she panted, lifting her hips up against his. "I need you now," she half growled, nipping his ear while her hands came forward and pulled his shirt from his waistband needfully.

"You can have me, whenever you want," he told her, kissing her shoulder.

She purred slightly, moaning softly. "Now..." she groaned, tracing his skin beneath his shirt.

Goten moaned in response and rolled over, putting Trunks beneath him as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side before going down to kiss her again, his hands sliding under her shirt.

A few long scars could be felt, one across her stomach, one down her sternum. Her own hands travelled over his muscles, gripping at his shoulders as she ground her hips up against him again.

Goten moaned, kissing her harder as his hand slipped up to cup a breast, massaging it gently. 

"Ah," she gasped slightly, leaning her head into the floor as she pressed up. "Goten... mmm..."

Goten chuckled, kissing down her chin to her neck as his free hand ran down along her ribs to her hips, massaging them.

She shuddered. "Maybe... "

"Maybe what?" he chuckled, kissing her neck as his thumb flicker her nipple.

"The... living room isn't... mmm unnnn..." she half squeaked.

"The kids are asleep, and the rug is very comfy," he purred as his hand slid under her waistband and massaged her lower stomach.

She gasped, the odd feeling of unfeeling caused by his hand going from untouched skin and over scarred skin, causing an odd, pleasing sensation. She reached up and purred as she pulled him down into another kiss.

Goten kissed her back, his need growing evident along her thigh as he pressed up into her, a purr in his throat. 

Her tongue battled with his, her fingers pressing into his back, his shoulders as she ground up against him.

* * *

"I'll be more gentle next round, love, but I need you so badly right now."

"I told you, gentle later."

...

"Oh gods! Goten..."

"I'm claiming you, Onna," he smirked into her shoulder as he nipped her, creating a nice hicky there.

She tilted her head, humming and purring softly. "I belong to you," she whispered.

"Good, now it's time I remind you just why you fell in love with my in the first place."

"Mmm?" 

"And I'm making sure you remember so we never part, ever again."

From the doorway of her apartment, Marron stood, unnoticed, half hidden behind the half door. She had heard what she had thought was a scuffle... only to discover a different form of scuffling. She wasn't normally a peeping tom, but the love that flowed off them... wiping a tear from her cheek, she went back to her room, satisfied that both her best friends were home, safe, and finally happy together.

Trunks simply clung to Goten, her eyes closed, her head resting against his shoulder as she sighed. 

Goten brought Trunks to his room, and laid her out on the bed, resting beside her. "You're just as beautiful as I remember."

"Funny, I don't look anything like you remember," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Your scars add personality," he stated, then proceeded to kiss along one gently.

She shuddered, closing her eyes, "Goten..." 

Goten just purred and kept kissing, slowly sliding down Trunks' body, kissing lower and lower. She whimpered as his kisses travelled along her body, squirming beneath him. "Goten..." 

"Oh gods!"

"Go... UAH!"

* * *

"Trunks..."

"Oh Kami Goten."

"I love you."

"I know."

Goten just snuggled into Trunks, purring as he closed his eyes.

She yawned, snuggling into him, "I love you too," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Forever and ever," Goten purred as he too fell asleep.

* * *

_Early the following Morning_

* * *

Goten lay in bed next to his wife, his arms wrapped around her. They had slept a bit, woken, made love some more, then fallen back asleep. He was still inside of her, soft, and smiling, finally at peace.

The door, however, creaked open and a tiny set of footsteps approached the bed. Gotenks, having figured out how to open his door, walked over and looked at the couple on the bed, resting his chin on the mattress, staring at Trunks.

Sensing herself being watched, Trunks opened her eyes sleepily, still snuggled, totally cocooned in Goten and blankets. She blinked again, then her eyes widened slightly as she swiftly made sure they were covered. 

Then she smiled. "Hey Gotenks."

Gotenks gave Trunks the bright smile that he had inherited from Goten. "Hi Momma!" he said brightly, then climbed into bed to hug Trunks. 

Trunks grinned, moving back just a little so Gotenks could snuggle into the bed with them, atop the covers of course. "That's right... I'm your Momma," She whispered, hugging him tightly. 

Gotenks kissed Trunks' cheek. "I love you Momma." he stated.

"I love you too," she whispered, snuggling him. "Your sisters still sleeping?" she asked quietly.

Gotenks nodded. "Teena sleeping. Truten noisy." 

"Snoring?" Trunks asked.

"MAMA!" Truten shouted, bursting into the room and jumping onto the bed. She had seen Gotenks go in and had peeked around the corner.

Goten jumped, waking up a bit. "Huh?" he exclaimed sleepily. 

Trunks laughed, "Hey Truten," she smiled, gathering her daughter into her arms for the.. well, yeah. "Just missing Teena," She said with a chuckle.

"You and Papa are naked!" she exclaimed, and Gotenks giggled.

Goten just groaned and laid back on the bed. "It's too early..." he moaned.

"Yes we are," Trunks chuckled, "So you can't come under the covers."

"Kissy kissy," Gotenks giggled. Goten just groaned.

Trunks just laughed, reaching out to feel where Teena was, and if she was indeed still asleep.

Which she was... sleeping in like always, lazy like her daddy, snuggling her teddy bear.

Trunks chuckled. "Sounds about right," she murmured to herself, focusing on the feeling of being with those who were, some grudgingly (Goten) awake in the large bed.

Goten put a pillow over his head. "What have I told you two about sneaking in here..." he warned.

"Wanted to see Mama!" Gotenks stated.

"I guess I don't have to explain who I am," Trunks mused happily. "Just.. heaven. gotta be in heaven," She murmured.

Goten reached under the covers and pinched Trunks in a very private place.

Trunks squeaked! "HEY!"

"There, you're not dreaming, you're not dead. " Goten stated as Truten pounced her mother and hugged her.

"I knew you'd come back. I told Papa but I knew I just knew you'd come back Mama."

"Yeah, and I'm never going away ever again, honey."

"YEY!" Truten kissed Trunks' cheek. "I love you mama."

"I love you too, sweetie," Trunks chuckled, reaching to pinch Goten back in spite.

"Watch your hands the kids are in the room," Goten warned in a singsong voice.

Trunks blew a raspberry. "Can't you feel it though, Goten? It's like... perfection," She pulled Gotenks and Truten into the middle of the bed, laying them atop the covers between herself and Goten.

"It is," Goten smiled, Gotenks snuggling into Trunks while Truten snuggled up to her Papa. "And it will always be."

Trunks closed her eyes, just letting her senses caress over the all of them. All five of... "Wait a minute, Teena's still in bed, right." 

"Unless she knows how to become invisible or throw her ki..." Goten said, looking at Trunks curiously. "Why?" 

"Goten... close your eyes. How many do you feel in this bed?" She asked very softly.

Goten raised an eyebrow, then did so. His eyes shot open. "Ummmm..."

Trunks started laughing.

"I can hear them now...'you couldn't wait, could you Goten'?" he laughed, then leaned over and kissed Trunks' forehead.

Trunks actually giggled, "Actually, I think your brother will live up to the threat and throw the baby-name book at us."

Goten just laughed, snuggling up with his family. "I can take whatever he throws, just as long as I know you're staying... even if I have to keep you pregnant for the rest of your life," he play threatened.

"Well damn," Trunks sighed in mock-despair. "And I really was hoping for a good sparring match later today too."

Goten just smirked, his face showing what kind of sparring they could still engage in.

Trunks rolled her eyes, then tapped both the children's bottoms. "Out of the bed and close the door so Papa and I can get dressed and make breakfast before your grandparents, aunts and uncle all descend upon us with a flurry of questions," She said.

"No," Truten said. Gotenks shook his head too.

"But I wanna get dressed!" Trunks half whined. 

"Don't want you to leave," Truten said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not going to leave, I'm going to put some clothes on and make breakfast but I'm NEVER going to leave again. Right Goten?" Trunks nudged him.

"Right." Goten smiled, his face happier than it had been in a long time.

Trunks turned her attention to the two children on the bed. "So... please, leave so I can change?"

Gotenks shook his head again. Goten sighed, then took the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist. "Okay kids, come on," he said, going to grab both squealing chibis to throw them out.

Trunks kept the blankets wrapped around her, biting her lower lip in amusement.

Truten hung onto his arm, "No!"

"Yes!" Goten laughed, carrying them to their rooms, nearly tripping over his sheet in the process. Gotenks just laughed.

Trunks couldn't help but snigger, getting up with the blanket wrapped about her, and moving to shut the door before looking for something to put on... only now aware that the only clothes she had were still in a pile on the living room floor, as were Goten's.

Goten soon came back. "I have them working on waking Teena up. We have five minutes," he stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Good," Trunks chuckled, rummaging through the closet for something that wouldn't immediately fall off if she wore it.

"If you want... I still have some of your old stuff..." Goten stated, motioning his head to the closet. "You had lent Marron stuff after you changed back, but she never gave it back until after... well... " Goten smiled softly.

Trunks looked back at Goten... confused.

"When you and Marron were dating, you were packing your stuff up for goodwill, remember? And Mar said she liked some stuff, so you gave it to her..." Goten stated, walking to the closet.

Trunks looked down, "Right.. I'd forgotten."

Goten walked over and pulled out the clothing. "She gave it back after you had.. well, we thought you had died... and I couldn't toss it."

"If she liked it... why'd she give it back?" Trunks' voice was small as she shakily moved to sit on the bed.

"Because she thought... well, that we would want it back," Goten stated. "Give it to Truten later, perhaps."

"Oh..." Trunks reached out to accept a simple sun dress. "Thanks..." 

Goten smiled, sitting on the bed, just watching her.

Trunks stepped out of the blanket, carefully putting on the sun dress, a bit self conscious still of her scars as she tied the thin sash behind herself.

Goten just continued to watch, smiling. "You're just as beautiful as I remember."

Trunks shook her head, turning to look at him. "You're just as sappy as I remember," she teased, turning and heading out the door to start a breakfast of a sort.

Goten just sighed happily to himself and stretched out on the bed, smiling at the ceiling. "Thank you, Kami... thank you."

* * *

While Trunks stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, there was a commotion outside the door, and a great amount of insistent banging.

"Goten! Can you get that?"

Goten came out, pulling a shirt on over his head. "Sure thing." he said, heading to the main door.

He checked his hair, then opened the door.

Vegeta stood outside the door, scowling at having to take a more humanistic approach. Behind him, his wife and daughter waited. "You have another Saiyajin here, Brat. Who is it?"

"What he means to say, is 'may we come in' Goten," Bulma clarified.

Bra just chuckled. "Dad thinks you're hiding a woman here, so we came by to investigate," Bra smirked.

Goten smiled. "Well, you guys are kinda right. Come in and I'll explain."

"Hn," Vegeta pushed past Goten and made his way inside, glancing around, looking for the 'intruder'. No one was allowed near his grandchildren without him knowing them first. Unfortunately, Trunks had taken that moment to disappear into the bathroom.

Bulma followed, giving Goten an apologetic smile.

"Grandpa Veggie!" Truten cannonballed from the living room into the full blood prince, tackling him in a big hug.

"Grandpa!" Gotenks was right behind her, jumping at his grandfather.

"Grandma!" Teena shouted and ran at Bulma.

"So, where is she, huh?" Bra smirked, ribbing Goten's ribs. "We thought you'd never find anyone."

Truten giggled, "Momma's in the potty!" 

Bra looked at Goten. "They're calling her Mommy?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "Hold on a sec, guys... I can explain..."

"Mama's home," Gotenks nodded.

Bulma gave Goten a look.

"You'd better explain quick, Brat - because a month ago, you said you didn't want anyone."

"Yeah... wait right here..." Goten took off for the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, you have company..."

"In the shower, gimme five?!" Trunks called back.

"Um... can I give you one and hold your clothes out for you?" Goten asked. "Your parents are here..." he hissed.

"I have soap all over my body, let me rinse off!" there was a definite tremor of fear in her voice.

"Make it fast." Goten said, going to the closet and looking for a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta moved to sit on the couch, Truten on one knee, Gotenks on the other. Bulma frowned softly, holding Teena. 

Bra walked into the kitchen, looking at the food that was there. Something looked weird... the food looked edible for a change. 

Meanwhile, Trunks worked quickly to rinse herself off, stepping out and powering up briefly to dry herself.

Vegeta let out a small growl, feeling the unfamiliar power up. "Where did he find another Saiyajin..?" he growled to himself.

Goten tossed Trunks the clothing. "I think your dad is about to kill me, so promise to protect me?" Goten asked.

"Sure thing - remind me to thank the dragon later for retaining my strength," she said, biting her lower lip as she pulled on the clothes. "I was hoping for more time..."  
"I know, but look at it this way, you now have the rest of our lives to look forward too... and that's going to be a LONG time."

Trunks smiled, going forward and raising in the air just a touch so she could kiss him. She then ran a swift brush through her hair. "Well... let's get this over with, then. You first."

"Sure. I'll take the hits. Um, want me to introduce you or something?" Goten raised an eyebrow.

She twisted her hands together, "I dunno..."

"Let's go out together... they're gonna be ecstatic."

"...Yeah..." She swallowed, taking Goten's hand, and barefoot, she remained just a bit behind him.

Goten opened the door and walked Trunks out. "Well, here she is," Goten said gently.

Vegeta looked up, his eyes narrowing in calculated surprise.

Bulma gasped.

Bra dropped the dish she was holding. "Oh. My. Kami."

"Mama!" Truten giggled, squirming out of Vegeta's lap and running over to Trunks. Trunks picked her daughter up and held her, chewing on her lower lip as she looked at them all.

"Uhm... Hi.?" 

"See!" Gotenks stated.

Goten chuckled. "Yeah, that's about how I reacted last night too..."

Bra walked over, examining Trunks closely, not really believing it was him... her... whatever.

Trunks looked up at her little sister, her female form taking more after Vegeta than Bulma, even now. "Hey, uhm... I can explain?"

Vegeta slowly stood, Gotenks still in his arms.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "I would hope so!"

"Uhm..." Trunks stammered. "Dragon... semi... coma... hospital.. uh... flew home?"

Bra reached out and pinched Trunks' arm. 

"Nn what was that for?" Trunks made a small wincey face... not a human's threshold, a saiyajin's threshold.

"But you're dead!" Bra stated. Goten backed away a bit, letting the family reunite.

Bulma nodded. "Yes! How did you become undead?!"

Truten giggled, jumping from Trunks' arms to Goten's.

"Uh, well there was this vampire, and-" 

"The truth, Trunks. Now," Vegeta growled - hiding his gladness.

Goten smiled and tossed his daughter into the air. "I think what I got last night was that he got off the plane before it took off, wished himself back into Trina, then got into an accident and was knocked out for a few months, and just woke up a few days ago and started for home."

"Not from you Brat, I want to hear it from my female son," Vegeta acknowledged Trunks' preferred form, but also reminded her that she'd promised always to remember she was Vegeta's son.

"The flight was delayed, and I decided, on a whim, to grab the last dragonball while I was there. I wasn't feeling too well, so I rented a car and went to get the dragonball. I wished that gender could only be changed with explicit permission and desire, then wished myself female, but with my same bloodline, that I'd still be half Saiyajin and your child.

"When I was driving back, I must have passed out, or fallen asleep, because I ran into a semi. I was in a coma for several months and went through some life-saving operations, and now I'm home."

"And pregnant," It wasn't a question that left Vegeta's lips.

"Pregnant?!" Bra and Bulma screeched.

Trunks ran a hand through her hair, then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thanks for the subtlety, Dad..." she sighed.

Goten paled a bit and started to back away a bit.

"So, who's the father?" Bra nudged Trunks in the ribs.

Trunks pinched the bridge of her nose again, this time the platinum wedding band glimmering slightly in the light. "Take a wild guess," she muttered. She most certainly was getting a headache.

"GOTEN!" Bulma shouted, but the demi-Saiyajin had disappeared into the kid's bedroom.

"Mom, he's my husband, he's allowed to impregnate me," Trunks said in a sullen tone, crossing her arms and scowling.

Vegeta finally showed just a small smirk, "Hn." He chuckled

"Yeah, too bad they can't be quiet about it," Marron said with a yawn as she walked into the kitchen area, her hair a mess, but a smile on her face.

Trunks squeaked, stumbled backward, and tripped over her own feet, sitting hard on the floor. "M...Marron!"

Marron laughed. "Nice to see you back, Trunks. I would have said hello yesterday, but you were busy..."

Trunks whimpered, lowering her head so her hair would hide her face, as she blushed crimson, a very small 'oh...' leaving her lips.

Vegeta laughed. Actually, honestly, laughed.

Bra smiled and hugged Trunks hard. "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!" 

Trunks hugged her sister back, just as strongly, "Hey...I told you I'd come back," She said softly from where she was almost sprawled on the floor now, from her sister's glomping.

"I know, but after... after everything... and..." she started to cry, hugging Trunks tightly.

Bulma walked over and leaned against Vegeta, smiling. "We're a family again..." she said softly.

Trunks just held her sister, rubbing her back as she hugged her.

Vegeta's laughter died down to a small chuckle. Then a 'stern' "Hn," and a small nod. Gotenks in one arm, he slipped the other around Bulma and Teena. Truten knocked on the master bedroom door. "Papa!!!"

"Shhh, we're hiding!" Goten's voice replied.

Marron rolled her eyes, stepped OVER Trunks and Bra, and opened the door. "We found you!"

Goten looked up at Bulma and Vegeta with a hesitant smile.

Truten giggled, "What's Pregnant mean?" she asked, looking at all the adults.

"BABIES!" Gotenks exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Does it really means babies?" Truten looked at Marron.

Marron nodded. "Yup. You're going to be a big sister again."

"YAY!!!!" Truten scrambled over to tacklehug the Bra and Trunks lump on the floor.

Marron helped Goten up and slapped his back. "At least you remembered how to do one thing right," she smirked. 

"Shaddup," Goten wrinkled his nose at her, then went to help get his "wife" up.

Trunks was bright red in embarrassment again. "Erm. uh... we were just going to uhm... finish breakfast?" She waved a hand at the kitchen lamely.

Bra chuckled. "You had to be the one doing the cooking. Couldn't you have had the dragon give you cooking lessons?" 

Bulma smiled. "I'll whip up something!"

Gotenks just placed his hands over his mouth.

"Was that a jibe?" Trunks looked put out. "I happen to be a very good cook!" 

"For inmates." bra smirked.

"I'm insulted."

"Get used to it again. I have a few months to catch up on." Bra smiled and danced into the kitchen, happy to have her brother back.

Trunks looked up at Goten, and raised an eyebrow.

Goten just shrugged, smiling. He helped Trunks up, then kissed her cheek. "Welcome home, love," he said softly.

* * *

Once the Briefs had left, Trunks collapsed into a chair, "I can't do this, Goten..."

"Can't do what?" Goten asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. The kids were all napping and Marron had left for the day.

"See your family... I wasn't ready to see ANYONE, I was hoping for a few days to.. y'know... get used to this," She looked down at her knee. There was more, but she didn't say.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly, running a hand along her cheek.

She closed her eyes, tilting her cheek into his palm, "Not your fault..." 

"Well... some of it is," he chuckled.

"Goten..." her voice wavered and she shook her head.

"What?" 

"I'm afraid."

"Of?"

She rested one hand on her stomach.

"You'll be fine..." Goten slid to kneel in front of her on the floor. "I know the first time was scary... you're just not allowed to go to the mall for the next ten months, that's all." He tried to give her a soft smile.

"I... don't want to die, Goten," She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I won't let you," Goten took her hand and kissed it. "I promised you I would never let you go again, and I will keep that."

"I don't want to lose this baby either..."

"We won't." Goten placed a hand on her stomach. "We won't."

She rested her head forward against his shoulder, and shuddered. "I'm still scared."

He reached up and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, but we've done it once, and we can do it again," he nuzzled her cheek. "And you're half Saiyajin this time, so you'll do much better."

"I guess," she sighed, hugging him back as she buried her face in his neck. "I guess." 

"You'll see. Everything will be fine." Goten kissed her shoulder.

She nodded, then pulled away. "So... how are we going to break this to your family? You know we can't hide me being alive forever... though I'd prefer that Trunks of Capsule Corp remained buried beneath the sea."

Goten sighed and bit his lip. "So I guess I have to start calling you Trina?" 

Trunks wrinkled her nose, "I'd rather you didn't...I... I don't know what I want. But I don't want to go back."

"I can call you Rachel?" Goten smirked.

Trunks blinked, then teasingly gagged, "GODs no!"

Goten smiled. He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just glad you came back. I'll call you whatever you want."

"Just call me yours," She smirked. Then laughed, "Kami that was sappy!"

Goten laughed. "Ok, Yours."

"Ass," she wrinkled her nose.

Goten just purred and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's clean up the kitchen while the kids sleep, then we can go over and make my mom cook us dinner."

"Sounds good," Trunks nodded, "you do that, I'm going to take a nap."

"Hey!" Goten wrinkled his nose.

"I've been mostly dead for months, it's a very tiring job," she pouted prettily.

Goten rolled his eyes and picked Trunks up into his arms. "If it's so tiring, then I'll carry you to bed." 

She smiled, slipping her arms up around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder with a gentle sigh

He carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her down on his bed. "I'll wake you up when the kids get up."

She turned over, snuggling his pillow to herself. "Love you," She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he said softly, kissing her cheek, then going back to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Trunks, with Truten in her arms, and Goten, with the twins in his, both landed on the lawn before Goten's family's homes. She took a deep breath and glanced over at him. "Is it too late to say I'm nervous?"

"Yes." Goten stated simply. 

She smiled softly, "Just checking," and set Truten down. The three year old giggled, "Yay!" and ran forward, going up to pound on Gohan's door.

Goten took Trunks' hand gently. "You'll be ok."

Trunks smiled, sighing as she straightened her shoulders and followed their daughter to the house.

Gohan opened the door. "Hey kiddo!" he smiled and picked Truten up, tossing her into the air, then looked over and Goten and Trunks... and nearly forgot to catch the child on her way back down, grabbing her at the last moment.

"AGAIN!" Truten squealed.

Trunks swallowed, toeing her shoe into the grass. "Uhm. Hi."

Gohan swung Truten onto his back and held her there as he walked over, looking at Trunks. "Ok... I must be dreaming..."

She shook her head. "No," she said softly. "I'm here... I'm alive..." her hand tightened in Goten's. "And I'm never going anywhere again." 

Gohan looked at Goten, who looked happier than he had in a long time. Goten nodded, smiling.

"MAMA!" Gotenks confirmed.

Trunks laughed lightly, and Truten grinned. "Momma's home!"

Gohan smiled. "Well, come on inside because you're going to have to explain it to everyone..." 

"You mean my family didn't send you the memo?" Trunks laughed, her voice rich and joyous.

"Must have missed it while I was upstairs with... yeah, no memo," Gohan blushed and led them inside.

Pan came running downstairs and just about knocked Trunks over as she hugged her. "Omigod it's true!" she laughed hugging her tightly. Trunks was surprised, and hugged her back. "Uhm...yes?"

"Well, at least SOMEONE got the memo," Goten chuckled.

Pan stepped back and looked at them both. "And I swear, if you two EVER have another falling out, I'll kill you both!!!"

Goten's eyebrows raised, and Gohan just laughed.

Pan then hugged them both again. "Mom's upstairs, I'm gonna go tell Grandma and Grandpa!" she slid past them and ran out of doors.

Trunks caught her breath, "I think she's gotten more hyper in the few year since I've seen her last..."

"No, she's just more like her mother than me now," Gohan whirled around, getting Truten back into his arms and tossed her around.

Truten giggled, "Guess what!"

"What's that?" Gohan asked as Goten let the twins free from their restraints. 

"Uhm, Truten, no telling secrets," Trunks admonished nervously, smiling as she saw Videl run down the stairs and let the human woman catch her in a tight hug.

"Oh, my little niece knows a secret...": Gohan smirked and started to tickle her.

Truten giggled, squirming in his arms.

"So good to have you home, Trunks," Videl told her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Videl..." Trunks was still a bit uncomfortable around the other woman.

"Come on, Truten... talk to uncle..." he teased, tickling her more. 

"Come on, Gohan," Goten stated.

"Momma said no !" Truten giggled, squealing.

Trunks looked over at Goten, a bit panicked.

Goten smirked, then went to tickle Gohan. "Tickle war!" he shouted.

"Oh no you don't" Gohan laughed, trying to wiggle free from his brother while still tickling Truten.

Videl wrapped her arm around Trunks' shoulders. "Come on dear, I'll make some supper, you all will stay, right?" She asked with a smile. "I'll even get out some wine we bought the other day..."

"No wine.. thank you."

"But.. you love wine!" 

Goten looked at Trunks with a raised eyebrow.

"I... Goten?" she looked at her husband and stepped back a bit from the Sons.

"We don't drink around the kids," he covered.

"Not even wine at dinner?" Videl frowned at them curiously.

Goten shook his head. "No." 

Gohan raised an eyebrow, but nodded at Videl, remembering that the couple's fights had come from someone being intoxicated. 

Videl shrugged, "Alright, I'll get out some pop and juices then..." she looked at the two suspiciously, and Trunks remained behind when she went off to the kitchen.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, at least you're not not-drinking because you're pregnant or something," he joked, tossing Truten into the air again.

"Yeah..." Trunks sat down on one of the chairs, unable to keep her feet.

Gohan blinked, not liking that reaction. Luckily Goten was able to catch Truten in time. "Please tell me you're not..."

"I'm... not?...Uhm... a very good liar..." Trunks paled a bit more. Goten gave Gohan a hesitant look, and the oldest demi-Saiyajin sank into a chair, holding the bridge of his nose. "How... now wait, I don't want to know... damnit Goten!"

"Hey!" Trunks shouted from where she was sitting. "We're married, we're allowed to do that kind of thing, you BAKA!"

"But on your first night back together?! Ok Goten, I'm getting you fixed." 

Goten just paled.

"You are NOT!" Trunks shrieked.

"You can still play with it once it's done," Gohan stated.

"Just because we like having lots of children, doesn't mean you can stop us..." Trunks smirked - realising Gohan may not know she still had all her powers.

"Yeah, well you'll have to slow down... otherwise your kids will eat you out of house and home."

"I'm rich, we can afford it," Trunks laughed.

Goten just sighed and played with the twins, unsure if he even WANTED to get into this conversation.

"Well, technically TRUNKS is rich... not Trina."

"Doesn't matter, I left everything to Goten.. in both wills," Trunks replied evenly.

Goten smirked. "Yeah, I'm the rich one." he chuckled.

Trunks stuck her tongue out at him, "either way, we can afford it."

"Oh hell no, you need to get a job, woman," Goten smirked. "I'm not sharing my money."

"What, I can't be a stay-at-home mum? 

"I'm already a stay at home dad."

"You can afford it," Trunks smiled enigmatically. "we can both stay home," she folded her arms.

"OH great... 24/7 with the kids and a pregnant wife," Goten moaned dramatically. 

"Maybe you should get a job," she grinned.

"I have a job," Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks.

"Which is...?"

"I write." Goten smirked.

Trunks face palmed, and looked over to Gohan with a "please help?" look.

"He's good," Gohan shrugged. "I'm surprised he's never shown you his stuff before."

"I tried to get him to, but he wouldn't let me see," Trunks pouted. 

Goten just smirked and went back to playing with the twins. 

"Well... now you have a chance," Gohan stated. "I might have one or two of the short stories he has published in magazines around here somewhere."

"I'd love to see them!"

Goten jumped up. "Gohan!"

"Oh don't worry, Goten... I won't show her the porno one," Gohan teased as he went to the bookshelf and pulled out a magazine organizer.

Trunks turned to glare at Goten.

Goten blushed. "I think I'm going to go help Videl in the kitchen..." he backed up a few steps.

Trunks stood, fists on her hips. "Goten, get your ass back here."

"Ah, here it is... no wait, not that one..." Gohan was flipping through magazines.

"Eep!" Goten took off for the kitchen, jumping over the twins in the process. Gotenks giggled and clapped his hands.

Trunks jumped to her feet, running after him, putting on a burst of speed and slamming him to the floor. "GOTEN!" 

Goten gave a hesitant chuckled. "Yes... um, dear?" he asked, his eyes holding innocence.

She just looked at him. 

"I love you?" he smiled.

"I love you too," She responded with a chuckle. "Did you write smut?" 

"It's not smut, it's romantica," he corrected her. 

"It's porn," Gohan stated, holding up the magazine. It was called "Cherries."

"GOTEN!" 

Gotenks, thinking that they were playing again, came over and tackles Trunks. "MAMA!" Teena was right behind him and tackled her as well.

Trunks chuckled, "Time to tickle torture Papa!" she directed, and Truten came out of nowhere to do just that.

"Hey wait!' Goten stated to laugh as all three chibis attacked him. "NO tickle! NO!"

"Tickle monster!" Gotenks growled.

Trunks left Goten to the kids, and went to go grab the magazine out of Gohan's hand.

Gohan chuckled and lifted the magazine above his head. "Nuh uh, not with the kids in the room."

Trunks rose into the air, snatching it from his hand - realising she had an advantage that he didn't know she was still Saiyajin. "Thanks!" She grabbed it and ran back into the other room to read it.

Gohan blinked. "he... she's still Saiyajin?" he asked his brother, but the only answer he got was laughter from the torture victim.

Truten giggled, "Momma's strong an c'n fly!!!' 

Gohan just sat down and sighed. "This... is going to be interesting."

The story that Trunks was reading was a sweet story about a man who had been a sex crazed jerk until he found the perfect person, and fell completely in love with them, and learned the meaning between sex and making love.

When she finished reading it, she looked thoughtful a moment... then started giggling.

Goten had figured out how to escape the kids by getting the twins to tickle Truten, and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Quit getting yourself off and give me back the magazine."

Trunks was giggling, and she stood up, shoving the magazine back at him, amusement in her eyes.

Goten sighed and stuck it in his back packet. "I can explain..." 

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"It was a contest... and Marron dared me to," he explained. "She told me to write something I knew." he shrugged.

Trunks pointed to the man's name. "Sknurt as a last name? That some kind of funked up spelling of Trunks?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"No?" he lied unconvincingly.

"Fine," She pushed the magazine at him, smirking and shaking her head, before skipping down the stairs. "I get to name the baby this time!" 

Gohan looked up. "Are you sure you don't want someone else naming your kids?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as the three kids were still in a pile on the floor, tickling each other. 

"Hey, Goten can write bad smut about me, I get to name the kid," Trunks reasoned.

"I don't know how many more combinations of your names you can come up with," Gohan stated as he took the magazine from Goten and put it back on the bookshelf.

"Yeah, well I figure I'll go with tradition," Trunks grinned.

"Who's tradition?" Gohan looked over his shoulder.

"My mother's family's tradition of course! We're not going to name our kids after food," he pointed out.

Gohan's eye twitched. "Dear Kami..." 

"What?!" Trunks looked affronted.

"And just what are you going to name them?" Goten asked, standing next to his brother.

"Well, Thonga if it's a girl, and Underoo if it's a boy," Trunks nodded with a smile.

Gohan sighed, then looked at his bookshelves. He took a book from it and turned to his sister in law. "Sorry Trunks... no." Then as he had promised long ago, he threw the baby name book at her.

* * *

_Just a dream..._

* * *

To be continued... 


	89. 88 Mays and Augusts

_Just a dream..._

* * *

**MAY 14, 800 – WEDNESDAY**

* * *

A towel snapped against Goten's cheek, "Wake up, Brat!" 

Goten sat up straight from where he had fallen asleep on the ramp to the spaceship. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking up at Vegeta. "What was that for?!"

"The Nameks are back," he said, stepping away. "They won't talk to me, and Kakkarot sleeps like the dead," he huffed.

Goten rubbed his eyes again, and sudden fear gripped at his heart as he remembered the dream that he had been having for the past few days. "So it's time?" he asked.

"Yes, it's time, they've brought the balls."

Goten nodded and stood up. "I only get one wish... so I need to make this right..." he said to himself.

"And have you got it?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I hope so," Goten nodded, than started for where he could feel the namekian's ki.

Vegeta remained behind, not wanting to upset them further - and thus lose his last chance at regaining his son.

Outside, Tolem stood, placing the seven dragonballs down precisely. Each was a silverish clear colour, a perfect sphere, forest green stars denoting each. He looked up. "Goten, Goku's Son... the Dragonballs have been completed."

"Thank you so much," Goten bowed respectfully. "You don't know how much this means to me." 

"Your father has given our people a chance to continue in existence, it is by far the least we can do," Tolem bowed back. "Do you have need of else more?"

"You have done more than enough, and I am grateful." Goten smiled. 

Another nod, and the Namek rose into the air, flying off and waving slightly as he disappeared in the distance. It was only then, that Vegeta came down the ramp. "Bring him back, Br... Goten." 

Goten nodded, then took a deep breath. "Dragon! Come forth and grant my wish!" he ordered.

Immediately, a silver and green smoke shot from the dragonballs, twisting and curling, before appearing in the form of a bearded chinese dragon. "You have a single wish - what is your desire," It asked in a low mellifluous tone as it looked at him with deep silver eyes. 

"I wish, Dragon, for you to bring my best friend, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, back to life." Goten stated.

A silver and green light shot down from the sky, coalescing into a pillar right before Goten. As the dragon spoke, "Your wish has been granted" it faded back into the dragonballs... and once the balls shot across the New Namek skies, the silver and emerald colours faded, leaving Trunks, in a Gi given most likely by King Kai, standing before Goten, looking a bit puzzled, then worried as he took a step back.

Goten looked at Trunks and took a deep breath. "Um... welcome back?" he said hesitantly.

Trunks looked healthier than he had when he was seen on the television screens, less pale, and drawn. He swallowed and slightly smiled, "H.. Hi Goten..." 

Satisfied his son was returned, Vegeta turned and went back into the ship - he'd reunite later.

Goten smiled back hesitantly. "Trunks... I..." he knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words suddenly.

Trunks took a deep breath - and he knew if he didn't speak now, he'd never be able to, and may as well have remained dead. Gathering his courage, he reached forward to gather Goten's hands in his own trembling ones. "I'm so sorry, Goten. Please, please forgive me."

Goten nodded, tears forming in his eyes. he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I'm so sorry I just can't... I can't... Trunks I'm so sorry..." he cried as he just held his best friend close to him 

Hesitantly, Trunks put his arms around his lifelong best friend, and hugged him close. "Please let me back in your life," He whispered.

"Of course... but you have to understand... I... I was such an asshole... I can't believe... Trunks, I'm sorry I hurt you... I never meant to tell you to go away... I can't be without you... and I just want to have you any way I can..." he whimpered.

"Shh," Trunks held him. "Shhh... "

"I didn't mean to say what I said..." Goten said. "I didn't... I just... I want you, Trunks... I don't care how but you're my best friend... I can't live without you."

"I'll tell you the same thing now, as I have all my life. I can't live without you, Goten," Trunks' voice was calm, but the speech cracked ever so slightly. "I'd never leave, unless you wanted me to."

"No matter what I say, please never leave..." Goten said softly. "When I get angry, I just say things I don't mean... and I didn't mean any of it, Trunks... I love you too much to hate you."

"shh, I'm here, and I won't go anywhere unless you mean it," Trunks promised. "We should go home... there's three angels who need to see we're both okay, and talking again."

Goten nodded, pulling back a bit, wiping his arm along his eyes. "I think you also have someone here who wants to talk to you as well," Goten stated, motioning up the ramp where he knew Vegeta and his father were waiting.

Trunks swallowed, and stepped forward, looking his Father in the eye. "Hello Dad."

"You let a stupid human explosion kill you, I'm disappointed."

"I was very ill," Trunks admitted, looking away.

"And now?"

"I'm no longer sick, Dad."

Vegeta smirked, and nodded. "Then get on the ship, it's time to go home."

Goten wrapped an arm around his best friend protectively. "Come on... we can talk more on the way home." 

Goku grinned and gave Trunks a thumbs up before going to get some food for them all to eat. Coming back to life gave you quite an appetite.

As Vegeta turned back into the ship, Trunks chuckled, "That's his way of saying welcome home... Dad acting like that."

"Yeah... your death really scared him, Trunks..." Goten said softly.

"It wasn't planned," he replied.

"I know... I think that part scared him the most."

"Goten I..." Trunks started, then shook his head. "We've got a long trip back," he agreed, stepping up into the ship.

"That we do... and hopefully we'll be able to sneak into the GR for some privacy," Goten smirked.

"I doubt it," Trunks chuckled, still nervous to be back on fairly good footing, and careful... as though unsure where the next land mine lay.

"You'd be surprised," Goten smirked. "I got a few days in there before your dad tricked me to get me out." 

"Tricked you?"

"Yeah... he was talking to me and I accidentally turned the GR on high and almost created a Goten puddle."

The door closed the moment they were both in, and the ship began to rise swiftly through the atmosphere. 

Trunks shook his head, "You should be more careful..." He lifted a hand to his friend's shoulder, but took it away hesitantly. "You could have been killed."

"I know... I just don't think sometimes... and I do things that I don't mean to..." He motioned for Trunks to follow him back to where the bunks were.

Trunks followed him, surprisingly un-hungry for his recent life return. He followed Goten back, reaching out to steady himself against a wall when the ship entered the slipstream for home.

Goten opened the door. "This is our room... I left you the top bunk."

"Thanks," Trunks smiled, leaping atop it with a yawn. "Being dead is tiring," he tried to joke

"I would imagine so," Goten leaned against the bunk. "What was it like?"

"Boring, actually," Trunks lay on his back. "King Kai didn't let me look down too often - said it wasn't healthy."

"Did you look down... at all?" he asked softly, wondering if Trunks had seen some of the things he had done...

"Yes." the answer was soft.

"What did you see?" he asked softly, looking away.

"I... I saw you not eating, or sleeping... or interacting with anyone - and the kids being confused and frightened... I... I saw you and Truten, when you were writing the eulogy... but that's all I saw - I wasn't allowed to look down after that." He said softly. "Have I missed much?" 

Goten nodded. "Yeah... Gohan and I had a big fight." 

"I'm sorry," Trunks frowned, believing it his fault.

"No reason to be... I deserved everything he said..." Goten nodded. "I'm the one who really should be begging for YOUR forgiveness, Trunks."

"No," Trunks shook his head, sitting up and looking down at him. "No, it's my fault. I was being selfish."

"Trunks... you were being yourself," Goten said. "You have every right to those kids... they're your blood. Wanting to be a part of their lives isn't selfish... it's being mature and a parent."

"Not at the expense of stability," Trunks sighed.

"Which is my fault..." Goten said softly. "Not yours. Never was." 

"Sorry," Trunks looked away again.

"I should be saying that." Goten sat down on his bunk and looked at his hands. "Trunks..."

"I... I was getting the Dragonballs for you... but they're probably lost at the bottom of the ocean now," He said sadly.

"We can find them another time... well... that is..." Goten thought a moment. "Do you really want to be a woman again, Trunks?"

"I just want you to be happy... and I'll do whatever it takes," he answered quietly, not daring to look at him from where he lay atop the upper bunk.

"I just want you, Trunks... I don't care how you are... I just want you." Goten said softly. "The package doesn't matter to me... the present on the inside is what I love."

Trunks got off the bed and moved to kneel before where Goten sat on the lower. He put a hand on his friend's knee. "I thought you hate me."

"I was mad, Trunks... " Goten said. "I was mad at myself, and I took it out on you... " he closed his eyes.

"I... did a lot of thinking these last few months..." Trunks said quietly.

Goten looked up at Trunks, his eyes red from holding back tears.

"I... think maybe I was very, very wrong -- too wrapped up in what people would think... what I thought..." He was having trouble making words

"I only want you to do what you want, Trunks... if... if you just want us to be friends... I understand... but I can't force you to be with me... that's why I didn't wish you back as Trina..."

"That's the thing, Goten," Trunks sighed. "I... realised something while I was gone." 

"Yeah?"

"I... my feelings for you, Goten, have not changed, for as long as I've known you. they've neither gotten lesser, nor have they strengthened," He began. 

Goten tilted his head, confused.

"I can't live without you. I can't remember a time you hadn't been there, until recent events - and I never EVER want to go through that again. It's like... you're a part of me."

Goten nodded. "I promise I won't ever push you away like that again..." he said softly.

"I promise I won't give you a need to," Trunks said sincerely. "and... if it would make you happy, I..." 

"Yeah?"

"Well, Uhm,what I'm saying is. er..." Trunks blushed and looked away, running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure it out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Goten... and I'll do anything you want for me to do, to prove it," He whispered nervously.

Goten looked at Trunks, then bit his lip. "I... I want you to do what you want, Trunks... not what I want, but what you want."

"What I want, is to do what you want, and to make you happy, Goten." 

"I'm happy just being with you..."

"You sure?"

Goten nodded. "I will never ask you to be something you don't feel you can."

Trunks squeezed his hand on Goten's knee. "Just remember that I'll do anything for you, Goten. I'm not going to be selfish about you, except that I never want to lose you again."

"Trunks... how do you want to live with us?"

"Well, I put some thought into it - and had bought the top floor of our building. The renovations should be well complete by now," He started, still sitting back on his heels and looking up at Goten.

"No, I don't mean how as in location... I mean... emotionally." 

Trunks dropped his hand from Goten's knee, and stood up, stepping back a bit as though afraid Goten might snap and lunge at him. "I.. I don't know, Chibi," he said, looking away and running his hand through his hair in nervous habit.

"Because the kids have started to refer to you as Uncle Mama... and, well... I want to know which title you want them to use."

"Uncle Momma," Trunks chuckled, smiling softly. "Yeah, they started calling me that not long before... yeah.

"See... Gotenks refused to call me uncle - I don't even know where he got the Momma from, but Teena followed suit, and Truten adapted it, I guess" 

"Gotenks is always preceptive like that..."

"I don't mind them calling me that," Trunks said with a small shrug. "But like you said before..." he sighed. 

"Trunks... you're their mother... if you want them to call you mama... then I don't give a fuck what the world thinks." Goten said softly, taking Trunks' hand.

Trunks looked over, then up at him, shaking a bit where he stood. "You said you didn't want them to call me that anymore, though," He spoke, a tremor in his voice.  
"I was wrong."

Trunks looked him in the eye for a long moment, then nodded, squeezing Goten's hand hesitantly, still trembling ever so slightly. "Yes, I would like them to call me that again. It makes me a part of their heritage, their family."

"Then it's yours, Trunks..."

Trunks smiled, genuine content in his blue eyes. "Thank you."

Goten smiled. It was a small step, he knew... but one well worth it.

Trunks closed his eyes, then looked away, unsure of what to say... it was so awkward. 

Goten smiled and kissed Trunks' hand a moment before letting it go. "I will always do right by you, Trunks. I swear." 

It was a moment that his hand set in the air, before he dropped it, tingling. "Thank you," He said again, keeping his gaze averted.

"No problem."

There was a knock on the door, just then, and Goku's voice came through. "Trunks, you hungry?!"

The lavender prince shook his head, then realising that he couldn't be seen, called back, "Not now, Goku-san. Thank you."

"You sure? I mean, you just came back to life..." Goten started.

Goku poked his head in, "You feeling alright? You sure you're not hungry?" 

Trunks shook his head, stepping toward the bunks and climbing into the top, human style. "Yeah... I'm just really tired." 

Goten looked up a bit worried, then nodded to his father. 

"Okay," Goku frowned some, "Goten knows where the food is," He added as he shut the door and went back to the main holds in the ship.

Trunks got into the bed and lay down, his back to the room as he hugged his pillow in thought

Goten just stretched out in his bed, his hands clasped behind his head, not sure really what to say.

Soon, the soft sound of Trunks' snore wafted through the small cabin on the ship.

Goten smiled, happy to hear the sound again, and turned to curl up himself.

* * *

**MAY 20, 800 - TUESDAY**

* * *

But for the occasional bathroom break, Trunks slept for the following six days.

Goten was a bit worried, but then he had never really been around anyone wished back from the dead. He made sure he always asked Trunks if he was hungry, offered him food... but he didn't want to push.

It was the sixth day now, and Trunks groggily got up, slipping down the rungs of the bed and padding to the restroom. Finished with his business quickly, he slowly padded back to the bed, one hand on the wall, eyes unfocused as though in deep thought. With the lack of eating, his ribs began to show ever so slightly - and even Goku was beginning to worry - but left Goten to care for him. Vegeta continued watching silently, his eyes narrowed, hiding the fear of what this... too familiar behaviour might mean.

And so, Trunks shuffled along back toward the bedroom.

Goten was awake this time. Six days he had been silent. No longer. He didn't wish Trunks back for nothing. He brought food into the room and set it on the table, the smells filling the room.

Trunks paused once the door had closed behind him, sighing and continuing his way to the bed, silent. He didn't know what to say, and he had learned in, very much, the hard way... that if he didn't know what to say, speaking anyhow would ruin him. 

"Trunks, you need to eat..." Goten said softly, standing in the way of the ladder.

Silently, as he had each day previous, Trunks moved to sidestep his best friend.

"How do you expect to play with the kids if you're thin and weak? 

"There's another week before we get back," Trunks whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Trunks... please. I can't stand watching you do this to yourself..."

After a long silence, Trunks nodded, making his way to the table and taking a few bites of the meal. Truth be told, he honestly wasn't hungry... something that popped up now and then. Usually if he was in a serious depression, but occasionally because he had too much on his mind, and that stole his appetite.

"Do you want to talk?" 

Trunks shook his head. He didn't, not until he knew for sure just what he was thinking anyhow. Absently, he pushed the food around the plate.

Goten sighed. "Do you want to go train, maybe? I'm sure I could convince Vegeta to give us some time..." 

He shook his head, "No. I don't want to train, thanks..."

"Do you want to do anything?" 

Trunks shook his head.

Goten lowered his head and sighed. "I'll... I'll just leave you alone then... so you can rest." he stood up, defeated.

Trunks' hand shot out, grasping Goten's wrist lightly, before he realised what he was doing. 

Goten stopped instantly, looking down at Trunks. "What is it?"

Before he could stop himself, talk himself out of it, he turned Goten's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist gently before letting it go. "Nothing... it's nothing," Trunks blushed slightly and turned back to pushing the food about the plate. Even now, after he'd done it, he couldn't quite figure it out. 

Goten blinked, then knelt down in front of Trunks, reaching up to touch his face. "Please talk to me, Trunks..." 

Trunks closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't." 

"Why not?"

"I haven't figured things out yet," he said quietly, his eyes still closed, head down. 

"About us?"

He nodded.

Goten nodded and stood up, then leaned down to kiss Trunks' forehead gently. "Whatever you decide.. I will honour it."

Trunks smiled slightly, pushing the half eaten food away. "Thanks," he said softly, before moving to climb back into the bed.

Goten nodded, then went to the kitchen to give Trunks space to think.

As Trunks curled up around his pillow, beneath the covers, and closed his eyes - he let his mind wander over the past few years, trying so very hard to understand everything. He had to understand things, if he didn't, then he'd be afraid. If he was afraid, he was liable to only make things far... far worse.

Goten sat at the kitchen table, resting his head on the surface, not sure what to do anymore to help his best friend. He had hoped that wishing Trunks back would have been this great reunion... but now... now he could see what he had done to his best friend mentally, and it hurt.

Goku came in, and seeing his son, took out two hot cocoas, sitting down at table and giving one to his son. "Are you alright?" 

"Dad... I don't know if what I did was right or wrong..."

"What do you mean?"

"Trunks... he just lays there... I don't know what he's thinking... it's like... I'm not sure if I should have messed with Fate..."

Goku rested his cheek in his hand as he thought. "Well... his death was unexpected, not in battle like the rest of ours had been. That may have something to do with it?"

"But he won't even talk to me, Dad... I don't know how to help him."

"You're not going to like hearing this, son..."

Goten looked up. "What?"

"The last few months before his death, were very hard on him. You were harsh and even cruel. Even I know that's enough to cause some mental damage. He probably is still trying to figure out his place in your life, and whether he deserves it or not."

"I know that already dad... I just can't think of a way to tell him that I'm sorry..."

"Give him time," Goku told him with a sigh, looking him in the eye. "Let him see that you really are sorry - words may not work this time."

"But how do I do that, Dad?"

"You said yourself, when you gave the eulogy. You, probably better than anyone else alive, know Trunks. So... you're really the only one who can figure it out."

Goten rested his chin on the table again. "I feel so alone, Dad..."

Goku rubbed his son's shoulder. "You're not alone son. I have a feeling that , in the week more it'll take us to get home, perhaps you and Trunks will have worked things out, or at least begun to."

"I hope so."

"Give him time. He's had plenty of shocks to his system in the past several months, it's enough to throw anyone for a loop, especially someone as high strung as Trunks.

Goten just nodded. "I guess."

"Here, drink your cocoa, and have something to eat - it won't do for both of you to be weak of hunger when we get back."

Goten accepted the cocoa and food gratefully and ate, not much, but enough.

Goku sighed, moving to stand to the side. It was a start.

* * *

**MAY 22, 800 – THURSDAY**

* * *

A few nights later, a time when even Vegeta slept - Trunks began to toss about in his upper bunk, whimpering.

Goten, who was beneath, opened his eyes sleepily, trying to find the source that disturbed his sleep.

Nightmares plagued Trunks, and though they most often remained simply deep within his mind and heart, they had, this night, grown to vocalisations. "Goten.. I'm sorry, please..."

Goten rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking over the bunk at Trunks.

"Trying so hard... don't hate me, Goten... please..."

Goten hovered up a bit, bringing a hand to run along Trunks' cheek. "Shhh, koi... shhhh.."

"Please," trunks whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks as he turned into the hand.

"I don't hate you," he whispered. "I never did..." 

Trunks woke with a start, though he didn't move, his eyes flying open, a little unfocused. "Goten?" he asked, whimpering still in sleepiness.

"Shhh," Goten said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, still petting Trunks' cheek. "You were having a nightmare."

Trunks sat up and hugged him tightly, pressing his eyes into Goten's shoulder as he wept. "Don't go," He choked out.

"I won't," Goten told him softly, hugging him back gently.

Trunks wept into his shoulder, holding him tightly, and slowly cried himself back to sleep.

Goten never let go, and true to his word, he snuggled in behind Trunks on the bed, spooning against him so they could both fit comfortably on the small bed.

And Trunks snuggled in close, and finally had a restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**MAY 23, 800 – FRIDAY (the next morning)**

* * *

Trunks barely stirred, holding Goten close, his head on his best friend's shoulder, one arm 'round his waist.

Goten snuggled a bit into the body heat, sighing softly, gripping the warm body tighter to keep it close.

Trunks nuzzled into his shoulder with a sigh, not sure if he was awake yet.

Goten unconsciously tilted his head and kissed the forehead of the warm body next to him, showing his love though a simple, natural act. 

Trunks opened his eyes at that, realising he must be awake - and his eyes caught who he was with. How had Goten ended up in his bed with him? He stiffened, not sure if he liked it or not. Not sure what to think, but unwilling to push him away.

Goten just sighed, his face weary but smiling softly in his sleep, and snuggled a bit closer.

Trunks lifted his hand, hesitantly putting it up to brush through the familiar locks of Goten's hair. A gentle gesture, one he did without conscious thought

Goten tilted his head into Trunks' touch, then opened his eyes slowly. He gave a hesitant smile. "Hey..."

"..Hi," Trunks showed no emotion on his face, but for one of slight confusion. 

Goten sat up a bit sheepishly. "Sorry... you were having a nightmare, and you kinda clung to me, and I didn't want to leave you alone..."

"Oh," Trunks moved back away, still not sure. "Sorry..."

"It... it's OK." Goten slid out of bed and stood up, arching his back.

Trunks remained on his bunk, looking down at Goten where he stood, stretching. A pang touched him, one he hadn't acknowledged for years, and he bit his lower lip, pulling his pillow to him and hugging it. 

"I'm gonna see if I can find something to eat... hungry yet?" he asked hopefully, looking up at Trunks from under his bangs.

"Sorry," Trunks smiled nervously.

"For what?"

He motioned to the bed. "And for not being hungry..."

Goten shrugged. "We've shared a bed before, Trunks... ever since we were kids... it's nothing," he said softly.

Maybe he hadn't noticed Trunks playing with his hair, so the lavender prince nodded, smiling slightly. "We're not small as we used to be."

"Guess we just need a bigger bed then," Goten smirked a bit.

Trunks chuckled, "Maybe," he admitted quietly.

Goten looked up at Trunks. He took a deep breath, like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure.

"Hmm?" Trunks could always sense this as a start to something that would remain unfinished if left unprompted. But newly brought to life - he was still unsure of things... all things but one - his desire to do whatever he had to, to remain in Goten's good favour.

"Trunks... when we get back... we're going to move back into the apartment with you..." he stated.

A bright smile touched Trunks' features. "You will?"

Goten nodded. "Yes. I just, well... kinda wondered where I'm gonna sleep... cause my back and the couch..." 

Trunks shook his head, "You get the bed, I.. well, contracted some renovations before I ... left."

"Really?" 

"Remember how I told you I'd bought the other apartment on our floor? I purchased the third as well, and connected them into sort of a house... one of them is kinda a separate apartment still, though..."

"You mean, you don't want to live with us?"

"I do!" Trunks said quickly, "I just... well, you were pretty adamant that I didn't. It's connected, one door - the lock's on the main apartment's side, so if You don't want me wandering in, you just have to flip the latch." He looked down, shrugging one shoulder. "Each of the kids get a room, the living area's gigantic - a bigger kitchen too..." 

Goten walked over and rested his chin on Trunks' knee. "I was a jerk, Trunks. I want you to come back and live with us... " 

"Then I'll get the door replaced with a half door," Trunks amended.

"We could go back to having two beds in the room..." Goten offered.

"I don't want a repeat of last time," Trunks whispered, looking at Goten with a small frown. "You'll start hating me again."

Goten looked up at Trunks, his eyes showing how sorry he was for what he had done. "I won't, Trunks. I learned that I was wrong, and I'm sorry... I won't hate you, not ever."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Trunks said softly.

"I don't plan on breaking this one," Goten said firmly.

"I'm sorry," Trunks looked down and sighed. "I'm just paranoid."

"I know. You always are." Goten sighed.

"You can't blame me," he pointed out.

"I don't... I blame your father... he's just as paranoid," Goten smirked.

"My father is not paranoid!" Trunks scowled.

Goten just smirked and rested his chin on Trunks' knee.

"He isn't. He's proud and... uhm... careful?" Trunks tried, putting a hand down to absently brush through Goten's hair again.

Goten closed his eyes, smiling. "Your father's a good man, Trunks... I never said anything about that... he's just paranoid."

"He's proactive."

"UH huh."

"Mm hmm." 

Goten just smiled, leaning his head into Trunks' touch, having missed it for so long.

Surprisingly, Trunks didn't flinch from this, it seemed natural.

Goten took a deep breath, his hand gently running along Trunks' leg, his fingers just brushing his calves.

His breath hitched, his hand stilling in Goten's hair.

Goten looked up at Trunks, confused.

He smiled apologetically, his fingers brushing through Goten's hair again. "Sorry," He apologised.

"For what?" he asked.

"It's okay," he said, steadying his mind a bit. He promised he'd do anything to keep Goten... and he meant it. If Goten wanted this... he'd try to learn.

Goten just smiled softly. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You SURE you're not hungry... I don't want you dying of hunger before we get home." 

"I won't die of hunger... I'm conserving energy?" 

"You were always a horrible liar," Goten chuckled, pushing away and starting for the door. "You want to at least come out of this room and walk around a bit?"

Trunks shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Ok..." Goten said softly. "But you can't hide in here forever." 

"Yeah, I"ll have to come out to the real world in a few days," Trunks nodded - a touch of fear in his eyes. He never thought he'd be wished back, and so had no preparation of mind between being dead, and suddenly alive again. It was more disorienting than the death itself was.

"And I'll be there with you, every step," Goten swore, then left to find something to eat.

Trunks moved back into the far corner of the upper bunk, his back to the corner in the wall, watching the door as he curled up more with the pillow.

"Why hasn't he come out yet?" Vegeta demanded when he saw Goten - Goku having somehow finagled a way into the gravity room for the time being.

Goten sighed. "I don't know... he doesn't want to eat, doesn't want to come out... it's like he's afraid of admitting he's alive again."

"Then snap him out of it," Vegeta scowled at the Son. "It's your doing, so you're going to UN-do it."

"What the hell you think I'm trying to do?!" Goten scowled right back. "It's not something I can fix in three seconds, you know."

"It's been over a week," the Prince pointed out, "a few more days and we'll be home."

"And if anything, he'll have to face reality, but the kids will help buffer that too," Goten crossed his arms.

"I suggest you make sure you don't hurt him again," Vegeta warned him. "He's had more than enough... I have had more than enough of your shit. You say things are changed, but he obviously hasn't seen enough evidence, Brat." 

"I don't plan on hurting him again," Goten growled. "And I suggest you stop before you say something that I won't take lightly."

"You may have brought my son's soul and body back to this dimension," Vegeta growled back, not intimidated in the lest. "But he's not back to life yet." 

Goten just snarled. "I'm working on it. You're just going to have to get some fucken patience."

"Your children brought him back to life once before... maybe you should just wait and let them do it again," he needled. He knew this was making Goten angry - but he also knew the depth to which his son was attached to this young man, if Goten couldn't handle the heat, then he'd better well learn real fast.

Goten lifted his chin, his eyes glaring at the Prince of all Saiyajins. "IF that's what it takes, then it will be done by them, if it's not meant to be done by me, but he WILL live."

"You give up so easily," Vegeta spat. "You aren't worthy of him."

"This coming from the man who never showed affection to his son at all until it was too late," Goten countered. "Who are YOU to give judgement?"

"I am his father," Vegeta growled. "I raised him as a Saiyajin prince should be raised, do NOT question my motives."

"You raised him to be cold and emotionless, like you," Goten growled softly. "That's what hurt him years ago, before any of this started. It was your raising that did it."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then turned from Goten as though the half-Saiyajins argument wasn't worth his time.

Goten smirked and made a triumphant "Humph", letting it know he was certain he had won that conversation.

The door to the gravity room opened, Goku coming out for something to drink. Vegeta pushed past him and locked him out, before he'd barely taken a few feet into the main hold. "What was that about?" the Saiyajin blinked over his shoulder at the prince, before looking down at his son.

Goten powered down his attitude. "Just making sure he knows he's not the king over me."

Goku chuckled, "He thinks he's king over everyone, don't let it get to you."

"Well, he needs to stop being a king and start being normal for once," Goten stated.

"He doesn't know how to be," Goku shrugged.

"He'd better learn."

"I hope you're not picking fights with Vegeta, son," Goku raised concerned and amused eyebrows.

"He's not that tough," Goten shrugged.

"He's tough enough to give me a run for my money," Goku replied.

"It's not his money I'm after."

"You know what I mean," Goku said. He then tried to change the subject. "How's Trunks doing?" 

"Same. Won't eat, won't come out... I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Dad."

Goku shook his head, "Me neither..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have wished him back... maybe he didn't want to come back."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause he doesn't seem like he wants to live," Goten said softly.

"How so?' Goku pulled out a water bottle, opening it and chugging it down thirstily.

"He just doesn't. he talks like he doesn't care, then he does, then he doesn't... he's trying not to get emotionally attached."

"Can't blame him," Goku said offhandedly. "But if he keeps going back and forth, maybe he wants to, but isn't sure if he should?"

"How do I tell him that I want him to?"

"I don't know," Goku told him honestly. "You know him better than anyone, we're all well aware of this... so you're most likely the one who'll be able to figure it out."

Goten sat down, sighing. "I just wish I could figure it out soon too..."

"Maybe just being there will be enough..."

"I have been there... I don't think it's working," Goten sighed.

"I don't know what to say. Have you two spoken at all to each other? 

"We have... well..." Goten ran a hand through his hair. "We try, but I don't want to come out and say it all because I don't want to scare him or piss him off again."

"Has he, at all?" Goku paused, "said what he feels, I mean." 

"Not really... I mean... he has, but it's like a circle... we say it, but what he wants and I want just go around and around."

"Is it a circle, or is there an end to the rope?" Goku asked.

"As long as it's not a noose," Goten sighed.

"Even a noose has two ends," Goku pointed out.

"Yeah, the one who holds it, and the one who swings."

"Knots an be untied, cut through," he pointed out patiently.

"And severed." 

"Creating two new ends, ones that can be tied into a lifeline, rather than a noose," he finished.

"Tied, but never fully connected." boy, was he a pessimist today... 

"Or woven together." Goku, ever the optimist. 

"Guess we'll find out eventually... when we get home." 

"If you don't interact with him, I doubt he'll see reason to return."

"But I can't rush him either!" 

"You say that he starts to come around,then retreats, correct?" Goku asked.

Goten nodded.

"Perhaps next time he comes around, you should reach out and catch him... so he knows he won't fall. It's like when a little child first learns to use the slide. They make all kinds of attempts at climbing it, maybe even reaching the top, but remember how Truten refused to go down, until you were there, standing beside the slide with a hand on her to show her you'd catch her if she fell?"

"But I don't wanna force him, Dad... it could become worse if I do..." 

"Don't force him... just meet him next time he tries to come forward, in stead of waiting for him to come out the rest of the way across?"

"I'll try..." Goten sighed. 

Goku nodded. "Good boy," He put a hand on his shoulder. "Why not take your meal back to the room, hmm?" 

"I'm not really hungry anymore..."

"Take some bread then. Bulma packed Rye, I think that she said it was Trunks' favourite?"

"Ok." Goten gathered the bread, then started back for the bunks

"Good luck," Goku whispered after him.

Trunks was still curled in the corner of his bunk, his eyes closed as he sat up against the corner of the wall, pillow loose in his grasp as he dozed.

Just as Goten stepped over the threshold, Trunks opened his eyes. A fierce scowl was on his face. "Why did you do it?" he growled, seeming to have suddenly changed from before he'd gone to sleep. 

"Do what?" Goten asked, putting on a nervous smile as he stepped in, allowing the door to close behind him as he set the food down on the table.

"Bring me back? I didn't want to come back, I don't want anything to DO WITH YOU!"

The younger demi was about to answer, when the ship jolted, throwing Trunks back into the wall.

And the once businessman's world went black.

* * *

**APRIL 22, 800 - TUESDAY**

* * *

Trunks felt something hit his head, and woke with a start, rubbing the bump as the preschooler in front of him gave him a gap-toothed grin. "Wakeup mister!" He giggled. "Wanna read to me?"

Trunks blinked, then noted the child's mother must have gone to the bathroom. "Uh... sure," he gave the child a small smile - trying to shake the last remnants of the 'dream from hell' from his mind.

Once the plane had landed, Trunks went to get his belongings often checking to be sure that he did indeed have the dragonballs; and trying to figure out, still, where his dream had come from.

What a dream at that... plane crashes, grief, ceremonies... car crashes, dragonballs... him turning himself into a woman and getting PREGNANT AGAIN! Talk about stress induced hallucinations. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose... he decided to go to see how the apartment was coming along... if Bra had given Goten the keys yet.

Goten, meanwhile, was actually in the apartment, looking around. Bra had given him the key yesterday, and he went in wanting to look at what she was hinting at before Trunks got back... but he never imagined this.

Goten was looking in each room, a thoughtful hand running along the walls as he walked in and out of each one, unsure yet of what to think, especially of that single bedroom apartment...

Trunks hoped that Bra hadn't given Goten the key just yet - he hadn't had a chance to move his own things to the single apartment, but perhaps he would have enough time to do so, if he went about them quickly. He got back, knowing this was probably the last time he'd be able to think of that apartment as home, creating a new home in the single adjoining - he landed on the balcony and opened the locked door there, putting his suitcase down, and freezing.

Goten heard the click and turned his head. "Hello?" he called, walking from the one bedroom apartment back into the main apartment.

Trunks froze. _Shit!_ he cursed in his mind. He saw Goten moving from the single to the main, and swallowed hard. "I, uhm... just came to get my things..." 

"Where you going?" he asked softly... hesitantly. 

Trunks waved his hand toward the door Goten'd just come through. "This apartment's yours now... so I'm moving into the other one," He said softly. "I figure that way maybe I can see you and the kids, but only if you want me to... and you all can have a place of your own," He didn't meet his gaze.

Goten sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to do that..." he said softly.

Trunks looked up at him, then moved forward, taking out a capsule and putting it on the dining table, keeping it between them.. almost as though it were an offering.

"What's that?" he asked, not sure if he should approach or not.

"The dragonballs... I... got them for you - so maybe you can be happy, and have whatever you wish." Trunks was, indeed, still very broken from their last meeting.

Goten looked at the balls in shock, then closed his eyes a moment. "Trunks... we need to talk," he said softly. 

The lavender haired businessman swiftly took a step back away from Goten, without realising he'd done so. "...yeah?" 

"I... I want to apologize for what I said," Goten said softly.

"I forgive you," Trunks said swiftly. 

Goten looked up. "Even after everything I did?" he said softly.

"You didn't really do anything," Trunks remained standing, the table between both men. "I.. I should be the one asking your forgiveness, Goten... begging you of it."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Trunks," Goten said softly. "I was being selfish... not thinking about you... just about me."

"We sound like a couple of sappy women, you realise," Trunks smirked.

Goten's face suddenly turned to an ugly scowl, "Don't you EVER call me a woman again!" he shouted, walking forward and slamming his fist into Trunks' stomach.

He cried out in pain, doubling over, not trying to defend himself.

Goten advanced, and a kick to the face sent Trunks flying backward, through the glass of the apartment's balcony window... only to fly forward and catch him, punching him HARD.

* * *

_Just a dream..._

* * *

To be concluded... 


	90. EPILOGUE August 16, 800

**Epilogue**

* * *

**AUGUST 16, 800 - SATURDAY**

* * *

_Just a dream..._

* * *

Goten's bedroom door opened slowly and three tiny heads poked inside. "See, I told you Uncle Mama came back." Truten told the twins. Gotenks smiled and walked inside, but Truten grabbed the back of his shirt. "Nooo, Papa sleeping... we can see him later..."

"But I want Mama..." Gotenks whined. 

"What are you kids doing?" Marron asked from behind them. "Let your Dad sleep."

"Mama's home!" Teena stated, running to Marron and hugging her legs.

Marron blinked, then looked in the doorway. She saw Trunks and gasped. "Oh my Kami..." she whispered.

"See, I TOLD you he was back," Truten smiled triumphantly.

Marron shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She then shooed them away. "Come on, let's make breakfast... I don't think we should wake them up." 

"But I want MAMA!" Gotenks whined as the door shut, which cause Goten to stir and he snuggled against the hand he held. 

Trunks remained asleep, still tired from his cross-world flight the night before, from the emotional tread he had taken in the soul-walk his dreams had led him. He was sitting on the floor, beside the bed, his legs curled beside him. His cheek rested on one forearm, while his other hand remained in Goten's grasp as he snored softly. 

Goten opened his eyes, then looked at what he was snuggling against It was so vivid. His dream had been so wonderful... Trunks had returned... and he'd forgiven him! He then pushed up in bed, staring down at Trunks in surprise, and perhaps a touch of shock. "Oh my god!"

Goten swallowed and leaned over, looking at Trunks closely, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. Was he really here? Hesitantly he reached forward and pinched Trunks.

"Yow!" Trunks woke with a start, falling back onto the floor, cracking his head on the bed stand. He sat there, rubbing his head as he blinked the sleep, and the nightmares, from his eyes. Then saw where he was, who he was with... and realised he'd better start talking fast. "Listen, Goten, before you throw me out, I.. well a lot of stuff's happened and I won't get into it unless you want me to, but not at the moment, and I didn't mean to stay in here with you and it's okay and I'm not mad, and I don't want you to be angry with me either, and can we please try to start over, because I just can't really survive at all without you, and I found the dragonballs so if you wanna use them you can for whatever you want," at this point he produced the capsule, "but please don't toss me out I can't bear not being a part of your life, I love you too much to be without you so please please don't throw me out again!" he half winced away from him, closing one eye and peeking with the other, gasping for breath when he was done... then holding it out as he waited for his fate.

Goten just stared at him wide eyed. "You're really alive?" he asked, gulping again.

Trunks let out the breath he was holding, and blinked. "You mean.. you didn't just tell the kids that because I disappeared?" he blinked. 

Goten shook his head. "There... plane crash... Vegeta found your suitcase... Dragon wouldn't let us... " he gasped, hyperventilating.

Trunks was still confused, but Goten hyperventilating was A Bad Thing. Trunks would never again forget the horror of nearly losing Goten's life. He quickly opened the drawer of the bed stand and, finding the inhaler there, brought it to Goten, giving it to him. "Slow down, it's okay, just slow down Chibi." 

Goten sat back in bed, taking a hit, trying to get himself to relax. "There was a plane crash," he started again, slower. "And your Dad went to find you, but we couldn't feel you... and he found your briefcase. We tried to wish you back but the Dragon wouldn't let us."

"I wasn't on my flight," Trunks replied, gently. "Wait... the Dragon? But I have the Dragonballs." He held out the capsule, pressing it into Goten's hand.

"Namek." Goten stated, relaxing more. "We went to Namek because we didn't want to disturb your grave..." Goten lowered his head.

Trunks knelt up, raising his hand to tentatively touch his best friend's cheek. "I'm sorry." 

Goten held his hand close. "Trunks, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said back then. I... I was wrong. I was being selfish." He said softly.

Trunks blinked - perhaps what Goten had said the night before, was his true feelings after all. "Goten, it's okay, I forgive you, how could I not? I need to ask your forgiveness too. For being stubborn, blind, selfish..." he swallowed hard.

"It's ok..." Goten chuckled a bit. "I'm used to you being like that... I just never realized I could be as cruel as I was."

"I hurt you..." 

"I hurt you more," Goten stated. "I'm surprised you still care about me enough after everything I did to you."

"You gave me perspective. Goten, see," Trunks closed the other's fingers about the capsule. "I brought you the Dragonballs. You can have anything you want, anything your heart desires. No matter what, I'll do anything, ANYTHING to be allowed to become a part of your life again."

Goten looked at the capsule, then Trunks. "I just want you again, Trunks. I just want you to be a part of my life, I don't care how. I don't want to change you from who you are, because then I won't have YOU."

Trunks smiled a little softly. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Goten asked, confused a bit.

"For letting me come back."

"Thank you for coming back," Goten said softly. "You have every right to just take the kids and leave me, but you didn't. I ... I appreciate it more than anything."

"I can't take anything away from you, Goten, you know that," Trunks smiled.

"I know. you spoil me too much." Goten slid across the bed to sit next to him. "Maybe now it's time I spoil you."

Trunks chuckled. "Just letting me be around again, is spoiling me." 

Goten smiled, then hugged his best friend. "I really missed you, Trunks."

Trunks hugged him back, grinning gladly.

Goten smiled. "Come on, let's go see the kids. I'm sure they're going to be surprised." He stood up, grabbing a shirt off the back of his chair.

Trunks stood, wincing a bit at the blood flowing back to his legs. "Truten knows already. She let me in."

"She let you in?" he asked, confused.

"The door was locked, I guess you slept through my knock, but she didn't and let me in. Don't worry, she asked who it was first," Trunks said quickly. "I tucked her in."

Goten shook his head. "Then I'm sure the twins already know... she can't keep her mouth shut on secrets," Goten opened the door, and almost instantly two little Saiyajins of pure energy ran in and tackled Trunks. "MAMA!" Gotenks shouted while Teena just bounced in Trunks' arms.

Trunks grinned, stepping back a bit, and picking them up to snuggle, "Hey Troubles."

"I miss you Mama," Gotenks snuggled into Trunks' arms while Teena just kissed his cheek over and over again. Truten appeared in the doorway and squealed, tackling Trunks' legs. "Mama's home, mama's home," she sang.

Trunks smiled, kneeling down to gather Truten into the embrace, "Hey kids." he said, snuggling them all.

They all hugged him back and talked at once, telling Trunks what they had done while he was gone and how much they missed him and where had he gone and was he really gonna stay and just kept going and going while Goten leaned against the doorway, chuckling.

"Fergliffernabber!" Trunks told them, laughing.

They all chuckled, then wiggled to get down. "Come look! We got a new place and you can see it cause no one's sleeping and Auntie Marron's cooking breakfast and it smells good!" Truten stated as she, along with the twins, started to pull Trunks' arms forward.

Trunks chuckled, leaning down as they led him along. "Okay okay, I"m coming," he nearly beamed, so glad to be accepted back so readily.

Goten followed them. "I'll help Marron in the kitchen and call you when breakfast is ready." he stated, letting the kids spend time with Trunks, still not believing that he was really back yet.

"Sounds good," Trunks told him, nearly falling over with the tugging, "Hey slow down," he chuckled. He had to admit, he was curious to get a better look and see at how well the contractors followed his designs.

They led him from room to room, showing him how they had decorated each of their bedrooms. Gotenks was blue with clouds and birds on the walls, and a dark blue with stars on the ceiling. Teena was all pink with dancers on the walls, and Truten had dinosaurs with princess crowns on their heads.

Trunks oohed and ahh'd, and couldn't help but chuckle at Truten's design. Somehow, that didn't surprise him at all. "Wow, you guys did really great jobs on decorating." 

"Yup! And we tried to decorate the living room walls but papa got mad because we used crayons!" Truten said. "But he left a few up! Come see!"

She led Trunks to the living room, where, still on the table, was the scrapbook project of Goten's. "Uh oh, Papa forgot to clean up," Teena giggled. 

"Ah, well, maybe I should help him, what do you think?" 

"I dunno... he won't let us," Truten said, picking up a picture. "And sometimes he cries when doing it and puts it away and on those nights we all get to sleep in bed with him." 

Trunks frowned. "Why don't you kids go play in your rooms for a bit, hm?" he said softly. "I'm going to take care of this for Papa."

"Ok... but then can we go to the park? They put up a new swingset!" Truten asked.

"I'll ask your Papa, how's that?"

"OK!" Truten hugged Trunks, then grabbed the twins and they ran across the house to their rooms.

Trunks smiled at them, then moved to pick up the bits of paper and other things, finally coming to the scrapbook. He paused, pushing aside a few things to take a better look at the page. He swallowed hard, looking at it quietly.

Marron walked into the living room. "That was a bad day," she stated, smiling at him softly.

Trunks looked up at her, nodding then looking down again, reading about his supposed death. Page by page, he slowly looked back, amazed to see that as he got further toward the beginning, the further into the past he shared with Goten it went. "This is amazing," he said softly, tears streaming down his face unchecked as he returned to the first page, then made his way back to the final once more. He could see how much love had gone into this. How carefully it was made, and it hurt. It hurt so much to know he'd nearly lost it all.

Marron knelt down beside Trunks. "When you died, Goten realized just what he had lost. He started this as a way of remembering everything, to see just what he had lost, and make sure your kids never forgot you." 

"That's just it, Mar... I didn't die," He bit his lips as he ran his fingers along the final page, careful. "But now I know why Truten and Goten reacted how they did when I came back. At first... At first I thought Goten had told Truten I was dead, so that he didn't have to explain where I'd disappeared, or because he had no intention of letting me return... then this morning... He was so shocked..." He looked at her. "Marron... I..." he stopped and looked at the page again. "It's my fault they've gone through all this."

"No it's not, Trunks." Marron placed a hand gently on his back. "Sometimes, sometimes things have to happen to get people to realize something. And sure, it sucks that it had to happen, but I think, in the end, it's going to be the best thing that happened to you guys." 

Trunks swallowed hard, "Yeah," He whispered. 

Marron rubbed his back a bit. "Come, on, let's go eat, and you can tell us what happened, ok?"

"In a minute," he said softly, turning back a few pages. Him and Goten, and the kids... not long before their lives had fallen apart. They looked so happy... could they ever again?

Marron kissed Trunks' cheek. "When you're ready then." She stood and walked back to the kitchen, then stopped. "It is good to have you back, Trunks. This family isn't the same without you," she added, then left.

"That's why I can't live without them," he whispered, his fingertips brushing against one photograph. Snow of winter surrounded them. Truten had scrambled atop a snowman, the twins putting sticks into the bottom thing, Trunks trying to hide behind them while Goten had a snowball. One of the families in their apartment building had seen them and taken a photograph, giving it to them as a bit of a Christmas gift. It was a beautiful Photograph, and the grins everyone wore. Life seemed so innocent.

"BREAKFAST!" Goten shouted, and instantly there was three pairs of feet running across the house.

Trunks closed his eyes, gathering his wits about him, before closing the book and heading toward the enlarged kitchen himself.

The table was set almost perfectly, showing that SOMEONE was trying to make things perfect. Goten was busy filling glasses with milk while the twins and Truten played with their forks and knives. Marron was putting servings onto dishes and passing them out. "Have a seat," she nodded to an empty chair next to Truten.

"I should help," Trunks seemed a bit feeling out of place.

"Nah, it's your first day home, you get to relax," Goten stated. "Tomorrow you can work."

Chastised, Trunks moved to sit where he'd been told, "Alright," he said quietly. 

Truten snuggled up to Trunks. "You can do the dishes," she said seriously, and Goten and Marron chuckled.

"And you can help me," Trunks teased her, kissing the top her head. 

"Me help too!" Gotenks exclaimed, and Teena nodded. "We're good at helping."

"And you wonder why we have plastic dishes," Goten stated as he put a glass of milk in front of Trunks.

Trunks looked up at Goten and gave him a thankful smile.

Goten smiled back, and Marron put a large heaping plate of food in front of him. "Here you go. Dig in." 

"Thanks," Trunks said, doing just that, though at a slower manner, and not quite as much as he used to.

The rest of the table started to eat, the twins tossing food back and forth a bit until Goten stared at them. Finally, Marron looked up. "So, what happened?"

Trunks finished his bite, and swallowed. A little unnerved by her presence here, still - but trying not to show it. "Well, it's simple really. I was looking at the radar after I got on the plane, and realised the last dragonball I needed was in America, somewhere in what they call the Midwest, so I got off..."

"The plane people never saw you get off," Goten said, holding a piece of bacon.

"No, I slipped out just before they closed the door. The security cameras are usually shut off just before then, because they're going to be pulling the hall back." Trunks took a sip of his milk, and smiled slightly. "I was really sick anyhow, so in stead of having to deal with reporters, I slipped off the sideramp, you know, the one they take the strollers down and such. I used the capsule car I had on me - too worn down to fly." he said sheepishly.

"So what happened then?" Goten asked holding up a hand to grab the piece of egg that Teena had just thrown.

Trunks looked down at the plate, poking his fork at the food of his plate, pushing it around. "Well, I got the dragonball, then decided to head further east to try and find a place to stay for the night, before heading back. Like I said earlier, I was really sick, had a pretty bad fever. I passed out at the wheel." He curled his fingers around his glass, "Apparently I went headlong into a semi."

Goten shuddered, looking at his plate. "ow."

Trunks let his fingers play on the cool of the glass, not looking up from his plate. "Yeah," He said softly. "I woke up about a month later, apparently they had to put a few things back into place... but I had no idea who I was or where I'd come from." 

"You mean they didn't recognize you?" Marron asked, tilting her head.

"It was this little hick town, and hospital... so, no... Really, the hospital was the only one for a hundred miles or so, and the rest of the town was populated by a few farms." He looked up and glanced at her. "So yeah... nobody knew who I was either. It's America, not everyone knows me there." he chuckled softly.

Goten stood up slowly. "Excuse me a moment," he said softly, leaving the room towards the bathroom. The kids watched a moment, then went back to playing.

Trunks watched Goten leave, biting his lower lip. He was unsure of himself... "Should I go after him?" he asked Marron quietly.

"He's probably beating himself up... give him a moment and he'll come back like nothing happened," she said softly.

"I'll be back," Trunks stood, setting his napkin on the side, following Goten and knocking gently. "Chibi?" 

"I'll be out in a second," Goten's voice came back. Inside the bathroom, he was sitting on the side of the tub, rubbing his eyes quickly with his sleeve.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to pee, that's all." Goten quickly lifted the toilet seat and then let it drop.

"Liar," Trunks whispered to himself, hearing the catch in his best friend's voice. "Okay," he said in a more audible tone.

Goten quickly flushed the toilet and went to the sink, washing his face quickly, trying to get the red out of his eyes.

Trunks leaned back against the wall beside the door.

When he was finally able to look normal, Goten dried his face, then opened the door, walking out, not expecting Trunks to be there.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said softly, privately, glancing at him.

Goten jumped and turned around. "Trunks, you scared me." 

"Sorry," Trunks flushed a little and looked at the floor. "I'm serious though, Goten. It's my fault this happened, and I'm very sorry to have put you, and everyone, through all this." 

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't pushed you away," Goten said softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So it's both our faults then... but it's over, it's done... we're going to have a new start, right?" Trunks asked hopefully, looking up at him.

Goten looked up and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I really want that."

Trunks smiled, "Me too." 

Goten smiled, then nodded his head. "Come on, before the kids end up wearing the rest of their breakfast."

Trunks went back with Goten, glancing over the table.

Teena looked up at Trunks and smiled. "HI MAMA!" she shouted, then smiled, a piece of bacon across her teeth to cover her smile. Gotenks laughed and tossed more eggs at her.

Trunks laughed, moving over, putting the eggs back on Gotenks' plate. "No throwing food, Gotenks. That's bad."

Gotenks smiled and picked more up like he was getting ready to throw it. "But Teena needs more!"

"Gotenks," Trunks looked at him, putting a hand over his son's. "No."

Gotenks looked at Trunks carefully. He didn't remember his "mama" scolding him before. "Ok." he said after a moment and put the eggs down.

"Thank you," Trunks smiled, kissing his forehead gently before moving to take his seat.

Goten just smiled and went back to eating. Yes... things were going to be ok again.

Trunks slid into his chair, taking a sip from his milk.

Marron cleared her throat. "So... how'd you get your memory back?"

"Oh yes," Trunks swallowed his bite, looking at his plate again. "Right, uhm well.. Since nobody knew who I was, including myself, A local farm needed some people to help out, and I signed on. They let me stay in a room in the basement that had been slightly furnished. It was pretty comfortable. Very kind people, I really must repay them," He added more to himself thoughtfully.

"Did they have cows?" Teena asked. "And Horseys?"

"Yes, lots of cows and horses, and even some chickens," Trunks gave her a smile. "Mother Foster didn't like that I couldn't remember my name, so she called me Colt - I guess because I took to riding pretty well."

"You rode a horse?" Goten asked amused.

Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten, "Yes I did, and I was good at it too, so there," he laughed.

"Can we get a pony?" Teena asked.

"Let me think about that... no," Trunks ruffled her hair. "But maybe when we go to visit them, I'll take you for a ride on Rhubarb," Trunks told her.

"That's a funny name," Truten stated, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Yes it is," Trunks agreed. "But he's a really nice horse. Anyhow," He glanced back at Goten. "I started out as pretty much a stable-boy... but when we figured out I was pretty strong, they had me tossing bales and helping with the cattle when they got loose or spooked." 

"Trunks the Cowboy," Goten chuckled. "Your mother would pitch a fit."

"She probably will," Trunks smiled. "I liked it though, figured I'd probably help 'em all out and work there until they didn't want me around anymore. After that, I had no idea what I'd do." He shrugged.

"So when did you remember who you were?" Goten asked.

"When I fell off the silo," Trunks said matter-of-factly.

"What's a silo?" Truten asked.

Trunks turned to her, "A silo is the place they keep a lot of corn and feed for the animals. It's a very tall building that's totally round, tall as our apartment building, and has a thin ladder that goes all the way to the top. The roof was getting loose of shingles, so I offered to go up and take care of it. I was doing fine... except I forgot to clip my harness to a loop that would keep me from falling, and it just rained. So, I slipped."

Marron winced. "Yikes. Well, I guess one knock on the head takes it away, and another will bring your memory back."

"And I've got a pretty hard head," Trunks chuckled. "I scared the heck out of everyone there, but came to pretty quickly. It was like suddenly a door was open. That was about two weeks ago, I stayed until they could find someone else to help out - figured I'd been gone so long, another few weeks wouldn't be much a problem. Of course," he looked down at his plate and put his hands in his lap, "I didn't know everyone thought I was dead, either."

"It was old news by then," Goten explained. "You were dead and buried." 

Trunks nodded, "Still... if I knew everyone'd thought I was dead, I probably would have tried to come back sooner. Y'know... dead less long." He didn't mention that Truten talking about Goten's putting the scrap book together... the scrap book itself - said that the sooner he got back was the better. There was sadness in his eyes as he stared down at the table.

"You didn't know," Goten said, reaching across the table to hold onto Trunks' hand.

Trunks smiled slightly, squeezing Goten's hand in response, letting him know he appreciated it. "Still," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"You're here now... that's all the matters." Goten smiled, and Truten leaned over and snuggled her mama.

"Yeah... I'm home," Trunks put his other arm around his first-born. "I'm home."

* * *

"I'll clean up," Trunks offered at lunch. "Goten... could you call our families in for a family meeting of sorts? Don't tell them what it's about just.. call them to come over?" he asked, still apprehensive.

"You sure you're ready?" Goten asked.

"No, but I don't think they'd ever forgive me if they didn't see me the day I returned," Trunks smiled slightly.

"That's true," Goten went to grab his cell phone. "I'll call Gohan and Bra. They'll bring the family over and I won't have to answer too many questions. Plan for dinner?" 

"I'll order take out?"

"Ok." Goten walked out onto the balcony, closing the door and called his brother and Bra. He explained to them both that he was working on a new dish and wanted to have an impromptu dinner party. It was Truten's suggestion, and if they didn't show up, they'd have to explain it to the toddler. Once both families agreed, he went back into the house. "They'll be here at 6."

"Right, who'll we be ordering from, we should give them advance warning..." Trunks said, finishing up washing the dishes from lunch.

"Joey's?" Goten asked. "I think we've made the man a millionaire." 

"Sounds like a good idea... but best not have me go get the pizza, People in America may not have known me, but he sure does."

"He delivers now..." Goten nodded. 

"We'll have to have him outsource, we'll need a hundred, easy."

"Oh, wait, it gets better... he's expanded his menu too." Goten ran into the kitchen and came back, tossing a menu onto Trunks' lap. "He's become a more Italian food place than just pizza."

"No kidding? Well... I tell you what, you take care of the food then," Trunks smiled.

"I will. You just relax and play with the kids." Goten went to the house phone and sat down, planning out an order with Joey over the phone.

Trunks watched him for a bit, before going to do just that. When he heard Goten say his goodbye's however, he left the kids all in their play area, and made his way back to the 'adult' living room. "Goten?"

"Yeah?" Goten asked, looking up from a notebook he had pulled out from a drawer.

"Can I talk to you a minute?

"Sure." Goten smiled, motioning for Trunks to sit down.

Trunks shifted his stance a few times before moving over to sit beside Goten on the couch, folding, then refolding his hands.

Goten looked over his shoulder and made sure the kids were busy, then looked at Trunks. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Trunks pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I.. don't know how else to ask this. Truten was talking about stuff that happened since I went away and I... well I know Marron's taken the other apartment," he started haltingly.

Goten blushed. "We're not together, if that's what you're asking," he stated. "I asked her to move in to help with the kids. It's also close to her school, so she saves on dorm fees."

Trunks seemed to sigh in relief. "I see," He nodded, running a hand through his hair, accidentally pulling it out of the small queue, and turning to try and find the band so he could pull it back again.

"She's dating this kid from school. Been here a few times. Reminds me of Gohan, actually. Nerd to the core. She's madly in love with him." 

"Good for her," Trunks said, finally finding the band, and pulling his hair back again. "I'm glad for her." Him being glad that Goten wasn't with her, was left unsaid. It would have been awkward, to say the least, and he would probably have found a way to be there yet not.

"Anything else?" Goten asked. "You've got seven months to fill in."

"Are you... with someone now?" he asked, not lifting his eyes, keeping them on the floor as he tied back his small ponytail.

"No," Goten stated. "And it's pissing my mom off too, but I just don't want anyone. I mean, I have the kids. Maybe later, when they're older... but not now."

"Just curious."

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll hear enough about it at dinner. It's one of my mother's favourite topics."

He nodded, "I'm guessing." He sighed, "Anything else of note happen?" 

"Bra's taking over Capsule Corp." Goten stated. 

"Thank Kami, that means I don't have to go back," Trunks just about laughed, leaning back into the couch.

"OH, but she hates it," Goten laughed. "Last time she was over she almost begged Vegeta to start training her because she couldn't stand being in ten hour long meetings and if she could figure out how to control her ki and blow up the phones it would make it easier." 

"No fair... maybe we can give it to Gohan?" Trunks pouted, starting to feel more comfortable.

"It might be a good idea... get him away from Videl for a few hours a day..." Goten shook his head. "He STILL hasn't forgiven her." 

"Mm," Trunks nodded, growing quiet again and biting his lower lip.

"Trunks?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, watching his knees.

"Trunks... I know... you don't have to keep telling me," Goten replied just as softly.

"I fucked everything up," Trunks put his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly.

"I did my fair share," Goten stated.

"I don't drink anymore...did you know that?" he said softly. "Even before I could remember anything. They offered me a beer and I just about threw up at the thought of drinking... " he paused, "it's like I was terrified of it."

Goten looked down at his hands. "I didn't have any right to yell at you like I did about that, Trunks..."

"I'm not blaming you!" Trunks glanced over at him. "I guess I just... wanted you to know. That it's not gonna happen again, y'know..."

"I know you're not... I'm just letting you know that I'm sorry," Goten said softly. "And, I do appreciate it."

Trunks looked back at the floor, and smiled.

"Trunks... I hit Truten." Goten said softly, still looking at the ground. 

Trunks dropped his hands from his head and sat back, looking at Goten sternly, "A spanking?" He asked, almost hopeful that it wasn't what seemed to be implied.

Goten shook his head shamefully. "No. She wouldn't listen to me, and I was just so angry... Trunks, I didn't realize what I was doing until that moment... I didn't see just how bad I had become."

Trunks looked away from Goten, unable to form words. First anger came. How DARE he raise hand to their daughter... then sorrow... the feeling that if he'd been there, perhaps it wouldn't have happened... that he'd driven Goten to that anger.

Goten curled up a bit on the couch. "I realized what I had done... and not just to her, but to the twins... to you. I was mad at myself, mad that I wasn't getting what I wanted, and I was taking it out on all of you." 

Trunks said nothing, letting the words wash over him, trying, and understanding... but unable to form response just yet.

"You died a few days later... and I wanted to tell you... I was waiting for you to come home on that plane and I was going to meet you and beg for your forgiveness and tell you what I had learned... and... suddenly you weren't there anymore..." Goten took a deep breath. 

"Goten..." Trunks spoke softly. "Never raise your hand to one of our children in anger, again. But I'm sure you know that now... and you've been punished more than enough," He finally looked at his best friend, and one time lover. "And I'm sure Truten's forgiven you too."

"I know... and yes she has. Hasn't changed that she doesn't listen to me half the time, but I know better now than to yell." He said softly.

Trunks smiled slightly. "It's hard, being a parent... isn't it?" 

"It is, especially when the biggest part of it disappears."

"What then?" Trunks asked softly, leaning back on the couch, and looking at the wall of photographs. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but it too was a description of their lives with the children.

"I tried, but it's so hard... those three are such a handful, and at the beginning all they wanted was you, and I had to figure out how to be both of us... " 

"I'm here now... how are we going to handle this, then? I don't even really know if I should move back in - Marron's got my apartment, and technically you've got all my money. I'm broke," He chuckled. "Well, except for the bit I made in America, but it isn't much. I got paid mostly in room and board."

"I can change the bedroom back... the twin beds and your dresser are at my parent's place," Goten offered.

"You sure you want me living here..?" Trunks let the question hang.

"Of course!" Goten looked up. "Trunks, this is your family... OUR family. You belong here."

Trunks smiled, a little surprised. "Alright then," he nodded. "We'll change things out tomorrow, I'll take the couch tonight..." He glanced at the clock. "I should take a shower before everyone starts arriving."

Goten nodded. "You do that, but you'd better reveal yourself before they see the kids, or your surprise won't be so much surprise."

"I know, I'll make it quick, they're not due for another hour anyhow," Trunks stood, going to where a simple rucksack lay on the floor near the door, grabbing it to bring with him to the bathroom.

"You can borrow some of my clothes..." Goten shouted over his shoulder. "I think I stole some of yours anyway, so you should fit into them."

"It's okay," Trunks called back. "my old clothes wouldn't fit me anymore anyhow, and yourse'd be too long!"

"Your mother is going to have a fit if you come out looking like a cowboy!" Goten teased.

"Since when have I NOT taken an opportunity to put her on her back foot!" Trunks laughed, closing the door and setting about his ablutions. 

Goten smiled, then leaned back on the couch, a bit relieved, and happier than he had been in a long time.

It wasn't long before Trunks was clean, forgoing a power dry for the more conventional towels. He appeared shortly, a pair of denim pants, a bit oldish looking, frayed in places, with a soft blues plaid cotton shirt tucked in over a white undershirt. He was barefoot and still rubbing his hair with a towel.

Goten was sitting on the couch, a laptop in his lap, pounding away as he stared at the screen, oblivious to the world around him. The kids had been put down for a nap, so the house was silent for now.

Trunks kept rubbing at his hair, it was so full it was hard to get the water out. "Cha doing?"

"Editing."

"Hn," Trunks nodded, moving to sit on the floor, still scrubbing. "Work?" 

"Yeah. I won a few contests so I got an agent and am trying to get a book published."

"That's excellent. You know, I'd love to read something sometime, you never did show me any of your stuff... back then."

"Well... some of it tends to be... pretty racy," Goten blushed. "It was fast money and I was good at it, but I'm trying to get more professional." 

"You're writing porn..." Trunks peeked out from under the blue towel.

"It's called romantica, but yes, I was writing porn," Goten chuckled. "Do you know how much that stuff pays?!"

"No..."

"Let's say one story could equal your monthly paycheck." Goten stated. "It's desperate, but when you're trying to support a family and not wanting to use a trust fund, and living at home, it works. You just don't tell my mother."

"I certainly wont, but if you don't want her to know, you'd better turn your laptop off, because they're coming up the lift."

Goten's head turned quickly. "Aw shoot, they're early," he muttered, quickly saving his file and putting the laptop on his desk. "You gonna hide?"

"I'll go to the office room," Trunks motioned to where the kids room used to be, and got up smoothly to do so, still rubbing at his hair.

"Alrighty. I'll knock when it's time to come out." Goten smirked, then went to change his shirt quickly before his family, and Trunks' too, arrived at the door

Chichi knocked sharply on the door.

"Coming!" Goten shouted, running across the house while fixing his hair. He took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Hi Mom, Dad... Gohan, Del."

"Goten!" Chichi walked in and gave him a hug. "I know we weren't supposed to come until later, but I thought it'd be nice if we all came early so we could get some adult talk in while the kids were sleeping," she grinned.

Videl snorted, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Goku blinked, got a briefly odd look on his face, then grinned widely, almost bouncing on the tips of his toes.

Gohan looked around as well. "Looks nice, Bro. I think you've actually learned how to keep a house looking clean."

Goten chuckled. "Nah, Marron helps a lot. Don't know what I'd do without her." 

"Probably get laid," Pan teased. "Hey Uncle Goten!"

"Oh gosh, Pan, not you too," Goten rolled his eyes, but hugged his niece none the less.

Pan laughed.

"So, you inviting us in," Videl chuckled. 

"Manners!" Chichi thwapped her daughter in law. 

Goten held the door open. "Yes, come in, please. You shouldn't even have to ask."

Gohan led them in, looking around. He sniffed the air, then looked at Goten. "Don't tell me you have a horse hiding around here somewhere."

"Goten! You didn't get Truten one of those little ones, did you? It will destroy the carpets!" Chichi scolded.

"He better have not, because I'm not keeping it at my place," Vegeta stated as he pushed himself inside. Bra was behind him, fussing with her new "professional clothing".

"Oh good, you decided to come early after all," Chichi grinned, going to meet Bra and give her a hug while they waited for Bulma

"I still can't believe my mom is making me do this," Bra sighed. "I want to be a fashion designer, not an executive," she muttered to her best friend.

"Just go with the cash-flow, Bra," Pan whispered back.

"So why are we here, brat?" Vegeta asked as Goten ushered the families to the large living room. 

"I think we'll find out soon," Goku chuckled, moving to sit on one of the overstuffed chairs. Chichi perched in one beside him, Pan sitting down on the floor to leave the couch for the others.

Videl remained standing, "You're acting all secretive," she told Goten, pursing her lips.

"Why do you always think I'm hiding something?" Goten retorted, imitating her.

"Because you always are, and I don't smell food cooking. Gohan said you were cooking," Videl looked at Goten pointedly.

Bulma came up the elevator, and walked in with Joey behind her. "I think I found the food."

Goten sighed, "You guys were early..." he stated as if it was an answer, and Gohan chuckled.

Videl didn't buy it, "So, Goten... who is she," perhaps he had a girlfriend he wanted them all to meet.

Goten's jaw dropped. "DEL! Will you please stop this!" he sighed in exasperation. "I've told you I don't have a girlfriend or am I wanting one. Will you just let it rest?"

Vegeta snorted and sat down. "I agree with that Onna. You're hiding something."

"And it smells like a horse," Gohan added, helping Joey into the kitchen with the food.

"Oh, Goten! Is she a farm girl," Chichi asked. "They're always so well brought up!" she beamed. 

Goten let his head fall back. "Help, please?" he called out into the house.

The door to the study opened, and women's heads swiftly turned, Goku still grinning as he practically bounced in his seat and looked that way as well.

"Help what! I can't find my ponytail hol...der..." Trunks stepped out into the hall, holding his just a touch long hair back with one hand, and swallowing hard. "Oh... you're here," He smiled nervously, flushing just a touch

Bra and Bulma blinked. "Trunks?" Bulma asked, her voice wavering a bit.

Vegeta stood up, his eyes glaring, testing to see if that really was his son's ki in the body before him.

Gohan looked at him, raising an eyebrow, then smiling softly.

Pan paled, "Oh Kami..." she whispered.

Videl blinked, stepping back. "A ghost..." she stepped a little behind Gohan.

"Uh, yeah," Trunks said, standing square to his father's inspection. "I'm, uh... home?"

Goku grinned, "I wondered when you'd come out."

"You knew?" Goten asked, looking at his father.

Vegeta watched him a moment longer, then smirked. "I knew a stupid human airplane couldn't kill my son," he stated.

At that, Bra and Bulma raced forward, grabbing Trunks into their arms, hugging him tightly and crying. 

Goku managed to look innocent and guilty all at once. Trunks wrapped his arms around his mother and sister, holding them close, shushing them, "Shh it's okay, I'm here. I'm really sorry about what happened, but I'm back, and I don't plan on going anywhere," he told them gently.

"Oh my baby, my baby boy," Bulma cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks. "You scared me so much, Trunks. Don't EVER do that again or I'll kill you," she warned, slapping him. Bra stepped back, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve.

Gohan smiled, putting an arm around Videl. "Nope, it's the real thing," he told her, then looked at Goten, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh, "Yes ma'am!" he said, saluting her.

Videl watched for a moment. Chichi stood, moving over to the boy who was like a third son. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you had better explain yourself, young man!" she joined in Bulma's worry before hugging him with a soft sob. "You stupid Saiyajin idiot!" 

Vegeta just stood back, letting the women coddle Trunks. After all, it wasn't his place to show any emotion. he'd done enough of that lately.

"While Trunks explains, let me get dinner set up," Goten said, working to sneak off.

Trunks whimpered glancing at Goten, but he relented, soon launching into his story of where he'd been these past several months. Of course, at one point he had to let them know just what he'd been DOING, "So, you see, that's how I got the name Colt," He shrugged. "It was a lot of fun actually, herding cattle and such."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, Trunks. I can see when you're memory was gone, but after you got it back, you kept subjecting yourself to that type of life..." she wrinkled her nose.

"Good hard old fashioned work is good for him," Vegeta stated. 

Trunks shot his father a grateful look.

"Well, that explains the smell," Pan made a face, teasing him.

Trunks shook his head, "Really Mom, it was hard, but it made me feel really good about things too. And I got to thinking..." 

"You're going to take back over Capsule Corp?" Bra asked hopefully.

Trunks shuddered visibly, "Hell no, That's the one GOOD thing that came out of this! Trunks Briefs, Corporate Mogul, GONE! FINALLY!" he threw up his hands. "Best of luck to you, sis," he smirked and winked at her.

"No..." Bra whimpered, slumping her shoulders.

"So what are you going to do then, Trunks? Sit around all day doing nothing, or open your own cattle farm?" Bulma scoffed.

Trunks grinned, "Yep!"

"You are NOT serious, young man!" Bulma all but shouted.

Vegeta just chuckled as Gohan shook his head. "This, is going to be interesting," the eldest demi-Saiyajin muttered.

"Sure, why not? We have to import half the stuff we use anymore, why not have some un-imported milks and beefs? Nice quiet life, hard work, lots of payback... well not so much in the money area, but it's really rewarding, Mom!" He tried to convince her.

"Working with beasts, getting dirty for little money and reward from your pain and suffering... I think not. I will not have a son of mine doing-"

"Be quiet, Onna. be grateful that son of yours is here to be arguing with." Vegeta cut in, smirking.

"In stead of breaking my back, fighting with stupid people all the time, and getting ready to blow up the entire planet? Yeah, I think I _am doing_. Besides, sure... it'll be small, not really all that much, but it'd be more than enough to get by, AND I'll be able to be home more often with Goten and the Kids," He shook his head, running a hand through his damp hair, "I'm not going back, it was killing me," he finished with a small shrug.

"I think it's great!" Goku grinned. "Go for it, Trunks." 

"I think it's a good idea too," Gohan stated. "It'll also be good for the kids, not living in the city." 

Goten was unaware, working on dinner.

"Uhm, woah, wait a sec here," Trunks waved his hands, "I.. uhm... haven't talked to Goten about it, and it's really up to him..." 

"Like Goten won't do whatever you say," Bra chuckled.

Trunks blinked, then looked at his sister blankly. 

"Trust me," she smirked.

"I still think you should think about this more... if you really want a ranch, then buy one and manage it... but don't do ... grunt work." Bulma stated.

"I am well capable to do both, and I LIKE the grunt work," Trunks protested.

"He's a Saiyajin, Onna. Leave him be. It'll give him better training that any work in the gravity room." Vegeta smirked.

Trunks couldn't believe his father was okay with this. "Well anyhow, on with the story... memory back, came home last night... Goten didn't kick me out. Happy ending!" he threw his hands up in the air, "I...'m gonna go help Chibi with the food," he tried to make an escape.

"Mom, I think I'll go help Trunks with the cattle ranch..." Bra started.

"Oh hell no, Bra. You're not going to be joining him on this crazy crusade..." Bulma's voice chided Bra as the others chuckled.

"Sure, She can do the books, an I'll go work there too - y'know, help with the management and stuff," Pan agreed.

"NO you don't young lady," Videl seemed to have caught up with herself. "You're going to finish college!"

"You know, it does sound like fun," Goku tilted his head in thought. 

Chichi thwapped him, "Don't even think about it." 

Trunks sneaked into the kitchen with Goten, "Uhm... oops..." He started.

"What oops?" Goten asked, looking over his shoulder as he finished setting the table. 

"Well... we kind of got on the cowboy subject..." 

"I take it your mom's not happy..."

"Well, I kind of mentioned maybe starting a ranch of my own..." He said. "Of course if you think it's a bad idea I won't, I just...well, I think she's about to tan me."

"If that's what you want to do, Trunks... I can't stop you," Goten chuckled.

"Actually.. yes you can," Trunks said softly, biting his lip. "I... was wondering if maybe you and the kids would come with me - you guys don't have to do anything, of course."

Goten looked up at Trunks, studying him a moment, then smiling. "Sure."

Trunks blinked in surprise - as he'd been setting himself up for a fall. "...sure?" 

Goten nodded. "Of course. The kids would love being on a ranch, though you're going to have to teach the kids to do everything... I know how to wrangle dinosaurs... not cows and chickens and stuff."

"Ooo... there's a thought. Ranching, Saiyajin style," Trunks tilted his head, his gaze getting unfocused as he let the implications and possibilities of actually raising and breeding dinos like cattle would be. 

"Trunks... we'd have to have both our families helping then," Goten chuckled as he figured out what his best friend was thinking.

"Our dads think the cows were a good idea... they'd love dinos," Trunks grinned.

"Truten is already starting to learn..."

"So.. what do you think?" he asked, looking up at Goten with an uncertain smile. 

"I think it's a good idea," Goten nodded.

"You... are awesome," Trunks decided, folding his arms.

"Yeah, well, I try." Goten smirked. "Call in the troops. Dinner's ready."

"Sure thing," Trunks went back to the main living room, "Supper's on, I'll go get the kids," He said, then turned swiftly to let them be.

Goku was still laughing.

Vegeta pushed away from the wall, heading to the kitchen, leading the way for the others. Bra was right behind him, trying to drown out Bulma's still constant reminders of having to be a responsible adult.

Soon, The three kids were running into the room, Truten already climbing into her tall-seat, while the twins each tried to climb into their high chairs. Trunks raced after them, with a laugh, and started strapping the twins into their seats. 

Goten set plates down in front of everyone, then once everything was ready, looked up at the family, just smiling. It was nice to have everyone together again. He knew it wouldn't be easy, not by a long shot, to rebuild everything that'd been destroyed – but despite the bickering and jokes... family would always be the most important thing.

* * *

**OWARI**

_That there's the end of the tale - thank you for your patience (and reviews!) - we hope you were not disappointed and enjoyed the tale! Again, my apologies for not being able to get this up when it was written years ago – thank you for the patience you've given!_


End file.
